Survivre: 35e Jeux de la Faim
by WoR
Summary: Les Jeux continuent et vingt-quatre tributs sont jetés dans l'arène, prêts à s'entretuer. Qui sortira vainqueur et qui rentrera dans un cercueil ? "Je regarde l'écran et réalise enfin; ils doivent tous mourir pour que je vive." Rated T parce que... c'est les Hunger Games, quoi.
1. Dans le Capitole

_Nouvelle fanfiction ! J'ai décidé de faire ma propre Hunger Games. Ceci n'est que le prologue, pour donner un petit... avant-goût ? Contrairement aux livres, je vais aller dans la tête de tous les 24 tributs pour cette fanfic.**  
**_

_Les personnages viennent de moi et de mes amis, et des commentaires jusqu'à maintenant, sont tous très attachants :D. Je vais passer beaucoup de temps sur chaque, afin que vous puissiez bien tous les connaître, car évidemment il y en a qui vont mourir dès la première journée dans l'arène, alors c'est important pour moi qu'on les découvre avant cela. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé de vainqueur, mais j'ai des favoris XD Vous pourrez donner votre propre avis sur ceux que vous préférez au fur et à mesure, ça risque fortement de m'influencer.  
_

_Mon ami JS (qui écrit ses propres fanfictions sur jeuxvideo . com, dans le forum de Fallout 3 au nom de Sorcikator) m'a aidé en réécrivant mon prologue, qui était plus que boiteux T.T Alors un grand merci à lui, pour le magnifique travail qu'il a fait. J'étais personnellement à court d'inspiration. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir et ça ferait plaisir à JS :D  
_

_Anyway, enjoy ! =D  
_

_**Et bien sûr, les Hunger Games, malheureusement, ne m'appartiennent pas ! Les personnages si par contre, (sauf quelques-uns), ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire.**  
_

* * *

_**Dans le Capitole...**_

Il y a beaucoup d'événements dignes de mention qui se déroulent dans l'étincelante cité du Capitole. Mais aucun ne parvient à éclipser la crème de tous, celui que chaque citoyen attend avec ferveur : les Hunger Games. Pour la première fois, le jeune Caesar Flickerman va faire partie de ce grandiose événement en tant que présentateur principal de l'émission. Ses prédécesseurs ont pris une retraite bien méritée, et pour Caesar, il était plus que temps de laisser la place aux nouvelles générations. À lui, pour être plus précis.

– Attention, hurle le caméraman. Moins d'une minute avant le direct !

Le présentateur se cale plus confortablement au fond de son fauteuil, tâchant d'ignorer les coups précis de sa maquilleuse qui termine d'ajuster son eye-liner doré, assorti à la teinture de ses cheveux. Quelqu'un lui a suggéré de changer de couleur chaque année, ce qui serait une bonne idée si les perspectives d'avenir à la télévision du Capitole n'étaient pas très capricieuses. Mais il n'a sûrement pas à s'inquiéter pour cela, il vaut bien mieux que le duo de frères qui l'a précédé dans ce rôle. Et ils ont assuré le poste depuis le début des Jeux.

– Trente secondes ! s'exclame le caméraman survolté. Débarrassez-moi de la scène tous ceux qui n'ont pas d'affaire là !

Caesar signifie à la jeune maquilleuse qu'elle peut partir, ce qu'elle fait, ses joues se rosissant adorablement. Sur tout le plateau, l'atmosphère est électrique, et les techniciens s'efforcent de faire les derniers réglages dans le court temps qui leur reste. Dans un sens, une bonne part de la magie provient d'eux.

L'homme tourne ensuite son attention vers sa première invitée, qui semble quelque peu nerveuse. Delphi Scrymgeour a été nommée Haute-Juge pour la première fois, et c'est elle le cerveau derrière les Jeux de cette année. Délicieuse jeune femme habillée de manière élégante, son seul charisme saura lui attirer une partie de la sympathie de l'audimat. Caesar peut sentir ces choses-là, c'est un don. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer, sourire qu'elle lui rend avant que le caméraman n'annonce qu'ils sont en direct. Le présentateur laisse s'écouler quelques secondes, le temps du générique de son émission –son émission ! – puis il prend la parole d'une voix assurée.

– Bonsoir Panem, et bienvenue au Caesar Flickermann Show ! Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai l'insigne honneur de remplacer nos adorés frères Ocrux, partis pour une retraite paisible loin des caméras. On leur souhaite un bon repos !

Au loin, derrière le champ de la caméra, le producteur hoche de la tête, encourageant Caesar à poursuivre.

– C'est comme vous le savez tous ma première année en tant que présentateur de l'événement national de Panem. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez savoir, j'imagine ! Ce soir, mes chers amis, nous avons une invitée très spéciale qui viendra nous parler de ces 35es Hunger Games, et j'ai nommé : Delphi Scrymgeour, notre nouvelle Haute-Juge ! On l'applaudit bien fort !

Quelque part dans la salle, un technicien active les bruits d'applaudissements préenregistrés, et sous d'apparentes acclamations chaleureuses, Delphi salue son interlocuteur de la tête.

– Merci Caesar, dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés. Désolée, je crois que je suis un peu nerveuse !

– J'imagine, très chère. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va vous arrêter dans votre travail, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que non !

– J'aime l'enthousiasme ! Bon, si l'on écoute les rumeurs, vous nous concoctez quelque chose de spécial pour cette année ?

– Tout à fait. Cela fait dix ans depuis la première Expiation, et il est encore difficile de rendre les Jeux aussi grandioses. Mon équipe et moi comptons bien changer la donne avec quelque chose de vraiment spécial !

– Vous nous mettez au supplice, de quoi s'agit-il ? tente de savoir Caesar en souriant davantage.

– Où serait le plaisir, si je vous révélais tout dès ce soir ? Les Moissons ne sont même pas encore passées !

– Compris, compris ! soupire avec une fausse déception le présentateur. Vous avez beaucoup d'ambition, donc, pour espérer surpasser l'Expiation. Un tel travail doit être stressant.

– Et comment ! J'en ai les mains qui tremblent d'excitation. J'ai bien hâte de pouvoir montrer à tout Panem notre savoir-faire.

– Les Tributs de cette année doivent donc s'attendre à quelques surprises ?

– Ils seront comblés sur ce point de vue, confirme-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais ça aussi, c'est confidentiel. Pour le moment.

L'émission se déroule à la perfection durant les vingt dernières minutes qu'elle dure. L'audimat a explosé, et le service à la clientèle est inondé de commentaires enthousiastes sur l'énergie du nouveau présentateur. Bref, une émission parfaite, une soirée parfaite.

* * *

Les deux vedettes ont rapidement quitté les lieux après la fin de l'émission, certains disent pour laisser le champ libre à l'équipe qui va préparé la prochaine émission, celle-là pour les Moissons qui auront lieu dès le lendemain. Personne n'a toutefois pensé, s'il se lançait à leur recherche, à fouiller dans le placard à balais dans lequel la jeune femme a tiré Caesar. Une fois l'obscurité tombée sur eux, ils échangent un farouche baiser.

– Tu n'as pas pu attendre d'arriver à ma loge, hm ? demande Caesar dès que sa compagne lui laisse un moment pour respirer.

– Tu me connais, susurre-t-elle dans son oreille. J'aime tout ce qui est sombre et crasseux.

– Ça s'est bien passé, renchérit Caesar après une autre embrassade.

– Nous avons cartonné, tu veux dire ! Nous faisons une paire fantastique à la télévision. Surtout toi. Et tu as songé refuser le poste ?

– Une seule fois, se défend-t-il. Et je l'ai quand même accepté. Maintenant, nous y voilà, les vedettes du jour !

– C'est loin d'être terminé, promet Delphi en caressant la joue de son amant. Je peux te le promettre.

– Alors, tente Caesar, tu ne vas toujours pas me dire ce que tu nous prépares pour les Jeux cette année ? Même loin des caméras ?

– Voyons, mon chéri, répond-t-elle en riant doucement. Ce ne serait plus une surprise !

– Même pas un indice ? supplie-t-il presque.

– Eh bien… disons que les apparences sont trompeuses, dans cette arène.

– Toujours aussi mystérieuse… j'adore ça.

Tout en cette femme attire Caesar, depuis son apparence de séductrice à ses habits chics, et surtout, surtout, grâce à cette personnalité enivrante qui lui fait perdre ses moyens.

– Tu vas devenir le plus grand interviewer de tous les temps, lui promet-elle. Et moi, je serai la plus célèbre Haute-Juge.

– Un couple d'enfer, approuve Caesar.

– Prêt pour les Moissons de demain ? demande-t-elle.

– Toujours, répond-t-il en s'attaquant à la fermeture de la robe qui cache le magnifique corps de sa belle.

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser, car j'ai déjà eu une remarque là-dessus, que oui c'est possible pour Caesar d'être l'interviewer, car quelque part dans les 3 tomes est dit que ça fait quarante ans qu'il est à ce poste. C'est pourquoi c'est sa première année. ^^  
_


	2. Une fille parfaite et un solitaire

_Tout d'abord, merci Selmo pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait chaud au cœur =3_

_Voici donc la moisson du district 1. Je suis vraiment heureuse, parce qu'avant de commencer la fanfiction, je me demandais comment je pourrais faire des carrières, mais en fin de compte, je les aime tous beaucoup =D (ok, pas tous, tous, mais proche) Je sais que c'est gros, 24 tributs, mais c'est correct que vous vous rappeliez seulement de quelques-uns, ceux qui vous marquent le plus._

_Si vous aimez, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez des commentaires, ça encourage vraiment. Et si vous aimez pas aussi d'ailleurs, question de m'expliquer pourquoi =P_

_Si vous trouvez des fautes, ça serait gentil de me les pointer. J'aime un texte bien corriger, mais il y en a toujours qui m'échappent malgré les relectures à la loupe._

_Bonne lecture ! (et désolée pour la longue NdA)_

* * *

**District 1 Reapings**

_Une fille parfaite et un orphelin solitaire_

* * *

_**Maelys Slane, 17 ans, District 1**_

J'ouvre les yeux lentement. J'ai à peine dormi de la nuit; aujourd'hui est le grand jour. Je m'étire longuement et ma couverture glisse au sol. Je me lève et la ramasse agilement. J'entends mère dans la cuisine qui prépare le repas, et père ne doit pas être bien loin, scotché à sa télévision en anticipation des Jeux. Regardant mon garde robe, j'opte pour une robe mi-longue verte aquarelle qui va bien avec mes yeux verts et mes cheveux roux. Je laisse ceux-ci détachés et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, soupesant mes boucles. L'image qui se reflète devant moi est celle d'une jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, le dos droit et le sourire poli. La femme parfaite et l'assassine parfaite, tel que mes parents m'ont éduquée.

Je descends et m'assieds à table après avoir déposé un baiser sur les joues de mes parents. Mère chantonne doucement tout en faisant des crêpes et père regarde des recaps des années passées de Hunger Games. De temps en temps, il laisse échapper une exclamation ou un grognement.

La table est déjà servie et je prends une tranche de pain, étalant du beurre et mâchant mécaniquement. Mère s'assied en face de moi et me regarde distraitement. Ses sourcils se froncent.

– Maelys, ta robe est toute plissée. Il va falloir la repasser avant de partir. Et où est donc ton bandeau blanc ?

– Il est dans mon sac, mère. Je vais le mettre plus tard.

Père rit derrière nous, probablement à un minable qui vient d'être tué sur l'écran. Je me tourne vers lui, espérant mettre fin à ma conversation avec mère. Quoique je fasse, elle n'est jamais satisfaite. Je ne suis jamais parfaite. Mais peu importe, car après ce midi, elle n'aura plus rien à dire. Je serai dans le Capitole, et elle ne pourra que se plaindre de ma coiffure et de mes vêtements dans le salon, aux côtés de père. Je n'entendrai rien, et j'en tire une immense satisfaction.

– Maelys, viens voir, c`est mon tour, dit père d'une voix autoritaire.

Je me lève et m'assieds à sa droite, regardant l'écran comme demandé. J'ai déjà vu ces extraits des milliers de fois, les extraits des onzième Hunger Games, l'année où père est sorti vainqueur. Je le vois, alors qu'il rit au-dessus du cadavre de sa partenaire de district, ensanglanté et fier. Son moment de gloire qui ne sera jamais oublié, rejoué chaque année devant les écrans de millions et millions d'habitants. Et bientôt, moi aussi je connaitrai ce moment de gloire. Bientôt, moi aussi je serai acclamée de tous, adulée de tous. Cette année est mon année, et je sortirai gagnante.

* * *

Les festivités ont déjà commencé quand nous arrivons à la place centrale. Dans le district Un, le jour de la moisson est un jour heureux, un jour attendu toute l'année. Nous nous arrêtons devant la file de jeunes. Père me tapote l'épaule sans rien dire et mère dépose deux bises légères sur mes joues.

– Souviens-toi. Tête haute, épaules redressées, dos droit. Tu es la meilleure et ils doivent tous le savoir.

– Oui mère, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Je me mets en file, leur tournant le dos. Je sais qu'ils vont aller dans le groupe des parents et se vanter de moi à qui le veut; c'est leur fille qui va apporter gloire et richesse au district, et non pas cet _orphelin_ qui se présente du côté masculin. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une Slane, et que les Slane sont toujours les meilleurs.

Bientôt, je suis dans la section des dix-sept ans, entourée de filles qui me regardent toutes, soulagées de ne rien risquer et apeurées parce qu'elles me savent dangereuse. Je n'ai aucun ami proche, et comment cela pourrait-il être possible alors que tous savent que j'ai été entraînée depuis ma naissance à tuer. Ils me respectent et m'admirent tous, bien sûr, mais il n'est pas question d'être amis.

– Alors, tu vas vraiment le faire ? me chuchote une fille à ma droite.

Je lui jette à peine un regard, hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Se yeux s'agrandissent et elle se tourne vers les autres filles avec excitation, relatant ma confirmation. Je me tourne vers la section des garçons, cherchant des yeux mon partenaire de district de cette année. Je sais déjà qui il est, on connait toujours les volontaires à l'avance dans le district un. Ils s'annoncent afin d'être sûrs d'être les seuls à se présenter, et s'il faut faire des combats avant la Moisson pour déterminer qui sera tribut, alors ils prennent place. Cette année, Wade est le volontaire. Et il n'a eu aucune compétition. Je l'aperçois dans la section des dix-huit ans. Il est difficile à manquer, avec son mètre quatre-vingt dix.

Le silence se fait graduellement sur la place alors que des retardataires se précipitent dans leur section. Je garde la tête haute et croise les bras. L'hymne commence et le maire s'avance au micro. Il fait son discours habituel, et présente les deux mentors de cette année, Emethyst et Lehi. L'hôtesse prend ensuite place devant nous. Elle a la peau verte et porte une horrible robe jaune canari assortie d'un immense chapeau en plumes rose. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à la mode ridicule du Capitole.

– Bonjour district un ! Êtes-vous prêts pour les Trente-cinquième Hunger Games ?

Les applaudissements et sifflements résonnent de partout et je sens l'énergie de la foule m'envahir, m'étourdir. C'est ça, c'est le sentiment. Ces applaudissements sont pour moi, pour ma victoire.

– _Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

Elle se présente; Icaris Newman, et exprime à quel point elle est heureuse d'être dans notre district qui l'a rempli chaque année de tant de fierté. Exactement les mêmes paroles que l'année d'avant. Elle s'avance ensuite vers le bol de verre et tend la main lentement, délicatement. La foule est complètement détendue. Peu importe le nom qu'elle pige, ça ne changera rien, car nous avons des volontaires, dans le district Un. Moi. Elle s'empare du morceau de papier et le déplie avec un sourire.

– Luiza Stanton !

Un murmure s'élève dans la section des seize ans, et une fille en sort, montant sur la scène avec calme. Icaris lui sourit et se tourne vers la foule.

– C'est maintenant le temps pour les volontaires de se proposer.

Et avant de laisser la chance à la pauvre fille de paniquer, je me fraie un passage jusqu'à la délimitation de ma section.

– Oui ! Je suis volontaire !

Aussitôt les mots sortis de ma bouche, je les regrette. L'hôtesse se tourne vers moi avec un sourire radieux et me fait signe d'approcher. Je fais comme demandé, et j'espère que j'ai bien la tête haute, les épaules redressées et le dos droit, car j'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu le contrôle. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder le sourire et monte sur l'estrade à ses côtés.

– Ton nom, ma chère ?

Je reste silencieuse un moment. Je ne me souviens plus de mon nom. Pourquoi suis-je sur cette estrade ? Quelle est l'idée de se porter volontaire à être tuée ? À en tuer d'autres ? Qui est assez fou pour faire une telle chose ? Moi. Moi je suis assez folle. Et c'est qui, moi ? Ah, oui. Maelys Slane. Je suis une Slane. Et les Slane sont des gagnants. Les Slane sont les meilleurs. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, sur cette estrade.

– Chère ? Ton nom ?

Je regarde Icaris avec sursaut, puis la foule à mes pieds. Oui, oui, mon nom.

– Maelys Slane.

– Veuillez applaudir Maelys, la première volontaire des Trente-cinquième Hunger Games ! s'exclame-t-elle en levant ma main dans les airs. Je me force à sourire et à agiter le bras. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran géant et heureusement, je semble en contrôle. Je semble même heureuse d'être là.

Mon regard croise celui de mes parents et je peux voir que ma mère fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis toujours pas assez parfaite, bien sûr. Je viens de me porter volontaire pour participer à des combats à mort, mais ce n'est pas assez pour elle. Je viens de me porter volontaire pour probablement mourir, mais ce n'est pas assez pour elle. Non, rien n'est jamais assez.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Comment ai-je pu vouloir une chose pareille ? Comment ai-je pu un jour croire que je pourrais gagner ? Soyons sincères, je n'ai aucune chance. Mon père m'a peut-être entraînée toute ma vie, mais contre des adversaires tels que Wade, je n'ai aucune chance. Je vais mourir.

– Je suis volontaire ! dit une voix grave.

Mon regard se tourne vers lui. Vers Wade. Parce que c'est lui qui va me tuer. Lui ou vingt-deux autres personnes. Je m'apprête à combattre vingt-trois personnes, et je ne suis pas parfaite. Mère me le fait toujours sentir. Je ne suis pas parfaite, alors je n'ai aucune chance de gagner. Aucune chance.

Wade monte sur scène. Il fait une bonne tête de plus que moi, et il fait deux fois ma taille. Il est fort, il est entraîné. Il est un assassin parfait, lui. Il peut gagner, lui.

Icaris lui demande son nom. Elle semble intimidée. Elle devrait, il fait peur, Wade. Il me fait peur, à moi aussi.

– Wade Elphinstone.

– Nous avons maintenant nos deux tributs ! Une main d'applaudissement je vous prie !

Le district en entier nous acclame, nous adore. Nous prononce déjà vainqueurs. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul de nous deux qui peut revenir, et ce ne sera pas moi. J'ai fait une erreur monumentale, et il est trop tard pour la changer. Je suis embarquée maintenant, que je le veuille ou non.

L'hôtesse nous nous demande de nous serrer la main. Je regarde Wade dans les yeux. Il n'y a aucune expression sur son visage, ni joie, ni peur, ni satisfaction, ni regret. Il m'observe de son regard perçant, me tendant la main, et je dois retenir l'envie de reculer d'un pas alors qu'il me domine par sa taille intimidante. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et je gémis intérieurement. Elle est froide, solide. La mienne semble si petite, si insignifiante. Malgré tout, je me force à lui donner un sourire, et aussitôt la poignée de main échangée, me tourne vers la foule à nouveau, l'ignorant soigneusement. Je ne peux pas montrer ma peur. Je ne peux pas montrer mes doutes. Je suis une Slane, et les Slane sont les meilleurs. Quoiqu'il arrive, je dois tout faire pour survivre.

* * *

– N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris, Maelys.

– Oui père.

– Et n'oublie pas, tu dois faire bonne impression sur les sponsors.

– Oui, mère.

– Tiens, prends ce bracelet, il s'accorde bien avec tes yeux. Ce sera ton souvenir de district.

Elle me tend un bracelet en aventurine verte et le fixe à mon poignet droit. Elle me caresse la joue et sort, suivie de père. Ce sont les seuls mots échangés avant ma mort. Les seuls mots échangés avec leur seule et unique fille qu'ils élèvent depuis dix-sept ans. Alors qu'ils referment la porte derrière eux, j'éclate en sanglots silencieux. Je ne peux laisser personne voir que je suis faible, mais quand je suis seule ainsi, rien ne me retient.

Depuis que je me suis déclarée volontaire, j'ai l'impression d'être une toute autre personne. Je ne suis plus la confidente Maelys Slane qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Je suis une ombre de cette Maelys, si faible et si misérable que l'ancienne Maelys en rirait à gorge déployée, la piétinerait sans pitié.

J'ai peur de mourir.

* * *

_**Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1**_

– Encore une fois !

Brynn se tient devant moi, les jambes bien ancrées sur le sol, une épée en bois à la main. Je me relève en grimaçant et me mets en position. Nous continuons notre entraînement, et bientôt je peine à respirer, moite de sueur. L'épée s'abat sur mon bras droit et je laisse échapper un grognement, rétorquant en pointant mon arme sur ses jambes. Il saute d'un bond en arrière et je m'avance, saisissant l'occasion et mettant la pointe de mon épée contre son cœur. Il lève les mains lentement et laisse tomber son épée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais, Wade. Tu es prêt.

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire et il me tapote l'épaule.

– Allons manger, je meurs de faim.

Nous retournons à l'intérieur et nous installons à table. Le repas se passe dans sans un seul échange de paroles, mais ça nous va à tous les deux. Nous ne sommes pas des bavards, et ces silences sont fréquents entre nous. Brynn se lève enfin, déposant son assiette dans l'évier. Se frottant les mains, il me lance un regard critique.

– Va donc te laver. Tu dois être à ton meilleur aujourd'hui. Je vais rendre visite à Emethyst. On se retrouve à la place centrale.

J'opine et continue mon repas tranquillement. Emethyst est mentor cette année, et comme toujours, ça l'angoisse. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Brynn et les autres vainqueurs du district Un, en particulier Conrad Slane, sont toujours excités quand ils sont choisis comme mentor. Emethyst déteste ça. Brynn dit que ses Jeux l'ont changé, qu'elle est plus faible mentalement. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Si tu décides de le faire, tu le fais et c'est tout. Pas besoin de penser aux émotions, elles n'ont pas de place dans un événement comme les Hunger Games. Soit tu es un gagnant, soit tu ne l'es pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et je le suis. Tout le monde le sait, moi en premier.

Je me lave scrupuleusement et m'habille de vêtements propres, une chemise simple et un pantalon. Je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements extravagants pour attirer l'attention. Ma stature est bien assez pour ça. Tout le monde me connait dans le district; l'orphelin qui causait toujours du trouble avant d'être ramassé par Brynn. L'orphelin qui se présente aux Jeux de cette année. Bientôt, je ne serai plus connu comme l'orphelin, fils d'un criminel et abandonné par sa mère, mais comme le vainqueur des Trente-cinquième Hunger Games. Mon passé n'aura plus aucune importance. Je serai respecté et craint partout, même dans le Capitol. Et surtout par ces imbéciles du district qui se croient meilleurs car ils ont des parents, eux.

Je souris à mon reflet du miroir, et un étrange rictus prend forme sur mon visage. Mon sourire est si rare qu'il n'en ressemble aucunement à un. Et c'est parfait ainsi.

J'entends des voix au dehors et regarde par la fenêtre. Les Slane sont en chemin vers la place centrale; il n'y a pas moyen de manquer la famille de roux. La famille toujours parfaite, dans leurs manières, leurs vêtements et leurs paroles. Je déteste les Slane. Ils m'ont toujours regardés de haut, à cause de mes origines j'imagine.

Maelys est ma partenaire de district cette année, si on en croit les rumeurs. Deux tributs entraînés par des anciens vainqueurs personnellement, ça devrait être intéressant. Je sais qu'elle est bonne, mais après avoir vécu près de chez elle plusieurs années, je sais aussi que je suis meilleur qu'elle. Et qu'elle se l'avoue ou non, elle doit le savoir aussi. Je peux le voir dans son regard fuyant.

Je finis de me préparer et me rends à la place centrale. Les jeunes et adultes confondus s'écartent sur mon passage et je fais bien attention de me tenir droit, dépassant tous les autres d'une bonne tête.

C'est ça, regardez-moi, pointez-moi du doigt. C'est grâce à moi que vos enfants ne vont pas mourir. C'est grâce à moi que pour l'année qui vient, vous allez être bien nourris, vous allez être aimés par le Capitol. Tout ça, c'est grâce à moi. Alors vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, mais quand je reviendrai, vous me devrez du respect. Et vous le savez.

* * *

Les autres jeunes de dix-huit ans se tiennent loin de moi, alors que nous attendons le début de la cérémonie. Personne n'ose m'approcher. Je suis Wade Elphinstone, si fort qu'aucun carrière n'a osé se proposer comme volontaire si je le faisais. Pas comme cette minable de Maelys, qui a dû se battre contre trois autres filles pour avoir sa place. Moi je n'ai pas d'égaux, je suis le plus fort, le mieux entraîné. Je sais ce qu'est la souffrance et la pauvreté, et ça me rend encore meilleur.

L'hymne commence, mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je regarde le ciel, attendant patiemment que ce soit mon tour. Le maire fait son discours sur l'histoire de Panem, puis à quel point il est fier de notre district; nous avons eu cinq vainqueurs après tout ! Nous sommes juste derrière district Deux, qui en a sept. Et bientôt, nous aurons six vainqueurs. Et ce ne sera certainement pas la faible petite Maelys.

Il présente ensuite les mentors. Emethyst, qui est pâle et tremblante, ainsi que Lehi, qui a gagné il y a deux ans. Il n'est qu'un an plus vieux que moi, et c'est probablement lui qui va être mon mentor. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Brynn, qui a plus d'expérience, mais peu importe, je peux gagner seul.

L'hôtesse monte sur scène. Je lui accorde à peine un regard. Une autre malade du Capitole qui a grandi dans le luxe et l'extravagance. Les gens du Capitole me font pitié. J'aimerais les voir dans l'arène un jour, tout tremblants et suppliants. Ils ne tiendraient pas plus d'une journée. La femme nous parle avec son accent bizarre que certaines des filles essaient de copier parfois, pour être à la mode. Ridicule.

Je reste impassible alors que le tirage du tribut féminin prend place. Maelys se rend sur le stage, son faux sourire collé au visage. Elle est tellement fausse, des pieds à la tête, comme ses parents. Moi au moins, je ne mens pas. Je sais qui je suis et je n'essaie pas de me changer pour être mieux aimé des autres.

Puis c'est enfin mon tour. Je n'entends même pas le nom tiré au sort. Prenant une longue inspiration, je relève la tête et m'avance vers le stage quand les volontaires sont appelés.

– Je me porte volontaire.

Une haie se forme à mon passage et je monte sur le stage à grands pas, sans accorder un seul regard à ma partenaire de district. Icaris m'observe, intimidée, et me demande mon nom.

– Wade Elphinstone.

Elle me présente à tout Panem, puis le maire fait la récitation du traité de Trahison. Icaris nous demande ensuite, à Maelys et moi, de nous serrer la main. Je me tourne vers elle, la main tendue. Pendant un court instant, j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir une lueur de peur dans ses yeux, mais elle est vite remplacée par un sourire et un poigne ferme. Comme toujours, elle se comporte à la perfection. Je garde mon visage neutre et elle arrache sa main de ma poigne, reportant son regard sur les habitants du district et les caméras.

Je fais de même et sens le pouvoir monter en moi. Mon jour de gloire est enfin arrivé. Finie la misère, fini le dégoût sur le visage des gens. Ma vie commence. Je suis maintenant Wade Elphinstone, futur vainqueur des trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games.

L'hôtesse finit son discours et nous sommes escortés vers le bâtiment où nous disons au revoir à nos proches. Pour moi, il n'y a que Brynn, et bientôt il entre, sourire aux lèvres.

– Tu avais belle allure, mon gars.

Je voudrais lui donner un sourire moi aussi. Lui dire à quel point je suis reconnaissant pour ce qu'il m'a apporté. Si ce n'était pas de lui, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je serais encore un petit délinquant minable qui brandit le poing à la moindre insulte et au moindre regard désobligeant. Je serais encore ce jeune imbécile qui ne sait pas réfléchir et qui se bat comme un soûlon. Je serais même probablement mort, vaincu par une bande de voyous qui en avaient marre de se faire battre par moi. J'aimerais lui dire tout ça, mais aucun son ne sort. Je reste devant lui, complètement silencieux, et j'espère que mes yeux peuvent transmettre tout ce que je ressens.

– C'est moi qui t'ai entraîné, Wade. Rends-moi fier, et rends ton district fier.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je laisse échapper un vague grognement d'assentiment.

– Ne meurs pas, ok ? Tu es ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un fils, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. J'ai l'impression que des larmes vont me monter aux yeux. Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai pas pleuré depuis mes trois ans, depuis que ma mère m'a abandonné dans une ruelle du district sans rien, même pas un regard. Brynn me lâche et s'essuie discrètement l'œil gauche. Il me fait un petit signe de la main et sort, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Personne d'autre ne vient me visiter, mais c'est loin de me surprendre. Je regarde par la fenêtre, où les festivités ont déjà commencées, et j'ai l'impression qu'un immense poids est enlevé de mes épaules. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens à ma place.

* * *

On entre dans le véhicule censé nous amener au train. Alors que notre hôtesse tente d'engager une conversation inintéressante à laquelle ni Maelys ni moi ne voulons participer, j'observe le district dans lequel j'ai grandi, le gravant dans ma mémoire.

Nous passons la ruelle où j'ai rencontré Brynn pour la première fois et je souris presque au souvenir.

_– C'est toi, Wade Elphinstone ? Celui qui donne des raclées aux gamins du coin ?_

_– Quoi, tu veux t'essayer aussi, vieillard ? Va falloir attendre ton tour._

_L'homme qui se tient devant moi se met à rire et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il est grand, plus grand que moi, et musclé aussi, mais il est dans la bonne trentaine._

_– Pas que je sois contre, petit, mais tu ne gagnerais pas._

_– On parie ?_

_Il me fait un grand sourire, mais ses yeux semblent tristes._

_– Si je gagne, tu devras faire tout ce que je demande._

_– Pareil pour moi alors._

_– Entendu._

_Il me tend la main, et avec suspicion, je fais de même._

_– Prêt ? demande-t-il, et il semble soudainement une toute autre personne._

_Deux minutes plus tard, le combat était fini et j'étais à terre, sans force._

_– T'as gagné, vieillard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'te préviens, j'suis pauvre._

_– Je veux t'adopter._

Icaris se tait soudain et je la regarde avec interrogation. Le véhicule s'arrête au même moment et elle applaudit, excitée. Maelys lui lance un regard noir et descend avant elle, lui coupant le passage. Je lève les yeux au ciel et les suis sans rien dire, comme à mon habitude. Avant de grimper dans le train, je jette un dernier regard autour de moi. Je n'ai aucun regret. Je suis en chemin vers ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

_Reviews please ? Qu'avez vous pensé de mes deux carrières ? :)_


	3. Une géante sans pitié et un amoureux

_Voilà le deuxième district ! Aussi long que le dernier chapitre. ^^' Je sais que ça parait beaucoup à lire, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer passer rapidement chaque tributs, je les aime tous trop pour ça X) _

_Comme toujours, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai essayé de me relire assidûment, alors j'espère qu'il ne reste plus trop de fautes. Merci énormément à Selmo qui m'en a trouvées quelques-unes au dernier chapitre. En faisant une autre relecture, j'en ai trouvé pleins d'autres T.T (d'ailleurs, pour répondre à ta question Selmo; Oui, j'ai l'intention de faire ça pour chaque tributs XD, mais je suis déjà rendue à la rédaction du 9e district, donc j'ai pas mal d'avance.)**  
**_

_Et bien sûr, merci merci merci pour les reviews ! Elles m'encouragent fortement ! Je sais que vous avez probablement hâte d'être dans l'arène, mais... Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite XD. Désolée de ça. Moi aussi j'ai hâte en plus DX !  
_

_Bref, bonne lecture. =)  
_

* * *

**District 2 Reapings**

_Une géante sans pitié et un amoureux**  
**_

* * *

_**Erwin Croon, 18 ans, District 2**_

J'entends les exclamations excitées de mes parents dans le salon et m'assieds lentement dans mon lit. À les entendre, je comprends que c'est enfin le jour de la moisson. Je sens un sourire satisfait s'étirer sur mes lèvres et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Ça fait des années que je m'entraîne pour ce jour. Il était temps.

Je baille longuement et me lève, ramassant un pantalon et une camisole sur le sol et m'habillant rapidement. J'ignore mes cheveux courts, qui de toute manière sont toujours plats, et rejoins mes parents dans le salon. Mon père m'adresse un énorme sourire avant de reporter son attention sur notre télévision. Ma mère se lève et me tapote la joue.

– Prête j'espère ?

– Ouais, pas de prob'.

Elle sourit et retourne s'asseoir. Je fais de même. C'est notre rituel tous les matins de moisson. Nous passons une ou deux heures à regarder les anciennes Hunger Games. Je ne m'en fatiguerai jamais. Et je tremble presque d'excitation à l'idée de voir celle de cette année, dans deux-trois semaines, avec moi comme gagnante. Moi avec un sourire victorieux au dessus du vingt-troisième mort. Moi avec la couronne. Moi avec la gloire.

– Regardez ça, il était vicieux ce gosse du douzième district ! s'exclame mon père alors que nous voyons des extraits des Quatrième Hunger Games. C'est la seule année où le douzième district a eu un gagnant. Dans le temps, il n'existait pas encore de carrières; les districts avaient tous des chances à peu près égales. Maintenant ça fait six ans de suite que la victoire va aux districts un, deux et quatre. Le district deux avec le plus de victoire bien sûr. Et c'est moi qui vais continuer cette tradition. Une huitième gagnante pour le district deux.

Viennent à l'écran les Vingt-septième Hunger Games, mes préférées. C'est Esin Binkerhoff qui en est sortie victorieuse, pas grâce à des petites manigances et des pièges ridicules, mais grâce à la force brute. Elle a écrasé les autres tributs sans pitié, incluant son partenaire de district. C'est comme ça que je veux gagner. Réfléchir trop ne sert à rien, tout ce qu'il faut c'est être plus forte que les autres. Parce qu'en fin de compte, ce sont toujours les plus forts qui gagnent. Et je suis forte. Rien qu'à ma carrure, on peut le savoir. Je m'entraîne depuis toujours afin de gagner les Jeux un jour. Je me suis battue pour arriver où j'en suis, pour être la volontaire du district deux. J'ai gagné les tournois contre quatre autres filles, et je les ai toutes vaincues.

– Ah ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ce minable ait gagné, j'étais sûr qu'il mourrait au bain de sang ! dit mon père avec dégoût. Je suis d'accord avec lui, le petit gars de quinze ans du district sept a gagné en se cachant tout le long et en confectionnant des pièges, emprisonnant les autres tributs et les tuant, jusqu'à être le dernier debout. Avec lui, il n'y a eu aucun combat excitant. C'était l'une des années les plus ennuyantes. Hunger Games, ce n'est pas juste d'être le dernier debout, c'est de donner un spectacle.

Caesar Flickermann apparait alors à l'écran. C'est sa première année comme interviewer et commentateur principal des Jeux. Il fait son fameux sourire et croise les mains.

– Bon matin Panem ! Dans quelques heures à peine, les moissons vont enfin commencer. Êtes-vous excités ? Moi je le suis !

Ma mère applaudit et mon père donne un grognement d'appréciation. Caesar approche son visage de la caméra et pose l'index devant sa bouche.

– On m'a chuchoté quelques détails de l'arène pour cette année, et mesdames et messieurs, je crois que nous allons avoir de fan-tas-ti-ques Jeux ! Je ne révélerai rien, vous vous en doutez, mais je plains les tributs ! Ils auront beaucoup d'épreuves à surmonter.

Quoique qu'ils me lancent, je survivrai. Et je tuerai tous ceux que je croise dans l'arène.

* * *

La place centrale est pleine quand nous arrivons. Les gens s'écartent à mon approche et mes parents se tiennent à mes côtés, leur torse bombé. Ils ont attendu ce jour autant que moi, sinon plus. Leurs parents étaient des partisans du Capitole durant la rébellion, et mon père le dit à qui veut l'entendre dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Pour eux, avoir leur enfant gagner les Jeux est le plus grand honneur possible, un rêve réalisé. Et pour moi aussi.

Mon père me donne une tape dans le dos, alors que je m'apprête à me mettre en ligne pour enregistrer mon nom.

– Fait peur, ma fille. Ramasse le plus de sponsors que tu peux.

Je hoche la tête et ils s'éloignent pour se trouver une place en premier rang. Ils veulent être sûrs de me voir monter sur ce stage et faire une impression. Être sûrs de ne pas manquer ce moment historique de leur vie.

Je ricane alors que des fillettes de douze ans gémissent quand on leur prend une goutte de sang. S'il y a des gamins de cet âge dans l'arène cette année, je vais me faire un plaisir de les tuer durant le bain de sang. Leurs parents devraient même me remercier, je leur montre de la merci en les tuant tôt, plutôt qu'en les laissant avoir de l'espoir pour être tués plus tard.

– Ton nom ?

– Erwin Croon.

– Tends ton doigt.

Je ressens une petite piqûre et l'homme appuie mon doigt sur un papier. Les pacificateurs me laissent passer et je me rends dans la section des dix-huit ans. Je me fraie un passage le plus proche possible du stage, poussant les autres filles autour de moi si elles ne s'écartent pas assez vite. J'entends des murmures colériques derrière moi et me retourne, le regard noir.¸

– T'as un problème, peut-être ? dis-je à la fille qui fait une bonne tête de moins que moi, la regardant bien de haut.

– N-non. Aucun.

– J'espère.

Je lui tourne le dos et croise les bras avec un sourire satisfait. Les voir trembler et bafouiller est toujours un immense plaisir.

Le silence se fait graduellement, à part quelques murmures excités. Je jette un regard à mes parents et ma mère me fait un petit salut. Je sens l'énergie monter en moi, et si je n'avais pas un aussi grand contrôle de mon corps, je pense que je tremblerais d'excitation.

Notre maire monte sur le stage et répète le traité que nous connaissons tous par cœur. Personnellement, je m'en fous du traité. Les Jeux sont sensés être une punition pour les districts, mais ici, dans le deuxième district, ils sont une occasion de faire la fête et d'avoir plus de gloire quand nos tributs gagnent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres districts ne font pas de carrières eux aussi, ça rendraient les Jeux plus intéressants et ils arrêteraient d'être aussi pitoyables durant la moisson chaque années.

Les mentors sont ensuite présentés. I mon grand plaisir Esin, ainsi que Kishen Morshaw, le vainqueur des Vingt-deuxième Hunger Games, un véritable sadique. L'hôte, Mercer Clarke, monte à son tour sur scène, s'écriant avec un énorme sourire Bienvenue aux Trente-cinquième Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Je répète les mots en silence, un frisson me parcourant. Je veux tout enregistrer, me rappeler de tout. C'est mon moment, c'est mon jour, et rien ne va m'échapper. Je veux savourer ce jour, ainsi que les deux prochaines semaines, car je ne serai jamais aussi vivante que maintenant, alors que je vais me battre pour ma vie et tuer pour la gloire.

– Les filles d'abord, n'est-ce pas ? dit Mercer.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse piger un nom, je m'avance. Peu importe qu'il le pige ou pas, tout le monde dans le district sait que c'est moi qui vais aller dans cette arène.

– Je suis volontaire ! dis-je le plus fort possible.

L'hôte cligne des yeux et se tourne dans ma direction. Il me regarde, son bras toujours tendu, puis le laisse tomber à ses côtés.

– Hm, bien. Nous avons donc une volontaire pour le district deux ! Monte sur scène ! Ton nom ?

Sans attendre l'escorte des pacificateurs, je saute sur le stage, ignorant les marches, et m'arrête devant lui. Je suis plus grande, et certainement plus large. Il me regarde en levant la tête, et ça me donne envie de rire, mais je me retiens. C'est un moment important.

– Erwin Croon.

– District deux, je vous présente Erwin Croon, le tribut féminin ! N'est-elle pas impressionnante ? Nous avons peut-être une gagnante ici !

– Nous avons définitivement une gagnante, dis-je en me tenant droite, les bras croisés à nouveau.

Il y a des applaudissements, puis l'hôte passe au tribut masculin. Il pige un nom que j'écoute à peine. Je regarde l'écran géant de temps en temps et je suis satisfaite. J'ai l'air effrayante, avec le rictus qui est sensé être mon sourire sur le visage et les yeux plissés. C'est ça. C'est exactement ça que j'ai attendu depuis que je comprends ce que sont les Hunger Games. Ça arrive enfin.

Un gars dans la section des dix-huit monte sur scène à son tour. C'est Hammil Combe, le volontaire de cette année. On s'entraîne au même centre. Il est fort, je le reconnais, mais même si on ne s'est jamais battu ensemble, je suis certaine que je peux le battre.

On se sert la main et lâchons prise le plus vite possible. On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlés, mais ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on va commencer, alors qu'on va devoir s'entretuer dans l'arène.

Bientôt, la moisson est finie et on est amenés dans un bâtiment pour les derniers adieux. Hammil et moi échangeons à peine un regard en chemin. Seule dans la pièce, je prends de grandes respirations afin de calmer mon corps chargé d'énergie.

La porte s'ouvre en grand et mes parents entrent, leur visage extatique.

– Tu étais merveilleuse là-haut Erwin ! s'écrit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. Je lui tapote le dos, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Les gestes d'affections ne sont pas communs dans notre famille.

– Rends-nous fiers et rends tes ancêtres fiers, ma fille, dit mon père d'un ton bourru.

– Je peux vous le promettre. Dans deux semaines, je reviens avec la couronne.

– Bien dit !

Il me tend sa main, et je la serre avec énergie. Les Jeux sont tout pour notre famille. Ne pas gagner est inimaginable.

– Donne-nous un bon spectacle. On va te regarder avec attention.

Ils me saluent une dernière fois et sortent de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. On ne s'est pas dit adieux, parce qu'on va se revoir plus tard. Dans le village des vainqueurs, dans notre nouvelle maison.

Je m'assieds dans un fauteuil tranquillement. Personne d'autre ne viendra, et c'est parfait ainsi. Ça me laisse le temps de savourer ma victoire future calmement. Je me frotte les mains et ferme les yeux, m'imaginant déjà dans l'arène, l'épée transperçant le corps d'un tribut suppliant, sa morve et ses larmes se mélangeant alors qu'il ou elle crie de douleur à mes pieds. Et je sais que ces moments seront filmés par les caméras, que Panem au complet va voir mes tueries et _aimer_ ça. Mais pas autant que moi.

* * *

_**Hammil Combe, 18 ans, District 2**_

On se laisse retomber sur le matelas, essoufflés. Shaylee se met à rire doucement et s'empare de ma main gauche, la traînant avec une lenteur doucereuse sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Je la laisse faire, ne me lassant jamais de toucher son corps. Elle arrête ma main sur son sein que je malaxe, les yeux fermés. Elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement et se relève, passant sa jambe par-dessus moi et déposant de légers baisers sur mes yeux, nez, menton, cou. Je passe ma main dans son dos et trace la longue cicatrice qui part de ses omoplates jusqu'à son épaule droite du bout des doigts. Elle arche le dos et embrasse enfin mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux et observe son visage magnifique, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses lèvres en cœur, ses pommettes hautes, ses adorables petites fossettes. Et ses magnifiques yeux bruns toujours pleins de malice. Je tente de graver cette image dans ma mémoire afin de m'y accrocher quand je serai dans l'arène.

– Hammil, murmure-t-elle en me regardant, un sourire en coin.

– Il faut se lever bientôt.

Elle fait la moue mais me relâche quand même, se rendant nue dans la salle de bain. Elle me jette un dernier regard coquin avant se disparaître derrière la porte et je soupire longuement. Elle est toujours capable de me faire faire ce qu'elle veut. Prenant mon temps, je me lève, passant la main dans mes cheveux. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de me laver aussi, non ? Un sourire me monte aux lèvres, et alors que j'entends l'eau couler dans la petite baignoire, je me glisse à sa suite, prêt pour un autre tour.

* * *

Alors qu'on mange en silence, on échange des regards de temps en temps.

– Pas trop stressé ? demande-t-elle en donnant une petite secousse à mes jambes de son pied.

– Et toi ?

– J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, confesse-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

– Moi aussi. D'excitation.

– C'est peut-être la dernière journée qu'on passe ensemble de notre vie.

– Peut-être. Mais c'est peut-être aussi la suite d'une longue série.

Elle m'envoie un baiser et ramasse les assiettes, chantonnant presque muettement l'hymne des Hunger Games. Je finis rapidement ma bouchée et l'aide, échangeant des petits coups de hanches moqueurs de temps à autres.

* * *

– Je n'ai jamais de chance aux tirages. J'aurais dû être mentor cette année, gémit Shaylee alors que nous sommes enlacés sur le canapé, en train de regarder Caesar Flickermann introduire les Jeux de cette année.

– Quand j'aurai gagné, on sera mentors tous les deux. C'est mieux que tu ne le sois pas, de toute manière. Tu m'aurais trop distrait.

Elle me frappe l'épaule et on se met à rire. C'est vrai, en plus. Quand elle est là, je ne vois rien d'autre qu'elle. Comment me préparer aux Trente-cinquième Hunger Games si elle est là ?

– Es-tu sûr, Hammil ? Tu sais que je t'aimerai toujours autant même si tu ne participes pas aux Jeux…

– Je sais. C'est moi qui le veux. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire.

– Ça nous change, tu sais. On peut s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses, mais c'est différent quand ça arrive réellement. Tu ne seras plus jamais le même.

– Mais peut-être que je te comprendrai mieux.

– On va faire un beau couple, après ça. Un couple de dérangés.

Elle se met à rire et s'installe plus confortablement dans mes bras.

On a les mêmes conversations depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Depuis que ça a été confirmé que je serai le volontaire cette année. On savait déjà que je le serais, bien sûr, mais ç'a été officiel quand j'ai gagné tous les combats haut la main, Shaylee là à chaque instants pour m'encourager.

– Aller, champion, temps de te préparer. Il faut que tu sois absolument irrésistible aujourd'hui.

On se tire la langue et je monte dans notre chambre m'habiller de plus que des sous-vêtements. Shaylee entre dans la pièce alors que je m'inspecte dans le miroir d'un regard critique. Elle passe ses mains sur mon crâne et fronce les sourcils.

– Les cheveux plus longs t'allaient beaucoup mieux.

– Peut-être, mais ils me bloquaient la vue. Tu sais à quel point ils poussent vite, et je n'aurai pas l'occasion de les couper dans l'arène.

– Je sais, je sais.

Elle me frappe bruyamment la tête et je me retourne en grognant, l'attrapant par la taille et la jetant sur le lit.

– Alors c'est comme ça, hein ?

Elle se met à rire et je me laisse tomber de tout mon poids sur elle. Elle se défend faiblement, mais on sait tous les deux que si elle le voulait vraiment, je serais à terre, sonné. Je commence à la chatouiller et elle se débat de plus belle, se trémoussant d'un côté et de l'autre.

– Stop ! C'est l'heure.

J'arrête le temps de regarder l'horloge au mur. C'est en effet l'heure, il va être midi dans vingt minutes. Je la relâche à contrecœur et elle dépose un baiser sur mon nez avant de sortir de la pièce. Je passe les mains sur mes vêtements, m'assurant qu'ils ne sont pas trop chiffonnés, et la suis après une grande inspiration.

Avant même d'arriver dans la place centrale, j'aperçois mes parents. Shaylee dépose un baiser sur ma joue et part en avant avec un petit signe de la main. Ma mère est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et mon père semble prêt à exploser.

– Hammil… Je t'en prie, tu peux encore changer d'avis… murmure ma mère, plaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Mon père hoche la tête sans rien dire. Il n'a jamais été un homme de mot après tout.

– Vous savez très bien que ça ne sert à rien. J'ai pris ma décision il y a des années déjà. C'est vous qui n'avez jamais été capable de l'accepter.

– Parce que tu vas mourir !

Je sens la colère monter en moi mais tente de me calmer, prenant de grandes inspirations.

– C'est toute la confiance que vous avez en moi ? Je peux gagner. Je vais gagner ! Je suis fort, autant que Shaylee. Elle a bien gagné l'année dernière, elle !

– Ce n'est pas la même chose… Elle a eu de la chance, les autres tributs n'étaient pas très forts cette année-là. Et si jamais ils sont plus forts que toi cette fois-ci ? La fille volontaire, Erwin, elle semble forte !

Je secoue la tête avec frustration.

– Non, Erwin est idiote. Elle n'est pas capable de réfléchir, elle ne fait que foncer dans le tas. Je pourrais la battre facilement. Je suis prêt, ok ? Et je veux le faire.

– Je ne veux… _On_ ne veut pas te perdre, Hammil… dit-elle en échangeant un regard avec mon père, les larmes aux yeux.

– Et vous n'allez pas me perdre. Je vais vous prouver que je peux le faire. Je vais gagner !

Je reste silencieux un moment.

– Et surtout, ne venez pas me voir avant que je parte.

Ma mère laisse échapper un sanglot et se réfugie dans les bras de mon père. J'en profite pour partir, inclinant sèchement la tête en les dépassant. Shaylee m'attend à la ligne et elle pose sa main sur mon bras pour essayer de me calmer.

– Ça va ?

– Ça va aller mieux quand je serai devant les caméras.

– Impressionne-les tous, champion. Comme tu le fais avec moi.

Elle m'embrasse doucement et s'éloigne, allant rejoindre les autres vainqueurs du district deux. Warick et Arihel m'attendent dans la section des dix-huit ans et on échange des poignées de main firmes.

– Prêt pour l'aventure ? me demande Arihel en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

– Plus que prêt.

– Ha ! Toujours aussi confiant, hein ? s'exclame Warick avec un sourire. Je vais bien rire quand tu vas mourir devant tout Panem.

Je le frappe sans force au ventre et il fait semblant de s'effondrer. Les autres autour s'écartent, croyant à une bagarre, et j'aperçois des pacificateurs qui regardent dans notre direction.

– Imbécile, marmonne Arihel en le redressant.

– Eh.

Warick se met à rire et tout le monde retourne à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire attendre le début de la moisson avec impatience. Je continue de discuter tranquillement avec mes deux meilleurs amis, échangeant de temps en temps un regard avec Shaylee. Finalement, l'hymne commence et on se tait. Le maire fait son discours habituel. Je l'écoute d'une oreille, trop excité pour vraiment faire attention. J'ai le corps tendu et j'ai l'impression de vibrer d'excitation. Alors que l'hôte se présente, un drôle de type aux cheveux verts et aux habits ridicules, j'observe la foule autour de moi. Tout le monde est détendu et de bonne humeur. Évidemment, puisqu'ici, ils savent qu'aucun enfant ne va aller à sa mort contre son gré. Ici, les Jeux sont attendus toute l'année, sont aimés. Ici, il y a des carrières.

– Je suis volontaire !

Je regarde à ma droite avec surprise. Mercer n'a même pas encore pigé un nom. C'est Erwin, toujours impatiente. Elle est incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Elle me dégoûte. Elle est une fille, et pourtant elle ne prend aucun soin de son apparence. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas très jolie au naturel, mais en plus elle a une coupe de cheveux horrible et elle s'habille comme un garçon. Elle se croit supérieure à tout le monde, mais ça lui a pris trois ans avant de pouvoir participer aux Jeux, parce qu'elle se faisait toujours battre aux tournois. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle croit vraiment qu'elle peut gagner par la force brute. Elle est loin de me faire peur.

C'est enfin à mon tour, et après une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Arihel et un « Ne tombe pas mon vieux » de Warick, je m'avance et me déclare volontaire. Je monte sur l'estrade avec confiance et je peux sentir le regard de Panem au complet sur moi. Je garde la tête bien haute, exubérant d'assurance. C'est maintenant que ça commence. C'est comme ça qu'on ne fera qu'un, Shaylee et moi. Les Jeux sont tout ce que nous connaissons, et nous allons les connaitre ensemble, après ça. Sans les Jeux, nous n'étions rien, mais une fois vainqueur, nous serons quelque chose. Ensemble.

En serrant la main d'Erwin, je retiens une expression de dégoût, mais je n'arrive pas à empêcher un léger tressaillement du coin de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir être en alliance de carrières avec elle dans l'arène. Il serait peut-être mieux que je la tue dès le début. Ça sera à voir.

* * *

Shaylee me saute dans les bras et me couvre de baisers. Je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres et réponds avec autant d'enthousiasme.

– Ne meurt pas, Hammil. Tu es la seule famille que j'ai, murmure-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre ma poitrine.

– C'est promis. Prends soin de toi, ok ? Va voir Arihel et Warick quand tu te sens seule. Ils vont s'occuper de toi.

– Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mets toute ton énergie à gagner.

– Je t'aime, Shaylee.

– Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout.

On s'embrasse à nouveau, puis elle doit partir, les trois minutes passées. Avant de franchir la porte, elle me lance un petit clin d'œil, mais son sourire est triste. Elle n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant ses Jeux. Elle fait souvent des cauchemars où elle se réveille en larmes. Je vis chez elle depuis qu'elle est revenue, car la maison vide lui fait peur. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle pendant notre séparation. Je dois revenir pour elle. À tout prix.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensés de ces deux tributs ? __Et sinon, autres commentaires ? =3 _Pour être franche, mon perso préféré dans ce chapitre est Shaylee XD.


	4. Une petite leader et un rebelle

_Et voilà les tributs du district 3 ! Enfin d'autres que des volontaires =3 !**  
**_

_Plus j'écris de moissons, plus j'ai hâte de les faire découvrir, c'est horrible T.T Je commence vraiment à me demander si je vais pouvoir les tuer. Mais bon, c'est les Hunger Games, alors il le faut... Et puis, j'ai déjà quelques morts de prévues XD. Pour le moment, Wade semble le favoris ^^ Mais je vous préviens, à partir des districts plus pauvres, il y en a plusieurs qui sont très intéressants =D  
_

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent, et particulièrement à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. J'ai besoin d'encouragements quand j'écris, parce sinon je perds vite l'inspiration. J'essaie de travailler à ce problème XD.  
_

_Enjoy ^^  
_

* * *

**District 3 Reapings**

_Une petite leader et un rebelle**  
**_

* * *

_**Dixie Duncain, 12 ans, District 3**_

Je me tourne vers les autres, posant mon index devant ma bouche. Ils hochent tous la tête vigoureusement, et je fais signe au plus rapide d'entre nous, Adi, d'aller en reconnaissance. Il s'éloigne rapidement, petite forme à peine distinguable dans la marée humaine du quartier. Je tapote l'épaule de Roseann, lui faisant comprendre que c'est elle qui doit garder l'œil ouvert pour les pacificateurs. Elle fait un signe de tête affirmatif et s'en va à son tour pour se trouver une place en hauteur.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Adi revient, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Notre cible du jour est le garde-manger du pacificateur en chef du district. Avec toutes les préparations pour la moisson, il a d'autres chats à fouetter que de surveiller sa maison. Le gamin de sept ans fait un trois avec sa main. Je sépare donc notre groupe en deux. L'un fait une diversion, éloignant ainsi les trois passants qui risqueraient de nous voir entrer dans la maison par la porte arrière, pendant que le deuxième se glisse à l'intérieur pour voler la nourriture. Je fais bien sûr parti du deuxième groupe, celui des vétérans, celui qui risque le plus à se faire prendre. Ce groupe d'enfants, de voleurs, c'est moi qui l'ai créé après tout.

Je mets les deux bras en avant et le groupe de diversion s'élance. Il fait semblant d'être deux équipes différentes qui jouent à la balle et qui se chicanent, en venant même à se battre. Adi est reparti aussi, et bientôt on entend un léger sifflement signalant que le chemin est libre. Accompagnée des trois autres de mon groupe, tous au dessus de dix ans, on s'élance à toute vitesse, zigzaguant parmi la foule qui se forme autour de la diversion. J'aperçois bientôt la porte et m'y précipite, l'entrebâillant et laissant les autres passer devant moi. Je referme la porte derrière moi, et silencieusement, nous nous mettons au travail.

Nous trouvons un pain entier, quelques poignées de graines que je ne reconnais pas mais qui semblent mangeables, ainsi qu'à notre grande excitation, une grappe entière de raisins. J'en enfourne plusieurs dans ma bouche, les distribuant aux autres. C'est notre récompense, puisqu'on prend le gros du risque. Nous avons toujours droit à un peu plus que les autres. J'entends alors trois sifflements courts et les trois autres écarquillent les yeux de peur. Je me précipite à la fenêtre du devant. Darrell revient chez lui.

On sort en précipitation par la porte arrière et je leur indique trois directions différentes. Ils me saluent rapidement et s'en vont, disparaissant facilement dans les rues passantes. J'accours vers le groupe qui fait la diversion, et dès qu'ils me voient, ils s'enfuient tous, créant de la confusion dans la foule. J'aperçois au loin l'uniforme blanc de Darrell et je prends mes jambes à mon cou à mon tour.

Bientôt, je suis à notre point de rencontre habituel. Tous les enfants sont là et nous partageons également nos trouvailles. Alors que je mâche lentement mon bout de pain, j'inspecte mon groupe avec fierté. J'ai trouvé la plupart d'entre eux en train de mourir de faim, dans des ruelles, ou parfois même dans une rue principale. On leur jetait des regards tristes, mais personne ne voulait les aider. Le district trois est loin d'être le plus pauvre district, et j'ai l'impression que c'est pourquoi l'entraide pour les plus démunis n'est pas très forte. Ils étaient tous squelettiques et surtout, suspicieux. Maintenant, on pourrait probablement mourir les uns pour les autres. Je les ai sauvés de la mort, mais ils m'ont sauvée tout autant.

– T'as pas peur pour la moisson, Dixie ? marmonne Adi, les yeux au sol.

– Mon nom est dans le bol que quatre fois. Je vais pas être pigé, ça va être un plus vieux, t'en fait pas.

– C'est vrai, hein ? il laisse échapper un petit rire de soulagement, et je peux voir les autres se détendre visiblement. Je suis la plus vieille de notre groupe, la seule qui peut être pigée à la moisson. Et c'est moi leur leader. Si je suis pigée, ils n'auront plus personne.

– Ok, les p'tits. Je dois rentrer me préparer maintenant. Gardez le profil bas aujourd'hui, ne vous faîtes pas remarquer par les pacificateurs.

– J'aurais aimé voir la tête de Darrell, rigole l'un des plus âgés.

On se met tous à rire, et je les quitte, me rendant chez moi. Plus je m'en approche, plus les maisons sont petites et décrépies. Les vêtements des gens sont de plus en plus sales et troués, comme les miens. J'aperçois le soûlon du quartier, qui titube en plein milieu de la rue, un sourire niais au visage. Ici, il n'y a pas de voitures qui passent, et par endroit il n'y a même pas de rues pavées. On se déplace à pied, on reprise nos vêtements plutôt que d'en acheter des neufs, et certains jours, on n'a rien à manger.

Je m'arrête devant ma minable de maison, complètement délabrée et pourrie. La peinture est à moitié partie, l'une des vitres est brisée et le plancher craque comme l'enfer. Je rentre et me dirige vers la pièce du fond, où est couché mon père.

– Dixie ? Où étais-tu partie ? dit mon père dans un râle difficile.

Je m'assieds au pied de son lit et lui montre une petite tranche de pain qu'il me reste.

– J'ai fait des petits travaux pour une femme riche en échange de ça. Tu as besoin de force aujourd'hui, pour aller à la place centrale.

Il tente de me sourire, mais ça lui demande trop d'effort. Depuis quelques semaines, il n'est même plus capable de bouger la tête. On a demandé de l'aide à des guérisseurs, mais vu qu'on n'a pas l'argent pour les payer, personne ne veut venir. Je retiens mes larmes en regardant son visage émacié et ses yeux vitreux. Il ressemble presque à un squelette, maintenant. J'ai peur que si je le touche, il va se briser en milles morceaux.

– Je ne pense pas que je pourrais y aller. Je suis désolé, chérie. C'est ta première moisson après tout…

– Ne t'en fait pas, papa. Je serai pas pigée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre puis se referme, et quelques secondes plus tard, ma mère se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Dixie, va te changer, on doit bientôt partir.

Je souris à mon père et lui glisse un « à plus tard », puis je m'éclipse dans la chambre que je partage avec ma mère. Je sors ma plus belle paire de pantalon et mon haut le plus propre, puis m'inspecte dans le miroir craquelé. Mes cheveux courts sont ébouriffés et je tente de les dompter, en vain.

– Tu ressembles vraiment à un garçon. Ç'aurait été encore mieux si tu en étais réellement un. Comme ça tu pourrais déjà aider à l'usine, nous faire plus d'argent, crache ma mère en entrant dans la pièce.

Je baisse les yeux et la contourne, l'ignorant. Je suis habituée, maintenant. Elle a toujours voulu un garçon, et encore plus depuis que mon père et malade et que c'est elle qui doit s'occuper de nourrir la famille. Et elle ne manque pas de me le répéter sans arrêt. « Si tu étais un garçon tu pourrais faire ci, si tu étais un garçon tu pourrais faire ça. » S'il n'y avait pas mon père, je serais partie de cette maison il y a longtemps.

* * *

Alors que je me tiens dans la section des douze ans, je sens des papillons se former dans mon ventre. Je sais que c'est idiot, il y a si peu de chance que je sois pigée. Quand j'aurai dix-huit ans et que mon nom sera dans le bol vingt-huit fois, c'est là que je devrai être inquiète. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, l'atmosphère de stress général n'aide pas. Il y a des filles dans ma section qui sanglotent, et rien encore n'est arrivé.

Le maire fait son discours sur l'histoire de Panem, et plus le temps passe, plus je me sens agitée. J'ai les paumes en sueur et je les essuie en vain sur mon pantalon. Ils présentent les mentors pour cette année. C'est toujours les même, car nous n'avons eu que deux vainqueurs dans les trente-quatre ans des Jeux, Doreen Speight et Iain Kidd. Gemma Timberis, notre hôtesse, se présente ensuite. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, regardant autour de moi. Les filles se tiennent par la main, les gars se lancent des regards inquiets. Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir d'amis de mon âge, d'être toute seule dans ce groupe de personne. J'aimerais avoir du soutien, moi aussi.

– Les filles d'abord, n'est-ce pas ? dit Gemma d'une voix enjouée.

Je reporte mon attention sur elle, suis le mouvement de sa main dans le bol. Elle prend son temps, l'enfonce jusqu'au bout. Finalement, elle attrape un petit bout de papier. Je le regarde avidement, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois que je prie.

Pas moi.

Pas moi.

Je vous en prie, pas moi.

Elle déplie le papier et le regarde un moment sans bouger. Un sourire éclate sur son visage et elle regarde les caméras.

– Di-i-ixie Duncain, dit-elle d'une voix forte, déformant mon nom avec son accent du Capitole.

Mon nom.

J'entends des gémissements et regarde autour de moi, cherchant la source, avant de me rendre qu'ils viennent de moi. Je me tais immédiatement et les autres filles de douze ans s'écartent de moi, me permettant un passage vers l'hôtesse. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer. C'est moi. J'ai été pigé. Je n'avais que quatre papier dans ce bol, sur des milliers. Et c'est le mien qui a été pigé.

Je m'avance lentement, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de mes jambes. Je voudrais regarder le sol. Regarder à l'intérieur de moi. Disparaître. Mais je me force à lever à tête. Je monte les marches de l'estrade. Mon ventre me fait mal.

Gemma me regarde avec un gentil sourire. J'ai envie de le lui arracher du visage. Si elle avait pris un papier du dessus, si elle avait moins voulu faire du suspense pour la caméra, je n'aurais pas été pigée. Je serais dans les rangs, regardant le tribut choisi avec pitié. Mais non, c'est moi sur l'estrade. C'est moi que tout le monde regarde avec pitié. Parce que j'ai seulement douze ans. Parce qu'ils savent tous autant que moi que je vais mourir.

– Y a-t-il des volontaires ? demande l'hôtesse, comme les protocoles le demande. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans l'audience. J'ai peut-être douze ans, et ils savent tous que je vais mourir, mais personne ne me connait. Personne n'est prêt à mourir à ma place. Je serais comme eux, dans leur situation. Jamais je ne me sacrifierais pour une étrangère.

– Non ? Nous avons donc notre premier tribut pour les Trente-cinquième Hunger Games ! Une main d'applaudissement je vous prie.

À ma grande horreur, des applaudissements commencent. Ils ne sont pas énergiques, mais mon district, là où je suis née, applaudit alors qu'une fillette de douze ans est envoyée à sa mort. Je me retiens d'éclater en sanglot, me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour rester en contrôle. Je cherche ma mère des yeux afin de recevoir un support quelconque, mais je ne la vois nulle part.

– Au tour des garçons maintenant !

Elle s'approche du bol de gauche, et comme pour rire de moi, elle s'empare du premier papier qui lui passe sous la main. Je grince des dents et me force à rester droite et immobile.

– Spens Sperkilt !

Après quelques secondes, un garçon sort de la section des dix-sept ans. Il semble en choc et avance lentement, comme moi plus tôt. Mais lui il est grand et plus âgé. Il a l'air musclé. Il a beaucoup plus de chance que moi. Il n'est pas à plaindre comme moi.

Il monte sur l'estrade et nos regards se croisent. À ma grande surprise, il ne me regarde pas avec pitié. En fait, il semble n'y avoir aucune expression dans ses yeux d'un drôle de gris-bleu. Son visage est pâle, et il a les poings fermés, mais ses yeux semblent morts. Il brise le contact et se place à côté de l'hôte.

Elle appelle pour des volontaires, mais bien sûr personne ne réagit. Le maire s'avance ensuite, lisant le traité comme il le fait tous les ans. Ce traité horrible qui veut que nous remercions le Capitole de leur bienveillance à la fin de la guerre pour ne pas nous avoir tous exterminés.

Je sers ensuite la main de Spens. Je dois me tordre le cou pour voir son visage d'aussi près, et une vague de terreur me parcourt. Parce qu'il ne va pas être le seul. Ils vont tous être plus grands que moi, plus forts que moi. Ils pourront tous me soulever et me casser en deux comme une brindille. Je ne fais aucun poids dans cette compétition. Je vais mourir. Une larme s'échappe et coule sur ma joue. Je l'essuie rageusement alors que l'hôte dit au revoir à mon district.

* * *

Adi pleure à chaudes larmes, et je retiens les miennes tant bien que mal.

– Écoute-moi, Adi. Tu dois prendre soin du groupe, avec les autres. Ça fait longtemps qu'on fait ça, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour continuer. Ne vous faîtes pas prendre. Compris ? Juste assez pour survivre, mais pas trop parce que vous voulez pas vous faire remarquer.

– Ok, Dixie. Mais tu peux peut-être survivre, t'es intelligente. C'est toi qui nous as sauvés. Tu peux peut-être, hein ?

Je hoche la tête machinalement. On sait tous les deux que je n'ai aucune chance, mais on sait aussi que je ne quitte pas sans me battre. Il me prend dans ses bras et me sert le cou avec force. Je le lâche au bout de quelques secondes et le pousse vers la porte. Avant de partir, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

Ma mère est la suivante. Elle entre silencieusement dans la pièce et s'arrête devant moi. Elle n'a aucune expression sur le visage. Pas de tristesse, pas d'inquiétude, pas de colère. Rien.

– Ton père veut te dire qu'il t'aime. De ne pas perdre espoir.

– Dis lui que je l'aime aussi.

Nous restons silencieuses.

– Tu n'as rien à me dire, toi ? dis-je en à peine un murmure. J'aurais voulu ne pas le demander. J'ai peur de sa réponse.

– C'est une bouche de moins à nourrir.

Elle tourne les talons et sort à toute vitesse. Je regarde la porte se refermer et je sens la colère monter.

* * *

_**Spens Sperkilt, 17 ans, District 3**_

Le silence à table devient presque insoutenable. Ma mère a les yeux baissés, et de temps en temps une larme tombe et disparaît dans son cou. Mon père a la mâchoire tendue et les veines de son cou ressortent, proéminentes et porteuses d'un message. Le message que le jour de la moisson, dans notre famille, est le pire jour de l'année. Le jour de moisson nous rappelle que la rébellion a échouée. Il nous rappelle que mon grand-père en est mort. Il nous rappelle que mon père y a perdu la main. Il nous rappelle que le Capitole est au pouvoir. Et qu'à cause de ce pouvoir, deux jeunes de notre district vont mourir dans d'atroces conditions. Que l'un des ses jeunes pourrait être moi, avec les vingt-quatre bouts de papiers ayant mon nom dans un grand bol en verre.

Alors le repas se continue en silence, interrompu de temps en temps par un reniflement discret de ma mère. Ne pouvant plus supporter la pression plus longtemps, je me lève avec un raclement de chaise bruyant.

– Tu vas où, fiston ?

– M'entraîner.

– Fais attention à ne pas te faire voir.

– Ouais.

Je marche dehors. Les rues sont vides. Tout le monde est chez soi à se préparer, ou bien déjà dans la place centrale pour avoir des bonnes places. Ça me dégoûte, ceux qui aiment les Jeux. Ceux qui aiment voir des enfants s'entretuer, les voir sourire alors qu'ils viennent de tuer quelqu'un. Les voir pleurer et supplier alors qu'ils vont mourir. Je presse le pas, ayant besoin de me défouler. J'ai en général un bon contrôle de mes émotions, mais le jour de la moisson, c'est toujours différent. Pour tout le monde. L'air est différent, chargé de toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires. Les tensions sont à leur comble.

Je m'arrête devant un terrain vide, caché par plusieurs maisons abandonnées; en trop mauvais état pour que quiconque y vive. Dans l'une d'elles, je ramasse mon épée en bois et commence à faire ma routine d'étirements. Parfois, mon père se bat avec moi, mais aujourd'hui, il veut être là pour ma mère.

Je commence ma chorégraphie habituelle, imaginant un adversaire devant moi. Puis deux, puis trois. Je commence à être essoufflé, mais c'est exactement ce que je veux. Plus je m'épuise, plus je me calme. Mes émotions se focalisent, ma colère subsiste. Je suis à nouveau en contrôle.

J'entends une branche se briser derrière moi et je me retourne en sursaut. Ce n'est qu'un chien errant. Il me regarde, retroussant les babines, mais je fais un pas en avant et il s'enfuit à toute vitesse. J'aurais pu essayer de le tuer, ramener de la nourriture à la maison, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne soit pas atteint d'une maladie, et je ne veux pas prendre de chance. Je lève la tête. Le soleil monte rapidement; il est temps de rejoindre mes parents.

* * *

Ma mère m'a déjà sorti des vêtements pour la moisson et je les enfile rapidement. Alors que je les rejoins dans le salon, elle me sourit.

– Toujours aussi beau, mon fils.

Mon père ne bronche pas, mais il pose sa main sur mon épaule avant de sortir. Nous suivons les familles. Tout le monde a la mine sombre et quelques petits enfants pleurent même dans les bras de leurs parents. La moisson est un jour de tristesse dans le district trois, contrairement aux districts un, deux et quatre, en particulier dans les quartiers pauvres. Dans les quartiers plus riches du district, ils y en a qui apprécient. Ils s'amusent à faire des paris, ou encore décident d'être sponsors quand ils ont beaucoup d'argent. Mais ils sont rares. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, la moisson ressemble plus à un enterrement qu'à une célébration.

Je me mets en ligne pour signer le registre, saluant quelques personnes que je connais en les croisant. Mon ADN enregistré, je vais dans la section des dix-sept ans et rejoins mon groupe d'amis habituel. Je n'ai pas d'amis proches, mais mon père tient à ce que je ne me fasse pas remarquer par les pacificateurs. S'entraîner aux armes est interdit, et dans notre district, c'est considérer comme un signe de rébellion, contrairement aux districts qui forment des carrières. Alors même si je préfère être seul, je me force à me tenir avec des jeunes de mon âge, à faire des trucs qui ne m'intéressent pas du tout, comme draguer des filles. Je fais semblant d'être normal.

Les caméras s'allument et le spectacle commence. Tout le monde devient silencieux alors que notre maire commence à parler. Il raconte notre histoire, et à quel point le Capitole est merveilleux, qu'ils nous a tous sauvé d'une mort certaine. Je ferme les poings et m'oblige à rester sans expression. Il parle ensuite de la rébellion et de la l'annihilation du district treize. Alors qu'il dit cela, je peux imaginer dans ma tête ma mère qui pleure, comme chaque fois que ce district est mentionné. Et mon père qui tente de cacher sa colère tant bien que mal. Comme moi.

Les mentors monte ensuite sur l'estrade. Iain Kidd, qui a gagné les Dixième Hunger Games au bout de trois longues semaines et Doreen Speight, qui a gagné les Dix-huitième Hunger Games, s'alliant à son partenaire de district puis le tuant dans son sommeil. Quand c'est une question de vie ou de mort, la compassion n'a pas sa place. C'est soi ou l'autre.

L'hôtesse s'avance sur scène. Elle est aussi hideuse que tous les autres du Capitole, symbole de richesse et d'excès, avec leurs cheveux et peaux colorées, leurs vêtements extravagants, leur maquillage décadent, sans parler de leurs modifications génétiques inutiles. Ils sont l'image même d'un peuple qui s'en va vers sa destruction.

Elle pige le nom du tribut féminin, fouillant longuement dans la boule de verre. Je retiens mon souffle.

« Di-i-ixie Duncain ! »

On peut entendre de petits gémissements dans le silence de mort et j'aperçois du mouvement dans la section des douze ans. Mes poings se ferment à nouveau et je grince des dents. Une fillette de douze ans. Ça va être une fillette de douze ans.

Elle sort finalement du groupe. Pâle, les cheveux blonds courts, les yeux bruns alarmés. Elle ressemble presque à un garçon, si ce n'était des traits délicats et de la taille menue. Et elle est petite, bien plus petite que sa moyenne d'âge.

Je regarde, impuissant, alors que l'hôtesse appelle pour des volontaires et que personne ne se prononce, que personne ne fait même un mouvement. Elle se tient droite devant la foule, mais je peux voir, dans ses yeux, qu'elle s'effondre intérieurement.

C'est ensuite le tour des garçons. J'ai à peine le temps de me préparer, de même sentir l'angoisse, qu'elle a déjà pris un papier et le lit.

– Spens Sperkilt.

Je reste immobile quelques secondes, alors que les regards se tournent vers moi, abasourdis. C'est mon nom. Elle a pigé mon nom. Le garçon à ma gauche me donne une légère tape à l'épaule, les yeux plein de pitié, et je comprends le message. Je secoue la tête et m'avance. Mes poings sont toujours serrés et j'ai l'impression que mes ongles vont transpercer la peau. Je monte les marches lentement et croise le regard de la fillette. Elle semble surprise, pour une quelconque raison. Je prends bien soin de ne lui montrer aucune émotion. À partir de maintenant et dans les deux semaines qui suivent, personne ne doit savoir ce que je pense et ressens. En particulier quand c'est de la peur.

Il n'y a bien sûr pas de volontaire pour me remplacer. Ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai une chance de gagner. Après tout, je sais me servir d'une épée, je sais me défendre. J'ai une bien meilleure chance que ma partenaire de district, qui va probablement mourir au bain de sang.

Le maire lit le traité de Trahison, mais je n'écoute plus. Puis, je sers la main de la fillette. Elle est si minuscule que ça en devient ridicule. Et dans ses yeux, je peux voir la terreur.

Nous sommes ensuite escortés dans un immeuble, où nous avons une heure pour voir une dernière fois nos proches.

Mes parents entrent alors que je viens à peine de m'asseoir. Ma mère est en larmes, comme je m'y attendais, et mon père semble plus troublé que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

– Écoute-moi, fiston. Arrête donc de pleurer, Shae ! grogne-t-il à ma mère, qui pose sa main sur sa bouche et se met dans un coin, les yeux agrandit par l'inquiétude. Il soupire et s'approche de moi, me prenant le visage en tenaille entre sa main et son moignon, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

– Je t'ai entraîné, tu sais te battre. Use-le à ton avantage. Je me fous de ce que ton mentor te dit, ne révèle à personne que tu sais te battre. Si tu le gardes bien secret, tu ne seras pas une cible pour les Carrières, ils te laisseront tranquille. Tu dois paraître faible. Naïf même, si tu le peux. Avant d'entrer dans l'arène, personne ne doit savoir que tu peux manier l'épée. Tu comprends, fiston ?

Je hoche la tête et il appuie son front contre le mien.

– Tu peux le faire, je sais que tu peux. Survis.

Ma mère s'approche de nous timidement. Alors que mon père me relâche, j'ouvre grand les bras et elle s'y réfugie en sanglotant de plus belle.

– Je suis désolée Spens… Reviens, oui ? Je t'en prie, fais tout ce que tu peux pour survivre !

Je murmure des mots réconfortants à son oreille, retenant mes larmes tant bien que mal. Je regarde mon père et essaie de garder ma contenance.

– Je vous aime. Je vous le promets, je vais faire tout mon possible. Je vais gagner.

Mon père me donne un de ses rares sourires et ils partent. Je vais gagner. Je _dois_ gagner.

* * *

_J'ai un petit faible pour Dixie, personnellement, mais Spens devrait s'avérer un personnage intéressant dans l'arène, non ? =)_


	5. Une grande soeur et un altruiste résigné

_Dernier district de carrières ! :D Ensuite on passe au district 5, j'ai hâte de vous le faire découvrir. ^^**  
**_

_Merci infiniment aux commentaires, ils me font monter le sourire aux lèvres à chaque fois ! Je suis rendue à être vraiment excitée quand mon téléphone bip (signe d'un nouvel e-mail, et donc parfois d'une nouvelle review) XD.  
_

___Btw, je trouve ça plutôt drôle parce que chaque nouveau chapitre est toujours un peu plus long que les autres ^^'._

_Fin voilà, NdA terminée. X)  
_

* * *

**District 4 Reapings**

_Une grande sœur et un altruiste résigné**  
**_

* * *

_**Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4**_

Je laisse les vagues lécher mes pieds jusqu'aux chevilles, fermant les yeux et laissant ma conscience s'envoler. C'est ici que je me sens le mieux. Entre terre, mer et air. Lentement, j'enlève ma camisole, frissonnant au contact du vent contre ma peau nue. Je continue avec ma jupe, la laissant s'écraser silencieusement sur le sable. Mes sous-vêtements suivent quelques secondes plus tard, et je me tiens bientôt nue. Libre.

Je ramasse mes vêtements et les jettent hors de portée des vagues et je m'avance lentement, savourant le contact de l'eau entre mes mollets, mes cuisses, contre mes fesses, sur mes seins. Bientôt, je n'ai plus pied et je flotte sur le dos, le sourire aux lèvres. L'eau est froide et le soleil est à peine levé, mais je suis bien. Heureuse. Je profite une dernière fois avant mon départ de l'endroit qui m'a toujours ramenée au calme, au confort et à la sécurité.

– Eta ! s'écrie une voix masculine de la plage. Une voix que je reconnaîtrais toujours entre toutes. Une voix qui a un effet sur moi presque aussi fort que la mer et le ciel. Que le sable chaud qui colle aux pieds. Que les algues douces qui me caressent les jambes. Que les bandes de poissons que je traverse en plongée. Une voix irrésistible.

Sans pudeur, je nage jusqu'à Lyall. Il me tend mes vêtements, les yeux collés au ciel, et je réprime un rire moqueur.

– Merci.

– De rien.

Je me rhabille lentement. Je veux le provoquer, le forcer à me regarder. Il n'en fait rien.

– Tes parents te cherchent.

– Ils savent très bien que je suis ici.

– Ils voulaient que je m'assure que tu vas bien.

– Comme c'est gentil de leur part.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

– Jamais mieux été.

Il me regarde enfin et on échange un petit sourire. Ses yeux doux me regardent comme s'il peut voir au fond de mon âme. Ça me fait parfois peur, mais c'est aussi ce qui m'a d'abord attirée vers lui, alors que je n'avais que cinq ans et que lui en avait dix.

Je secoue mes cheveux et passe mes mains au travers. Grimaçant alors que je rencontre des nœuds, je regarde Lyall du coin des yeux. Il observe l'océan comme je le faisais plutôt.

– À quoi tu penses ?

– À toi.

– Vraiment…

Je souris et m'accroche à son bras, regardant l'océan à mon tour.

– Tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir regardé toute nue ? Tu as raison, tu as manqué une chance inespérée.

– Ha ha.

– Non, sérieux, à quoi tu penses, Lyall ?

– Je me demande si tu fais le bon choix, de te porter volontaire.

– Bien sûr que je fais le bon choix. Le district au complet est d'accord. Je suis la meilleure.

– Mais tu pourrais mourir.

– Pas avec toi comme mentor.

Il me donne un petit sourire.

– En plus, mes parents te tueraient si je ne revenais pas.

– C'est vrai, dit-il en frissonnant.

On rit doucement.

* * *

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée de ma maison, et à peine l'encadrement passé, Lateefah me saute dans les bras. Elle s'accroche à mon cou, sanglotant, et ses larmes mouillent de plus beau ma camisole.

– Eta… Te porte pas volontaire ! J'ai peur !

– Shh. Tout va bien aller. Tu vas voir, Latee, je vais tous les exterminer.

Elle pleure de plus belle et j'ai envie qu'on me donner une tape sur la tête.

– Désolée, chérie, j'ai pas utilisé les bons mots, ok ? Je vais revenir en vie, c'est tout ce dont tu dois te rappeler. Je vais revenir, et les parents vont être supers contents, et ta grande sœur va être une héroïne. Hm ?

Elle opine du chef avec énergie.

– Aller, essuie tes larmes.

Elle passe ses petites mains sur ses joues larmoyantes et frotte vigoureusement. Elle a le visage et les yeux gonflés, et avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mets à rire.

– Ris pas ! Méchante Eta !

– Compris, compris. J'arrête, ok ! J'arrête !

– Lateefah, dans ta chambre ! dit ma mère, descendant les marches. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas pleurer ? Seuls les faibles pleurent. Si tu veux gagner un jour les Jeux, tu dois être forte.

Je dépose ma sœur au sol et elle s'enfuit en courant, contournant largement ma mère, qui me regarde avec sévérité, les mains sur les hanches, ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon serré.

– Et toi Eta, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas la gâter.

– Elle a seulement quatre ans, maman.

– Tu as commencé tes entraînements à cinq ans, à ce que je sache.

– Et je t'ai déjà dit que je gagnerai les Jeux, alors tu n'as pas à l'entraîner ! Un enfant vainqueur sur deux est bien assez me semble !

Son visage reste impassible, mais ses doigts tremblent légèrement, signe qu'elle est en colère. Moi aussi, je suis en colère. Je ne veux pas imaginer mon adorable petite sœur grandissant de la même manière que moi, apprenant à tuer alors qu'elle peine à tenir un simple couteau dans ses petites mains encore potelées. Tant que je serai là, il n'est pas question que ma petite sœur deviennent un tribut. Bon, c'est vrai que je pourrais ne plus être là dans deux semaines, mais c'est exactement pourquoi je vais gagner. C'est pour cette raison que je m'entraîne sans répit depuis que je suis toute petite. Et avec Lyall comme mentor, qui a gagné les Trentième Hunger Games haut la main, la victoire m'est assurée.

On se toise en silence un long moment. Elle laisse finalement retomber ses bras et force un sourire bienveillant sur son visage.

– Va te préparer, on doit être à la place centrale dans une demi-heure.

* * *

La place est pleine quand nous arrivons, mais les gens me reconnaissent immédiatement et me laisse passer avec révérence. Je suis la seule volontaire du district cette année, mais personne ne doute que je serai la meilleure même s'il y en avait d'autres. Le district quatre a simplement moins de carrière que le un et deux. Ça n'empêche qu'on a eu cinq gagnants depuis le début des Jeux, et qu'il y a presque toujours un tribut du district quatre dans les huit derniers survivants. Notre district est fort, et je vais le prouver aux Jeux de cette année.

Quand j'arrive dans ma section, un groupe de filles m'entourent immédiatement, me complimentant sur ma robe, mes cheveux, mon teint de peau. J'écoute distraitement, habituée à de tels traitements.

– As-tu peur ?

– J'ai hâte de voir ton costume au défilé !

– Tu es tellement chanceuse d'avoir Lyall comme mentor !

– Tu crois que le gars pigé va être de la compétition pour toi ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, me contentant de sourire.

Cette année, il n'y a pas de volontaire chez les garçons. Personne n'est prêt, il semble. Normalement, ça aurait dû être Mizar, il est probablement aussi fort que moi, mais après la mort de sa sœur, ses parents l'ont supplié de ne pas participer. Autant pour moi, je n'aurais pas aimé l'avoir comme adversaire.

Le silence se fait alors que l'hymne commence. Les filles autour de moi continuent de murmurer avec excitation. La foule n'est qu'à moitié détendue, puisque qu'il y aura au moins un tribut envoyé à sa mort contre son gré.

Notre mairesse fait son discours habituel, puis présente les mentors de cette année. Lyall s'avance en premier et j'applaudis énergiquement alors qu'il fait une petite courbette et se retire. Ensuite vient Sigrid Bellamy, une femme maintenant dans la trentaine au visage sévère et aux épaules larges.

L'hôtesse, une femme squelettique aux traits de renards et aux vêtements colorés se présente.

– Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Je suis votre hôtesse, Juno Archer !

Le district l'acclame et l'applaudit. Le bruit est assourdissant et il semble m'envahir, me gonflant d'énergie. C'est aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment aujourd'hui. Ma tension monte. J'ai la chair de poule.

– Commençons par les filles ! s'exclame Juno alors qu'elle s'avance vers le bol de verre. Pendant un court moment, je me dis que ce serait drôle si c'était mon nom qui était pigé et un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Mais alors qu'elle attrape un papier et le déplie, je reprends mon sérieux. Elle appelle la fille choisie, qui sort de la section des quinze ans, l'air détendue. Elle sait que je suis volontaire. Et pour un instant, j'ai envie de ne pas me porter volontaire, juste pour voir son expression détendue se transformer en terreur.

Je ne le fais pas, et quand l'appel aux volontaires est fait, je m'avance avec assurance, les pas mesurés et un sourire triomphant sur le visage. La fille s'éclipse sans demander son reste et je m'arrête devant l'hôtesse.

– Ton nom, ma chère ?

– Eta Galloway.

– Tu sembles prête à gagner, toi. Une main d'applaudissement pour Eta !

J'ai l'impression de contrôler le monde, alors qu'on me siffle et m'applaudit sans retenue. Parce que je me sais dans l'écran des télévisions dans tout Panem, j'enchaîne sourires et clins d'œil charmeurs.

C'est maintenant au tour des garçons, et je m'immobilise, portant toute mon attention sur le minuscule bout de papier qui va déterminé la mort d'un pauvre innocent. Les souffles se retiennent et le silence est presque étouffant, après tout le bruit qu'il y avait à peine quelques secondes avant.

– Barthelemy Coleman !

Le silence est coupé par un sanglot provenant du coin des adultes, et un petit garçon sort de la section des douze ans. Il chancelle jusqu'à l'estrade et ses yeux sont déjà pleins de larmes. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, le temps de me recomposer. Ce n'est pas le temps d'avoir pitié. Si je veux gagner, il va devoir mourir, un point c'est tout. Et il mourra.

Juno se tourne vers l'audience.

– Des volontaires ?

L'assemblée reste silencieuse pendant quelques douloureuses secondes.

– Oui ! dit une voix grave. Je me porte volontaire !

Un jeune homme monte sans hésitation les marches, se plaçant devant le petit, qui ne se questionne pas plus que ça et descend à toute vitesse. Je regarde le volontaire et réussis avec grande difficulté à garder mon sang-froid.

– Ton nom, mon joli ? dit l'hôtesse avec un sourire charmeur.

– Mizar Lockhearst.

J'aurais encore préféré le petit de douze ans que Mizar. Parce que même s'il ne s'entraîne plus depuis un an, Mizar est un adversaire de taille, qui depuis ses premières années d'entraînement avait un grand potentiel. Et en plus de ça, il est vraiment très séduisant. Quoiqu'il fasse et quelque soit le score qu'il va recevoir à l'évaluation des juges, il peut être sûr d'avoir des sponsors simplement par son physique. Heureusement, là-dessus, c'est la même chose pour moi. Ça veut simplement dire que la compétition est devenue un peu plus difficile.

Je cherche Lyall des yeux et il me donne un sourire rassurant. « Tout va bien. » semblent dire ses yeux. « Je suis là. » Je calme ma respiration et continue de regarder les caméras. À ma grande satisfaction, mon moment de défaillance semble être passé inaperçu.

La mairesse récite le traité et je m'empêche tant bien que mal de regarder Mizar. Il n'était pas sensé participer. Il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas. Les questions m'encombrent l'esprit alors que je devrais profiter de mon moment de gloire. Je secoue la tête subtilement, quand je suis sûre que les caméras ne sont pas sur moi.

On doit maintenant se serrer la main, et alors que je le fais, Mizar et moi échangeons un long regard. Ses yeux bleus me regardent fixement, sans hésitation, comme je le fais sûrement. Il n'y a de pitié d'aucun côté. Nous savons tous les deux qu'un seul peut revenir ici, et nous l'acceptons.

* * *

Mes parents et ma petite sœur passent la porte. Latee se love dans mes bras et renifle un peu, mais aucunes larmes ne sortent.

– Tu vas gagner, Eta ?

– C'est promis.

Mon père embrasse mon front.

– Je suis fier de toi. Tu étais belle à l'écran.

– Merci papa.

– Ramène-nous la coupe. Souviens-toi bien de tout ce que tu as appris. Et suis bien les conseils de Lyall, dit ma mère.

– Oui, maman. Vous allez voir, je vais vous donner le spectacle du siècle.

Ils me sourient et m'enlacent eux aussi, puis ils doivent partir. Après eux viennent une suite de jeunes de mon âge, pour la plupart avec qui j'ai à peine parlé avant, me souhaitant tous bonne chance, qu'ils savent que je vais gagner, etc.

Quand je suis enfin seule, un énorme sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres. C'est parti.

* * *

_**Mizar Lockhearst, 16 ans, District 4**_

Je remonte le filet lentement, peinant un peu. C'est une attrape généreuse et je souris à la vue de tous les poissons frétillants qui créent leur concert habituel, alors qu'ils frappent le plancher du bateau de leurs ailerons et de leur queue. Je m'accroupis à côté du filet et tente de compter nos trouvailles, mais mon père me tapote l'épaule.

– On va s'en occuper plus tard. Mettons-les à congeler pour le moment.

Le travail finit, on s'assied, mon père au volant. Je l'observe alors qu'il nous reconduit au port. Ses cheveux sont devenus grisâtres alors qu'ils étaient encore blonds il y a deux ans. Des rides se sont formées autour de ses yeux et dans son cou. Et son sourire est fatigué, triste. Je ne l'ai pas entendu rire à gorge déployée depuis des lunes. Depuis Tea.

– Mizar.

Je sors de ma rêverie et réalise que mon père me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

– Hm ?

– Tu ne vas pas… Aujourd'hui…

Il trébuche sur ses mots, mais je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à le faire, parce que je sais que ça le blesse. Je le comprends, de toute façon, comme je comprends ma mère. Après Tea, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. Ou plutôt, ne voulaient pas. Alors sans même qu'ils n'aient à me le dire, j'ai arrêté les entraînements.

– On mange quoi ce soir ? dis-je écartant une mèche de mon visage.

Il a un sourire soulagé et hausse les épaules.

– Tu demanderas à ta mère.

– Dès qu'on rentre.

– Une envie particulière ?

– Tout ce qu'elle fait est bon.

– Ça c'est vrai.

* * *

Le repas nous attend sur la table quand nous arrivons. Mon père et moi nous installons avec des grognements satisfaits et ma mère nous regarde avec amusement, alors qu'elle dépose le pain et prend sa place à son tour.

– Mizar se demandait ce qu'on allait manger ce soir, dit mon père, et immédiatement elle laisse échapper un soupir. Je me retiens de rire. Principalement car ça n'a rien de drôle.

– Je pensais faire un des poissons que vous venez de pêcher.

– Un peu de créativité, chérie ! s'exclame mon père.

– Laissez-moi y penser. Je vous reviens avec ça après...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et un silence pesant prend place.

Après la moisson. À laquelle j'aurais dû être volontaire. Après la moisson. Où un gamin va être pigé pour mourir à ma place. Après la moisson. Pour laquelle je me suis entraîné toute ma vie.

Les gens du district comprennent, bien sûr. Mais en même temps, ils ne comprennent pas. Les familles qui ont un fils éligible pour la moisson me désignent du doigt, le regard accusateur. Les garçons de mon âge continuent de me parler, d'être mes amis. Mais quand je ne suis pas là, quand ils croient que je ne peux pas entendre, ils murmurent leurs frustrations, leur colère. Parce que je peux le faire. Parce que je pourrais être vainqueur des Jeux. Je pourrais apporter la gloire à mon district. Mais je ne le fais pas.

Depuis un an, nous avons deux sujets tabous dans la maison. Tea et les Jeux. Tea parce que c'est trop douloureux, les Jeux parce qu'on se sent responsables de ce qui va se passer à midi. Quand un garçon tout tremblant devra se rendre sur l'estrade, puis faire le défilé, les entrevues, et finalement l'arène. Où il mourra. Sans n'avoir jamais eu aucune chance.

– Je n'ai plus faim.

Je prends mon assiette et la dépose dans la bassine de vaisselle sale. Mes parents restent immobiles alors je m'en vais dans ma chambre. Je sais que ce n'est pas de leur faute, je les comprends. Ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque de me perdre aussi. Je le sais parfaitement, mais le sujet reste sensible.

* * *

La place centrale est pleine à craquée. Mes parents me laissent après m'avoir regardé longuement. « Ne le fait pas. Ne le fait surtout pas. » disent-ils silencieusement. Je ne le ferai pas. Pour eux. Pour Tea.

J'aperçois Eta de loin. Tout le monde sait quand elle est là. Elle illumine comme personne d'autre, et elle le sait. C'est parce qu'elle est la volontaire cette année que je ne suis pas trop détesté pour ne pas l'être. Parce qu'elle aussi elle est entraînée. Elle sait se battre et elle est attirante. Elle a de très bonnes chances de gagner. Alors le district quatre se dit que ce n'est pas trop grave si Mizar Lockhearst ne participe pas aux Jeux, il y a toujours Eta. Mais malgré tout, ça veut aussi dire qu'un garçon qui n'a aucun entraînement devra aller dans l'arène. Alors même si Eta est là, Mizar devrait aussi. Et ainsi, alors que je me rends dans ma section, je sens les regards pesés sur moi. Accusateurs, désapprobateurs, demandeurs.

Je baisse les yeux, croise les bras. Je le fais pour mes parents. Je le fais pour moi. Je le fais pour notre famille. Je vais rester dans ma section bien sagement, et ce soir je serai dans notre cuisine, à aider ma mère pendant qu'elle prépare un délicieux repas. Et ce sera ainsi pour les deux années suivantes. Et une fois que je ne serai plus éligible, les gens oublieront, et la vie pourra reprendre normalement. Sauf pour les familles qui auront perdu un fils, ou un frère, ou peut-être même un petit ami. Eux me croiseront dans la rue et m'empêcheront d'oublier. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Mon problème, ce sont mes parents qui seraient détruits si je ne reviens pas, parce que je suis maintenant tout ce qu'ils ont. Parce que Tea n'est plus là.

Mes amis me rejoignent et on discute de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de la moisson qui va prendre place. Je leur en suis reconnaissant, parce que plus les minutes avancent, plus je suis dévoré par la culpabilité.

Le silence tombe et je tourne mon regard vers la scène. La mairesse s'avance et je sens mes muscles se contracter. Ça commence vraiment. La moisson à laquelle je me suis préparé toute ma vie, qui était sensée être ma moisson, et qui en fin de compte ne le sera pas. Ne le sera jamais.

Alors que les mentors sont présentés, je jette un regard vers mes parents. Ma mère a les mains tordues et se mord la lèvre et mon père a les bras croisés fermement, exactement comme moi. Ils me regardent eux aussi, ne me lâchent pas des yeux. Je prends une grande inspiration et retourne mon attention sur la mairesse, qui a été remplacée par Juno. Je retiens un rictus de dégoût à la vue de la femme. Je ne comprends décidément pas la mode du Capitole, s'il faut être aussi maigre et avoir le nez refait en museau. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas.

C'est rendu le temps de la pige. Il n'y a aucune tension dans l'air. En fait, tous les regards sont sur Eta plutôt que sur l'écran géant. Elle a une moue amusée alors que la jeune fille de quinze ans monte sur scène et je me demande ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête, quand elle s'apprête à se porter volontaire pour un combat à mort contre vingt-trois autres personnes. Si c'était mon année aussi, qu'est-ce que je penserais, moi ? Est-ce que je serais amusé comme elle ? Non, pas comme elle. Je serais excité, tendu. Peut-être même que j'aurais un peu peur. Mais je crois que je serais surtout fier.

Eta monte sur l'estrade et fait son petit spectacle, avec clins d'œil, sourires et petits saluts de la main. Elle est déjà dans l'arène, à penser aux sponsors, aux caméras. Elle sait qu'elle doit être aimée, et elle sait comment être aimée. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, sa peau dorée, ses grands yeux bleus et ses formes généreuses. Eta est une séductrice, elle en apprend l'art depuis un tout jeune âge.

Et c'est alors le tour des garçons. Je sens mon ventre se contracter douloureusement et je ferme les yeux, espérant être à des kilomètres d'ici. Malheureusement, j'entends la voix de l'hôtesse alors qu'elle appelle avec une horrible voix enjouée « Barthelemy Coleman.»

J'entends un sanglot qui me force à ouvrir les yeux et à faire face à la situation. Un garçon sort de la section de douze et je me mords la langue si fort que je goutte du sang. Douze ans, il n'a que douze ans. Il a des parents, des amis, toute une vie devant lui. Et parce que je ne participe pas cette année, il va mourir. Par ma faute. Tout par ma faute. Et alors qu'il se tient à côté de Juno, les larmes aux yeux, je sais que je ne peux pas permettre ça. Mes parents comprendraient. Il n'a que douze ans… Si un gars de dix-huit avait été pigé, c'est une autre histoire, mais douze ans… Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, si ? J'ai le pouvoir le changer sa vie, de le sauver. J'ai ce pouvoir et je refuse de l'utiliser ? Est-ce vraiment le genre de personne que je suis ?

Je n'ai qu'à gagner, après tout. Si je gagne, il n'y aura aucun problème. Mes parents monteront dans l'échelle sociale, ils auront encore leur fils, le district aura la gloire, et le gamin aura la vie sauve. C'est ça. Je n'ai qu'à gagner.

– Des volontaires ?

Je me tourne vers mes parents. Ma mère pleure dans les bras de mon père. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ils savent déjà. Bien sûr qu'ils savent, ils m'ont élevés. Ils savent bien que je ne pourrais jamais être responsable de la mort d'un enfant de notre district. Je regarde longuement mon père et il hoche la tête, le visage livide.

– Oui ! Je me porte volontaire !

Je me fraie un passage parmi les autres garçons et monte sur l'estrade, prenant bien soin d'avoir un visage composé, déterminé. Personne ne doit croire que je doute, même pas moi.

– Ton nom, mon joli ? ronronne l'hôte, et je retiens un mouvement de recul.

– Mizar Lockhearst.

Le district m'applaudit, comme il l'a fait pour Eta, et je me force à sourire. Parce que je dois gagner, et que pour gagner, j'ai besoin de sponsors. Je fais bien attention de ne pas regarder dans la direction de mes parents, parce que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler sinon. Et pour les deux ou trois prochaines semaines, il n'est pas question de m'écrouler. Pas avant d'être de retour chez moi, dans les bras de mes parents.¸

La mairesse lit ensuite le traité de Trahison. Il est long et ennuyant, comme il l'a toujours été, et je dois faire attention à rester sans trop d'expression, si ce n'est d'un sourire fier de temps en temps, au cas où les caméras se posent sur moi. C'est bientôt fini. Je ne me répète que cela. C'est bientôt fini. C'est bientôt fini.

Je sers la main d'Eta et me demande si on aurait pu devenir amis, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'y penser, parce que dans l'arène, c'est elle ou moi qui y reste. Et ce sera elle.

* * *

Mes parents me prennent dans leurs bras dès qu'ils me voient, et je dois me mordre la langue à nouveau pour ne pas pleurer, car il y aura des caméras avant d'entrer dans le train aussi et que je suis un carrière. Je ne peux montrer aucune faiblesse.

– Prends ça. C'était à ta sœur. Pour te rappeler que tu dois revenir, me dit ma mère en me tendant un élastique rose. Je le mets autour de mon poignet et hoche la tête.

– Tu peux gagner, Miz. Tu le sais, hein ?

Je hoche la tête à nouveau, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

– On est fiers de toi. Et quoi que tu fasses, on le restera.

Ils partent peu de temps après. Plusieurs amis viennent ensuite, me souhaitant tous plus ou moins la même chose. Et puis les visites sont terminées et on doit se rendre à la gare. Je regarde par la vitre de la voiture mon district, avec ses rues familières, ses boutiques colorées, cette mer à perte de vue, ce ciel bleu. Puis mon regard se porte sur l'élastique rose.

Tea, veille sur moi. Je vais en avoir besoin.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensés de nos deux volontaires ? ^^ Moi je les aime ceux-là. Et l'adorable Lateefah *o*_


	6. Une folle et un malchanceux

_Voilà deux tributs que j'aime beaucoup :D (mais je dis ça pour à peu près tous les tributs XD). J'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à écrire Greir, mais en fin de compte je trouve le résultat satisfaisant. ^^ Et celle qui a créée le personnage a donné son ok aussi :) Ils sont tous les deux assez spéciaux, alors j'espère que vous allez les aimer aussi :S**  
**_

_J'ai été un peu déçue de pas recevoir de commentaire sur ma dernière moisson, mais bon, j'en espère pour celle-ci ^^ J'ai néanmoins eu des lecteurs, donc ça me garde de bonne humeur de savoir qu'il y en a qui me suivent :D  
_

_Avez-vous vu ma nouvelle image pour l'histoire ? C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas la voir en version plus grande, j'en suis assez fière. ^^ J'adore l'idée de pouvoir faire des couvertures pour nos histoires ! X)  
_

_Enjoy !  
_

* * *

**District 5 Reapings**

_Une folle et un malchanceux**  
**_

* * *

_**Greir Redpool, 14 ans, District 5**_

J'entends des pas. Le craquement des brindilles et le crissement du cuir contre la terre battue. Je me lève d'un bond, mes sens en alertes, et marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle est tellement sale qu'on ne peut pas voir au travers, mais elle est aussi brisée dans le coin inférieur droit, ce qui me donne une vue parfaite du devant de la cabane. Une planche craque sous mon pied gauche et je retiens ma respiration. Habituellement, j'arrive à me déplacer sans faire de bruit, mais je viens de me réveiller, je ne suis pas à mon meilleur.

– Greir ? dit une voix masculine.

Je me jette à terre et décide de ramper jusqu'à la fenêtre.

– Greir, je sais que tu es là. Je vais entrer.

Non ! Je regarde autour de moi avec urgence. Je dois trouver une cachette, mais il n'y pas de trappe ou de porte arrière. Je me précipite finalement sous la table, espérant qu'il est assez idiot pour regarder superficiellement dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et je porte mes ongles à ma bouche, prenant bien soin de ne laisser échapper aucun son. Une botte noire passe l'encadrement, suivit d'une jambe habillée de blanc. Merde, c'est Elmo.

– Tes parents m'ont envoyé te chercher. Tu te souviens c'est quel jour, non ? C'est la moisson, tu dois te préparer.

Je sais bien que c'est la moisson, pourquoi pensent-ils que je suis ici ? Elmo passe complètement la porte et encore une fois, je ris intérieurement des ridicules uniformes de pacificateurs. Il fait quelques pas dans la pièce et je suis ses jambes des yeux sans ciller. Je sais qu'il va me trouver, Elmo ne lâche pas facilement, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il va chercher ailleurs cette fois. Il y a une première à tout.

Malheureusement pour moi, il me connait bien. Il donne une petite secousse à ma couverture du bout du pied et s'accroupit soudainement, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et il me sourit, des petites rides se formant autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

– Aller, Greir. Je n'ai pas envie de te traîner jusque chez toi de force. Et tu sais que je vais le faire si je dois.

Je soupire et me lève, le suivant hors de la cabane. Alors qu'on s'apprête à tourner au coin de la rue, je lance un dernier regard de regret à la cabane. C'est bien le seul endroit où je me sens à l'aise. Je tente de me cacher derrière Elmo, alors que je sens les regards des gens sur moi.

– C'est à cause de tes cheveux. Tu devrais te les peigner plus souvent, me dit Elmo en riant.

Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas juste ça, mais je passe néanmoins les mains dans mes cheveux, essayant de les aplatir tant bien que mal. Ça ne fonctionne pas, mais ça me distrait de l'attention des autres.

On s'arrête devant la maison de mes parents et je tire sur la manche d'Elmo. Il me regarde et pose sa grande main sur ma tête, détruisant tout le travail que je viens d'accomplir en m'ébouriffant. Je m'écarte de lui en fronçant les sourcils et il me sourit.

– On se voit sur la place principale, kiddo.

Je hoche la tête et il s'éloigne en sifflotant. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre en grand et Anita me regarde sévèrement.

– Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? On doit être à la place centrale dans quinze minutes ! Et regarde tes cheveux ! Et où as-tu donc dormi, pour avoir autant de poussière sur tes vêtements ?

Elle s'approche de moi et tente de s'emparer de mon bras, mais je l'esquive rapidement.

– Greir, enfin !

Pourquoi tout le monde dit toujours mon nom ? C'est pas comme si ça va me faire obéir plus vite. Il n'est pas question qu'elle touche mes cheveux ou mes vêtements. Pas elle.

– Chéri ! crie-t-elle en direction de la maison. Elle appelle probablement mon père.

Il sort la tête dans l'encadrement et nous regarde avec fatigue.

– Laisse-là donc, Ani. Ce n'est pas comme si une belle apparence changerait quoique ce soit dans la pige. Ou dans son caractère d'ailleurs.

Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Anita ouvre la bouche comme pour protester, mais semble finalement changer d'avis, et après un long soupir dans ma direction, elle marche dans la place centrale. Mon père la suit, me faisant un signe de main pour me dire de suivre. Je repasse à nouveau mes mains dans mes cheveux et les suis.

La place est pleine et je gémis doucement à l'idée de me retrouver dans un aussi gros groupe de personnes, moi qui ait du mal à vivre avec deux personnes. J'aperçois Elmo qui sépare deux garçons en train de se bagarrer et il me fait un petit signe de la main quand nos regards se croisent. Je sens un sourire se former sur mon visage et le retiens in extremis. Elmo est le seul adulte que j'aime, parce qu'il est le seul à ne pas essayer de me changer.

Mes parents me lancent un regard exaspéré et vont se placer avec les autres adultes. Je me mets en ligne pour signer le registre. Les gens me jettent des regards en coin, mais ils commencent à être habitués à mon apparence et attitude, ça fait quatorze ans que je suis comme ça.

Je suis finalement dans ma section et les filles s'écartent de moi. Apparemment, je suis surnommée la folle du district. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Avoir ce titre fait que personne ne m'approche. Et je suis en effet probablement un peu folle.

L'hymne commence et j'inspecte mes pieds nus, espérant que ça va passer vite. Ils sont très sales. Je remue tous mes orteils, un à la fois, essayant d'ignorer la tension générale. J'ai envie de disparaître dans la terre, tellement je me sens mal. Tout le monde a peur autour de moi, ça pue la sueur, ça rend l'air lourd. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je couvre mes oreilles de mes mains, ferme mes yeux, compte les moutons dans ma tête. Il reste, quoi, une vingtaine de minutes ? Vingt minutes et je peux retourner dans ma cabane. Vingt minutes et je peux quitter cette folie générale.

– Greir Redpool.

J'ouvre les yeux, surprise d'entendre mon nom. Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde me regarde avec des expressions effrayées. Qui a dit mon nom ? Je fais un tour sur moi-même. Les autres filles s'écartent encore plus de moi. Quoi ? Quoi ?

Je cherche Elmo du regard. Il s'approche de moi à pas lourds, les sourcils froncés. Il semble en colère. Ou peut-être que c'est plutôt de la tristesse. J'ai fait quelque chose ? J'aperçois l'écran géant. C'est moi que je vois dessus. Mes cheveux sont vraiment horribles.

Mais pourquoi je suis sur l'écran ? Je me tourne vers l'estrade. L'hôtesse tient un bout de papier dans ses mains. C'est ça alors ? J'ai entendu mon nom parce que c'est ça qui est écrit sur son papier ? Je viens d'être pigée ?

Elmo s'est frayé un passage dans le groupe de filles. Il y a trois autres pacificateurs derrière lui. Il s'arrête devant moi. Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux.

– Greir… Tu dois aller sur l'estrade.

Je le regarde, immobile. Je commence à comprendre mais… je ne veux pas comprendre.

– Greir…

Arrête de dire mon nom ! J'ai envie de lui crier dessus. Laisse-moi tranquille. Laissez-moi tous tranquille !

– Je t'en prie… Je ne veux pas utiliser la force sur toi. Pas pour ça…

Pour quoi ? Utiliser la force pour quoi ? Pour m'amener à ma mort ?

Je recule d'un pas. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les autres me font peur. Tout le monde me regarde. Je veux m'enfouir dans la terre. Ou m'envoler. Être loin, très loin d'ici. À des milliers de kilomètres. Sur un autre continent. Sur une autre planète.

Les mains d'Elmo se crispent quand il me voit reculer. Il baisse la tête encore plus. Et il fait un signe aux trois derrière lui. Avant que je ne puisse résister, je suis soulevée de terre et transportée sur l'estrade. Je réussis à donner un coup de pied à l'un deux et son nez se met à saigner, mais ils ne bronchent pas et je suis posée sur le sol brutalement, gardée en tenaille à côté de l'hôtesse. Elle me sourit et sans y penser, je lui crache dessus.

– Greir, ça suffit ! chuchote Elmo à mon oreille.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que je réalise enfin ce qui se passe. Je suis le tribut du district cinq. Moi. Je vais mourir. Je vais me faire tuer. C'est sûr. Je suis petite. Et j'ai seulement quatorze ans. Et personne ne m'aime. Je vais mourir et personne ne va être triste. Je ne pourrais pas l'être non plus, parce que je n'existerai plus.

L'hôtesse essuie sa veste avec un tissu, le regard mauvais. Elle retourne au micro.

– Des volontaires ?

Elle laisse à peine quelques secondes passer.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Au tour des garçons maintenant.

Je pleure pour de bon maintenant et les gardes me relâchent enfin. Je m'effondre au sol et couvre mes oreilles à nouveau. Je ne veux plus entendre, plus voir.

Je vais être dans les Hunger Games.

Les secondes et minutes passent, et je sens des mains familières me soulever et me transporter. J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre ceux d'Elmo, d'un brun chocolat similaires aux miens.

– Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien faire.

Je hoche la tête. Moi aussi je suis désolée.

– Cache-toi, Greir. Dans l'arène. Tu es bonne à ça. Cache-toi jusqu'au bout et survie. Ok ? Ils ne vont pas faire attention à toi, tu as l'air trop faible. C'est comme ça que tu peux survivre.

J'attrape sa barbe de ma main gauche et souris. Je l'aime, sa barbe. Elle va me manquer, dans l'arène.

– Tu ne vas pas parler ? C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on va se voir.

Il a un point. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire. Il a tellement de choses. Surtout pour lui. C'est lui mon vrai parent. Pas ceux avec qui je vis. Ils ne m'aiment pas, ils ne veulent pas que je sois leur fille. Lui il m'aime.

Alors je lui souris. Il me sourit aussi. Et il me dépose dans un grand fauteuil, me laissant seule à mon sort. Dans le district, j'avais Elmo pour me protéger, pour s'occuper de moi. Dans l'arène, je vais être seule. Il va falloir que je sois forte. Je peux survivre. Je passe presque tout mon temps dans la nature, dans l'inconfort et sans nourriture. Ce n'est pas un problème. La question, c'est si je peux tuer quelqu'un. Me servir d'un couteau, ce n'est pas sorcier. Et je suis silencieuse, je peux prendre quelqu'un par surprise. Mais est-ce que je suis capable de tuer ?

Il va bien falloir.

* * *

_**Arawn Eogan, 17 ans, District 5**_

Je l'entends rentrer et je regarde par la fenêtre. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, il est encore bas dans l'horizon. Elle se cogne aux murs et laisse échapper des gloussements de temps en temps. Je soupire longuement et me lève, ignorant mes muscles endoloris dûs à l'entraînement de la nuit dernière.

– Maman, tu veux de l'aide ?

– J'suis pas soûle, ok ? Pas soûle !

– Je sais. Tu dois être fatiguée, non ? Laisse-moi t'aider.

Je lui prends un bras, l'aidant à marcher droit. Sa robe est déchirée en plusieurs endroits et ses cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau. Je la traîne lentement vers les toilettes, faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne se cogne nulle part ailleurs. Elle marmonne des insultes à voix basse mais se laisse néanmoins faire.

Je la déshabille, passant un tissu mouillé au fur et à mesure. Je tente d'ignorer le mélange de bleus et de suçons qui couvrent son corps, mais quand je vois ses cuisses ensanglantées, je ne peux retenir un haut le cœur. Elle rit en voyant ma réaction et me tapote la joue.

– Il aimait ça dure, le gars d'à soir. T'en fait pas, ça va guérir vite.

Je me retiens de lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de le voir, son "client". Elle n'a plus besoin de l'argent. Et bientôt, l'école sera finie et j'aurais un travail et un revenu stable. Je pourrais lui acheter l'alcool qu'elle veut. Elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça toutes les nuits.

Mais elle s'en fout, de ce que je pense. De ce que son mari pense. Elle aime ça. Elle aime être soûl, elle aime le sexe, elle aime les bleus. Elle aime sa vie de merde. Et ça lui importe peu qu'elle rende mon père dépressif. Si c'est même mon vrai père.

Ça lui importe peu qu'elle fiche ma vie en l'air, à devoir toujours ramasser après elle. Non, pour elle, le plus important, c'est elle-même. Sa petite personne et ses petits plaisirs. Elle aime se détruire, parce que ça la fait sentir vivante. Et elle aime qu'en se détruisant, elle détruit ceux autour d'elle. Elle détruit son mariage, elle détruit le mariage des autres.

Et moi, comme un con, je continue de m'occuper d'elle. Tous les matins, je l'aide à se nettoyer et à se coucher. Et je comprends même pas pourquoi.

– Mon beau Arawn… murmure-t-elle alors que je la dépose dans le lit, à côté de son mari qui fait semblant de dormir. Qui fait semblant de ne rien voir. Parce que voir, reconnaître ce qui se passe, ça demande de réagir. Et ça, il ne veut pas.

Elle ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ah. Oui. C'est pour ça. C'est pour ça que je continue à m'occuper d'elle. Pour les compliments, pour les sourires. Parce qu'elle est ma mère. Ma seule famille. Et que parfois, rarement, elle me le montre. Parfois, elle a l'air de m'aimer.

* * *

Je finis de boutonner ma chemise quand Katri fait irruption dans ma chambre. Elle se place devant moi et tente de faire disparaître les plis dans mes vêtements. Elle porte une jolie robe blanche et je la complimente. Ses oreilles rougissent légèrement et ça me fait sourire.

– Tu te moques de moi encore ?

– Non, je te trouve adorable.

Elle sourit elle aussi, et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, me donne un court baiser. Sa peau est froide et je la regarde avec inquiétude.

– Ça va ?

– Oui. C'est juste… C'est la moisson, quoi.

– Hm.

On reste silencieux un moment.

– Tes parents sont déjà partis ?

– Ma mère dort et mon père est allé rejoindre ses amis.

– Moi mes parents ont passé la matinée à me rassurer. Ils disent que je m'inquiète trop.

– C'est vrai. Tout ira bien, tu verras.

– Si tu le dis.

– Je le dis.

Elle me frappe la poitrine et s'empare de ma main, me traînant avec elle. On s'écrase sur mon lit lourdement et elle commence à enlever sa robe. Je hausse les sourcils.

– Au cas où, dit-t-elle. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être convaincu.

* * *

Je rejoins mon groupe d'amis dans ma section. On est tous stressés et je tente de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant des blagues idiotes. Ils réagissent à peine. Je peux les comprendre. Mon nom est vingt-quatre fois dans le bol, et c'est plus ou moins pareil pour eux. Ce ne sont pas les meilleurs chiffres. Et même si ce n'est pas nous, tout le monde connait tout le monde, dans notre district. Deux personnes vont être pigées, et avec les Carrières qui ont commencés il y a quelques années, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de chances aux districts comme le nôtre. C'est pour ça qu'avec quelques gars, on a formé un groupe pour s'entraîner au combat, dans une des usines abandonnées. On n'a pas toujours le temps, avec le travail et l'école, et devoir faire vivre nos familles, et on n'a pas les meilleurs équipements, seulement des bouts de bois, mais c'est mieux que rien. Au cas où.

L'hymne commence et on se tait. Je lance un regard rassurant à Katri. Tout ira bien, elle ne sera pas pigée. Moi non plus. Tout ira bien. Elle tient la main de sa meilleure amie et elle me fait un petit salut de l'autre.

Le maire parle de l'histoire de Panem, des guerres et catastrophes naturelles. Je connais l'histoire par cœur, mais je l'écoute quand même, préférant cela à m'inquiéter en ruminant des pensées désagréables. Les deux mentors saluent ensuite le district. Nous n'avons eu que trois vainqueurs dans notre district, alors je les connais déjà bien. Susann Caivano et Sarno Tamboli. Je commence à taper du pied. C'est plus fort que moi.

L'hôtesse fait enfin son apparition avec son annonce habituelle de « Joyeux Hunger Games ! ». Elle semble tellement de bonne humeur que ça me dégoûte. Je ne comprends pas l'attrait de regarder vingt-quatre enfants, dont une grosse majorité ne sait absolument pas se battre, ni même se défendre, s'entretuer.

Elle s'avance vers la boule de verre des filles, les yeux pétillants, et pige lentement un morceau de papier.

– Greir Redpool.

Je connais ce nom, comme tout le monde. C'est la folle. Il y a un long silence, puis du mouvement dans la section des quatorze ans. Je me tords le cou pour voir ce qui se passe. Les pacificateurs se mettent en mouvement, et bientôt, Greir est traînée sur la scène malgré ses coups de pieds et petits couinements. Elle est fidèle à elle-même, malgré la moisson, portant des vêtements déchirés et sales, comme si elle s'était roulée dans la boue, et ses longs cheveux bruns sont sales et emmêlés, partant dans toutes les directions. C'est à se demander ça fait combien de temps qu'elle les a touchés.

Alors qu'elle est immobilisée, elle crache sur l'hôtesse. Son visage est un mélange de rage et de terreur. Elle ressemble à un animal sauvage et même si je ne la tiens pas à cœur, je me sens triste pour elle. Mais au moins, ce n'est pas Katri qui a été pigée. Je regarde en direction de cette dernière, mais toute son attention est sur l'écran. Je le regarde à mon tour. Greir s'est effondrée au sol et elle ne bouge plus, émettant de drôles de bruits de temps en temps, les mains sur les oreilles. Je me demande ce qui peut lui passer par la tête, à un moment pareil. Ne sait-elle pas qu'elle doit faire attention à ses actions, pour les sponsors ?

– Arawn Eogan.

Mon regard se tourne vers l'hôtesse avec surprise. C'est mon nom qu'elle vient de dire, là ? Elle a un papier dans les mains et je comprends tout de suite ce que ça signifie. Je m'avance avec stupeur et monte sur l'estrade. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et alors que je prends place à côté de l'hôtesse, je jette un regard à Greir. Je suis jaloux d'elle, j'aimerais pouvoir m'effondrer, moi aussi. Me foutre du regard des autres et crier toute ma détresse. Mais à la place, alors que cette horrible femme du Capitole me présente et demande pour des volontaires que je sais ne viendront pas, je souris. Je souris parce que c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Quand ma mère est soûle, quand les enfants se moquent de moi en me croisant dans la rue, quand mon père est incapable de me regarder dans les yeux si je parle des bleus de ma mère, quand on me dit que je ne serais bon que pour travailler dans une usine. Quand je suis choisi comme tribut pour les Hunger Games.

Je souris et fais comme si tout va bien. Tout est sous contrôle. Je n'ai aucun problème. Je peux m'en occuper. Je peux survivre. Il suffit de tuer vingt-trois autres enfants. C'est tout. Je me suis entraîné avec mes amis. J'en suis capable. J'ai l'habitude, la vie m'envoie que de la merde depuis que je suis né. Une mère prostituée, un père absent, une pauvreté dégueulasse, des petites amies qui me lâchent tout le temps, mais ce n'est "surtout pas ma faute". Je suis un fils de pute, alors je mérite d'être pigé, non ?

Mes yeux tombent sur Katri et mon sourire s'efface. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes, s'accrochant à l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. C'est la petite amie que j'ai eu pour la plus longue période. La première qui m'aide à m'occuper de ma mère, certains matins. La seule qui a arraché un sourire de mon père. Avec elle, j'étais enfin… heureux. Ou le plus que je peux l'être, en tout cas. Alors bien sûr, il fallait que je sois pigé. Parce que je ne peux pas être heureux, je ne peux pas aller bien. Il faut que tout aille mal, tout le temps.

Mes poings se ferment et ça me prend tout mon pouvoir pour faire réapparaître mon sourire.

* * *

Katri est la première à me rendre visite. Elle me saute dans les bras en sanglotant et je lui tapote le dos, trop choqué moi-même pour être capable de la rassurer.

– Ne meurt pas, Arawn. J'ai besoin de toi !

Elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mouillant ma chemise, et je la sers à mon tour. J'ai l'impression que toute mon énergie me quitte soudainement et je m'effondre dans un fauteuil avec elle dans mes bras. J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, et respire son odeur familière. Elle s'écarte et dépose un baiser mouillé sur mes lèvres.

– Je t'aime, dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible. J'ai la gorge sèche et j'ai l'impression que si je parle plus, je vais éclater en sanglot.

– Tu peux le faire. Tu peux, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me regarde avec espoir, cherchant à tout prix à ce que je la rassure. Je ne sais pas si je le peux. Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir.

– Je vais tout faire pour.

C'est le mieux que je puisse lui donner. Elle sourit faiblement et m'embrasse à nouveau et s'empare de ma main gauche, passant une simple bague de fer, qu'elle a probablement confectionné elle-même.

– Pour te souvenir de moi, dans l'arène.

Puis c'est le tour de ma mère. Elle s'assied lourdement dans le fauteuil et m'observe longuement sans rien dire. Je fais de même. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a causé, elle est ma mère et je veux la voir, car c'est peut-être la dernière fois.

– Papa ?

– Pas vu. Y vient pas.

Je hoche la tête. Je ne suis pas surpris, mais ça fait mal quand même.

– J'ai toujours voulu savoir. Est-ce qu'il est mon vrai père ?

– Sais pas. Je crois.

– Mais lui non.

– Lui non.

On se regarde en silence à nouveau. C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé, avec elle. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, tout le temps. Même quand elle a honte, même quand elle est triste, même quand elle est en colère. Même quand elle est soûle. Elle me regarde toujours dans les yeux.

– C'est de ma faute, hein ?

– Quoi ?

– T'as souris, à l'écran. C'est de ma faute, que tu souris pour un truc pareille.

– Probablement.

Je m'attends à des excuses, je m'attends à des pleurs, mais il n'en ait rien. Elle continue de me fixer.

– Tu penses que je ne vais pas survivre.

– Oui.

Je hoche la tête plusieurs fois et me met à rire. Alors ça va se passer comme ça. Elle va me traiter comme ça. Pour peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit de notre vie, elle ne va même pas me demander son pardon pour la vie qu'elle m'a donné. Elle ne va pas me dire qu'elle m'aime. Elle ne va pas me faire un câlin. Elle va me regarder, et quand on va se séparer, elle va boire et elle va coucher avec n'importe qui. Et elle fera comme si je n'ai jamais existé.

– C'est assez. Sors, maman.

C'est à son tour de hocher la tête. Elle me fait un petit sourire et sort, titubant légèrement.

– Ça aurait été mieux si je t'avais pas eu, hein ? dit-elle, dos à moi. Elle referme la porte et j'appuie mes mains sur mes yeux, empêchant les larmes de sortir.

* * *

_Désolée pour le langage un peu cru d'Arawn parfois, mais ça vient avec sa personnalité. Et j'ai vraiment été gentille avec mes choix de mots. Est-ce qu'il y a un des deux que vous avez préférés ? Personnellement, je ne pourrais pas dire XD._


	7. Une mignonne poupée et un pragmatique

_Et oui, encore une moisson. On est rendu à la moitié, courage ! ^^ Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de personnages, et après les moissons je ferai un petit résumé de chaque tribut, pour vous aider. Mais vous allez voir, à mon avis vous allez tous les connaître et vous en rappeler d'ici l'arène. :)**  
**_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ces deux-là, avec leur contraste de pensées (vous comprendrez).  
_

* * *

**District 6 Reapings**

_Une mignonne poupée et un pragmatique**  
**_

* * *

_**Pomeline Baxwool, 13 ans, District 6**_

J'attache le dernier bouton de ma robe d'une main tremblante. Je croise les mains et les serre contre ma poitrine, espérant me calmer un peu. J'ai le cœur palpitant. Je fais les exercices de respiration que ma mère m'a appris pour arrêter une crise de panique. Je m'assieds en indien sur le sol et ferme les yeux, respirant lentement et profondément. Au début, j'ai l'impression de manquer de souffle, mais lentement il se stabilise et le sang arrête de battre avec frénésie dans mes tempes. Je me relève finalement et souris à mon reflet avec soulagement. Les attaques de panique ne m'arrivent plus aussi souvent, depuis quelques années, mais avec un jour pareil, ce n'est pas étonnant que j'en ai une.

Quelqu'un cogne à la porte et je sursaute, laissant échapper un petit cri.

– Pomeline, chérie, tu es prête ? dit la voix de maman, légèrement étouffée.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, et tente de lisser mes boucles, mais rien n'y fait. Elles ne m'ont jamais écouté, elles ne vont pas commencer aujourd'hui.

– Oui maman, j'arrive.

J'ouvre la porte et elle se tient devant moi, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle me regarde de haut en bas, puis pose doucement sa main sur ma joue.

– Comme tu es jolie. On dirait une poupée.

Elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîne vers la cuisine. Papa est déjà à table et il repousse ses lunettes sur son nez alors que nous entrons.

– Un petit tour pour moi, princesse ? dit-il et je tourne sur moi-même avec un petit rire. Mm, très jolie. Dommage que ce soit pour cette occasion…

Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds et m'assieds en silence. Je sens la tension monter en moi à nouveau.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Pomeline. Ton nom n'y est que deux fois, tu ne risques rien.

Je hoche la tête, mais ça ne me rassure pas. Bien sûr, mes chances sont moins élevées que beaucoup d'autres dans le district, mais il y est quand même deux fois. Je pourrais être pigée. Il y a trois ans, c'est une fille de douze ans qui a été pigé. Même si mon nom n'y est que deux fois, ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est qu'une question de chance. Et la chance n'est pas toujours de mon côté.

Je me sers à manger; du pain, du beurre et du jambon. Chaque matin, je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de faire partie d'une des familles les plus riches du district. Quand je croise les autres enfants de mon âge, parfois il y a en a qui sont si squelettiques que ça fait peur. Ils me regardent souvent d'un mauvais œil. Je peux les comprendre; je suis bien nourrie, j'ai même les joues un peu rondes. Je m'en veux certains jours, mais ce n'est pas comme si je peux changer où je suis née. Et je ne sais pas si je voudrais le changer. Je serais peut-être plus acceptée par les gens du district, mais passer certains jours le ventre vide me terrorise.

Je mâche lentement. Je suis tellement stressée que je ne goûte rien, mais je me force quand même. Je ne veux pas que ça fasse comme l'année dernière. J'avais à peine mangé et je m'étais évanouie juste après la moisson. J'ai hâte d'avoir dix-neuf ans et que toute cette horreur soit terminée.

– Les Vermann m'ont proposés qu'on se rende à la place centrale avec eux, dit mon père, s'essuyant la bouche.

– Quelle bonne idée.

Ils sont nos voisins, et comme papa, monsieur Vermann est un ingénieur. C'est pour ça que les deux sont devenus de bons amis, et on mange souvent avec eux, chez l'un ou chez l'autre. La mère est morte, mais il a trois filles, dont une qui ne vit plus chez eux, et un fils. Maman a souvent invité les enfants à manger chez nous quand papa et monsieur Vermann travaillaient tard, après la mort de leur mère.

Je termine ma tranche de pain avec difficulté et aide ensuite maman à ramasser la table. On est vite prêts et on s'en va chez nos voisins. Ils nous attendent déjà. Papa et monsieur Vermann engagent tout de suite une conversation tout en marchant, et Nys, la sœur de dix-huit ans, me fait un câlin quand elle me voit.

– Tu es trop mignonne, ma chouette ! Elle l'est, hein, Oris ?

Elle se tourne vers son frère qui hoche la tête, me regardant à peine. Il a toujours été très réservé. Ça fait des années que je le connais, et je lui ai à peine adressé la parole. Il m'intimide un peu.

On se dirige tous vers la place centrale, qui se remplit rapidement. Elle ne peut bien sûr pas contenir tout le monde, alors les parents d'enfants éligibles à la moisson ont la priorité. Les autres habitants doivent se contenter des écrans géants. Nys s'empare de ma main et la serre fort. Son sourire est crispé et je me rends compte qu'elle aussi est éligible, puisqu'elle a dix-huit ans. Et contrairement à nous, parce qu'ils sont plusieurs frères et sœurs, le salaire de monsieur Vermann n'est pas assez et ils sont obligés de prendre le tesserae.

On arrive à la ligne d'enregistrement et mes parents me prennent chacun dans leurs bras, me disant d'être forte et que tout va bien aller. Alors qu'ils s'éloignent, je sens mes mains trembler à nouveau et les cache dans les plis de ma robe. Nys et Oris se mettent en ligne avec moi, et après que Nys ait déposé un baiser sur ma joue, on va tous dans nos sections respectives.

Je me fraie un passage au travers des autres filles de treize ans. Certaines m'observent avec un regard mauvais, et j'ai une envie irrationnelle de m'enfuir en courant, mais je serre les poings et les ignore, regardant obstinément mes pieds.

Je rejoins mon groupe d'amies. Elles sont toutes de familles plus riches, comme la fille du maire. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux que des amies de mon statut, mais les autres ne veulent pas de moi. Je peux les comprendre, à me voir tous les jours avec des beaux vêtements et des repas complets. Je peux les comprendre, mais parfois je leur en veux aussi, parce qu'ils me jugent sans même me connaître.

Alors que l'hymne commence, je serre la main de mes deux voisines et on forme une espèce de chaîne de soutien. On a fait la même chose l'année dernière. Ça aide beaucoup à se calmer. Je sais que parfois les plus vieux nous regardent comme si on est des bébés, mais pendant la moisson, ce qu'ils pensent de moi m'importe peu.

Le maire s'avance au micro et commence son discours. Je regarde autour de moi et remarquent que certains semblent presque s'ennuyer. J'imagine que ce n'est pas si étonnant, puisque c'est toujours le même discours, mais je me sens tellement stressée que même la voix monotone et les mots déjà entendus des milliers de fois n'arrivent pas à me calmer.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Mon nom n'y est que deux fois, je ne vais pas être pigée. Mon nom n'y est que deux fois, je ne vais pas être pigée. Je le répète en boucle, espérant me l'être dit tellement de fois que je vais le croire pour de vrai

– Joyeux Trente-cinquième Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Je me répète la phrase comme un mantra, les yeux sur mes souliers, serrant à m'en faire mal les mains de mes voisines.

– Les filles en premier, comme le veut la coutume.

J'entends le bruissement de la peau contre le papier et je retiens mon souffle. Les secondes s'étirent en éternité, mon cœur bat la chamade. J'aimerais être dans ma chambre, à faire mes exercices de respirations, en sécurité.

– Pomeline Baxwool.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, elle a pigé un nom, c'est fini. Bientôt, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, blaguer avec mes parents au-dessus d'un bon repas.

– Pomeline Baxwool ?

Les deux mains que je tiens s'arrachent de mon emprise et je relève la tête, regardant mes voisines. Elles ont les yeux grands ouverts, et l'une d'elle pleure. Sur scène, Althea regarde dans ma direction, un petit papier blanc dans la main. C'est moi ? J'ai été pigé ? Je vais participer aux Hunger Games ?

Je fais un petit pas en avant, chancelant. J'aimerais les retenir, mais les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues, se perdant dans mon cou. Je reçois une petite poussée dans mon dos et je m'avance encore de quelques pas. Je monte lentement les marches, trébuchant un peu en chemin. Dans un dernier effort, je cache mes mains tremblantes dans les plis de ma robe à nouveau, mais je ne peux pas empêcher mes pleurs.

La fillette de douze ans d'il y a trois ans s'est effondrée sur scène. Je ne peux pas faire comme elle, je dois être forte. Je relève la tête et fixe mon attention sur mon image à l'écran. Maman a raison. J'ai l'air d'une poupée. Minuscule et faible. Une victime du bain de sang, à coup sûr.

Les larmes tombent de plus belles et je retiens un sanglot. Je n'ai aucune chance. J'ai vécu dans le confort toute ma vie, je ne sais pas comment survivre dans l'arène. Avec à peine de nourriture et d'eau. Et je ne peux pas me servir d'armes. Je vais mourir. Je vais être morte dans deux semaines.

– Y a-t-il des volontaires ?

Je regarde les autres jeunes de mon district, suppliante. Quelqu'un… Que quelqu'un prenne ma place ! Ne voient-ils pas que je vais mourir à coup sûr ? Je n'ai que treize ans, je suis jeune, je suis innocente ! Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. Je ne mérite pas un tel sort !

Il n'y a aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. J'entends un sanglot au loin, et même si je ne la vois pas, je sais que c'est maman. Je serre les poings et me mords la lèvre inférieure. À mon horreur, je peux voir certains des jeunes sourirent. Ils doivent se dire que je le mérite. C'est mieux une riche du district qu'une pauvre. C'est plus juste, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, une enfant de riche paie.

J'ai envie de hurler, de taper du pied, de crier. J'ai envie de devenir géante et de tous les écraser comme des fourmis. J'ai envie de voir leur visage déçu alors que je reviens gagnante, supérieure à eux tous, plus riches que n'importe qui du district. Et alors, je vais leur rire au nez.

– Au tour des garçons, maintenant.

Je regarde la boule avec les milliers de petits papiers. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère. Un garçon fort qui me protégera, un garçon plus faible qui fera un compétiteur en moins ? L'hôtesse plonge lentement sa main dans le bol et l'enfonce, de plus en plus profond, presque jusqu'aux épaules. Elle touche le fond de sa main et s'empare d'un papier. Elle le sort, triomphante, et le déplie délicatement.

– Oris Vermann !

J'ai un sursaut d'espoir. Oris ! Il va me protéger, lui ! Il me connait bien, il va s'occuper de moi, dans l'arène ! On va pouvoir être alliés !

Je me tourne vers la section des quinze ans, à la recherche d'Oris. Il reste immobile un long moment, alors que les autres garçons s'écartent de lui. Et il se met à rire.

Je reste abasourdie, alors qu'il rie et rie encore, à s'en tenir le ventre. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend. Il vient d'être pigé, est-ce qu'il s'en rend compte ? Les pacificateurs s'approchent de lui, mais il leur fait signe que ça va et monte lui-même sur la scène, encore en train de rire. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Nys qui s'effondre au sol, soutenue par ses amies.

Et aussi soudainement qu'il a commencé, Oris arrête de rire et se tient à mes côtés, rigide comme une statue. J'ai envie plus que tout de lui parler, qu'il me rassure, que je le rassure. On est tous les deux dans cette situation. On va être ensemble. On va s'aider. Je ne suis pas seule pour les Hunger Games.

* * *

Je m'accroche à maman, sanglotant sans retenue, pendant qu'elle me caresse le dos, me chuchotant des mots rassurants. Papa nous regarde, les bras croisés, mais lui aussi à des larmes qui coulent.

– Pomeline, ma chérie, mon bébé… répète maman en boucle.

– Oris va être avec toi. Tu peux compter sur lui, me dit papa.

Je hoche la tête.

– Je vais mourir quand même. C'est seulement lui ou moi…

Ma mère laisse échapper un cri déchirant et papa nous prend dans ses bras.

– On t'aime, Pome. Ne l'oublie pas.

Il touche mon pendentif que j'ai toujours au cou, où se trouve notre photo de famille.

– On va être avec toi, quoi qu'il t'arrive.

Ils partent une minute plus tard et je me retrouve seule. Ils m'ont parlée comme s'il n'allait plus jamais me revoir. Ils ont probablement raison. Je vais mourir. C'est impossible que je survive contre vingt-trois autres tributs, qui veulent gagner tout autant que moi. Et qui sont probablement plus vieux que moi, plus grands. Au moins, Oris va être là aussi.

* * *

_**Oris Vermann, 15 ans, District 6**_

– _Tu vas revenir, Lenn, hein ?_

_Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Père commence à me réprimander, mais Lennox l'arrête d'un geste de la main. Il fouille dans ses poches et en sort une améthyste brute._

– _On l'a trouvé ensemble, tu t'en souviens ?_

_Je hoche la tête. Il s'empare de ma main et la pose au creux. Je la tourne de gauche à droite, admirant les reflets mauves avec merveille. Lennox pose sa main sur la mienne et je lève les yeux. Il me sourit avec confiance._

– _Tu me la rends quand je reviens. Compris, Oris ? Prends-en bien soin._

_Il essuie une larme qui coule sur ma joue et me serre dans ses bras._

J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut et regarde le plafond, essayant de calmer ma respiration. J'ai encore rêvé à Lennox. Comme chaque année avant la moisson. Fébrilement, je fouille sous mon oreiller et m'empare de l'améthyste. Je la lève au dessus de ma tête et l'observe dans la lumière du soleil.

Alors que je me lève lentement, je me sens lourd. Je me traîne vers mon tas de vêtements et m'habille machinalement. Puis j'attrape un élastique et m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval basse, comme tous les matins. Tout semble habituel, mais ça ne l'est pas. La maison est silencieuse, la télévision est fermée, il n'y a pas de rires d'enfants dans les rues.

J'entends un sanglot dans la chambre d'à côté, puis des murmures. La chambre de mes sœurs. Nys est probablement celle qui pleure. Elle se donne un front brave, mais elle est terrorisée. Au moins c'est sa dernière année. Elle n'aura plus à s'inquiéter après ce midi. Moi il me reste encore trois ans, sans inclure aujourd'hui, et je vais devoir prendre des tesserae pour supporter la famille, comme elle l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Je serre la pierre jusqu'à en avoir les doigts blancs et me rends dans la cuisine, ignorant mes deux sœurs qui se rassurent mutuellement. Père est déjà en train de manger. Il m'adresse à peine un regard. Le jour de la moisson, il est encore plus taciturne que d'habitude. Comme moi, d'ailleurs.

On mange dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que Selah et Nys nous rejoignent. Elles ont toutes les deux les yeux gonflés, mais elles s'assoient tout de même en souriant, essayant tant bien que mal de tenir une conversation. Personne n'en parle, bien sûr, mais un jour tel que la moisson, la présence de Lennox est indéniable. La mort de mère a été acceptée il y a longtemps, c'était une maladie, il n'y avait rien à faire. Mais la mort de Lennox, qu'on revoit tous les ans à la télévision… Elle est inacceptable, révoltante. Inoubliable. Faire le deuil est impossible, comme pour toutes les familles qui ont perdues un enfant aux Jeux.

* * *

On se rend à la place centrale avec nos voisins, la famille Baxwool. Ils sont beaucoup plus riches que nous, mais père et Mr. Baxwool sont tous les deux ingénieurs et travaillent beaucoup ensemble, alors nos familles sont proches. Nys adore leur fille, Pomeline, une petite gâtée qui a eu droit à tout en grandissant; l'argent, les parents parfaits, l'apparence parfaite. Elle m'énerve, à pleurer pour un rien alors qu'ils y en a dans le district qui meurent de faim.

On arrive sur la place. Elle est déjà pleine et les gens continuent de s'entasser. Les mines sont graves, sauf quelques exceptions qui apprécient les Jeux, en font des paris. La place grouille aussi de pacificateurs qui s'assurent que tout le monde est là, qui amènent les jeunes dans leur section respective.

Ma sœur aînée et son mari nous rejoignent juste avant qu'on ne se mette en ligne. Elle nous souhaite bonne chance, à Nys et à moi. La chance ne changera rien, elle ne se contrôle pas. Quelle ironie ça serait si j'étais pigé cette année. Quinze ans comme Lennox. Père donne un baiser sur la joue à Nys et un petit salut de la main pour moi, puis s'éloigne avec les parents de Pomeline.

Nys se tord les mains à côté de moi. Chaque année elle est plus stressée pour la moisson, parce que chaque année ses chances augmentent d'être pigée, comme nous tous. Je lui tapote l'épaule avant de signer le registre et elle me donne un sourire de remerciement. On n'est pas si proches, c'est surtout Selah qui s'est occupée de moi quand j'étais petit, mais on s'entend quand même bien. La plupart du temps.

Je vais dans la section des quinze ans. Je n'ai personne à rejoindre, je ne suis pas trop du genre à me faire des amis. Je préfère me concentrer sur mes études que de passer du temps à rien faire avec des jeunes de mon âge. Et avec raison, puisque mes professeurs me disent tous que je suis dans le bon chemin pour une carrière d'ingénieur, comme père. Et comme Lennox, avant qu'il ne meurt.

Alors que l'hymne commence, je regarde dans la direction de Nys, lui offrant un des mes rares sourires. Tout va bien aller. Tu ne vas pas être pigée. Un enfant de notre famille est bien assez. Je ne serai pas pigé non plus. Ça va être deux inconnus et on pourra passer à autre chose jusqu'à la prochaine moisson. Ça ne sera pas nous, ça ne sera pas un Vermann.

Le maire répète comme chaque année l'histoire de Panem. Je pourrais presque réciter les mots par cœur. Puis il présente les deux mentors, Neelam Ward et Elior Sawney, les deux seuls vainqueurs de notre district. Nous n'avons eu aucun gagnant depuis plus de vingt ans, et ces deux là sont de vrais drogués. Les tributs ne peuvent vraiment pas compter sur eux pour s'en sortir.

Puis Althea Fairbain fait son apparition. Elle doit bien être dans la soixantaine, mais elle s'habille comme une gamine, avec un grand décolleté qui ne fait que montrer ses seins pendants, et un maquillage outrancier qui je crois essaie de faire oublier ses rides. Ça ne fonctionne pas. C'est elle qui s'occupe de notre district depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse me rappeler. Elle me dégoûte profondément, avec son accent du Capitole et ses manières exagérées.

Elle fait son discours habituel, nous souhaitant des joyeux Hunger Games. J'ai envie de la frapper, alors qu'elle parle de la chance que les tributs ont de participer aux Jeux, du véritable honneur offert par le Capitole. J'aimerais bien la voir dans les Jeux, moi aussi. Juste l'imaginer, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, terrorisée alors qu'un tribut l'attaque avec une épée. Je pense qu'elle changerait d'avis sur notre immense _chance_ comme tributs. Peut-être est-ce le cas pour les districts qui ont des carrières, mais ici, être tribut signifie la mort. Pure et simple.

Elle s'avance vers le bol des filles, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une sueur froide me traverse et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je prie pour que ce ne soit pas Nys. N'importe qui sauf elle.

– Pomeline Baxwool, dit l'hôtesse avec lenteur.

Je me tourne vers la section des treize ans, ne pouvant retenir un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est pas Nys, elle est saine et sauve pour le reste de sa vie. Il y a du mouvement, mais Pomeline n'émerge pas.

– Pomeline Baxwool ? répète Althea avec une note d'impatience.

Finalement, elle sort de sa section, les larmes coulant sur son visage de porcelaine. J'ai un soupçon de pitié. Elle va assurément mourir au bain de sang. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, mais elle ne méritait quand même pas d'être tribut. Personne ne le mérite. Elle n'a que treize ans, et elle n'est pas une survivante. Elle pleure à la moindre égratignure, comment peut-elle survivre deux semaines dans l'arène, à faire des combats à mort ?

Althea appelle pour des volontaires, mais bien sûr, personne ne se propose. Dans les districts, sa propre survie passe avant celle des autres, quelque soit la situation. Et la petite Pomeline se tient le plus droit possible, le visage dévasté. Elle semble déjà résignée à mourir.

Puis c'est le tour des garçons. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, si fort que j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas entendre le nom prononcé. Ça ne sera pas moi. C'est impossible que ce soit moi. Les chances que ça arrive sont minuscules. Un tel tour du sort est impossible.

– Oris Vermann.

Je reste interloquée quelques secondes. C'est vraiment mon nom, j'ai vraiment été pigé. Comme Lennox il y a onze ans. Il avait quinze ans lui aussi. Il devait devenir ingénieur lui aussi. Il avait une vie prometteuse, lui aussi. Le ridicule de la situation me frappe et je me mets à rire. C'est comme si je n'ai jamais eu de vie. Depuis le début, depuis sa mort, je suis ses pas, un à un. Alors évidemment, il fallait que je sois pigé à la moisson. Ça ne fait aucun doute. J'ai tout fait comme lui, j'ai les mêmes intérêts, la même apparence, les mêmes habiletés.

J'en ris à me tenir les côtes, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration. J'ai été pigé. Je vais être tribut. J'aperçois les pacificateurs qui s'approchent, et avant qu'ils ne puissent me traîner sur la scène, je me relève et m'y rend, prenant place à côté de Pomeline. Je croise alors le regard de Nys et mon rire s'arrête. Elle est à genou sur le sol, en sanglots. Son petit frère vient d'être pigé. Moi. Comme son grand frère. Les deux fils de la même famille.

Je dois ensuite serrer la main de Pomeline. Elle sourit timidement, alors que sa petite main est cachée par la mienne. Pourquoi sourit-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle est tellement résignée à mourir qu'elle s'en fout de ce qui lui arrive maintenant ?

* * *

Ma famille au complet est là. Mes trois sœurs et père. Elles pleurent toutes, se relayant pour me prendre dans leurs bras. Père est assis dans le fauteuil, les mains dans les cheveux. Je crois qu'il pleure lui aussi.

On échange à peine de paroles. Notre famille est déjà passée par là. On sait très bien qu'il n'y a rien qu'on puisse réellement se dire. Dire bonne chance ne changera rien à se qui se passera dans l'arène. Demander de revenir en vie, ce n'est pas une promesse faisable. Parce que Lennox l'avait faîte, et qu'il n'est pas revenu. Alors je ne peux pas le promettre non plus.

Alors ils me disent qu'ils m'aiment, qu'ils vont penser à moi. De faire tout ce que je peux. Je hoche la tête, je leur dis que je les aime aussi. Que pouvons-nous dire d'autre ? Nous nous regardons. Ils veulent se souvenir d'à quoi je ressemble, avant d'être dans le défilé, et l'entrevue, et finalement l'arène. Parce que ce moi des deux prochaines semaines, c'est un moi différent. C'est un autre Oris. Et ils le savent. Et moi je les regarde, parce que quand je serai dans l'arène, c'est leur visage que je verrai lorsque j'aurai besoin d'espoir. Et peut-être aussi juste avant de mourir.

Personne, pas même Nys, ne mentionne Pomeline. C'est une voisine, on a souvent mangé avec elle. Mais c'est moi qui doit revenir, pas elle. L'aider, c'est me donner un poids lourd, agrandir mes chances de mourir. Alors personne ne la mentionne, parce que pour ma famille, elle est déjà morte. Parce qu'il le faut.

Et alors qu'ils quittent la pièce, Nys et Selah presque traînées par les pacificateurs, je regarde l'améthyste que je garde toujours sur moi. J'ai vécu dans l'ombre de mon grand frère toute ma vie, jusqu'à me retrouver dans les Jeux. Mais je ne finirai pas comme lui. Il s'est allié avec la mauvaise personne et s'est fait tué dans son sommeil, alors qu'il était dans les cinq derniers. Ça ne m'arrivera pas. Je gagnerai seul. Je reviendrai. Et je pourrai enfin être moi-même.

* * *

_Reviews siouplaît ? *o*_


	8. Une débrouillarde et un petit malin

_Tout d'abord, un merci particulier à Anonymous, parce que vraiment, quel commentaire ! :D Ainsi qu'à Clameun et JS qui commentent si régulièrement ^^_

_On entre maintenant dans la deuxième moitié des moissons. Si vous avez aimé les tributs jusqu'à maintenant, ça devrait continuer avec le reste. Ils ont tous des personnalités franchement intéressantes et je ne peux pas attendre d'écrire les plans que j'ai pour eux dans l'arène. :D Dès que la publication des moissons sera terminée, ce sera vraiment temps pour vous de me dire ce que vous pensez d'eux, parce que sinon c'est possible que je tue votre favori dans le bain de sang.  
_

_Je poste la prochaine moisson demain, bande de chanceux !  
_

_Enfin, bonne lecture et dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ces deux-là. :)  
_

* * *

**District 7 Reapings**

_Une débrouillarde et un petit malin**  
**_

* * *

_**Laurel Wellwood, 15 ans, District 7**_

J'abats ma hache énergiquement et la bûche se coupe en deux sans résistance. Je souris avec satisfaction et essuie la sueur qui coule le long de ma tempe. Faire de l'exercice me défoule, et j'en ai besoin un jour comme la moisson. Rien que d'y penser, mes muscles se crispent et j'ai envie de détruire tout ce qui m'entoure.

Je m'empare d'une nouvelle bûche et continue ma tâche. Ça fait quelques années maintenant que je me sers d'une hache pour évacuer ma frustration, depuis que mon père m'a appris à m'en servir. Bien sûr, la coupe des arbres se fait avec des outils mécaniques depuis longtemps, mais mon père, comme son père avant lui, et son grand-père avant lui, ont toujours aimé le sentiment de couper un arbre à coups de haches. Et il m'a légué ce plaisir.

– Laurel, le repas est prêt, me crie ma mère de la maison.

Je repose ma hache chérie en grognant, frustrée d'avoir été interrompue alors que je m'amusais autant. Avant d'entrer, je passe un linge humide dans mon cou et sur mon visage, puis me lave les mains et les pieds. C'est coutume chez nous de toujours être propre dans la maison, et surtout, sans souliers. Mon père dit que c'est une tradition qui appartenait à son peuple il y a très longtemps. Maintenant, à part quelques différences de philosophies, nous n'en gardons comme signe d'appartenance que des yeux légèrement bridés. Nous sommes les seuls de notre district à les avoir ainsi, et mon père dit que je suis probablement la dernière génération. Je ne sais même pas le nom de ce peuple que nous sommes censés représenter.

Mes parents ont déjà commencé à se servir et je me laisse tomber sur la chaise avec un grand soupir. Ma mère me lance un regard désapprobateur et je redresse mon dos en levant les yeux au ciel. Je commence à manger, mâchant sans trop faire attention au goût. Il ne vaut mieux pas, de toute façon, car ça ne goûte jamais très bon, et c'est toujours la même chose. Du pain rancis et de la viande séchée. Certains jours, si on est chanceux, on a aussi droit à un fruit ou à un légume. Et certains jours, si on est malchanceux, il n'y a rien sur la table.

Un silence de mort pèse, alors que notre tablée est habituellement bruyante des rires tonitruants de mon père et des discussions qui s'enflamment pour un rien. Mais aujourd'hui c'est la moisson, et j'ai seize chances d'être pigée pour participer aux Jeux. Aujourd'hui, c'est la moisson, et deux enfants vont se rendre à leur mort.

Ma mère se lève, claquant des mains, et moi et mon père sursautons.

– Aller, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre en silence. Allez donc vous préparer, on doit partir bientôt.

J'échange un sourire avec mon père et nous l'aidons à ramasser la table. Ma mère n'est pas une femme patiente. Personne dans notre famille ne l'est, d'ailleurs. Nous avons toujours besoin d'être en mouvement.

Quand j'entre dans ma chambre, j'aperçois tout de suite la robe blanche que ma mère a déposée sur mon lit. Elle la portait elle-même pour sa propre moisson et maintenant c'est moi qui la mets pour cette occasion. Elle était trop grande les premières années, mais maintenant elle me va parfaitement. Je touche doucement le tissu délicat, puis l'enfile, prenant bien soin de ne pas l'abimer. Quand je vais rejoindre mes parents, mon père laisse échapper un sifflement appréciateur.

– Tu ressembles à une fille, dit donc !

Ma mère lui frappe l'épaule en souriant.

– Quoi, c'est vrai non ?

Si j'étais du genre à rougir, je l'aurais fait à coup sûr. Ce n'est pas souvent que je me sens jolie, en général je suis en vêtements larges, à travailler à l'usine de pâtes à papier avec ma mère, couverte de la suie des usines. Et souvent, on doit même porter un masque pour se protéger de l'air toxique qui nous enrobe en permanence. Je trouve dommage que le seul jour de l'année où je porte une robe soit aussi le jour le plus déprimant qui soit.

– Tu pourrais au moins détacher tes cheveux pour aujourd'hui, dit ma mère, et je hoche la tête, faisant comme elle me conseille. Les cheveux retombent sur mes épaules et je secoue la tête. Je les ai toujours en queue de cheval serrée et les avoir libres me fait bizarre.

– Prêts pour y aller ? dit mon père après un léger toussotement. Il essaie de le cacher, mais je peux voir qu'il est ému.

* * *

La place centrale est à l'autre bout d'où nous habitons, et donc nous faisons pas mal de marche, passant devant de nombreuses usines. Nous croisons plusieurs familles qui se rendent au centre aussi et les mines sont sombres. La moisson est un jour de désespoir pour les districts, même si le Capitole tente de nous faire croire qu'on devrait fêter les Jeux, qu'ils sont une distraction agréable de notre vie morne. Ils sont certainement une distraction, mais plutôt de l'horreur que de l'amusement.

J'ai une moue de dégoût alors qu'on arrive sur la place de l'Hôtel de Ville. Elle est décorée avec des banderoles colorées, complètement nettoyée, et les gens qui font le tournage, avec leur apparence de Capitolites, se promènent d'un endroit à un autre afin de tout préparer. On dirait un festival, et c'est malheureusement exactement ce que c'est dans le Capitole. L'événement de l'année. Ils sont probablement scotchés à leur télévision grand écran, à jouir de voir des gamins s'assassiner pour leur plaisir.

Mes parents me saluent et s'éloignent alors que je me mets en file pour signer le registre. Ils nous traitent comme du bétail, faisant un recensement chaque année en prenant une goûte de sang, puis nous entassant dans des sections délimitées par des cordes.

– Laurel !

Je me retourne pour accueillir Garrett qui me rejoint dans la file. Il a mis ses plus beaux vêtements lui aussi, qui se résument à une chemise blanche propre et pas trop raccommodée et un pantalon bleu qui n'est qu'un peu déchiré vers le bas.

– Prête pour que le sort te soit favorable ? dit-il en grimaçant.

– Je sens que la chance est de mon côté aujourd'hui, répondis-je avec mon meilleur accent du Capitole.

On s'échange un sourire crispé.

– Ton nom y est combien de fois cette année ?

– Vingt fois.

– Et toi ?

– Seize.

On reste silencieux un moment. Il n'y a rien qui puisse être dit de toute façon. Qu'on soit pigés ou non, en parler ne changera pas la situation.

Je retiens une grimace de douleur alors qu'ils piquent mon doigt, puis j'attends Garrett avant de devoir aller dans ma section. Il me rejoint bientôt, le visage pâle. Il est le gars avec le plus de courage que je connaisse, mais la vue du sang le rend faible.

– La petite piqûre t'a fait peur ? dis-je comme si je m'adresse à un enfant.

Il me lance un regard noir et me prend pas le cou, frottant son poing contre mon crâne. Je me débats en riant et fini par lui faire lâcher prise. Alors que je replace mes cheveux avec un air boudeur, on s'observe en silence.

– À tantôt, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je hoche la tête et il part dans sa section. Je fais de même. Dès je ne suis plus avec lui, je sens les pensées noires prendre le contrôle à nouveau. Je ferme les yeux et décide de compter les moutons, question de passer le temps et de ne pas sentir le stress ambiant qui monte autour de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hymne commence et je m'oblige à regarder la scène. Le maire, un petit bonhomme chauve, répète ce qu'il répète à chaque année depuis qu'il est à son poste. Quand il en vient à la bienveillance du Capitole, on peut sentir un léger ressentiment dans sa voix. Ce n'est pas surprenant, sa fille a été pigé il y a quatre ans et est morte dans le bain de sang. Elle avait seulement quatorze ans.

Le mentor est présenté, toujours le même. Nous avions deux vainqueurs au départ, mais l'un deux s'est suicidé quelques années après ses Jeux. Depuis, il ne reste que Deniel Hollins, qui a gagné principalement grâce à son intelligence.

L'hôtesse se présente ensuite, prononçant son nom comme s'il était le plus beau au monde; Persei Overwhill. Elle donne son discours habituel. Je répète ses mots à voix basses, les connaissant par cœur. Ça me fait mal au cœur de penser que certains les répètent avec révérence. Quant à moi, c'est simplement pour me distraire de la peur qui commence à m'envahir.

Alors que l'hôtesse s'avance vers le bol de verre, j'essuie nerveusement mes palmes en sueur sur ma robe, me mordant la lèvre. Elle plonge la main dans la mer de papiers et je croise les doigts mentalement pour que ce ne soit pas moi. N'importe qui sauf moi. Les secondes passent à une lenteur douloureuse et je goûte du sang dans ma bouche. Elle sort finalement un papier et le lève à la hauteur de ses yeux, le dépliant lentement.

– Laurel Wellwood !

Mes genoux flanchent et ça prend tout mon pouvoir pour que je ne m'effondre pas sur le sol. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, pas devant les caméras, pas devant mes futurs compétiteurs, mes futurs ennemis. Me mordant la lèvre de plus belle, le goût métallique du sang m'envahissant les papilles alors que je peux le sentir battre dans mon cœur et dans mes tempes à toute chamade, je m'avance. À petits pas incertains d'abord, mais à grandes enjambées ensuite. Je dois paraître forte, je dois paraître sûre de moi. Contrôler mon corps est une chose, mais cacher la peur dans mes yeux en est une autre, et je sais que mes yeux sont agrandis par la terreur et l'horreur de la situation.

J'ai été pigé pour les Hunger Games. Je n'ai que quinze ans, j'ai à peine profité de ma vie. Et voilà que je dois aller à l'abattoir. Parce qu'il faut bien se l'avouer, je n'ai aucune chance de gagner. Surtout contre les carrières qui font surface depuis quelques années dans les districts les plus riches. Dans le district sept, être pigé pour les Hunger Games signifie de devoir accepter sa mort prochaine, à moins d'un vrai miracle. Et je ne crois pas aux miracles.

– Vamos Herriot !

Je reporte mon attention sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je comprends vite que le tribut mâle a été choisi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'inquiéter que Garrett soit pigé, mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Un petit garçon sort de la section des douze ans, les lèvres tremblantes. Il y a un cri déchirant et une femme s'échappent de la foule des adultes, prenant le gamin dans ses bras en pleurant. Il tente vainement de se dégager, mais elle s'accroche à lui en criant et en suppliant. Les pacificateurs accourent et ils doivent se mettre à trois pour séparer ce que je suis sûre doit être la mère et son fils.

Il est escorté vers la scène et trébuche sur la première marche, mais est rattrapé de justesse, puis soulevé jusque sur l'estrade. Il a pauvre allure et mon cœur se serre à l'idée qu'il a encore moins de chance que moi. Il semble bien nourri, mais très pâle et au bord des larmes. Probablement une victime pour le bain de sang.

Nous avons tous les deux les palmes en sueur alors qu'on se serre les mains et plus je le regarde, plus je sais que je serai incapable de le tuer. Pas un minuscule petit garçon comme ça, qui semble si innocent. Si je veux survivre, il va falloir que je me tienne loin de lui. Alors je lui lance un regard menaçant, espérant lui faire assez peur pour qu'il n'ose plus m'approcher. Il recule d'un pas et lâche ma main. Mission accomplie.

* * *

Mon père est en larme et ma mère a les lèvres fermement pincées, alors que nous nous voyons pour ce qui est probablement la dernière fois.

– Ton père t'a appris à te servir d'une hache. Ça peut être pratique.

– Il n'y en aura peut-être pas dans l'arène.

– Alors entraîne-toi dur pendant les trois jours. Tu peux gagner… Tu… Tu dois gagner.

Je hoche la tête et essuie rageusement la larme qui a échappé à mon contrôle.

– Laurel, ma fille… murmure mon père, sans pouvoir me regarder.

– Je vais essayer. Je vous promets d'essayer. Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout.

Nous savons très bien que les chances que je réussisse sont minimes, presque inexistantes. Mais il n'est pas question que je meurs sans me défendre.

* * *

_**Vamos Herriot, 12 ans, District 7**_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mes poumons sont bloqués, l'air ne rentre pas. J'ouvre la bouche, espérant aspirer un filet d'air, mais ça ne sert à rien. Aveuglément, je cherche ma bonbonne d'une main, l'autre crispée sur ma poitrine. Je l'attrape enfin et l'applique à ma bouche, prenant une grande bouffée. L'air froid m'envahit et je me laisse retomber avec soulagement, la respiration laborieuse.

J'observe mon plafond en bois simple, vieux et noirci, la tête vide. J'ai dû faire un autre cauchemar, comme tous les matins depuis quelques jours. Depuis que la moisson a été annoncée. Parce que cette année, c'est moi qui pourrais être tribut. Tout le monde me répète que les chances sont faibles, mais des chances faibles, ce ne sont pas des chances inexistantes. Alors mon nom pourrait être celui sorti de la boule de verre.

M'étant enfin calmé, je me lève et m'habille lentement. Je veux être le plus lent possible. Si lent qui je ne peux pas aller à la moisson à temps. Ou encore, j'aurais aimé continuer à dormir jusqu'à demain matin et ne jamais vivre cette journée.

Je me regarde dans le miroir avec désappointement. J'ai n'ai toujours pas eu ma poussée de croissance, ma peau est blanche comme la mort, on peut presque voir mes os sur mes côtes et j'ai ces horribles tâches de rousseurs que je déteste. Je me donne deux grandes claques aux joues, espérant remettre un peu de couleur.

– Vamos, chéri, es-tu levé ?

– Oui, m'man.

Elle ouvre la porte et me regarde en silence, les larmes aux yeux. Elle m'énerve, à toujours pleurer pour un rien. Ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas. Après tout, j'étais sensé mourir avant mes dix ans, à cause de ma santé fragile, et me voilà encore debout. Alors n'importe quelle petite chose qui m'arrive l'émeut, lui rappelant qu'elle aurait dû me perdre.

– Comme tu es beau, mon chou…

– M'man, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai douze ans !

– Oui, oui, bien sûr, Vamos. On t'attend pour manger. Dépêche-toi, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et elle referme la porte après un dernier sourire chaleureux. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle me traite comme un vrai bébé parfois. Je finis de me réveiller, aspergeant mon visage d'eau et me brossant les dents rapidement, puis je vais dans la cuisine.

Mon père regarde la télévision, le visage tendu. Caesar Flickermann, le nouvel interviewer, est en train de parler. Ils montrent de courtes vidéos de chaque district où les préparations vont bon train, ainsi que des moments _inoubliables_ d'anciens Jeux. Quand il m'aperçoit, il éteint la télévision et vient s'asseoir à table. Même s'il le montre moins dans ses gestes, lui aussi me traite comme si j'étais fragile, à toujours éviter les sujets sérieux et quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me choquer ou me rendre triste. Me cacher les Hunger Games est impossible et il devrait le savoir.

Malgré tout, je fais mine de rien et me sers à manger. Ça les rend heureux de penser qu'ils me protègent du monde extérieur et de toutes ses atrocités, alors je fais comme si je ne remarquais rien.

– Bien dormi, fiston ?

– Oui, plutôt.

Leur dire que je fais des cauchemars n'est pas une bonne idée, car ça risque d'amener des tonnes de questions et d'inquiétudes, et peut-être même jusqu'à me forcer à dormir avec eux dans leur chambre, parce que _ça fait fuir les mauvais rêves_.

– Tu sais que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Ton nom n'y est qu'une fois, c'est une chance sur plusieurs milliers.

Je hoche la tête et enfourne ma tranche de pain, espérant qu'ils vont arrêter leur inspection de ma santé mentale et physique. C'est la même chose tous les matins. Bien dormi ? Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Es-tu inquiet pour ta journée ? C'est pénible et interminable. Et si jamais j'ai la malchance de répondre négativement, c'est le branle-bas de combat, inspection complète de mes signes vitaux, possiblement tour chez le guérisseur.

– Tu comprends bien comment se déroule la moisson, Vamos ? Tu veux qu'on t'explique à nouveau ?

Je secoue la tête, la bouche toujours pleine. Je sais par cœur comment ça se passe. D'abord, signer le registre. Je ne dois pas paniquer, ils vont prendre un peu de mon sang. Ensuite, aller dans la section des douze ans. Des personnes vont faire des discours, puis l'hôtesse va piger le nom d'une fille, et ensuite le nom d'un gars. Me croient-ils idiot en plus de malade ? Je regarde les moissons tous les ans depuis que je suis né après tout.

* * *

Rendus à la place centrale, ils me serrent tous les deux dans leur bras. Ma mère réitère ses encouragements qui ne veulent rien dire, puisque tout porte sur la chance avec la moisson, puis ils s'éloignent quand je réussis à les convaincre que je vais très bien. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils s'inquiètent plus que moi, alors que c'est ma vie qui est en danger, pas la leur.

Je me mets en file et réagis à peine quand ils me piquent pour prélever mon sang. Je suis tellement habitué aux seringues et autres trucs médicaux de ce genre que ça ne me fait plus rien. Quand j'étais petit, ça me faisait pleurer à tous les coups.

Je me rends ensuite dans ma section. Il y a quelques garçons de mon âge que je reconnais de vu, mais je ne suis proche avec personne. J'ai été si souvent absent de l'école à cause de ma maladie que je n'ai pas réussis à me rapprocher de quiconque. Les avertissements des professeurs de ne pas me bousculer et de faire bien attention autour de moi n'ont pas aidé.

Puisque personne ne me remarque, j'en profite pour les observer. Ils ont tous l'air tendus, bien que certains se forcent à rigoler pour faire croire qu'ils ne sont pas inquiets. Les filles se tiennent toutes en groupes de deux ou trois, se chuchotant des mots de réconforts et d'encouragements. Je grimace. À quoi ça sert d'avoir du soutien dans nos sections. Quand on est pigé, on doit se rendre tout seul sur le stade, et il n'y a personne qui lève le petit doigt. Les Hunger Games, c'est être abandonné de tous.

L'hymne part et l'assemblée se tait dans un silence de plomb. Les seuls qui semblent heureux sont les gens venant du Capitole, les caméramans et autres techniciens. Et bien sûr l'hôtesse, Persei Overwhill, qui fait la moisson du district huit depuis une bonne dizaine d'années et qui a un sourire excité pendant que le maire fait son discours.

– Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! s'exclame-t-elle quand c'est enfin son tour. Ces mots me donnent envie de vomir. Ils démontrent parfaitement l'esprit pervers du Capitole, qui prend plaisir à regarder les Hunger Games chaque année.

Il est ensuite temps de pigé le premier tribut. Persei s'empare lentement d'un papier, jetant des petits sourires aux caméras.

– Laurel Wellwood !

Il y a des murmures alors que tout le monde se tourne vers les filles, cherchant qui est la malheureuse tribut. Une fille sort de la section des quinze ans. Je la reconnais maintenant. Elle ressort à cause de ses yeux bleus bridés et sa peau un peu plus foncées que la normale. Elle s'avance lentement vers le stage, et son expression change progressivement, devenant plus sûre d'elle. Elle donne cette impression de supériorité qu'elle a toujours eue, comme si elle peut survivre à tout, comme si rien ne lui fait peur.

Quand Persei appelle pour des volontaires, elle garde un visage de glace. Habituellement, dans les districts comme le nôtre, les tributs pigés prennent une expression soit suppliante, soit résignée. Rien de cela avec elle. Elle montre déjà un bon courage, ça devrait l'aider dans l'arène.

Puis c'est le tour des garçons. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je tape nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Je peux dire ce que je veux, j'ai quand même peur d'être pigé. Très peur. Peut-être à mes dix-huit ans ça serait moins pire, mais à douze, si je me retrouve dans les Jeux, je n'ai vraiment aucune chance.

– Vamos Herriot.

…

Attend, quoi ?

Ah… J'ai été pigé. C'est moi.

Je me force à poser un pied en avant. Puis l'autre. Ainsi de suite. C'est ça, un pied devant l'autre. Ne réfléchit pas trop. Tu pourras en revenir plus tard. Il y a des caméras.

Mais à ma grande horreur, ma mère me saute dessus, me tenant dans une étreinte désespérée. Je tente de la secouer tant bien que mal, mon regard s'échappant vers l'écran géant à chaque quelques secondes. Elle ne peut pas faire ça, pas devant tout Panem !

– Pas mon fils, je vous en supplie ! Pas mon fils ! crie-t-elle.

Les pacificateurs réagissent enfin et l'éloigne de moi. Dans un dernier effort pour me retenir, ses ongles rentrent dans la peau de mon bras et font deux longues égratignures. Je retiens une grimace de douleur et laisse les gardes m'escorter, tentant d'ignorer les pleurs de ma mère qui sont de plus en plus distants.

Regardant autour de moi, je distingue les yeux plein de pitié auxquels je suis si habitués et j'ai une bouffée de colère qui monte. Elle monte et monte, jusqu'à m'aveugler, et s'est en trébuchant sur la première marche de l'estrade que je reprends conscience. La colère n'est pas partie, mais je reprends contrôle de mon corps. Toute ma vie, j'ai été traité comme si j'allais mourir le lendemain, et maintenant ils me regardent tous comme si je ne vais même pas survivre le bain de sang. Ils me traitent tous comme un faible, un idiot. Même mes propres parents. Ma mère qui est incapable de réaliser que je ne suis plus son bébé de deux ans. Ils sont tous convaincus que je vais mourir d'ici deux semaines.

Je vais leur prouver. Je vais survivre. Je vais revenir et je vais leur prouver que je ne suis pas qui ils croient. Que je suis fort. Que je peux le faire. Je ne suis pas un incapable. Je suis Vamos Herriot. J'ai survécu à une maladie inconnue qui était sensée me tuer avant mes dix ans. Je vais aussi survivre aux Hunger Games. Cette fois, pas par un miracle, mais par mon propre pouvoir.

Quand Laurel me serre la main et tente de me montrer un sourire menaçant, avec les sourcils froncés et les traits durs, je sais exactement comment je dois réagir. Je m'éloigne d'un pas et me met à trembler. J'ai déjà paru si pathétique, avec l'histoire de ma mère, autant leur faire croire à tous que je suis terrifié. Que je ne suis pas un danger. Ainsi, ils vont m'ignorer. Et je vais les tuer.

* * *

Mon père rentre dans la pièce, les épaules basses et le coin des lèvres encore plus bas.

– M'man ?

– Ils ont dû lui donner un sédatif, elle était hystérique. Je suis désolé, fiston. Tu ne pourras pas lui dire au revoir.

Il s'avance en titubant, et à ma grand surprise, se laisse tomber à genou devant moi. Il s'empare de mon visage avec ses grandes mains et me regarde longuement sans rien dire. Son visage se crispe d'une douleur invisible et il renifle bruyamment, sans qu'aucune larme ne sorte.

– Je suis désolé… On ne t'a pas laissé vivre à fond. On ne t'a pas laissé courir dans les rues, ou jouer à la balle. On ne t'a pas donné de liberté, parce qu'on avait trop peur de te perdre, et voilà ce qui arrive…

La confession inattendue me fait monter les larmes aux yeux et je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas grave, papa. Tu as fait de ton mieux, tu voulais seulement me protéger. Je comprends. Je te pardonne. Je vous pardonne.

– Vamos…

Sa voix se casse et il me lâche, laissant ses bras pendre le long de son corps. J'ai envie de lui dire que tout va bien aller, que je vais revenir. Que je ne suis pas aussi faible qu'ils le pensent. Que j'ai mon intelligence, même si je n'ai pas la force physique. Mais ma gorge est toujours bloquée, et je ne peux que le regarder à mes pieds, désolé.

* * *

_Les deux semblent plutôt prometteurs pour l'arène, non ? :)_


	9. Une optimiste et un romantique

_Comme promis, la moisson du 8 ^^ Pas grand chose à dire sur ces deux là. Nayad est peut-être un peu difficile à comprendre, mais elle a ses côtés touchants :) Yohan est devenu complètement différent lors de ma rédaction. Il était sensé avoir un autre caractère, mais en l'écrivant c'est ce qui est sorti XD**  
**_

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les commentaires, grandement appréciés ! :D Anonymous, j'ai pas trop compris ce que tu voulais dire pour Vamos, c'est peut-être seulement dit en France ? Ça me démange de comprendre ^^'  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**District 8 Reapings**

_Une optimiste et un romantique**  
**_

* * *

_**Nayad Perthshire, 16 ans, District 8**_

La langue sortie et les sourcils froncés, je me concentre sur mon dessin, ajoutant un détail par-ci par-là. Je m'éloigne légèrement pour observer l'ensemble, puis me penche à nouveau, effaçant la manche gauche qui ne correspond pas exactement à ce que je voulais. Finalement, je souris en regardant le résultat final; ma tenue pour la moisson.

J'ai déjà la robe de base, il ne me reste qu'à ajouter les détails, comme la broderie et les boutons. Je me mets immédiatement au travail, pressée par le temps. Je n'ai que deux heures avant de devoir partir, et je n'ai pas encore mangé. Prenant bien soin de ne pas me piquer avec l'aiguille, j'attache les boutons de différentes tailles et couleurs que j'ai dérobé à l'usine pendant mes heures de travail. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient être manqués par quiconque; ils étaient dans les poubelles.

– Boo !

Je sursaute et l'aiguille se plante dans mon index. Je me retourne, fixant un regard noir sur Willem, mon infernal petit frère. Il me tire la langue et s'enfuit tout aussi vite qu'il est venu. Levant les yeux au ciel et suçant mon doigt avec une grimace, je me remets à coudre.

Une fois finie, je me lève avec excitation, faisant tournoyer ma robe. Je m'empresse de l'enfiler. Les manches sont un peu trop courtes, mais si je les roule, ça semble naturel. Je m'admire dans le miroir, faisait plusieurs tours sur moi-même. Oui, parfait. La robe rose complimente bien mes cheveux noirs et ma peau blanche, et les accessoires de plusieurs couleurs foncées donnent une petite touche d'extravagance dont je raffole.

On cogne à ma porte et j'invite à entrer, aplatissant les mèches rebelles dans mes cheveux en vitesse. Cyprian passe la tête par l'encadrement et je fais une petite courbette pour lui montrer ma robe. Il sourit, me rejoignant à grands pas et passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

– Très jolie. Comme toi.

– Beau parleur, va, dis-je, ne pouvant retenir un rougissement.

– Pas trop inquiète ?

– Pour quoi ?

– Ben la moisson, idiote.

– Pfft. Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mon nom est dedans, quoi… Cinq fois ? Je risque rien.

Il rit gentiment, mais je peux sentir dans son regard qu'il ne me comprend pas. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, j'ai l'habitude de faire et penser comme je veux, et en général les gens m'acceptent quand même, qu'ils me comprennent ou non. Est-ce que je devrais faire semblant d'être inquiète pour faire plaisir aux autres ? Certainement pas.

– Tu m'accompagnes pour manger ? demandai-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Avec plaisir, princesse.

On se rend dans la cuisine. Mes parents sont sur le canapé, à se parler à voix basses. Ils sont inquiets parce que leurs deux enfants sont éligibles aux Hunger Games. J'ai beau leur répéter que tout ira bien, ma mère fait son habituel sourire crispé et mon père secoue la tête avec énervement. On n'est pas très proches, mais je sais qu'ils m'aiment profondément. Ils l'expriment différemment, c'est tout. Comme par des heures impossibles au travail afin de s'assurer que je puisse faire de bonnes études, puisque j'ai du talent en design. Pour que je puisse avoir une place plus importante dans le district. Mon rêve personnel; faire du design au Capitole. Pas que j'aime le Capitole plus que ça, mais question mode, c'est eux qui comprennent. Les gens des districts sont tous trop pauvres pour se préoccuper d'être bien habillés. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien la moisson. Enfin, d'un côté, je déteste ça, mais d'un autre, j'aime, parce que tout le monde porte ses plus beaux vêtements, ses plus belles coiffures, ses plus beaux souliers. C'est sûr qu'il y a les deux tributs qui doivent s'entretuer dans une arène, mais ce n'est que deux, ça pourrait être pire.

Alors que je m'apprête à enfourner ma tranche de pain, Willem s'en empare et la fourre dans sa bouche, me faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

– Will ! Mais t'as cinq ans ou quoi ?

– Non, j'aime juste t'énerver.

Je laisse échapper un cri de frustration et il se met à rire en s'éloignant. Il me rend fou, son plaisir est de rendre ma vie un enfer. Et j'ai beau le dire à mes parents, ça les fait juste sourire. Et une fois même, ma mère a sorti qu'il fait cela parce qu'il veut que je m'occupe plus de lui. Ridicule.

Cyprian me regarde avec un sourire en coin et je lui lance un regard noir.

– Quoi ?

– Rien, rien, dit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

– Très drôle.

– Je trouve, oui.

* * *

Nous arrivons dans la place centrale et mes yeux s'illuminent. Tout le monde est si beau aujourd'hui ! Je m'empare de la main de Cyprian, le traînant avec moi vers la file pour signer le registre. Willem nous suit non loin derrière, après que ma mère l'ait pris dans ses bras. Je retiens un sourire satisfait alors qu'il jette des regards inquiets autour de lui, espérant qu'aucun de ses amis n'ai vu l'échange.

Le registre signé, nous allons tous dans nos sections respectives. Willem avec les quatorze ans, Cyprian avec les dix-sept ans et moi avec les seize ans. Cyprian dépose un baiser sur mon front avant que nous nous séparions et je lui répète que tout ira bien. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'ait crue.

Je rejoins mon groupe d'amies, qui complimentent ma robe. Elles sont toutes tendues, et malgré ne pas avoir peur pour moi-même, je commence à m'inquiéter qu'une des filles que je connais ne soit pigée. Je chasse vite l'idée de ma tête, ne voulant pas me stresser pour rien. Si ça arrive, alors je serai triste, mais pour le moment m'en préoccuper ne changera rien. Alors je souris et parle de tout et de rien avec elles, espérant les distraire.

Quand l'hymne commence, je me tais et regarde le maire faire son discours. Katelynn, ma voisine de gauche, s'empare de ma main et la serre si fort que j'ai l'impression que ma circulation va être coupée. Malgré cela, je donne une petite pression aussi, contente qu'elle m'utilise comme support.

La mentor est présentée. Nous n'avons eu qu'une gagnante dans le district huit, Ayelet Lockwood, des Vingt-troisième Hunger Games. Je n'ai jamais regardé ses jeux, donc je ne sais pas trop comment elle a gagné. Elle n'a pas l'air menaçante en tout cas, parce qu'elle est minuscule; plus petite que Willem.

Notre hôte habituelle, Hardie Inchcape, nous salue ensuite avec son adorable accent du Capitole. Je me suis entraînée pour le copier, si jamais je vais dans le Capitole un jour. Après tout, je ne veux pas paraître venir des districts dès les premiers échanges. Ses vêtements d'aujourd'hui sont, comme toujours, à mourir d'envie. Je jette un regard désappointé à ma robe, qui malgré être très jolie, ressemble exactement à ce qu'elle est; un assemblage de pièces usagées.

C'est ensuite le moment du tirage. La tension monte d'un cran et à ma grande surprise, je me rends compte que j'ai commencé à suer. Est-ce que… Je suis nerveuse ? Hardie avance lentement sa main dans la boule remplie de nos noms et s'empare du premier papier qui lui tombe sous la main. Katelynn me serre si fort la main que je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur.

– Nayad Perthshire !

Katelynn me lâche soudainement la main. C'est mon nom qui vient d'être pigé ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi qui ai été choisie ? Pour de vrai ? Je sens quelqu'un me pousser dans le dos et je trébuche vers l'avant. J'entends des murmures partout autour de moi. Mais… Je n'étais pas sensée être pigée. Je ne craignais rien. Mon nom n'y était que cinq fois, les chances que l'hôte prenne mon nom était minuscule… presque de zéro… Alors, pourquoi ? Comment ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde me fixe. Les pacificateurs s'approchent, prêts à m'escorter. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, essaie de reprendre le contrôle. Ma tête bourdonne, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un garde me prend par le bras, me tirant vers l'estrade. Je me laisse faire mollement, incapable de réagir, de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je ne peux pas être dans les Jeux. Pas moi. J'ai un futur qui m'attend, j'ai des amis, des parents, un petit ami. Je veux être designer dans le Capitole. C'est mon rêve. Je ne veux pas y aller comme tribut. Je vais mourir si j'y vais, c'est sûr.

– Des volontaires ?

Je regarde les gens de mon district. Quelqu'un va se proposer pour prendre ma place, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne vont pas me laisser mourir comme ça, si ? Ils ont tous les yeux baissés. Personne n'ose me regarder. Ils me condamnent. Comme ça. Si simplement.

– Aux garçons alors ! dit Hardie d'une voix enjouée. Willem Perthshire !

Mes yeux se fixent dans la section des quatorze ans. Will a les larmes aux yeux et il me regarde aussi, abasourdi. Il fait quelques pas en avant et j'ai soudainement envie de sauter de l'estrade et de lui bloquer le passage. Pas lui, pas mon petit frère. Il me mène peut-être la vie dure, mais je ne peux pas être dans les Hunger Games avec lui. Je vous en supplie, pas lui, pas Will.

Comme ils l'ont fait pour moi, les pacificateurs encadrent Will, mon pauvre Will tout tremblant, et l'amènent à mes côtés. Dès qu'il est à ma portée, je le prends dans mes bras et les larmes coulent sans retenues sur mes joues, se perdant dans ses cheveux. Il pleure lui aussi et s'accroche à ma taille. L'hôte nous ignore scrupuleusement et continu ce spectacle ridicule, ne semblant pas réaliser qu'il est en train de détruire la vie d'une famille entière.

– Y a-t-il des volontaires ?

Le silence est seulement coupé par mes hoquets et reniflements. Après que personne ne se soit proposé pour moi, je ne crois pas en un miracle. Will et moi allons être dans les Hunger Games, et nous allons probablement tous les deux y rester. Je laisse échapper un gémissement.

– Moi ! Je me porte volontaire !

Je relève la tête, surprise. Un garçon s'approche de l'estrade. Il me dit quelque chose. Oui, on est de la même année, il va dans quelques uns de mes cours. Est-ce que… Vient-il vraiment de se porter volontaire ? À la place de Will ? Will est sain et sauf ? Il ne va pas mourir lui aussi ?

Je lâche lentement mon frère, reculant de quelques pas. Il semble aussi surpris que moi alors que le garçon nous rejoint et lui fait signe de descendre. Will me lance un dernier regard, les yeux rouges et les lèvres tremblantes, puis il descend à toute vitesse.

– Ton nom ? demande Hardie.

– Yohan Flamsteed.

* * *

Mes parents pleurent et sourient tout à la fois, me serrant dans leurs bras, serrant Will dans leurs bras. Ils sont soulagés, ils sont dévastés. Moi aussi. Je ne comprends plus très bien ce que je ressens.

– Nay, oh, Nay… sanglote ma mère en me prenant les mains.

– Ça va, maman. Ça va.

C'est ce que je me répète en boucle depuis que je suis dans cette pièce. Tout va bien, pas à s'inquiéter. Je ne vais pas mourir. J'ai un futur, j'ai un rêve, j'ai une famille qui m'aime. Des amis qui m'aiment. Cyprian. Alors tout va bien. Avec tout ça, c'est impossible que je meurs. Je vais être protégée, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je vais revenir. Je ne vais pas mourir, si ?

– Nayad ! dit mon père, m'agrippant les épaules et me secouant. Te rends-tu compte de ce qui t'arrives ? Tu participes aux Hunger Games !

Ma mère pleure de plus belle. Ils sont si inquiets. C'est exactement ça. J'ai des gens qui s'inquiètent autant pour moi, alors c'est sûr que je ne vais pas mourir. Je ne mérite pas de mourir. J'ai toujours été une bonne personne, toujours été à l'ordre. Je ne mérite pas ce qui m'arrive, alors c'est sûr que ça va bien finir. Je vais même aller dans le Capitole… Mais oui, c'est ça ! Être championne des Hunger Games, c'est ma chance d'être connue par le Capitole, de réaliser mon rêve !

* * *

_**Yohan Flamsteed, 16 ans, District 8**_

Le silence qui plane dans le district est effrayant. Il n'y a aucun rire qui s'échappe des maisons. Aucune jovialité. Les habitants s'affèrent en silence, le visage tendu et les sourcils froncés. C'est une journée de deuil, de mauvais souvenirs, de punition. Je frappe un caillou du bout du pied, l'observant rebondir quelques fois avant de s'arrêter deux mètres plus loin. Mon humeur est sombre, et pour une bonne raison. Aujourd'hui, c'est la moisson.

Un bras se pose autour de mes épaules et je tourne la tête, me retrouvant en face d'Eli. Il s'appuie de tout son poids sur moi et je flanche légèrement, lui jetant un regard noir.

– Oups, pardon, j'avais oublié que tu étais aussi _faible _! dit-il en riant alors que je le repousse.

– Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui est trop lourd.

– Moi je pense que c'est les deux, dit une voix dans notre dos que je reconnaîtrais toujours; Stein.

Eli nous tire la langue et prend une gorgée de sa bouteille. Je le regarde, incrédule.

– Es-tu… soûl ?

– Quoi, ça te dérange peut-être ?

– Le jour de la moisson Eli, vraiment ? soupire Stein.

– Oui vraiment !

Je secoue la tête. Je peux le comprendre, moi aussi j'aimerais bien me soûler pour faire passer toutes les émotions négatives que la moisson donne. N'empêche, ce n'est pas le plus intelligent. S'il se fait prendre par les pacificateurs, c'est des coups de fouet assurés. Stein lui prend la bouteille des mains et la planque dans une crevasse.

– Tu la reprendras ce soir si tu veux, mais pas maintenant.

Eli fait une moue boudeuse, mais il ne proteste pas. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'usine abandonnée où nous avons pris l'habitude de trainer. Moisson ou pas, nous avons tous les trois besoin de nous éloigner de chez nous.

– J'ai entendu dire que l'orphelinat va fermer, déclare Stein après un moment de silence.

Je hoche gravement la tête. Les rumeurs courent en effet. L'ancien maire s'occupait des orphelins auparavant, et plusieurs habitants du district aidaient bénévolement, mais ça va changer maintenant qu'il est mort. Le district se fait de plus en plus pauvre à cause des réquisitions du Capitole, et plus personne n'a les moyens de s'occuper des enfants.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont vraiment les jeter à la rue ? demande Eli, qui semble un peu moins soûl après la marche.

– J'en sais rien, mais c'est ce que les gens murmurent. Tout le monde trouve ça horrible, mais personne ne veut agir, dit Stein sombrement.

Je frappe à nouveau un caillou sur le sol. Je peux les comprendre, moi non plus je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un gamin. Mais l'idée de voir des petits de deux ans crever dans la rue, ça me lève le cœur. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'ancien maire, ça aurait pu être moi, ou Eli ou encore Stein. Nous avons tous les trois été adoptés après quelques années, mais je crois qu'on est tous d'accords que nos années les plus heureuses ont été dans l'orphelinat. C'est aussi l'endroit où on s'est rencontrés. L'idée qu'il pourrait ne plus être là me répugne et me terrorise tout à la fois. C'est un point d'encrage, un endroit qui me rappelle qu'il y a du bien dans ce monde, malgré le Capitole et ses Hunger Games, malgré la cruauté des pacificateurs, malgré la pauvreté crasse dans laquelle la plupart d'entre nous vivons, malgré les maladies mystérieuses que les gens de notre district contractent, probablement par les fumées toxiques des usines. Malgré tout ça, les gens sont capables de bien, ils sont capables d'entraide. Parce que l'orphelinat existe.

– On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? murmure Eli, s'asseyant sur le sol, l'air maussade.

– T'as de l'argent caché quelque part peut-être ? Ou de la nourriture en trop tous les jours ? dis-je avec frustration.

– Non, je sais bien mais… On pourrait peut-être parler au nouveau maire, non ?

– Tu crois vraiment qu'il va écouter une bande de jeunes ?

– Ça vaut quand même la peine d'essayer, me semble ! s'écrie Eli en se relevant.

Stein se place entre nous, les mains levées.

– Calmez-vous les gars. C'est la moisson, on est tous à cran. On y repensera demain la tête reposée, ok ?

J'acquiesce et Eli fait de même. Stein a toujours été le médiateur, celui qui garde son calme quoi qu'il arrive, qui pense rationnellement. Une chance qu'il est là, sinon Eli et moi nous serions étripés il y a longtemps. On est comme des frères, mais on pense tellement différemment qu'on se chamaille sans arrêt.

– Ton nom y est combien de fois cette année ? me demande Stein après un autre long silence.

– Trente fois.

Eli laisse échapper un sifflement et Stein me lance un regard compatissant. Mes parents adoptifs avaient déjà deux filles plus jeunes que moi quand ils m'ont adopté, et dès que j'ai eu douze ans, ils m'ont fait prendre des tesserae pour toute la famille afin que leurs filles n'aient pas à en prendre. Et ainsi, chaque année mes chances d'être pigé grandissent. Quand j'aurai dix-huit ans, mon nom sera dans le bol quarante-deux fois. Ça me fait frissonner rien que d'y penser.

* * *

Alors qu'on traverse la rue, on se fait couper par une famille qui avance à grands pas. Je reconnais immédiatement la longue chevelure noire et les vêtements extravagants; Nayad Perthshire. Eli passe ses bras autour de mon cou et la pointe du doigt.

– Est-ce que c'est moi ou Yohan rougit ? demande-t-il, élevant le ton. Comme c'est mignon !

Je le secoue et lui frappe la tête, me sentant réellement rougir.

– Ferme là !

– Quoi, t'as peur que la belle t'entende ?

Stein et Eli se mettent à rire et je lève les yeux au ciel, reprenant mon chemin en les ignorants.

– C'est pour quand la confession ? Ça fait des années que tu l'observes de loin avec la langue pendante.

– Il a un point, mon vieux. Si tu fais rien, elle ne te remarquera jamais, ajoute Stein à mon grand désespoir.

– Elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un, ok ? J'ai aucune chance de toute manière. J'veux dire… C'est Nayad quoi.

Stein secoue tristement la tête et Eli fronce les sourcils.

– Quoi, c'est Nayad ? Tu crois que t'es pas assez bien pour elle ? C'est elle qui n'est pas assez bien pour toi !

On arrive finalement à la place centrale et la vue des pacificateurs et des gens du Capitole coupe court à notre conversation, à mon grand soulagement. Alors qu'on s'amusait, ou plutôt qu'ils s'amusaient, quelques secondes plutôt, on se rappelle brutalement quel jour on est. Le jour de la moisson.

Je regarde Nayad pendant que nous attendons tous dans nos sections. Elle est en train de rire avec d'autres filles. Je pensais qu'elle serait inquiète, mais elle est complètement détendue. Ça me rassure de la voir joyeuse malgré la situation. Elle a toujours été du genre à remonter le moral à tout le monde. Ses sourires sont contagieux et elle sait toujours trouver le positif dans tout. C'est pour ça que je l'aime autant. Et pour ça qu'elle est aussi populaire. Pour un gars comme moi, qui est plutôt réservé, je n'ai aucune chance.

L'hymne commence et je reporte mon attention sur la scène. Le nouveau maire fait son discours, et rien qu'à sa vue, j'ai envie de monter le rejoindre et lui dire ce que je pense. Son prédécesseur a bien réussi à faire fonctionner l'orphelinat pendant de nombreuses années, pourquoi ne peut-il pas le faire lui aussi ? Ça ne le dérange pas que des jeunes enfants soient condamnés à une mort certaine s'il prend une telle décision ? Ou est donc son cœur, sa compassion ?

Ma colère doit se voir sur mon visage, car Stein pose une main sur mon épaule et secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Je prends une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux, essayant de me calmer.

– _Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte qu'Hardie s'apprête déjà à piger le nom du tribut féminin. La seule que je ne veux pas voir choisie est Nayad, alors je ne suis pas trop inquiet.

– Nayad Perthshire !

C'est elle. C'est vraiment elle qui a été pigé. Je me tourne vers sa section. Elle est immobile, le regard vide. En choc. Moi aussi. Ça aurait été n'importe quelle autre fille et ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais non, il fallait que ce soit elle. Les pacificateurs s'emparent de ses bras, la traîne sur le stage. Elle n'a qu'une expression sur le visage; l'incompréhension. Eli et Stein posent une main chacun sur mes épaules, leur visage plein de regret. Parce que nous savons tous les trois que Nayad n'a aucune chance de survivre aux Hunger Games. Elle n'est pas une survivante. Elle ne connait pas la pauvreté, ses parents sont bien lotis. Elle ne connait pas la souffrance. Elle est naïve, fragile. Elle ne peut probablement même pas faire de mal à une mouche. Elle est condamnée.

– Aux garçons alors !

Nayad sort de mon esprit pour un moment, parce que cette fois, il y a trois noms que je ne veux pas voir pigés. Eli et Stein sont tout aussi tendus que moi. C'est moi qui ai les pires chances entre nous trois, mais ils sont aussi en danger. L'hôte fouille un moment dans le bol et en ressort finalement un de ces maudits petits papiers blancs. Ma respiration s'accélère et je prie à qui veut bien m'entendre pour que ce ne soit aucun de nous trois.

– Willem Perthshire !

Quoi ? Mais c'est… Le petit frère de Nayad… Les exclamations de surprises et de stupeur fusent partout alors que les pacificateurs escortent le pauvre gamin tremblant vers sa sœur. Elle le prend dans ses bras en sanglotant et je sens mon cœur se déchirer. Comment le sort peut-il s'acharner autant sur elle ?

Alors qu'Hardie appelle pour des volontaires, je sais ce que je veux faire. Je m'avance d'un pas et Stein m'attrape le poignet, secouant la tête avec énergie. Mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

– Moi ! Je me porte volontaire !

Je monte sur l'estrade, évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de mes amis. J'ai pris ma décision, mais je n'ai aucune idée si j'ai eu raison ou non. Soudainement, j'ai eu deux envies. Celle d'aider Nayad de n'importe quelle manière, de ne pas l'obliger à entrer dans l'arène avec son frère, et celle de sauver l'orphelinat. Parce que si je gagne les Jeux, je pourrai le faire. J'aurai les moyens de le faire.

Pourtant, je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner. Je ne sais me servir d'aucune arme. Je ne suis pas bien nourri. Je ne suis qu'un gosse du district huit, pas un carrière. Même si, et ce n'est que supposition, moi et Nayad étions alliés, nous serions seulement une alliance d'incapables. Incapable de se battre, probablement incapable de chasser. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Willem être tribut.

De toute manière, pas grand-chose ne me retient dans mon district. À part Eli et Stein, je n'ai pas vraiment de famille. Mes parents adoptifs ne se préoccupent pas de moi, ni mes sœurs adoptives. Je suis voué à travailler dans les usines toute ma vie, car je n'ai aucun talent particulier. La même chose tous les jours, toute ma vie. Ce n'est pas la vie que je me souhaite. Je ne la souhaite à personne. Mais les Jeux… Ils peuvent peut-être changer cela. Je suis prêt à prendre cette chance.

* * *

– Es-tu fou ? s'exclame Eli en entrant dans la pièce, la porte se fracassant contre le mur. Tu vas mourir, tu t'en rends compte j'espère !

– Je suis désolé, ok ? Je vous promets que je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça, c'est juste… arrivé.

– C'est juste… quoi ? Arrivé ?

Stein nous rejoint. Il a le visage sombre.

– Il est trop tard maintenant, je suis dans les Hunger Games.

– Oui, on s'en rend bien compte, de ça ! crie Eli.

Stein s'approche de moi lentement, et avant que je ne puisse réagir, je suis à terre, le nez en sang, et il secoue sa main en grimaçant. Je m'essuie le nez avec incrédulité.

– Est-ce que tu viens juste de me frapper ?

– Oui. Et ça a vraiment fait du bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Eli se met alors à rire et on se joint avec lui. C'est un fou rire nerveux, pleins d'affection et de tristesse tout en même temps. C'est notre façon à nous de se dire au revoir. Parce que le dire à voix haute, c'est trop douloureux.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, Eli empoigne ma chemise et dit avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

– Si tu meurs mon vieux, j'te promets de te tuer quand on se revoit à ma mort, où que tu sois.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et m'offre un sourire malicieux. Stein me tend une photo et sort après un long regard. C'est une vieille photo de nous trois à l'orphelinat. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à sa vue et me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, me massant le nez. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je mis, bon sang !

* * *

_Alors, deux tributs de plus que vous ne voulez pas voir mourir ? :P Selon les lecteurs, c'est mon couple d'idiots XD Je suis plutôt d'accord.  
_


	10. Une rejetée et un vengeur déterminé

_Ça m'a vraiment pris longtemps à faire cette moisson, mais elle est de loin une de mes préférées. Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer aussi, je suis allée dans des émotions un peu différentes que pour les autres, mais moi elle me touche. ^^_

_Au risque de me répéter, merci énormément à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, parce que ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer. Et d'ailleurs, certains ont déjà donné des avis sur des tributs qui m'ont fait changer d'avis sur le déroulement de l'histoire, alors ça ne sert vraiment pas à rien de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je suis très influençable :P À part pour quelques exceptions, j'ai beaucoup de persos qui vont évoluer selon ce que mes lecteurs en pensent.  
_

_Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

**District 9 Reapings**

_Une rejetée et un vengeur déterminé**  
**_

* * *

_**Silver Ivory, 17 ans, District 9**_

Je sursaute quand mon père cogne à la porte, l'entrouvrant de quelques centimètres. Je relève la tête de mon manuel et me tourne vers lui. Il n'y a que sa tête de passée et il me sourit tendrement.

– Tu étudies ?

– Le plus possible. Nesrin va me tester sur les sujets dans deux jours et si je réussis, elle va m'accepter comme apprentie.

– C'est bien, je suis fier de toi. N'oublie pas de te préparer quand même.

– C'est promis. Tu pars déjà ?

– Tous les pacificateurs sont réquisitionnés pour la moisson, tu le sais bien.

Il me fait un petit salue de sa main gantée et s'en va, refermant la porte. Je me remets à mes études. Le mandat de mon père s'arrête dans trois ans. Si j'étudie bien d'ici-là, quand nous retournerons ensemble dans le deuxième district, je pourrais peut-être faire des études supérieures et devenir médecin. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu être. Je vais donc commencé comme guérisseuse ici, puisqu'il n'y a pas de médecins. Ce n'est pas parce que ma présence dans ce district est temporaire que je ne dois rien faire. Ma vie va continuer et si je veux réussir, je dois m'y préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard je laisse tomber ma tête vers l'arrière, me frottant les yeux. J'étudie sans répit depuis quelques jours et ça se fait sentir, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer. Je regarde l'heure; il est temps de me préparer.

Je fouille dans ma garde robe, espérant trouver une robe appropriée. J'en trouve finalement une bleue pâle qui me semble en bon état. Je m'observe dans le miroir d'un œil critique. Je passe une brosse dans mes cheveux qui retombent en boucles légères autour de mon cou. Mon grain de beauté sur la joue est toujours aussi voyant et ça m'énerve un peu, mais je l'ignore tant bien que mal.

Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine. Mon père a déjà fait à manger, me laissant une assiette pleine sur la table. Je la mange avec délice tout en allumant la télévision. Caesar, le nouvel interviewer charismatique, est en train de parler de ses prédictions quant aux tributs de cette année. Je l'éteins aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai beau être née dans le district deux, où les Jeux sont matières à célébrations, j'ai grandi la majeure partie de ma vie ici, dans le district neuf. Et c'est impossible ici d'ignorer à quel point les Hunger Games sont horribles. Dans les districts plus pauvres, les jeunes n'ont pas le temps de s'entraîner aux armes, parce qu'ils meurent de faim. Ils passent leurs journées entières à tenter de survivre. Et qu'est-ce qui arrive en plus ? Ils doivent donner deux enfants qui sont voués à mourir, à moins d'un miracle, aux Hunger Games.

Mon humeur s'assombrit encore quand je pense que moi aussi, je pourrais être pigée. Malgré être la fille d'un pacificateur, je suis quand même d'un district, et donc je suis éligible aux Hunger Games. Mon nom n'y est que six fois cette année, puisqu'en tant que pacificateur, mon père peut nous faire vivre confortablement, mais c'est quand même six fois. Six papiers portent mon nom dans l'énorme boule de verre.

Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait, si j'étais vraiment pigée. Est-ce que mon père protesterait ? Sûrement. Il ne laisserait quand même pas sa fille être envoyée dans l'arène et continuer d'être un pacificateurs comme si de rien n'était, non ?

* * *

Alors que je me rends à la place centrale, je peux sentir les regards hostiles qui pèsent sur moi. Je suis la fille d'un pacificateur, l'ennemie, la traître. Pour eux, je ne fais pas partie de leur district. Je viens de l'extérieur, comme mon père. Et d'ailleurs, la plupart des districts croient que les pacificateurs viennent du Capitole. Mon père m'a dit que je n'ai pas le droit de leur dire la vérité. Mais en fin de compte, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, parce que le deuxième district aussi est l'ennemi des districts plus pauvres. Des districts qui n'ont pas de carrières.

Je marche donc la tête haute, ignorant leur haine du mieux que je peux, essayant de ne pas leur montrer que ça me blesse. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père est un pacificateur. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de l'être. De plus, s'il ne l'était pas, j'aurais une bien meilleure vie dans le deuxième district, plutôt qu'être dans la pauvreté et le rejet ici. Vivement que nous repartions.

Alors que je me mets en ligne pour signer le registre, j'aperçois mon père qui patrouille tranquillement. Il s'approche de moi et je peux voir les regards haineux, mais aussi terrorisés, qui le suivent. Je sais que pour son travail, mon père doit parfois faire des choses horribles aux habitants du district. Ça me rend inconfortable, de temps à autre. Mais il reste mon père, et un bon d'ailleurs. Il me soutient dans mes projets, met du pain sur la table. Il est mon père, ma mère, mes grands-parents et mon ami tout à la fois, car à part lui, je n'ai personne. Alors je jette des regards noirs aux gens, parce qu'on ne s'attaque pas à mon père sans s'attaquer à moi.

– Pas trop inquiète ma belle ? me demande-t-il en me prenant à part, question d'éviter les curieux.

– Un peu.

– Tout ira bien, tu verras. Ce soir, on va être chez nous à célébrer pour une autre année saine et sauve. Aller, donne-moi un petit sourire, dit-il, m'en montrant un lui-même.

Je souris timidement et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

– Merci papa.

– Je t'en prie.

Il retourne à son poste et je me remets en file, le cœur plus léger. Quand j'arrive devant le pacificateur qui doit prélever mon sang, je me rends compte que c'est un des amis de mon père et je le salue avec un sourire. Il fait de même, s'excusant alors qu'il me pique le doigt.

Je me fraie ensuite un passage dans ma section. Je n'ai personne à rejoindre, bien sûr, et je regarde avec envie alors que des groupes se forment et que des paroles de réconfort sont échangées. Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais s'ils le savaient, ils en seraient probablement heureux. Que je souffre, moi la fille d'un pacificateur. Alors je garde le dos droit, me mords les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler et regarde devant moi, prenant bien soin d'avoir un masque de glace.

Malgré tout, pendant que le maire fait son discours, puis que les mentors sont présentés, toujours les mêmes puisque nous n'en avons que deux, et que notre hôtesse Merope Spottiswoode fait son spectacle, j'ai les mains moites et le cœur battant.

Ma panique s'intensifie alors qu'elle s'avance vers la boule de verre. Je vois les filles autour de moi échanger des regards inquiets, se tenir par les mains ou les bras. Moi aussi je veux qu'on me tienne la main. Moi aussi je veux qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Et en retour, je veux m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je cherche le soutien autant que vous tous, alors pourquoi n'y ai-je pas droit ?

– Êtes-vous prêts pour la révélation ? roucoule Merope en s'emparant rapidement d'un papier.

Le district au complet reste silencieux. Non, on n'est pas prêt. On ne sera jamais prêt. Alors repose le foutu papier dans le foutu bol, efface le sourire de ton visage et retourne dans ton Capitole chéri.

– Silver Ivory !

Je ne réagis pas. Je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner. Mes yeux s'agrandissent, mes poings se serrent, ma bouche s'entrouvre. Mais je ne fais rien, pas vraiment. C'est trop gros à digérer, beaucoup trop. Parce que c'est mon nom qui est sorti. Pas celui de quelqu'un du district, pas l'enfant chéri d'une famille de pauvres qui déteste le Capitole. Mais moi, la fille d'un pacificateur. Moi, qui ne suis même pas née dans ce district.

Quelqu'un s'empare de mon bras brusquement et je tourne la tête. Mon père me regarde. Il a son regard qu'il réserve aux gens du district. Son regard professionnel. Son regard qui fait peur. Il me tire vers l'estrade sans ménagement et je laisse échapper un petit cri. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Est-il vraiment en train de faire son travail, dans une situation pareille ?

Je plante mes pieds dans le sol, refusant de bouger. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je n'arrive pas à penser assez clairement pour savoir quoi dire. Quoi crier, quoi hurler, quoi pleurer. Alors il tire d'un côté et moi de l'autre, et nous sommes dans un combat silencieux. Un combat qui, nous le savons tous les deux, signifie probablement la fin de notre relation.

Parce qu'alors qu'il me passe par-dessus ses épaules et me dépose brutalement sur le stage, il vient de choisir son travail au dessus de son rôle de père. Mes larmes se mettent à couler quand je réalise que je viens de tout perdre. Mon père, ma mère, mes grands-parents, mon ami. Et même ma vie.

Il ne dit rien. Ne me regarde pas. Ne me touche même pas. Il se tient derrière moi, une masse me condamnant à mon sort. À participer aux Hunger Games. Et lorsque l'hôtesse demande une main d'applaudissement pour le tribut féminin du neuvième district, il n'y a pas l'habituel claquement de main morne et les mines d'enterrement, mais des sifflements et des exclamations enjouées.

Et je vois noir.

J'en veux au district neuf qui est heureux à l'idée de ma mort. Tellement que j'aimerais tous les tuer, là, maintenant. Les exterminer. Et rire, pour voir comment ils prennent ça. Rire, et siffler, et applaudir. Et m'assurer qu'ils me voient bien, qu'ils sachent bien que c'est par ma faute qu'ils meurent.

J'en veux à l'hôtesse et à l'entièreté du Capitole, pour avoir créé les Hunger Games, pour les aimer, pour s'en délecter, pour en jouir. Pour sourire alors qu'ils envoient des enfants se battre à mort.

Mais surtout, _surtout_, j'en veux à mon père. Pour m'avoir trahi, pour m'avoir traînée lui-même à l'abattoir. Pour avoir décidé de devenir pacificateur. Parce que s'il était resté dans le district deux, je n'aurais pas été pigé. Et même si je l'avais été, il y aurait eu un volontaire pour me remplacer. Alors j'en veux à mon père. Je lui en veux assez pour vouloir le tuer.

Pour tous les tuer.

* * *

Mon père n'essaie même pas de venir me voir avant mon départ. C'est une bonne chose, je lui aurais claqué la porte au nez. Dans la porte d'à côté, j'entends des cris. Ça ressemble à des cris de rage. Je tente de me souvenir à quoi ressemblait l'autre tribut, mais j'étais si prise par la rage qu'elle m'a rendu aveugle. Les dernières minutes de la moisson se sont effacées de ma mémoire, complètement. Je me suis réveillée, et j'étais dans cette pièce, accroupie au sol.

Je fais les cent pas, mon énergie pas encore atténuée. J'ai envie de hurler moi aussi, comme mon voisin. Et pourquoi pas après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Alors je me place bien au centre de la pièce, lève les bras le plus haut possible, et je cris. Je cris de toutes mes forces. Ça fait du bien. Ça fait tant de bien.

Mon voisin me répond par son propre cri de rage, et bientôt nous crions à tue-tête. Tellement qu'un pacificateur ouvre ma porte, pour voir ce qui se passe. Et la referme quelques secondes plus tard, secouant la tête. Mais nous, nous continuons.

Quand on a fini, je souris. Et je me dis que l'autre tribut, qui qu'il soit, je l'aime bien.

* * *

_**Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9**_

Je m'écrase lourdement sur le sol, la mâchoire douloureuse. Il se tient au dessus de moi, vociférant. Je secoue la tête, tente de reprendre mes esprits. J'ai la tête qui bourdonne et les bras égratignés par la chute. Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises, mon regard se fixe sur lui. Il pue la colère d'une vie ratée, malgré ses beaux vêtements, ses cheveux bien coiffés et ses souliers cirés. Il empeste le regret et la rancune. L'amertume.

Je me relève d'un bond, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Les veines de son cou éclatent, son visage est rouge, ses poings sont fermés, ses pieds plantés fermement dans le sol, sa respiration laborieuse. Il fulmine. En le regardant, je sais que je suis comme lui. Je ne tremble plus comme avant, je ne supplie plus comme avant. Je suis devant lui, je le confronte. Il ne me fait plus peur.

Il lève le poing à nouveau, j'entends les pleurs d'Aysel à notre gauche. J'esquisse un sourire. Ce n'est plus comme avant, je peux me défendre. Je peux répliquer. Le poing s'abat vers moi et je l'évite d'un bond en arrière. Il titube vers l'avant et je tends la jambe. Il s'écrase au sol avec un grognement. Il se relève quelques secondes plus tard, comme je l'ai fait il y a un instant. Et je le frappe au visage de toutes mes forces. Il retombe, sa tête se cognant sur le mur avec un bruit sourd.

Il ne bouge plus.

Je le regarde d'en haut pour la première fois de ma vie. Il semble si faible ainsi. Les cheveux grisonnants, des rides autour des yeux, de la bouche, du cou. Sans sa grimace de rage, il semble presque normal, inoffensif. Un simple homme dans la cinquantaine. Et non pas un père capable de battre son fils jusqu'à l'inconscience. Je me permets un petit sourire.

Je m'agenouille devant lui alors que ses paupières papillonnent. Son regard vitreux se stabilise et il me regarde enfin. Je lui tapote la joue, comme il me l'a fait tant de fois après s'être défoulé.

– Ça fait mal, hein, se faire frapper ?

Son visage se crispe un instant.

– Je vais plus me laisser faire maintenant. Je te préviens.

Je me lève et m'éloigne en sifflotant. Son cri de rage me suit longtemps après que je sois parti. J'ai réussi. Je l'ai vaincu. Je lui ai tenu tête. C'est fini maintenant, il ne peut plus m'atteindre. Il ne me contrôle plus.

* * *

Je m'appuie contre le mur de la ruelle et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, les yeux fermés. Un rire m'échappe, et je finis par me tenir les côtes de douleur, la respiration haletante. J'ai réussi. Je l'ai frappé. J'ai riposté.

Il ne pourra plus me faire de mal, Liam. C'est terminé.

Je m'empare de mon collier, le sors de sous ma chemise. Un reflet du soleil tombe sur la balle de fusil, m'aveuglant un instant. Elle commence à être rouillée. La voir me rappelle son sourire, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses larges épaules. Sa voix grave. Ses grandes mains. Elle me rappelle quand il me portait sur ses épaules. Quand il m'aidait à faire mes devoirs. Et quand il est tombé sur le dos, une tache écarlate au niveau du cœur, un pacificateur au dessus de lui, ricanant. Elle me rappelle Liam.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je les retiens. Les articulations de ma main commencent à me faire mal, ainsi que les coups reçus au ventre et au visage. Je tousse légèrement et grimace, le goût du sang, métallique, sur ma langue.

– Wren !

Je tourne la tête. Aysel se tient au bout de la ruelle, ses petites mains tremblantes et ses grands yeux verts, comme les miens, rouges et bouffis. Elle accourt vers moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle est à peine plus grande que moi, dans cette position. Si minuscule, si fragile…

– Je vais bien, Aysel. Tout va bien.

– Papa est en colère, il te cherche !

– Il peut bien me trouver, s'il le veut. Je pourrais lui prouver à nouveau qui est le plus fort, maintenant.

– Wren !

– Ne t'en fais pas, Aysel, ça va plus être comme avant. Je vais plus le laisser faire.

– Promis ?

– Promis.

Son sourire est radieux. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et la serre à mon tour, mes bras entourant sa petite taille avec facilité. Je me lève finalement, m'obligeant à garder un sourire alors que mon corps proteste. Je prends sa main et nous retournons dans la rue. Les gens nous jettent à peine un regard malgré mon apparence désastreuse, et je me souviens enfin quel jour nous sommes. Le jour de la moisson.

Ma poigne se resserre et Aysel laisse échapper un petit glapissement. Je m'excuse avec un sourire navré et la tire en direction de la maison. Peu importe la rage de mon père, il faut que je me prépare pour la moisson. Je ne peux pas y aller accoutré ainsi, et je dois aussi amener ma mère avec nous, parce que mon père l'a laissé seule, sans aucun doute.

Je regarde le soleil. Il est presque en haut, midi est pour bientôt. Je presse le pas. Mon père n'est pas là quand nous arrivons et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je dis à Aysel d'aller chercher notre mère et me précipite dans la salle de bain me nettoyer, puis dans ma chambre m'habiller. J'inspecte mon reflet. À part le bleu à la mâchoire, je semble assez normal. Je prends une grande inspiration et un frisson me parcourt. Mon nom n'y est que trois fois, je ne serai pas pigé. Je ne peux pas être pigé. Aysel a besoin de moi.

* * *

Les regards sont rivés sur l'écran géant, et j'imagine que tout le Capitole aussi, alors que l'hôtesse Merope s'empare du papier sur lequel est écrit le nom d'un tribut féminin. Je n'ai pas d'inquiétudes particulières, puisque je ne connais aucune fille éligible, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas une fillette de douze ans.

– Silver Ivory !

Je sursaute. Je connais cette fille. Enfin, connaître est un grand mot. Je sais qui elle est, comme tout le monde dans le district. Elle est la fille d'un pacificateur. Elle vient du Capitole, comme son père. Il y a des murmures excités partout autour de moi, dans le district entier. Tout le monde est soulagé. Parce que tout le monde pense qu'elle le mérite. Et moi aussi.

Je regarde dans la section des dix-sept ans. Il y a du mouvement, mais elle n'est pas sortie. Soudain, elle apparaît, tirée par un pacificateur. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Elle est tirée sur la scène par son propre père. Les garçons autour de moi ricanent, alors qu'elle se débat, refusant de le suivre. Il la soulève finalement sur son épaule et la dépose sur le stage. Elle pleure.

– Une main d'applaudissement pour Silver ! s'exclame Merope avec enthousiasme.

Une grande clameur enthousiaste monte de la foule et je m'y joins sans hésitation. Parce que pour une fois, ce n'est pas un enfant des districts qui est envoyé à sa mort, mais un enfant du Capitole. Un enfant de l'ennemi. Et c'est bien fait pour elle, pour les pacificateurs, et pour le Capitole au complet.

Le silence revient d'un coup alors que l'hôtesse reprend la parole. Il y a encore des petits sourires ici et là, mais on se rend vite compte que malgré cette bonne nouvelle, la moisson n'est pas finie. Il reste encore le tribut masculin.

Merope tend sa main vers le bol et je retiens ma respiration. Ça ne doit pas être moi, absolument pas. Je ne peux pas aller dans les Hunger Games, je ne peux pas abandonner Aysel. Les garçons de ma section sont tout aussi tendus, tout aussi effrayés.

Elle s'empare d'un papier et le déplie lentement avec un sourire excité. Je suis figé dans l'attente. Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi. S'il-vous-plaît, pas moi.

– Wren Keene !

Mon corps devient froid, j'arrête de respirer. Un frisson me parcourt de la tête aux pieds et j'ai l'impression que le monde s'effondre. Mais ce n'est pas le monde extérieur qui s'effondre, c'est mon monde. Mon intérieur.

Je regarde la scène avec stupeur. Je sais ce que je dois faire, et sans trop réfléchir, je m'exécute. J'avance lentement et les autres s'écartent de mon chemin, leurs yeux agrandis par la surprise et le soulagement, mais aussi par la tristesse et la pitié. Ce n'est pas eux, alors c'est bien, mais c'est quelqu'un qu'il connaisse, alors c'est mauvais. Moi je ne pense pas, je ne sens pas. Parce que je sais que ça va faire mal, quand je vais sentir.

Je monte les marches. Merope est tout sourire, mais je me force à ne pas y réagir. Ne sens pas la colère, ne sens pas l'injustice, ne sens pas le désespoir, ne sens rien. Pas maintenant, pas devant les caméras. Elle me présente au district, auquel je fais face alors qu'ils applaudissent tristement.

Mon regard se pose sur mon père, qui est aux premiers rangs des spectateurs, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Mon sang se glace, et malgré tous mes efforts, je commence à sentir. Même s'il ne dit rien, même s'il ne fait que sourire, je sais ce qu'il pense. Si ça avait été ton frère de pigé, il aurait eu une chance de survivre. Il était fort, lui. Il était intelligent, lui. Il savait comment plaire, lui. Si c'était Liam aux Hunger Games, il n'aurait pas été condamné à mort. Pas comme toi. Toi t'es qu'un raté, t'es que l'ombre de ton frère. Toi tu vas mourir.

Et dans ses yeux, je peux voir le plaisir que ça lui procure. Parce que je vais enfin mourir, son minable de fils, son mauvais fils. Celui qui aurait dû mourir à la place de Liam, parce que Liam était tellement mieux. Liam était le favori. Le favori de tout le monde.

Je regarde ailleurs. Qu'importe où, du moment que je ne le vois plus. Et je reconnais la petite tête aux cheveux noirs et les grands yeux verts. Elle pleure, accrochée aux jambes de ma mère. Les joues rouges et la morve au nez, elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Ma mère aussi pleure, silencieusement. Ma mère qui ne parle plus depuis Liam. Ma mère qui a même du mal à se lever, depuis Liam.

Ma mère et ma petite sœur, qui vont se retrouver seules avec mon père. Je sens mes poings se serrer et ma colère monter. Parce que c'est trop injuste. _C'est trop injuste !_ Je vais mourir dans les Hunger Games, et elles vont continuer de souffrir avec lui, sans ma protection. Et lui il va aimer ça. Tellement aimer ça.

Il va regarder mes Jeux, et il va rire. Son rire sec, malsain. Il va être assis devant la télévision, dans ses beaux vêtements, ses cheveux bien coiffés et ses souliers cirés. Et il va avoir du plaisir.

C'était sensé changer. Je pouvais enfin le combattre, je pouvais enfin nous protéger, je pouvais enfin prendre ma revanche. L'enfer était fini, il était impuissant. Il avait perdu et j'avais gagné. Mais tout ça ne veut plus rien dire. Plus rien.

Quand Merope nous demande de nous serrer la main, à Silver et à moi, je le fais mécaniquement, encore enfoncé dans la colère et l'injustice de la situation. Elle a les yeux voilés, comme si elle n'était même pas là, mais son corps est tendu et sa poigne est ferme.

* * *

Personne ne vient me voir. Je suis seul dans ma pièce, et personne ne vient me voir. Ni ma mère, ni Aysel, et même pas mes amis. Je cogne à la porte pour parler au pacificateur qui tient la garde. Il l'ouvre et me regarde.

– Ma famille, ils sont pas là encore ?

– Je connais ton père, dit-il avec un regard désolé. Je l'ai vu trainer ta mère et ta sœur chez lui de force. Ils ne viennent pas, petit.

Il referme la porte et je reste bouche bée. Il ne va même pas me laisser dire au revoir. Il ne va même pas me laisser échanger poignées de main et embrassades. Il ne va pas me permettre de leur dire à quel point je suis désolé, à quel point je les aime. Il ne va pas me laisser leur faire promettre de prendre soin d'elles. De le quitter, lui, si elles le peuvent.

Jusqu'à la fin, il reste en contrôle. Il reste le meilleur, le plus fort. Jusqu'à la fin, il veille à me détruire. À me détruire parce qu'il a perdu Liam par ma faute. À me détruire parce que j'aurais dû mourir il y a quatre ans, mais que Liam est mort à ma place. À me détruire parce qu'il me déteste.

La rage m'envahie et je laisse échapper un long cri, aussi fort que mes poumons et mes cordes vocales me le permettent. Le pacificateur ouvre la porte et me regarde avec de grands yeux, mais je ne le vois pas. Pas vraiment. Tout ce que je vois, aussi tangible que n'importe quel objet, n'importe quelle personne, c'est ma haine envers mon père. Une haine destructrice et finale. Maintenant, c'est lui ou moi. Et je vais tout faire pour que ce soit lui. Je vais même gagner les Jeux. Je vais gagner les Jeux, et je vais en finir avec lui, une bonne fois pour toute. Je vais le tuer.

Un cri s'élève de la pièce d'à côté. Là où est Silver. Un cri qui semble contenir autant de colère et d'injustice que moi. Alors même si elle vient de Capitole, même si elle est la fille d'un pacificateur, je me joins à son cri. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, mais une fois qu'on a tous les deux finis, ma résolution est prise. Je vais gagner les Hunger Games, et je vais revenir tuer mon père.

Et il connaîtra enfin c'est quoi, avoir peur.

* * *

_Alors ? :S Autant j'adore ce chapitre, autant je doute s'il est bon ou non pour d'autres que moi. ^^'_


	11. Une innocente et un dérangé

_Plus que deux moissons après celle-ci ! On y arrive !**  
**_

_**Note importante :** Mon prologue a été refait, et l'indice sur l'arène changé, donc ça pourrait être intéressant de le relire, et laisser des commentaires dessus ? C'est mon ami qui a fait tout le travail, parce que je ne l'aimais pas (le prologue, pas mon ami XD), mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment le réécrire. T.T  
_

_J'ai de gros doutes pour cette moisson, encore plus que celle d'avant, parce que mon tribut masculin est... spécial est un gentil mot pour le décrire. Il n'était pas sensé être aussi pire au départ, je vous le promets, mais... -.- En plus, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, parce que son train de pensées est franchement trop différent du mien... Enfin, bonne lecture quand même... =S  
_

_Et encore MERCI pour les commentaires XD Et à Ever-Lyo, qui semblent être une nouvelle revieweuse fidèle :D Mes personnages se font totalement psychanalyser, c'est génial XD.  
_

* * *

**District 10 Reapings**

_Une innocente et un dérangé**  
**_

* * *

_**Eevi Hayse, 14 ans, District 10**_

Je m'accroupis devant la petite fleur jaune, essayant de me rappeler son nom. J'aimerais la prendre pour mon bouquet, mais il me semble impoli de le faire sans même la connaître. Je me tapote la tempe, récitant les plantes dont je me souviens. Rien à faire.

– Eevi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un sourire soulagé s'étend sur mon visage. Maureen pourra m'aider.

– Je cherche le nom de cette fleur, tu le connais ? dis-je en me retournant.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et s'accroupit à son tour.

– C'est une fleur d'hibiscus.

– Génial, merci ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi grande sœur ?

– Tu mourrais, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui tire la langue, mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle a raison. Elle se relève et époussette ses vêtements, puis me tend la main pour m'aider à mon tour.

– Une seconde, je veux rajouter la fleur au bouquet.

– Dépêche alors, on est un peu pressées par le temps je te rappelle.

Je hoche la tête et tends la main.

– Bonjour petite hibiscus. Tu me permets de te prendre, hein ? Tu es pour mes parents. Ils sont très gentils, tu vas voir.

Je la prends à la racine et m'assure de tirer d'un coup sec pour ne pas l'abimer. Elle vient rejoindre l'assemblement hétéroclite de fleurs que j'ai trouvé en chemin depuis la maison. J'observe mon bouquet avec satisfaction.

– Eevi, allez viens !

J'accours après Maureen, le sourire aux lèvres. On marche côtes à côtes et je m'empare de sa main timidement. Elle me donne une petite pression rassurante et commence à balancer nos mains enlacées. En avant, en arrière. Comme nous faisions si souvent quand nous étions petites. Le souvenir de ces temps heureux me fait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais je les retiens. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, et surtout, je ne veux pas lui avouer que j'étais plus heureuse avant. Elle fait déjà tant d'efforts pour s'occuper de moi.

Nous arrivons finalement à destination. Je dépose les fleurs entre les deux tombes et m'assieds en tailleur. Maureen reste debout, comme une vigilante. Elle ne veut jamais montrer qu'elle est triste. Quand nos parents sont morts, je pleurais dès qu'elle le faisait, alors elle a arrêté de pleurer.

– Salut papa, salut maman. On vient vous dire un petit coucou avant la moisson, comme d'habitude. Au cas où l'une de nous…

Je suis incapable de finir ma phrase, trop horrifiée par la possibilité, et Maureen pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je la regarde et elle sourit, me faisant signe de continuer. Elle dit que je m'exprime beaucoup mieux, alors je devrais être celle à leur parler pour nous deux.

– On va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maureen commence son travail avec les vaches dans quelques mois, et moi je suis toujours à l'école. J'ai des bonnes notes, parce qu'elle m'aide à faire mes devoirs. Sinon, je suis sûre que je me ferais taper sur les doigts par les professeurs. Quoique je me fais déjà taper les doigts parce que je parle trop en classe.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux.

– Et sinon, on ne manque pas de nourriture, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je sais que vous aviez dit non, mais Maureen a dû prendre des tesserae pour nous soutenir. C'est sa dernière année pour la moisson de toute manière, après aujourd'hui elle sera saine et sauve pour le reste de sa vie. Et puisqu'elle va commencer à travailler, je n'aurai pas à en prendre.

– On doit y aller bientôt, Eev. Dis ce que tu as à dire, murmure Maureen en s'éloignant.

– Il faut lui pardonner. Ça lui fait trop mal d'être avec vous. Je veux dire, avec vous comme ça quoi. Elle vient quand même chaque année, hein, c'est déjà ça.

Je caresse la pierre tombale de ma mère, traçant le contour de son nom. Je fais en suite de même avec mon père.

– Je tenais juste à vous dire qu'on va bien.

Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue et l'essuie délicatement.

– Et aussi, je vous aime. Vous me manquez vraiment. Mais ça va aller. J'ai Maureen après tout.

Je me lève et les regarde un moment en silence, deux pierres côtes à côtes.

– Bon, je dois y aller. Je repasse demain pour vous rassurez qu'on n'a pas été pigées, ok ?

* * *

– Viens, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux, me dit Maureen alors que je m'apprête à prendre un peigne.

Un sourire éclate sur mon visage et je me précipite vers elle. C'est devenu notre rituel, qu'elle me fasse ma coiffure pour la moisson. Elle défait d'abord les nœuds, et je ferme les yeux, savourant le contact. La pièce est complètement silencieuse et on n'entend que nos respirations et le bruissement de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

– Je ne vais pas être pigée, hein ? dis-je alors qu'elle entreprend de me faire une longue tresse.

– Bien sûr que non. Ton nom n'y est que trois fois, je te rappelle. Entre nous deux, c'est moi qui prend tous les risques. Si une de nous deux est pigée, ce sera moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était moi ?

Il y a un long silence et ses mains s'immobilisent. Je commence à me retourner, mais elle me tape la tête, m'intimant de ne pas bouger.

– Je me porterais volontaire, j'imagine.

* * *

Les gens me complimentent sur mon apparence avec des sourires, alors que nous nous rendons à la place centrale. Nos parents étaient très aimés dans le district, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons réussis à survivre après leur mort, malgré être deux mineures. Les gens venaient nous porter un peu à manger de temps en temps, ou nous engageaient pour faire de petits travaux. Tout le monde de notre quartier nous connaît.

Je m'arrête pour aider Anita, une veuve qui est devenue aveugle suite à un accident, à ramasser son sac de nourriture qui est tombé. Elle me tapote la joue quand on se sépare.

– Un vrai ange, ma petite Eevi.

– Merci, madame Anita. Maureen est avec moi aussi.

– Ah, bonjour, Maureen, dit Anita d'une voix polie.

– Bon matin, murmure ma sœur.

Elle a du mal à parler aux gens, contrairement à moi. On se complète bien, toutes les deux. Elle est responsable et sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire pour remédier à une situation. Moi je suis un peu trop tête en l'air, mais les gens semblent s'attacher à moi facilement. Probablement parce que je m'attache à eux facilement aussi.

Une fois le registre signé, Maureen me serre dans ses bras et on se sépare pour aller chacune dans nos sections. Je rejoins mes amies et on se rassure mutuellement qu'on ne sera pas pigées. Je me sens un peu mal quand je sais que je préférerais infiniment que ce soit l'une d'elles plutôt que moi ou Maureen.

La moisson commence et le maire nous raconte l'histoire de Panem, comme toujours. L'unique gagnante des Hunger Games de notre district est ensuite présentée, Jacinth Sommerhearst. Elle est toute pâle et squelettique, le teint cireux et les yeux éteints. Les gens disent qu'elle a une maladie incurable qui risque de la tuer bientôt. À la voir, je me sens attristée. Elle semble tellement malheureuse.

Otillie Allardyce, notre hôtesse, se lève ensuite de son siège et s'adresse à notre district. À sa vue, ma tension commence à monter. C'est elle qui va piger les noms des tributs. C'est elle qui va déterminer qui va vivre et qui va mourir. Je me tourne vers Maureen, mais elle ne me regarde pas. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle me montre un de ses sourires qui semblent effacer toutes mes inquiétudes.

Je reporte mon attention sur Otillie alors qu'elle s'approche de l'immense bol de verre et y plonge sa main. Je croise les doigts et me mords les lèvres à m'en faire mal. Elle tire un papier entre son pouce et son majeur, ses longs ongles dorés brillants au soleil.

– Eevi-i-i Hayse !

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête. Comme au ralentit, je vois les regards effarés autour de moi, probablement des miroirs du mien. Quelques-unes de mes amies me serrent la main brièvement, puis elles me poussent vers la scène. Je fais quelques pas hésitants et les pacificateurs me rejoignent, m'obligeant à continuer. Je monte sur l'estrade comme dans un rêve. Otillie me fait un sourire bienveillant et je me demande un instant comme elle peut apprécier de faire un tel travail.

Je sens mon corps se mettre à frissonner et trembler, mes dents claquent et les larmes envahissent mes yeux. Je viens d'être pigée. Je vais être tribut. Je cherche Maureen des yeux frénétiquement et la trouve enfin. Elle semble elle aussi sous le choc. Je me souviens ses paroles alors qu'elle me coiffait. _« Je me porterais volontaire, j'imagine. »_ Et malgré moi, j'espère réellement qu'elle va le faire. Je la regarde suppliante, mais ses yeux sont voilés, comme si elle n'est pas vraiment là. Otillie appelle pour des volontaires. Je laisse échapper un sanglot.

– Maureen ! dis-je dans un petit cri.

L'hôtesse se tourne vers moi avec surprise et Maureen relève la tête, regardant droit dans ma direction. Je t'en prie Maureen, prend ma place ! Ne me laisse pas mourir ! Tu t'es toujours occupée de moi, tu es comme une deuxième mère, un deuxième père. Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant !

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire tout cela, mais rien ne sort. Parce qu'elle vient de sourire. Un sourire moqueur, satisfait. Otillie demande une main d'applaudissement pour le tribut féminin du dixième district et Maureen lève lentement les mains, applaudissant tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Je ne comprends pas. Elle semble… heureuse. Que j'ai été pigé. Que je sois dans les Trente-cinquième Hunger Games. Elle a dit qu'elle prendrait ma place, qu'elle se porterait volontaire. Alors pourquoi ?

– Rendwick Whishart !

Un garçon sort de la section des quinze ans. Il est petit, maigre et boutonneux. Quand on doit se serrer la main, après la lecture du traité de Trahison du maire, je retiens une grimace de dégoût quand je touche la moiteur de sa main. Je lève les yeux vers son visage. Il est vraiment laid. Et alors que je commence à retirer ma main, il me sourit. Un petit sourire en coin, un sourire que je trouve profondément sadique sur un visage comme le sien. Un sourire de prédateur.

Mais ce sourire n'est rien comparé à celui de Maureen. Ill a disparu de son visage depuis que Rendwick a été pigé, mais je n'arrive pas à effacer l'image de mon esprit. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un véritable cauchemar. Sauf que je ne serai jamais capable d'avoir un rêve où Maureen me trahit ainsi, m'abandonne ainsi. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, toujours prête à m'aider, même pour les plus infimes problèmes, comme choisir quel vêtement porter.

* * *

Elle ne vient pas me voir. Je sais qu'elle ne vient pas, je peux le sentir. Et pourtant, je m'effondre quand même. Alors que les minutes passent, je me mets en boule dans le coin de la pièce et laisse place à mes larmes. Ma vie entière s'effondre, alors que je me rends compte que tous ses sourires, toutes ses étreintes, tous ses mots de réconforts sont des mensonges. Ils ne sont qu'une façade. En réalité, elle ne souhaitait que ma mort depuis le début. C'est pour ça qu'elle a sourit. Qu'elle a applaudit. Qu'elle n'est pas venue me voir avant mon départ. Avant ma mort.

Je vais mourir. Toute seule, aimée de personne. Je vais mourir dans les Hunger Games, tuée, probablement par un carrière qui va y prendre plaisir. Je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et ça a fait sourire Maureen.

Je pleure de plus belle. Ma vie est finie. Tout est fini. Je n'ai aucune chance de survivre, c'est toujours Maureen qui est la plus forte, la plus résolue. Qui prend les décisions et pense rationnellement. Moi je suis stupide et tête en l'air, et je n'ai que quatorze ans. Maureen le sait. Elle le sait et elle m'a quand même abandonnée. Elle ne m'aime pas. Je n'ai plus personne qui m'aime.

* * *

_**Rendwick Whishart, 15 ans, District 10**_

Je regarde mon assiette avec fascination alors que j'écrase mes légumes en bouillis les uns après les autres. Le bruit du chuintement produit alors qu'ils se ramollissent me réjouit, me faisant penser à du pus étant extrait d'une blessure. Je remue le tout, observant les différentes textures. Ça n'équivaut pas le rat mort que j'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours et dans lequel je me suis amusé de la même manière, armé d'un morceau de bois, mais ça fait pour le moment.

– Rendwick, mange ton repas à la fin ! dit une voix grave.

Je relève la tête, frustré de l'interruption. Mon père me regarde avec dégoût, sa seule émotion envers moi depuis quelques années, alors que ma mère évite de me payer la moindre attention, comme à son habitude.

Je pose brutalement ma fourchette et leur lance un regard noir. Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est de gâcher mon plaisir depuis que je suis tout petit. Ils n'ont jamais acceptés qu'ils aient un enfant bizarre, un enfant différent.

– Rendwick, tu m'as entendu ? dit mon père avec autorité.

Il commence à se lever et je retiens un mouvement de recul, hochant la tête et reprenant ma fourchette. Ma mère détourne la tête alors que j'enfourne bouchées après bouchées, même si je n'ai absolument pas faim. On ne gâche pas de nourriture, dans les districts. C'est la règle d'or.

Une fois le repas fini, je me lèche les lèvres avec anticipation. C'est le moment de la journée que j'aime le plus. Je toussote légèrement et me tourne vers mon père.

– Je veux prendre une marche, je peux ?

– Reviens vite, c'est la moisson dans une heure.

J'opine du chef et pars avec précipitation. Dès que je ne suis plus en leur présence, je laisse échapper un long soupir. Mes mains se mettent à trembler légèrement et je les tords et les étire afin de me calmer, me délectant des craquements et de la légère sensation de douleur procurée. Je me permets même un sourire, alors que je me mets en chemin. Mon père croit qu'il peut me contrôler par la force, mais bien que je sois à mon affaire en sa présence, ce n'est pas la même chose quand il n'est pas là.

Je presse le pas, frémissant d'anticipation. Je traverse le quartier, rasant les murs pour ne pas me faire remarquer, puis je coupe à travers un champ qui sert au bétail à brouter. Bientôt j'arrive à destination et je me tapis dans les broussailles. Elle est déjà là, ses longs cheveux bruns retombant en vaguelettes sur ses épaules nues alors qu'elle s'avance lentement dans l'eau; Idril.

Je rampe au sol, me rapprochant pour mieux la voir. Elle est de profile et je peux apercevoir la rondeur d'un sein blanc et son mamelon rose foncé. Elle plonge à l'eau et nage pendant de longues minutes alors que je la dévore du regard.

Vient finalement mon moment préféré. Elle sort de l'eau et s'étend sur l'herbe, complètement nue et exposée. Je défais mon pantalon et m'empare de mon membre bandé, m'imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios où je la prends de force, léchant ses larmes et savourant ses cris. Et comme chaque fois, j'éjacule alors que je m'imagine plantant un couteau dans son cœur. Le sang qui dégouline de la plaie, le bruit mat du couteau s'enfonçant, le cœur qui s'arrête lentement de battre, ses yeux bleus qui deviennent vitreux, les spasmes de son corps alors que la vie le quitte. Mais le sang, c'est surtout le sang qui me fascine, teintant de rouge ses seins, son ventre, son cou, l'herbe sous elle. Créant une marre visqueuse, poisseuse.

Dès que j'ai fini, je me mets à pleurer silencieusement, la morve et les larmes coulant librement sur mon visage. Je l'ai encore fait, j'ai encore imaginé que je tuais. Je m'éloigne afin de me pas me faire entendre et me frappe la tête au sol. Ce n'est pas étonnant que mes parents me regardent avec dégoût, que des inconnus me regardent avec dégoût. Je suis sale, malsain. Mauvais.

Je sanglote longtemps, en fœtus sur le sol, arrachant poignées après poignées d'herbe touffue. J'espionne Idril tous les jours, alors qu'elle va se baigner illégalement, en secret de tous. Et chaque jours, j'ai envie de m'arracher les yeux, d'effacer mes pensées macabres. Mais c'est impossible, elles m'envahissent de plus en plus, me contrôlent. Je me dégoûte autant que je dégoûte les autres, et peut-être même plus.

* * *

Mes parents m'accordent à peine un regard alors que je rentre dans la maison, le visage visqueux et collant à cause de la morve, les vêtements tachés par l'herbe et la terre et les souliers pleins de boue. Je pars me nettoyer et m'habiller pour la moisson.

La moisson. Si ce n'était des risques que j'encours à être pigé, cette année mon nom est seize fois dans le tirage, ce serait probablement mon jour préféré de l'année. Les différentes expressions de colère, tristesse, pitié et désespoir sur le visage des gens est un véritable festival.

Le plaisir malsain qu'en tire les gens du Capitole me fait chaud au cœur, me donnant l'impression qu'en fin de compte, je ne suis pas si monstrueux que ça. Je ne suis pas le seul à aimer voir les tributs se massacrer, à penser que plus c'est sanglant, mieux c'est. La période des Hunger Games est fantastique pour moi, car je peux regarder ces meurtres sans que personne ne puisse me le reprocher, puisque nous sommes tous obligés de les voir. Et cacher le plaisir que ça me procure, bien que parfois difficile, n'est qu'un faible prix à payer.

* * *

Je trépigne presque sur place alors que l'hymne commence. Alors que la moisson commence. Je peux apercevoir Idril dans la section des dix-huit ans et je me concentre sur elle pour me calmer. Sa vue me rappelle mes fantaisies, et mes fantaisies réussissent toujours à ramener le bien être en moi. Je ferme les yeux et lève la tête vers le ciel, respirant profondément.

Le tirage commence enfin et Otillie attrape un papier. J'espère presque qu'Idril sera pigée, car voir le sujet de mes fantasmes réellement mourir devrait me nourrir pendant des mois. Mais en même temps je ne le veux pas. Si elle n'est plus là, je n'ai plus personne à regarder. Et sans personne à espionner ainsi, j'ai peur des actions que je pourrais poser pour assouvir mes besoins.

– Eevi Hayse !

Je ne la connais pas. Une petite brunette sort de la section des quatorze ans. Elle est plutôt ordinaire d'apparence, mais il se dégage d'elle une innocence qui m'attire. Je me lèche les lèvres. Elle devrait être agréable à regarder mourir, celle-là.

Elle monte sur scène, toute tremblante, les yeux écarquillés, le visage blanc. Elle regarde un point fixe et ne bouge pas. Mais quand l'hôtesse appelle pour des volontaires, elle cri quelque chose. C'est dit si vite et si bas que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle prononce, mais quand je suis son regard, je tombe sur une fille du même âge qu'Idril, que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Elle a un sourire aux lèvres, et je me demande qui elle est pour la nouvelle tribut. Mais mon attention est vite détournée quand c'est au tour des garçons.

Otillie plonge la main dans le bol et se promène de papier en papier. Les secondes s'étirent et semblent éternelles. Je crispe et décrispe mes doigts, essayant de me calmer. Elle s'empare finalement d'un papier, le dépliant avec un sourire de triomphe. Je retiens ma respiration.

– Rendwick Wishart !

C'est moi. J'ai été pigé. Elle a pigé mon nom. Elle a vraiment pigé mon nom. Je suis si étonné que je suis incapable de savoir ce que je ressens. Je me rends sur scène, sous les yeux des autres garçons, qui ont maintenant tous les traits détendus. Parce que c'est mon nom qui a été prononcé, pas le leur.

Je me retrouve aux côtés de la fille. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? J'ai complètement oublié. Je me vois à l'écran. Mon district au complet est en train de me regarder, le Capitole entier est collé à l'écran, me regardant. Je me sens soudainement minuscule, insignifiant. Ils doivent tous rire de moi, de mon apparence. Faire des paris sur combien de temps je tiendrai. Parce qu'avec seulement ces quelques secondes, ils peuvent tous déjà voir que je vais mourir.

– C'est maintenant le temps pour les volontaires de se proposer, dit Otillie.

Il n'y a aucun mouvement, aucun bruit. Bien sûr, qui se proposerait pour moi ? Je suis le gars étranges, le gars qui rend inconfortable. Personne ne m'aime, personne ne veut m'approcher, alors ne parlons pas de me sauver la vie.

Mais peut-être que je mérite ce qui se passe. Après tout, j'ai des pensées si mauvaises, si sombres. Et plus le temps passent, plus elles s'aggravent. Alors autant en finir vite, en finir maintenant, avant que je ne pose des actions que je regrette. Quoique si je les posais réellement, je ne suis pas sûr que je les regretterais.

Et puis, j'aurais même peut-être la chance de voir des meurtres d'autres tributs, pendant le bain de sang. Ce dont je rêve toujours.

Je vais même pourvoir peut-être… tuer quelqu'un. Avec mes propres mains. Voir la vie s'échapper de son corps, entendre ses supplications, ses pleurs, son sang qui dégouline. Si je réussis réellement à le faire, je n'aurai plus besoin de vivre, j'aurai tout accompli. Je pourrai mourir en paix. Il suffit d'être assez rapide, courir vers le Cornucopia et m'emparer d'une arme, puis choisir une victime proche. Je n'ai qu'à vivre jusque-là. Après, ce n'est pas grave si je suis sans défense. J'aurai déjà accompli mon rêve le plus cher.

Quand Otillie demande aux tributs de se serrer la main, je regarde la fille d'un nouvel œil. Elle est une victime potentielle. Ma victime potentielle. Et je me demande à quoi elle ressemblerait, à quoi elle penserait, alors qu'elle se rendrait compte que je vais la tuer. J'esquisse un petit sourire et ses yeux s'agrandissent. C'est ça, aies peur de moi. Parce que je serai peut-être celui qui te tue.

* * *

Mes parents entrent dans la pièce quelques minutes après que j'y ai été placé. Ma mère ne me regarde toujours pas, mais mon père à les yeux fixés sur moi. Ils n'ont pas l'air très tristes, si ce n'est qu'un peu ébranlés. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'ils avaient énormément d'amour pour moi. Et je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai beaucoup pour eux non plus. En particulier mon père.

– Ne nous fait pas honte, là-bas, dit mon père d'un ton final.

J'ai envie de rire, mais je me retiens et hoche la tête. Lui désobéir en pleine face n'est pas la meilleure solution, car il est un fervent croyant des punitions administrées avec son poing. De toute manière, il ne pourra plus rien me faire quand je serai au Capitole, et encore moins dans l'arène. Et si les actions que je pose sont honteuses, ce n'est qu'un plus pour moi. Afin de lui faire payer mes années de souffrances avec lui.

Alors qu'ils passent la porte, ma mère me jette un dernier regard, mais je ne vois que de la déception sur son visage. Pas de tristesse, pas d'amour. Ils partent ainsi, en n'ayant presque rien dit, et sans aucun contact physique, sans aucun réconfort. Sans même un au revoir.

Je vais être dans les Hunger Games.

* * *

_Donc... =S Commentaires ?_


	12. Une soeur jumelle et un fils aîné

_Avant dernière moisson ! Mon dieu que le temps passe vite XD Demain, je poste la dernière moisson, mais plus tard dans la journée que d'habitude, donc les français, c'est possible que vous puissiez la lire seulement le lendemain. =/_

_J'ai eu un peu de mal avec Winna, parce que j'avais eu une idée géniale qui n'était absolument pas applicable et réaliste, alors j'ai changé d'idée trois millions de fois sur comment écrire sa moisson. Fir était facile, je le comprends bien. :) J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués des répétitions de moisson après moisson. C'est bientôt fini, et comme j'ai dit dans un autre chapitre, je ferai un résumé après le douze comme référence aux personnages. Ça va être une histoire de longue haleine, ça c'est sûr.  
_

_Merci aux nombreux commentaires :D Rendwick a causé beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires il semblerait XD. Ça va avec son caractère, j'imagine.  
_

* * *

**District 11 Reapings**

_Une sœur jumelle et un fils aîné**  
**_

* * *

_**Winna Aldjoy, 16 ans, District 11**_

– Non, non, non…

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse d'un coup. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a réveillée, mais il se passe quelque chose. Je regarde autour de moi en me frottant les yeux, la torpeur du sommeil ne m'ayant pas complètement quittée.

– Non, je vous en prie, non !

Je me tourne vers la forme qui s'agite sous les couvertures à côté de moi. C'est elle qui m'a réveillée, bien sûr. Je prends une grande inspiration et me secoue la tête pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Doucement, je passe une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa tête, et la secoue gentiment. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement et ouvre soudainement ses yeux, se mettant à pleurer. Je la relève en position assisse et la prends dans mes bras, lui murmurant des mots de réconforts. Elle s'accroche à moi, mouillant ma camisole de nuit et prononçant des paroles incohérentes.

– Shh, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Sana. Tout va bien, je suis là.

– C'était m-moi, j'étais p-pigée pour les H-hunger Games, bégaye-t-elle au travers de ses larmes.

– Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'est pas arrivé. Ne t'en fais pas, Sana, tu ne seras pas pigée. C'est promis, ok ? C'est promis. Calme-toi.

Elle renifle plusieurs fois et hoche la tête, tremblant de tout son corps. J'essuie ses joues humides avec tendresse et elle me lance un petit sourire ébranlé.

– Q-qu'est-ce que je f-ferais sans t-toi, Winna ?

– Tu aurais toujours nos parents.

– Ce n-n'est pas la m-même chose, et t-tu le sais.

– Je ne serais pas beaucoup mieux sans toi non plus.

– Et ça c'est un m-mensonge. Tu as toujours été la p-plus forte.

Je reste silencieuse et elle me tapote la joue. Elle a raison et on le sait toutes les deux. Je l'observe dans la mi-pénombre de l'aube. Elle est ma copie parfaite, et pourtant si différente dans toutes ses expressions, dans toutes ses actions. On a le même visage, mais notre personnalité est complètement différente.

– Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas être pigée ? J'ai ce mauvais pressentiment pour aujourd'hui, Winna. Ce n'était pas comme ça les autres années, me confie-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Son bégaiement est parti, c'est déjà ça. Elle est plus en contrôle maintenant. Je m'écarte donc d'elle doucement et lui prends la main.

– C'est la moisson et tu es inquiète, c'est normal. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas pigée. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ok, je ne dis plus rien, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

– Génial. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre quelques heures de sommeil de plus.

– Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

– Pas de problème.

Elle applique une petite pression sur ma main en signe de gratitude et se recouche. Je fais de même, et ferme les yeux, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Parce que maintenant qu'elle me l'a rappelé, je pense à la moisson qui va prendre place dans à peine quelques heures. Et j'ai beau lui dire que je ne m'inquiète pas du tout, c'est complètement faux.

* * *

Maman tente de tenir une conversation, alors qu'on mange, mais elle ne reçoit pas beaucoup de réponses. Je me force à participer un peu, question de détendre l'atmosphère, mais mon cœur n'y est pas non plus. Papa reste dans un silence tendu et Sana a les mains légèrement tremblantes alors qu'elle mange, malgré mes affirmations que tout ira bien. Et puis, même si aucune de nous deux n'est pigée, tout n'ira pas bien. Deux enfants du district seront obligatoirement participants aux Hunger Games et ils n'ont pas grandes chances de succéder.

Ce matin nous avons à manger, quelques pommes venant des champs. Hier, nous n'avions rien. Même le repas fini, mon ventre est encore trop vide à mon goût. Mais je ne dis rien, comme les autres. Se plaindre ne change pas la situation. Agir pour se procurer ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est mieux. Notre famille ne fait même pas partie des plus pauvres du district.

Nous avons beau travailler avec de la nourriture à longueur de journée, puisqu'on s'occupe de l'agriculture dans notre district, on meurt quand même tous de faim, et rien n'est fait par ceux qui ont le contrôle pour changer cela. Je grince des dents rien que d'y penser. On est traité comme du bétail. Comme des esclaves même. Rien de plus.

Alors que Sana et maman parlent à voix basses dans la pièce d'à côté, papa me regarde du coin de l'œil.

– Quoi ?

– Ça va ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je sais que tu donnes un front fort pour ta sœur, mais tu as le droit d'avoir peur, toi aussi.

– Non, ça va.

Il hausse les sourcils, mais je le regarde sans changer d'expression.

– D'accord. Mais je suis là pour toi, si tu veux.

– Je sais.

On reste en silence un long moment.

– C'est maman qui t'a demandé de faire ça.

– J'étais d'accord avec elle, dit-il avec un petit rire.

– Merci. Ça ira, ça passe vite, la moisson.

Il hoche la tête, des rides inquiètes sur le front. C'est rare pour lui de s'exprimer ainsi, alors je lui en suis reconnaissante. Et à maman aussi, bien sûr, qui est probablement en train de rassurer Sana en ce moment même. Mais si je montre la moindre faiblesse, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler. Pour Sana, j'ai dû être forte toute ma vie, parce qu'elle était faible. C'est ce qui me définie, maintenant.

* * *

Je regarde la robe étalée sur le lit avec une moue d'inconfort. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les robes, elles ne sont pas pratiques pour se déplacer et j'ai l'impression qu'elles me vont très mal. C'est tout le contraire pour Sana, elles lui vont à ravir. Pourtant, on a le même physique, mais je crois que ça tient plus de comment on se déplace que de notre corps.

– Vous êtes magnifiques, dit maman avec un sourire émue quand nous les rejoignons dans le salon.

– Qui est qui ? dit papa en riant.

Sana esquisse un petit sourire et je lui lance un clin d'œil discret. Dans nos habits de tous les jours, nous sommes facilement distinguables, mais dans des robes, il est plus dur de nous différencier. Malgré cela, nos parents ont toujours réussis à le faire. Quand nous étions petite, Sana et moi en faisions un défi personnel que de les tromper. Nous n'avons jamais réussis.

– Je suis Winna, vous me reconnaissez pas ? dit ma sœur d'un ton moqueur.

Maman sourit et passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

– Alors, _Winna_, prête pour y aller ?

Papa me prend par les épaules et on se dirige vers le centre du district. On reprend notre sérieux quand on aperçoit les pacificateurs qui passent de maisons en maisons afin de s'assurer que tout le monde s'y rend. Je ne sais pas pour les autres districts, mais ici ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. On presse le pas, ne voulant pas attirer leur attention.

* * *

Sana vibre presque de peur à côté de moi et je m'empare de sa main avec un sourire rassurant. Je ne me sens pas beaucoup mieux qu'elle, mais je sais le cacher. On échange un long regard et elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille, alors que le maire parle d'une voix monotone à l'avant.

– J'ai v-vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, W-winna. Mon rêve était trop r-réaliste.

– Mais comme tu viens de le dire, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien de plus, ok ? Respire, ça va bientôt être fini.

Elle hoche la tête sans conviction. À ce point-ci, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle. J'ai mes propres nerfs à cran et simplement garder un visage détendu me demande toute mon énergie. Les autres filles autour de nous ont l'air terrorisées. Je regarde l'immense bol de verre sur la scène. Il y a des tonnes et des tonnes de petits papiers portant chacun un nom. Le mien, ainsi que celui de Sana, y est vingt-cinq fois. Ça fait cinquante papiers qui risquent d'être pigés. Ce n'est pas énorme, comparé aux plusieurs milliers qui sont dans le bol, mais ce n'est pas rien non plus.

– Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! s'exclame Magnus Roxen, l'hôte de notre district. Ne nous faisons pas prier, l'honneur aux filles !

Sana se rapproche de moi d'un bond et s'accroche à mon bras. Je serre les dents et respire lentement par le nez, ne voulant pas montrer ma peur à Sana. Je voudrais la regarder et lui sourire, afin de la rassurer, mais je ne peux pas quitter des yeux la main de Magnus alors qu'il s'empare lentement d'un papier. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de ma tempe alors qu'il le déplie avec un sourire excité. Je ferme les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Sana ou moi.

– Et l'heureuse élue est… Winna Aldjoy !

Je sens Sana se raidir contre moi. J'ai tenu ma promesse, elle n'a pas été pigée. Mais moi si. Je commence à m'avancer mais elle me retient fermement.

– Sana, lâche-moi ! dis-je dans un murmure, espérant que les caméras ne sont pas déjà sur moi.

Elle secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je dégage mon bras d'un coup sec et me rends sur l'estrade, m'interdisant de regarder en arrière. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent et je sais que mon corps bouge de façon mécanique. Ne pas montrer ma peur. C'est le plus important. Ça devrait être facile pour moi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Magnus appelle pour des volontaires, mais je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas. Dans notre district, les hôtes le demandent seulement car c'est le protocole. Il n'y a jamais de volontaires et ce n'est pas cette année que ça va changer.

Je regarde droit devant moi, priant pour que le temps passe plus vite, pour que la moisson soit finie et que je puisse parler à ma famille. Qu'ils me réconfortent, me disent que tout ira bien. Que je ne vais pas mourir, que je peux le faire. Parce qu'en ce moment, j'en doute fortement. Je suis peut-être plus forte de caractère que Sana, mais ce n'est pas ce qui va m'aider dans l'arène. Je devrai me battre et tuer, trouver de la nourriture, de l'eau. Être la dernière debout. Et je ne sais rien faire de tout cela. J'ai beau ne jamais montrer ma peur, elle m'habite néanmoins, et plus que jamais en ce moment.

– Au tour des garçons maintenant, dit Magnus avec clin d'œil en direction des caméras. Ses longs cils bleus se prennent les uns dans les autres et il toussote pour masquer son embarras. J'aurais ris si je n'étais pas au pied de la mort. Il pige rapidement un papier et le déplie sans plus de cérémonie, probablement inquiet qu'un autre incident ne se produise.

– Fir Rollo !

Je ne reconnais pas le nom, et donc comme la plupart des gens, je me contente de regarder les différentes sections pour voir qui en émergera. À ma grande horreur, c'est un garçon de dix-huit ans qui vient. Il est grand, plus grand que la moyenne, et il doit travailler dans les champs, car il est costaud. Il pourrait probablement me tuer à mains nues, et facilement. Je tente de masquer ma peur, comme toujours, alors qu'il se place à côté de moi. Avec un peu de chance, il ne me tuera pas lui-même, puisqu'on est du même district, mais je n'y mettrais pas ma main au feu. Pour survivre, les tributs ont fait des choses horribles dans l'arène.

Je sursaute à la chaleur de sa main et à son regard doux, alors qu'on échange une poignée solide. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, exactement, mais avec son apparence, je le croyais un masque de froideur. On se fixe longuement et je détourne les yeux la première, incapable de soutenir la tension. Qu'il soit quelqu'un de bon ou non, il n'y a que l'un de nous deux qui peut revenir. Il n'est pas question d'apprendre à le connaître. Dans l'arène, je ne peux faire confiance à personne.

* * *

– C'est mon rêve, pleure Sana dans mes bras. Je m'en souviens maintenant, dans mon rêve j'étais toi et j'étais pigée ! Je le savais, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment !

Maman aussi pleure, nous serrant toutes les deux contre elle. Papa me tient la main, le visage grave. Je caresse les cheveux de Sana, la gorge sèche et heureusement, les yeux secs aussi. Pleurer n'est pas une bonne idée, car il y a des caméras à la gare. Alors que ma famille est autour de moi, probablement pour la dernière fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment être là. Comme si j'étais à l'extérieur de mon corps et regardaient la scène, sans émotion.

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensée leur dire. Que je vais gagner ? Je suis loin d'en être convaincue moi-même. Que je les aime ? Ils le savent déjà. Qu'ils prennent soin d'eux ? Ils ne veulent probablement pas entendre ça de ma part, alors que je suis celle en danger.

– Tu connais bien les plantes, murmure papa, le visage crispé. Et tu es bonne pour prendre des décisions en pleine action. Entraîne-toi pendant les trois jours. N'abandonne pas, ma fille.

Je hoche la tête.

– Je n'abandonnerai pas, c'est promis. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, dis-je en essayant les joues de Sana, comme je l'ai fait plus tôt ce matin. J'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà une éternité.

Elle a un sourire timide, mais les larmes continuent de couler librement. Maman dépose un baiser sur mon front et je respire son odeur fruitée, si rassurante, fermant les yeux. Puis ils doivent partir et je reste seule. Puisse le sort m'être favorable... n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_**Fir Rollo, 18 ans, District 11**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors que le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Je m'étire, réveillant mes muscles endoloris avec délice. La forme à côté de moi se remue et je me lève silencieusement pour ne pas le déranger. Dans la pièce principale, qui nous sert de cuisine, salle à manger et salon, mes parents sont déjà debout, en train de discuter à voix basses. Ma mère me sourit et me fait signe de les rejoindre.

– Tu sais que tu n'as pas à te réveiller aussi tôt, aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

– L'habitude, dis-je en baillant.

Je me lève tous les matins à la même heure depuis que j'ai dix ans, pour aller travailler dans les champs. La seule journée de congé à l'année est pour la moisson, alors me réveiller à une autre heure est pratiquement impossible.

– Nous aussi, sourit mon père.

– En fait, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, avoue ma mère en se mordant la lèvre.

Je peux la comprendre, trois de leurs enfants sont éligibles pour la moisson cette année. Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Je fais le compte mentalement. Mon nom est dans la pige soixante-trois fois, cette année. C'est ma dernière année, mais la chance n'est vraiment pas de mon côté. Je dois être celui qui a son nom dans le bol le plus de tout le district. Mais je n'avais pas le choix de prendre le tesserae pour toute la famille, quand j'avais douze ans. Et toute la famille, pour moi, ça inclue mes parents, mes deux petits frères et mes trois petites sœurs. Parfois, je maudis mes parents d'avoir eu autant d'enfants. Mais je crois qu'ils le font déjà bien assez eux-mêmes, alors je me tais et je travaille. Et je prends des tesserae.

Ma mère me tapote la main avec affection et je m'en empare, lui donnant une brève pression. On se regarde en silence. La moisson n'est pas une journée qui apporte paroles. Elle rend les gens muets d'inquiétudes et de colère face à son injustice.

– Je vais prendre une marche, avant que les petits se réveillent, dis-je en attrapant ma veste.

Les rues sont complètement vides. J'observe les cabanes dans lesquelles les familles doivent se tasser comme des sardines en boîte, les chemins en terres battues et les champs à perte de vue. Le paysage de mon district est franchement déprimant, mais il reste l'endroit où j'ai grandi, et il me donne un sentiment de sécurité, de familiarité. Ici, je me sens en paix, malgré les pacificateurs, le travail éreintant et la pauvreté crasse. Parce que c'est mon chez moi. J'ai une famille que j'aime, des amis, une vie. Et même si mon futur n'est pas grand chose, il reste un futur. Avoir une femme, des enfants. Les voir grandir, être heureux. Avoir des petits-enfants. Vivre.

C'est pourquoi la moisson me fait frissonner. Être pigé ne serait pas si étonnant, à cause des tesserae, mais je prie quand même pour que ça ne m'arrive pas. Pour ma famille, mais surtout pour moi. J'ai survécu à six moissons, j'espère passer la septième sans accrocs.

* * *

Quand je rentre, tout le monde est déjà debout. Finley a disparu, comme à son habitude. Mes parents pensent qu'il est probablement allé rejoindre ses amis. C'est l'âge, qu'ils disent en riant. Je ne pense pas que j'étais comme ça, à quatorze ans.

Abigael parle avec ma mère dans sa chambre. Elle doit être nerveuse, vu que c'est sa première moisson. Je me souviens de la mienne. Mon nom y était déjà neuf fois, plus que certains jeunes de dix-huit ans. J'étais mort de peur.

Gaia et Aeolus sont en train de jouer ensemble dans un coin et Mysie est assise devant la télévision à regarder Caesar parler avec un visage morose. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle tranquillement.

– Bon matin, dis-je en poussant un peu son épaule.

– Mauvais matin, tu veux dire, maugrée-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

– Si mal que ça ?

– Toi, Finley, et maintenant Abigael. Et l'année prochaine, moi. C'est impossible que ça continu avec aucun de nous pigé pour les Jeux.

– Tu es un peu pessimiste, non ?

Elle laisse échapper un hmph mécontent.

– Je suis réaliste. Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit toi cette année, Fir.

Je hoche la tête et elle détourne le regard, probablement pour me cacher ses larmes. Elles montent facilement, mais Abigael préfère toujours s'enfuir plutôt que de les montrer. Elle déteste paraître faible.

– Si je suis vraiment pigé, tu ne veux quand même pas que notre dernière conversation ensemble ait été avec toi de si mauvaise humeur, non ?

– Je serai de mauvaise humeur si je veux ! s'exclame-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Je la regarde partir tristement. J'aimerais tellement la rassurer, mais je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle a raison, après tout. Avec le nombre d'enfants dans notre famille et le nombre de tesserae qu'on est obligés de prendre, on serait vraiment chanceux si personne n'est jamais pigé.

* * *

Finley me rejoint en courant, alors que je m'apprête à entrer dans ma section. J'ai déjà souhaité bon courage à Abigael, lui assurant que les chances sont quasi nulles qu'elle soit pigée. Il me regarde en silence. Je sais qu'il veut que je le rassure, comme je le fais chaque année, mais il n'ose plus le demander, se trouvant probablement trop vieux.

– On se voit à la maison ce soir, Fin, dis-je d'une voix désinvolte.

Il lève vers moi des yeux soulagés et je souris, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– À plus tard, grand frère ! lance-t-il en retournant dans sa section.

Je rejoins moi-même mes quelques amis et on parle un peu, mais on est tous tellement tendus qu'on n'a pas la tête à discuter pour rien. J'essaie de penser au travail qui m'attend demain, question de me changer les idées. Tout pour ne pas penser à la moisson imminente.

Le maire commence à parler et je l'écoute d'une oreille, trop préoccupé. De toute manière, je peux répéter par cœur ce qu'il dit. Puis les mentors sont présentés, un homme dans la quarantaine qui a gagné la troisième ou quatrième Hunger Games, et une jeune femme, qui a gagné la dix-neuvième. Les deux seuls gagnants de notre district.

Magnus se lève ensuite. Il porte des souliers jaunes à talons hauts et je hausse les sourcils à son apparence, comme chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un du Capitole. Une chance que les pacificateurs s'en tiennent à leurs uniformes, car s'ils se teignaient les cheveux roses et la peau bleu, ils seraient beaucoup moins convainquant dans leur rôle. L'hôte nous salue avec sa bonne humeur habituelle et je sens la tension monter en moi, comme tout autour d'ailleurs.

Il s'avance pour prendre un papier dans le bol et je regarde Abigael, voulant la rassurer une dernière fois, mais elle ne me regarde pas. Je croise mentalement les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas elle, avec ses douze ans tout neufs.

– Et l'heureuse élue est… Winna Aldjoy !

Je laisse échapper un soupir. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Une fille sort de la section des seize ans. Elle a les cheveux crépus courts que nous avons presque tous dans le district, et elle se tient droit alors qu'elle monte les marches. J'admire son courage de rester aussi stoïque. Certaines années, les tributs doivent être trainés de force sur la scène. C'est ces années-là qui sont les plus douloureuses. Parce que ce genre de tributs, ils ne durent jamais bien longtemps dans l'arène, et tout le monde le sait. Pourtant, je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas mieux de mourir dans le bain de sang que de souffrir plusieurs jours pour finalement être tué ou mourir de faim ou de soif.

C'est maintenant le tour des garçons. Je me crispe à nouveau, espérant de toutes mes forces que ce ne soit pas Finley ou moi.

– Fir Rollo !

Je ferme les yeux plusieurs secondes. J'aimerais dire que je suis surpris, mais étrangement, je ne le suis pas. C'est comme si j'étais dû pour être pigé. Pour être le sacrifice de ma famille. Si je suis pigé, quelles seraient les chances qu'un de mes frères ou sœurs soit pigé aussi ? Si je suis pigé, les chances sont à nouveaux nulles. J'ai pris tellement de tesserae, ça devait arriver. C'est mieux moi, avec mes dix-huit ans et ma carrures, qu'un gamin de douze ans. Que Finley.

Je me rends sur la scène à pas mesurés. Magnus me regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire appréciateur et me déclare tribut du onzième district, demandant une main d'applaudissement. Il ne fait même pas l'appel aux volontaires, mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. J'ai toujours pensé que si j'étais pigé, je serais en véritable crise intérieure, mais étrangement, je me sens calme. Presque comme si j'étais à ma place. Là où je suis sensé être. Peut-être que je perds la tête.

* * *

Les trois minutes avec ma famille passent beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. J'ai à peine le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec chacun. Mes petites sœurs s'accrochent à moi en pleurant pendant que mes parents me répètent de me battre, que je peux gagner.

– S'il y en a une, empares-toi d'une faux, me dit mon père, le visage plus sérieux que jamais. Tu pourras te battre avec, tu sais bien t'en servir.

– Quoique que tu fasses dans l'arène, on t'aimera quand même, Fir, murmure ma mère en me caressant la joue. Ne montre pas de pitié aux autres tributs. Tu dois revenir en vie.

Je hoche la tête, mais je sais que je ne suivrai pas ce conseil. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, si je suis attaqué, je vais me défendre. Mais il n'est pas question que je sois le premier à attaquer. Et je ne pense pas que je serai capable de tuer un tribut de douze ou treize ans. Pas quand ils sont si faibles, encore des enfants.

Je prends tout le monde dans mes bras. Finley résiste au début, mais finalement me serre de toutes ses forces, les lèvres tremblantes et les sourcils froncés. Je suis pratiquement celui qui l'a élevé de ces cinq ans à maintenant, car nos parents s'occupaient de nos frères et sœurs plus jeunes.

– Reviens, ok ? dit-il dans un murmure.

– Je vais faire de mon mieux, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Un pacificateurs ouvre la porte, faisant signe qu'il est temps de se séparer. Ils sortent tous à contrecœur, me lançant des regards de regret. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, Mysie fait demi-tour et s'arrête devant moi, me tendant un mouchoir en tissus blanc avec un motif de fleur moyennement réussi.

– Je l'ai fait moi-même. Au cas où l'un de nous était pigé.

Je le prends, la gorge nouée.

– Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû être de meilleure humeur ce matin. Tu avais raison.

– Toi aussi tu avais raison, dis-je en lui embrassant le front. T'en fais pas, Mysie. J'ai apprécié notre conversation.

– Moi aussi.

Elle sourit tristement et s'éclipse à la suite des autres. Je regarde la porte un long moment sans bouger, espérant presque qu'elle se rouvrira sur ma famille, mais rien ne se passe. Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner facilement, mais malgré tout, je doute que je serai le gagnant de ces Jeux.

* * *

_J'ai rien a ajouter, franchement. Commentaires ? :)_


	13. Une admiratrice et un manipulateur

_Dernière moisson ! Hourra, yipee, woohoo ! XD **  
**_

_Maintenant que les personnages sont bien établis, on passe à la phase des préparations pour l'arène. Je tiens à vous prévenir, tout de même, que je ne ferai pas chaque étapes (train-parade-entraînements, etc.) dans la tête des 24 tributs. Je vais alterner de l'un à l'autre, en général en voyant les événements dans la tête de ceux pour qui il se passe un truc important. Ça serait beaucoup trop répétitif sinon.  
_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ces deux-là. J'ai eu du mal à les faire, parce que c'était ma dernière moisson et que j'étais en panne d'inspiration pour comment la garder aussi intéressante que les autres XD. Mais j'ai l'impression que le résultat final est satisfaisant.  
_

_Arigato pour les commentaires ! (qui veut dire merci en japonais, mais je voulais changer de vocabulaire un peu...) Ou encore : Thank you very much ! XD J'adore les trucs que vous imaginez qui pourrait arriver aux tributs, et ça m'inspire parfois, ce qui est génial :D J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir avec ce que je vais faire de mes persos. (Je tiens à dire aussi : Il n'y aura pas de viol, dans mon histoire, mais possiblement des morts pas très jolies. Et à Ally Hope : Non, c'est bien sa soeur et non Eevi qui a prit les tesserae.)  
_

_Enjoy !  
_

* * *

**District 12 Reapings**

_Une admiratrice et un manipulateur**  
**_

* * *

_**Wyvern Edenthaw, 15 ans, District 12**_

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre d'un coup et je sursaute, à moitié habillée. Je tente de cacher ma poitrine, en vain, alors qu'Avery fait irruption dans ma chambre. Elle a une moue amusée, me regardant de haut en bas alors que je m'accroche désespérément à ma robe pour cacher mon corps.

– Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà tout vu, ma vieille, dit-elle moqueusement.

– Ça ne me met pas confortable pour autant ! dis-je d'une petite voix aigu, grimaçant moi-même à mon ton plaintif.

– C'est beau, je ferme les yeux. Contente ?

Je m'habille en deux temps trois mouvements, voulant mettre fin à cette embarrassante situation. Ma robe est un peu trop petite pour moi, mais elle est ce que j'ai de mieux. Je m'admire dans le miroir, ravie de porter une aussi jolie robe.

– Tu serais tellement mignonne, si seulement tu laissais les gens voir tes yeux et gardais la tête haute, dit Avery avec un sourire.

Je souffle machinalement sur ma frange pour dégager mes yeux, mais ils retombent en place immédiatement après. Je ne lui réponds pas, préférant ignorer son compliment, car je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec elle. C'est elle qui est mignonne, belle. Qui attire le regard des autres. Moi je suis tellement pâle en comparaison, tellement invisible. Elle a toujours été sûre d'elle-même, celle qui ose prendre des risques. Celle qui aime le regard des autres sur elle. Mon total opposé.

– Regarde ce que j'ai apporté, dit-elle en sortant un rouge à lèvres.

C'est celui qu'on a trouvé dans la rue il y a quelques années, un jour de moisson. Il appartenait probablement à quelqu'un du Capitole. Avec la pauvreté dans laquelle on vit toutes les deux, c'était la première fois qu'on en voyait un, alors Avery a décidé de le garder. Maintenant, elle le met tous les ans pour la moisson.

– Mets-en avec moi cette année, me supplie-t-elle en le brandissant sous mon nez. Aller, tu ne peux pas dire non encore une fois ! Ça va être notre porte bonheur, hein ? Wyve-e-ern !

Je finis par capituler. Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque va remarquer, les gens me regardent rarement. Elle a un énorme sourire alors qu'elle me l'applique. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Il est d'un rouge éclatant, et en contraste à ma peau pale, j'ai l'impression qu'il me donne des lèvres énormes. Je commence à me mordre les lèvres par réflexe et Avery me frappe.

– Pas touche, tu vas ruiner tout mon travail !

– Mais ça me va pas du tout, dis-je d'un couinement.

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Il te va à merveille. Et comme ça, dit-elle en maquillant ses propres lèvres, c'est un signe de notre amitié éternelle !

Je rougis à ses mots. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle est mon amie, mais elle a toujours été là pour moi, prête à m'aider dans toutes les épreuves. En particulier à la mort de mon père. En retour, je la soutiens aussi du mieux que je le peux, l'écoutant me raconter ses propres problèmes, ou encore ses escapades amoureuses. Je l'aide quand elle veut faire un mauvais coup à quelqu'un, ou quand elle ne comprend pas une matière à l'école.

Elle joue dans ses longs cheveux noirs, les arrangeant autour de son visage, et sort les lèvres dans une moue coquette. Puis elle replace son décolleté, mettant ses seins bien en évidence. Je les regarde avec envie et observe les miens, à peine visibles, avec déception. Elle remarque mon manège et me fait un clin d'œil.

– Ne sois pas jalouse. Au moins quand tu seras enceinte, les tiens ne pèseront pas dix tonnes en plus de ton ventre.

– Tu n'es pas inquiète, pour aujourd'hui ? dis-je dans un murmure.

– Morte de peur, avoue-t-elle.

– On ne dirait pas.

– Je cache bien mon jeu. C'est la moisson, tout se joue sur les apparences. Si je suis pigée et que je veux des sponsors, il ne faut pas que j'ai l'air faible.

– Tu es plus intelligent que tu n'y parais, dis-je avec surprise.

– Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ?

Elle rit et me tapote la joue avec affection.

* * *

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras quand je sors de ma chambre, suivie d'Avery. Elle a des rides d'inquiétudes sur le visage mais elle tente tout de même de me murmurer des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. On s'assied toutes dans la cuisine et mon ventre gargouille bruyamment. Je pose les mains dessus en rougissant.

– On n'a rien ce matin… Je vais travailler un peu cet après-midi, ça devrait me permettre de ramener à manger pour ce soir, dit ma mère avec une mine désolée.

Je hoche la tête sans me plaindre. Depuis la mort de mon père, survenir à nos besoins est devenu particulièrement difficile. Ma mère ne travaillait pas avant, mais maintenant elle fait des petits travaux pour toutes sortes de personnes en échange de ce dont nous avons besoin. Elle revient souvent à la maison morte de fatigue, et je ne peux que la regarder, impuissante. J'ai dû prendre des tesserae, mais puisqu'on est que deux, ça ne fait pas trop de papier avec mon nom, comparé à d'autres dans le district. Cette année, mon nom y est douze fois.

– C'est bientôt l'heure, dis-je d'une voix défaillante.

Plus on se rapproche du début de la moisson, plus on est tendues et silencieuses.

* * *

Avery me donne un petit coup dans les côtes avec un sourire excité. Je la regarde avec incompréhension et elle lève les yeux au ciel, pointant du menton la section des garçons de seize ans. Mes yeux se posent sur Alto, qui est en train de s'y frayer un chemin. Il y a des murmures excités tout autour de moi. Alto est presque une célébrité dans notre district, avec ses cheveux gris blancs naturels et ses yeux bleus verts au regard insondable. Il est un véritable mystère, avec aucun ami proche et jamais de petite amie, du moins, aucune publiquement. Il est l'obsession de toutes les jeunes filles, et même parfois des plus âgées.

Je dois avouer que moi aussi, il m'attire. Il est si intriguant, avec ses sourires en coin, comme s'il savait des secrets que personne d'autre ne pourraient comprendre, et son air toujours détaché. Rien ne semble l'atteindre, le toucher, le blesser. Il est quelqu'un à part. Complètement hors de ma ligue.

Avery a déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de le séduire, mais sans résultats. J'en suis presque soulagée. Comme si ça me donne l'impression que j'ai raison, qu'il est différent. Parce qu'il serait comme tous les autres garçons de son âge, s'il succombait aux charmes d'Avery, et que je ne veux pas qu'il soit pareil. C'est sa différence que j'aime, contrairement aux autres filles, pour qui c'est surtout son apparence.

Je continue de le regarder, même quand la moisson commence, incapable de le lâcher des yeux. Son visage est calme, alors que tous les autres, nous tous, sommes terrorisés. Lui, il se tient droit, son regard observant tranquillement autour de lui. Je ne le comprends tout simplement pas. Moi je tremble de partout et je dois m'accrocher au bras d'Avery pour que mes jambes ne me lâchent pas.

Notre hôtesse Theta Lapworth se lève de son siège et s'avance de sa démarche onduleuse au centre de la scène. Elle porte un drôle de costume de rayures de zèbres, avec des cheveux blancs en pics hirsutes tenant précairement sur sa tête.

– District Douze, je vous souhaite de joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Elle déborde de bonne humeur et je me demande comment elle fait, alors que l'atmosphère autour d'elle est si sinistre. Ne voit-elle pas à quel point personne n'est heureux qu'elle soit là ? Il semblerait que non. Avery ricane doucement de son apparence, essayant probablement de me détendre et de se détendre elle-même.

Theta tend lentement la main dans le bol et s'empare d'un des papiers du dessus avec ses ongles manucurés. Les miens s'enfoncent dans la peau d'Avery et elle laisse échapper un petit glapissement, collant ses mains devant sa bouche aux regards des filles autour de nous.

– J'appelle en avant Wyvern Edenthaw ! s'exclame Theta, ses lèvres bleues s'étirant en un énorme sourire.

Mes bras retombent mollement le long de mon corps et j'ai l'impression que ma bouche est grande ouverte, mais je ne suis pas sûre, car je n'ai plus trop sens de la réalité.

– … Wyvern Edenthaw ?

Avery me pince le bras douloureusement et je la regarde, interloquées.

– Fais bonne impression aux sponsors ! murmure-t-elle, le visage triste.

Je hoche la tête, réalisant enfin ce qui m'arrive. Elle me pousse doucement dans le dos et je m'avance, traversant la marée de jeunes qui me regarde. Je sens mes jambes trembler et me concentre sur mes pieds pour être sûre de ne pas tomber. Tomber en me rendant sur scène ne fait pas bonne impression.

Theta m'accueille d'un clin d'œil, comme si on partage un secret, mais je ne comprends absolument pas son geste. Quoi, elle pense qu'on est complices maintenant que je suis tribut ? Amies même peut-être ? Je retiens un haut le cœur. Je suis tribut. Je vais être dans les Hunger Games. Je vais me faire tuer par quelqu'un de mon âge, quelqu'un qui a probablement grandi normalement, comme moi. Et des millions de personnes vont voir ma mort. Dont ma mère et Avery.

J'ai envie de pleurer plus que tout, de hurler même, mais je me retiens. Avery m'a dit de faire bonne impression. Pour garder le contrôle, pour ne pas m'effondrer, je regarde ma meilleure amie droit dans les yeux. Elle soutient mon regard, elle aussi retenant visiblement ses larmes. Elle m'a toujours aidé dans les moments difficiles. Elle est mon support.

Mon champ de vision est bloqué par quelqu'un qui monte sur la scène. Je reconnais immédiatement les cheveux; Alto. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Alto est le tribut masculin. Il va être dans l'arène avec moi. On est partenaires de district. Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée ou non. Je vais peut-être enfin lui parler, mais en fin de compte, l'un de nous deux doit mourir. Et il se pourrait même que ce soit lui qui me tue. Pourtant, alors que je le regarde du coin de l'œil, je n'ai pas peur de lui. Pas du tout. Comme si je lui faisais confiance instinctivement. C'est peut-être naïf de ma part, mais je ne veux pas croire que le garçon que j'aime pourrait me tuer. Je refuse d'imaginer cette possibilité.

Et c'est pourquoi quand je lui serre la main, je me sens étrangement calme. Il a toujours son sourire en coin et je me perds dans ses yeux si mystérieux, si beaux, la condition dans laquelle je me trouve complètement oubliée pour un instant.

* * *

– Wyvern… pleure ma mère à mon oreille, ne faisant que répéter mon nom depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce.

Je sanglote autant qu'elle, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou avec désespoir. Passé mon moment avec Alto, je suis revenue à la réalité. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été condamnée à mort.

– Je t'aime, ma chérie, me dit ma mère en me caressant tendrement la joue.

– Crois-tu que je peux le faire ? dis-je dans un murmure.

Elle reste silencieuse et je comprends. Elle croit que je vais mourir. Elle n'a pas confiance en moi. Elle n'a pas tort, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en moi non plus. Je ne sais absolument pas me battre et je n'ai pas une personnalité lumineuse qui pourrait m'apporter des sponsors. Je ne suis que Wyvern, la meilleure amie d'Avery que personne ne remarque.

– N'oublie pas, Wyvern. Je vais être avec toi en pensée jusqu'au bout, dit ma mère, sa voix se brisant vers la fin.

Nos trois minutes sont vite passées et je m'accroche à elle en pleurant quand les pacificateurs viennent la chercher, ne voulant pas qu'elle me laisse seule à mon sort, ne voulant pas que ce soit la dernière fois que je la vois.

– Sois forte, ma fille ! s'écrie-t-elle alors qu'elle passe la porte.

Je pleure sans retenue quand Avery entre à son tour. Elle me regarde longuement, le dos appuyé au mur. Je suis avachie au sol, incapable de bouger, incapable de réagir. Lentement, elle s'accroupit devant moi et me caresse les cheveux.

– Ton souvenir. Pour dans l'arène.

Elle me tend le rouge à lèvre et je le prends d'une main tremblante, de grosses larmes glissant le long de mes joues.

– Sors de ta coquille, Wyvern. Je sais que tu es forte, tu l'as toujours été, tu ne veux juste pas te l'avouer. Et tu es intelligente. Sors de ta coquille et deviens un papillon. Et si tu ignores comment faire, alors sois comme moi. Tu me connais mieux que moi-même, penses comme moi et agis comme moi. Tu peux le faire.

Elle embrasse mes deux joues doucement et m'aide à me relever.

– Et surtout, ne fais pas confiance à Alto.

Je la regarde avec incompréhension, mais elle a déjà passé la porte sans se retourner. Je dois devenir un papillon, qu'elle dit. Facile à dire.

* * *

_**Alto Naysmith, 16 ans, District 12**_

Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux, attendant qu'il ait fini. Un haut le cœur me prend alors que je sens sa chair flasque contre la mienne mais je reste immobile. Ses grognements s'intensifient et je sais qu'il est proche. Son souffle est contre mon cou et je me prépare à sa prochaine action, toujours la même alors qu'il éjacule. Ses dents se referment sur ma peau et je retiens un gémissement de douleur. Je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut, mais il ne verra jamais l'effet que ça me cause.

Il se retire d'en moi après un long soupir d'extase et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Je grogne faiblement et commence à ramasser mes affaires. La pièce pue la sueur et le sexe et le moins j'y reste le mieux c'est.

– Reste, dit-il d'une voix endormie. C'est peut-être la dernière fois après tout.

– Ce n'était pas notre entente.

– Entente ? Soyons clairs, je te _laisse_ partir à chaque fois qu'on a fini. Tu n'as pas à dire non si je veux que tu restes.

Je lui jette un regard perçant et avance mon visage aussi près du sien que je le peux sans le toucher.

– Non, _je_ vais être clair. On a une entente. Si je révélais à tout le monde qu'on couche ensemble depuis que j'ai douze ans, tu perdrais ton précieux travail de pacificateur que tu aimes tant, et peut-être même pire. J'ai entendu dire que les gens du Capitole aiment beaucoup les avox. Moi, je n'ai qu'à dire que tu m'as forcé, et bye-bye ta carrière. Alors si je dis que je pars, je pars. C'est compris ?

Il déglutit bruyamment et hoche la tête. Satisfait, j'enfile mon pantalon sans lui accorder un regard de plus, retenant un ricanement moqueur à son air effaré.

– Mon paiement ?

– Dans la cuisine, murmure-t-il.

Je m'empare du pain complet trônant sur la table et sors de chez lui silencieusement. Essayant d'effacer les dernières heures de ma mémoire, je déambule au hasard dans les rues. Il fait encore noir dehors, mais le soleil va bientôt se lever. Il y a un léger vent et je le laisse m'envelopper, espérant qu'il fera disparaître l'odeur qui me colle toujours au corps après mes rencontres avec Jost.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt et je m'assieds sur les marches d'une maison, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains. C'est quand les jumeaux sont nés que j'ai commencé ma relation malsaine avec lui. J'avais souvent remarqué ses coups d'œil fréquents envers les jeunes garçons et ma famille mourrait de faim. Alors je l'ai approché. Il fait ce qu'il veut avec mon corps quelques fois par semaine en échange de nourriture, médicaments, vêtements… Bref, ce dont nous avons besoins pour survivre. Au début, mes parents me questionnaient. Maintenant, ils acceptent ce que je rapporte en silence, parce qu'ils savent qu'on en a besoin.

* * *

Les jumeaux me sautent aux jambes alors que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Ma mère accourt à leur suite quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux rouges de fatigue.

– Ato ! s'écrie Reid, toujours incapable de dire mon nom correctement. Il a pourtant presque cinq ans, mais j'imagine que c'est plus dû à l'habitude maintenant.

Je le soulève et le pose sur mes épaules alors ma mère prend Yannick par la main. Elle me lance un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien, comme toujours. Quand je dépose le pain sur la table, son visage est un mélange de joie et de culpabilité.

– À manger ! dit Yannick avec un grand sourire.

Je dépose Reid sur une chaise et coupe deux tranches, une pour chacun. Ils se lancent dessus à pleines dents. Hier soir, nous n'avions rien, c'est pourquoi je suis allé chez Jost. Je me prends une tranche et mords dedans avec appétit. Ma mère nous regarde, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Elle est toujours comme ça, le jour de la moisson. Je ne veux pas imaginer comment elle sera quand les jumeaux seront éligibles.

– Es-tu prêt pour aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Ouais, ça ira.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Tu n'as jamais l'air inquiet.

– Même si j'étais pigé… J'ai confiance en mes habiletés.

– Mais tu ne sais pas te battre.

– Il y a d'autres façons de gagner les Hunger Games, dis-je avec mon habituel demi-sourire.

Elle secoue la tête. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Elle se demande comment je suis devenu ainsi, alors que c'est elle qui m'a élevé. Je me le demande aussi, parfois. Mes deux parents sont des gens totalement ordinaires. Mon père travaille à la mine de charbon, ma mère s'occupe de la maison. Mais moi je suis différent. Je ne pourrais même pas expliquer de quelle façon. Simplement, je comprends les gens. Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent, je sais ce qu'ils pensent de moi, ce qu'ils attendent de moi, ainsi que des autres.

Personne ne comprend vraiment ce que je peux faire, et je ne le divulgue pas sur tous les toits non plus. Mais les gens comprennent que je suis différent. Ils gardent leur distance, me lancent souvent des regards suspicieux. Je pourrais paraître parfaitement normal, si je le voulais. Mais j'aime sentir le respect silencieux que les gens me témoignent.

* * *

La Grande-Place a été complètement réaménagée pour la moisson quand nous arrivons. J'observe les gens autour de moi avec tranquillité. Il n'y a pas de surprises. La plupart sont terrorisés, certains sont excités et d'autres encore, bien que très rares, ne ressentent rien en particulier, comme moi.

Des murmures admiratifs viennent des groupes de filles alors que je me rends dans ma section et je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. À leur réaction envers moi, on pourrait croire qu'elles n'ont jamais vu de beaux garçons de leur vie. J'ai l'impression que mes cheveux gris y sont pour beaucoup. J'ai commencé à avoir des mèches grises il y a deux ans, et maintenant ils sont rendu complètement gris avec des mèches blanches. D'ici mes vingt ans, je me demande si j'aurai les cheveux entièrement blancs. Ceux de mon père le sont depuis déjà longtemps.

Le maire, Theta Lapworth et Ekhart Winship, le seul vainqueur de notre district, sont déjà sur la scène à discuter, assis tranquillement dans leur siège respectif. Ekhart semble s'ennuyer profondément. Après tout, ça fait trente ans maintenant qu'il fait la même chose tous les ans. Le maire est inquiet. De sa performance, probablement. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est à son poste, et c'est à se demander comment il l'a eu, alors qu'il déteste parler en public. Et Theta est tout ce qu'il y a de professionnel, si ce n'est qu'elle ne semble pas très heureuse d'être ici. Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle a le district qui ne fait jamais de vainqueur et qui est de loin le moins enthousiaste pour les Jeux.

Je regarde l'immense horloge. Ça va bientôt commencer. Malgré moi, je sens la tension monter. C'est difficile de rester calme quand il y a autant d'émotions qui passent tout autour. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

Le maire s'avance au devant de la scène, le visage un peu verdâtre et la sueur dégoulinant abondamment sur son front. Les caméras commencent l'enregistrement, et c'est parti. Il bafouille son discours avec difficulté, se perdant dans ses notes, et je ricane intérieurement à sa pauvre performance. Ekhart l'interrompt finalement, se présentant avec un sourire sinistre au district. Les gens disent que ses Jeux l'ont viré fou. Il a des sautes d'humeur sans arrêt, mais il est en général très joyeux. Il n'avait aucune pitié dans l'arène, et vers la fin, il semblait même aimer ses meurtres. Il est probablement une importante raison pour laquelle les tributs du douze ne gagnent jamais.

Puis c'est le tour de Theta. Elle lance son sourire éclatant à l'audience en nous souhaitant de joyeux Hunger Games, mais fronce les sourcils de frustration devant notre manque d'enthousiasme. Sincèrement, à quoi s'attend-t-elle ? Elle s'avance ensuite pour piger le nom du tribut féminin. Tout autour, les postures se raidissent, les respirations s'accélèrent ou s'arrêtent tout simplement. C'est le moment de vérité.

– J'appelle en avant Wyvern Edenthaw !

Rien ne bouge. Je hausse les sourcils. Allons-nous avoir droit à un tribut réticent qui se fait escorter sur scène ? Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis quelques années ici, mais il y en a toujours au moins un ou deux par année à travers tous les districts.

– … Wyvern Edenthaw ?

Une fille sort finalement de la section des quinze ans. Elle est visiblement en choc, sa démarche gauche et hésitante. Elle vient probablement de la Veine comme moi, avec sa robe de pauvre qualité et ses souliers troués. Elle garde la tête baissée, sa frange couvrant ses yeux. Tout ce qu'on remarque de son visage sont les tâches de rousseur un peu partout. Rendue sur scène, pourtant, elle relève la tête et fixe son regard sur un point précis, tremblante de la tête au pied, les yeux agrandis par la terreur, mais tout de même droite. J'aurai à l'observer plus, mais de ce que je vois, elle ne semble pas une grande compétition pour les Jeux. Peut-être même une victime du bain de sang.

– Au tour des garçons maintenant ! Êtes-vous prêts ? s'exclame Theta avec son enthousiasme qui sonne si faux dans une telle situation.

Elle s'empare d'un papier et je sens mon corps se raidir malgré moi. Je pensais que ça ne m'affectais pas, mais de toute évidence ça m'inquiète quand même un peu. Ou peut-être est-ce l'adrénaline créée par l'atmosphère autour de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis énervé. Et ça ne m'arrive pas souvent.

– Et notre petit chanceux est... dit-elle en dépliant lentement le papier, Alto Naysmith !

Je reste abasourdis quelques secondes, mais me reprend rapidement. Quelle est la meilleure approche, puisque j'ai été pigé ? Est-ce que je veux paraître insignifiant ou non, aux yeux des autres tributs ? Non. Je dois me faire remarquer. Après tout, ma force n'est pas le combat. Ce n'est pas ma première année à la moisson, et chaque fois je me trouve à réfléchir à ce que je ferai, si j'étais pigé. Pour gagner, je sais ce que je dois faire, je l'ai toujours su.

Je me rends sur scène, prenant bien soin de ne pas me départir de mon sourire en coin que j'ai presque toujours en public. C'est un sourire qui me donne l'air confiant, relaxé. Et quoi de mieux comme expression quand je suis pigé pour la moisson.

La fille à côté de moi semble interloquée. Elle doit être une autre de mes admiratrices. Et je sais exactement comment l'utiliser pour arriver à mes fins. Elle sera facile à manipuler. Une fois que j'aurai vu les autres tributs, je pourrai peaufiner ma stratégie, mais je sais déjà essentiellement ce que je vais faire. Le Capitole va être ravi.

Ils en veulent du spectacle ? Je vais leur en donner.

* * *

_Tada ! FINI LES MOISSONS. :) Et quelle phrase finale tout de même. ^^_


	14. Note d'auteure: IMPORTANT

_À la demande générale... Haha, non, désolée. De ma propre initiative, voilà un résumé de chaque tribut, très condensé et franchement faits à la va-vite. Mais vous pourrez revenir à ce chapitre si jamais vous vous demandez soudainement : Mais c'est qui ça déjà ?**  
**_

**Le système de sponsor est en bas !  
**

**District 1**

_Maelys Slane _: Sa mère l'a élevée pour être parfaite, c'est une obsession chez elle. Elle est une carrière, mais elle n'a pas confiance en elle. Rousse, aussi. Et son père est un ancien gagnant, Conrad Slane.

_Wade Elphinstone :_ Un orphelin qui a été adopté par un ancien gagnant des Jeux, Brynn. Une apparence imposante, et un caractère assez taciturne.

**District 2**

_Erwin Croon _: Une carrière pure et dure qui ne peut pas attendre d'être dans l'arène et de casser des gueules. Pas très belle, carrure imposante.

_Hammil Combe _: Un carrière dont la petite amie Shaylee a gagné les Jeux l'année d'avant. Il veut les gagner à son tour et vivre heureux avec elle par la suite. Ou malheureux ensemble, au pire. Il a deux meilleurs amis, Arihel et Warick.

**District 3**

_Dixie Duncain _: Une petite de douze ans du quartier le plus pauvre de son district et qui commande un groupe d'enfant pour voler de la nourriture afin de survivre. Son père est malade et peut-être même mourant. Elle ressemble à un garçon avec ses cheveux courts. Très petite pour son âge.

_Spens Sperkilt _: Il a été entraîné à se battre en secret par son père, qui était un rebelle durant rébellion il y a trente-cinq ans. Il veut cacher ce fait (qu'il peut se battre) pour réserver des petites surprises dans l'arène.

**District 4**

_Eta Galloway _: Une carrière qui a été entraînée toute sa vie. Elle veut gagner pour que sa petite sœur n'ait pas à être élevée comme elle. Son meilleur ami Lyall va être son mentor.

_Mizar Lockhearst _: Sa petite sœur est morte il y a un an et il a décidé de renoncer à se porter volontaire car ses parents ne veulent pas prendre la chance de perdre leur deuxième enfant. Quand un garçon de douze ans est pigé, il change d'avis.

**District 5**

_Greir Redpool _: Elle est surnommée la folle de son district. Très sauvage, ne parle pas. Le seul adulte qu'elle aime est Elmo, un pacificateur.

_Arawn Eogan_ : Le fils de la prostituée du district. Son père est très absent. Il a aussi une petite amie nommée Katri. Il sourit quand ça va mal pour lui.

**District 6**

_Pomeline Baxwool_ : Elle est tellement jolie qu'elle ressemble à une poupée, et sa famille est l'une des plus riches du district, son père est ingénieur. Elle est soulagée qu'Oris soit dans les Jeux avec elle, car ils se connaissent déjà. Elle est assez fragile.

_Oris Vermann_ : Son frère est mort dans des Hunger Games à quinze ans, et maintenant l'histoire se répète pour lui. Il veut casser ce cercle vicieux en gagnant ses Jeux. Il a trois grandes sœurs et son père comme famille.

**District 7**

_Laurel Wellwood_ : Une fille de bucheron qui sait se servir d'une hache. Elle est un peu masculine dans ses manières, mais assez jolie sinon. Elle a des yeux bridés. Son meilleur ami se nomme Garrett.

_Vamos Herriot_ : Il avait une maladie et les guérisseurs pensaient qu'il ne survivrait pas ses dix ans, mais il est toujours en vie. Il est faible physiquement mais à une forte personnalité qu'il cache à son entourage. Il est déterminé à gagner les Jeux.

**District 8**

_Nayad Perthshire_ : Une fille un peu naïve (pour ne pas dire idiote) qui rêve de devenir designer au Capitole. Très populaire avec les autres de son district, une éternelle optimiste. Elle sort avec un garçon plus âgé d'un an, Cyprian.

_Yohan Flamsteed_ : Un orphelin adopté par une famille pour recevoir les tesserae. Il a deux meilleurs amis, Eli et Stein. Il est aussi amoureux de Nayad. Il s'est porté volontaire à la place de son petit frère (à Nayad), pour Nayad et pour sauver l'orphelinat qui risque de fermer à cause de fond insuffisant.

**District 9**

_Silver Ivory_ : La fille d'un pacificateur qui veut aller en médecine. Quand elle se fait piger, son père est celui qui l'amène sur scène. Plutôt qu'être désespérée, elle est extrêmement en colère contre son sort.

_Wren Keene_ : Son père le bat régulièrement depuis la mort de son grand frère. Sa mère est devenue muette et sort à peine de son lit. Il a aussi une petite sœur. Son père empêche sa mère et sa petite sœur de venir le voir avant qu'il ne parte pour le Capitole et il se fait la promesse de revenir pour le tuer.

**District 10**

_Eevi Hayse_ : Une jeune fille innocente, très souriante et aimée des autres facilement. Ses deux parents sont morts et elle a été élevée par sa grande sœur. Cette dernière ne vient pas lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne parte pour le Capitole, l'abandonnant à son sort.

_Rendwick Whishart_ : Un garçon dérangé qui aime le sang et la torture, mais qui ne s'est pas encore essayé sur un être humain. Il espionne souvent une fille de son district alors qu'elle se bagne nue. Assez faible physiquement.

**District 11**

_Winna Aldjoy_ : Elle a une sœur jumelle qui a rêvé la nuit avant la moisson qu'elle serait pigée. Elle a un caractère très fort et elle a pris l'habitude de protéger sa sœur.

_Fir Rollo_ : Le fils aîné d'une famille de six enfants. Son nom était dans le bol 63 fois et il n'a pas vraiment été étonné d'être pigé. Il se dit que c'est mieux que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un de ses frères ou sœurs, ou même qu'un autre jeune du district.

**District 12**

_Wyvern Edenthaw_ : Très timide, sa meilleure amie est son opposée totale. Elle a deux parents normaux et vit dans la Veine. Elle est une des nombreuses admiratrices secrètes d'Alto. Sa meilleure amie lui dit qu'elle doit se transformer en papillon pour gagner les Jeux.

_Alto Naysmith_ : Un garçon très attirant. Il n'a pas peur d'être pigé, il pense qu'il peut gagner. Il se prostitue à un pacificateur en échange de nourriture pour sa famille. Il a deux frères jumeaux très jeunes.

**J'espère que ça a aidé. :)**

* * *

_**Quels tributs voulez-vous absolument voir survivre au bain de sang ?**  
_

* * *

_**Système de sponsors  
**_

**1:** Pour envoyer un parachute à un tribut dans l'arène, vous devez collecter des points._**  
**_

**2:** Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de collecter des points - Répondre aux questions que je pose à chaque chapitres à partir des parades en **reviews**.

**1 réponse = 1 pts**

**3:** Vous pouvez sponsoriser **plusieurs tributs** au cours des Jeux. Pour ce faire, ceux qui ont un compte sur fanfiction, **envoyer un PM** si possible avec ce que vous voulez envoyer et à quel tribut. Moi je m'occuperai de compter les pts de tous. Ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, ça devra se faire par **reviews**.

**4:** Les questions seront numérotées. Alors vos réponses devraient être écrites ainsi: _Question 01: blablabla (réponse)._

**5:** Plus les jours vont avancer dans l'arène, plus le prix va augmenter pour envoyer quelque chose **(+2 pts à chaque fois)**. Quand j'augmente les prix, donc, ce sera écrit en gras en bas des chapitres (**PRIX AUGMENTÉS**). Et ici, juste en dessous, je mettrai le prix actuel requis.

**6:** _Les prix :_

- Nourriture simple (un pain, une bouteille d'eau, un plat froid) / Objet simple (un rouleau de pansements, une veste, de la corde) = **13 pts.**

- Nourriture chaude (ou fruits et légumes, viande plus chère), objets qui valent plus (genre baume pour blessures), petites armes (poignard, fronde) = **15 pts.**

- Trucs plus chers (kit de survie complet, une arme plus grande (javelot, arc et flèches, épée) = **23 pts.**

**Si vous avez des questions sur la valeur de ce que vous voulez envoyer, n'hésitez pas à me demander.**

_Ce que vous ne pouvez pas envoyer: Des armes à feu._ D'autres pourront possiblement s'ajouter.

**7:** Les** tributs du 12** ne peuvent **pas** être sponsorisés (Wyvern et Alto), dû à leur mentor. Ces deux-là sont livrés à eux-mêmes.

**8:** Vous aurez seulement deux jours pour envoyer un parachute, suite au dernier chapitre posté. Après cela, je commence la rédaction du chapitre suivant et je ne prendrai pas en compte vos parachutes. Il se peut aussi que le tribut à qui vous envoyez un paquet n'ait pas de partie dans le chapitre, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, dès qu'on va être dans sa tête, il va mentionner votre don.

**9:** Il est possible pour vous de vous allier avec d'autres sponsors et de combiner vos points afin d'envoyer un parachute dans l'arène, si par exemple vous voulez absolument aider tel tribut mais que vous n'avez pas les points nécessaires. C'est vous par contre qui vous occupez de contacter les autres sponsors, que vous pouvez trouver dans les reviews. :)

**IMPORTANT :** Ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, faîtes-bien attention toujours signer avec le même pseudo, sinon je ne pourrai pas comptabiliser vos points !

**P.S.** Si jamais vous venez de commencer à lire cette fanfiction, je réponds à l'avance votre question : Oui, vous pouvez répondre aux questions d'anciens chapitres pour avoir des points.

* * *

_Questions ? Je ne suis pas assez claire ? Dîtes-le moi, que je puisse rectifier le tir !_


	15. On s'allie ?

_Et voilà les quatre premiers voyages en train ! =S Je suis nerveuse, j'espère que je vais garder votre intérêt. Les moissons étaient relativement faciles pour moi car il arrivait à peu près la même chose à tous les tributs, mais là ça devient différent. Les chapitres qui viennent vont aussi être plus longs que les moissons, donc vous aurez de bons gros chapitres :D  
_

_Merci énormément aux commentaires :D Je n'en reviens pas d'en avoir déjà autant en à peine un mois, c'est génial ! J'ai aussi pris en note vos opinions pour le bain de sang. Je vais essayer de concilier le plus de personnes possible, mais il y en a qui auront leurs personnages favoris qui vont mourir, c'est inévitable.  
_

_J'ai reçu des réponses positives par tout le monde pour le système de sponsor, donc j'ai décidé de l'instaurer ! Je vais mettre le fonctionnement d'ici quelques jours dans la Note d'auteure: IMPORTANT.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Voyages en train  
**

_On s'allie ?_**  
**

* * *

_**Maelys Slane, 17 ans, District 1**_

J'ai un nouveau haut le cœur et m'écrase au sol, la tête dans le bol de toilette. La sensation de vomir me rend encore plus malade, et même s'il n'y a plus que des filets de bave, mon corps contracté continu de faire sortir tout ce qu'il peut. Je toussote et me force à boire un peu d'eau afin de calmer le goût répugnant qui remplit ma bouche.

Dès que je me suis retrouvée seule dans ma chambre, j'ai dû me précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir. Le stress s'est aggravé et rapidement mon corps n'en pouvait plus. Je m'appuie contre la porte close, toujours assise, et tente d'ignorer le ballotement créé par les mouvements du train. Il se déplace à une vitesse hallucinante et Icaris, notre hôtesse, nous a dit qu'on devrait arriver au Capitole en deux heures. J'aurais voulu observer le paysage, mais mon corps a finalement flanché. Et puis, pour regarder dehors, je dois aller dans la pièce où on mange. Et où se trouve Wade.

Ma respiration s'accélère à nouveau et je sens un sanglot monter. Une larme coule sur ma joue et je me tiens la tête rageusement. Je dois être forte, je ne peux pas m'effondrer, je ne peux pas montrer de faiblesses. Un gémissement réussit à sortir et je me mords la langue violemment. Le goût métallique du sang m'envahit à nouveau la bouche. Je me lève d'un bond et m'observe en silence devant le miroir. Ce que je vois me déplais tellement que j'y écrase mon poing, le faisant voler en mille éclats. L'un d'eux m'entaille le cou, mais j'en suis satisfaite. Ça me fera paraître plus dangereuse.

– Maelys ? Tes mentors voudraient te parler, dit la voix aiguë d'Icaris.

Je me racle la gorge discrètement.

– J'arrive, juste quelques minutes pour me préparer.

– D'accord. Tu sais où nous trouver.

Ses pas s'éloignent et je m'empresse de me nettoyer le visage et le cou, ignorant les bouts de verres. Je n'aurai qu'à prévenir un des Muets de nettoyer le tout. Mes yeux sont encore un peu rouges, mais rien de trop voyant. Je me masse les joues pour y remettre un peu de couleur, puis lisse mes vêtements avec soin. J'attends ensuite, afin d'être sûre d'avoir repris le contrôle. Mes hauts le cœur semblent passés et j'ai aussi arrêté de trembler comme une feuille. Je suis prête.

* * *

– Comment ça, Emethyst va être ma mentor ? dis-je avec indignation, alors qu'on est tous assis autour de la table, prêts à manger.

– Si tu avais été là depuis le début, tu aurais eu ton mot à dire, grogne Lehi.

– Vous auriez pu me dire que vous discutiez d'un truc aussi important ! Je serais venue !

Icaris lève les mains, voulant peut-être calmer les choses, mais ça ne me met que plus en colère. Wade est assis en face de moi, le visage toujours inexpressif, et Lehi semble presque satisfait de me voir dans cet état.

– Maelys, chérie… Je ne vois pas le problème d'avoir Emethyst comme mentor ? C'est une femme charmante, dit l'hôtesse.

Je lui lance un regard noir mais garde mes pensées pour moi-même. Insulter ma mentor n'est pas le meilleur moyen de m'aider quand je serai dans l'arène. Je n'arrive quand même pas à croire qu'ils m'aient jumelée avec Emethyst. Bien sûr, que c'est une femme charmante, mais c'est aussi une faible. C'est ce que mon père m'a toujours dit du moins. Même maintenant, elle est embarrée dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortir pour venir manger avec nous. Comment puis-je lui faire confiance pour m'aider si elle est trop déprimée pour se montrer ?

– Non, c'est juste… J'aurais aimé avoir le choix… dis-je faiblement.

– Quoi, la fille de l'invincible Conrad Slane aurait peur peut-être ? dit Lehi moqueusement.

– Non !

– Parfait. Alors tais-toi et mange. Ce n'est pas en te plaignant que ton sort va s'améliorer.

Mes poings se crispent et mes lèvres se mettent à trembler de l'humiliation, mais je fais comme intimé et commence à manger. Mon humiliation est encore plus grande car Lehi n'est que de deux ans mon aîné. Mais il a gagné ses Jeux en seulement une semaine et demie, et c'est pourquoi je le voulais comme mentor. Je porte mon attention sur la nourriture pour me changer les idées. Les plats sont si délicieux que j'en oublie presque la peur qui me tenaille sans merci depuis la moisson.

* * *

On est tous assis dans la salle commune de notre étage. Le Capitole était encore plus majestueux que je ne le croyais, et quand on est arrivés à la gare, j'ai même cru voir la bouche de Wade légèrement entrouverte, la seule émotion que j'ai vue sur son visage de la journée. Et ce simple étage dans lequel nous allons être pour les quatre prochains jours est plus somptueux que les plus belles maisons du district. Et j'en sais quelque chose.

– Ça commence ! s'exclame Icaris avec excitation.

Wade se penche vers l'écran de télévision avec attention et je fais de même. Je vais enfin voir les autres tributs de cette année. Voir leur réaction à la moisson est cruciale, car à part pour les volontaires, c'est là qu'ils ont le moins de contrôle sur leurs émotions.

On regarde tous en silence, alors que les moissons défilent les unes après les autres. La fille géante du deuxième district semble imposante et surtout, sans pitié. Les deux du quatre sont très séduisants, alors ils risquent d'attirer beaucoup de sponsors, mais ça reste à voir pour les habiletés au combat. Il y a un volontaire du huit, mais il ne semble pas bien dangereux. Dans les tributs qui sont pigés, il y a celui du onze qui est presque aussi grand et musclé que Wade. La fille du sept ne montre aucune peur, ça veut dire une volonté de fer, mais on ne gagne pas les Jeux avec seulement de la volonté. Et il y a le gars du six qui rit et celui du douze qui semble totalement relaxé. Mais aucun des deux ne semblent très bien nourris et ils n'ont pas une carrure d'athlète.

Je recule dans mon siège. Ma plus grande compétition reste donc probablement Wade. Du moins, c'est lui qui me semble le plus fort, au premier coup d'œil. Je me tourne vers Emethyst et elle me fait signe de la suivre. Il est temps de parler stratégie. Wade et Lehi ont déjà commencé à parler à voix basses.

– Qu'en penses-tu ? me demande Emethyst en se tordant les mains.

On s'est installées dans ma chambre et elle n'arrête pas de regarder autour d'elle comme si quelque chose allait l'attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. C'est vraiment sur elle que je dois compter à partir de maintenant ? Si seulement mon père avait été là… Avec elle si peu en contrôle et moi si anxieuse en ce moment, on ne fait pas une très bonne paire. Je sens mon ventre s'agiter à nouveau, me donnant l'impression d'être torturée de l'intérieur, mais je garde mon sourire confiant.

– Les carrières sont les seuls dangereux. Particulièrement Wade et les deux du quatre. Ceux du deux semblent forts, mais ils n'ont pas le charisme pour attirer assez de sponsors.

Elle hoche la tête.

– Tu as dû remarqué les alliances qui se forment entre les carrières depuis quelques années. Elles ne fonctionnent pas toujours, mais si tu peux, allies-toi à ceux du quatre.

– Et Wade ?

– Lui aussi, bien sûr. Mets le plus de carrières possible de ton côté. Quel est ton arme de prédilection ?

– Le fouet. Mais je suis très bonne au lancer de couteau aussi.

– Ok. Entraîne-toi avec les armes qui te sont les moins familières. Tu ne sais jamais avec quelle arme tu vas te retrouver. Ne te préoccupe pas trop de survie. Si tu réussis à former une alliance avec des carrières, vous aurez toutes les ressources dont vous aurez besoin. Et pour t'assurer une alliance avec eux, montre ta force au fouet au moins une fois durant les entraînements. Impressionne-les.

Je hoche la tête à mon tour. J'aimerais lui dire à quel point j'ai peur, mais j'en suis incapable. Si je le dis à voix haute, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus faire semblant, plus reprendre contrôle. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Je suis sensée approcher les autres carrières, qui ont été entraînés toute leur vie comme moi, et qui sont probablement beaucoup plus forts que moi. Même si on fait une alliance, il faudra éventuellement se battre, quand tous les autres seront morts, et ça me terrorise. Quelque soit le scénario, quand je m'imagine contre Wade, je perds à tous les coups. Et comparée aux deux du quatre, je suis loin d'être assez belle, assez attirante. Les sponsors ne voudront pas me supporter, et une fois dans l'arène, je serai complètement seule, sans personne pour me conseiller comme ma mère l'a fait toute ma vie.

J'ai presque envie de sourire alors que je repense à ce matin. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de quitter le district et de ne plus voir les regards désapprobateurs de ma mère. Maintenant je donnerais tout pour être de retour là-bas, à me faire dicter ma conduite de a à z.

– Maelys, ça va ? me demande Emethyst.

Je secoue la tête et la regarde longuement. Devrais-je lui dire tout ça ? Non. Non, ça ne m'aiderait pas. Elle pourrait le dire à Lehi, et ils décideraient alors de mettre tous leurs efforts sur Wade plutôt que moi. Après tout, ils veulent un gagnant de leur district. Si jamais ils se rendent compte que je ne peux pas le faire, ils ne m'aideront plus.

– Ça va. C'est juste… irréel d'être ici.

– La sensation ne part pas même quand ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on vient. Repose-toi bien, tu as une grosse journée demain.

Elle fait un sourire timide et sort de la pièce. Je me recroqueville sur mon lit et ferme les yeux, me tenant le ventre. J'essaie de me souvenir comment j'étais, avant, mais rien à faire. Je n'arrive pas à me départir de la conviction que je vais mourir, dans l'arène.

* * *

_**Hammil Combe, 18 ans, District 2**_

– Alors c'est toi, le petit ami de la délicieuse Shaylee ?

Je lève les yeux vers Kishen, qui vient d'entrer dans ma chambre.

– Excuse-moi ?

– Elle m'a demandé de bien m'occuper de toi, ricane-t-il en s'appuyant sur une cloison, les bras croisés.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, elle t'a demandé ?

– Tu savais pas ? Moi et Shaylee, on est copains-copains !

Je serre les poings mais reste silencieux.

– Oh, est-ce qu'on serait jaloux ? T'en fait pas, Roméo, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste ? dis-je après un temps de silence.

Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, il m'a toujours semblé étrange. De savoir que lui et Shaylee sont amis me met inconfortable, mais j'imagine que c'est difficile à éviter, puisqu'il a été son mentor pendant ses Jeux.

– Je suis ton mentor ! Esin voulait son clone, la charmante Erwin. Quelle surprise n'est-ce pas ? On va s'amuser ensemble, tu vas voir, dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

– Les Jeux ne sont pas vraiment un amusement…

– C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu dois le prendre comme un amusement, sinon tu te retrouves comme Shaylee, à faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits. La pauvre enfant.

– Comment tu sais pour les cauchemars ?

Il se contente de sourire et mes poings commencent à être douloureux tant je les serre. Je lui lance un regard mauvais et il éclate de rire, me faisant un petit salut de la main avant de quitter la pièce.

– Que le festival commence ! lance-t-il avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Je regarde par la fenêtre, voyant le paysage défiler à toute allure. Le voyage en train est court jusqu'au Capitole, mais c'est tout de même une expérience nouvelle. Mercer discute avec excitation à côté de moi, mais je l'écoute à peine. Il n'arrête pas de répéter comme il est excité pour les Jeux de cette année, et qu'il ne peut pas attendre de voir les autres tributs. Et bien sûr, qu'il est persuadé que le deuxième district va gagner, cette année encore.

Il me tapote la main avec affection et je me retiens de lui lancer un regard noir. Shaylee aurait pu me prévenir que notre hôte est si énervant. Je ne me serais pas assis à côté de lui à table, si j'avais su. En même temps, il n'y a personne à côté de qui je veux m'asseoir ici.

J'avance la main pour me servir une autre portion de viande, mais Erwin me bat à l'action. Elle s'empare du dernier morceau et me lance un sourire satisfait. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. On dirait vraiment qu'elle essaie de tout faire pour que je la déteste. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas le cas. On a à peine échangé un mot depuis qu'on est dans le train, et heureusement, car j'ai l'impression que je serais incapable de dire autre chose que des insultes. Elle se laisse retomber sur sa chaise après avoir engouffré la viande et laisse échapper un rot sonore. Je retiens une grimace de dégoût pour la énième fois de la journée.

– Un peu de manière, jeune femme ! s'exclame Mercer, et je ne peux qu'abonder en son sens.

Elle se met à rire, un rire gras qui n'a rien de féminin. Plus je la vois, moins je la supporte. Elle est pire que sa mentor, Esin, qui pourtant n'est pas un modèle de beauté et de grâce. Elles font une bonne équipe, en tout cas.

Je regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre, espérant en oublier la présence des autres autour de moi. Ma partenaire de district, l'hôte, et surtout mon mentor, Kishen, qui me regarde depuis le début du repas comme on regarde une proie, un sourire de lunatique étalé sur le visage. Après notre conversation plus tôt, je peux confirmer qu'il est probablement fou. En tout cas, il aimait faire souffrir les autres avant de les tuer, dans l'arène.

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vais pas tuer moi-même, mais si possible j'aimerais le faire rapidement, sans trop de douleur pour l'autre. Je sais que les autres districts prennent les carrières pour des monstres, des sans cœurs, et ils ont raisons pour certains, mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. Le but d'aller dans les Jeux n'est pas de tuer, mais d'être gagnant afin d'aider nos districts, de leur donner des ressources, de les protéger du Capitole. Et de protéger les jeunes qui ne peuvent pas se battre. Et pour cela, on se donne tous une image de monstre. Parce que si les autres tributs nous craignent, ils hésiteront avant d'essayer de nous tuer dans l'arène. Et ainsi on peut gagner plus facilement.

Mais Erwin aime ça, elle. Tuer. Blesser. Dans les entraînements au centre, elle riait quand elle faisait saigner, quand elle faisait craquer des os. Plus elle blesse son adversaire, plus elle aime ça. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle me répugne.

Je sens la colère monter en moi lentement, de plus en plus tangible. Si seulement Shaylee était là… Elle a toujours été bonne pour me ramener à la raison, pour calmer mes rages. Je suis facile à la détente. Elle dit que c'est ma seule faiblesse. Je me mets parfois si en colère que je perds le contrôle. Les conditions en ce moment ne sont pas favorables pour que je garde mon calme. Mon mentor et ma partenaire de district me rendent fous rien qu'à être eux-mêmes.

J'essaie de penser à Shaylee pour me calmer, mais ça ne fait que m'agiter plus. Elle me manque déjà et ça fait à peine quelques heures que je l'ai vue. Elle est sûrement avec Arihel et Warick, à parler dans mon dos et à se rassurer mutuellement que je vais gagner. Eux aussi me manquent.

Je repose mes ustensiles et me lève.

– Déjà fini ? demande Kishen avec un sourire moqueur.

– Je n'ai plus faim.

– À plus tard alors, Hammil. On a des tonnes de trucs à se dire !

Je grince des dents et leur tourne le dos, m'éloignant à grands pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Kishen me fait peur. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a absolument pas l'intention de m'aider.

* * *

– Vous voulez qu'on… quoi ? dis-je avec incrédulité.

– Toi. Être. Allié. Avec. Erwin. Dans. Arène, répète Kishen avec une lenteur délibérée.

– Pas besoin de me parler comme ça, j'avais compris !

– On sait jamais, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Il est pas question que je travaille avec ce faiblard ! s'exclame Erwin avec un regard condescendant envers moi.

Je hoquète à l'insulte, n'en revenant pas que ce soit elle qui se plaigne en premier.

– Excuse-moi, mais il n'est pas question que _je_ travaille avec un tas de muscle sans cervelle !

– Tu me traites d'idiote, là ? rugit Erwin en se levant.

– C'est pas moi qui a utilisé le mot idiote en premier.

Elle m'attrape par le collet mais je reste immobile, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est fou comme ça fait du bien de pouvoir l'insulter. Et ce n'est pas ma faute, puisque je ne suis pas le premier à avoir commencé.

– De vrais gamins ! soupire Esin.

– On pari sur qui est le plus fort ? lui murmure Kishen avec un clin d'œil. Je vote pour mon protégé !

– Pas de combat entre tributs avant l'arène ! s'affole l'hôte en s'interposant entre nous.

J'ai un sourire satisfait alors qu'Erwin me lance un regard noir et se rassoit. La mettre en colère me met étonnamment de bonne humeur, après l'après-midi exécrable que j'ai eu.

– Écoutez-moi bien, commence Esin avec autorité, notre but à nous, vos mentors, est de faire gagner quelqu'un de notre district. Et le meilleur moyen de faire ça, c'est que vous vous alliez. Vous travaillez ensemble pour quelques jours seulement, tuez tous les autres, et ensuite vous pourrez vous entretuer en toute tranquillité. Compris ?

J'ai envie de répliquer qu'il n'en est pas question, mais elle a un point. Je hoche la tête de mauvaise grâce et montre mon propre regard haineux à Erwin. Quand il sera temps, je me ferai un plaisir de la tuer.

* * *

_**Spens Sperkilt, 17 ans, District 3**_

L'hôtesse regarde Dixie avec un regard désapprobateur alors que celle-ci s'empiffre de tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, oubliant complètement les manières à table. Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle semble venir d'un des quartiers les plus pauvres du district, vu sa maigreur. Elle n'a probablement jamais vu autant de nourriture en même temps, et d'une aussi grande diversité. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, et je ne me gêne pas pour en profiter.

Elle me lance de temps en temps des coups d'œil suspicieux. Ce n'est plus la terreur de quand on s'est serrés la main, mais visiblement, elle tient à garder ses distances. Moi aussi, de toute façon, car il n'est pas question que je m'occupe d'elle dans l'arène. Mais je suis soulagé de voir qu'elle semble déterminée à survivre.

– Préférez-vous qu'on vous conseille ensemble ou séparément ? demande Iain Kidd, un des mentors.

– Séparés, dit Dixie sans hésitation.

– C'est ce qu'on pensait. Une préférence sur votre mentor ?

– J'aimerais Iain, si possible, dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse à Doreen.

Elle hoche la tête et Dixie m'envoie un autre regard suspicieux. Je hausse les épaules. Je sais déjà me battre et survivre dans des conditions difficiles, et en plus je n'ai aucune intention de révéler ce que je peux faire à mon mentor, alors je préfère donner le meilleur à Dixie. Doreen a gagné les Jeux grâce à son intelligence, et non pas sa force, et c'est ce dont la fillette à besoin. Et puis, Iain semble quelqu'un en qui les sponsors ont confiance, alors une fois dans l'arène, il risque d'être bon pour me trouver des fonds. Il est sociable et à l'image que je veux me donner, avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

– Ok. On établira une stratégie une fois qu'on a vu les moissons, dit Doreen avec professionnalisme.

Je suis content que notre district ait deux bons mentors. J'ai vu à la télévision quelques fois ceux d'autres districts et certains ont pauvre allure. Pour avoir des sponsors, ce n'est pas l'idéal. J'ai l'impression que les Jeux ont tendance à briser les gens, ou du moins à les changer grandement. Mais je préfère être brisé que mort.

* * *

– Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu sais, dis-je en m'asseyant en face de Dixie, qui regarde par la fenêtre, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle sursaute et me regarde, les yeux plissés. On est les seuls dans la pièce, les autres ayant décidés de prendre une sieste avant d'arriver au Capitole. Je voulais faire comme eux, mais le sommeil refusait de venir, alors je suis allé dans le salon.

– Quoi ?

– Tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi, je ne te veux pas de mal.

– C'est ça oui, et moi je suis la présidente du Capitole, dit-elle d'un rire sec.

– Qui sait ?

Je souris un peu et m'avance dans mon siège pour la regarder dans les yeux.

– Je suis sérieux. Tu vas peut-être mourir dans cette arène, mais ça ne sera pas par ma faute. Si je te croise, je te promets de te laisser partir sans t'attaquer. Je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi en ayant tué ma partenaire de district.

– Et si on est les deux derniers ?

– Ça n'arrivera pas.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai seulement douze ans, alors je vais mourir à coup sûr au bain de sang ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça.

– Mais tu le penses !

Je reste silencieux. Elle a raison, c'est ce que je pense. Elle peut avoir les meilleures intentions du monde, ce sont presque toujours les plus jeunes qui meurent en premier. Ils ne courent pas aussi vite, n'ont pas assez de force pour se battre, et n'ont souvent pas la maturité pour faire les bons choix. Je soupire longuement.

– C'est vrai, je le pense.

Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes et son regard s'emplit de rage.

– Alors ce que tu as dit, que tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi si tu me tues, ça veut rien dire. Si tu me laisses faire face au bain de sang toute seule, c'est la même chose que signer mon arrêt de mort.

Je hoche la tête lentement. Je ne peux pas le nier. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

– T'en fais pas. Je sais bien que c'est ça, être dans les Hunger Games. On est tous laissés à nous-mêmes. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'aides. Je t'en veux pas, d'être venu me parler. Tu voulais te sentir mieux avec ta décision, hein ?

Ses mots me frappent comme une gifle et je me recule dans mon siège. Elle a raison, depuis le début. Que je sois venu la voir, ce n'était pas pour elle, c'était pour moi. Parce que je peux dire ce que je veux, ça passe mal, de l'abandonner dans l'arène. Elle est si minuscule, si faible. Une proie facile pour les autres. J'ai un rire amer et croise les bras, la regardant en silence un long moment. Elle a reporté son attention sur le paysage qui défile, reniflant de temps en temps.

– Tu as raison. C'est pour moi, dis-je finalement.

Elle a un sourire triomphant, mais ses yeux sont si tristes que mon cœur se déchire.

– Et ce que je vais te proposer, ça va être pour moi aussi. Mais considère-le quand même, parce que je le dirai qu'une seule fois.

Elle ne me regarde pas, mais je peux sentir qu'elle m'écoute sérieusement, son corps tendu.

– Je vais t'aider à survivre au bain de sang. Je vais t'aider à récupérer un sac, je vais te protéger des carrières, et je vais t'escorter jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit ni n'entende plus personne. Ensuite, tu seras seule. Ce n'est pas une alliance. Je ne veux simplement pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience.

Elle a maintenant le regard rivé sur moi, emplie d'une lueur d'espoir.

– Comment je sais que je peux te faire confiance ?

– Tu ne peux pas, j'en ai bien peur. Le choix est le tien. Si tu me dis non, on n'en reparle plus jamais, et tu seras toute seule du début à la fin.

Elle reste silencieuse un long moment à son tour, ses mains jouant avec la couture de son haut, les yeux dans le vide.

– Est-ce que tu peux vraiment me protéger ? Contre les carrières je veux dire.

– Je peux. Pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais même te dire mon secret.

– Ton secret ?

– Je sais me battre. Aussi bien qu'un carrière. Mon père m'a entraîné toute ma vie. Personne d'autre ne peut le savoir, parce que je veux passer incognito. Tu vois ? Si tu ne dis rien, je te protège et on survit tous les deux au bain de sang. Tu refuses et révèles tout, et on meurt probablement tous les deux.

– Ok, alors. On s'allie que pour le bain de sang. Tu me protèges et ta conscience peut être libre.

– C'est une promesse alors, dis-je en lui tendant la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle hoche la tête en engouffrant sa petite main dans la mienne. Elle ne sourit pas, mais son visage est beaucoup plus détendu. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça, mais en fin de compte, c'est mieux que de l'abandonner complètement. Sinon, sa mort m'aurait probablement hanté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. On sait que seulement l'un de nous deux peut survivre, alors c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour elle.

* * *

_**Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4**_

– Ça va ? me demande Lyall en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

– J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? dis-je avec un sourire.

– Je voulais être sûr. Tu étais parfaite, sur scène.

– Merci.

– Je t'en prie.

Je m'empare de sa main et enlace nos doigts. L'adrénaline de la moisson est passée et je me sens presque fatiguée, maintenant. Je pensais que je pourrais à peine dormir pour les prochains jours, mais tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est prendre une sieste. Je pensais aussi que je serais anxieuse, bien qu'étant carrière, mais avoir Lyall à mes côtés me donne l'impression que je suis invincible.

– Merci d'être mon mentor.

– D'où ça sort, Eta qui remercie quelqu'un ? dit-il moqueusement.

Je lui tire la langue, observant nos mains enlacées et me demandant ce qu'il pense de ce contact. On se connait depuis longtemps, mais il est plus vieux que moi, et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit seulement comme une petite sœur.

– Je t'en prie.

On se sourit avec affection.

– Alors tu n'as aucune inquiétude ? demande-t-il après un long silence.

– Il y a Mizar. Il est fort.

– C'est vrai.

– Est-ce que ça serait mieux de l'éliminer dès le début ?

– Si tu penses que c'est le mieux. Mais personnellement, je crois que vous feriez une bonne équipe.

– Une alliance tu veux dire ?

– Il va y avoir quatre autres carrières que vous devrez combattre. C'est mieux de ne pas tous les avoir à dos.

Je hoche la tête. Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir au moins un allié, dans l'arène. Bien sûr, il y a toujours le risque qu'il me poignarde dans le dos. Ou pire, qu'il m'attaque dans mon sommeil. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de Mizar. Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais on s'est déjà parlés plusieurs fois, durant nos années d'entraînements. Il va faire ce qu'il faut pour gagner, comme moi, mais il est du genre à tenir ses promesses et à faire des combats justes, quand il le peut. Je ne pourrais pas dire la même chose des autres tributs.

– Toi tu as fait une alliance de carrière, dans tes Jeux, dis-je à Lyall, le souvenir me revenant.

– Oui. Ça a bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous se mette à nous tuer en secret.

Son regard devient lointain, comme chaque fois qu'il se rappelle ses Jeux. Il n'aime pas vraiment en parler, bien que tout le monde les ait vus à la télévision.

– Tu peux en faire une aussi, dit-il finalement, ses yeux se posant sur moi. Mais si c'est le cas, fais bien attention. En général, tu peux avoir une confiance relative envers ton partenaire de district, mais les autres peuvent te trahir n'importe quand. Tu devrais prendre ta décision après leur avoir tous parlé. Peut-être même qu'il y en aura qui te proposeront eux-mêmes de faire une alliance.

Je lui souris et regarde par la fenêtre. On ne peut plus voir la mer depuis un bon moment déjà, ce n'est plus que plaines et collines. Le paysage de mon district me manque déjà, et mon cœur se serre à la pensée de Lateefah, qui va probablement passer les deux prochaines semaines à pleurer. Je ne serai pas là pour la réconforter, pour la prendre dans mes bras et caresser ses cheveux.

Je secoue la tête, la chassant de mes pensées. Ce n'est pas le moment de m'inquiéter pour elle, c'est sur moi que je dois me concentrer maintenant. Si je veux un jour la revoir, je dois me concentrer sur les Hunger Games.

* * *

On est tous rassemblés, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il y a Lyall à ma gauche et Mizar à ma droite. Nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot depuis la moisson, mais si je décide de suivre les conseils de Lyall, il va falloir qu'on se parle éventuellement. Sigrid, sa mentor, et Juno, l'hôtesse, sont aussi là. On s'apprête à voir les moissons des autres districts. Je me concentre. Selon les tributs qu'il y aura, je pourrai établir une stratégie avec Lyall pour l'arène, qui sont dangereux et qui sont de potentiels alliés. Bien sûr, ce n'est que le premier coup d'œil. Certains s'avèrent plus forts ou plus faibles qu'ils n'en ont l'air, mais ça donne une première idée.

Le garçon du district un à l'air redoutable, avec sa carrure massive et son regard sérieux. La fille semble plutôt ordinaire, taille moyenne, beauté un peu au dessus de la moyenne, mais puisqu'elle s'est portée volontaire, elle doit savoir se battre.

Le deuxième district a aussi des adversaires de tailles. La fille est franchement laide, mais elle exubère de confiance, et le garçon, un tout petit peu plus petit qu'elle, semble lui aussi bien entraîné et sûr de lui.

Je ne fais pas trop attention au troisième district. La fillette n'a aucune chance, et le garçon semble vraiment ordinaire. Même s'il a un corps en forme, s'il ne sait pas se battre, ça ne l'amènera pas loin.

Puis c'est finalement notre moisson. Juno commente à quel point nous sommes à coups sûrs ceux qui vont attirer le plus de sponsors, avec notre physique. Je suis d'accord avec elle. Pour le moment, Mizar et moi sommes les plus attirants, ce qui est grandement à notre avantage.

Les autres districts défilent rapidement. Il y a un autre volontaire dans le district huit qu'il faudra tenir à l'œil, mais il ne semble pas bien dangereux. Et il y a le gars du onze qui est aussi baraqué que celui du un.

Il y a des hoquets de surprises dans la pièce quand on aperçoit le garçon du douze. Il est aussi beau, sinon plus, que Mizar. Mais il n'est pas un carrière, alors même s'il a une belle apparence, il n'aura pas tant de sponsors. Et en plus, il vient du douzième district, le plus pauvre, celui qui n'a jamais de gagnant. Il m'intrigue tout de même. Il semble complètement à l'aise alors qu'il vient d'être pigé. Il sera à garder à l'œil lui aussi.

* * *

Je me réveille à nouveau et regarde l'heure. C'est le milieu de la nuit, je pourrais encore dormir quelques heures. Je m'étire longuement. Le lit est si confortable que j'ai du mal à m'y habituer. Et je n'arrête pas de revoir les moissons dans ma tête. J'ai enfin vu mes vingt-trois compétiteurs. Quelques-uns ont l'air fort, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je suis excitée. Je suis si excitée que je n'arrive pas à dormir plus qu'une demi-heure à la fois.

Je me décide finalement à me lever et pars me promener dans mon étage. Apparemment, d'autres districts sont arrivés, mais je n'ai croisé personne. Et il y en a qui sont encore dans le train. Je me rends dans le salon, espérant pouvoir me distraire en regardant la télévision. Mizar est déjà là.

– Tu ne dors pas non plus ? dis-je en m'approchant.

Il sursaute à peine et me regarde avec un sourire.

– Non.

– À quoi tu penses ?

– À mes parents.

– Oh.

On reste silencieux un long moment.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te garde debout ? demande-t-il doucement.

– Les autres tributs, dis-je avec un petit rire.

Il a un sourire en coin mais ne répond rien, les yeux dans le vide. Je me perds moi aussi dans mes pensées et on reste ainsi pendant une bonne heure, dans un silence confortable. On aura peut-être à se battre dans l'arène, mais pour le moment, on n'a aucune animosité l'un envers l'autre. J'en espère presque que je n'aurai pas à le tuer. Il doit mourir, et je l'accepte, mais je ne veux pas être celle qui le fait.

– Le spectacle commence demain, dit-il soudainement.

– Spectacle ?

– Ben oui, la mise en scène des Hunger Games. On va devoir assumer nos rôles. Plaire aux sponsors, intimider les autres tributs...

– Tu as raison, dis-je en souriant. C'est un peu comme un spectacle.

– C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas dormir. Dormir cette nuit, c'est dire au revoir à qui je suis réellement pour devenir le carrière du district quatre. En me réveillant, demain matin, je devrai être une autre personne.

– Tu te rends compte à qui tu dis ça ? dis-je avec un sourire taquin.

– Ça ne change pas grand-chose. Quand je serai dans mon rôle, j'y serai à fond. Alors peu importe si je montre un peu de faiblesse avant, puisque c'est la dernière fois.

Je hoche la tête.

– On va en faire un bon, de spectacle. Le meilleur de notre vie, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il a un petit rire amusé et je me lève, retournant me coucher. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à lui ou non, mais je me suis complètement calmée. Je m'endors en quelques minutes à peine.

* * *

_Alors ? =S Toujours accroché(e) ?_


	16. On ne peut compter que sur soi même

_Deuxième chapitre des trains ^^ Il y a en un troisième, et ensuite on passe aux parades, qui sera écrit de la même façon.**  
**_

_Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour le dernier chapitre, qui était vraiment remplit de fautes et de phrases mal formulée. Je l'ai corrigé alors que j'étais dans un lendemain de veille et qu'il y avait une canicule, alors c'était vraiment... Désolée, quoi. Je vais être plus patiente la prochaine fois, et m'assurer de bien me relire. :)  
_

_Merci comme toujours pour vos commentaires ! :D À partir des parades, le système de sponsor va s'appliquer. Je vous conseille d'aller lire le fonctionnement dès que vous avez le temps, dans notes d'auteures.  
_

_Bonne lecture X)  
_

* * *

**Voyages en train  
**

_On ne peut compter que sur soi-même  
_

* * *

_**Arawn Eogan, 17 ans, District 5**_

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit avec un bruit sourd et m'étire longuement. La raison pour être dans ce train est peut-être merdique, mais ça n'empêche que je n'ai jamais été dans autant de luxe, et j'ai l'intention d'en profiter tant que je le peux. Je lève la main à hauteur de mes yeux et observe longuement la bague que Katri m'a donnée. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère, Katri est tout ce qui me rattache à mon district. Tout ce qui me rattache à la vie, même.

Je ferme les yeux et l'imagine devant moi, avec son sourire coquin et ses yeux pétillants. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle ait été la dernière personne à me voir avant que je ne prenne le train, plutôt que ma mère. Parce qu'elle croit en moi, elle m'attend. Elle m'aime. Et elle est bien la seule. Même moi, je ne m'aime pas.

J'embrasse la bague doucement et laisse retomber mon bras lourdement. Je me roule d'un côté et de l'autre et un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Quelque soit ma position, je suis confortable. Les oreillers – oui, plusieurs oreillers – sont moelleux. Le matelas est mou mais pas trop. Les couvertures sont en plumes. Le tissu des draps est doux, soyeux. Et je peux m'étirer sans que mes pieds ne dépassent au bout. Bien malgré moi, la fatigue et le confort combinés m'envoient rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

– Arawn, mon chou, on mange ! dit une voix enjouée.

Je me frotte les yeux et baille longuement, essayant de replacer la voix. Blye Lickprivick, notre hôtesse. Je m'assieds lentement et regarde autour de moi, essayant de deviner combien de temps j'ai dormi.

– Arawn ?

– Ouais, deux secondes !

Peu importe. Je me lève et ouvre la porte. Blye se tient devant moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce que tout le monde du Capitole est toujours aussi… joyeux ? Si c'est le cas, je sens que je vais déprimer dans les prochains jours. Je force un sourire et la suis en silence.

– Le repas va être délicieux, tu vas voir. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au Capitole, bien sûr, les mets là-bas sont…

Je cesse de l'écouter. Ce n'est pas comme si elle attend une réponse de ma part après tout. On arrive bientôt dans une somptueuse pièce. Rien que la table, faîte d'un magnifique bois ciré délicatement sculpté, vaut probablement plus que ma maison toute entière. Les deux mentors sont déjà là, en train de se parler tranquillement. Je prends place en face d'eux et ils arrêtent brusquement leur conversation, me regardant tous les deux fixement. Je hausse les sourcils.

– C'est moi qui le prends ! s'exclame Susann en levant la main brusquement.

– Non, non. Les hommes avec les hommes et les femmes avec les femmes.

– C'est ridicule comme argument.

– Pas plus que toi qui décide arbitrairement.

Ils se lancent un regard noir.

– Mais je veux pas la petite ! Lui au moins, il devrait survivre quelques jours !

Je les regarde avec des yeux ronds. Sont-ils en train de discuter pour qui ils vont être mentors ? De cette façon ? Et en face de moi en plus ? Heureusement que Greir n'est pas là.

– Si je te le laisse, ce ne sera pas contre rien, dit Sarno d'une voix doucereuse.

– Je fais le ménage chez toi pendant trois mois.

– Deal !

Ils se serrent la main et je reste bouche bée. Mais sur quels mentors suis-je tombé ? L'hôtesse, assise à côté de moi, se racle la gorge en leur lançant un regard réprobateur.

– Un peu de sérieux je vous prie ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sensés aidé les tributs, pas agir comme s'ils sont des jouets.

Les deux mentors la regardent avec surprise et Sarno éclate de rire. Susann le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, et bientôt ils se tiennent les côtes, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer.

– Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? dis-je doucement.

Ils arrêtent soudainement et prennent une mine relativement sérieuse.

– Sommes-nous sensés pleurer alors ? répond Susann. Cette _idiote_ du Capitole nous demande d'être sérieux, elle qui ne comprend absolument rien à la vérité des Hunger Games.

– Idi… commence Blye avec consternation.

Je la coupe sans considération.

– Et c'est quoi, la vérité ?

– Écoute-moi bien, mon gars, commence Sarno. D'ici deux semaines, tu vas être mort. Tu peux t'inventer toutes les illusions que tu veux, mais tu ne survivras pas, et encore moins ta petite partenaire, la fofolle. Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter et de t'y préparer, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sous la lame d'un autre tribut, à te pisser dessus de peur, pour le dernier moment de ta vie que Panem en entier va voir, dont tes proches.

– Vous pouvez pas savoir… J'ai peut-être des chances… !

– Chéri, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est mentors tu crois ? m'interrompt Susann avec un sourire narquois. Longtemps, c'est le temps que ça fait. Et tu sais quoi, ta chance de survie est d'une sur un million.

– Et alors, il y en a quand même une !

– Et une main d'applaudissement pour toi si tu réussis, chantonne Sarno. Mais je n'y parierais pas, personnellement.

– Alors c'est ça ? Vous allez juste vous amusez à rire de nous et de notre mort sans rien faire ? Sans nous aider ?

– Ding dong ! T'as tout compris mon beau ! s'exclame Susann avec un énorme sourire.

Je sens la colère bouillir en moi. Eux aussi, ils sont persuadés que je vais mourir. Comme ma mère. Comme tout le monde. Sauf Katri. Katri croit en moi. Elle attend que je revienne. Je prends une grande inspiration et un sourire s'étale sur mon visage. Ils me regardent, les sourcils haussés.

– Faîtes comme vous voulez alors. Je vais vous le prouver, que je peux gagner. Et quand je reviendrai, je vous ferai ravaler vos paroles.

Un sourire appréciateur s'étire sur les lèvres de Susann et elle donne un coup de coude à Sarno.

– Tu vois, je t'avais dis que c'est un combattant. Je devrais pouvoir me vanter un peu aux autres mentors avec lui au moins !

– Si j'étais toi, dis-je, mon sourire s'étirant plus ma colère monte, je parierais même de l'argent, parce que je risque de te faire gagner gros.

– Oh, oh ! Il est intéressant lui, ma chère, s'exclame Sarno. Fais attention de ne pas trop t'attacher, Susann.

Je me lève, sans même avoir touché ma nourriture, et leur fait une petite courbette.

– Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Je n'attends pas leur réponse pour sortir de la pièce, les dents grinçantes. Je me rends bien compte qu'être mentor doit être difficile, puisque plus souvent que non, leurs pupilles meurent, mais est-ce vraiment une raison pour décider de ne plus du tout les aider ? J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et la referme brutalement, la faisant claquer avec bruit. Je vais leur montrer. Même sans leur aide, je peux gagner. J'ai des chances, je ne suis pas impuissant ! Je ne suis pas voué à mourir comme un minable dans une arène de merde, à la vue de ces horribles gens du Capitole qui en font des paris. Et quand je reviendrai dans mon district, je demanderai Katri en mariage, parce qu'elle est la seule qui m'ait jamais apprécié pour qui je suis réellement. Et plus personne ne me prendra de haut.

* * *

_**Pomeline Baxwool, 13 ans, District 6**_

Le silence est pesant alors que nous mangeons tous, seulement interrompu par les commentaires inutiles de l'hôtesse assise à ma gauche et des raclements d'ustensiles sur les assiettes. Oris ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois, ne m'a pas jeté un seul coup d'œil depuis qu'on est dans le train, malgré mes regards insistants. Peut-être n'en revient-il pas encore d'être un tribut. Je sais que je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Je pense que je devrais être en train de pleurer et de me plaindre sur mon sort, dans une situation pareille, mais la possibilité de mourir ne semble pas encore bien réelle. J'imagine que plus les jours vont avancer, plus je vais en prendre conscience.

Je reporte mon regard sur nos deux mentors. Ils dévorent leurs plats sans faire attention à leur entourage. Ils sont d'une maigreur effrayante. Papa m'a dit qu'ils sont drogués à la morphine à longueur de journée. Ils font peur à voir. En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement été désolée pour eux, mais je suis plus inquiète qu'autre chose, car je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils pourront être d'une grande aide. Encore une fois, je me sens soulagée qu'Oris soit ici avec moi. Sinon, j'aurais probablement été beaucoup plus désespérée que je ne le suis en ce moment.

– On devrait pas discuter stratégie… ? dis-je timidement.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et je me sens rougir, mais je soutiens leurs regards. Même s'ils sont drogués, ils sont mentors depuis longtemps, ils s'y connaissent bien mieux que moi en ce qui à trait aux Jeux. J'espère.

Oris hoche la tête aussi et se tourne vers les mentors.

– Bonne idée, j'aimerais me préparer aussi.

Elior, celui ayant les yeux les plus éveillés des deux, repose lentement sa fourchette et s'appuie vers l'arrière. Il nous regarde en silence longuement, peut-être essayant d'évaluer nos chances de survie ?

– Hm… Oui. D'abord, souhaitez-vous faire ça séparément ou ensemble ?

– Ensemble !

– Séparément.

Je regarde Oris avec effarement.

– Non, non, il se trompe. Ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Oris ? dis-je avec précipitation, alors qu'Elior ouvre la bouche pour parler.

– Non, Pomeline. Séparément. Ne le prend pas mal, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais j'ai l'intention de gagner les Jeux. Que tu saches tous mes secrets n'est pas tellement à mon avantage.

– M-mais… Mais c'est pas comme si je te t-trahirais, si ? Je pensais qu'on serait des alliés… On se connait bien. On est amis, n-non ?

– Je vais faire ça solo, je suis désolé, ok ? C'est pas parce qu'on est voisins que je dois rester avec toi. Et même, raison de plus pour faire ça séparé. Si jamais on s'allie, éventuellement l'un de nous deux devra mourir, et si on est les deux derniers, on devra même s'entretuer. Ma décision est prise.

Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes sans que je puisse les arrêter et je le regarde avec stupeur. Il m'abandonne ? Mon seul allié, mon seul soutien… Il ne va pas m'aider, pas me protéger, pas rien ? Le désespoir m'envahit d'un coup et je tombe de ma chaise, m'écrasant au sol lourdement. Sans Oris, je suis finie. Je n'ai aucune chance.

– Pomeline ? s'écrie l'hôtesse avec détresse.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de moi avec une mine inquiète, mais je suis incapable de réagir.

– Pomeline, chérie… Il faut te reprendre. Ce n'est pas grave, tu es si mignonne, je suis sûre que tu pourras te trouver pleins d'autres alliés en un rien de temps ! dit-elle en tapant des mains avec enthousiasme.

Je sais que c'est faux. Il n'y a qu'Oris. Personne d'autre ne voudra de la fillette qui ressemble à une poupée et qui ne peut rien faire. Mes parents m'ont pourtant dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance, qu'il me protégerait… Un sanglot me traverse et je lève les yeux vers lui, espérant y voit une lueur d'espoir. Espérant qu'il mentait, qu'il va m'aider. Mais bien sûr Pomeline, croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais t'abandonner ? Ce n'était qu'une blague !

Mais il n'y a rien dans ses yeux, sauf de la pitié. Il me regarde, le visage mécontent, sans faire un seul mouvement vers moi. Les mentors aussi me regardent avec pitié. Tout le monde me regarde avec pitié. Ils savent tous, moi incluse, que je ne survivrai pas.

– C'est ça alors… dis-je dans un murmure. Je suis qu'un poids mort pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas t'allier.

– Je suis désolé… Vraiment. Mais je veux survivre. Je veux survivre à tout prix.

Sa voix se casse sur les derniers mots et il détourne la tête. Quoi, pense-t-il qu'être désolé est assez ? Pense-t-il que s'excuser va tout régler, tout rendre juste ? Il m'abandonne ! Un petit rire m'échappe. Est-ce mon châtiment ? Pour avoir eu des parents aimants, pour avoir été bien nourrie, pour avoir eue la vie facile, alors que les autres du district souffraient à longueur de journée ? C'est pour cette raison que tout ça m'arrive ? Ma vie allait trop bien, alors ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Pas pour un enfant de district.

Une pensée me traverse soudain l'esprit, m'immobilisant de terreur. S'il veut gagner à tout prix, cela veut-il dire qu'il serait même prêt… à me tuer ? Je me mets à trembler de façon incontrôlable, et malgré l'hôtesse qui tente de me rassurer en me frottant le dos avec affection, la peur m'envahit lentement, jusqu'à ce que ça soit tout ce que je ressens. J'ai peur d'Oris, j'ai peur des vingt-deux autres tributs, qui n'ont pas encore de visage, j'ai peur des gens du Capitole, qui vont probablement faire des paris sur combien de minutes je vais durer dans l'arène. Mais c'est Oris qui me fait le plus peur, Oris qui est prêt à tout pour gagner.

Un glapissement m'échappe et je me lève à toute vitesse, lançant un regard effrayé à mon partenaire avant de quitter la pièce. Je cours au début, mais ralentis progressivement, incapable de me souvenir où était ma chambre. Est-ce derrière cette porte ? Ou encore celle-là ? Les larmes coulent librement sur mon visage et je renifle, ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à tenir debout. Je me laisse finalement glisser le long de la cloison, en plein milieu du corridor, la tête enfouie dans les bras.

Je veux rentrer chez moi, avec mes parents. Je veux qu'on me dise que tout ira bien, que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller dans mon lit et raconter mon rêve à mes parents alors qu'on mange et ils vont se moquer de moi. Maman va me caresser la joue et me dire que ça ne pourrait jamais m'arriver, que je suis leur précieuse fille, qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais rien de mal m'arriver.

Je sors brusquement de ma rêverie en entendant des pas à ma gauche. Je lève timidement la tête et regarde qui est là. C'est Neelam, le deuxième mentor. Il avance en chancelant et s'arrête devant moi, un vague sourire peint sur son visage marqué par les usages de la drogue.

– Je te montre ta chambre ? dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je m'en empare lentement et il me hisse difficilement sur pieds. Il fait deux bonnes têtes de plus que moi, et alors qu'il a un grand sourire, je peux apercevoir les trous dans sa bouche et les dents noires et cassées. Il avance sa grande main et j'amorce un mouvement de recul, mais il se contente de me caresser la tête affectueusement.

– Suis-moi petite. Tu verras, tout ira bien.

* * *

_**Vamos Herriot, 12 ans, District 7**_

J'ai un sérieux problème.

Je me regarde fixement dans le miroir depuis quelques minutes déjà, à essayer mes différentes expressions. Je suis devenu un plutôt bon acteur après des années à devoir cacher quand j'allais mal, afin d'empêcher mes parents de paniquer. Mais c'est justement là le problème. Je dois faire le contraire maintenant; convaincre Panem au complet que je ne suis qu'un pleurnicheur qui n'a aucun espoir.

Avoir l'air effrayé, je peux facilement. J'agrandis les yeux, je tremble de partout et je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Mais l'arme ultime, celle qui m'attirera des regards de pitié et de mépris, celle qui fera que je serai négligé, classé en tant que faible, je n'arrive pas à l'utiliser. Je suis incapable de pleurer. Ou du moins, incapable de le faire à volonté. J'ai beau ne pas cillé, penser aux choses les plus tristes qui pourraient m'arriver, penser aux pires douleurs que je pourrais endurer, pas une seule petite larme ne veut sortir.

Je grince des dents avec frustration. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas pleuré. Depuis que j'ai compris que j'avais une maladie mortelle. Depuis que je voyais les visages désespérés de mes parents dès qu'une larme faisait surface dans mes yeux. Alors je me suis conditionné à ne plus pleurer, quoi qu'il arrive. Et maintenant, ça se retourne contre moi. Avant, c'était une protection. Maintenant, c'est bien la faute qui pourrait causer ma mort.

Quelque soit la façon utilisée, il va falloir que je puisse pleurer à volonté, et vite. Très vite. Ou bien que je change de stratégie. Mais je sais qu'il n'y en a aucune autre, pour un gamin de douze comme moi. Personne ne voudra s'allier, à moins que ce soit d'autres de mon âge, et ils ne seront qu'un poids mort dans l'arène.

Je réfléchis longuement. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me rendre assez émotionnel pour pleurer ? L'image de mon père à mes pieds, me suppliant de le pardonner, me revient alors à l'esprit et j'inspire brusquement. Je m'y concentre de toutes mes forces, essayant de me remettre dans l'émotion du moment. Parce que j'étais près des larmes, à ce moment-là. Je ferme les yeux et l'imagine devant moi. Les larmes me montent immédiatement aux yeux, et au lieu de les retenir, je les laisse couler librement. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Un sourire satisfait s'étire sur mes lèvres alors que les larmes brouillent ma vision.

Bien sûr. J'ai arrêté de pleurer pour mes parents, alors c'est pour eux que je peux recommencer. Les prochaines fois, il me suffira d'imaginer leur visage effondré si je meurs dans l'arène. Leurs yeux détournés, leurs rides de souffrance, alors qu'ils sont forcés de revoir cette scène années après années à la télévision. Mon sourire disparait et je m'assieds au sol, me permettant pour la dernière fois d'être réellement triste avant la fin des Jeux. De _mes_ Jeux.

* * *

J'ai les yeux rouges et bouffis alors que je rencontre les autres pour manger. Ils s'agrandissent devant la quantité de nourriture, mais afin rester dans mon rôle, je me contente de manger un minimum malgré mon ventre gargouillant. Laurel continue de m'ignorer consciencieusement, et je laisse échapper un petit reniflement piteux de temps en temps, n'oubliant pas le tremblement de lèvre et le front plissé, comme si je retiens mes larmes de toutes mes forces.

Notre mentor, Deniel Hollins, m'ignore tout autant, si ce n'est d'un coup d'œil exaspéré de temps en temps. Il concentre son énergie sur Laurel, lui posant des questions sur ses habiletés, sur l'approche qu'elle devrait utiliser pour avoir des sponsors, etc. Le genre de conversation qu'ils devraient définitivement avoir en privé, et non devant un autre tribut. Pour le moment, mon plan fonctionne à merveille.

Je me permets un petit sourire en coin alors que j'enfourne une autre bouchée.

– Oh ! roucoule Persei, l'hôtesse. On dirait que notre petit se sent mieux, s'il arrive même à sourire.

Oups. Deniel et Laurel se tournent vers moi d'un bloc et j'agrandis les yeux de terreur. C'est maintenant ou jamais de voir si mon personnage est vraiment crédible. Et je dois absolument me contrôler en public, même si je crois que personne ne me regarde.

– La n-nourriture… est v-vraiment b-bonne…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Donner trop d'explication est suspicieux après tout. Aller droit au but, ne rien ajouter. Et surtout, faire pitié.

– N'est-ce pas ? s'exclame joyeusement Persei.

Elle entreprend de décrire d'où viennent tous les plats, quel merveilleux chef les a cuisinés, etc. Deniel lève les yeux au ciel mais recommence à discuter avec Laurel, et je laisse échapper un soupir intérieur de soulagement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décide enfin à intervenir. Ne pas demander de l'aide à mon mentor aussi pourrait être vu comme suspicieux. Normalement, à mon âge, on demande de l'aide aux adultes. Je ne peux pas que rester silencieux et pleurer. Je lève timidement la main et Deniel se tourne vers moi après que Persei lui ait fait signe, haussant les sourcils.

– Quoi ? dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

– Qu'est-ce que je d-dois faire, m-moi, pour me p-préparer ?

– Fais ce que tu veux. Franchement, même si tu arrêtais de pleurer, tu ne recevrais pas de sponsors.

– Tu n-ne vas pas m-m'aider ?

Il soupire longuement.

– Mais oui, Deniel, enfin ! Tu dois autant l'aider que la jeune fille ! glapit Persei en me caressant la dos avec affection. Ne t'en fais pas mon joli, on va tout faire pour t'aider.

– V-vraiment ? dis-je en levant les yeux vers elle, espérant qu'elle peut y voir une lueur d'espoir.

– Bien sûr ! Et si ce grognon de Deniel ne le fait pas, moi si !

– Parfait ! dit Deniel d'une voix morose. Tu t'occupes de lui, et moi je m'occupe de Laurel.

– Parfait ! rétorque Persei avec accusation.

Ils se lancent un regard noir et je dois retenir un nouveau sourire qui tente de faire surface. Le reste du repas passe avec Persei qui me chuchote des tonnes de conseils, me lançant des clins d'œil conspirateurs et d'autres suspicieux en direction des deux autres. Une idée me passe par la tête alors que je tiens mes ustensiles, et aussi subtilement que je le peux, je m'empare d'un couteau pour le cacher dans ma manche. Mon cœur palpite alors que je passe à l'action et je jette des regards inquiets aux autres, jugeant leur réaction. Personne ne remarque rien et je serre l'arme subtilisée avec satisfaction.

* * *

Le couteau s'écrase sur le sol avec un bruit mas et je soupire de découragement. J'ai passé les deux dernières heures à essayer de le planter dans la cloison de ma chambre, mais sans succès. C'est vrai qu'il n'est peut-être pas aussi pointu que les couteaux utilisés pour se battre, mais en appuyant dessus directement sur un mur, il a fini par s'enfoncer. Normalement, si je le lance avec assez de force, il devrait se planter. Je le ramasse, les épaules basses. Il faut que je m'entraîne le plus possible, si je veux être prêt pour l'arène. Parce que même s'ils me sous-estiment tous, être incapable de les tuer ne m'avancera pas à grand-chose. Et mon meilleur moyen de tuer sera avec des attaques à longues portées, ou encore très rapprochées pour ceux qui pourraient s'attendrir devant un gamin de douze ans pleurnicheur. Mais avec les carrières, il n'y aura aucune pitié, alors je devrai les avoir d'un coup et par surprise.

Je prends une grande inspiration et m'éloigne à nouveau de la cloison, prenant position. Je ne sais pas trop comment je suis sensé faire, mais je tente de copier ce que j'ai vu des anciennes Hunger Games sur le lancer. J'étire le bras derrière moi, le couteau tenu d'une poigne ferme, et le relâche brusquement, essayant d'y mettre toute mes forces. Il se plante avec un claquement sourd et continue d'osciller légèrement. Mes yeux s'agrandissent et un énorme sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. J'ai réussi ! Il est arrivé beaucoup plus bas que je n'avais visé, mais au moins il s'est planté, et s'est déjà un début.

Pour le moment, tout va comme planifié.

* * *

_**Nayad Perthshire, 16 ans, District 8**_

Je m'avance timidement vers Yohan, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je veux lui parler, mais il me fait un peu peur. Après tout, il est un volontaire. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui et me racle la gorge, espérant attirer son attention. Il se détourne de la fenêtre avec surprise et me regarde. Quand il me reconnait, un sourire éclaire son visage. À le voir ainsi, il semble vraiment inoffensif. Certainement pas quelqu'un qui s'est porté volontaire à tuer des jeunes de son âge dans une arène.

– Hey, dit-il doucement, me faisant signe de m'asseoir devant lui.

Je me mords la lèvre de plus belle et m'installe devant lui.

– Hey.

Un silence s'installe alors qu'on se regarde, lui toujours avec son sourire.

– Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? finit-il par demander alors que les secondes s'étirent.

Je hoche la tête, mais ne dis toujours rien. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi lui dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des tonnes de questions, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de les poser. Il fait un signe de la main pour m'encourager et je prends une grande inspiration.

– Pourquoi… es-tu volontaire ?

Il laisse échapper un petit rire et détourne les yeux. À l'expression de son visage, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait même rougir.

– C'est compliqué, disons.

– Est-ce que c'était… pour moi ?

– Q-quoi ? demande-t-il en me lançant un regard affolé.

– Non, je veux dire… pour mon frère ? Pour ma famille, quoi.

Il soupire et ses yeux se fixent à nouveau sur moi.

– C'est une partie de la raison. Mais vraiment, il y en a plusieurs, et je ne sais pas très clairement pourquoi non plus.

– Merci.

Il me regarde avec surprise.

– Que tu l'aies fait pour moi ou non, merci. Rien que d'imaginer Willem dans les Jeux avec moi…

Je frissonne et croise les bras.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il d'un sourire moqueur.

On reste silencieux encore un long moment. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et observe le paysage. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi calme. Habituellement, je bouillonne d'énergie et je saute d'une place à une autre. Mais là, en ce moment, je me sens calme. En paix. C'est une drôle de sensation.

– Penses-tu pouvoir gagner ? dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

– Pas vraiment, non.

– Mais tu t'es quand même porté volontaire ?

– On ne peut pas savoir sans essayer, dit-il doucement.

– Un vrai philosophe, dis-je en riant. Je t'aime bien. Au début, tu me faisais un peu peur. J'imagine que c'est à cause des carrières qui sont si effrayants, hein ? Mais toi, j'ai pas l'impression que tu me ferais du mal. Je me trompe ?

– Non, tu te trompes pas.

– Quoique, si tu me voulais du mal, tu ne me l'avouerais sûrement pas, alors c'était idiot comme question. Mais je vais quand même te faire confiance. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Yohan…

– Flamsteed, dit-il avec un sourire timide.

– Enchantée, Yohan Flamsteed, dis-je en tendant la main.

– Enchanté, Nayad Perthshire.

Il me la serre d'une poigne ferme et on se sourit. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, tous les deux.

* * *

– C'est l'heure des moissons ! s'écrie Hardi, nôtre hôte, alors que je me repose dans ma chambre.

Je m'assieds brusquement et me passe une main dans les cheveux. Yohan passe la tête par la porte entrouverte.

– Tu viens les voir ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

Je me lève d'un bond et accours à leur suite.

– Tu n'as pas l'air trop inquiète, commente-t-il alors que nous marchons côte à côte.

– Je devrais ?

– C'est les autres tributs, ceux qu'on devra tuer dans l'arène.

Je hoche la tête légèrement. Je comprends ce qu'il dit, mais je ne ressens aucune anxiété.

– Je sais pas. J'ai juste l'impression que peu importe qui ce sera, tout ira bien pour moi. Je vais survivre et rentrer chez moi, c'est obligé.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire et me regarde bizarrement, un peu comme Cyprian le fait souvent, quand il ne me comprend pas. Je hausse les épaules. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je pense ce que je pense, et c'est tout.

Ayelet Lockwood, notre minuscule mentor, est déjà collée à la télévision. Elle nous porte à peine attention alors qu'on s'assied tous à ses côtés. Caesar Flickermann est en train de parler, expliquant à quel point les tributs de cette année semblent prometteurs, ses cheveux dorés lui donnant un genre de halo lumineux que j'adore. Son travail n'est peut-être pas ce que j'apprécie le plus, mais il est néanmoins impressionnant, d'être commentateur principal des Jeux alors qu'il a à peine vingt ans.

– Faîtes bien attention aux tributs. Ils sont votre compétition, vous devez trouver ceux qui sont les plus dangereux, murmure Ayelet sans nous regarder.

– C'est facile, ça, non ? Même sans les voir, je peux déjà dire que les carrières sont les plus dangereux, dis-je avec un sourire fier.

– Rien n'est jamais aussi facile.

Les moissons commencent enfin. Je les regarde attentivement, comme elle me l'a demandé, mais mon opinion ne change absolument pas. La rousse du un semble redoutable, quoique moins que son géant de partenaire. Ceux du deux ont dix-huit ans et se promènent le torse bombé, clairement sûrs de leur victoire. Et les deux du quatre semblent tout aussi confiant, mais surtout, franchement beaux. Je ne remarque rien de particulier avec les autres tributs, si ce n'est le gars du onze, simplement parce qu'il est vraiment grand.

Mais alors que je les vois tous pour la première fois, certains qui pleurent, certains qui sont fiers, certains qui sont stoïques, certains même qui semblent en colère, je prends conscience de ce que je n'avais pas encore accepté, dans ma certitude que je vais revenir dans mon district. Je regarde l'écran et réalise enfin; ils doivent tous mourir pour que je vive.

Tous. Les deux enfants de douze ans. Les six carrières. La fille qui ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. La fille aux cheveux hirsutes qui s'est faite traîner sur scène. Le type du onze. Le beau gars du douze. L'adorable jeunette du dix. Et même Yohan.

Si je veux revenir, vingt-trois autres doivent mourir.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et Yohan me regarde avec affolement.

– Nayad ? Ça va ?

Je hoche la tête faiblement et essuie mes joues tant bien que mal, reniflant bruyamment. Les pauvres. Les pauvres enfants, qui avaient peut-être une vie devant eux, et qui devront mourir pour me permettre de rentrer chez moi. Comme la vie est injuste, parfois.

* * *

On est assis en silence dans la chambre de Yohan, perdus dans nos pensées.

– Tu penses que tu pourras tuer ? dis-je doucement.

– Je sais pas, répond-t-il après une longue réflexion. J'imagine. Il faudra bien après tout.

– Moi non. Mais c'est pas grave. Même sans tuer, je peux gagner.

– Qu'est-ce qui te rend si confiante ?

– Il le faut, c'est tout.

Il fait encore son regard qui ressemble tant à celui de Cyprian, et pendant quelques secondes, mais seulement quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon petit ami qui se tient devant moi. Que je peux m'approcher et me lover dans ses bras, embrasser ses lèvres chaudes, passer ma main dans ses cheveux, m'enivrer de son odeur familière. Mais l'impression disparaît et je me retrouve à nouveau devant Yohan, un garçon que je connais à peine mais que j'ai l'impression de connaître depuis toujours.

Le pièce devient soudainement sombre et je me lève d'un bond.

– Quoi ? s'affole Yohan alors que je me précipite à la fenêtre.

– Le Capitole ! On est arrivés !

Un énorme sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres alors que je colle mon visage à la vitre, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce qui va venir. Mon rêve réalisé. Je vais enfin voir le Capitole.

* * *

_Hum. Wais. Je pense que Nayad est vraiment le genre de personnage qui est soit détesté, soit adoré. Quant à moi, je suis mitigée, parce que... Je ne la supporte pas, mais j'adore l'écrire. XD  
_

_Petit rappel, parce qu'on sait jamais, la mémoire est une drôle de chose : Pour ceux qui aimerait être sponsors, allez voir le chapitre Notes d'auteures. :)  
_


	17. Ce qu'on est prêts à faire

_Dernier chapitre des trains ! On passe ensuite aux parades :) Je sais, c'est long. Vous devez vous demandez si je vais un jour arriver à l'arène. Je me le demande aussi, XD. Je voulais couper ça plus court, c'est promis ! Mais... euh... wais. C'est ainsi que ça se passe. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai un plan. Que j'espère respecter. Et on va arriver à l'arène. Durant l'été. C'est promis.**  
**_

_Muchas gracias pour vos commentaires (je viens d'utiliser l'entièreté de mes connaissances en espagnol) ! C'est, croyez-moi, toujours autant apprécié, et toujours aussi motivant. Sérieusement. Merci :D Je vous aime. :3 Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de lecteurs, c'est vraiment... vraiment fantastique ! :D  
_

_Si jamais vous spottez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Comme toujours, je fais de mon mieux, mais... Il y a en qui s'échappent entre les craques de mes relectures assidues.  
_

_Et bonne Saint-Jean aux Québécois ! :D  
_

* * *

**Voyages en train  
**

_Ce qu'on est prêts à faire  
_

* * *

_**Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9**_

– Une fille de pacificateur, hein ? Ha ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! s'esclaffe Erkens, l'un de nos mentors, alors qu'on monte à bord du train.

Silver se raidit d'un coup et lui lance un regard meurtrier. Même moi, vers qui le regard n'est pas dirigé, j'ai envie de faire un mouvement de recul. Mais il n'en est pas question. J'ai déjà connu la peur pendant longtemps, il n'est plus question que je la ressente à nouveau. Peu importe ce qui va m'arriver. Je suis un vainqueur. Et je dois absolument revenir vivant.

Erkens, quant à lui, se contente de hausser les sourcils et de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, renversant la moitié du contenu de son verre au sol. J'ai une forte impression que c'est de l'alcool fort, car même d'où je suis, je peux en sentir les vapeurs.

– Est-ce qu'on aurait des combattants, cette fois-ci ? Mais je te préviens, ma belle, il n'est pas question que je sois ton mentor.

Je lance un regard navré à Silver. Depuis notre échange de cris, mon opinion d'elle a quelque peu changé. Elle est toujours l'ennemie, la fille venant du Capitole, mais je la plains tout de même. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute si son père est un pacificateur. Et en plus, ce n'est pas comme si ce titre l'exemptait des Jeux, alors en un sens, elle n'est pas plus chanceuse que nous. C'est son père l'ennemi. En fait, je ne souhaite pas sa mort à elle personnellement, mais c'est vrai que ça ferait du bien de voir les adultes du Capitole payer, en envoyant leurs enfants à eux plutôt que les nôtres. Plutôt que moi.

– Ferme-là un peu, Erkens, dit une voix féminine dans notre dos.

Silver et moi nous retournons d'un bond, nous retrouvant nez à nez avec Merea Bristow, la seule autre gagnante de notre district. Elle fait un petit sourire et tapote avec affection la joue de Silver.

– T'en fais pas ma petite, c'est mieux de m'avoir que d'avoir Erkens, de toute façon. Il n'est qu'un vieux grognon qui perd la tête.

– _Pardon_ ? s'exclame ce dernier en se levant brusquement, ne réussissant qu'à s'enfarger et à s'étaler sur le tapis.

Il s'assied au sol, maugréant sous sa barbe, et nous lance à tous des regards noirs. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire de justesse, me rappelant douloureusement que la situation n'est absolument pas drôle, puisque c'est ce soûlon que je vais avoir comme mentor. Merea lève les yeux au ciel et nous fait signe de la suivre.

– Ne vous occupez pas de lui. Il devrait être plus approchable demain. Il boit toujours comme un trou le jour de la moisson. J'aimerais bien faire comme lui moi aussi, parfois.

Elle nous montre nos appartements pour la durée du voyage, expliquant que nous allons arriver vers le milieu de la nuit au Capitole et qu'il y aura un repas dans quelques heures dans la pièce que nous venons de quitter. Je regarde à peine autour de moi, trop pris dans mon souvenir du sourire de mon père, dans la foule, et des pleurs d'Aysel.

– Ce n'est pas Merope qui est sensée nous donner la visite ? demande Silver, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je hoche la tête, me rendant compte que je n'ai pas vu notre hôtesse depuis la pige.

– Elle a eu un accident et rentre séparément. Ne vous en faîtes pas, on va la revoir au Capitole. Après la parade, probablement.

On s'arrête finalement devant nos chambres, qui sont côtes à côtes.

– Reposez-vous bien, on se revoit pour manger. Un Muet viendra vous chercher.

* * *

On cogne à ma porte et je lâche mon collier d'un coup, me levant pour aller répondre. À ma grande surprise, Silver se tient de l'autre côté, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

– Je peux te parler ? dit-elle, me regardant avec espoir.

– Entre.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit et elle au sol, appuyée au mur.

– Je... commence-t-elle sans me regarder. Je sais même pas ton nom.

– C'est Wren.

– Ah. Joli nom.

Elle regarde ses ongles en silence, le front plissé. Je m'installe plus confortablement. J'ai l'impression que ça va être une longue conversation.

– Je sais pas trop comment dire ça, dit-elle avec hésitation, me jetant des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps. Mais hum, j'ai eu l'impression… C'est peut-être juste moi… Qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre nous… dans l'Hôtel de Ville.

– Quelque chose ? dis-je avec un hoquet de surprise. Pas… tu veux pas dire… romantique, si ?

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, l'expression alarmée.

– Non ! Je veux dire, non, pas romantique, dit-elle dans un rire nerveux. Plus comme… une compréhension mutuelle ? Hum… un moment d'entente ?

Elle se lève d'un bond et fait les cent pas sans me regarder.

– Je sais pas pourquoi, Wren, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose à cliqué entre nous deux. J'ai l'impression qu'en quelque sorte, je peux te faire confiance.

Elle reste silencieuse un court moment et je ne l'interromps pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais dire, de toute façon.

– Confiance n'est pas le mot. Plus comme… On peut se comprendre. Je ne sais absolument rien de toi, mais je crois qu'on ferait une bonne équipe. Voilà, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. J'aimerais qu'on soit alliés, dans l'arène.

Elle se tourne vers moi et s'arrête au pied de mon lit, les yeux inquisiteurs. Je reste bouche bée, puis me mets à réfléchir sérieusement à son offre, levant une main pour lui dire d'attendre. Elle hoche la tête et retourne s'asseoir, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

C'est vrai qu'avoir un allié dans l'arène serait vraiment pratique, et de ce que j'ai vu des anciens Jeux, autres que les carrières, il y a rarement des alliances entre plusieurs districts. J'ai peut-être battu mon père ce matin – je n'en reviens pas, ce n'était que ce matin, j'ai déjà l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, – mais je sais que mes compétences au combat ne sont rien comparées à celles des carrières. Avoir quelqu'un qui a mes arrières, et qui pourrait alterner les tours de gardes, etc., ça aiderait énormément. Bien sûr, il y a le risque qu'elle tente de me tuer dans mon sommeil, ou à n'importe quel autre moment où j'ai la garde baissée, vraiment.

– Pourquoi moi ? dis-je finalement.

– J'ai bien vu ta colère. Une rage pareille, ça veut dire que tu veux gagner, à tout prix. Je suis pareille. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'être en alliance est un grand plus dans l'arène. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va se faire confiance, mais au moins on a des chances de vivre plus longtemps ensemble.

– Donc tu acceptes que quand le temps viendra, on devra se séparer dans le meilleur des cas, ou se tuer dans le pire.

Elle hoche la tête gravement.

– Je sais.

– Et comme tu l'as dit, je suis prêt à tout pour gagner. Et ça inclue que tu meurs.

– Même chose pour moi.

– Avant de s'allier, je dois quand même te dire quelque chose, dis-je avec hésitation.

Elle me fait signe de continuer avec un léger sourire d'encouragement.

– J'ai applaudis, quand tu as été pigée. Je veux dire... j'étais content, quoi…

Elle baisse les yeux et ferme les poings, puis prend une grande inspiration.

– Tu n'étais pas le seul. Ça me fera simplement une raison de plus de ne pas être triste quand tu vas mourir.

– Sauf que c'est toi qui va mourir.

On échange un sourire.

– Pourquoi t'étais si en colère ? me demande-t-elle finalement après un long silence.

Mes poings se ferment à nouveau alors que je me rappelle la rage meurtrière que j'éprouve envers mon père.

– La réponse va aller à quand on se connaitra un peu mieux, je crois, dis-je, la mâchoire serrée.

– Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Désolée d'avoir demandé.

Elle se lève et époussette ses vêtements, puis se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre doucement.

– Alors, alliés ? dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

– Alliés.

* * *

_**Eevi Hayse, 14 ans, District 10**_

Jacinth tousse longuement, une toux grasse et visiblement douloureuse. D'une main timide, je lui tends une serviette et elle s'en empare avec un sourire reconnaissant, toussant de plus belle. À ma grande horreur, le tissu se tâche de rouge, alors qu'elle se plie en deux.

– Ils pourraient te guérir ça en deux temps trois mouvements au Capitole, s'exclame l'hôtesse avec suffisance.

Jacinth lui lance un regard désolé et lève un doigt pour demander de lui laisser une seconde avant de parler, ayant une dernière petite toux humide.

– Et tu sais parfaitement… que je ne veux pas l'aide du… Capitole, Otillie, dit-elle laborieusement.

– Mais enfin ! C'est ridicule tout de même ! C'est à peine si tu peux tenir debout. Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir faire ton rôle de mentor correctement ?

– C'est pourquoi tu… es là pour m'aider, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Otillie pousse un grand soupir et recommence à manger, maugréant son mécontentement entre chaque bouchées.

Je jette un coup d'œil discret vers Rendwick. Il ne fait que jouer dans son assiette sans rien avaler, un petit sourire en coin accroché en permanence sur son visage. Depuis qu'on s'est serrés la main durant la moisson, je n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de revoir ce visage qui ne me donnait qu'une envie; fuir à toute vitesse. J'ai tellement peur de lui, et pourtant il ne m'a encore rien fait. Je ne veux pas imaginer comment je serai quand j'aurai vu les autres tributs. Rendwick est loin d'être imposant, il est d'ailleurs de la même taille que moi, et presque aussi maigre. Dans les tributs, il y aura des carrières, des jeunes musclés et probablement bien plus grands que moi, qui pourront me tuer sans effort. Je me remets à trembler.

– Eevi ?

Je lève les yeux, qui étaient collés sur l'assiette de Rendwick sans que je m'en rende compte, et croise le regard inquiet de Jacinth.

– Quoi ?

– Tu veux être… conseillé ensemble, ou… séparément ?

– Conseillée ?

– Pour te préparer… aux jeux, explique-t-elle patiemment.

– Peu importe, dis-je dans un murmure.

Après tout, je n'ai rien à cacher, et je n'ai aucun espoir de réussir. Je ne vois vraiment pas quelle stratégie je pourrais prendre pour m'en sortir. Alors Rendwick peut bien l'entendre, ça ne changera rien.

– Rendwick ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il hausse les épaules.

– Ok. On va… faire ça ensemble pour… le moment. Avez-vous… des forces que je… devrais connaître ?

Elle a une énorme toux à nouveau et je grimace de douleur pour elle, alors qu'elle crache un peu plus de sang dans le bout de tissu que je lui ai donné. Je secoue la tête négativement. J'ai beau y penser, je n'ai rien. Elle se tourne vers Rendwick, qui fait le même mouvement que moi. Ses épaules s'affaissent et elle nous regarde avec ce que j'assume être du découragement.

– D'accord. Alors… il va falloir que… vous vous forciez particulièrement… pendant les trois… jours d'entraînements. Et manger… beaucoup avant… l'arène, pour prendre des… forces.

Elle continue ses conseils pratiques, mais je ne l'écoute pas très attentivement. J'ai l'impression que quoi qu'elle me dise, ça ne changera rien. Nous allons tous être morts bientôt, incluant Jacinth, qui semble à la porte de la mort avec sa maladie. À quoi bon se battre ?

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement, essayant de comprendre d'où vient le cri que j'entends. Il se répercute sur les murs en échos déchirants, puis s'arrête d'un coup. Je me rends alors compte qu'il vient de moi. Je tâte mon visage d'une main tremblante, touchant les larmes et la sueur qui s'y trouvent. Je regarde mes alentours. Je suis dans une petite pièce sombre, meublée simplement. Le lit dans lequel je suis couchée est moelleux et trempé par mes sueurs froides. Il y a une porte entrouverte qui mène à une salle de bain et l'autre… Qui mène dans le corridor du train. Les événements de la journée me reviennent et ma respiration s'accélère.

Je pousse de côté la couverture qui me couvrait et laisse mes jambes pendre sur le rebord du lit. Les mains collées sur mon cœur, je tente de me calmer, sans grand succès. J'ai le corps tremblant et l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

J'essaie de me souvenir du rêve qui m'a fait crier ainsi dans mon sommeil. Il avait quelque chose à voir avec des yeux et des sourires… Le rêve me revient enfin et j'inspire de travers, les larmes brouillant ma vision. C'était Maureen et son sourire satisfait, et Rendwick avec son visage de lunatique, et les autres tributs dont j'ai vu les moissons il y a quelques heures. La rousse au sourire suffisant, le grand musclé au regard imposant, la géante au sourire sadique, le type qui a rit en se rendant sur scène, le noir baraqué du onze. Dans mon rêve, ils étaient tous attroupés autour de moi, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Même le gamin de douze ans semblait dangereux, puissant. Ils me regardaient comme les prédateurs regardent leurs proies, toutes sortes d'armes aux mains. Et moi j'étais impuissante. Et au-dessus de nous tous, il y avait ma sœur, son corps gigantesque me surplombant, riant et applaudissant.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et sanglote avec désespoir. Je suis fichue. Je ne peux rien faire et je n'ai aucune chance contre les autres tributs. Je suis idiote, je suis incapable de me souvenir du nom des plantes. Je ne sais absolument pas me servir d'armes. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais survivre aux Jeux. Je vais probablement mourir dès les premières minutes dans l'arène. Peut-être même être la première victime. Et personne ne voudra m'aider. Pas moi. Pas la faible tribut qui tremble et pleure tout le temps. Je n'ai aucune chance.

De toute manière, est-ce que je veux vraiment survivre ? Je n'ai nul part où retourner, personne qui ne m'attend, se faisant un sang d'encre pour mon bien-être. J'ai été abandonnée. Je n'ai plus de vie, plus de futur. Mes parents sont morts et Maureen ne veut pas de moi.

À quoi gagner pourrait bien me servir ? Gagner veut dire tuer d'autres personnes, être probablement blessée, être proche de mourir de faim ou de soif. Être dans d'horribles souffrances pendant deux semaines. Et puis une fois le combat enfin terminé, devoir être mentor pour deux nouveaux tributs tous les ans, qui mourront probablement. Et entre temps, vivre dans mon district et croiser le regard haineux de Maureen, à voir les gens m'éviter à tout prix parce que je suis une gagnante des Jeux, parce que j'ai tué.

Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Non seulement je n'ai aucune chance de gagner, mais en plus je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne suis pas une survivante, une combattante. Je ne suis qu'une fillette terrorisée envoyée dans un cauchemar devenu réalité.

Mais alors, quelle option me reste-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Après tout, je ne peux pas échapper aux Hunger Games. Que je le veuille ou non, je vais y être et je vais devoir y participer. Que je le veuille ou non…

Mais oui ! Je me lève d'un bond, un sourire soulagé sur le visage. C'est la solution parfaite, la seule possible, même. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une quelconque raison de ne pas le faire. Il ne me reste rien, et je n'attends plus rien non plus. Je n'ai aucun avenir, autant en finir sans douleur.

Me suicider avant que les Jeux ne commencent.

* * *

_**Fir Rollo, 18 ans, District 11**_

Winna et moi échangeons un regard désemparé, notre seul contact depuis la moisson, alors qu'on rencontre nos deux mentors. Je savais qu'Adaeze Quickley avait la réputation d'avoir perdu la tête, mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point. Dès qu'elle a entendu le mot arène, prononcé par Winna qui posait une question, ses yeux se sont presque complètement retournés dans leurs orbites et elle s'est mise à glapir de terreur. Si notre mentor est incapable d'entendre certains mots ayant rapports avec les Jeux, je ne vois pas comment elle peut nous aider. Zion éclate de rire bruyamment et je me tourne vers lui avec incompréhension.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demande Winna avec une voix menaçante.

– Je la trouve plutôt drôle quand elle fait une crise. Plus que le reste du temps, en tout cas. Vous en faîtes pas, ça va passer.

Il glousse à nouveau et s'installe plus confortablement dans son siège. Winna lui lance un regard noir, qu'il ne peut bien sûr pas voir, puisqu'il est aveugle, et croise les bras avec une moue mécontente. Je secoue la tête. S'ils ne font rien, alors c'est à moi de réagir. Je me lève à contre cœur et m'agenouille devant ma mentor.

– Adaeze ? Vous m'entendez ?

– Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, murmure Zion avec un petit sourire.

Je hausse les sourcils. Lentement, j'avance ma main pour lui secouer l'épaule. Le cri qu'elle avait commencé meurt soudainement et elle s'immobilise, arrêtant même de respirer.

– Adaeze ?

Se yeux s'agrandissent et je commence à retirer ma main, alors que j'aperçois Zion secouer la tête de droite à gauche avec un air désolé.

– No-o-o-o-o-on !

Elle s'empare de mon bras et y plante ses dents violemment. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse et je tente de reculer, tirant mon bras de toutes mes forces, mais elle ne lâche pas prise. Ses dents s'enfoncent encore plus profondément et ses lèvres se tâchent de rouge. Winna se lève d'un bond, mais n'ose pas s'approcher. Je prends une grande respiration, essayant d'ignorer la douleur, et me lève, entraînant Adaeze dans le mouvement.

J'essaie de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire, mais la douleur devient insoutenable alors qu'elle resserre ses mâchoires de plus belle et je laisse tomber l'idée de ne pas la blesser. Brusquement, j'avance mon pied et la fait tomber à genoux, puis j'appuie de toutes mes forces sur son front. Elle ne s'arrête toujours pas et mon sang dégouline le long de mon bras. Les secondes passent et je vois noir.

– Fir ! s'exclame Winna alors que je ramène mon bras vers l'arrière, déterminé à lui faire lâcher prise.

– Désolé, dis-je dans un murmure, laissant mon poing s'abattre sur son visage avec un bruit mat.

Elle se détache enfin de moi et s'écrase au sol, se recroquevillant comme un fœtus en sanglotant. Je recule de quelques pas. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être aussi violent, surtout avec une femme. Winna me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts. J'ai l'impression d'y voir une pointe de peur.

– Quoi, que s'est-il passé ? demande Zion avec autorité.

J'inspire bruyamment, essayant de me calmer tant bien que mal. Je regarde les marques de dents sur mon bras. Elles vont laisser une cicatrice, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mes yeux se tournent vers Adaeze. Sa joue commence déjà à bleuir et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi terrorisé. Je ferme les yeux et tourne les talons.

– Il l'a frappé… murmure Winna alors que j'ouvre la porte pour quitter la pièce.

– Ha ! On dirait qu'on a un combattant cette année, ça devrait…

Je claque la porte derrière moi bruyamment, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Je fais quelques pas et finis par m'appuyer sur la cloison du couloir, la respiration laborieuse.

Un rire nerveux m'échappe alors que je repense à la moisson, où je me disais que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir user de la violence. En fin de compte, je ne crois pas que je vais avoir de problème de ce côté-là, hein ?

J'entends des pas qui s'approchent et relève la tête brusquement. Une Muette, environ du même âge que moi, se tient à deux mètres de distance, facilement reconnaissable grâce à son uniforme. Elle fait un pas vers l'arrière, visiblement surprise. J'aperçois ses mains tremblantes avant qu'elle ne les cache derrière son dos.

– Est-ce que… je fais peur ?

Elle penche la tête de côté et ses yeux s'agrandissent, comme l'a fait Winna un peu plus tôt.

– On dirait, hein ? Désolé.

Elle secoue la tête vigoureusement et je craque un petit sourire. Lentement, elle en a un elle-même, puis elle pointe mon bras. Ou plus précisément, ma blessure qui saigne encore.

– Ah, ça ? C'est rien, je vais aller le nettoyer dans ma chambre.

Elle secoue la tête à nouveau et me faire signe de la suivre. Je hausse les épaules et l'accompagne sans poser de question. On s'arrête bientôt dans une petite pièce complètement blanche que je suppose être l'infirmerie. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir et commence à désinfecter la plaie.

– C'est pour ça que tu étais là ? Pour ma blessure ?

Elle hoche la tête.

– Merci.

Ses joues rosissent légèrement et je retiens un sourire. Elle s'empare timidement de ma main et observe mes articulations. Je la retire d'un coup sec et me lève. Elle s'écarte précipitamment.

– Ah… désolé. C'est juste… Pas besoin de s'occuper de ça. Je préfère le garder ainsi.

Elle hoche lentement la tête et a un sourire timide, que je retourne immédiatement.

– Bon, je vais y aller. On va peut-être se croiser à nouveau ?

Elle reste immobile avec une expression perdue sur le visage.

– Ou pas, dis-je avec un petit rire. Merci pour ça.

Je pointe le pansement sur mon bras, puis lui fait un petit signe de la main en sortant de la pièce. On m'a dit que les Muets sont traités comme des esclaves, dans le Capitole. Comme des animaux. Encore pire que les gens du district. Je trouve ça horrible. Ils sont des êtres humains autant que n'importe quelle personne du Capitole. Et même plus.

J'ai un petit sourire en me rendant compte qu'elle a réussi à me faire oublier l'incident d'il y a quelques minutes. Caressant doucement mon pansement, j'essaie de ne pas regarder mes articulations rougies. Le geste que j'ai posé contre Adaeze me fait mal au cœur, mais le pire, c'est que je sais que je le ferais une deuxième fois, si j'étais dans la même situation. Je me croyais un pacifiste, mais il faut croire que quand il est question de survie, les belles pensées ne tiennent pas. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est bien ou non.

* * *

Je trace le motif de fleur du mouchoir du bout des doigts, perdus dans mes pensées. Je tente d'imaginer ce que fait ma famille, en ce moment même, et ce qu'ils ont faits durant la journée. Est-ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à dormir, comme moi ? Finley doit faire le brave, essayant de rassurer les plus petits en compagnie des parents. Mysie doit bouder dans son coin, essayant de cacher ses larmes. Les deux plus petits ne comprennent peut-être pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais ils doivent être en totale détresse rien qu'à voir le reste de la famille. Peut-être qu'ils se sont tous couchés dans la même pièce, afin de se soutenir. Comme j'aimerais y être aussi, tous entassés dans le lit et sur le sol, avec la petite main de Mysie qui se glisse dans la mienne, cherchant silencieusement du réconfort.

Mon ventre gargouille bruyamment, mais je l'ignore comme j'ai appris à le faire toute ma vie, ayant eu faim plus d'une fois. Je ne suis pas ressortie de ma chambre depuis l'incident, et personne n'est venu me chercher. J'ai peur de voir le bleu sur le visage d'Adaeze, le regard aveugle et pourtant si moqueur de Zion et celui effrayé de Winna.

Je serre le mouchoir en tissu contre mon cœur et ferme les yeux, concentrant mes pensées vers ma famille. Elle est mon soutien, mon encouragement pour ne pas abandonner. Demain, le spectacle commence. Je ne peux pas faiblir.

Je m'endors finalement, bercé par le bruit du vent qui siffle et le raclement des roues contre les railles, le mouchoir pressé contre moi. C'est un sommeil lourd, sans rêves dont je puisse me rappeler. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il y déjà de la lumière qui filtre par ma petite fenêtre.

– On arrive dans peu de temps ! s'écrie une voix dans le couloir.

L'hôte passe la tête par l'ouverture de ma porte et me montre un sourire radieux.

– Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ta première vue du Capitole, n'est-ce pas ?

Et probablement la dernière. Je me lève lentement et m'étire. Il me fait signe de le suivre avec excitation et disparaît. Et voilà, c'est parti. J'entre dans le Capitole.

* * *

_**Wyvern Edenthaw, 15 ans, District 12**_

– Oh-oh-oh !

Je relève la tête en direction de l'étrange rire. Notre mentor vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Alto, assis à côté de moi, n'a aucune réaction, se contentant de continuer à manger. Je sens mon ventre se contracter à nouveau, alors qu'Ekhart s'assoit en face de nous avec un énorme sourire.

– On a un joli bonhomme cette année, on dirait ! Hein Theta ? s'exclame-t-il en se tournant vers notre hôtesse.

– Oui ! Comme j'ai hâte de le voir à la parade ! dit-elle avec excitation. Il va recevoir des tonnes de sponsors !

– Elle par contre… dit Ekhart, la déception évidente dans sa voix.

Il avance la main et s'empare de mon menton fermement, me forçant à relever la tête. Je laisse échapper un petit couinement de douleur et il me tourne la tête de droite à gauche sans en tenir compte. Soudain, une main s'empare de son poignet et le force à lâcher prise. Je regarde à ma droite avec surprise. Alto est tourné vers le mentor, les sourcils froncés. C'est la première fois que je le vois avec une expression qui ressemble à du mécontentement.

– Vous lui faîtes mal.

Ekhart rétracte lentement sa main et nous regarde tour à tour, un sourire s'agrandissant sur son visage.

– O-o-oh, est-ce qu'un tribut en aiderait un autre ?

Je me tourne vers Alto, attendant sa réponse probablement encore plus que le mentor. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. J'avais décidé de faire comme Avery m'avait conseillé et de ne pas me rapprocher d'Alto, mais s'il veut faire équipe…

– Oui, dit-il simplement.

– Est-ce que j'en comprends que vous voulez être conseillés ensemble ?

– Wyvern ? me demande Alto en se tournant vers moi.

Je me sens rougir et baisse la tête à nouveau, laissant ma frange couvrir mes yeux, comme à mon habitude. L'avertissement d'Avery de ne pas faire confiance à Alto me revient en tête, mais je l'ignore rapidement.

– Je ne suis pas contre… dis-je dans un murmure timide.

– Pareil pour moi.

Je regarde Alto sous ma frange et me sens rougir de plus belle. Il sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas son sourire en coin habituel.

– Génial ! s'exclame Ekhart en faisant une petite main d'applaudissement excitée. Je sens que je vais m'amuser, cette année !

– Ça recommence… soupire Theta en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Toi ! dit-il en pointant son doigt à quelques centimètres du visage d'Alto. Je vais me faire un plaisir de voir ton expression confidente s'effriter en petits morceaux !

Mon partenaire laisse échapper un petit rire et croise les bras.

– Bonne chance avec ça.

– Tu te crois malin, hein ?

– Plus que vous, en tout cas.

– On verra bien, mon petit. On verra bien.

– Exactement.

Ils échangent un sourire compétiteur.

– Et toi ! dit Ekhart en me pointant brusquement.

Il reste silencieux un moment, le doigt toujours levé.

– Je n'ai vraiment rien. Tu m'ennuies déjà profondément. Si tu veux mon aide, il va falloir que tu m'intéresses.

– Q-quoi ? Mais, vous êtes là pour nous aider, non ?

– Chérie, je vous aide si j'en ai envie. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Vous voir entrer dans une spirale de désespoir est mon plus grand plaisir.

– On n'a pas besoin de votre aide pour gagner, de toute façon, dit froidement Alto en baissant la main d'Ekhart.

– Oh-oh-oh. Mon petit Alto, je dois dire, j'ai bien hâte de te voir dans l'arène ! Tu promets !

– Mr. Winship ! s'exclame Theta avec désapprobation. Si vous le pensez réellement, vous pourriez bien les aider, pour une fois !

– Et où donc serait l'amusement là-dedans ?

Il se lève d'un bond et nous rejoint de l'autre côté de la table. Presque tendrement, il caresse mes cheveux, puis s'empare brusquement d'une boucle, tirant violemment dessus. Je laisse échapper un cri, une douleur lancinante au crane, et il se met à rire. Un rire sadique, un rire à glacer le sang.

– Tu vois petite, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, ce que j'aime, c'est voir ton expression terrifiée alors que tu te fais tuer. Voir tes efforts futiles pour survivre, pour te débattre. Voir tes supplications et tes pleurs. Et quand tu meurs enfin, je pense à ta famille qui t'attend à la maison, et c'est encore plus jouissif.

Il me relâche soudainement et lève les mains en l'air, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'Alto et Theta accourent pour m'aider.

– Je vais me retirer, j'en ai bien peur. On se revoit pour le visionnement des moissons !

Il s'éloigne en sifflotant. Dès qu'il a passé la porte, je m'effondre au sol, les jambes molles et les larmes aux yeux. Theta se rassoit après un long soupir et Alto s'agenouille à côté de moi.

– Ça va ?

– Ça ira, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. On n'a pas besoin de ses conseils.

– Mais les sponsors… Il ne nous enverra rien…

– Je n'avais pas l'intention de gagner grâce aux sponsors non plus.

– Comment alors ?

Il fait son sourire en coin à nouveau.

– Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

* * *

_Deviens un papillon._

Je me regarde dans le miroir avec mécontentement. Il faut que je change. Avery m'a dit d'être elle, si je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ma coquille. Et Alto m'a dit qu'il a besoin de mon aide, mais que je dois être plus forte. Il veut que les autres tributs me remarquent. Il a _besoin_ que les autres tributs me remarquent.

Il ne m'a pas expliqué tout son plan, mais il m'a dit qu'il veut en apprendre le plus possible sur les autres tributs. Et le meilleur moyen, selon lui, est qu'on se sépare et aille voir de différents tributs, et le soir on pourra se rencontrer et discuter de nos découvertes. Car selon lui, connaître les autres est tout ce dont il a besoin pour les battre dans l'arène. Je ne comprends pas trop son plan, mais je lui fais confiance.

Ils ne voudront pas me parler s'ils croient que je suis bonne pour le bain de sang. Il faut que je donne confiance, que je semble forte. Je dois oublier ma timidité, mes insécurités. Je dois devenir Avery, pour le temps des Jeux. Parce que moi, la pauvre petite Wyvern, je n'ai aucune chance. Mais Avery, elle…

À partir de maintenant, je dois devenir un papillon. Et le plus beau papillon que je connaisse est Avery.

Lentement, je m'empare du couteau à viande que j'ai pris dans la salle à manger, et l'amène à hauteur de mes cheveux. Je m'empare d'une mèche, la main tremblante, et prends une grande inspiration, la coupant d'un mouvement sec. Je regarde le résultat et mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. J'ai coupé beaucoup plus court que prévu.

Je touche mes cheveux doucement, mon énorme mèche courte sautant aux yeux. Tant pis, alors, il va falloir que je coupe tout le reste de la même longueur. Je prends le couteau d'une poigne ferme et entreprends le long travail. Les mèches tombent sur mes épaules et s'écrasent au sol dans un petit bruissement. Mon cœur bat la chamade à ce changement majeur, mais j'ai aussi un sourire aux lèvres. Le meilleur moyen de changer, c'est une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, disait toujours Avery. Alors que mes cheveux s'étalent au sol dans une masse brune, j'ai l'impression que déjà, je suis différente. Mieux.

* * *

_Commentaires ? Question de me faire sourire comme une idiote. :)  
_


	18. Le ridicule ne tue pas

_Premier chapitre des parades :3 Je me suis amusée avec celui-là. Il a un ton plus... léger disons. C'est ce que ça fait, le Capitole. XD J'écris comme c'est pas possible, ces temps-ci, mais j'ai peur que les pauses entre chaque chapitres puissent devenir un peu plus longues, parce que plus j'avance, plus je vais dans l'inconnu, et donc ça me demande plus de réflexion avant d'écrire. ^^'  
_

_Sinon, wow, je suis rendue à presque 100 reviews ! :O Je suis vraiment, vraiment pleine de reconnaissance envers vous, mes lecteurs, qui me soutenez et m'encouragez dans ce projet de fou que j'ai commencé. XD Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je pensais vraiment pas que je pourrais écrire autant aussi vite, et ça m'a vraiment redonner confiance en mon écriture, de voir que vous aimez tous autant ça :D Merci !  
_

_Maintenant, le système de sponsor s'applique !  
_

**Question 01: Si vous deviez vivre dans un des districts, lequel choisiriez-vous ?**_  
_

_Quant à moi, ce serait le 10 avec le bétail, comme j'aime les animaux ^^ _

_1 = pierres précieuses, 2 = pierres de construction, 3 = électroniques, 4 = pêche, 5 = électricité/énergie, 6 = transports, 7 = bois et papier, 8 = textile, 9 = grain, 10 = élevage de bétail, 11 = agriculture, 12 = mines de charbon**  
**_

_Ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, ça serait de signer avec un pseudo à la fin de votre commentaire, parce que sinon vous allez tous vous appeler Anonymous. Et pour faire le compte de point, c'est un peu difficile si tout le monde à le même nom. Merci :)  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Parades**

_Le ridicule ne tue pas_

* * *

_**Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1**_

– Quel corps magnifique ! Les gens ne pourront pas le lâcher des yeux ! s'exclame ma styliste en me caressant les biceps délicatement.

Je m'empêche de lever les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois, alors qu'un frisson de dégoût me parcourt. Lehi m'a prévenu que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais c'est encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils jacassent autour de moi en m'ignorant, alors que je suis complètement nu devant eux. Tout à l'heure, ils m'ont récuré le corps, ont appliqué un genre de mousse qui démange comme c'est pas possible sur le visage – qui apparemment empêche la barbe de pousser, – et m'ont parfumé de toutes sortes de produits plus ou moins étranges.

Maintenant, ma styliste me tourne autour avec un sourire appréciateur, sa queue de léopard rose fouettant ses assistants et renversant les tablettes d'instruments destinés à me rendre _irrésistible_. Je croyais que ses assistants étaient franchement bizarres, mais elle… Elle me regarde comme si elle va avoir un orgasme d'un moment à l'autre, et elle se fout complètement de semer la pagaille partout où elle passe avec sa foutue queue.

– On doit faire vite-vite ! Vivi a déjà commencé le travail avec la jolie rousse. Comme j'ai hâte de les voir côte à côte !

Elle fait toutes sortes de signes des mains et ses assistants se précipitent pour se mettre au travail. Ils m'ordonnent de fermer les yeux. Je sens bientôt mon corps être aspergé d'un genre de peinture et ils me conseillent de ne pas trop respirer pour ne pas en avoir dans les narines. L'un d'eux malaxe ensuite mes cheveux. Quand ils sont rendus à recouvrir mes parties de la peinture, je tente une vague résistance, mais la styliste me tape les doigts avec un claquement de langue mécontent.

– Sois sage !

Cette fois, je lève réellement les yeux au ciel. Et les baisse immédiatement sur ma peau, qui est devenue dorée. Et scintillante. Génial. J'espère sincèrement qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là avec le costume et qu'ils vont ajouter un vêtement quelconque. Au moins pour le bas du corps. Je ne demande pas grand-chose, vraiment. Juste un petit bout de tissu pour me couvrir.

Ils me demandent alors d'écarter les bras et je me vois heureusement drapé d'un long tissu blanc qu'ils appellent un pagne, incrusté de pépites d'or aux rebords. Ils me font ensuite enfiler de drôles de sandales de cuir. Apparemment, c'est un vêtement _romain_. Peu importe ce que ça veut dire.

– Un vrai gladiateur ! s'exclame un assistant dans un roucoulement admiratif.

J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle plus la même langue. Ou c'est peut-être leur accent que je comprends mal. Un quoi ?

– Non, il manque encore un petit détail. Viens-là, mon beau, me dit la styliste.

C'est moi où les gens du Capitole ont une manie de nous appeler par des petits noms ? Je fais ce qu'elle me demande à contrecœur, et elle me plante sur la tête, après m'avoir demandé de me baisser, un casque métallique.

– Maintenant c'est parfait ! Est-ce que l'autre est prête ?

– Oui, depuis quelques minutes déjà.

– Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Que le spectacle commence !

Ils m'entraînent dans la pièce d'à côté, exactement pareille à celle dans laquelle je me trouvais, où Maelys nous attend avec sa propre bande d'écervelés qui lui tourne autour avec des exclamations excitées. On échange un regard consterné alors qu'ils nous placent l'un à côté de l'autre, admirant leur travail.

– Ils vont attirer tous les sponsors, ça ne fait aucun doute !

Elle est elle aussi habillée d'un drap blanc, mais qui heureusement lui couvre la poitrine, contrairement à moi, et a la peau tout aussi dorée. Ses cheveux roux sont attachés en une espèce de chignon étrange et décoré de chainettes argentés. Je l'envie de ne pas porter de casque. Le mien pèse lourdement sur ma tête et m'empêche de voir très clairement. Et c'est chaud, là-dessous.

Ma styliste et une autre femme, que je suppose être Vivi, discutent dans un coin de la pièce, probablement pour juger de la réussite de leur œuvre. Soudain, Vivi se redresse et plaque une main sur sa bouche.

– Tu sais ce qui manque ? Des chaînes !

Ma styliste a un énorme sourire et applaudit avec excitation. Elle fait signe à deux hommes de la suivre et sort de la pièce à toute vitesse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Elle revient après un long moment, ses assistants traînant de lourdes chaînes couleur cuivre. À ma grande horreur, c'est moi qu'ils attachent avec. C'est la même idée que des menottes, mais en plus douloureux et lourd. Ils relient ainsi mes pieds et mes mains, me bloquant dans mes mouvements.

Je tente de rester complètement immobile et calme, alors que Maelys me lance des regards amusés. Je me répète que c'est pour mon futur. Une fois que je serai gagnant, rien de tel ne pourra m'arriver. Ce n'est qu'une minuscule épreuve à passer afin de réaliser le rêve de ma vie. Afin de changer ma destinée.

Je dois retenir un grognement alors que le bout de mes chaînes est donné à Maelys, qui les observe avec incompréhension.

– La maîtresse et son gladiateur ! soupire Vivi en nous observant avec un regard rêveur.

– Pardon ? dis-je en même temps que Maelys.

– Nous sommes de vrais génies, ma chère ! dit ma styliste en croisant les bras fièrement.

– Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ou plutôt, dans mon casque. Génial.

* * *

– Ralentis, veux-tu ?

Maelys laisse échapper un long soupir et me jette un regard noir.

– Désolé, je fais de mon mieux. Tout le monde nous regarde, et je suis pas sûre que c'est une bonne chose dans cette situation. Foutus gens du Capitole et leur mode incompréhensible. Des chaînes, vraiment ?

Je ne peux qu'abonder dans son sens. Je me concentre sur mes mouvements, évitant de regarder les autres tributs qui commencent à se rassembler autour des charriots. Heureusement, malgré le ridicule des chaînes, les costumes de certains sont loin d'être mieux.

– Tous en place, ça va commencer bientôt ! dit une voix amplifiée.

Nos deux stylistes accourent, vérifiant que tout est parfait. J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont plus stressées que nous. C'est pourtant nos vies qui sont en jeu.

– Éblouissez-les tous !

Je hoche la tête et entreprend de grimper dans le charriot à la suite de Maelys, mes chaînes faisant un bruit d'enfer. Derrière moi, je vois la tribut du deux étouffer un ricanement. Je hausse les sourcils mais l'ignore autrement. J'aurais tout le temps du monde de prendre ma revanche dans l'arène.

La musique d'ouverture commence et notre charriot s'ébranle. Maelys se redresse immédiatement et colle un sourire radieux sur son visage. Je me contente d'avoir mon habituelle expression… inexpressive. De toute manière, je doute qu'on puisse voir quoi que ce soit sous mon casque. En tout cas, ma vision à moi est nettement réduite.

La clameur qui nous accueille est impressionnante et je vois le sourire de Maelys s'effacer quelques secondes de surprise, mais elle se reprend rapidement. Je me contente de me tenir bien droit et de regarder droit devant moi. Selon Lehi, je n'ai pas besoin de faire d'efforts pour plaire. Ils m'aiment déjà rien qu'à mon physique et en sachant que je suis un carrière. Ça me va parfaitement.

Dans l'arène, je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont raison de m'acclamer. Brynn n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je vais revenir vainqueur. Je le suis déjà, si l'on en croit les cris et sifflements de la foule, alors que mon nom est crié partout dans le Capitole. À côté de moi, le sourire de Maelys faiblit un peu, mais elle réussit tout de même à garder sa contenance. C'est ça, la différence entre elle et moi.

* * *

_**Erwin Croon, 18 ans, District 2**_

– J'espère vraiment que ton partenaire va te tuer ! Tu es insupportable. Cesse donc de te débattre, à la fin ! ronchonne ma styliste en faisant deux pas vers l'arrière alors que j'essaie de lui envoyer un nouveau coup de poing.

Je grince des dents et lui lance un regard meurtrier. Elle cille à peine, faisant signe à ses assistants, qui accourent pour me tenir immobile. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité d'être épilée, coiffée, manucurée et mise dans un costume. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ça pour recevoir des sponsors.

– Elle ruine ma magnifique robe ! Comment ai-je pu me retrouver avec la seule fille à qui une robe ne va pas ? se plaint à nouveau ma styliste, alors qu'elle m'observe avec mécontentement.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, elle est horrible dans une robe, dit une voix moqueuse.

Je me tourne vers Hammil, qui est déjà dans son costume, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

– Mais à mon avis, continue-t-il en m'ignorant, ce n'est absolument pas la faute de votre robe. Peu importe le vêtement qu'elle a, elle restera laide.

Je serre les poings et tente de me lever de mon siège, mais les assistants gardent une grippe firme sur moi, m'empêchant de bouger. Bien sûr, si j'y mettais toute ma force, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

– Et tu penses que t'es mieux, peut-être ? m'exclamai-je avec colère.

Il reste silencieux en petit moment, croisant les bras.

– Je n'en ai aucun doute. Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est vous l'experte, après tout, dit-il en se tournant vers ma styliste.

– Ce costume te va à merveille, chéri. Si seulement je t'avais eu ! Avec celle-là, je risque de perdre mon poste !

Elle me lance un regard mauvais, mais je ne fais pas attention à elle, concentrant toute ma haine vers Hammil. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive faire une alliance avec ce faible qui n'arrête pas de parler de sa _précieuse_ petite amie. Une fois que j'aurai gagné, je me ferai un plaisir d'aller buter cette ancienne gagnante, question de montrer à tout le monde qui est la meilleure. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Sheila ? Maylee ? Ah, oui, Shaylee.

Shaylee. J'espère que tu vas regarder les yeux grands ouverts alors que je tue ton amoureux. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres et je réussis enfin à me calmer, laissant la styliste finir mon costume à contrecœur.

* * *

Je ricane à la vue des autres carrières et de leurs costumes ridicules. Le type du un porte des chaînes. Des chaînes ! Et ceux du dix sont habillés tout en rose. Pour représenter des cochons, j'imagine. Et ceux du trois, avec qui j'ai parlé tout à l'heure, ressemblent à des sapins de Noël. Je me sens mieux avec mon propre costume, soudainement.

– Prêts ? demande une femme avec anxiété, qui doit être la styliste de Hammil.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire rassurant et j'ai envie de vomir. Il se donne une image de gentil garçon alors qu'il est carrière. Ça me dégoûte. À quoi ça sert de faire croire qu'il est gentil. Pour survivre, il serait prêt à tuer tout le monde qui se trouve ici. Incluant les stylistes. Et d'ailleurs, probablement encore plus les stylistes, puisqu'ils viennent du Capitole.

Des exclamations fusent derrière moi et je me retourne à temps pour voir une tribut se faire restreindre par les pacificateurs, alors qu'elle vocifère des mots incompréhensibles à son partenaire de district. Celui-ci se tient la joue avec effarement, les larmes aux yeux. Je ricane de plus belle. Les chicanes commencent avant même l'arène. C'est parfait. Plus il y a de haine, plus les combats sont excitants.

La musique d'ouverture commence et nos stylistes se mettent à nous pousser vers le charriot avec excitation. Je repousse la mienne avec dégoût et bloque le passage à Hammil, montant la première. Il me lance un regard noir et grimpe à ma suite, se tenant le plus éloigné de moi possible.

– T'as si hâte de te ridiculiser devant tout le Capitole, avec ta tête de monstre ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu m'as entendu.

Le charriot s'ébranle et je serre les poings, le regardant avec haine.

– T'es en colère ? Oh, est-ce que j'ai touché une corde sensible, peut-être ? Toutes mes sincères excuses si c'est le cas.

– Tu te crois mieux peut-être ? dis-je en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui.

– Je me sais mieux, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Le bruit devient soudainement assourdissant alors qu'on s'avance au milieu de la foule immense du Capitole. Les tributs du un sont déjà acclamés à hauts cris, en particulier le gars en chaînes. Je m'éloigne à nouveau de Hammil, me tenant bien droite, prête à recevoir l'adoration de tous ces gens sans cervelle. Ils ne sont vraiment pas difficiles à plaire.

– Quoi ? T'arrêtes là ? T'as peur de la réaction du Capitole, peut-être ? crie Hammil pour bien se faire entendre avec un sourire narquois, les bras croisés.

Je lui lance un regard noir mais tente de l'ignorer.

– O-o-oh… La géante n'est qu'une trouillarde, qui l'aurait cru !

– Tu la fermes, oui !

Il lève les mains en l'air avec un air innocent.

– J'arrête, j'arrête, c'est promis.

Il cesse finalement de parler et se tourne vers la foule, faisant de larges saluts de la main avec un énorme sourire. Je tente de faire comme lui, mais il m'a ruiné mon moment de gloire. Je grince des dents et serre les poings de plus belle, alors que la foule l'acclame. Les minutes passent, mais je suis incapable de profiter du moment. Il est en train de me voler mes sponsors et je suis complètement entrée dans son piège. S'il croit qu'il va réussir si facilement, il se trompe.

Je fais un pas vers l'arrière et me tourne vers lui subtilement. Il ne me regarde plus et c'est exactement ce que je veux. D'un bond, je lui saute dessus, essayant d'abattre mon poing sur son visage de profil. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et il lève les bras pour se protéger. Mais je m'enfarge dans les plis de ma robe et le rate d'à peine quelques centimètres. J'avance de quelques pas, désarçonnée, et je sens une petite poussée dans mon dos. Avant de pouvoir m'en rendre compte, je suis au sol, tombée du charriot, et je peux entendre le rire amusé de Hammil qui s'éloigne.

Je regarde autour de moi, ahurie, alors qu'un rire général éclate. Je me lève d'un bond, rouge de colère et de honte. Des pacificateurs accourent vers moi et s'empare de mes bras avec force, me traînant hors du chemin des autres charriots qui approchent. Sur l'écran, on me revoit au ralentit alors que je rate Hammil et qu'il me pousse dans le vide avec un sourire satisfait.

Il va me le payer. L'alliance est terminée. Maintenant, c'est lui ou moi. Et ça va se régler dans l'arène. Il va regretter de m'avoir mise à dos. On ne m'humilie pas sans en payer les conséquences. Et sa petite amie qu'il aime tant, ce n'est pas juste une raclée qu'elle va se prendre. Je vais la tuer. Mais pas avant de lui dire le plaisir que j'ai pris à tuer son amoureux. Et c'est la même chose pour Hammil. Il ne mourra pas sans savoir que sa chérie va suivre le même chemin que lui. Ils devraient même me remercier. Après tout, ils vont pouvoir être ensemble dans la mort.

Je ne le louperai pas, la prochaine fois. Ça va saigner.

* * *

_**Dixie Duncain, 12 ans, District 3**_

Je retiens une grimace de douleur et garde les yeux fermement clos alors qu'ils arrachent une nouvelle bande de mes jambes. La douleur est cuisante, mais ils disent que j'ai de la chance, car grâce à mon jeune âge, je n'ai pas encore trop de poil. De la chance mon œil. Je m'en fou que les autres tributs souffrent peut-être plus que moi, ça fait un mal de chien.

Mon styliste a secoué la tête avec déception en voyant mes cheveux courts, disant que je ressemble trop à un garçon ainsi. Je ne vois pas le problème. Même avec des cheveux longs, mon manque de formes féminines ne m'aurait pas rendue très attirante.

J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur alors qu'ils m'arrachant les poils des sourcils, me rappelant les conseils de ma mentor de les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent sans me plaindre. Pour me distraire, je me rappelle des moments passés dans mon district avec ma petite bande. J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour eux, qu'ils ont réussis à se nourrir aujourd'hui. Je pense aussi à mon père, couché dans son lit, qui n'a même pas pu me dire au revoir. J'ai envie d'être à ses côtés, de veiller sur lui, de voir son petit sourire qu'il montre de plus en plus rarement. J'espère presque qu'il meurt avant moi, afin de ne pas subir la souffrance de voir sa fille unique se faire tuer. S'il meurt avant, il pourra peut-être garder un espoir que je vais revenir, que je peux survivre aux Jeux.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je les retiens tant bien que mal. Au moins, j'ai Spens pour le bain de sang. S'il me peut me faire survivre ces quelques premières minutes dans l'arène, alors j'aurai une chance par la suite, en me faisant invisible et en me nourrissant de ce que je peux trouver. Quand on meurt de faim, on peut vraiment se nourrir de n'importe quoi.

– Ok, c'est l'heure de l'habiller. Le Capitole va être ébloui ! s'exclame mon mentor avec un sourire confiant.

Les assistants se mettent à jacasser avec excitation alors que je me lève et me tiens au centre de la salle, le corps douloureux. Ils me rentrent dans un ensemble noir qui recouvre mon corps en entier sauf mon visage. Je regarde avec incompréhension. Pensent-ils vraiment que je vais éblouir avec… ça ?

– Allez, au travail, on se dépêche ! s'écrie le styliste en claquant des mains.

Ils m'ordonnent de lever les bras et de ne plus bouger. Je suis bientôt entourée des trois assistants qui accrochent des espèces de petites ampoules lumineuses de toutes sortes de couleurs sur le vêtement. Bientôt, je ressemble à un espèce de sapin de Noël version ratée. Parce que c'est franchement laid. Et pour couronner le tout, ils posent sur ma tête une énorme ampoule qui émet des tonnes de couleurs à la fois. Ça me fait penser à un truc que j'ai déjà vu à la télévision, venant du Capitole. Une boule de disco. Elle est presque aussi grosse que ma tête et ça me demande toutes mes forces pour garder le cou droit alors qu'elle tient précairement sur moi.

Les stylistes se complimentent mutuellement en nombres d'acclamations et d'embrassades. Ils semblent certains d'avoir fait le costume de l'année.

– Tu verras, me chuchote l'une des assistantes. Demain, tout le monde va porter des ampoules sur leurs vêtements, dans les rues. Ça va être génial.

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de la fixer avec une expression morne. À les voir, je suis vraiment contente de ne pas vivre dans le Capitole. J'espère que les ampoules ne deviendront pas une mode, ça serait vraiment ridicule. Mais bon, question mode, c'est toujours ridicule au Capitole.

Quand j'essaie de marcher, je me rends compte que je dois garder les jambes et les bras bien écartés, afin de ne pas accrocher les ampoules et les arracher par accident. Ma démarche doit vraiment avoir l'air bizarre. J'ai hâte de voir Spens, question de ne plus être seule dans ces habits humiliants.

* * *

– Pas mal, dit Spens avec un sourire moqueur.

– Je te retourne le compliment.

Il regarde son propre costume et hoche la tête.

– C'est vraiment laid, hein ?

– Et c'est un faible mot.

On reste silencieux un moment. On est les premiers à arriver dans la grande salle où se tiennent tous les charriots. Je sens le stress monter lentement et me mords la lèvre.

– Nerveuse ? me demande Spens, faisant un mouvement comme s'il allait croiser les bras et se résignant au dernier moment.

Je m'apprête à lui lancer mon habituel regard suspicieux, mais me retiens de justesse. Après sa promesse d'hier, j'ai l'impression que je peux plus ou moins lui faire confiance. En tout cas, j'ai réellement l'impression qu'il n'a aucune intention de me tuer. Alors quel est le mal à lui montrer un tout petit peu de faiblesse ?

– Ouais. C'est quand même important, la parade. On doit recevoir des sponsors.

– Je veux pas te dégonfler dans tes espoirs, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'on va en avoir beaucoup.

– Toi plus que moi en tout cas.

– J'imagine, oui.

– Je m'attends pas vraiment à en avoir, de toute manière. Mais ça reste intimidant, de défiler comme ça devant tout le Capitole.

– Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Et en plus, on est dans ces… choses, dit-il en désignant nos costumes, une expression de dégoût collée sur le visage.

Je hoche la tête vigoureusement et on se met à rire doucement.

– Vous faîtes déjà amis-amis ? dit une voix moqueuse dans mon dos.

L'expression de Spens devient tout de suite beaucoup plus sombre et je me retourne d'un bond. Les tributs du deux viennent d'arriver. La fille nous observe avec amusement, alors que son partenaire nous accorde à peine un regard, se rendant vers son charriot.

– Vous vous rendez compte que ça sert à rien, j'espère ? Deux faibles ensemble, ça n'accomplit rien. Vous allez tous les deux mourir, et toi la première, la gnome, dit-elle en me pointant brutalement du doigt.

Je retiens un mouvement de recul et sens la présence de Spens à mes côtés.

– Tu serais surprise de ce que deux faibles peuvent faire ensemble, dit-il froidement.

– Si tu meurs dans le bain de sang, mon gars, ça sera à cause d'elle. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Spens reste silencieux et elle éclate de rire, rejoignant son charriot. Son partenaire l'ignore complètement. alors qu'elle s'approche. Il est visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

– Ça va ? me demande Spens à voix basse.

– Oui, pas de prob. C'est pas une fille comme ça qui va m'intimider.

– Content de l'entendre.

* * *

– Est-ce qu'elle vient de… dis-je avec effarement, incapable de finir ma phrase.

– Elle est tombée ! s'exclame Spens en éclatant de rire.

On regarde avec fascination alors que les pacificateurs viennent ramasser la géante du deux, qui fume visiblement de rage, alors qu'elle crie des insultes en direction de son partenaire. J'ai soudainement une grande sympathie pour lui, qui a réussit à l'humilier de façon si grandiose.

Spens et moi échangeons un regard satisfait et éclatons de rire à nouveau. Ma nervosité est complètement disparue. Je pensais que les Jeux ne seraient qu'horreur après horreur. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que je serais capable de rire. Il faut croire que tout peut arriver, dans la vie.

* * *

_**Mizar Lockhearst, 16 ans, District 4**_

– Fais le beau, me murmure ma mentor en me poussant dans une pièce grise seulement meublée d'une espèce de chaise longue rembourrée. Et quoi qu'ils fassent, obéis ! ajoute-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Ça n'augure rien de bon, ce conseil.

Je fais quelques pas dans la pièce et m'arrête à côté du siège. Un bâillement m'échappe et je m'étire longuement. J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière et ça se voit. J'ai l'impression d'être un zombie. Je m'assieds lentement sur le siège et ferme les yeux, espérant prendre quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Je ne suis évidemment pas si chanceux.

La porte s'ouvre en claquant et une troupe de personnes entre, bavassant dans un vacarme épouvantable, tous accoutrés aussi ridiculement les uns que les autres. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. L'un d'eux est couvert de poils bleus ciel, comme un félin humanoïde extraterrestre. À voir tout le matériel qu'ils transportent à l'intérieur, j'en déduis qu'ils sont mes stylistes.

Ça n'augure vraiment rien de bon.

* * *

– Vous lui faîtes confiance, à ma styliste ? demandai-je aux deux assistants à côté de moi, alors que celle-ci est partie consulter sa collègue.

– Minerva ? Mais bien sûr ! s'exclame l'une d'elle.

– Elle a du talent, donc ?

Les deux me regardent en silence.

– Quoi, vous n'en savez rien ?

– Eh bien… c'est-à-dire… C'est sa première année en tant que styliste. Mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle va faire un très bon travail !

– Oui ! Son père était un vrai maître après tout ! Une célébrité dans la mode !

– Alors elle a eu son poste grâce à lui ? dis-je innocemment.

Celle à ma gauche plaque une main devant sa bouche, l'air horrifiée, mais l'autre se penche vers moi avec un sourire de conspirateur.

– C'est la rumeur qui court, en effet. Tout le monde dit que ce soir est le vrai test. Si ça se passe bien, sa carrière est assurée, mais sinon… Ils disent que son père pourrait même la déshériter !

Je hoche la tête gravement, lui faisant croire que je trouve le sujet de la plus grande importance. En un sens, ça l'est. Après tout, si elle rate son coup, c'est ma vie qu'elle met en danger. Il n'est pas question que je laisse ça arriver.

L'autre assistante, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, se joint finalement à la conversation, jetant régulièrement des regards inquiets vers la porte.

– Elle se croit la meilleure, en tout cas !

– Tu oses ! s'exclame l'autre, mais son sourire la trahis.

– C'est vrai ! se défend-t-elle. Elle se comporte de façon odieuse avec les autres stylistes. Et j'ai appris qu'elle a séduit le mari de quelqu'un à une fête ! Tu imagines ?

– Non… !

Je ferme les yeux avec un soupir discret. Ça s'annonce mal.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? dit une voix hautaine.

Je regarde vers la porte, où se tient ce que j'assume être ma styliste, qui a les bras croisés et une moue sévère.

– Minerva ! s'exclame les deux assistantes en même temps.

– Mettez-vous au travail, et plus vite que ça ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

– Vous avez trouvé un concept ? demande l'une d'elle timidement.

– Bien sûr, qui croyez-vous que je sois ! Je vais révolutionner le monde de la mode !

Je retiens une grimace découragée. J'aurais préféré qu'elle s'en tienne à un truc classique, simple. Les révolutions, ça ne donne pas toujours de bons résultats. À la regarder, si sûre d'elle, je suis persuadé qu'elle serait du genre à dire que les gens ne sont pas encore prêts pour son talent, si elle échouait.

* * *

– C'est une horreur, marmonne Eta.

– Je suis d'accord.

– Non ! Je veux dire, c'est _vraiment_ une horreur !

– Et je suis _vraiment_ d'accord.

On échange un regard morose.

Les tributs des autres districts commencent à arriver dans la pièce, tous dans des costumes plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Mais le nôtre les bat de loin. On est habillés… en poisson. La peau bleue avec des écailles vertes. En fait, des pieds au cou, le résultat est assez beau. Surtout pour Eta, car ça met en valeur ses formes, en particulier ses seins couverts par des coquillages. Non, le problème, c'est ce qu'on porte plus haut. Ils nous ont mis des têtes de poissons. Grosses, encombrantes. On ne voit presque rien au travers. Des yeux globuleux, dans branchies, une bouche grande ouverte. Une vraie horreur.

– On ne va pas recevoir un seul sponsor avec ces trucs ! se plaint à nouveau Eta, alors qu'on attend, accotés contre notre charriot.

– Tu sais, ma styliste va perdre son travail, si elle rate son costume, dis-je tranquillement.

– Alors elle peut faire ses boîtes, c'est sûr qu'elle perd son poste.

– On pourrait lui donner un coup de main. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous en serait reconnaissante.

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? me demande Eta avec un sourire intéressé.

Elle commence à comprendre où je veux en venir.

– Tu penses à ce que je pense ? dis-je d'une voix innocente.

– Je crois oui.

– C'est une question de vie ou de mort, après tout.

– Absolument, dit-elle en hochant la tête vigoureusement, faisant osciller dangereusement le poisson.

– On s'entend donc ?

– Totalement !

On échange un sourire complice.

* * *

– On y va à trois. Prêt ?

– Plus que jamais, dis-je alors que notre charriot s'engage sur le chemin de parade.

Le bruit est assourdissant. Il y a déjà trois charriots qui se sont engagés avant nous, et apparemment quelque chose de majeur est arrivé. Mais peu importe. Bientôt, ils ne verront que nous.

– Un… commence Eta.

– Deux…

– Trois !

D'un même mouvement, on arrache nos têtes de poissons, les envoyant valser sur les côtés du charriot. La réaction est immédiate; notre district est acclamé de tous les côtés. Je lève les bras bien hauts et fais mon plus grand sourire. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir qu'Eta fait de même. On est les stars de la soirée et c'est ainsi que ça devrait se passer. Ils peuvent nous lancer ce qu'ils veulent, on sortira vainqueur. _Je_ sortirai vainqueur.

– Mizar ! Eta ! s'exclame les voix autour de nous avec admiration.

C'est ça. C'est pour ça que je me suis entraîné toute ma vie. J'y avais renoncé, pour mes parents, pour Tea. Mais le faire, maintenant… Je me sens plus en vie que jamais. Que je m'en sois rendu compte où non, c'est ce que je recherchais, ce dont j'avais besoin. Participer aux Jeux. Et les gagner. Changer ma vie.

– Je vois que tu es dans ton personnage, me murmure Eta sans me regarder.

– Quel personnage ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres et elle hausse les épaules.

– Rien. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

On se tourne à nouveau vers l'avant, devenant pour de bon les tributs du quatrième district. Le spectacle a commencé. Le meilleur de notre vie.

* * *

_Je suis nulle en description de vêtements, il faut m'excuser. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous aillez une idée des costumes, mais vraiment, laissez aller votre imagination. :) Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? (du chapitre bien sûr ! Mais des costumes aussi si vous voulez :)  
_


	19. Les conflits intérieurs

_Ok, tout d'abord: Wow ! :O Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu autant de réponses sur le dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça ? :') Ça a battu un record ^^ Merci, merci, merci ! J'ai créer un dossier de Bloc-notes pour compiler vos points, avec vos Pseudos, c'est tout propre et clair. :D Je tiens à nouveau à rappeler, si vous n'avez pas de compte, n'oubliez pas de signer votre nom ou je ne pourrai pas vous donner de point.  
_

_Donc, deuxième chapitre des parades. On continue avec les costumes de loufoques. Mes amis m'aident pour certains, heureusement, sinon j'aurais été à court d'imagination bien vite, XD. Ce chapitre est plus sérieux que le dernier, tout de même, mais je crois qu'il reste tout aussi intéressant :) J'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez trouver les différents tributs après l'avoir lu. J'ai essayé de clarifié le caractère de certains (en particulier Laurel XD). Et j'espère être restée dans l'esprit de Greir, qui est quand même difficile à faire pour moi. Bref.  
_

**Question 02: Quels tributs voudriez-vous voir former des alliances ?**

_Je ne vais évidemment pas répondre à cette question, ça ne serait pas très professionnel. J'ai des secrets à garder, tout de même.  
_

_Enjoy !  
_

* * *

**Parades**

_Les conflits intérieurs  
_

* * *

_**Greir Redpool, 14 ans, District 5**_

Les pacificateurs me poussent dans une pièce et m'obligent à m'asseoir sur un siège. Depuis la moisson, on dirait qu'ils ont tous décidé que je ne me laisserais pas faire et qu'il faut m'escorter partout. Ils ont peut-être raison, remarque.

– Faîtes attention à celle-là, elle griffe, prévient l'un d'eux au groupe de personnes dans la pièce.

– Je pense qu'on peut gérer une gamine, merci, dit quelqu'un d'une voix suffisante.

– On vous aura prévenu. dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils ressortent après un salut, claquant la porte derrière eux. Je reste sur le siège sans bouger, regardant autour de moi avec attention. Il y a deux hommes, dont l'un qui s'habille d'une espèce de robe vraiment ignoble et l'autre qui a les cheveux arc-en-ciel, et une femme aux longs ongles dorés. Ils me regardent tous les trois avec dégoût. Je ne dois pas avoir bonne mine. J'ai à peine dormi de la nuit et je porte encore mes vêtements de la moisson.

– Il a fallut qu'on se retrouve avec la sauvage, gémit la femme en secouant la tête tristement.

Je lui lance un regard noir mais reste silencieuse, comme à mon habitude. Je sais ce qui s'en vient; la parade. Ça veut dire qu'ils doivent m'habiller et me peigner. Ils peuvent être sûrs que je ne vais pas les laisser faire sans me débattre. Ce n'est pas comme si me mettre présentable changerait quoi que ce soit. Personne ne voudra être mon sponsor. Pas la folle.

– Laisse-toi faire, petite. C'est pour ton bien, dit l'homme en robe avec un sourire qu'il doit croire rassurant.

Comme s'ils savaient vraiment ce qui est bien pour moi. Si c'était le cas, ils ne me forceraient pas à participer aux Jeux. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, ramenant mes genoux à mon cou et entourant mes jambes de mes bras. Je ne les quitte pas des yeux, ne voulant pas qu'ils m'attaquent par surprise.

Ils s'approchent tous en même temps et je laisse échapper un petit gémissement inquiet. Alors que l'homme aux cheveux arc-en-ciel tend la main pour s'emparer de mon bras, je saute au bas du siège et cours vers la porte. Elle est barrée. J'entends un ricanement mauvais derrière moi et me retourne. Ils sont déjà sur moi. Je me laisse tomber au sol et rampe entre leur jambe à toute vitesse.

– Attrapez-là ! s'exclame la femme d'une voix aiguë.

Je me précipite dans un coin et m'appuie le dos au mur. Le même manège se répète à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'ils tentent en vain de m'attraper. Je les griffe et les mords quelques fois pour échapper à leurs emprises. Ça se déroule ainsi un bon moment avant qu'ils n'abandonnent.

– Gardes ! s'écrit l'homme en robe.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et les deux pacificateurs de tout à l'heure font irruption. L'un d'eux à un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

– Restreignez-là, ordonne l'homme aux drôles de cheveux.

Ils hochent la tête et s'approchent de moi. Je gémis et me laisse tomber au sol, les mains sur les oreilles. Je sais déjà que je ne peux pas leur échapper. Si seulement Elmo était là ! Celui au sourire malsain s'empare d'un de mes bras et le tord vicieusement dans mon dos.

– Comprends ta situation, la môme ! dit-il à mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcourt et je me laisse traîner mollement vers le siège. Ils sortent des entraves et m'attachent les pieds et les jambes. Alors que le pacificateur est au-dessus de moi, terminant de m'attacher le bras droit, je lui crache au visage. Son regard noir se tourne vers moi et il me crache lui aussi dessus. Un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres

– Sale folle, va.

Les deux pacificateurs sortent de la pièce et je sens les larmes qui menacent de monter, quand je me rends compte que je ne peux même pas m'essuyer, mais je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et reste stoïque.

– Juste pour ce petit numéro, on ne va pas t'anesthésier, ricane l'homme aux cheveux arc-en-ciel. Et je vais même dire à ma collègue de faire pareil avec le garçon. La douleur partagée vous permettra peut-être de vous rapprocher, qui sait.

Il fait signe à la femme, qui s'éloigne avec un sourire satisfait. Je sens mon ventre se contracter, me demandant de quoi il parle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

La douleur est insoutenable et je ne peux pas retenir mes cris. Dans la pièce d'à côté, j'entends mon partenaire de district – quel est son nom déjà ? – crier une fois lui aussi, recevant le même traitement que moi. Je tente de m'enfuir dans des rêves; des souvenirs de moments passés avec Elmo. Les seuls moments où j'ai vraiment été heureuse. J'essaie de me croire dans ma cabane, sur le sol poussiéreux, en paix, en sécurité. Mais rien n'y fait, j'ai trop mal.

– Et une de mise, dit la femme.

Un autre cri m'échappe, s'épuisant rapidement, mes cordes vocales n'étant pas habituées à ce que je les utilise autant. Je sens le scalpel pénétrer la chair de ma joue gauche alors qu'ils font la deuxième incision. Et déjà, c'est la partie la moins douloureuse. Je tente de me débattre à nouveau, agitant les bras et les mains, mais ils me tiennent fermement et ignorent mes tentatives comme si elles n'avaient même pas lieues.

– Ça t'apprendra à ne pas suivre les ordres, me susurre la femme à l'oreille.

Les larmes coulent vraiment le long de mes joues cette fois alors qu'ils soudent les plaques à ma peau et recousent le tout avec une lenteur insupportable.

– C'est fini. Occupez-vous du reste, vous savez quoi faire, dit la voix que je peux maintenant reconnaître facilement; celle de mon styliste. L'homme aux cheveux multicolores.

Et tout devient noir.

* * *

– Greir ? Ça va ?

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je suis couchée sur le dos et je n'ai plus d'entraves. Je tourne la tête vers la voix et me retrouve nez à nez avec mon partenaire de district. On ne s'est pas adressés une seule parole depuis la moisson. Il me regarde, le front plissé. Est-ce que ça serait… de l'inquiétude ?

– Tu es réveillée, enfin ! On doit y aller, la parade commence bientôt. Tu te sens capable de marcher ?

Je hoche la tête faiblement. Il se lève et se met de profil pour parler à quelqu'un. Mon regard embrumé se clarifie et je le regarde de plus près. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Il a deux petites plaques métalliques sous les yeux, au niveau des pommettes, avec des fils qui en sortent et s'enroulent autour de son corps jusqu'à ses souliers. Je lève une main tremblante et touche mes joues. Mes doigts entrent en contact avec une surface froide et des fils de plastique.

Un gémissement m'échappe et mon partenaire se tourne vers moi, alarmé. Son regard se pose sur ma main et la compréhension s'étale sur son visage.

– Tu ne les avais pas encore vues ? Apparemment, on est sensés être des genres de robots générateurs d'énergie. Je ne comprends vraiment pas leurs trains de pensées.

Il a un petit rire nerveux et fait un tour sur lui-même. Il porte un vêtement gris métallique et des fils de toutes sortes de couleurs sont branchés un peu partout. Ses cheveux sont eux aussi d'une couleur gris métallique, et deux fils au niveau de sa nuque semblent plantés dans sa tête. Sur son épaule gauche dénudée, on peut voir un code numérique avec des numéros en dessous. Et ses yeux sont rouges. Je regarde mon corps du mieux que je peux et constate que je suis habillée exactement de la même façon. Mes cheveux sont de la même couleur, et ils les ont heureusement gardés aussi longs qu'avant.

– C'est bien et tout, mais est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de nous implanter le métal ? marmonne-t-il. Ils auraient pu le coller… On est prit avec ça au moins pour la durée des Jeux, maintenant.

Je le regarde de plus près. Même s'il sourit et se déplace comme si tout va bien, son visage est blanc et on peut encore deviner les rides de douleur. Il a autant souffert que moi. Un frisson me parcourt alors que je repense à ce que je viens de vivre.

– On doit y aller, Greir, me dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers moi. Ça va bientôt commencer. On est les derniers, à cause de notre… opération, finit-il en grimaçant.

Je hoche la tête et me lève lentement. La tête me tourne, mais je suis à peu près en contrôle. Quand on arrive dans la pièce, tous les tributs sont déjà dans leur charriot respectif et ceux du un et du deux sont déjà partis. Mon partenaire s'empare gentiment de ma main, comme le faisait Elmo de temps en temps, dans mon district, et m'entraîne vers notre charriot en courant à moitié. Il m'aide à grimper et me sourit gentiment.

– Au moins, le costume ne nous va pas si mal.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête.

– Tu n'es pas bavarde, hein ? Bah, peu importe.

Je me demande comment il peut rire, dans cette situation. Notre charriot s'ébranle.

– C'est parti, murmure-t-il entre ses dents.

Je le regarde et il me fait un clin d'œil.

– On va leur montrer, au Capitole. Des robots, ça ne s'éteint pas facilement.

Un petit sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres et le sien s'agrandit. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elmo me fait sourire. C'est aussi la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elmo me regarde avec considération, avec respect. Comme une égale.

Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne son nom.

* * *

_**Oris Vermann, 15 ans, District 6**_

Je tourne et retourne l'améthyste dans mes mains, alors que par la fenêtre je peux voir le soleil se lever. On ne peut pas encore l'apercevoir, dans le Capitole, à cause des montagnes. Mais on peut le deviner par la luminosité plus grande du ciel, par les couleurs mauve, rouge, orange et jaune. Par la ville qui s'éveille, alors que les lumières s'allument dans les maisons et que de plus en plus de passants s'amassent dans les rues.

Devant notre bâtiment d'entraînement, dans lequel nous sommes arrivés il y a quelques heures déjà, il y a une foule de gens excités qui tentent d'apercevoir en vain des tributs. Nous. Moi. Les fenêtres sont toutes teintes, et ils doivent le savoir. Mais puisque ce ne sont pas encore tous les districts qui sont arrivés au Capitole, ils peuvent parfois en voir, deux à la fois, alors qu'ils sont précipités à l'intérieur.

Je soupire longuement. Je me demande si c'était pareil pour mon frère, quand il est arrivé ici. Peut-être se tenait-il devant la même fenêtre que moi, à observer les gens du Capitole avec dégoût. Peut-être pensait-il à sa famille, qui l'attendait dans son district. Il devait être inquiet, perdu.

Mais peu importe ce que Lennox ressentait. Je ne veux pas être lui. Je veux changer les choses. Je suis Oris, le cadet de ma famille. Pas Lennox, qui a fait confiance stupidement et c'est fait tuer stupidement. Je vais survivre et je vais revenir. Et je pourrai enfin faire le deuil de mon grand frère.

Je lance la pierre et la rattrape, répétant le geste plusieurs fois, comme je le fais si souvent à la maison quand quelque chose va mal. Ça me détend, ça me nettoie de mes pensées négatives. Mais ici, alors que la parade commence dans quelques heures, c'est difficile d'oublier ce qui va mal.

Je me lève finalement et m'étire longuement. Je dois avoir d'énormes cernes. Je me demande si les autres tributs ont dormi. Et si oui, comment ont-ils réussis ? Pour les prochaines semaines, je peux être sûr de manquer de sommeil. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup dormir pour fonctionner le lendemain. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas une exception.

Lennox, je vais te montrer c'est quoi, être un gagnant. Je ne finirai pas comme toi.

* * *

– J'ai eu l'idée du siècle pour cette année ! s'exclame mon styliste.

Je lui lance un regard morose et croise les bras, alors qu'ils s'affairent tous autour de moi avec précipitation. C'est le même styliste qui fait les costumes de notre district depuis une bonne dizaine d'année – c'est lui qui me l'a annoncé avec fierté tout à l'heure, – et ils sont tous absolument horrible chaque année, de ce que je me souviens. Une idée du siècle venant de lui est un mauvais présage.

– On m'a chuchoté que ceux du cinq reçoivent un implant. Je pensais faire la même chose, mais puisqu'ils passent avant nous dans la parade, les gens diront que nous les avons copiés. Mais il n'y a aucun problème, ton costume va être ma-gni-fique, me chuchote-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Je hoche vaguement la tête et reste silencieux. Il peut bien m'habiller en grosse roue géante, si ça lui plaît. Je ne m'attends pas à recevoir des sponsors, et Pomeline encore moins que moi. Comme pour Lennox, je ne pourrai compter que sur moi-même. Sauf que lui n'a pas eu assez confiance pour rester seul dans l'arène. Et c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas lui.

Un long processus douloureux s'ensuit afin de me mettre « tout beau tout neuf », comme ils disent. Je me laisse faire sans me plaindre. C'est le seul conseil sensé que j'ai reçu de mon mentor depuis le train. La plupart du temps, il a le regard vide, parfois se mettant à pleurer ou à rire sans raison apparente. Il est tellement drogué qu'il ne semble même pas se rendre compte d'où il est la plupart du temps. Et déjà, il semble moins pire que l'autre mentor avec qui s'est retrouvée Pomeline. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai fait exprès d'avoir le plus éveillé. Apparemment, les mentors ont choisis d'eux-mêmes quel tribut ils voulaient. Et de toute manière, Pomeline semble assez satisfaite de son propre mentor.

Je me perds dans mes pensées sans trop faire attention à ce que les stylistes font avec moi. Parfois, ils me demandent de me lever, d'écarter un bras, une jambe. De pencher la tête. Je fais ce qu'ils m'ordonnent sans me poser de question. Il n'y a que quand je me retrouve complètement nu que je ressens un grand inconfort, mais mon styliste, le devinant probablement, a fait vite pour me permettre de me rhabiller.

Et bientôt j'ai dû enfiler un costume moulant d'un blanc immaculé. Ils y ont collés de petites plumes, et mes pieds ont été affublés de souliers jaunes en formes de serres. Dans mon dos, ils ont fixés de grandes ailes d'oiseau, et à mon cou ils ont mis un collier avec un grand parchemin accroché au bout.

Et tout cela est sensé représenter un pigeon voyageur.

Parce qu'un pigeon voyageur, ça transporte des messages, s'est exclamé mon styliste. J'ai envie de lever les yeux au ciel et de les garder ainsi toute l'éternité. Vraiment ? Le district de l'industrie des transports est représenté par un pigeon voyageur ? Mais où vont-ils chercher leurs idées ?

* * *

Pomeline se tient aussi éloignée de moi que possible. De temps en temps, je peux apercevoir les petits coups d'œil effrayés qu'elle me lance. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit en colère, après avoir appris que je ne voulais pas faire équipe avec elle. Je l'aurais été, en tout cas. Mais je ne comprends pas trop d'où vient sa peur. Que s'imagine-t-elle, que je vais lui sauter dessus et la tuer ?

Je détourne les yeux. Mais bien sûr, que c'est ce qu'elle pense. Après tout, si je l'abandonne alors qu'on se connait depuis des années, qui dit que je ne suis pas prêt à la tuer ? Une vague de culpabilité me submerge à nouveau, comme chaque fois que je suis en sa présence. Je sais que je ne peux absolument pas faire équipe avec elle, car elle ne ferait que baisser mes chances de réussites. Et je dois gagner. Mais quand je la vois ainsi, toute tremblante et apeurée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle pourrait peut-être vivre plus longtemps, si elle était avec moi.

Je chasse ces pensées de ma tête, me concentrant sur les autres tributs. Ceux du cinq, du onze et du douze ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais tous les autres sont là. Les tributs du trois et du huit se parlent tranquillement entre eux, ainsi que ceux du quatre. Les autres sont tous séparés, s'ignorant consciencieusement, comme moi et Pomeline. Et le gamin du sept pleure sans arrêt, tout seul dans son coin. Je plains sa partenaire de district, qui doit être dans le même conflit moral que moi.

* * *

Le signal est finalement donné de monter dans les charriots. Je grimpe en premier et tends sans m'en rendre compte ma main vers Pomeline, pour l'aider. Elle a un mouvement de recul et je rétracte précipitamment ma main, évitant de la regarder. Un moment je lui dis que je l'abandonne à son sort, et l'autre j'essaie de lui rendre service ? Il va falloir que je me décide ! Je dois être ferme dans ma décision. Il n'est pas question qu'elle s'imagine pouvoir me faire confiance.

C'est vite notre tour et le charriot s'avance lentement, les chevaux visiblement bien dressés. Je jette un coup d'œil à Pomeline. Alors que dans mon costume j'ai l'air complètement ridicule, le sien lui va étonnement bien. Elle ressemble à un mélange d'oiseau et d'ange, avec ses longs cheveux en boucles et ses grands yeux innocents. Avec cette apparence, elle pourrait peut-être même attirer des sponsors simplement parce qu'ils auraient pitié d'elle.

Je ramène mon attention vers l'avant, vers le Capitole. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle. C'est ma victoire qui est importante, et c'est tout ce qui doit compter pour moi.

* * *

_**Laurel Wellwood, 15 ans, District 7**_

– Tu as de la chance, me chuchote une femme aux lèvres bleus avec un sourire complice. Pleione est la nouvelle star de la mode. La dernière collection qu'elle a présentée a été la plus populaire de l'année.

– Vraiment ? Pourquoi s'occupe-t-elle de mon district alors ? On est que le sept… dis-je avec curiosité.

– Elle dit que…

– C'est parce que je voulais faire le district des bois et papiers. J'ai créé une robe, il y a quelques mois, mais je n'avais aucune occasion de la présenter. Alors je l'ai conservé pour la parade des Jeux, dit une voix douce.

Je relève la tête alors que l'assistante à côté de moi sursaute violemment. Une minuscule femme, un peu rondelette et affublée d'une magnifique robe rouge se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ondule jusqu'à moi et me tend la main.

– Mon nom est Pleione. Je suis ta styliste pour les Jeux.

Je lui serre la main avec réserve.

– Tes yeux bridés sont magnifique. On n'en voit plus beaucoup, dans le Capitole.

– Je suis la seule de mon district.

– Je vois. On va utiliser ça à notre avantage, alors.

Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement. Ayant rencontré les assistants, j'étais vraiment inquiète du costume avec lequel je me retrouverais. Mais heureusement, cette femme semble avoir une tête sur les épaules. Et je veux attirer le plus de sponsors possible.

– Est-elle prête pour la robe ? demande-t-elle à la femme aux lèvres bleues.

Celle-ci hoche la tête et lui résume tout ce qu'ils ont faits depuis que je suis entrée dans la salle. Pleione m'ordonne de me lever et me tourne autour, touchant différentes parties de mon corps et prenant des notes dans un petit calepin.

– Tu es un peu trop maigre, mais ça ira. Tu as une bonne grandeur, de belles formes. Tu fais un excellent mannequin.

Je me sens rougir alors qu'elle s'éloigne à grande enjambée, après avoir donné ses ordres aux assistants. Ceux-ci s'affairent immédiatement sur moi, particulièrement mes cheveux. Ils les attachent en une coiffe compliquée au dessus de mon cou. Ils ajoutent des bijoux, tous faits en bois sculpté. Puis, ils me mettent la robe.

Elle est faîte en papier. Du vrai papier, de la couleur des parchemins, le genre de papier qui se déchire relativement facilement. Elle ressemble à une robe de bal, le genre qu'on peut voir parfois à la télévision. Une robe de bal en papier.

– Fais bien attention de ne pas bouger brusquement. Elle est extrêmement fragile, me conseille Pleione en faisant les derniers ajustements.

– C'est promis.

Elle me place devant un miroir et me laisse m'admirer. La robe est magnifique, bien sûr, mais je le suis aussi. Je ne m'étais jamais vue aussi belle. Hier, à la moisson, je me croyais belle, mais là… Mon père va avoir une crise cardiaque en me voyant à l'écran.

– Fais-les tous tomber amoureux de toi, me murmure ma styliste avec un sourire.

Je hoche la tête. Je vais tout faire pour.

* * *

Vamos pleurniche à quelques mètres de moi, encore. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne croit pas avoir beaucoup de chances – et vraiment, il n'en a aucune, – mais il pourrait au moins faire un effort pour survivre. Tant qu'à mourir, au moins mourir en se battant. C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, en tout cas.

Quelques charriots en avant de nous, les deux tributs du trois se parlent tranquillement. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont amis, mais en tout cas ils semblent bien s'entendre. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils ont l'intention de s'allier ? Pourtant, ce serait un grand désavantage pour le gars, de devoir protéger la fillette. Elle est si minuscule, si maigre. Encore plus que Vamos.

Je regarde à nouveau Vamos. Je sais que l'abandonner est horrible de ma part, je m'en rends bien compte. Mais je veux survivre. Je dois survivre. Pour mon père. Pour ma mère. Pour Garrett. Pour moi.

Je détourne les yeux et croise délicatement les bras, prenant bien soin de ne pas abîmer la robe. Mais j'entends toujours les hoquets et les petits reniflements de mon partenaire. Je ferme les yeux, prends une grande inspiration. Dès que je suis en sa présence, je me mets en colère. Je n'y peux rien. Je me sens mal de ne pas l'aider. Je suis en colère contre le Capitole, qui permet à de si jeunes enfants d'être pigés. Et je suis en colère contre lui, qui ne fait rien pour survivre.

Il a un autre sanglot et je me retourne d'un bond, m'approchant de lui à grands pas. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et il a un mouvement de recul.

– Arrête de pleurer ! dis-je. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas avoir des chances ! Si tu continues, tu vas juste mourir au bain de sang, et personne ne se souviendra de toi, parce que tu auras été si faible et tu auras fait si pitié que personne n'aura même pris la _peine_ de te regarder ! Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Être _oublié_ de tous ?

Ma voix s'élève de plus en plus alors que je parle, sans même que je m'en rende compte, et il se met à trembler de tout son corps.

– M-mais… commence-t-il dans un murmure. Mais je vais m-mourir…

De grosses larmes coulent de ses yeux. Avant même que je ne puisse me rendre compte de mon action, je le gifle brutalement.

– RÉVEILLE-TOI À LA FIN !

Je continue de hurler, incapable de me contrôler, alors qu'il est immobile, une main sur la joue, le regard abasourdi. Des pacificateurs accourent et s'emparent de moi, me traînant à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je me débats comme je peux, et soudain, j'entends un bruit de déchirement. Je m'immobilise immédiatement et les pacificateurs me lâchent au bout de quelques secondes.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma robe. Qui est complètement détruite.

* * *

Sa main s'abat sur ma joue avec violence et je recule de quelques pas. Je retiens les larmes qui menacent de sortir, alors que ma styliste vocifère devant mon visage.

– Tu as tout ruiné ! C'est fini ! Comment veux-tu que je rattrape un truc pareil ! J'ai travaillé pendant des _mois_ pour ce moment ! Et toi tu piques une petite colère et voilà, tout s'envole !

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'affolent les assistants, me tournant autour avec frénésie.

– On n'a plus de temps. Scotchez-moi tout. Ça sera horrible, mais il va falloir espérer que le costume du garçon va donner une bonne idée du concept. Et toi, chérie, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, la voix menaçante, j'espère _sincèrement_ qu'aucun sponsor ne voudra de toi. Ça va me faire _plaisir_ de te voir crever dans l'arène !

Je me mords la lèvre, la joue encore cuisante, et lui lance un regard noir. Pas question de montrer comment ses paroles m'affectent. Pas question. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris. Il pleurait, et ça m'énervait tellement… Maintenant j'ai tout gâché. Personne ne voudra me sponsoriser avec une telle apparence. Le maquillage détruit, la robe détruite, la coiffure détruite.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je me rattraperai aux entrevues. Et avec mon score. Je me rattraperai. Il n'est pas question d'abandonner. Jamais. Je vais peut-être mourir dans l'arène, mais pas sans avoir fait tout en mon pouvoir pour survivre.

* * *

_**Yohan Flamsteed, 16 ans, District 8**_

Depuis qu'on est arrivés au Capitole, Nayad semble aux anges. Je savais qu'elle souhaitait devenir designer, mais j'ignorais à quel point la mode du Capitole la passionnait. Plus je la connais, plus je la trouve étrange. Et pourtant, ça ne me fait que l'admirer plus.

Elle est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas encore devenu fou. J'ai beau m'être porté volontaire, je n'ai aucune confiance en moi. Après avoir quitté Eli et Stein, j'ai vraiment pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait. Je me suis porté volontaire pour me faire tuer. Aussi simple que ça.

Mais Nayad est différente. Elle a été pigée, et pourtant elle n'a pas peur. Ou en tout cas, elle ne semble pas avoir peur. D'une certaine façon, elle me transmet son optimisme. Pas que je n'ai pas peur, mais je me sens en tout cas plus calme. J'accepte ma situation. Je ne peux pas être comme elle et déclarer que je ne vais pas tuer, mais du moins je ne vais pas m'en inquiéter avant que je n'y sois forcé.

– Yohan ?

Je relève la tête. Nayad me regarde, avec ses grands yeux pétillants. Mon cœur se met immédiatement à battre plus vite et je détourne rapidement les yeux.

– Ça va ? me demande-t-elle, posant sa main sur la mienne.

Un frisson me parcourt et je hoche la tête, retirant ma main précipitamment. Je commence à me demander comment elle fait pour ne rien remarquer. Quand je suis en sa présence, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier lui crie que je l'aime. Et pourtant, elle continue de se comporter normalement. Soit elle est aveugle, soit elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais pas ce que je préfèrerais.

– Tu es nerveux pour la parade ?

– Oui, plutôt, dis-je faiblement.

– Moi aussi, m'avoue-t-elle. Mais en même temps, je suis vraiment excitée. Notre district est toujours dans des costumes plutôt jolis, non ? Vu qu'on est le textile.

– Je peux pas dire que j'y ai fait très attention, les autres années.

– Pas grave, je le sais pour nous deux, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai hâte de rencontrer nos stylistes. Peut-être qu'ils pourront me donner quelques conseils pour devenir designer.

Je reste silencieux. Le premier conseil qu'ils vont lui donner, c'est de survivre aux Jeux. Et même si je l'aime et que je veux la protéger, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait les gagner. Quand bien même elle tiendrait très longtemps, il y aurait obligatoirement un affrontement final entre les deux derniers tributs. Et à moins que ce soit moi et elle qui restons, elle n'a aucune chance. Mais peut-être que c'est exactement ça. Peut-être que je dois la protéger jusqu'au bout, être celui qui tue, qui fait ce qu'il faut faire pour survivre.

Sauf qu'il y a l'orphelinat. L'orphelinat qui est aussi important pour moi que Nayad. Parce qu'il représente aussi Eli et Stein, mes deux amis, mes deux frères. Ma famille.

Je soupire longuement. Et je reviens à mon conflit depuis que je me suis porté volontaire.

Choisir entre ma famille et mon amour.

– C'est l'heure. Faîtes tout ce qu'ils vous demandent, ne vous plaignez pas. On se revoit après la parade, dit notre mentor sévèrement.

Un énorme sourire étire les lèvres de Nayad et elle se lève d'un bond, s'emparant de ma main et me tirant à sa suite. Je me laisse faire sans problème. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait me demander de faire l'impossible pour elle que je le ferais quand même.

* * *

– Comment tu me trouves ? me demande Nayad en faisant un petit tour sur elle-même.

– Très jolie.

Elle me fait son magnifique sourire.

– Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

– Tu rigoles ? J'ai l'air d'un bouffon.

– Pff, tu n'y connais rien à la mode ! Je te dis, le Capitole va t'adorer ! me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je sais qu'elle essaie seulement de me remonter le moral, mais ça fonctionne. J'ai soudainement plus confiance en moi et je redresse les épaules.

– C'est l'attitude qu'il faut prendre ! me complimente-t-elle.

Je lui souris et regarde autour de nous un moment. La plupart des tributs sont arrivés. Ceux du trois se parlent tranquillement. La fille du deux est allée leur parler tout à l'heure, et de tout évidence elle n'était pas des plus sympathiques, à en croire l'expression de la petite fille. Ceux du quatre aussi ont l'air de bien s'entendre. C'est étonnant. Habituellement, durant les parades, tous les partenaires de district semblent très distants. Je jette un coup d'œil à Nayad. J'imagine qu'il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle. Ceux du six et sept, en tout cas, s'ignorent consciencieusement.

– On va faire bonne impression. Hein, Yohan ? me demande Nayad, me sortant de mon observation.

– Certainement, dis-je d'une voix légère.

Je ne le crois pas vraiment, pas pour moi en tout cas, mais peut-être que Nayad pourrait attirer des sponsors, avec sa personnalité toujours joyeuse et légère. Et puis, question costume, on n'est dans les moins pires. Les pires sont probablement ceux du quatre, avec leur tête de poisson.

Nos costumes sont relativement simples. Faits de patchwork de différents tissus. Le mien ne me va pas très bien, j'ai l'air d'un clown. C'était peut-être le but d'ailleurs. Mais celui de Nayad, bien que dans les mêmes formes que moi, lui va très bien. Plutôt que de la rendre ridicule, ça lui donne une apparence très mignonne. Et ça reflète bien son optimisme.

– RÉVEILLE-TOI À LA FIN !

Je regarde devant nous avec surprise. La fille du sept se fait restreindre par les pacificateurs qui la sortent de la pièce. Un homme accourt vers le gamin, lui demandant si tout va bien. J'échange un regard interrogateur avec Nayad. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle hausse les épaules et je fais de même. Première chicane entre tributs, et ça fait à peine une journée.

* * *

Je suis encore ébahi, alors que notre charriot s'arrête finalement, la parade finie. Nayad a un énorme sourire excité sur le visage depuis que notre charriot est parti. Elle est allée à fond, envoyant baisers et sourires charmeurs à qui le veut. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas été si populaires. Les trois districts de carrières sont ceux qui ont reçus le plus de temps à l'écran. En particulier ceux du deux, évidemment, puisque la fille s'est faîte pousser du charriot. J'ai l'impression que les alliances de carrières ne se feront peut-être pas cette année. Ou du moins, pas entre les deux de ce district. Ce n'est qu'une bonne nouvelle pour nous, ceux qui avons été pigés. Moins les carrières travaillent ensemble, plus nous avons de chances. Ceux du neuf et du douze ont eux aussi été assez populaires. Je peux comprendre pour le douze, mais le neuf... Ils n'avaient vraiment rien de spécial, non ?

La présidente s'avance pour nous accueillir. Elle est à ce poste depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Elle doit être dans la cinquantaine, je crois, mais elle fait plutôt quarante ans. Son apparence est toujours extrêmement soignée et elle parle poliment en tout temps. Elle est une belle femme, avec une taille fine et des traits délicats, les rides subtiles ne faisant qu'augmenter son charme. Mais chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai des frissons. Une personne qui a le poste de présidente de Panem ne peut pas être gentille, et certainement pas inoffensive. C'est une femme qui peut décider de la mort de quelqu'un avec un claquement de doigt. Et selon les rumeurs, il ne faut pas la mettre en colère. Elle me semble être du genre à sourire poliment alors que quelqu'un se fait égorger à un mètre d'elle, allant peut-être même jusqu'à proposer une tasse de thé au bourreau une fois le travail fini.

Notre présidente, Amber Dawn.

Un frisson me parcourt. Ce n'est peut-être pas elle qui a inventé les Jeux, mais c'est certainement elle qui les perpétue alors qu'elle aurait le pouvoir de les arrêter. Les Jeux dans lesquels je vais probablement mourir. Ainsi que Nayad.

* * *

_La prééééésidente ! :D Bon, je sais, elle parait pas aussi diabolique que Snow, mais vraiment, Snow ne semble pas siii dangereux dans le premier volume, non ? Elle aussi, elle peut être méchante ! Je pense que je suis en amour. Enfin... non... mais... Haha. J'aime les méchants qui semblent normaux. Ceux qui utilisent leur tête.  
_

_Bon, euh, bref... Commentaires ? :D  
_


	20. On s'arrange comme on peut

_Dernier chapitre des parades. J'espère que je les ai gardées intéressantes jusqu'au bout. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec Alto, comme toujours XD Ainsi qu'avec Rendwick. Ce sont deux personnages qui pensent vraiment... différemment de la moyenne des gens. Mais bon, j'ai réussis. :) J'espère.  
_

___Je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain chapitre, car mes amis me sortent beaucoup ces temps-ci - méchants, méchants amis ! (I love you guys) - Et donc je prends du retard. Les prochains chapitres sont difficiles pour moi aussi car ils me demandent beaucoup de préparation à l'avance. J'écrivais un peu à l'aveuglette jusqu'à maintenant, avec beaucoup d'improvisation, mais d'ici au bain de sang, je dois tout organiser neat and tidy. Et les plans, c'est pas mon fort XD.  
_

_____J'ai vraiment été impressionnée jusqu'à maintenant des réponses pour chaque chapitre. Merci beaucoup de votre participation active dans mon histoire, et de vos encouragements. J'ai un plaisir immense à écrire cette histoire et à avoir vos commentaires par la suite, vous n'avez pas idée. Tellement que c'est tout ce à quoi je pense depuis un mois/un mois et demi. XD_

**Question 03: Quel costume avez-vous trouvé le plus intéressant ? (Positivement, négativement, ou les deux)_  
_**

_J'ai beaucoup aimé créer celui de Wade (gladiateur), ainsi que celui du 3 (le sapin de Noël). Mais mon préféré a vraiment été celui du sept avec les vêtements en papier (ça été inspiré par une exposition de robes médiévales en papier que j'avais vu il y a longtemps) J'ignore si c'est réellement possible d'en porter sans que ça se déchire complètement au premier mouvement mais... C'est pourquoi cette histoire est une fiction. ^^  
_

_Bref, bonne lecture ! :') Désolée de la particulièrement longue NdA.  
_

* * *

**Parades**

_On s'arrange comme on peut  
_

* * *

_**Silver Ivory, 17 ans, District 9**_

– Alors comme ça, vous êtes alliés, grogne Erkens en me jetant un regard noir.

Wren hoche la tête, enfournant une nouvelle bouchée.

– Es-tu sûr, mon gars ? Elle est une fille de pacificateur, elle risque de te planter un couteau dans le dos.

– Je ne ferais pas ça ! dis-je en me redressant.

– Tu vois, elle ment déjà !

– Je m'en fou. Si elle me trahit, je n'aurais qu'à la tuer. Fin d'histoire, dit calmement mon partenaire en avalant sa bouchée.

– Ok, soyez alliés alors. Mais je ne donnerai des conseils qu'à toi, s'exclame Erkens en regardant Wren.

– On n'avait pas l'intention de tout faire ensemble, de toute manière, dis-je en bougonnant.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un mentor, un adulte, soit aussi borné dans ses opinions. Des jeunes, je peux comprendre, mais un adulte devrait savoir que ce n'est pas de ma faute, si mon père est un pacificateur.

Une fois encore, je sens la colère bouillonner en moi. Je n'y peux rien. Dès que je pense à mon père, aux Jeux ou à la moisson, la rage m'envahit à nouveau. Et ça arrive malheureusement un peu trop souvent à mon goût.

Mais peu importe. C'est cette colère qui me permet de ne pas m'effondrer, alors je n'ai qu'à l'utiliser comme énergie pour survivre. Plus je suis en colère, plus je pourrai me défendre dans l'arène, et même tuer. De toute manière, les autres tributs vont tous me détester, une fois qu'ils apprendront que je suis la fille d'un pacificateur. Alors pourquoi pas les détester avant qu'eux ne le fassent.

* * *

L'équipe de préparation s'affaire autour de moi, et je subis le traitement en silence. Ils papotent sans me prêter attention, comme si je n'existais même pas, et je grince les dents de frustration. Alors c'est ça. Dans les districts je suis détestée, dans le Capitole je suis ignorée. Ils doivent probablement se dire que je n'ai aucune chance de survivre. Je vais leur montrer qu'ils se trompent.

– Silver, dit une voix douce.

J'ouvre les yeux. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tient devant moi, un gentil sourire aux lèvres.

– Je suis ton styliste pour les Jeux, Janek. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, continue-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la serre timidement, surprise du respect qu'il me témoigne.

– J'ai lu le pamphlet des tributs de cette année. Tu es une fille de pacificateur.

Des exclamations choquées retentissent dans la pièce alors que tous les yeux se fixent sur moi.

– Oui… dis-je avec hésitation.

– Je suis vraiment navré que tu te sois retrouvée pigée. Peut-être qu'avec ton sacrifice, les règles seront enfin changées et les enfants de pacificateurs ne pourront plus être éligibles.

Je hoche faiblement la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, mais en même temps je suis frustrée que les règles n'aient pas été changées plus tôt. Avant que je ne sois pigée. Et puis, maintenant que j'ai rencontré Wren, et que j'ai vu les autres tributs à leur moisson, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi j'aurais le droit d'y échapper et pas eux. Ce n'est pas comme si je suis mieux qu'eux. Tant qu'à moi, les enfants du Capitole devraient tous être éligibles, autant que ceux des districts, et même, plus.

En fait, tant qu'à moi, les Jeux ne devraient tout simplement pas exister.

– Pour cette raison, reprend mon styliste devant mon silence, nous allons tout faire pour t'aider à gagner. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourne vers les autres dans la pièce, qui hochent la tête avec excitation. L'atmosphère change subitement alors que tout le monde est au petit soin avec moi, s'excusant quand ils me font mal, et essayant de me rassurer du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Je reste ébahie devant un tel changement, ainsi que dégoûtée. C'est ainsi qu'ils auraient dû être depuis le début, et avec tous les tributs, pas seulement moi, la fille d'un pacificateur.

Ma colère envers mon père me revient à nouveau. C'est à cause de lui. Tout est à cause de lui. Depuis mon arrivée dans le neuvième district, je n'ai été connue que comme la fille d'un pacificateur. Et même maintenant, alors que je vais entrer les Jeux, je ne suis que cela. La fille d'un pacificateur. C'est comme si Silver n'existe pas.

Sauf qu'ils se trompent tous. Silver Ivory est là plus que jamais, et ils vont l'apprendre.

* * *

Je regarde mon costume, les sourcils hauts.

– Les tributs de l'année passée étaient pas déguisés en épouvantail aussi ? demandai-je à une assistante, mon styliste ayant quitté la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt, me déclarant parfaite.

– Oui, mais le tissu n'était pas fait en lin ! C'est une idée de génie, non ? Janek est si talentueux !

– Oui, _si_ talentueux… dis-je sarcastiquement

Heureusement pour moi, les gens du Capitole ne semblent pas comprendre cet humour. Ils m'offrent tous un immense sourire et continuent de me complimenter. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ils me promettent que je vais attirer tous les regards, et ensuite ils me transforment en épouvantail. Non, pas juste en épouvantail. En épouvantail dont le tissu est en lin !

Sérieusement ?

* * *

– Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, dis-je une nouvelle fois à un Wren tout excité.

– Tu veux attirer les sponsors, oui ou non ? On s'entend que ce ne sont pas les costumes qui vont faire le travail.

– Je sais mais… On va avoir l'air plus ridicules qu'autre chose, non ?

– Et ainsi, on va se faire remarquer ! Après, il suffira de les accrocher avec les entrevues ! Allez, tu dois le faire avec moi, sinon ça ne sert à rien.

Je pousse un long soupir alors que notre charriot passe les portes massives qui mènent sur les rues du Capitole. Où une foule immense nous attend.

– Ce n'est que vingt petites minutes. Ça va passer vite, tu vas voir, me dit Wren, essayant toujours me de convaincre.

– Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ?

– Si tu en trouves, je t'en prie, partage ! Moi je ne vois rien d'autre.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça. Les autres tributs vont tous rire de nous, dis-je d'une voix basse.

– Ne t'en fais pas. T'as vu les costumes de certains ? On est vraiment dans les moins pires. Alors, tu le fais ou non ? Ça commence !

– Ok, ok. Je le fais, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me sourit et me serre subtilement la main, y mettant une petite pression rassurante, pendant que les caméras ne sont pas sur nous. Je lui souris à mon tour.

– Go !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et croise les doigts mentalement pour que ça fonctionne. Le but est d'attirer le regard des gens sur nous, aussi simple que ça. Une fois qu'ils nous ont remarqués, même si c'est en tant que bouffons, on pourra les accrocher réellement avec les entrevues. J'espère.

Je ferme les yeux et lève les bras, les gardant bien à l'horizontale. Prendre la position d'un épouvantail. C'est ça le plan de Wren.

– Ça fonctionne, s'exclame ce dernier avec excitation. Ils nous pointent du doigt !

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi avec effarement. En effet, les gens nous regardent. Les deux tributs aux bras levés qui se comporte comme des épouvantails. Wren lance des clins d'œil ici et là et je reste figée d'étonnement. Après l'avoir vu si sérieux et si en colère, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse se comporter ainsi devant les gens du Capitole, les gens responsables de notre situation. Mais je me décide enfin à faire comme lui. Le but est de gagner, quoique ça puisse prendre. Alors s'il faut plaire à ces imbéciles du Capitole, c'est ce que nous ferons.

Les minutes passent et les gens crient nos noms avec enthousiasme. Je n'en reviens pas qu'une simple action comme lever les bras puisse attirer leurs regards. Mais j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir deux tributs du même district travailler ensemble ainsi. Bien sûr, les carrières le font. Mais pas les autres.

– C'est bientôt fini tu crois ? me murmure Wren, prenant bien soin de garder son sourire aux lèvres.

– Plus que quelques minutes. Pourquoi ?

– J'ai mal aux bras, avoue-t-il. Pas toi ?

– Oui, plutôt, dis-je avec un petit rire.

On se sourit, un vrai sourire. Notre alliance fonctionne sans problème, jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être même un peu trop bien. J'ai l'impression que je m'attache à lui. Ce n'est pas trop grave maintenant, mais dans l'arène, quand l'heure critique aura sonnée, ce sera un problème. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'on ne soit pas une équipe. Après aujourd'hui, je sais qu'on peut très bien travailler ensemble. Et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule.

* * *

_**Rendwick Whishart, 15 ans, District 10**_

– On a toujours des perdants ! se plaint l'assistante à ma gauche.

– Cette année est particulièrement malchanceuse. L'as-tu vu ? Quoiqu'il porte, personne ne voudra de lui.

– La pauvre Laetitia, qui espérait pouvoir s'occuper d'un district plus important après cette année !

– Avec ces deux là, personne ne va remarquer ses créations...

– Elle était si déprimée hier, quand elle les a vus...

– Regardez-moi ces boutons ! Comment sommes-nous sensés rendre _ça_ beau ?

– Et ses cheveux… Ne s'en occupe-t-il jamais ?

Je cesse de les écouter. Depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la pièce, ils n'ont pas arrêté de ce plaindre comme si je n'étais pas là. Comme si j'étais un insecte qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être remarqué.

Mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que ce sont eux, les insectes. Parce que durant la parade, c'est _mon_ nom qui sera crié, et non le leur. Et c'est _mes_ meurtres que les gens applaudiront. Ils peuvent m'ignorer autant qu'ils le veulent, mais c'est eux qui se ridiculisent. _Je_ suis la star, pas eux. C'est moi que tout Panem va regarder avec attention, alors que je plonge mon couteau dans le cou d'un tribut. C'est moi, rien que moi. Eux, personne ne saura même qu'ils se sont occupés de mon costume.

Ils disent que les tributs doivent absolument se retrouver dans l'arène, une fois pigés. Si je tuais l'un des ces insipides Capitolites, m'enverraient-ils quand même ? Peut-être que non. Et même s'ils m'envoyaient, ils me tueraient probablement d'un éclair dès les premières secondes. N'empêche, à les entendre jacasser au dessus de moi, se sentant tellement supérieurs, j'aimerais vraiment les étrangler. M'emparer de leur pince à épiler et le planter à répétition dans leur corps. Ou bien m'emparer de la tête de celui à ma gauche et la frapper aussi fort que possible sur le siège. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Jusqu'à qu'il ne ressemble qu'à un amas ensanglanté méconnaissable. Ces connards de stylistes qui se croient le nombril du monde.

J'avais de la culpabilité, avec Iris. Parce qu'elle était belle, gentille. Elle m'avait même adressé la parole une fois. Elle n'avait eu aucune expression de dégoût sur le visage. Elle était différente des autres. Mais eux, ceux du Capitole... Eux ne méritent aucun respect, aucune culpabilité. Ils méritent tous de mourir. Et quoi de mieux que ce soit moi qui pose l'acte. Qui les achève. Qui leur permette de ne plus vivre leur vie insipide. Leur vie qui ne les mènera à rien sauf à se ridiculiser. Je leur rendrais un service, vraiment.

Les assistants continuent de s'occuper de moi, et chaque fois qu'ils me causent de la douleur, j'imagine que je leur cause le double, et même le triple de souffrance. Un ciseau dans l'œil, un orteil coupé, les ongles arrachés. Signer mon nom dans la chair du ventre. Faire un dessin au sol avec le sang.

Les voir pleurer, crier, se tordre de douleur. Mourir.

Leur faire comprendre que ce sont eux, les insectes. Eux, les moins que rien. Leur faire comprendre que je suis supérieur. Je suis plus important. Je suis meilleur. Leur faire comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils me supplient d'achever leur vie, car ils ne la méritent pas.

C'est moi, le maître.

* * *

Je regarde mon costume avec dégoût. Même s'ils avaient eu les tributs les plus beaux du monde, ces costumes auraient tout ruiné. Des costumes de cochon. Rose, moulant, poilu, avec la queue en tirebouchon collée au derrière. Pour rajouter à la laideur, ils ont aussi mis deux oreilles de _vaches_ sur la tête. Pour signifier que plusieurs animaux sont élevés, dans notre district, comme me l'a joyeusement expliqué ma styliste, Laetitia quelque chose.

À côté de moi, Eevi regarde dans le vide. Elle ne semble pas concernée le moins du monde par son costume, ni d'ailleurs par ce qui l'entoure en général. Elle ne tremble plus, ne pleure plus. Elle me jette même parfois des regards, et il n'y a aucune émotion particulière dans ses yeux. Elle semble détendue. En tout temps.

Ça me met en rage. Je voulais en faire une de mes victimes. Elle semblait si innocente, si délicieuse à tuer. L'observer alors que le désespoir l'envahit était un plaisir que je me réservais avec impatience. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr que ce sera possible. Elle était une proie facile, c'est pourquoi je la voulais comme première victime. Même si elle se débattait, on fait à un peu près le même poids. Si j'ai une arme, c'est moi qui ait l'avantage.

J'ai bien observé les autres tributs. Il y a les deux petites du trois et du six, mais elles sont trop jeunes à mon goût. Les deux jolies filles carrières, du un et du quatre, sont probablement bien trop fortes pour moi. Celles du sept et du onze semblent aussi trop dangereuses. Elles seraient du genre à se défendre et à peut-être réussir à me tuer.

Il reste encore quelques filles, bien sûr, mais Eevi est celle avec qui j'ai le plus de chance, car elle aurait sa garde baissée avec moi. On vient du même district, après tout. Qu'elle s'en rende compte ou non, inconsciemment elle aurait tendance à me faire plus confiance que les autres tributs.

Je sais que je suis faible et que je ne peux pas me battre. C'est pour ça que je dois trouver une victime aussi faible que moi. Une victime que je pourrai tuer en toute tranquillité. Et enfin assouvir mes désirs. Mais je ne veux pas tuer un pantin sans émotion. Je veux qu'elle hurle, qu'elle crie à l'aide. Qu'elle ait peur.

Je vais devoir l'observer de près. Et j'espère sincèrement que les émotions vont revenir sur son visage. Mais je vais aussi observer les autres filles. Il vaut mieux que j'ai un plan de rechange, au cas où ça ne fonctionne pas avec Eevi. Il n'est pas question que je meurs dans l'arène sans avoir moi-même commis un meurtre. Il n'en est pas question.

Pour moi, mais aussi pour humilier mes parents. Car avoir une bonne réputation est si important pour eux. Comment puis-je ne pas ruiner cela ? Assouvir mon plus grand plaisir, et faire honte à mes parents. D'une pierre deux coups.

* * *

_**Winna Aldjoy, 16 ans, District 11**_

– Enlève ça aussi, me dit sévèrement l'homme.

Apparemment, il est mon styliste. Je pose les mains sur mon oreille et lui lance un regard de défi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce ce que.

– C'est important pour moi.

Il soupire longuement et je croise les bras.

– On ne va pas le perdre. Je vais le mettre un fond de la pièce, là. Ok ? Alors enlève-le.

Je m'obtempère de mauvaise grâce, détachant délicatement l'anneau argent qui ne quitte jamais mon oreille gauche. Sana porte le double à son oreille droite. C'était un cadeau de nos parents pour nos dix ans. Ils avaient économisés très longtemps pour pouvoir l'acheter.

– C'est ton souvenir, j'imagine ? me demande le styliste distraitement.

– Oui.

Un soupçon de tristesse me traverse. Ça ne fait qu'une journée et Sana me manque déjà. Ce matin je me suis réveillée en sursaut, pensant qu'elle pleurait à côté de moi. Je pensais que j'étais forte, que je pouvais m'occuper de moi-même, mais je me rends compte que je suis perdue sans elle. Sana a toujours été ma raison de vivre. Bien sûr, elle le reste même si on est séparées, mais sans la voir, sans pouvoir la protéger…

Elle me manque. Beaucoup plus que je ne veux me l'avouer.

– Mettons-nous en travail, s'exclame le styliste en frappant bruyamment des mains.

Aussitôt les assistants se précipitent sur moi. Je suis bientôt couverte de ce qu'ils appellent des bandes de cires. Et sans me prévenir, ils les arrachent, parfois plusieurs à la fois. Je ne peux pas retenir des gémissements de douleur. L'une des assistantes, une petite femme au crâne rasé, me tapote l'épaule avec sympathie.

– Il faut souffrir pour être belle.

Je grince des dents. Mais d'où elle sort avec son proverbe ? J'ai jamais demandé à être belle moi. Et je n'ai certainement pas demandé à participer aux Hunger Games.

– On va te raser les cheveux, ça va être plus simple, commente mon styliste.

Une bonne heure passe alors qu'ils me mettent à beauté zéro, comme ils disent. Je les laisse faire, comme me l'a conseillé mon mentor. Adaeze, la folle, ne sort plus de sa chambre. Dans le train comme dans le Capitole. Depuis l'incident avec Fir, je ne l'ai pas vue. Zion ne semble pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Fir, lui, ne nous adresse plus la parole, une expression morose collée sur le visage en tout temps. Je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas mécontente. Depuis que j'ai vu ce qu'il est capable de faire à un femme qui est quand même relativement inoffensive, il me fait un peu peur.

– Ok, debout ! Il est temps de faire la peinture, s'exclame une assistante.

Je fais comme ils me demandent.

– Sa peau est de la bonne couleur, mais faîtes les motifs un peu plus pâles.

Ils m'enlèvent le peignoir qui me couvrait et se mettent à me peinturer tout le corps. Je comprends bientôt ce qu'ils font. Ils me transforment en tronc d'arbre.

Une fois la peinture finie, et ma nudité encore assez évidente, ils enroulent autour de moi des vignes de raisins. Et pour finir le tout, ils me plantent sur la tête un énorme panier. Avec pleins de raisins verts dedans. Des vrais. Que je pourrais manger maintenant, si je le voulais. Je n'en reviens pas du gaspillage. Toute cette nourriture qui sera probablement jetée ensuite, et qui pourrait nourrir ma famille pendant deux ou trois jours.

Mon styliste me dirige ensuite devant un miroir, me permettant d'admirer le costume. Je me regarde avec horreur. Mes seins et mes parties intimes sont à peines couvertes. Panem au complet va me voir pratiquement nue.

Les larmes menacent de tomber, mais je les retiens en prenant de longues inspirations. Je suis forte. Je ne peux pas pleurer. Je ne peux pas montrer que ça m'affecte. Tout va bien. Fir sera comme moi, je ne serai pas seule. Tout va bien. Et si ça se trouve, ça va m'aider à attirer le regard des sponsors.

Un frisson me parcourt alors que je m'imagine traversant le Capitole, le regard de millions de gens sur mon corps nu. Que ça m'attire des sponsors ou non, l'idée me dégoûte profondément. Je lance un regard haineux vers mon styliste, mais son attention est déjà portée sur autre chose.

Je maudis le Capitole pour la énième fois depuis que j'ai été pigée.

* * *

J'ai le cœur qui palpite alors que je m'avance dans la salle où se tiennent tous les tributs, en compagnie de Fir. Les regards se tournent vers nous et je retiens un gémissement, plaçant mes mains devant mes parties. Ce n'est peut-être pas subtil, mais au moins ils ne voient pas tout au grand jour.

– Ça va ?

– Quoi ? dis-je en sursautant.

Fir lève lentement les bras et me regarde tristement.

– Je demandais juste si ça va.

– Oh. Euh… Ouais. Ça pourrait aller mieux, j'imagine.

Il a un petit rire.

– J'imagine, hein…

On reste silencieux un long moment, prenant nos places sur les charriots. Fir lève soudainement un bras et s'empare d'un raison, l'avalant sans plus de cérémonie. Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, puis jette un regard inquiet autour de nous pour voir si nos stylistes ont vu le geste.

– Es-tu fou ? Tu ne peux pas manger ton costume !

– Détends-toi. C'est pas comme si ils vont remarquer que quelques raisons sont absents. Et c'est vraiment trop de gaspillage sinon, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je hausse les épaules. Il a un point, mais je n'ose pas en prendre moi-même. Il s'empare d'une poignée et m'en tend un gentiment. Je secoue la tête. C'est à son tour de hausser les épaules. La musique d'ouverture commence soudainement.

– Tu penses qu'on pourrait déplacer les vignes un peu ? me demande Fir, me surprenant à nouveau.

– Ça m'étonnerait. Et les stylistes n'aimeraient pas.

– Ben je vais essayer quand même.

Notre charriot s'ébranle et dès qu'on est hors de portée de nos stylistes, Fir se met à triturer avec les vignes. Bientôt, il a réussi à recouvrir son bas ventre complètement. Il a un sourire triomphal et semble se détendre en un instant. Je le regarde avec envie. On va passer les portes dans quelques secondes, tout au plus. Si je commence à me jouer sur le corps, tout le Capitole pourra le voir.

Je maudissais le Capitole il y a quelques minutes, mais maintenant je me maudis d'avoir été aussi lente. On traverse les portes et je me raidis. À côté de moi, Fir se tient tout aussi stoïque, ne regardant absolument pas la foule qui crie son nom. Je l'envie. Il ne fait rien et le Capitole l'aime quand même, parce qu'avec son physique, il semble prometteur. Dangereux.

Je revois son coup de poing et frissonne. Il _est_ dangereux.

Je prends de grandes respirations et ferme les yeux. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes, ça va vite passer. Ce n'est que vingt minutes. Personne ne se souviendra qu'ils m'ont vue pratiquement nue. Même pas moi. Ce n'est qu'un petit vingt minutes de rien du tout.

Mais je suis incapable d'ignorer les regards qui pèsent sur moi. La colère et l'insécurité s'amassent en moi et je lance des regards noirs à la foule. Comment peuvent-ils aimer faire subir de telles expériences à des jeunes. Comment peuvent-ils aimer les voir s'entretuer. _Comment peuvent-ils ?_

La rage bouillonne en moi et je me sens plus tendue que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je lance regards meurtriers sur regards meurtriers, en particulier à ceux qui crient mon nom. Ils n'ont pas d'affaires à crier mon nom, à m'applaudir, à me huer. Ils n'ont pas d'affaires à me voir à moitié nue. C'est eux qui devraient être dans ma position, subir ce que je subis. C'est eux qui le méritent. Alors s'ils croient que je vais essayer de leur plaire, ils peuvent toujours rêver. Jamais. Je ne me plierai pas à leurs volontés. Je resterai moi-même durant ces Jeux, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

_**Alto Naysmith, 16 ans, District 12**_

– Qu'en penses-tu ? me demande Wyvern, timidement.

Qu'elle est devenue un vrai petit chien est ce que je pense. Il a suffit de quelques sourires et elle fait tout ce que je demande sans poser de questions. Quelle chance j'ai eue d'avoir une de mes admiratrices comme partenaire. Ça rend les choses tellement plus simples.

– C'est joli, dis-je en touchant délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Elle rougit. C'est vrai que c'est mieux qu'avant. Au moins, elle ne ressemble plus autant à une souris. Et j'ai besoin d'elle pour parler aux autres tributs. Ils vont lui faire instinctivement confiance, puisqu'elle semble si innocente. Elle l'est, après tout.

– Tu as compris le plan, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche la tête avec énergie.

– On ne se parle jamais devant les autres. Tu te rapproches des carrières et moi des autres tributs. Le soir, on échange les informations qu'on a trouvées, répète-t-elle docilement.

– Et dans l'arène, on fait équipe, finis-je pour elle.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle me regarde avec des yeux pétillants d'espoir.

Oui, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance de me retrouver avec elle comme partenaire. Elle est parfaite pour mon plan.

– Le Capitole ! s'exclame notre hôtesse.

Wyvern se précipite à la vitre, attendant avec impatience qu'on ait passé les montagnes. Je me place tranquillement à une différente fenêtre. C'est maintenant que ça commence.

Le train entre finalement dans le Capitole et je reste bouche-bée quelques secondes devant la vue. Je m'attendais à du grandiose, mais pas jusque là. Wyvern fait de petits couinements excités, me pointant différentes choses à observer. Alors que le train ralentit, je lui fais signe qu'on doit entrer dans nos rôles. Personne ne doit savoir qu'on travaille ensemble, c'est vital.

Elle hoche la tête et entreprend de m'ignorer complètement, faisant de timides saluts à la foule du Capitole qui se tient dans la gare. Je me contente de sourire. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de plaire aux gens du Capitole, puisque notre mentor ne fera passer aucun parachute. Je pouvais le voir depuis le début. Cet homme est devenu complètement fou à cause de ses Jeux. Il _aime_ voir mourir les tributs de son district.

Mais comme je l'ai dit à Wyvern, les sponsors ne sont pas importants. Ce sont les tributs, à qui je dois plaire. En particulier les carrières. Ce sont eux qui me permettront de gagner. Je vais les utiliser au maximum, et je sortirai vainqueur.

* * *

– Dès que je t'ai vu à la moisson, j'ai changé le concept de mon design ! Après tout, il fallait faire un costume qui vaut ta beauté, n'est-ce pas mon chou ? roucoule mon styliste en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me contente de sourire, me forçant à ne pas reculer de quelques pas. C'est bien ma chance de me retrouver avec un styliste gay qui veut coucher avec moi, et qui en plus est payé pour me voir nu. Je n'ai franchement pas hâte de savoir ce qu'il me réserve comme costume. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas être très habillé.

Et j'ai raison.

Je me retrouve bientôt dans un simple sous-vêtement noir, des bottes de mineur et un casque jaune, avec la lampe allumée. Le peu de vêtement parce qu'il fait chaud dans les mines, me disent-ils, et le casque pour qu'on comprenne bien ce que je représente. Et comme dernière touche, ils me salissent artistiquement d'une poudre noire un peu partout sur le corps.

– Comme tu es beau ! me susurre mon styliste à l'oreille, passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Personne ne pourra te quitter du regard. Moi en premier !

Il a un petit rire coquet et les années d'expérience en prostitution me permettent de ne pas montrer mon dégoût. Il entreprend de me raconter sa vie et sa carrière, et à quel point il est heureux que je sois un tribut, qu'il puisse enfin recevoir un district plus populaire l'année prochaine. Apparemment, son rêve est d'avoir le quatre, car il a toujours eu une fascination pour la mer et qu'il aimerait faire leurs costumes. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, vraiment. Mais malheureusement, même sans faire attention à ce qu'il dit, j'enregistre tout. C'est mon don, autant un avantage qu'un vrai cauchemar, parfois. J'entends, je vois, je retiens.

Ils amènent finalement Wyvern, afin qu'ils puissent faire les derniers arrangements. Et bien sûr pour baver devant nous. Elle est habillée dans le même genre que moi. En sous-vêtements noirs, avec un casque. Ce n'est pas à son avantage, ne faisant que rendre apparente sa maigreur, presque squelettique, et son peu de formes. Elle se tient les épaules basses et la tête penchée, se tordant les mains de nervosité et de gêne.

Je la rassure d'un sourire confiant. J'ai besoin qu'elle se tienne droite et à peu près sûre d'elle, pour que les autres tributs lui parlent. Bien sûr, si elle paraissait faible, elle pourrait plus facilement parler aux jeunes tributs, mais eux ne m'intéressent pas. Je veux des informations sur ceux qui risquent d'être dangereux. Les jeunes vont probablement tous mourir au bain de sang, ou sinon dans les jours qui suivent, assurément. Et même s'ils survivaient plus longtemps, en combat contre moi, ou même Wyvern, aucun d'eux n'auraient de chance.

On entend alors la musique d'ouverture. Nos stylistes ouvrent grands les yeux et nous poussent vers la salle où doivent se trouver tous les autres. Les tributs sont déjà en train de grimper dans leur charriot. On croise le onzième district, qui sont bien pires que nous question nudité, ce qui vaut un soupir de soulagement de la part de Wyvern, de savoir qu'elle n'est pas la plus déshabillée, j'imagine. J'observe tous les tributs alors qu'on se rend à notre charriot, en particulier les filles. Je peux devenir ami avec des garçons, mais c'est plus simple pour moi de séduire des filles.

Je n'ai aucune chance avec celle du deux, et de toute manière, je ne la voudrais pas comme alliée. Elle semble du genre à perdre le contrôle trop facilement et à ne pas réfléchir. Elle serait trop prévisible, ou au contraire pas assez. Celle du quatre semble confiante et indépendante. Je pourrais probablement la séduire, mais pour cela il faudrait que je l'impressionne énormément et ce serait difficile. Ça ne laisse que celle du un. Maelys. Elle sera donc mon ticket d'entrée dans le groupe des carrières. En espérant que comme les dernières années ils vont faire une alliance. Sinon mon plan tombe à l'eau et je devrai en confectionner un nouveau. Mais peu importe, cette fille me sera utile dans n'importe quel scénario.

Alors qu'on passe à côté de son charriot, elle me lance un regard distrait et j'en profite pour lui faire un sourire. Elle hausse les sourcils et détourne immédiatement la tête. Voilà, le premier contact est fait. Maintenant, elle me remarquera. Une fille adolescente, qu'elle ait été entraînée toute sa vie pour tuer ou non, devient toujours consciente d'un garçon, après qu'ils aient échangé regards et sourires. Et ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais je sais l'effet que j'ai sur les filles. Puisqu'elle est une carrière, avoir l'attention d'un garçon ne doit pas lui arriver si souvent, car ils doivent en général avoir peur d'elle.

Je fais bien attention de garder une démarche détendue en passant à côté de tous les charriots. Ce n'est pas très difficile, je ne suis pas particulièrement stressé. Excité, certainement. Après tout, je vais être paradé devant Panem au complet. Mais stressé, apeuré ? Non, rien de cela. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout se passe comme planifié. Et j'ai toujours été bon pour m'adapter, quelque soit la situation.

Les Jeux ont commencé. Que le meilleur gagne.

* * *

_Aaah, Alto et ses phrases finales :) Commentaires ?  
_


	21. Nouvelles connaissances

_Dooonc, je reviens avec le premier chapitre des trois jours d'entraînements ! :D À partir de maintenant, je commence à mélanger l'ordre des districts, donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus ! Mais pour les chapitres sur les évaluations, on va retourner en ordre croissant. Et je commence enfin à décrire un tout petit peu physiquement mes tributs XD Mais vraiment un minimum...  
_

_J'ai organisé tous mes chapitres jusqu'au bain de sang, maintenant il ne me reste qu'à les écrire. Plus j'approche de l'arène, plus j'ai hâte ! Heureusement, écrire dans la tête de chaque tributs devient aussi de plus en plus facile pour moi, et donc mon train d'écriture augmente :D J'aurai un petit défi pour les entrevues, mais le reste devrait s'écrire relativement rapidement.  
_

_Je suis toujours aussi impressionnée par les commentaires que je reçois à chaque chapitre. MERCI ! J'écris aussi vite que je peux pour qu'on arrive à l'arène et que l'action commence, je vous le promets ! :D Je dois dire, j'ai plutôt hâte de recevoir vos commentaires de haines parce que j'ai cruellement tué votre tribut favoris. Mouahaha ! (meuh non, je blague ! ... Juste un peu)  
_

**Question 04: Quels tributs risquent de développer des rivalités, selon vous ?_  
_**

_Je ne répondrai que l'évident: Erwin et Hammil. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis :) Sur la question des alliances formées, il y en a eu de très intéressantes qui m'ont surprise et m'ont donnée quelques idées, donc j'espère que ce sera pareil avec celle-ci. Laissez aller votre imagination :')  
_

_J'ai reçu une réponse à ma question du dernier commentaire sans pseudo (enfin, avec Guest quoi). J'en donne un petit aperçu : « Sinon, pour la question : j'ai adoré les costumes de gladiateurs du Un, les costumes de poissons du Quatre, et les costumes de poulets du Six. Fallait oser, quand même. » Sans ton pseudo, je ne peux pas te donner ton point ! :(  
_

_Sinon, comme toujours, bonne lecture ! (Pff, mes NdA sont franchement trop longues, je sais. T.T)  
_

* * *

**Entraînements - Jour 1**

_Nouvelles connaissances_

* * *

_**Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4**_

– J'aimerais… hum… j'aimerais proposer quelque chose ?

Tous les têtes se tournent vers moi et je pose mes ustensiles, prenant une grande inspiration. Lyall me lance un regard interrogateur et je secoue la tête légèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il doit me laisser faire. Il est mon mentor, mais aussi mon meilleur ami. Avec un seul coup d'œil, nous pouvons nous comprendre parfaitement. Quand nous étions jeunes, nous faisions des jeux de cartes avec les autres jeunes du district. Et nous gagnions toujours, car avec un seul regard, nous savions l'état du jeu de l'autre, et nous nous allions pour que l'un de nous deux soit vainqueur. Si nous avions faits nos Jeux ensemble, nous aurions été une équipe d'enfer. Sauf que l'un de nous n'en serait pas revenu.

– J'aimerais faire une alliance de carrières. Enfin, avec ceux qui peuvent se battre, quoi…

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lyall, vérifiant que j'ai bien son accord. Il hoche la tête. Il trouve lui aussi que c'est une bonne idée, donc. Je sais que je veux travailler avec Mizar. Des quelques conversations que j'ai eues avec lui jusqu'à maintenant, on s'entend bien, et on connait nos forces respectives. Mais juste nous deux pourrait être dangereux, si jamais les autres carrières s'allient. Et puis, certains tributs tirés semblent prometteurs aussi. Alors autant faire une alliance avec les plus forts, être sûrs de pouvoir écraser les autres. Et ensuite s'entretuer. Je sais que Mizar ne me trahira pas, il suffira qu'on se protège mutuellement des autres carrières dans notre groupe, jusqu'à notre combat inévitable.

– Je suis d'accord, murmure Mizar.

– Mais vous n'avez pas encore rencontré les autres. Peut-être qu'aucun d'eux ne voudra se joindre à vous, dit Sigrid, l'autre mentor.

– On va les observer durant la matinée, et on verra bien.

Mizar hoche la tête.

– D'accord. On va aussi en discuter avec les autres mentors alors, dit Lyall tranquillement.

Je lui envoie un sourire reconnaissant et il me fait un clin d'œil complice.

– Concentrez-vous sur ceux du premier district, nous conseille Sigrid. Après le coup de la parade, ce n'est pas sûr que ceux du deux soient de bons coéquipiers.

Mizar et moi hochons la tête et le repas continue en silence. Les entraînements commencent bientôt, ainsi que les premiers contacts entre districts. J'ai hâte de pouvoir évaluer la compétition.

* * *

J'observe, aux côtés de Mizar, la rousse alors qu'elle s'entraîne au fouet. Je n'étais pas certaine de ses compétences, au début, mais à la voir manier cette arme, on dirait que c'est un membre de son corps à part entière. Comme moi avec un javelot, mon arme de prédilection. J'ignore si elle pourra avoir un fouet dans l'arène, mais elle est certainement une alliée potentielle. Je préfère l'avoir dans mon camps, au début du moins, que comme ennemie. J'échange un regard avec Mizar.

– On peut bien s'essayer. Son partenaire est plus prometteur, mais il semble du genre solitaire. Elle pourrait faire une bonne alliée.

– Je vais lui parler alors. Tu veux t'essayer avec l'autre ? dis-je en désignant le géant du un de la tête, qui s'entraîne tranquillement avec une lance.

– Je vais attendre encore un peu. Je préférerais qu'on sache ce que la fille a à dire. Peut-être qu'ils s'entendent mal ? C'est mieux de connaître leur relation avant de prendre une décision finale.

Je hoche la tête, il a un bon point.

– Je ne vais rien lui promettre avant d'être sûre, alors, dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle.

En chemin, je regarde à peine autour de moi. Tous les carrières s'entraînent aux armes, ainsi que quelques timides autres tributs, qui s'éloignent précipitamment quand je m'approche.

Je m'arrête devant Maelys et ne tressaille même pas quand le fouet passe à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage. Il est long d'un bon deux mètres et se termine par trois lanières dont les bouts sont de fines lames aiguisées. Une arme redoutable, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais quelle arme ne l'est pas ? Je peux facilement tuer quelqu'un avec une aiguille, si je n'ai rien de mieux sous la main. Quelque soit la situation, il y a toujours moyen de se confectionner une arme plus ou moins efficace. Et le corps est certainement la meilleure qui soit.

– Tu veux quelque chose ? me dit-elle hautainement, rangeant son fouet avec révérence.

Elle me déplaît immédiatement. C'est vrai que la vanité, ou du moins un sentiment de supériorité, est une façon d'être souvent partagée parmi les carrières. On se croit les meilleurs, et il le faut bien si l'on veut gagner. Et c'est peut-être ma propre vanité qui me cause cette réaction, mais qu'elle me prenne de si haut, ça m'énerve. Je me force à respirer profondément et affiche un sourire poli.

– Je t'ai vu avec le fouet. Tu te débrouilles pas mal.

– Seulement pas mal ? dit-elle en croisant les bras hostilement.

– Tu connais ton arme, disons.

– Évidemment.

Son air suffisant me tape sur les nerfs de plus en plus et je désire m'éloigner sans un mot de plus, mais je repense à Lateefah, qui attend mon retour à la maison. Non, je ne peux pas abandonner. Je dois revenir, je dois lui permettre d'avoir une vie. Une vraie vie, remplie de normalités, avec l'école emmerdante, les amis et les garçons. Une vie loin des armes tranchantes et de l'apprentissage des millions de façons possibles de tuer un être humain.

Mon sourire forcé s'étire sur mes lèvres et je lui tends la main.

– Je suis Eta, du district quatre.

– Je sais, c'est marqué sur tes vêtements, dit-elle en restant immobile.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle fait exprès ou quoi ?

– Je faisais juste me présenter. Et toi, tu es ?

– Maelys, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce, s'emparant de ma main avec hésitation.

– Enchanté.

Elle hoche la tête.

– Tu t'entends bien avec ton partenaire ? demandai-je de but en blanc.

La subtilité n'a jamais été mon fort, je dois bien l'avouer.

– Wade ? dit-elle avec surprise. Ben… on n'a pas d'animosité particulière, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'on s'entend… bien…

Elle me regarde soudainement avec suspicion, les yeux rétrécis et les sourcils froncés. Je lève les mains et souris de plus belle. Après tout, on m'a toujours dit que mon sourire avait des pouvoirs calmants. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fonctionne mieux sur les garçons.

– C'est juste que Mizar et moi…

Je m'interromps et le pointe du doigt. Il est en train de s'entraîner à l'épée contre un instructeur.

– Mon partenaire à moi, continuai-je. On s'est dit qu'on aimerait faire une alliance de carrières. Comme il y en a depuis quelques années, tu vois ? Mais bon, on veut des gens avec qui on peut travailler. Et si toi et ton partenaire ne vous entendiez pas…

– Vous auriez alors à choisir entre nous deux, finit-elle pour moi.

Je hoche la tête. Sa posture a changé et elle commence enfin à me regarder avec intérêt.

– J'ai pensé la même chose que vous. J'attendais juste de voir… comment ça se passait, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous pouvez toujours tenter le coup avec Wade, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il est intéressé par une alliance.

– Comment ça ?

– Je lui en ai glissé un mot, ce matin, mais il m'a rejetée en bonne et dû forme.

– Mais tu ne serais pas contre l'avoir comme allié ?

– J'en serais même plutôt contente. Il est dangereux, Wade.

Je crois apercevoir une lueur de peur dans ses yeux, mais elle disparait aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Juste mon imagination ? En tout cas, si elle a peur de lui, il doit en effet être un adversaire de taille. Après l'avoir vu manier le fouet, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle ait peur d'un autre tribut. Je dirai donc à Mizar de s'essayer avec le géant. Je préfère l'avoir de notre côté, comme cette fille. Qu'elle me déplaise ou non, elle devrait être un bon soutien. Surtout si on n'arrive pas à convaincre son partenaire ou les tributs du deux.

– Alors ça te dirait de t'allier ? dis-je en reportant mon attention sur elle.

– Pourquoi pas. Je pourrai toujours changer d'avis quand je veux, après tout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je lui souris, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce que ses paroles veulent dire. Changer d'avis, c'est nous trahir. Essayer de nous tuer. Mais je suis comme elle, de toute façon. Quand je sentirai le moment venu, il n'y aura aucune pitié, aucune empathie. Ils devront tous mourir. Quelque soit le moyen utilisé.

* * *

_**Hammil Combe, 18 ans, District 2**_

Je regarde ce que font les autres carrières avec amusement. Il semble se passer quelque chose entre les tributs du un et du quatre. Les deux filles ont parlé ensemble il y a quelques minutes, puis les deux garçons ont aussi discuté. J'ai bien l'impression qu'une alliance se crée sous mes yeux. Je suis un peu triste qu'ils ne m'aient pas encore invité, mais j'imagine que l'incident avec Erwin ne me donne pas très bonne réputation en ce moment. Enfin, elle est bien moins pire que celle de ma partenaire.

Erwin, à son habitude, est complètement aveugle à ce qui se manigance. Elle manipule une énorme masse, détruisant tout sur son passage. Depuis la parade, elle semble proche d'exploser à tout instant. Je ricane en me rappelant l'événement une nouvelle fois. Oh, l'expression sur son visage… Jamais rien vécu d'aussi satisfaisant. Sauf peut-être quand j'ai avoué à Shaylee mon amour et qu'elle m'a dit que c'était réciproque.

Je me perds dans mes pensées à nouveau, comme chaque fois que je me remémore ma petite amie. Je me demande ce qu'elle a pensé des parades. Elle a dû rire. Arihel, Warick et elle ont dû en faire des blagues toutes la soirée. Et comme je la connais, elle a même dû les écrire sur un bout de papier, pour me les raconter à mon retour.

Elle est comme ça, Shaylee. Chaque fois qu'on devait se séparer, elle écrivait tout ce qui lui arrivait, de peur de l'oublier et de ne pas pouvoir m'en parler ensuite. Je me demande ce qu'elle m'aura écrit, pendant mes Jeux. Je peux déjà la voir, le visage rouge alors qu'elle balbutie les histoires, se relisant à plusieurs reprises, sautant des phrases sans faire exprès. Me demandant c'est quoi, ce mot, là. Juste là, tu peux le lire ? Et me frappant l'épaule alors que je rie d'elle. C'est pas drôle, Hammil, arrête de rire, j'essaie d'être sérieuse, me sermonnera-t-elle avec les sourcils froncés.

Un sourire triste se dessine sur mes lèvres. Elle me manque. Elle me manque comme elle ne m'a jamais manqué. Sauf peut-être pendant ses propres Jeux. Parce que je pouvais la voir, mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler, la toucher. La protéger. J'étais impuissant, alors qu'elle se battait à mort. Recevait une cicatrice dans le dos qui restera imprimée à jamais, un rappel de la cruauté des Jeux.

Je secoue légèrement la tête. Ce n'est pas le temps de parler en mal des Hunger Games. En particulier puisque je m'y suis porté volontaire. Je m'empare d'un couteau et le fait tournoyer dans ma main distraitement, me cherchant une cible. Mes yeux en croise une parfaite et je ferme un œil, ramenant mon bras vers l'arrière.

– Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. C'est le genre de truc qui cause des problèmes, dit une voix amusée.

Je sursaute et baisse le bras, me retournant vers mon interlocuteur. C'est le blond du quatre.

– Et que penses-tu que j'allais faire ? demandai-je innocemment.

– Je pense que tu t'apprêtais à lancer ton couteau dans le mannequin juste à droite de ta partenaire. Question de lui faire un peu peur, peut-être ?

– Je pense pas qu'elle soit capable d'avoir peur. Non, c'était plutôt pour l'énerver un peu plus.

– Et pourquoi tiens-tu autant à ce qu'elle te déteste ?

J'observe le garçon devant moi. Il a de toute évidence fini les discussions avec le premier district, alors ce doit maintenant être mon tour. Est-ce que je veux faire bonne impression, où est-ce que je veux travailler solo ? Parce que je ne vais certainement pas m'allier avec Erwin. Je me décide finalement à lui dire la vérité. C'est ce qui risque le plus de l'intéresser à moi. Et je préfère avoir la plupart des carrières de mon côté, plutôt que comme ennemis. Erwin est bien assez pour ce rôle.

– Plus elle est en colère contre moi, moins elle réfléchie. Si elle m'attaque complètement envahie par sa rage, elle va faire plus d'erreurs. Et être plus facile à battre.

– Je vois.

– Mais je dois aussi avouer que voir son visage se contracter par la rage est une satisfaction immense, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il sourit à son tour et tend la main. Je lui jette un regard interrogateur et il pointe le couteau avec insistance. Levant les sourcils, je lui tends l'arme lentement. Il l'empoigne fermement, et avant même que je ne puisse réagir, l'envoie valser en direction d'Erwin d'un mouvement sûr. Le projectile frôle la joue de la géante, se pointant dans le cœur du mannequin. Elle reste immobile quelques secondes, puis se retourne d'un bond. Mizar et moi nous tournons précipitamment l'un vers l'autre, faisant semblant d'être engagés dans une conversation passionnante.

– As-tu vu sa tête ? dis-je avec un énorme sourire.

Il sourit et me fait signe de s'éloigner tranquillement. Dès que nous sommes hors de sa vue, nous éclatons de rire. Je lui tape le dos en le félicitant.

– Tu m'as volé la vedette, mais merci pour ce spectacle !

– Et merci à toi pour le coups à la parade !

On échange un sourire complice et continuons de parler ainsi pendant quelques minutes, tout en nous entraînant au tir à l'arc. Mizar est meilleur que moi, mais pas excellent. Soudain, il pose son arc et se tourne vers moi, la mine sérieuse. C'est maintenant que ça commence vraiment.

– Moi et ma partenaire, on a décidé de s'allier pour les Jeux. On s'est dit qu'une alliance de carrières serait bien. Pour le moment, la fille du un, la rousse, s'est jointe à nous. Son partenaire… n'est pas trop excité à l'idée. Est-ce que… ça te tenterait ?

– Pensez-vous inviter Erwin aussi ?

– Eta dit peut-être, mais moi je ne suis pas trop pour. Elle ne me plaît pas, cette fille.

– _Ça_, une fille ?

Il sourit timidement.

– Elle semble trop impulsive. Trop de force brute et pas de cervelle. Dans une équipe, ce n'est pas idéal.

Je hoche la tête mais garde le silence.

– Alors, une alliance… ça te dit ?

Je sais déjà ce que je veux, et je lui dis clairement.

– Je me joins à vous tant qu'Erwin n'en fait pas parti. Et si l'occasion se présente, je veux être celui qui la tue.

– Je vais en parler à Eta, mais je crois que ça pourrait s'arranger.

Il s'éloigne, allant rejoindre sa partenaire. Ils discutent sérieusement. Elle me jette des coups d'œil de temps à autre et lui me lance un sourire, alors que je les observe de loin. Je l'aime bien, ce type. J'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend. Être en alliance avec lui ne serait pas si mal. J'espère qu'ils accepteront ma condition. Je sais que je serais incapable de travailler avec Erwin, et si à cause de cela je me retrouve seul avec ma pauvre petite personne dans l'arène, alors c'est ainsi que ce sera. Ma première cible est Erwin, que je sois en alliance ou non. Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. S'il y a une personne que je ne veux absolument pas voir gagner, c'est bien elle. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle y reste.

Les deux partenaires arrêtent de parler et Mizar se tourne vers moi, levant le pouce avec un grand sourire. Et voilà, je fais parti de l'alliance des carrières. Je me demande si Shaylee trouverait que j'ai pris une bonne décision. J'ai l'impression que oui.

* * *

_**Fir Rollo, 18 ans, District 11**_

Je regarde les tributs rassemblés autour de l'instructeur. Les expressions sont tendues, les gestes prudents, les regards suspicieux. L'homme nous explique les règlements du centre d'entraînement. Il y a différentes stations. On peut se promener à notre guise entre celles-ci. Il y aura des instructeurs présents pour nous aider. Le repas se prend à midi dans le grand réfectoire.

– Mais le plus important à retenir, continue-t-il, est qu'il vous ait strictement interdit de vous battre avec un autre tribut.

Il nous regarde sévèrement, s'assurant que nous avons bien compris. Certains des tributs hochent prudemment la tête, mais la plupart n'ont aucune réaction. Quelques-uns des carrières vont jusqu'à sourire. Ils sont les seuls qui semblent relativement détendus. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour eux, après tout, de s'entraîner avec des armes. Et ils n'ont pas non plus à craindre les autres tributs. Ce sont eux, les plus dangereux.

Tout le monde s'éparpille à différentes stations. Je reste immobile un moment, indécis. Ce serait bien que je m'entraîne avec une faux, qui est quand même le seul instrument que je pourrais peut-être utiliser comme arme sans trop de difficulté. Mais puisque je ne m'en suis jamais servi ainsi, j'ai besoin d'entraînement. En même temps, l'utiliser devant les autres tributs est un peu trop révélateur.

Je peux bien essayer d'autres choses avant la faux. De toute manière, il est très possible que les juges n'en mettent aucune dans l'arène, alors autant m'entraîner avec d'autres armes au cas où. Heureusement pour moi, je connais déjà bien les plantes grâce à mon district, et je pense que j'ai de bonnes chances en survie. Ne reste donc plus qu'à apprendre à me battre. Pour tuer.

Je frissonne et mon coup de poing à Adaeze me revient à nouveau en tête, comme ça m'arrive si souvent depuis le train. Le contact de peau contre peau, son expression terrorisée, la douleur à mes jointures… Et bien malgré moi, le soulagement de la voir s'écraser au sol, la satisfaction d'être plus fort, plus puissant.

Non, vaux mieux ne pas y penser. Je dois me concentrer sur le présent, sur ma survie. Je pourrai questionner ma conscience une fois que tout sera fini. Soit je serai mort, soit je serai de retour dans mon district, entouré par ma famille. Et là, seulement là, je pourrai m'en vouloir pour les actes que j'aurai commis dans les Hunger Games. Pas avant.

Je me dirige vers la station de combat au corps à corps. Après tout, c'est très possible que je me retrouve sans armes. Autant apprendre à me défendre comme je le peux, avec la seule chose que je vais être sûr de toujours posséder tant que je serai en vie; mon corps.

Il y a seulement un autre tribut qui s'y trouve déjà. Il a le numéro neuf collé au dos. Je reste à l'observer un moment, ne voulant pas le déranger. Il se débrouille plutôt bien contre l'instructeur, il semble avoir de la souplesse et de bons réflexes.

Le garçon s'empare brusquement du bras de l'homme et le fait passer par-dessus ses épaules, l'écrasant au sol. J'écarquille les yeux. Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres et il lève un poing en l'air. J'ai soudain l'impression de me retrouver devant Finley, alors qu'il a réussit un mauvais coup. Il en fait souvent, à la maison. Son ingéniosité ne semble pas avoir de limites. Et quand il réussit, il lève le poing, un énorme sourire étampé sur le visage.

Les deux doivent avoir approximativement le même âge. Ils sont aussi de la même grandeur. Mais ce garçon semble plus sérieux, plus sage. Plus sûr de lui-même. Il agite la tête, dégageant ses cheveux noirs de son front en sueur. Il tend une main à l'instructeur et l'aide à se relever. Je continue de le regarder, fasciné. Plus je le regarde, plus je pense à Finley. À mon petit frère qui m'a serré dans ses bras avec désespoir. Mon petit frère qui essayait de passer pour un grand, depuis un an. Qui voulait me faire croire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Mais me demandait tout de même du soutien, silencieusement.

Est-il pareil, ce garçon ? Essaie-t-il de passer pour mature, pour responsable ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, il est terrorisé à l'intérieur. Je sais qu'à son âge, je l'aurais été. Même maintenant, je le suis encore un peu. Et pourtant, je suis l'un des plus imposants des tributs. Avec le type du un, qui ne parle à personne.

– Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je sursaute et regarde à ma droite, où le garçon se tient, les bras croisés. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir que l'instructeur est en train d'aider un autre tribut. Une fille aux cheveux châtains coupés au niveau du cou. Dans son dos, je peux voir le numéro neuf. Sa partenaire de district, alors. C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux. En tout cas, ils se parlent souvent. Et ils ont tous les deux faits les épouvantails, à la parade. Peut-être ont-ils décidés de s'allier ?

Une main s'agite devant mon visage. Je cligne des yeux.

– Quoi ? dis-je avec incompréhension.

– Tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

– Non… J'attendais juste mon tour.

Je suis étonné qu'il m'ait remarqué. Il semblait pourtant concentré sur son combat. Mais j'imagine que je ne passe pas inaperçu.

– Tu veux t'essayer contre moi ? dit-il brusquement.

– Quoi ?

– T'es un peu sourd d'oreille ? demande-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. J'ai dit : Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ? Au corps à corps.

– Me semble qu'on n'a pas le droit de se battre entre tributs… dis-je, confus.

Il hausse les épaules.

– On s'en fout, des règles. T'as l'air d'un adversaire intéressant. Et j'ai pas l'impression que tu sois du genre à décider de me briser la nuque tout d'un coup.

– Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

– Je sais pas… Je le suis. J'ai le flair, pour les personnes violentes, dit-il avec un air mystérieux.

– Si tu le dis…

– Alors, tu veux t'essayer ?

– Pourquoi pas. Mais je vais pas te montrer de pitié.

– C'est moi qui va pas t'en montrer.

On se met en position l'un en face de l'autre. Il a un sourire confiant sur le visage. Je me tiens droit, le dépassant d'une bonne tête et demie. Il me fait un petit signe du doigt, m'invitant à l'attaquer, et je m'avance d'un pas. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui s'est passé, je suis sur le dos, son bras en travers de ma gorge.

Il se relève immédiatement et me regarde de haut.

– On fait moins le malin, hein ? T'avais trop confiance en ta taille, le grand.

Je souris et me relève rapidement.

– Pas mal. Tu peux me dire comment tu as réussi ça ?

– Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets !

– Si je t'apprends à te servir d'une faux, tu m'apprends le corps à corps ?

Il me regarde un instant. Puis il hausse les épaules.

– Pourquoi pas.

– Ton nom ?

– Le tien ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

– Fir.

– Moi c'est Wren.

– Hey ! Pas de combat entre tributs ! dit une voix affolée dans notre dos.

On se retourne. L'instructeur nous regarde, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. La fille qu'il aidait, la partenaire de Wren, se tient derrière lui avec un petit sourire.

– C'est beau, il n'y a pas eu de mal, dis-je en levant les bras. Il me montrait juste quelques trucs.

– Si on promet de ne pas se blesser, vous pouvez nous laisser faire ? demande Wren avec un sourire innocent.

L'instructeur nous regarde de haut en bas, suspicieux. Derrière lui, la fille s'avance, posant une main sur son épaule.

– Si je les garde à l'œil, ça va ?

Il soupire longuement.

– Ok, c'est beau. Mais si jamais l'un de vous se retrouve blessé, c'est finir les entraînements pour vous deux. Vous serez strictement dans les stations sans armes.

On hoche tous la tête vigoureusement et il s'éloigne en grommelant.

– Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ? demande la fille à Wren.

Il se tourne vers moi.

– Peut-être ?

* * *

_**Maelys Slane, 17 ans, District 1**_

– C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? me demande le type du deux, le partenaire de district de la géante.

Je sursaute, reposant ma fourchette doucement. Je me frappe la tête mentalement. J'ai l'impression qu'ils doivent tous voir au travers de mon masque. J'essaie de paraître confiante. Hautaine, même. Mais je me crispe chaque fois que l'un des carrières m'adresse la parole. En particulier la fille du quatre, Eta. Elle semble être une carrière bien plus compétente que moi, et pourtant nous avons le même âge. Je me concentre sur le garçon assis à ma gauche.

– Maelys.

– Moi c'est Hammil. Je t'ai vu avec le fouet. Tu sais vraiment bien t'en servir.

– C'est mon arme préférée, dis-je doucement.

– Moi c'est l'épée.

Il me sourit et on se serre la main. Je suis contente que ce soit lui qui ait rejoint notre alliance, plutôt que sa partenaire. Il me fait moins peur. Je suis certaine qu'il est tout aussi dangereux, mais je supporte mieux sa présence. Celui des carrières qui m'intimide le moins, c'est définitivement le garçon du quatre, Mizar. Il a un regard doux, comparé aux autres.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour son partenaire, alors ? demande Eta tranquillement, en me pointant. On lui laisse quelques jours pour y réfléchir ?

Je hausse les épaules.

– Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est fort. S'il ne nous rejoint pas, il va falloir l'éliminer rapidement.

– On peut toujours essayer de le convaincre à nouveau. Je l'aime bien, moi. Peut-être que je pourrais le convaincre, propose Mizar.

– Tu peux bien t'essayer, si tu veux, dit Eta. Mais si jamais il continue de dire non, il est notre cible principale au bain de sang. Compris ?

– Et sa partenaire à lui ? dis-je en désignant Hammil de la tête.

– Ne t'en fais pas, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je m'occupe d'elle. Elle ne nous dérangera pas bien longtemps.

Il jette un regard mauvais en direction de sa partenaire, qui mange seule dans son coin. Elle nous jette ses propres regards meurtriers de temps en temps, les épaules tendues et le visage renfrogné. Elle n'est pas la seule à nous dévorer des yeux. La plupart des tributs font de même.

– Et est-ce qu'on recrute d'autres tributs ou on s'en tient aux carrières ? demande Mizar.

– Lyall m'a proposé d'inviter le type du onze. Le noir, dit Eta. Lyall est mon mentor, ajoute-t-elle devant nos regards interrogateurs.

– C'est vrai qu'il pourrait peut-être aider. Mais si ça se trouve, il ne sait pas du tout se servir d'une arme, répond Hammil.

– Non, je l'ai vu avec une faux tout à l'heure. Il s'entraînait avec le gamin du neuf. Il sait se défendre, rétorque Mizar.

– Qui va le voir, alors ? demandai-je, afin de participer à la conversation.

Chaque fois que j'interviens, j'ai le cœur qui bat. Mais si je veux leur faire croire que je suis en parfait contrôle de moi-même, je dois moi aussi prendre des décisions. Je dois m'habituer à discuter tranquillement avec eux, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si on ne faisait pas de plans pour les Hunger Games. Pour tuer des gens ou être tuer. Parce que vraiment, on peut y mettre tous les jolis mots qu'on veut, les Hunger Games, ce n'est que la mort, tout simplement. La mort du gamin pleurnichard du sept, la mort du noir, la mort du beau garçon qui m'a souri, à la parade. La mort d'Eta. Ma mort.

– Eta, vas-y, toi, propose Mizar, me sortant de mes pensées noires.

Elle hausse les épaules.

– Ok. Je le fais cet après-midi alors. Il a de la compagnie, en ce moment, dit-elle en le pointant.

En effet, il se tient avec les deux tributs du neuf.

– Ils sont ensemble depuis la matinée. J'ai l'impression qu'ils forment peut-être leur propre alliance, souligne Mizar.

Après nous, ils sont le deuxième groupe le plus gros. Il y a bien quelques tributs qui se tiennent deux par deux, mais pas beaucoup. Et ils sont du même district, comme ceux qui huit, la jolie fille à la peau blanche et aux longs cheveux noirs et le type qui semble la suivre partout comme un petit chien. À part eux, il y a les deux du cinquième qui sont assis ensemble. Mais ils ne semblent pas se dire grand-chose. Tous les autres sont éparpillés dans la salle, mangeant seuls et en silence.

– Je vais m'essayer quand même. On sait jamais, dit Eta.

On continue notre repas tranquillement. Mizar et Hammil font exprès de parler et de raconter des blagues, histoire de faire croire aux autres tributs qu'on s'entend tous très bien et qu'on est complètement détendus. Je crois qu'eux le sont, en fait. Mais pas moi.

Moi je dois tout faire pour avaler ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée. J'ai le ventre noué. Je me demande si le stress va finir par me quitter. Il me rend complètement folle. J'ai été entraînée toute ma vie pour ça, et pourtant on dirait que ça n'a servi à rien. Je suis terrorisée.

* * *

Je regarde les lumières du Capitole, prenant de grandes inspirations d'air frais. J'ignore s'il est permis de monter sur le toit du centre, mais j'avais besoin de quitter mon étage. J'avais besoin d'être seule. J'en suis maintenant rendue qu'être dans une pièce me donne la chair de poule. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un va m'attaquer à tout moment et que je n'ai aucun moyen de m'enfuir. Je crois que je deviens paranoïaque.

Je ferme les yeux, retenant mes larmes. Ma maison me manque. Les conseils teintés de jugements de ma mère me manquent. Les sourires confiants de mon père me manquent. Les regards effrayés des jeunes de mon district me manquent. Mais surtout, je me manque. Mon ancienne confiance, mon ancienne sûreté me manque. Je ferais tout pour revenir en arrière et ne pas me porter volontaire. Tout.

– Belle vue, hein ? dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne d'un bond et scrute les ténèbres. L'inconnu s'avance de quelques pas et je le reconnais. C'est le garçon du douze, celui dont je sens le regard peser sur moi depuis la parade. Je rougis légèrement. Que je le veuille ou non, je dois avouer que ça me plaît, qu'un aussi beau garçon me porte attention. Je ne sais pas quelles sont ses intentions, mais c'est l'occasion de le savoir.

– Pas mal, oui, dis-je nonchalamment. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Comme toi j'imagine. Prendre l'air.

Je hoche la tête et reporte mon attention vers la vue, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il est trop intense, trop… Beau. Avec ses yeux bleus-verts qui semblent sonder mon âme, ou un truc du genre. C'est intimidant. Un petit rire m'échappe. Maintenant, un petit tribut tout faible arrive à m'intimider. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis devenue, franchement.

– Quelque chose de drôle ?

– Non… rien.

Je toussote brièvement et fais bien attention de ne pas le regarder.

– En fait, ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Je voulais justement te parler.

– À moi ? Pourquoi ? dis-je avec surprise en me tournant vers lui brusquement.

– Eh bien… J'avais envie de faire ta connaissance... Peut-être ?

– Vraiment ? demandai-je, sceptique, en levant un sourcil.

– Vraiment. Tu m'intéresses. Va savoir pourquoi. Tu as quelque chose… tu attires mon regard.

Je me sens rougir à nouveau et détourne les yeux, m'appuyant contre la rambarde.

– C'est ça oui… marmonnai-je.

Il a un petit rire et imite ma position.

– Et puis, j'ai une proposition à te faire, ajoute-t-il finalement avec un sourire en coin mystérieux.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de cette première journée ? Pas trop mélangés par tous ces tributs qui se côtoient soudainement ?_


	22. Ce qu'on veut

_On continue l'aventure... XD Je dois mettre un avertissement pour ce chapitre. Il faut croire que je m'impatiente, mais je mets de plus en plus d'action... ensanglantée. Il y a un bout pas joli joli. Dîtes-vous que ça vous donne une idée du genre d'écriture que j'aurai pour l'arène. Si c'est trop pour vous, alors ce n'est pas conseillé de continuer. (Mais sérieusement, pourquoi lire des fanfictions de Hunger Games si ça c'est trop pour vous ? :P)  
_

_Certains d'entre vous sont rendus à 4 points de sponsors. Avec cette question, ça vous en donne 5, ce qui permet déjà d'envoyer quelque chose dans l'arène ! X) Merci pour votre participation, et merci aussi à ceux qui laisse des commentaires même sans être sponsors. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis rendue jusqu'ici et que j'ai eu autant de feedback et d'encouragements :D  
_

_Je tiens à prévenir que ce vendredi, je vais partir plusieurs jours à la campagne, et sans la possibilité d'aller sur internet. Je vous promets d'écrire le plus possible, mais il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres. _=/_  
_

**Question 05: Quel est votre tribut favoris des 74e Hunger Games ? Autre que Katniss ou Peeta.**

_Pour moi, ce serait probablement la Renarde. Mais Rue n'est pas loin derrière :) Et j'aime bien le garçon du 3 qui a déterré les bombes, même si on l'a à peine vu XD.  
_

_Anyways. Amusez-vous :')  
_

* * *

**Entraînements - Jour 2**

_Ce qu'on veut  
_

* * *

_**Erwin Croon, 18 ans, District 2**_

– Espèce d'imbécile ! me crie ma mentor en me postillonnant au visage. Tu vois ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute seule maintenant !

– C'est pas ma faute ! me défendis-je tant bien que mal. C'est Hammil ! C'est lui le responsable ! C'est lui qui m'a provoquée en premier !

– Bien sûr qu'il t'a provoquée. Son but ultime est de te tuer ! Mais tu as été assez idiote pour entrer dans son jeu. C'est toi qui perd, en ce moment. Lui a été intelligent. Toi, tu n'as réfléchie qu'avec tes émotions.

– C'est pas grave, il suffit que je le tue dans le bain de sang, m'exclamai-je nonchalamment.

– Bonne chance avec ça ! Maintenant qu'il est allié avec les autres carrières, tu ne pourras pas l'approcher sans en avoir trois autres sur le dos.

Elle se rassoit, passant une main sur son front avec un long soupir.

– Il a fallut que tu perdes ton tempérament. Si tu avais été ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus en contrôle, tu ferais partie de cette alliance, et tout se passerait comme prévu. Maintenant, je ne vois vraiment pas comment t'aider. De ce qu'on m'a dit, tu terrorises tous les tributs et personne ne veut de toi. J'ai bien essayé de parler aux autres mentors, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre.

– Je peux gagner toute seule ! dis-je en rugissant.

– Ferme-là et assis-toi ! m'ordonne-t-elle avec un regard perçant.

Je serre les poings et grince des dents, mais fais ce qu'elle me demande sans rien ajouter. On a déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois, depuis la parade. Esin me crie dessus et je dois endurer en silence, parce qu'apparemment, tout est de ma faute. Mais elle se trompe. C'est la faute d'Hammil. C'est lui qui m'a provoquée, c'est lui qui devrait se faire crier dessus. À la place, il rigole avec ses nouveaux amis carrières, me lançant des regards hautains dès qu'il en a la chance.

Je serre les poings de plus belle. Il va me le payer. Et cher. La première chose que je fais, dans l'arène, est de le trouver et de le découper en morceaux. Lentement. Il va souffrir comme il n'a jamais souffert, me suppliant d'arrêter, de le tuer. Et moi je vais lui rire dans la face. C'est ce qu'il mérite. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. On ne se met pas sur mon chemin sans goûter à ma revanche. Esin peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je sais que je peux y arriver sans l'aide de personne.

– Tu vas être leur première cible, dit-elle avec fatigue. Ta meilleure solution, au bain de sang, est de t'emparer d'une arme et de t'enfuir immédiatement. Ils voudront rester avec la corne d'abondance, pour avoir des réserves. Ils ne te poursuivront pas immédiatement. Mais si tu restes et te bats, tu es finie. En attendant, essaie donc de te rendre sympathique auprès des autres tributs. Tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête à contrecœur. Discuter avec elle ne sert à rien. Je n'ai qu'à lui faire croire que je vais suivre ses conseils. Une fois dans l'arène, elle ne pourra pas me contrôler et je pourrai bien faire ce que je veux.

Et ce que je veux, c'est de tuer ce connard d'Hammil.

* * *

Je m'entraîne en silence, enfonçant sans effort mon épée dans le ventre du pantin. Je répète le mouvement plusieurs fois, extériorisant ma frustration des deux derniers jours. J'imagine Hammil à la place du mannequin et me défoule, ignorant mon entourage. Quand je reprends mes esprits, le pantin est découpé en morceau et ma respiration est laborieuse. J'ai un sourire satisfait.

Esin peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, je sais que je suis la plus forte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'alliés, je n'ai pas besoin de donner confiance. Les autres tributs devraient tous me craindre. Et ça ne me dérange pas, d'être la première cible des carrières. Qu'ils viennent à moi. Je vais tous les tuer.

Je regarde l'immense salle en ricanant. Hammil est en train de s'entraîner avec le blond du quatre. Depuis hier, ils sont inséparables. Peut-être que je devrais tuer le nouvel ami de mon partenaire, avant de le tuer. Pour lui causer un peu plus de souffrance. Plus je peux lui en causer, le mieux je me sentirai.

À la station des poignards, la petite ange du six s'entraîne à planter un couteau dans le ventre d'un pantin. Elle n'arrive même pas à transpercer le matériel. Elle tient l'arme avec ses deux mains tremblantes, le front en sueur et les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle appuie. Je ricane de plus belle et m'approche derrière elle. Brusquement, je m'empare de ses mains et appuie d'un coup sec, enfonçant l'arme dans le pantin jusqu'à la poignée. Elle pousse un petit cri et se recroqueville sur elle-même sans me regarder, le corps tout tremblant.

– C'est comme ça que tu transperces la peau, dis-je avec un sourire suffisant. Et si tu peux, évite au niveau des côtes. Tu risques d'en toucher une, et alors tu ne feras aucun dégât. Vise le cœur, le ventre, ou le cou. Mais vu ta taille, je dirais plutôt le ventre. Ça ne tuera pas la personne, mais ça te donnera le temps de t'enfuir.

Je m'écarte d'elle et me tiens bien droite, la regardant de haut. Elle recule de quelques pas, s'enfargeant dans le pantin, et s'écrase au sol avec un petit glapissement.

– Relève-toi, ordonnai-je d'un ton sec.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi avec surprise et obtempère immédiatement, croisant les bras comme un bouclier.

– Maintenant, prends le couteau.

Elle avance un bras tremblant et tente de détacher l'arme, mais elle doit s'y mettre à deux mains pour réussir. Je tente de cacher mon sourire. Elle est si faible…

– Et maintenant, plante-le dans mon ventre.

– Q-quoi ? balbutie-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

– Je te promets de ne pas me défendre, dis-je en écartant les bras. Vas-y. Mets toute ta force.

– N-non… !

– FAIS-LE !

Les larmes se mettent à couler de ses yeux alors que je lui crie après, la poussant à me poignarder. Finalement, elle se rue dans ma direction, la lame pointée droit sur moi. Je ne cille même alors qu'elle s'écrase sur mes jambes. Elle a beau appuyé, elle est incapable d'enfoncer le couteau. Je me penche à son oreille, lui enlevant brutalement l'arme des mains.

– Tu vois, c'est ça la différence entre nous deux. Tu n'es qu'une fourmi que je peux écraser d'un mouvement. Et moi je suis le pire de tes cauchemars. Ne te fais pas trop d'espoirs. Je vais te tuer dès que j'en ai la chance, dans l'arène. Toi et tous les autres minables.

– Ça suffit ! s'exclame une voix féminine.

Je lève la tête. La fille du onze, comme l'indique le numéro sur ses vêtements et sa peau noire, se tient devant moi, les jambes bien campées au sol et les bras croisés.

– Excuse-moi ? dis-je lentement.

– Tu m'as entendue. Ça suffit, laisse-la tranquille !

– Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, de m'avoir comme ennemie ? demandai-je d'une voix doucereuse.

– Je m'en fous. Arrête de la terroriser, elle ne t'a rien fait.

– Elle ne m'a rien fait ? Elle m'a tout fait tu veux dire !

– Comme quoi, hein ? dit la fille en attrapant le bras de la fillette et en la tirant derrière elle d'un mouvement protecteur.

– Elle se comporte comme si elle avait des chances, à essayer de manier une arme quand elle est incapable de même transpercer la peau ! Quand elle est si minuscule et faible que n'importe qui dans la pièce peut la tuer en trois secondes ! Elle devrait se résigner à son sort, plutôt que de croire qu'elle a des chances !

Ma voix s'élève de plus en plus alors que je parle. Ils sont tous si faibles, si inférieurs à moi ! S'entraîner ? Quelle idée ridicule ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça changera quoi que ce soit. Je vais tous les tuer. Eux qui me méprisent, eux qui ont ri de moi à la parade. Ils vont apprendre à me craindre !

La noire continue de me regarder avec défi et lentement, je laisse tomber le couteau et lève les bras en signe de paix.

– Mais ça va, j'ai fait ce que je voulais. Le reste se règlera dans l'arène. Tu es sur ma liste maintenant, la nègre.

Je m'éloigne en sifflotant, satisfaite des regards intimidés que je peux sentir peser sur moi.

* * *

_**Winna Aldjoy, 16 ans, District 11**_

– Retiens la porte ! crie une voix avec urgence.

Je place ma main dans l'encadrement de l'ascenseur et une haute silhouette charge à l'intérieur. Je reconnais Fir, qui m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant.

– Merci, j'ai cru que j'allais arriver en retard.

– Les entraînements commencent seulement dans trente minutes… dis-je lentement.

– Vraiment ? s'exclame-t-il avec surprise. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était passé dix heures…

– Tu as mal vu.

Il secoue la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. J'appuie sur le bouton pour qu'on se rende au niveau de la salle d'entraînement. Fir marmonne quelque chose à voix basses, mais je l'ignore, comme je le fais depuis la moisson.

– Et pourquoi tu te rends à l'entraînement trente minutes en avance ? demande-t-il après un court silence.

– Pour me changer les idées, dis-je sincèrement. Et j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

– Je peux comprendre ça, dit-il avec un petit rire.

La petite sonnette signalant notre arrivée résonne et les portes s'ouvrent. Je m'éloigne immédiatement, voulant avoir le moins de contacts avec Fir que possible. Depuis la parade, il me paraît plus sympathique, mais c'est justement ce qui me fait peur. Je ne veux pas l'apprécier ou me rapprocher de lui. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvons tous les deux gagner les Jeux. Et il a clairement plus de chances que moi. Je préfère ne pas devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui risque d'être ciblé par tous les carrières dès les premières minutes.

Il y a déjà quelques tributs présents dans la pièce. Aucun des carrières, mais le garçon du cinq et celui du huit sont présents. Et il y a aussi les deux tributs du neuf, avec qui Fir se tient toujours depuis hier. Je les regarde avec envie alors qu'ils discutent tranquillement dans un coin, souriant de temps en temps. Il n'y a pas de rires, bien sûr. Qui pourrait rire alors qu'il s'apprête à participer aux Hunger Games ? Mais ils semblent avoir une certaine complicité. Moi aussi, j'aimerais ne plus être seule. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, quelqu'un à rassurer.

Je m'assieds dans un coin, m'appuyant le dos au mur. Les instructeurs ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais il y a des Muets qui se déplacent silencieusement, préparant la salle pour la journée. Je pourrais bien commencer à m'entraîner, mais à quoi cela pourrait-il servir ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je devrais faire.

Je me suis essayée à plusieurs armes, mais je n'ai pas de talent inné, il semblerait. Bien sûr, je connais les plantes comme la paume de mes mains. Mais autre que cela ? Contrairement à Fir, qui manipulait une faux à longueur de journée, je cueillais les fruits, dans mon district. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qui va m'apprendre à manipuler une épée.

J'ai un petit sourire triste. Je suis descendue pour me changer les idées, et je me mets à ruminer de plus belle. Quelle allure je dois avoir. Mais au moins, j'ai arrêté de penser à Sana. Je me frappe immédiatement l'arrière de la tête contre le mur. Et voilà, je recommence.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ma sœur jumelle, avec qui je suis depuis ma naissance. Et même, neuf mois avant ma naissance. On a toujours été inséparables. On faisait tout ensemble. Et maintenant je me retrouve ici, seule. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide immense à mes côtés. Comme si sa non-présence pesait plus lourd que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je la cherche sans cesse des yeux, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas là. Au moindre bruit suspect, je me mets sur le qui vive, ayant l'impression qu'elle est en danger, que je dois la protéger. Mais elle n'est pas là. Il n'y a que moi.

Et plus je m'en rends compte, plus j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le désespoir. J'ai passé ma vie à m'occuper de Sana, c'était… ma seule raison de vivre, il semblerait. Je n'ai pas de rêve, je n'ai pas d'espoir pour un futur. Je veux juste être avec Sana, la protéger. Parce qu'elle a besoin de moi. Elle a toujours eu besoin de moi.

Ici… Ici, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux veiller sur personne. Ici, je dois m'occuper de moi-même. Sauf que je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas sentir mes émotions, sentir mes peurs. Je pouvais ignorer tout cela, avec Sana. Elle me permettait d'ignorer mes propres pensées.

J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à protéger. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un est besoin de moi. Sinon, j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle.

* * *

– Ça va ? Elle est partie, tout va bien maintenant.

Je caresse le dos de la petite doucement, comme je l'ai si souvent fait pour Sana. Elle sanglote silencieusement, les mains tendues devant elle comme si elle tient encore l'arme. J'appuie doucement sur ses bras pour les baisser, puis je l'entraîne vers un coin de la salle, loin des regards curieux. Elle se laisse faire sans aucune résistance, comme un pantin vide d'esprit. L'expérience avec la carrière du deux semble l'avoir traumatisée.

Je l'assieds au sol et m'accroupis devant elle, essuyant ses larmes avec tendresse. Je repense à l'événement qui vient de prendre place. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui m'a pris. J'ai vu la petite se faire martyriser, et avant de comprendre ce que je faisais, je suis intervenue. C'est juste qu'elle ressemble tellement à Sana plus jeune, quand les enfants de notre district se moquaient d'elle.

Ma sœur était surnommée la pleurnicheuse, la trouillarde. Elle pleurait à un rien, était effrayée à un rien. En plus, elle bégayait. Ça amusait les enfants. Et c'est moi qui devais m'occuper de les chasser. De les combattre même, parfois. Je ne me souviens pas le nombre de fois que je suis revenue à la maison marquée d'innombrables bleus et coupures, les cheveux en batailles et les vêtements salis, traînant une Sana en larmes derrière moi.

Et voilà que je me suis retrouvée dans une situation similaire, avec une personne bien plus grande et bien plus forte qui s'en prenait à cette fillette inoffensive. Et je me suis sentie obligée d'intervenir.

– M-merci, réussit à bafouiller la petite, levant des yeux larmoyant.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. C'est quoi ton nom ?

– P-po… Pomeline.

– Salut, Pomeline. Moi c'est Winna, dis-je avec un sourire.

– S-salut, marmonne-t-elle en me retournant le sourire timidement.

– Tu me rappelles ma sœur, m'exclamai-je avant de pouvoir me retenir.

– T-tu as une s-sœur ? hoquète-t-elle avec curiosité, reniflant bruyamment.

– Oui, dis-je avec un petit rire. Elle aussi bégaye quand elle pleure.

– Je ne b-bégaye pas, habituellement ! se défend-t-elle en redressant les épaules.

– Compris, princesse. Je ferai semblant de ne pas le voir, la prochaine fois.

– Il n'y en aura pas, de prochaine fois !

J'ai un petit rire.

– On dirait que c'est fini. Tu te sens mieux ?

Elle écarquille les yeux et me regarde avec étonnement.

– Oui, dit-elle simplement.

– Et tu as même arrêté de trembler, dis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle lève les mains et un sourire envahit son visage.

– C'est la première fois depuis la moisson !

– Et à partir de maintenant, je vais tout faire pour que ça reste comme ça. J'aimerais qu'on s'allie. On peut ? demandai-je doucement.

– Tu veux… t'allier avec moi ?

Elle me regarde, interloquée. Je hoche la tête.

– Oui. Avec toi.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment.

– Pour vrai de vrai ?

– Pour vrai de vrai.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux affectueusement, comme je l'ai si souvent fait avec Sana.

– Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme aussitôt. Lentement, elle se redresse. Et me saute dans les bras, me serrant le cou de toutes ses forces.

– Merci, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Merci à toi, lui répondis-je silencieusement. Pour la première fois depuis les Jeux, j'ai un but. Je ne suis pas perdue. Je vais protéger Pomeline.

* * *

_**Greir Redpool, 14 ans, District 5**_

– Tu tiens mal la flèche, tu risque de te faire mal comme ça, dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursaute et échappe la flèche, qui se plante à quelques centimètres de mon pied. Je jette un regard noir à l'inconnu qui m'a pris par surprise.

– Oups, dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Tu vois ? Tu la tiens mal.

Je retrousse les lèvres et il recule d'un pas, son sourire s'élargissant.

– J'ai lu dans le pamphlet que tu es surnommée la folle ?

Je l'ignore, reprenant la flèche et me mettant en position.

– Tu la tiens mal ! s'exclame-t-il alors que je relâche la tension.

Mes doigts se retrouvent pris entre la corde et la flèche qui n'est pas partie et un glapissement de douleur m'échappe. Le garçon accourt, me prenant l'arc des mains.

– Ça va ?

Je lui lance un nouveau regard haineux et il éclate de rire, allant jusqu'à se plier en deux.

– Désolé, désolé… dit-il. C'est juste… Les plaques sous tes yeux, et ton air meurtrier… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Pour m'excuser, laisse-moi te montrer comment tirer.

Je hausse les sourcils mais ne fais aucun mouvement. Il me met l'arc dans les mains et se positionne derrière moi, me mettant en position de tir. Lentement, il pose ma main autour de la flèche, me montrant comment faire.

– Tu dois la tenir avec la deuxième jointure, dit-il doucement.

Il lève mes bras et tend la corde lentement.

– Prends une grande inspiration, et vise. L'important est de rester stable sur tes jambes et calme. Tire alors que tu expires. Fais attention de ne pas trembler.

Je hoche la tête subtilement.

– Vas-y.

Je relâche brusquement la flèche, qui part se planter dans le plus grand cercle de la cible.

– Pas mal. Au moins tu as touché la cible, me félicite le garçon.

Je regarde l'arc dans mes mains avec fascination. Si la cible était une personne, je l'aurais blessée. Je ne suis pas sans défense. Avec une arme, je peux me battre. Je peux tuer.

– Je t'en prie, me glisse le garçon à l'oreille.

Je me retourne et il me fait un clin d'œil. Timidement, j'avance la main et tire sur sa veste. Il me regarde avec curiosité et je tire à nouveau avec insistance.

– Quoi ?

– Elle te dit merci.

On se retourne tous les deux. Arawn se tient devant nous, les sourcils froncés.

– Ah bon ? dit le garçon. Bah de rien, alors.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et s'éloigne sans plus de cérémonie. Dans son dos, je peux lire le numéro trois. Il vient du district de l'électronique, alors. Il a une grande main.

– Ça va, Greir ? Il t'a rien fait ?

Je secoue la tête négativement et Arawn pousse un soupir. C'est bizarre, depuis la parade il me suit partout, faisant la conversation pour deux et m'aidant à m'entraîner. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut. Il ne m'a rien demandée. Il fait simplement se tenir avec moi. Il ne m'a même pas demandée une seule fois de parler. Il sourit tout le temps et il fait des blagues idiotes. Mais de temps en temps, je peux voir les rides inquiètes sur son front. Et quand il s'entraîne, il est très concentré. Il ne prend pas la situation à la légère.

J'imagine qu'il est comme ça parce qu'on vient du même district. Il doit se dire qu'on devrait s'aider mutuellement. Je ne sais pas si ça me plaît ou non. Et je ne sais pas quel genre de stratégie je veux utiliser, dans l'arène. Si je veux faire ça seule ou avec quelqu'un.

* * *

Je touche les plaques sur mes pommettes pour la énième fois. Apparemment, ils ne vont pas nous l'enlever. Les gens du Capitole nous reconnaissent grâce à elles, maintenant. Je les déteste. Je me demande si je pourrais les arracher moi-même. Elles sont comme un parasite. Une marque au fer qui prouve que je suis la propriété du Capitole.

Mes mains tremblent légèrement alors que ma résolution se forme. Je refuse d'être si visiblement contrôlée. Je refuse de garder cette preuve de ma position en tant que simple objet, un jouet pour amuser le Capitole.

Doucement, je tâtonne les rebords de la plaque, puis me mets à gratter. La douleur est minime, au début, mais plus je creuse pour essayer d'attraper un côté et l'arracher, plus ça devient insupportable. Mes larmes se mettent à couler et j'attrape mon drap, le mordant de toutes mes forces pour qu'aucun son ne sorte. Mes larmes teintées de rouge s'écrase sur le drap blanc et je regarde les motifs abstraits que cela crée avec fascination, oubliant pour un instant la plaque.

Je gémis bruyamment alors que je touche enfin le bout de la plaque qui est enfouie dans ma peau. Lentement, je commence à tirer. La douleur est insoutenable, comme quand ils me l'ont posée. Elle est bien encastrée dans ma peau et je sais que je risque de m'arracher la moitié de la joue rien que pour l'enlever. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. Je dois le faire. Il n'est pas question de les garder.

J'entends cogner à la porte.

– Greir ? J'ai entendu du bruit. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Je reste complètement immobile, retenant même ma respiration malgré les éclairs de douleur.

– C'est Arawn. Je vais entrer, ok ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Non ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Il ne doit pas rentrer ! Il ne va pas me laisser faire ! Je renfonce mes doigts dans la plaie, déterminée à l'arracher avant qu'il n'entre. La porte s'ouvre lentement et je tire aussi fort que je le peux, lâchant le drap et criant de douleur. Arawn se précipite à l'intérieur. Il reste interdit un moment, réalisant ce que je fais.

Elle est à moitié partie. Je mets un dernier effort et elle s'arrache enfin, s'écrasant aux pieds d'Arawn. Je crie à nouveau, alors que le sang chaud dégouline sur mes joues, mon menton, mon cou, mes vêtements. J'écarte la main de mon visage et continue de crier à pleins poumons, un sanglot m'échappant de temps en temps. Arawn réagit finalement, attrapant le drap plein de sang et de salive et l'appliquant avec force sur ma plaie.

Il me crie des choses, mais je suis incapable de le comprendre. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un voile entre lui et moi. Je vois ce qui se passe, mais je ne le comprends pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas non plus. J'ai soudainement froid. Je sens mon corps trembler. Je ne me contrôle plus.

Comme dans un rêve, je lève à nouveau les mains, essayant d'arracher la deuxième plaque. Les larmes me brouillent la vue. Arawn réagit immédiatement, passant ses bras autour de moi et forçant les miens à rester le long de mon corps. Je hurle. Je sais que je hurle. Mais je ne m'entends pas. Je ne le sens pas. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je crois qu'il crie, lui aussi.

Je me débats de toutes mes forces, le griffant, lui donnant des coups de pieds. Il ne lâche pas prise, tenant bon. J'ai la joue en feu. J'ai l'impression que la vue de mon sang me rend folle. Sur le sol, il y a la plaque que j'ai retirée. Elle aussi, elle me rend folle. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse. Je veux que tout disparaisse ! Qu'il n'y est plus de Hunger Games, de mentors qui rient de moi, de Pacificateurs qui me crachent dessus et de stylistes qui me torturent.

Je veux retourner dans ma cabane. Je veux voir Elmo et sa barbe, et son sourire, et sa grande main chaude.

Je _veux_…

* * *

_**Eevi Hayse, 14 ans, District 10**_

Je me réveille en sueur. J'ai encore fait le même cauchemar. Toujours le même, toutes les nuits depuis la moisson. Les sourires, les yeux, les tributs qui m'entourent, Maureen géante qui applaudit. Une larme coule, sur ma joue et finit sa course sur mon oreille. Je la laisse sécher, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Ma respiration se calme enfin et les tremblements cessent.

Je me lève lentement, les jambes encore un peu flageolantes. Dans la salle de bain, je m'asperge le visage d'eau et observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Je suis blanche comme un linge. J'inspecte mon reflet. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me répétait sans arrêt comme j'étais jolie. Un vrai petit ange, qu'elle disait. Puis, elle me murmurait à l'oreille : _Mon_ petit ange.

Maureen aussi me disait que j'étais jolie. Elle me pinçait les joues et disait en riant qu'elle devait faire ça pour me rendre laide, sinon les gens du district allaient m'aimer plus qu'elle. À l'époque, je prenais ses paroles comme une blague affectueuse. Maintenant, je n'y vois que de la vérité masquée.

Elle n'était que mensonges, tout son être. Comme elle devait me détester. Non seulement ses parents étaient morts, mais elle se retrouvait à devoir s'occuper d'une idiote de petite sœur qui ne savait rien faire. Et pas contente de se retrouver avec cette tâche immense, il fallait aussi que tout le monde me préfère à elle. Je n'avais qu'à sourire pour que les gens m'aiment. Elle, on lui adressait à peine la parole.

Elle a dû être soulagée, quand je suis devenue tribut. Elle n'a plus à s'occuper de moi, plus à faire semblant. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, quand elle veut. Et en plus, elle va enfin recevoir l'attention des gens du village. Ils vont tous la consoler, lui parler, l'aider. Parce qu'elle a perdu sa précieuse petite sœur.

Je peux la comprendre, vraiment. J'étais un fardeau, un poids indésirable. Elle n'a jamais demandé à être grande sœur, après tout. Et j'étais tellement irresponsable, tellement naïve. Elle devait toujours me protéger, prendre soin de moi. M'aider à faire mes devoirs. Me consoler quand je me fâchais avec une amie. Me coiffer tous les matins. Quitter l'école et travailler tôt, pour qu'on ait à manger. Prendre des tesserae à ma place.

Je peux comprendre, et pourtant…

Mais peu importe, maintenant. Il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai déjà ma solution pour mettre fin à toute cette souffrance que je ressens, à ce sentiment de vide qui m'habite là où elle se trouvait avant.

D'une main tremblante, je sors le poignard que j'ai subtilement volé de la salle d'entraînement, aujourd'hui. Personne ne m'a vu. Je l'ai mis dans ma botte. Il est tout petit, il est passé inaperçu. C'est le seul moment depuis les deux jours d'entraînements que je me suis approchée des armes. Le reste du temps, j'étais dans la section des livres de survie, à faire semblant de lire. J'ai bien essayé de me concentrer réellement. Je voyais les mots, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les phrases. Depuis le voyage en train, j'ai l'impression que je suis incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Tout manque d'intérêt. Tout. Même Rendwick, qui pourtant me faisait si peur. Lui aussi, il est inintéressant.

Je retourne sur mon lit, le poids du poignard dans mes mains étonnamment… relaxant. Je m'assieds en tailleur, appuyée au mur. J'observe les veines de mon bras longtemps, perdues dans mes pensées.

Est-ce que ça va être douloureux ? Est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va me pleurer ? Est-ce que Maureen va se sentir coupable ? Ou peut-être soulagée ?

Est-ce que je peux le faire ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout. Mais j'ai l'impression que mon être entier le veut. Je le veux tellement que ça en devient douloureux. Mais cette douleur n'est rien, comparée à celle de vivre, en ce moment. Comparée à l'idée de participer aux Hunger Games, que Maureen pourrait être devant son écran, avec un sourire satisfait.

Je ne veux pas me battre. Je ne veux pas souffrir. Je veux disparaître, tout simplement.

C'est le temps. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je prends une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Je tends le bras gauche, la paume de la main tournée vers moi. J'appuie la lame contre mon poignet, orienté dans le sens de mon bras. La lame est tranchante, j'ai vérifié en la volant. Une gouttelette de sang apparaît sur ma peau. J'appuie un peu plus fort. Je dois transpercer la peau, rejoindre la veine. Je dois me vider de mon sang.

Mais je reste immobile. Mon corps refuse de m'écouter.

Aller. Aller, appuie. Aller, tue-toi. Aller !

Les minutes défilent. Mais rien ne se passe.

Les larmes coulent librement. Un sanglot m'échappe. Je hoquète, tremble, renifle. Le poignard s'écrase sur le tapis sans faire de bruit. Je regarde la pauvre petite gouttelette de sang sur ma peau, qui commence déjà à sécher. J'ai à peine fait une entaille.

J'ai été incapable de faire plus.

Je ne suis pas capable de me tuer. Je ne suis pas capable de le faire.

Je suis une idiote, une tête en l'air. J'ai du mal à me souvenir de mes promesses. J'ai du mal à prendre des décisions, même quand ça concerne seulement quoi porter pour la journée. Mais pour une fois, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'en avais pris une. J'avais trouvé une solution à mes problèmes. Toute seule, comme une grande. J'étais enfin responsable, je réfléchissais enfin.

Et je n'ai pas réussi à respecter ce choix. Je n'ai pas pu passer à l'acte.

Je frappe rageusement le mur. Ça fait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal. Tout fait mal. Ma main, mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie. J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal.

Je suis impuissante.

Je hurle. Je hurle longuement, sans me préoccuper qu'on m'entende. Je me lève, tire sur mes draps, lance les oreillers, renverse le bureau. Je suis faible, je suis une incapable. Je ne peux rien faire. Même pas me tuer. Je rate tout.

Je vais me retrouver dans les Hunger Games.

Je m'écrase au sol, sanglotant sans retenue.

– Eevi ?

Ma porte s'entrouvre. Rendwick passe la tête, me regardant avec curiosité. Il a les yeux à moitié fermés. Je viens probablement de le réveiller. Comme tout l'étage, d'ailleurs.

– Qu'est-ce que… dit-il avec effarement en regardant l'état de la chambre.

– Je n'y arrive pas… dis-je en pleurant.

– À quoi ? demande-t-il en s'avançant timidement.

– J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé… Je le veux tellement… Et j'ai tellement peur d'être dans l'arène… Mais j'en suis incapable…

Je continue de marmonner ainsi de longues minutes. Rendwick s'approche toujours un peu plus. Finalement, il s'accroupit devant moi. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le poignard.

– Tu veux te suicider ? me demande-t-il calmement.

Je lève sur lui des yeux désespérés et hoche la tête.

– Mais tu n'y arrives.

Je hoche la tête à nouveau. Il reste silencieux.

– Je peux le faire pour toi, dit-il finalement.

– Q-quoi ?

– Je peux te tuer, si tu veux. Sans douleur. Un coup droit au cœur. Bam.

Il appuie l'index contre ma poitrine, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? murmurai-je, la surprise étalée sur mon visage.

– Pas contre rien. Tu dois m'aider à survivre au bain de sang. Tu m'aides à voler une arme et un sac de provision, et dès qu'on est hors de portée, je te tue. Tu as ce que tu veux. Pas de souffrance, et tu n'as pas à le faire toi-même. Et moi, je survie au bain de sang.

– Je vais… vraiment... mourir ? dis-je avec espoir.

– Oui. Je vais te tuer, affirme-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

_Tada ! Il s'en passe des trucs, hein ? :D C'était pas trop, avec Greir ? Vous pouvez me traiter de sadique, je l'accepte de bonne grâce. Commentaires ? :)  
_


	23. Manipulations et confessions

_Dernier jour des entraînements. Suivra ensuite les évaluations. D'ici au bain de sang, il devrait encore y avoir environ cinq chapitres. On y arrive ! :D Toutes mes victimes du bain de sang sont maintenant choisies, et je ne changerai plus d'avis. Préparez-vous, ça s'en vient. Moi aussi, je m'y prépare. XD  
_

_Merci, très sincèrement, pour vos commentaires. Ils me font chaud au cœur (ce qui, vraiment, n'est pas super dans la chaleur qui fait déjà cet été). Je les relie souvent, quand j'ai l'impression de me fatiguer de ma fanfiction, question de me redonner de l'inspiration. Ça fonctionne à la perfection :). Alors merci, c'est grâce à vous que je continue.  
_

**Question 06: Selon vous, quel district a le plus de chances de gagner ?_  
_**

_Je ne répondrai pas non plus à cette question... :P  
_

_Bonne lecture ! X)  
_

* * *

**Entraînements - Jour 3**

_Manipulations et confessions  
_

* * *

_**Vamos Herriot, 12 ans, District 7**_

– Alors, as-tu trouvé ce que tu veux faire pour l'évaluation ? me demande gentiment Persei.

Je secoue la tête négativement, la mine penaude. L'hôtesse a pris comme mission de m'aider, après que le mentor m'ait ignoré. Elle est sans arrêt sur mon dos, à me donner des conseils inutiles, et parfois ridicules, me laissant à peine une minute pour moi-même. Heureusement qu'elle doit dormir, sinon j'ai l'impression qu'elle passerait ses nuits entières avec moi. L'autre soir, alors qu'elle était complètement soûle, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait un garçon de mon âge qui est mort il y a trois ans. Et ensuite, elle m'a pris dans ses bras et ne m'a pas lâché pendant un bon deux heures. J'ai dû demander l'aide d'une Muette pour me défaire de son étreinte.

J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau en présence de ma mère. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas mon père aussi. À cause d'elle, j'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer sur mon plan. À la voir s'inquiéter pour moi, je reprends mes habitudes de la rassurer et de faire semblant que tout va bien. Avant de me rendre contre que je dois paraître faible et désespéré.

En plus, après avoir vu les carrières, j'en ai déterminé que je dois me trouver un allié pour le bain de sang. Pas que j'ai l'intention d'aller dans la corne d'abondance, ce serait suicidaire, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger des autres. J'ai besoin d'une diversion. Quelqu'un de plus fort que moi. Ainsi, ceux qui voudraient m'attaquer s'en prendrait d'abord à mon allié, et je pourrai profiter de ce temps pour m'enfuir.

Sauf que je ne trouve toujours personne. Les alliances commencent déjà à se former, et même, à mon grand dégoût, des amitiés. Qui est assez stupide pour se faire des amis alors qu'ils s'embarquent dans les Hunger Games ? Ceux-là peuvent être sûrs de mourir, et vite. La trahison est une part importante des Jeux. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance et il ne faut jamais s'attacher.

– Vamos ?

Je relève la tête. Persei me regarde.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai dit : Il faut que tu trouves ce que tu vas faire. C'est cet après-midi. J'ai entendu Deniel et Laurel parler tout à l'heure. Ils ont déjà trouvé, eux.

– Mais je ne suis bon à rien…

– Pendant la matinée, passe dans le plus de station possible et voit ce dans quoi tu es le meilleur. Tu pourrais peut-être demandé à un autre tribut de t'aider ? dit-elle gentiment.

– Personne ne veut s'approcher de moi… dis-je piteusement. Je suis trop faible.

– Mais non ! Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver quelqu'un prêt à t'aider !

– Tu crois vraiment ?

– Bien sûr mon chou ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Qui ne craquerait pas devant tes adorables yeux ?

Je souris timidement. Elle est si idiote et naïve que ça en devient absurde. Mais si elle n'était pas ainsi, elle m'aurait mis à jour depuis longtemps, vu toutes les erreurs que je fais en sa présence.

* * *

J'observe les tributs tout en lisant un livre sur les plantes comestibles. Les carrières sont hors de question comme alliés, évidemment. Il y les deux tributs du neuf et le grand noir du onze qui sont plutôt proches, mais ils semblent du genre à vouloir absolument gagner. Ils s'entraînent aux armes très sérieusement. Je doute qu'ils acceptent un gamin de douze pleurnichard dans leur groupe.

En fait, ma plus grande chance serait avec un autre plus jeune. Comme la fille du trois ou celle du six, qui s'est faîte terrorisée par la géante hier. Mais celle du trois n'a pas l'air du genre sociable. Celle du six par contre… En plus, depuis l'incident d'hier, elle se tient beaucoup avec la tribut du onze. Si je réussissais à m'introduire dans leur groupe, j'aurais la diversion parfaite pour échapper au bain de sang. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais facilement me rapprocher de la fillette et gagner sa confiance, mais la noire est une autre histoire. Je ne comprends pas trop ses motifs. Ne veut-elle pas survivre ? Alors pour se tenir avec une fille de treize ans qui risque d'être un fardeau plus qu'autre chose ? Peut-être a-t-elle pitié ? Si c'est le cas, je peux utiliser cette faiblesse à mon avantage.

Je suis déconcentré momentanément alors que mon regard se fixe sur la fille du douze, celle aux cheveux courts. Elle fait un drôle de manège, depuis le premier jour d'entraînement. Elle se promène de tribut en tribut, évitant soigneusement les carrières et les plus jeunes, et leur parle pendant de longues minutes. Elle est tout sourire et poignée de main. Puis, elle s'éloigne comme si de rien n'était. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle tente de faire.

Au début, je croyais qu'elle se cherchait des alliés… Mais elle ne reste jamais longtemps avec les mêmes tributs. Je me demande si je suis le seul à avoir remarqué ce qu'elle fait. Je ne la comprends vraiment pas. En plus, non seulement elle fait cela, mais en plus elle ne s'entraîne pas du tout. Pas d'alliés et pas d'entraînement ? Drôle de fille, ça c'est sûr.

Je secoue la tête et cherche la fille du six des yeux. Elle est à la station des nœuds. Seule.

Parfait.

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle tranquillement. Elle me jette d'abord un regard effrayé, mais se détend en se rendant compte que ce n'est que moi. La réaction de tous les tributs, maintenant. Exactement ce que je voulais.

– Salut, dis-je timidement. Moi c'est Vamos.

– Pomeline, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Tu es bonne, avec les nœuds. Tu peux me montrer comment faire ? J'essaie depuis trois jours, mais c'est sans espoir. Et déjà, c'est ce que je peux faire de mieux.

Elle se tourne vers moi et regarde mon nœud à moitié réussi. Le sien est à peine mieux, mais elle me sourit avec fierté.

– Avec plaisir.

On travaille en silence pendant quelques minutes.

– Tu t'es essayé avec des armes ? demandai-je doucement.

– Oui, un peu. C'était pas super.

– C'est pareil pour moi. Il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir, j'imagine…

– Dis pas ça !

– C'est vrai… Ma partenaire de district… Tu as dû voir, à la parade. Elle me déteste. Elle va probablement essayer de me tuer au bain de sang. Il n'y a personne qui voudrait m'aider, quand je suis si inutile.

Je me mords la lèvre et crispe mon visage, comme si j'étais à veille de pleurer. Elle me regarde, alarmée, et pose brusquement sa main sur la mienne.

– Il ne faut pas penser comme ça. J'étais comme toi, jusqu'à hier. Mais Winna a dit qu'elle me protègerait, alors… Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver quelqu'un, toi aussi.

– Tu es tellement chanceuse. Il est trop tard pour moi. T'as bien vu les autres tributs. Les alliances sont déjà toutes formées…

Je renifle et retire ma main de sous la sienne. Son expression est triste et elle secoue la tête.

– Non, non… Tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi pas t'allier avec nous ?

– Nous ?

– Moi et Winna ! Mais oui, je suis sûre qu'elle va dire oui ! Elle est tellement gentille, si seulement tu savais. Elle va s'occuper de nous deux. Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter.

– Tu penses vraiment… qu'elle accepterait ? dis-je avec une note d'espoir.

Intérieurement, je souris avec triomphe. Ça été encore plus facile que je ne le pensais.

– J'en suis certaine ! Qu'en dis-tu, Vamos ? Tu vas le faire, hein ?

Je hoche la tête timidement. Elle applaudit et s'empare de ma main à nouveau, me forçant à me lever.

– Aller, on va lui parler !

Je la suis sagement, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir le sourire qui menace d'apparaître sur mon visage. Tout va vraiment bien, décidément. Si ça se trouve, j'ai un ange gardien qui veille sur moi ?

Je ricane silencieusement. Non, pas un ange gardien. Tout ça, c'est grâce à mes propres compétences. Tout va si bien pour moi parce que je suis intelligent. Et que les autres sont tous idiots. Comme ils vont être surpris, quand je vais tous les tuer. Je vais survivre. Je _peux_ survivre.

* * *

_**Nayad Perthshire, 16 ans, District 8**_

– Alors Eli a été forcé de manger le plat. Il a vomit tout l'après-midi, finit de raconter Yohan en riant.

Rendue là, je suis moi-même morte de rire. Je place ma main sur son épaule pour un support, le suppliant d'arrêter. Depuis une bonne heure, il me raconte les conneries qu'il faisait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, en particulier celles qui tournaient mal. Et ils en ont faites beaucoup, toutes plus hilarantes les unes que les autres.

– Je pense… que je vais mourir… asphyxiée si… ça continue ! dis-je en me tenant le ventre.

On échange un regard et on repart de plus belle. Je me laisse tomber au sol et il me suit peu de temps après. Finalement, on réussit à reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Je lève timidement les yeux vers son visage, de peur de recommencer à rire. Son expression est étonnement sérieuse. Il s'avance subtilement et je sais ce qui s'en vient.

Doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont chaudes. Le baiser dure à peine quelques secondes que je le repousse brutalement, prenant conscience de ce que je fais. Il tombe sur le derrière, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, et je me lève d'un bond, une main devant ma bouche.

– Je… J'ai un petit ami ! m'exclamai-je

– Je sais, je suis désolé… C'est juste… Tu étais proche, et…

Il se lève lui aussi tente de s'approcher, mais je l'arrête, le bras tendu.

– Et on va être dans les Hunger Games… On ne peut pas faire ça !

– Je suis désolé, ok ! C'est arrivé, je n'y peux rien ! se défend-t-il.

– Fais-le encore !

Il s'immobilise et je plaque mes deux mains devant ma bouche, cette fois.

– Quoi ?

Je secoue la tête. Il a un petit sourire amusé et s'avance d'un pas. Je recule de deux. Il s'avance à nouveau, et bientôt je suis collée au mur.

– Je sais que je l'ai entendu, dit-il lentement.

Je secoue la tête à nouveau. Non, non, non, non, non. Je ne veux pas l'embrasser. Absolument pas. Je sors déjà avec Cyprian. Yohan est seulement un ami. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas du tout chaudes, elles ne goûtaient pas du tout bon et je n'ai pas du tout envie de recommencer. Pas du tout. Non.

Il avance un bras et s'empare de mes mains avec douceur.

– Je peux ?

Non, non, non.

Malgré moi, je baisse les bras et avance mon visage des quelques centimètres qui me séparent de lui. Nos lèvres se touchent à nouveau et je ferme les yeux, savourant le contact. Ses bras entourent ma taille, mais je suis incapable de faire d'autres gestes que de l'embrasser. Il s'éloigne pour reprendre son souffle et un couinement de protestation m'échappe. Ses lèvres s'étirent avec amusement alors qu'il les repose sur les miennes.

Je me perds dans la sensation.

Lentement, il m'entraîne vers mon lit, marchant à reculons. Et je le suis de bonne grâce, ne voulant pas arrêter le contact. Il s'affale vers l'arrière et je le suis dans son mouvement avec une exclamation de surprise. Je place mes deux mains sur ses joues, recommençant à l'embrasser avec fougue.

– Attends, stop… dit-il en se dégageant, le souffle court.

– Quoi ? dis-je avec frustration.

– Tu te rends compte vers où on s'en va, j'espère. Ton petit ami…

– Je suis une fille qui vit dans le moment présent, dis-je fermement. Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il se met à rire et s'empare à nouveau de ma taille, nous retournant pour se retrouver au dessus de moi.

– À vos ordres.

* * *

– J'aurais un service à te demander… dit Yohan avec timidité, après de longues minutes de silence.

Je lève nos mains entrelacées.

– Dis.

– C'est… Je suis orphelin, comme tu le sais.

Je hoche la tête. Quand il me l'a dit pour la première fois, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je commence à me faire à l'idée, maintenant.

– Le nouveau maire… Il pense fermer l'orphelinat du district. Par manque de fonds.

– C'est horrible, dis-je en me tournant brusquement vers lui.

Un petit sourire triste se dessine sur ses lèvres

– Plutôt, oui. L'orphelinat est la seule vraie maison que j'ai eue. C'est là que j'ai vécu avec Eli et Stein. Et sans oublier les orphelins qui se retrouveraient sans toit. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça arrive.

– Je comprends.

– C'est en partie la raison… pour laquelle je me suis porté volontaire. Si je gagne, tu vois… J'aurais assez d'argent pour sauver l'orphelinat pendant de nombreuses années. Peut-être même toute ma vie. J'ai pas trop d'espoir que je vais être gagnant, mais de toute manière, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je ne tiens pas à ma vie tant que ça.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça ! m'exclamai-je avec révolte.

– Je ne suis pas comme toi, Nayad. Je n'ai pas de rêve pour le futur. À part Eli et Stein, je n'ai rien dans la vie que j'aime vraiment.

J'ai une moue mécontente.

– Ne fais pas cette tête-là. De toute manière, si tu veux gagner les Jeux, je dois mourir aussi je te rappelle.

– J'imagine, oui, mais…

Je suis incapable de finir ma phrase. Il a raison, je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas le reconnaître. Pas maintenant que je crois… que je l'aime.

– Alors j'aimerais… Si jamais je meurs dans l'arène, et que toi tu survies… Et que tu gagnes… J'aimerais que tu sauves l'orphelinat pour moi. Est-ce que tu le ferais ?

Je hoche la tête.

– Bien sûr. Bien sûr que je le ferai.

– Merci, dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant.

On reste silencieux longtemps.

– L'orphelinat, ce n'était qu'une partie de la raison. C'était quoi le reste ? demandai-je avec curiosité.

Il devient soudainement rigide et me regarde nerveusement.

– Euh…

– Aller, dis !

– C'est juste… Ton frère avait été pigé… Et ben… En fait, ça fait longtemps que…

– Que quoi ?

– …que je t'aime. Je voulais pas que tu te retrouves dans les Jeux avec lui, et je sais pas trop ce que je pensais, parce que c'est pas comme si je suis de taille contre les carrières, mais vu que je me portais volontaire, je me suis dit que je pourrais te protéger en même temps, te donner une meilleure chance de gagner, dit-il avec précipitation.

– Tu m'aimes ?

Il me regarde sans bouger. Je souris et m'avance, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Merci, dis-je simplement. Je crois que moi aussi.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment.

– Je ne rêve pas ?

– Pas à ce que je sache, dis-je avec amusement.

– Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

– Je t'en prie, laisse-toi aller.

J'efface de mes pensées les inquiétudes qui commencent à naître en moi. Il ne mourra pas. Si ça se trouve, le Capitole sera touché par notre amour et on pourra s'en sortir tous les deux. Maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, je ne peux pas croire qu'il va mourir. On va tous les deux s'en sortir vivant. On va s'aider, on va survivre, et on va rentrer chez nous. Et tout ira pour le mieux.

Oui, c'est ainsi que ça va se passer. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

* * *

_**Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9**_

Je m'avance silencieusement, curieux de savoir ce dont parlent nos mentors et stylistes quand Silver et moi sommes absents. J'entends des voix et m'approche un peu plus, essayant de distinguer leurs paroles.

– J'ai demandé autour. Quelqu'un dit l'avoir vue dans les prisons réservées aux futurs Muets, dit la voix inquiète de ma styliste. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va… Enfin, pour si peu…

– Ce n'est pas _si peu_. Les pacificateurs menacent de se révolter, dit Merea avec insistance. C'est la première fois depuis… et bien, la rébellion.

– Tout ça parce qu'une fille de pacificateur a été pigée, grogne Erkens. Ridicule.

– Mais ce n'est pas la faute de Merope, enfin ! s'exclame ma styliste.

Ils parlent de notre hôtesse ! Ils nous avaient dit qu'elle avait eu un accident et qu'on pourrait la voir après la parade. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'on ne l'a jamais revue.

– Bien sûr, que ce n'est pas de sa faute si c'est elle qui a tiré le nom. C'est un total hasard. Mais la présidente Dawn a besoin d'un responsable. C'est elle qui n'a pas créer de loi empêchant les enfants de pacificateurs d'être éligible. Elle ne va tout de même pas se rendre Muette elle-même ! dit Merea avec colère.

– Pensez-vous qu'elle va changer les règles, maintenant ? demande Janek, le styliste de Silver.

– Ce serait mieux pour elle. Les pacificateurs s'échauffent. Avoir la population se rebeller est une chose, mais avoir ceux qui doivent faire respecter la loi se rebeller… Elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Surtout que les gens se rappellent encore la rébellion. Et la colère serait vite ranimée, après trente-cinq ans d'Hunger Games, explique Erkens.

C'est la première fois qu'il semble à peu près sobre depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je me rapproche encore, curieux d'en entendre plus. Une rébellion des Pacificateurs. Ça serait quelque chose à voir ! Et tout ça parce que Silver a été tirée.

– Que va-t-il se passer avec la petite ? se demande Janek.

– Quoi donc ? Les juges vont soit essayer de la rendre détestable, ou bien essayer de la faire survivre aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'y a pas que les Pacificateurs qu'elle touche. Les gens du Capitole aussi trouve la situation injuste. Ils ont l'impression qu'un enfant du Capitole se fait tuer par une punition destinée aux districts. C'est une vraie pagaye, soupire ma mentor.

– Espérons qu'elle réussira bien à l'évaluation et à l'entrevue, alors. Si le public l'aime, elle aura plus de chances dans l'arène.

– Et encore une fois, elle aura l'avantage sur les autres enfants, grogne Erkens avec mécontentement.

– Oh, arrête donc de te plaindre, veux-tu ! C'est une bonne chose pour ton précieux pupille aussi, puisqu'ils sont alliés, s'exclame Merea.

– Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trahisse, oui…

Je m'éloigne à reculons. J'ai entendu ce que je voulais. Maintenant, quoi faire avec cette information ? Voir Silver, bien sûr. Je dois lui faire comprendre à quel point il est important qu'elle se serve de son titre. Elle déteste entendre que son père est un pacificateur, mais pour que notre groupe vive plus longtemps, elle va devoir s'en servir. Je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. En plus, nous avons Fir dans notre alliance. Si les juges veulent la tuer, ce n'est pas seulement sa vie qui est en danger, mais la mienne et celle de Fir aussi.

Je me rends à sa porte et cogne vigoureusement. Tant pis pour elle si je la réveille.

– Entrez, dit une voix ensommeillée.

J'ouvre la porte et rentre, la refermant soigneusement derrière moi. Elle est assise dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitié ouverts.

– Wren ?

– Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je sérieusement.

– Laisse-moi cinq minutes alors.

Elle disparaît dans la salle de bain et en ressort dix minutes plus tard, complètement réveillée.

– Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as une mine d'enterrement.

Je lui relate la conversation que j'ai entendue et lui explique les conclusions que j'en ai tirées. Quand j'en arrive à ce que j'attends d'elle, elle secoue vigoureusement la tête.

– Pas question que je me serve du titre de mon père ! Tu sais à quel point je le déteste, en ce moment ! Comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose !

– Parce que ça va peut-être nous permettre de vivre plus longtemps ! dis-je avec énergie.

– Je te comprends pas, Wren ! Je pensais que tu détestais tout du Capitole aussi ! C'est pas pour ça que tu criais de rage, à la moisson ? Tu les détestes, comme moi, et c'est pour ça que tu dois absolument survivre ! Non ?

Je fais non de la tête. Je m'en suis bien rendu compte, qu'on est différents là-dessus. Silver est en colère contre le monde entier, on dirait. À part moi, elle ne parle à personne. Fir à la limite, mais ce n'est que pour mon bénéfice. Le reste du temps, elle jette des regards haineux à tout le monde, et en particulier aux gens du Capitole.

– Bien sûr, que je suis en colère. Mais j'ai un but. J'ai une raison pour rentrer chez moi à tout prix. Et c'est là que je mets toute ma colère. Et pour cette raison… Je suis prêt à tout pour rentrer chez moi. Je croyais que tu ressentais la même chose.

Elle me regarde silencieusement.

– Je sais que tu détestes ce que je te demande. Mais fais-le quand même. Tu pourras montrer toute ta rage une fois que tu auras gagné. Ok ?

Elle y réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par soupirer longuement.

– D'accord. Je vais le faire. Je vais me servir de mon père pour survivre. De toute manière, il me doit bien ça, après ce qu'il m'a fait, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Je lui souris, soulagé.

– As-tu une idée de quoi faire, pour l'évaluation de cet après-midi ?

– J'en avais une vague, mais après ce que tu m'as dit… Il faut que je fasse impression, n'est-ce pas ? Que je fasse croire aux Juges que je peux donner un bon spectacle.

Je hoche la tête.

– Alors je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Ça ne va pas être plaisant à faire, dit-elle avec une grimace. Et toi, tu sais ?

– Du corps-à-corps, j'imagine. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, vraiment. Et puis, j'en ai une certaine expérience.

– Oui, tu es fort. Tu devrais avoir au moins un six.

– J'espère un peu au dessus de ça, dis-je avec un sourire.

– Au moins, on peut être sûrs que Fir va avoir un bon score, dit-elle.

– Ouais. Je suis content qu'on ait Fir dans l'équipe. Je l'aime bien.

– J'ai vu, oui, dit Silver avec un sourire.

– Je pense que je t'aime bien aussi, Silver.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

– Rien de romantique, hein, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur, répétant ses paroles dans le train.

Elle me tire la langue.

– Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime bien, dit-elle finalement.

– Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que… Je crois pas que je serais capable de te tuer, avouai-je, me sentant rougir. Alors si jamais… si jamais on doit se combattre… Je préférerais qu'on fasse chemin séparés. Je sais que c'est idiot, de te dire ça. Je voulais juste… que tu saches ce que je pense.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-elle doucement.

– C'est une promesse, alors ?

– Oui.

On se sourit.

– Les choses changent vite, en trois jours, murmure-t-elle.

– Et ça ne va pas ralentir…

– J'ai un peu peur, m'avoue-t-elle.

– Moi aussi.

– Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis contente de vivre toute cette histoire avec toi.

– Moi aussi, dis-je à nouveau, en souriant. Et avec Fir.

– Et avec Fir.

On se sépare là-dessus. Je suis encore un peu secoué d'avoir révélé mes pensées à Silver. Plus je passe de temps avec elle et Fir, plus j'ai l'impression que j'en oublie mon but. Tuer mon père.

Mais je ne l'oublie pas. Il est toujours là, jamais bien loin de ma conscience. C'est lui, le plus important. Je me fais des amis, mais je ne dois pas oublier qu'ils vont mourir, dans l'arène. Car s'ils ne meurent pas, alors ce sera moi. Et alors mon père ne payera jamais pour ce qu'il m'a fait, a fait à ma famille, et va continuer de faire en mon absence.

Je dois rentrer.

* * *

_**Alto Naysmith, 16 ans, District 12**_

Je relis les pamphlets avec les noms de tous les tributs, alors que Wyvern me résume les informations intéressantes qu'elle a découvertes. Qui sont plutôt minimes.

Les deux tributs du trois se sont alliés, mais seulement pour le bain de sang. Si la fillette survit, ce sera grâce à son partenaire. Elle a de la dextérité, mais aucune force. Quant à lui… Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui. Wyvern dit qu'il est sympathique, parle un peu avec tout le monde, mais ne semble pas avoir de talents particuliers. Il ne s'approche même pas des armes. Personnellement, je le trouve suspicieux, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérange chez lui. Il a quelque chose. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il me semble… faux.

Wyvern n'a rien réussi à sortir de la fille du cinq, à part qu'elle semble folle et muette. Elle ne parait pas un bien grand danger. Le gars ne lui a rien révélé d'intéressant non plus, sauf qu'il se débrouille pas mal à l'épée. À le regarder, je peux voir qu'il n'a pas eu la vie facile. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va le faire gagner. Ils font une drôle d'équipe, ces deux là.

La fillette du six s'est alliée à la noire du onze, qui ne semble pas particulièrement talentueuse elle-même, sauf avec sa connaissance des plantes. Les deux se tiennent ensemble comme si elles allaient s'écrouler autrement. Ce serait à utiliser. Il suffit de les séparer pour qu'elles deviennent toutes les deux des incapables. Le garçon du six est très solitaire. Il s'est entraîné avec plusieurs armes, mais il est surtout resté dans la section de survie. Je pourrai évaluer sa force mieux quand je saurai son score. Il me semble par contre relativement intelligent. Il est dit dans le pamphlet qu'il étudie pour devenir ingénieur.

La fille du sept aussi est du genre solitaire. Je l'ai observé de loin. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait se servir d'une arme déjà, car elle se promène comme s'il n'y a aucun problème. Mais après l'incident avec son partenaire, je sais aussi qu'elle perd facilement son calme. Et une personne enragée est facilement neutralisée, car elle fait des erreurs. Le gamin de douze ans, quant à lui, ne vaut même pas la peine d'être mentionné. J'ai vu qu'il observe les autres tributs avec autant d'attention que moi, mais même s'il avait un plan quelconque, en combat, il ne ferait jamais le poids.

Les deux du huit sont complètement ridicules. Ils se tiennent tout le temps ensemble, à se raconter des petites histoires et a absolument oublier où ils se trouvent. Le garçon s'entraîne aux armes, mais ne semble pas avoir grand talent. Si l'un deux meurt au bain de sang, l'autre, comme pour la fillette du six et la noire, ne serait plus aucun danger.

Et puis, ceux du neuf… Ils sont plutôt intéressants. Le garçon se débrouille bien au corps à corps, et il est dit dans le pamphlet que la fille étudie en médecine. Et en plus, ils font équipe avec le noir du district onze, qui semble très bien manipuler la faux. C'est l'alliance de loin la plus dangereuse pour les carrières. Sans compter Erwin et Wade qui sont aussi une bonne menace.

Ceux du dix… Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire sur eux. Comme les trois plus jeunes, je parierais qu'ils vont être des victimes du bain de sang, ou sinon mourir dans les jours qui suivent. En tout cas, ils ne sont pas un danger. La fille ne semble même pas vouloir survivre, et le garçon paraît… franchement idiot.

Et maintenant, tout ça est enregistré dans ma mémoire. Et je vais m'en servir le plus possible.

– Est-ce que j'ai fait un bon travail ? me demande Wyvern avec inquiétude.

– Oui, c'est parfait, dis-je en souriant.

– C'est quoi, le reste du plan ?

– Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Je m'occupe de tout.

Elle a un sourire soulagé et hoche la tête joyeusement.

– Je suis un peu inquiète pour l'évaluation, m'avoue-t-elle timidement.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Peu importe le score que tu as, ça ne changera rien. Ekhart ne nous enverra aucun parachute. C'est mon score qui compte.

– Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

– Oui. Tout est planifié. Et tout se passe comme prévu.

* * *

– On s'est consultés, déclare Eta en croisant les bras.

– Alors ? dis-je tranquillement.

Maelys me lance un regard d'excuse.

– Il faut que tu aies un score au dessus de huit. Ce sont les scores que nous allons avoir, et vu qu'on n'est pas sûrs de tes habiletés, ce sera une garantie que tu vaux quelque chose.

– Ça me va.

Ils me regardent tous avec étonnement. De toute évidence, ils s'attendaient à ce que je renonce et m'éloigne la queue entre les jambes. Mais je m'attendais déjà à ce genre de condition. Et je sais que je peux l'atteindre. Je devrais avoir un score entre huit et neuf, dépendant de la fatigue des juges quand j'arrive dans la salle, puisque je serai le dernier à passer, après les vingt-trois autres tributs.

– On s'entend, alors ? continuai-je. Si j'ai un score de huit ou plus à l'évaluation, vous m'acceptez dans votre alliance.

– C'est d'accord, dit Eta.

Les autres carrières hochent la tête et Eta me lance un coup d'œil inquiet.

– Es-tu sûr ? Tu ne sais pas te servir d'armes ! me chuchote Maelys alors que les autres carrières s'éloignent. Comment comptes-tu avoir un tel score ?

– Je vais l'avoir. Il n'y a aucun problème, ok ?

– Tu te rends compte que si tu ne réussis pas, tu me mets aussi en danger, murmure-t-elle en me regardant avec intensité.

– Ça n'arrivera pas. Mais même si c'était le cas, ils ont besoin de toi. Votre alliance va devoir combattre Wade et Erwin. Ils ont besoin de tous les combattants qu'ils peuvent prendre. Je suis le seul en danger.

– J'espère vraiment que tu as raison.

– Tu es encore inquiète ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es forte. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est à toi que j'ai parlé en premier. Tu es capable de réfléchir froidement, tu as été entraînée à te battre. Tu es là où tu devrais être, la rassurai-je pour la énième fois.

Et pour la énième fois, elle pose sur moi un regard reconnaissant et plein d'espoir. Je suis sa bouée de sauvetage. Je suis celui qui lui a redonné son courage, sa confiance. Sans moi, elle serait encore à angoisser toute seule dans sa chambre et à frissonner chaque fois que son regard croise celui de Wade, ou d'Eta, ou d'Hammil. Et dans l'arène, avec cette reconnaissance, elle sera prête à tout pour moi. Elle l'est déjà, d'ailleurs.

Ça été rapide pour qu'elle me révèle ses inquiétudes et qu'elle me raconte sa vie sous le contrôle de sa mère et à quel point elle se retrouvait maintenant perdue. Quelques sourires, quelques mots compatissants, et un peu de séduction. C'est tout ce qu'il a fallut pour que Maelys Slane me fasse confiance.

Elle a ensuite passé le reste de son temps à m'introduire subtilement dans son groupe, jusqu'à finalement proposer que je devienne allié. Les carrières se cherchaient le plus de gens possibles, de toute manière, après le rejet de Wade et du noir, Fir. Plus gros est leur groupe, moins ils n'auront à craindre que les autres tributs ne les attaquent. Et ils pourront aussi s'approprier la corne d'abondance et toutes ses ressources.

Et moi, j'aurai le bouclier parfait; Maelys.

Ainsi, de l'intérieur même du groupe le plus dangereux de ses Jeux, je pourrai les détruire. Et sortir vainqueur des Trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games. Ils ne comprendront jamais ce qui leur est arrivé. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils ont été élevés toute leur vie en croyant que les armes sont la seule façon de tuer, mais aussi… parce qu'ils seront morts. Et que je ne serai pas assez idiot pour prendre le temps de tout leur expliquer avant leur mort. Ils vont mourir, et moi non. C'est tout ce qu'ils auront besoin de savoir.

* * *

_Ne détestez pas trop mes méchants ! Il en faut pour toutes bonnes histoires. Et puis, ils sont quand même assez cools mes méchants, non ? :)  
_


	24. Faire ses preuves

_Je poste ce chapitre avant de partir à la campagne, mais le reste des évaluations va devoir attendre à mon retour. Normalement, il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres avant le bain de sang. \o/  
_

_Sinon, je sais que les évaluations ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant, mais c'est important pour que vous sachiez avec quelles armes les tributs se battent. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous les aimiez quand même. J'espère que les scores de certains vous surprendront :')  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews, très, très sincèrement. XD Elles vont me manquer pendant que je serai à la campagne, mais je vais prendre plaisir à les lire à mon retour, c'est promis :) Je prends toujours les points en note, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. J'ai ajouté une 8e règles au système de sponsor, sur le chapitre Notes d'Auteures, question de ne pas avoir de problème pour mes rédactions. Ce serait bien d'aller la lire. :)  
_

_**Question 07: Avec quel tribut vous associez-vous le plus ?**  
_

_Pour moi, ce serait probablement... Maelys, je crois ? Dans le sens que j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais assez bien, que je peux faire mieux. Je suis vaguement une perfectionniste. Je ne suis pas incompétente, mais j'ai du mal à voir mes bons points :) Comme elle, quoi. XD  
_

* * *

**Évaluations**

_Faire ses preuves  
_

* * *

_**Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1  
**_

– Wade Elphinstone !

Je lève la tête et une femme me fait signe de la suivre. Je dépose la masse que j'avais dans les mains et m'obtempère. Les tributs me suivent des yeux alors que je traverse la salle pour me rendre à l'évaluation des juges. Maelys est déjà allée avant moi et je suis le deuxième sur la liste. L'atmosphère est lourde. Les scores que nous allons obtenir vont déterminer beaucoup de choses, en particulier si l'ont reçoit des sponsors ou non.

Personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet. Je sais que je vais avoir un score élevé, comme tous les carrières. Et je sais aussi que je vais avoir des sponsors. La femme me fait signe de passer la porte et je l'ouvre d'un geste sûr sans un regard en arrière, la refermant doucement derrière moi.

Les juges se tournent vers moi quand j'entre. Ils sont une douzaine, assis dans des fauteuils ou se tenant debout, autour d'un buffet. Je suis content d'être dans les premiers districts à passer. J'ai encore toute leur attention. J'imagine que rendu au douzième district, ils sont plutôt fatigués et remarquent à peine les tributs. Mais en ce moment, ils ont les yeux grands ouverts.

J'incline légèrement la tête comme signe de respect. La jeune femme que je reconnais comme étant la Haute-Juge de ces Jeux, Delphi Scrymgeour, me fait un signe de la main, m'invitant à commencer. Je hoche la tête et regarde la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Elle est immense. Pas aussi grande que celle d'entraînement, mais elle y contient toutes les armes possibles et imaginables, ainsi que des pantins et des cibles. Des arbres d'escalades, des tests de connaissances sur la faune et la flore, des matelas… Tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour montrer nos habiletés.

Je m'avance lentement vers les armes, contemplant laquelle prendre. Je porte finalement mon choix sur un poing américain. Ce n'est pas aussi voyant qu'une épée ou qu'un javelot, mais c'est de loin ma préférée, et si je le peux, c'est avec cette arme que je veux me battre dans l'arène. Alors autant les influencer à la mettre dans les armes disponibles. Et puis, les juges nous ont observés pendant les trois jours. Ils savent déjà que je sais me servir de toutes sortes d'armes.

Je mets le poing sur ma main avec lenteur et me redresse, regardant autour de moi. Je me dirige vers les pantins. D'un coup puissant, j'arrache la tête de l'un d'eux, le faisant s'écraser au sol bruyamment. Je me dirige aussitôt vers le prochain, assénant coups sur coups sans sourciller. Je continue ce manège quelques minutes, mais je m'ennuie bien vite. Et si je m'ennuie, il n'y a aucun doute que les juges aussi. Un combat avec une vraie personne serait mieux. Je me tourne vers les juges et les regarde silencieusement, attendant qu'ils me permettent de parler.

– Oui ? demande la Haute-Juge.

– J'aimerais me battre contre quelqu'un avec une épée, dis-je calmement.

Les autres juges lèvent les sourcils et se tournent vers elle. Elle se contente de claquer des doigts. Aussitôt, un homme un peu plus petit que moi entre dans la pièce par une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée. Par ses vêtements, je comprends que c'est un Muet. Ainsi, si je le blesse, ce n'est pas important. Son sort ne les concerne pas.

L'homme s'empare d'une longue épée et on se place dans un espace dégagé. Je me concentre, me rappelant les leçons de Brynn. Viser les points qui font mal. La tempe, la gorge, le ventre. Le mieux, quand il est armé, est de le faire en deux coups. Désarme, puis assomme au minimum. Tue, si possible. Ainsi, même s'il y a de nombreux adversaires, si je les abats tous d'un coup, le combat est vite terminé.

Je flanche légèrement les jambes et me prépare à l'attaque. Le Muet manie l'épée avec assurance. Il s'y connait. Un sourire excité s'étire sur mes lèvres. Après trois jours de combats contre des pantins, je peux enfin avoir un peu d'action. Je respire tranquillement et l'observe avec attention.

Il charge après quelques secondes. Je réagis au quart de tour, m'écartant du chemin de l'arme avec fluidité. La lame ne fait que m'égratigner le bras gauche et je remarque à peine à la coupure, abattant mon poing de fer sur l'épée, lui faisant lâcher prise. Elle revole un peu loin dans un vacarme de métal. Le Muet me regarde avec de grands yeux, incapable de réagir alors que j'arrête mon poing à quelques millimètres à peine de sa tempe.

Je recule et lui fais signe de reprendre l'arme. Il se tourne vers les juges pour confirmation. Delphi Scrymgeour se lève avec un sourire.

– Ça ira. On a vu tes habiletés. Tu peux te retirer, me dit-elle.

Je hoche la tête à regret et vais déposer le poing américain. J'aurais bien aimé continuer le combat. Le Muet n'était pas très fort, mais au moins c'était un adversaire.

– Tu passeras à l'infirmerie avant de retourner à ton étage, ajoute la femme alors que j'incline la tête pour me retirer.

Je lui jette un regard surpris et elle fait un vague geste vers mon bras. Je le regarde, me rendant compte qu'il saigne abondement. Je hoche la tête à nouveau et m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur sans un regard en arrière. J'ignore son ordre, me contentant de retourner dans ma chambre. Maelys ne se trouve pas dans la pièce commune. Elle doit être embarrée dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude. Dans ma salle de bain, je nettoie ma plaie et applique une sorte de crème qui s'y trouvait, apparemment utilisée pour ce genre de blessure. Pourquoi aller à l'infirmerie quand il y a tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici ?

Je me laisse ensuite tomber lourdement sur mon lit, contemplant le plafond. Il ne reste plus que l'entrevue d'après-demain, puis c'est l'arène. Je frémis d'excitation. Vivement que les Jeux commencent. Et que je rentre gagnant, glorieux et reconnu dans tout Panem. On verra bien s'il y en a encore qui me traitent d'orphelin.

* * *

_Maelys Slane : Score de 8_

_Wade Elphinstone : Score de 10_

* * *

_Erwin Croon : Score de 9_

_Hammil Combe : Score de 9_

* * *

_**Dixie Duncain, 12 ans, District 3**_

J'observe les trois tributs de loin, tapant nerveusement du pied. Les deux autres plus jeunes du groupe, la fille de treize ans du six et le garçon de douze ans du sept, se sont alliés avec la noire du onze, Winna est sont nom, il me semble. Ils se tiennent ensemble maintenant, à se parler tranquillement. Je les regarde avec envie. J'ai considéré m'allier avec eux. Après tout, si Winna a accepté deux jeunes, il n'y a pas de raisons qu'elle en refuse une troisième. J'ai peut-être l'aide de Spens pour le bain de sang, mais ensuite je vais être par moi-même. Ça va être difficile, de survivre, de me trouver de la nourriture. Et si je rencontre d'autres tributs, j'ai peu de chances de m'en sortir, à moins de pouvoir m'enfuir assez vite. Mais en même temps, ces trois-là ne sont pas les alliés idéaux. C'est seulement qu'ils sont probablement les seuls qui m'accepteraient.

Non, c'est mieux que je fasse les Jeux seule. Si jamais je vais avec eux et qu'ils me trahissent… Le risque est trop grand. Ils ne sont pas comme les petits de mon district, je les connais à peine. Et ils sont là pour me tuer. S'ils ne le font pas à un certain point, alors aucun d'eux ne peut gagner les Jeux. C'est mieux que je ne compte que sur moi. J'ai l'impression que je peux faire confiance à Spens, du moins pour le bain de sang. Mais je ne peux pas non plus rester avec lui par la suite.

J'ignore si je peux gagner les Jeux, et je n'ai pas grands espoirs pour être sincère. Mais je préfère y participer en restant moi-même. Ne pas m'attacher, ne pas risquer la blessure que cause une trahison. Me concentrer seulement sur me nourrir et me cacher. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus. Jusque ce que ce soit fini.

– Dixie Duncain !

Je me lève précipitamment, le cœur battant. Le moment est venu pour mon évaluation. Sans le vouloir, je jette un regard inquiet vers Spens. Il me fait un sourire rassurant, levant le pouce. Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la porte. Tout va bien. Même si je n'ai pas un score élevé, ça ne fait rien. Je ne suis pas une combattante, je le sais déjà. Je ne peux compter que sur le fait que je suis petite et silencieuse. Et rapide. Même si les tributs sont à côté de moi, dans l'arène, ils ne me verront pas. Je peux me cacher et survivre ainsi. Alors même si les juges ne reconnaissent pas cette force, je sais que je l'ai.

J'entre dans la pièce et écarquille les yeux. Mon regard se pose immédiatement sur le tas de pantins et… morceaux de pantins, qui sont empilés à quelques mètres à peine de moi. La force pure demandée pour mettre ces objets dans un tel état est effrayante. Rien qu'à imaginer les quatre carrières qui sont passés avant moi manier leurs armes, détruisant tout sur leur passage, un frisson me parcourt et je croise les bras.

Je me reprends vite, me rappelant où je me trouve. Je tourne mon regard vers les juges. Certains m'observent avec attention, mais la plupart se parlent entre eux. Je ne suis qu'une fillette de douze ans minuscule, après tout. Ils doivent se dire que je n'ai rien d'intéressant à leur montrer. Et ils ont malheureusement peut-être raison.

– Tu peux commencer, me dit sèchement l'un des hommes.

Je hoche la tête et m'avance timidement vers les arbres d'escalade. Ce que j'aurais préféré leur montrer, c'est à quel point je peux me déplacer silencieusement. Dans une forêt, par exemple. Mais ça ne fait pas parti des choses que l'on peut faire ici. Je me replie donc sur l'escalade. Je ne suis pas excellente, mais je me débrouille bien. Je suis légère et je peux me rendre très haut sur des arbres. Je ne suis pas extrêmement rapide pour le faire, mais pas trop lente non plus, d'après moi.

Je prends de grandes inspirations et ferme les yeux, essayant de me calmer. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater. C'est tout ce que j'ai à montrer. Lentement, je m'approche de l'un des arbres. Je l'observe quelques instants, déterminant le meilleur parcours à prendre. Puis, je grimpe.

Je n'accorde pas un seul regard aux juges, me concentrant seulement sur ma tâche. Je m'accroche de branches en branches, de crevasses en crevasses, montant de plus en plus haut avec une relative aisance. Et bientôt, je suis tout en haut de l'arbre. Je suis tellement légère que même les petites branches peuvent supporter mon poids facilement.

Un sourire satisfait éclate sur mon visage avec que je regarde les juges de haut. Certains écrivent sur un calepin, mais la plupart ne me portent aucune attention. Mon sourire disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparu, et lentement, je redescends de mon perchoir. Je dois leur montrer plus que cela.

Je regarde autour de moi et me décide sur l'arbre le plus haut qu'il y a, et qui n'a pas beaucoup de branches. Si j'arrive à grimper jusqu'en haut, ils verront bien que ce n'est pas une habileté négligeable.

Je lève la tête, rendue devant l'arbre. Je ne peux même pas voir jusqu'en haut. J'observe attentivement les endroits où je peux m'accrocher, et je commence ma montée tranquillement. Je ne dois pas me presser, sinon je risque de tomber. Et même s'il y a des matelas au sol, une chute de plusieurs mètres fait mal. À ma grande satisfaction, j'arrive tout en haut. Je dois me déplacer avec caution et j'ai l'impression que les petites branches vont se casser d'un instant, mais j'ai réussis. Et cela en faisant un minimum de bruit.

– Tu peux te retirer maintenant, dit une voix douce.

Je hoche la tête et me sens aussitôt beaucoup plus calme. C'est fini, j'ai fait l'évaluation. J'ai réussi. Je me suis bien débrouillée.

* * *

_Dixie Duncain : Score de 5_

* * *

_**Spens Sperkilt, 17 ans, District 3**_

Je lève le pouce en souriant alors que Dixie me regarde avec inquiétude. Je me demande quel score elle va avoir. De ce que j'ai compris, elle a l'intention de faire de l'escalade. J'imagine qu'elle devrait avoir au dessus de trois, au moins. Peut-être quatre ou cinq, si elle réussit bien. On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé, pendant les trois jours d'entraînements. On ne veut pas se rapprocher plus que ça. Après tout, on va devoir se séparer, après le bain de sang. Les Hunger Games ne sont pas un endroit fait pour se lier d'amitié. Bien au contraire.

Je continue de faire des nœuds distraitement, jetant des regards à l'horloge numérique. Ça fait maintenant cinq minutes que Dixie est partie. Que je le veuille ou non, je suis incapable de la sortir de mon esprit. Je me sens protecteur d'elle. Comme si ça réussite est importante pour moi. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle vient de mon district et que je me sens responsable, en quelque sorte. Mais c'est aussi, je crois, car j'aime son caractère, sa franchise. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense. Contrairement aux autres tributs près de son âge, elle ne pleure pas, ne se plaint pas. Elle fait de son mieux pour survivre. Comment ne pas s'attacher ?

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le temps de penser à elle. Je dois décider de ce que je vais faire pour l'évaluation. Je ne veux pas avoir un score qui révèle ma vraie force, mais si j'ai un score trop faible avec ma carrure, ce serait suspicieux. Et étant un garçon en plein dans l'adolescence, choisir de faire des nœuds ou de la récitation de connaissances en survie serait aussi assez étrange. Je dois faire ma démonstration avec une arme.

Sauf que c'est difficile de paraître plus faible que je ne le suis. Le mieux serait de choisir une arme qui ne m'est pas familière. Comme le tir à l'arc. Je sais tirer, bien sûr, mais je ne me suis jamais entraîné sérieusement avec, alors je ne suis pas excellent.

L'arc me rappelle la folle du cinq, toute mignonne, que j'ai aidée l'autre jour. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui parler. Je m'ennuyais, je crois. Et elle me faisait un peu pitié, à s'être fait implanter les plaques de métal. J'avais envie de l'aider. Étrangement, je la trouve attachante. Un peu comme Dixie. C'est peut-être un instinct de grand frère que je n'avais aucune idée d'avoir ?

– Spens Sperkilt, dit la voix forte de la femme.

Je me lève, délaissant mon nœud à moitié fait, et traverse la salle tranquillement. Ce sera le tir à l'arc, donc. J'espère vraiment que je pourrai être réaliste dans ma fausse faiblesse. J'entre dans la pièce et m'avance jusqu'aux Juges, faisant une légère courbette. Quand je relève la tête, la Haute-Juge que fait signe de commencer d'un geste distrait.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant mon arme choisie. Il y a plusieurs sortes d'arcs devant mes yeux, et je me demande lequel prendre. J'opte finalement pour un qui est relativement moderne, fait d'un mélange de bois et de plastique. J'étire le fil quelques fois, testant l'élasticité, puis je m'empare d'un carquois.

Je me place à une quinzaine de mètres des cibles. Ce n'est pas trop près et pas trop loin. Une distance parfaite pour que j'aie un résultat moyen. Je prends une flèche et me mets en position, bandant mon arc. Je ferme un œil et vise les cercles extérieurs de la cible, priant ne pas trop bien réussir. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que j'espère avoir un résultat médiocre.

Je relâche la flèche et elle se plante à quelques millimètres de la cible. La suivante atterrit quant à elle à deux ou trois centimètre du centre. La troisième proche de la deuxième. Je me décide de reculer un peu, pour augmenter la difficulté. Je tire à nouveau des flèches, qui touchent plus ou moins la cible. Je me débrouille pas mal, mais aucune ne s'est plantée directement au centre. Et j'en ai une qui n'a pas du tout touché le papier, se perdant à une vingtaine de centimètre de distance.

Tout se passe comme prévu, je suis en effet médiocre. Et cela même sans essayer. Je n'ai jamais été très bon au tir à l'arc. C'était le désespoir de mon père, lui qui aimait tant cette arme. Il s'en confectionnait souvent, passant des heures à travailler dessus, le front plissé de concentration, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est la première arme qu'il m'a fait essayer. Et c'est la seule que je n'ai jamais aimé. Après un ou deux ans, il a abandonné. Depuis mes dix ans, je n'avais pas retouché à un arc. Et heureusement.

Je m'apprête à m'éloigner encore un peu plus, mais une voix féminine m'arrête.

– C'est assez, tu peux partir.

Je me tourne vers les juges, la flèche toujours encochée. La jeune femme qui a parlé, la Haute-Juge il me semble, me regarde, un sourcil levé. Elle semble s'ennuyer mortellement. Parfait.

– Compris !

Je repose l'arc et les flèches et m'éloigne après un petit salut de la main. Dans l'ascenseur, je ne peux retenir un sourire satisfait. Qui aurait sût que paraître faible et innocent était si facile. Avec cette performance, je devrais avoir un cinq ou six. Je préférerais un cinq. Ensuite, il ne restera plus que les entrevues. Et je sais déjà comment je veux paraître. Sympathique, sociable, et pas très sûr de moi-même. Peu importe ce que mon mentor ou ma styliste me conseillent, les paroles de mon père seront toujours les plus importantes. Et puisqu'il m'a conseillé de ne pas trop me faire remarquer, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Je dois paraître un garçon de dix-sept totalement normal aux yeux de Panem, mais surtout aux yeux des autres tributs. Et ainsi, ils me sous-estimeront tous dans l'arène. Et j'aurai plus de chances de survivre.

* * *

_Spens Sperkilt : Score de 5_

* * *

_**Mizar Lockhearst, 16 ans, District 4**_

Je soupèse le javelot, les sourcils froncés. J'ignore toujours ce que je vais faire pour l'évaluation. Je suis un carrière, et donc j'excelle à l'art de tuer. Mais contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas d'armes de prédilection. Depuis mon enfance, je me suis entraîné également à toutes les armes. Je suis bon dans toutes, mais excellent dans aucune. Dans l'arène, c'est un avantage car je peux me servir de toutes les armes que je trouve, contrairement aux autres qui veulent trouver leur préférée. Mais pour l'évaluation, c'est désavantageux.

– C'est mon arme, ça. Trouves-en une autre, dit une voix faussement indignée.

Je me retourne pour saluer Eta. Elle me sourit.

– Je n'avais pas l'intention de la choisir. Tu passes juste avant moi, je ne voudrais pas montrer notre différence d'adresse.

– C'est bientôt mon tour, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Tu ferais mieux de prendre une décision, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps.

– Ne t'en fais pas, peu importe ce que je fais, je vais au moins avoir un score de huit.

– Je sais.

– Tu crois que le nouvel ami de Maelys, Alto, va réussir, lui aussi ? demandai-je.

Je le trouve curieux, ce type. Il semble si sûr de lui, mais je l'ai vu s'entraîner avec des armes. Il ne sait rien faire. Bien sûr, il peut transpercer avec une lame, mais il n'a aucune adresse. Comment peut-il espérer avoir un score au dessus de huit avec ses habiletés ?

– Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que oui, mais je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi et comment, dit-elle pensivement.

Je hoche la tête. C'est exactement ce que je pense. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il va faire, mais je crois qu'il va réussir. Il y a quelque chose, dans son regard. Comme s'il pouvait prévoir tout ce qui allait se passer. Pas exactement ça, en fait, mais… Enfin, il est mystérieux.

– Eta Galloway !

Ma partenaire relève la tête.

– Bonne chance, me lance-t-elle en s'éloignant.

– Toi aussi.

Elle sourit et me fait un petit salut de la main. Je me retrouve seul, les autres carrières ayant tous faits leur évaluation. Je pourrais me tenir avec Alto, mais je ne lui ai pas trop parlé. Et pour être honnête, il me met inconfortable.

Je m'entraîne au lancer du couteau quelques minutes, en attendant mon tour. Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, devant les juges. Je me débrouille pas mal. Et de toute manière, ils m'ont observé durant les trois jours. Ils savent que je peux me battre avec plusieurs armes. Autant faire ça simple. Je lance quelques couteaux et c'est fini. Même si mon score est seulement de huit, j'aurai des sponsors quand même, puisque je suis carrière.

– Mizar Lockhearst !

Enfin. Je me dirige calmement dans la salle, ignorant les regards en coin des autres tributs. Depuis que les évaluations ont commencées, la tension a perceptiblement montée. Même si ce score n'est pas nécessairement représentatif de la force des tributs, il donne quand même une idée générale, et a une grande influence pour les sponsors. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Mes yeux s'arrêtent d'abord sur les juges, alors que je referme la porte derrière moi. La plupart me regardent avec attention. Je suis un carrière, après tout. Je promets d'être intéressant. Parfois, je me demande comment ils se comportent, avec les tributs normaux. Les ignorent-ils ? Probablement. Ça ne doit pas aider à se concentrer.

Comme souvent depuis le début des préparations aux Jeux, je suis content d'être un carrière. Au moins, je ne suis pas complètement déstabilisé d'être ici. Je sais ce que je fais. J'ai tellement d'avantages. Je sais que c'est injuste pour les autres districts, mais ce n'est pas comme si je peux y changer quoi que ce soit. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Pour mes parents. Parce que je veux revenir en vie. Alors les avantages, je vais en profiter autant que je le peux.

Je salue poliment les juges et ils me font signe de commencer. Je me dirige vers les couteaux et m'empare d'un poignard, car ils sont les meilleurs comme arme de jet. Je le manipule quelques secondes, m'habituant à son contact, son poids, sa lame. Puis que je place devant un pantin. Je ferme les yeux et fais le vide, prenant de grandes inspirations. En expirant, je lance.

Le poignard se plante dans le cœur du pantin et je souris. Je suis encore relativement proche, alors je savais que je pouvais viser dans le mile à cette distance, mais ça n'élimine pas la satisfaction. Je vais chercher le poignard et m'éloigne un peu plus, le relançant. Cette fois, il arrive à quelques millimètres du cœur.

Je continue ainsi deux ou trois minutes. Quand je me tourne vers les juges, plusieurs ne font plus attention à moi. C'est le temps de leur montrer quelque chose d'intéressant. Je prends deux poignards, un dans chaque main, et prend une grande inspiration. Je m'y suis entraîné, mais je ne réussis pas toujours. Brusquement, je lance les projectiles.

Un nouveau sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Ils se sont tous les deux plantés dans deux pantins différents, en plein dans le ventre. Je visais le cœur, mais au moins je les ai touchés. Quand je porte mon attention sur les juges à nouveau, certains sont en train de prendre des notes ou de se parler entre eux avec intérêt. J'ai réussi à retenir leur attention, j'en ai bien l'impression.

Je vais reprendre les poignards et m'empare d'un troisième en plus. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de détendre tous mes muscles. Je dois être souple. Utiliser les armes comme une extension de mon corps. Alors que j'expire, je les lance. Elles se plantent dans trois pantins différents. L'un d'eux atterrit sur le bras gauche d'un pantin, mais les autres se plantent dans le ventre et dans le bassin. Pas mal.

Je me tourne vers les juges et les regarde en silence. Je ne peux pas faire mieux que ça.

– Tu peux y aller. Merci, dit un homme avec une impressionnante barbe bleue.

Je hoche la tête et sors tranquillement. Une fois la porte refermée, je ferme les yeux. Ne reste plus que l'entrevue. Ça commence bientôt.

* * *

_Eta Galloway : Score de 9_

_Mizar Lockhearst : Score de 8_

* * *

_**Arawn Eogan, 17 ans, District 5**_

Je tiens Greir à l'œil, alors qu'elle triture nerveusement ses vêtements. La moitié de son visage est couverte par un pansement blanc. Le médecin a dit que puisqu'elle s'est faîte sa blessure elle-même, il ne va pas faire disparaître la cicatrice. Il lui a seulement fait les soins minimums pour arrêter le sang et empêcher une infection, mais rien de plus.

Mes poings se crispent à nouveau alors que j'y repense. Déjà, ils nous implantent des bouts de métal dans le visage, refusant de les retirer, mais ensuite, elle se détruit la joue et ils ne veulent pas rendre sa cicatrice minimes, alors qu'ils ont toutes la technologie nécessaire pour cela.

La crise de Greir me revient en tête. Je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment… normale. Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle serait prête à faire une telle chose. Je vais devoir la surveiller. Pour la protéger des autres, mais aussi pour la protéger d'elle-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens aussi responsable de sa sécurité. Ce n'est pas comme si on se connaissant, avant les Jeux. Je l'avais déjà vue de loin, mais rien de plus. Pourtant, je sais que je dois le faire. Comme pour ma mère. Je n'étais pas obligé de m'occuper d'elle tous les matins. Ce n'est pas comme si elle-même s'était occupée de moi avec abondance. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Je ne_ peux_ pas l'abandonner.

Et c'est pareil pour Greir. En un sens, elle est si… innocente. Peut-être que différente est un meilleur mot. Elle ne me porte pas beaucoup attention, mais je sais qu'elle accepte ma présence, du moins, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai pas envie de faire les Jeux seul. Et d'une certaine façon, j'aime être avec Greir. Je n'ai pas à me casser la tête. Elle ne parle même pas, de toute façon. On peut être ensemble, silencieusement. C'est relaxant. C'est confortable. Il n'y a pas de jugement de sa part, et je n'ai pas de jugement envers elle.

C'est facile.

Enfin, jusqu'à hier. Mais je peux la comprendre. Moi aussi, je déteste les plaques. Je ne me regarde même plus dans le miroir, depuis que je les aie. Je ne peux pas. Elles me rappellent ce que les stylistes m'ont fait, et elles me rappellent la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Moi aussi, j'aimerais me les arracher. Il faut croire que cette fille de quatorze si étrange est plus courageuse que moi.

J'ai un petit rire et Greir me lance un regard interrogateur. Plus je l'observe, plus je sais ce qu'elle pense rien qu'à ses expressions et ses gestes.

– C'est rien, dis-je calmement.

Je tends la main vers elle et à ma grande satisfaction, elle n'a aucun mouvement de recul. Je touche doucement le pansement sur sa joue.

– Ça fait encore mal ?

Elle secoue la tête pour dire non. Puis opine pour dire oui. J'ai un sourire amusé.

– Un peu, hein ? Je vais passer à l'infirmerie après l'évaluation, voir si je peux trouver quelque chose pour la douleur.

Elle a un sourire timide. Son nom est alors appelé. Je lui donne une petite poussée au bras.

– Bonne chance.

Elle hoche la tête et s'éloigne en clopinant, sa longue tignasse noire rebondissant à chacun de ses pas. Les minutes passent et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, me demandant comment elle s'en sort. Elle n'aura pas un haut score, c'est sûr, mais j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas non plus le plus bas. Enfin, avec la fillette de treize ans et le garçon de douze ans, je pense qu'elle peut faire mieux.

C'est ensuite mon tour. Je secoue la tête et les bras avant de passer les portes, essayant de me détendre. Si je veux attirer des sponsors, il faut que j'aie un bon score. Je me suis entraînée à l'épée avec les gars de mon district et je sais que je me débrouille bien. Pas autant qu'un carrière, bien sûr, mais je devrais quand même avoir un score satisfaisant.

J'écarquille les yeux devant l'état de la pièce. Les tables sont renversées, les armes éparpillées au sol. Il y a une pile de pantins éventrés et découpés en morceaux pas loin de moi. La salle est dans une vraie pagaye. Des Muets se promènent discrètement, remettant de l'ordre tant bien que mal. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Je regarde avec attention pour voir s'il y a du sang quelque part. Est-ce que Greir s'est blessée ? Ou un autre tribut ? Il n'y en a aucune trace, heureusement. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que Greir a peut-être eu une autre crise.

J'ai soudainement envie de partir à sa rencontre sans faire l'évaluation. Parce que si elle va mal, je suis le seul à qui elle fait moindrement confiance, en ce moment. Elle n'a que moi. Et je n'ai qu'elle. Aussi étrange que cela soit. À la maison, j'ai Katri. Mais ici, je n'ai que Greir.

– Commences. Ne te préoccupe pas du désordre, dit une voix sévère.

Je me tourne vers les juges. Ils semblent tous agités. L'un d'eux a le front en sueur, un autre fait les cents pas. Je hoche la tête et déglutis. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Je pourrai voir Greir dans une dizaine de minutes. Pour le moment, l'évaluation est plus importante.

– J'aimerais me battre à l'épée contre quelqu'un, dis-je d'une voix forte.

Une jeune femme hoche la tête et fait signe à un des Muets occupé à redresser une table. Il s'incline et me fait signe de prendre une arme. On se place l'un en face de l'autre, loin de toutes les armes qui trainent au sol. J'agrippe mon épée fermement. Il faut que je leur montre. J'ai souvent fait des entraînements ainsi. C'était avec des bouts de bois, mais ça reste le même principe. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur.

Et ensuite, je pourrai voir Greir. Et tout va bien aller.

* * *

_Greir Redpool : Score de 4_

_Arawn Eogan : Score de 7_

* * *

_**Pomeline Baxwool, 13 ans, District 6**_

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dis-je plaintivement à Winna et Vamos. Je ne suis bonne à rien.

– Mais non, me rassure Winna. Tu es plutôt bonne à l'escalade.

– Et tu fais des meilleurs nœuds que moi, ajoute Vamos avec un sourire.

Je leur souris avec reconnaissance.

– Le score est pas important, de toute façon, continue Winna en me serrant brièvement la main. Il y a un ancien gagnant qui avait eu trois et pourtant, t'as vu jusqu'où il s'est rendu. Même si tu reçois une mauvaise note, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as aucune chance dans l'arène, ok ?

Je hoche la tête.

– Compris.

– Et puis, dis-toi que tu ne peux pas faire pire que moi, murmure Vamos avec un sourire triste.

Je lui tapote la main. Il est tellement pessimiste ! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux, mais depuis que Winna est avec moi, j'ai le sentiment que rien de mal ne va m'arriver. Elle va me protéger, je sais qu'elle le peut. Et elle va protéger Vamos. Nous trois ensemble, on peut y arriver. Je sais qu'éventuellement, on devra se séparer. Mais en attendant, qui sait, peut-être qu'on pourra se rendre assez loin. En tout cas, il n'est pas question que j'abandonne sans essayer.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandai-je à Vamos.

– Je vais probablement avoir un comme score. Je ne sais vraiment rien faire. Toi tu as l'escalade, au moins. Je suis trop faible pour ça. Dès que je fais de l'exercice, j'ai des crises d'asthme. Je vais probablement mourir au bain de sang…

– Ne dis pas ça ! Winna va nous protéger, tu vas voir. N'est-ce pas, Winna ? dis-je en me tournant vers la grande noire.

Elle hoche distraitement la tête.

– Je vais faire de mon mieux.

– Merci, couine Vamos faiblement.

– Je t'en prie ! m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire. Ensemble, nous sommes imbattables !

Winna craque son propre sourire et me caresse la joue avec affection. Elle fait souvent ça, j'ai remarqué. Elle dit que je lui rappelle sa sœur. Ça doit être un geste qu'elle pose souvent, parce qu'elle semble le faire sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis contente qu'elle le fasse, même.

Je sursaute alors qu'elle me donne une pichenette sur le front.

– C'est ton tour, princesse.

– Déjà ?

Je me lève avec affolement. Winna et Vamos me souhaitent bonne chance et je me dirige vers la porte menant à la salle, d'évaluation, les jambes tremblantes. Je prends une grande inspiration devant la porte fermée. Je me répète les paroles de Winna plus tôt. Le score n'est pas important, il n'est pas réellement représentatif. Ce n'est pas grave si je rate.

J'ouvre finalement la porte, passant l'encadrement avec timidité. Les juges ont tous les yeux fixés sur moi et je commence à suer. Je n'aime pas être observée aussi intensément. Winna peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je veux quand même bien réussir. Je m'avance vers les arbres d'escalades après qu'ils m'aient fait signe de commencer.

Je regarde autour de moi. Quand mes yeux tombent sur les pantins hors d'états, un frisson me parcourt. C'est ce que les tributs avant moi ont faits. C'est ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec mon corps, dans l'arène. Me couper un bras, me transpercer le ventre, m'égorger. Il y tant de façons différentes de tuer. C'est une réalisation horrible à avoir.

Je détourne la tête et me concentre sur l'arbre. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur. Et dans l'arène, je ne serai pas seule. Ça va. Je peux le faire. Je serre les poings quelques secondes et hoche la tête. Aller. Je peux le faire.

Lentement, je commence ma montée. Au début, tout se passe bien. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que j'aurais espérée, mais je monte bien. Je m'accroche à une branche.

Et je perds pied.

Avec affolement, je m'empare de la branche à deux mains et tente de me hisser dessus tant bien que mal.

Elle craque.

Et casse.

Je ferme les yeux, me préparant à l'impact. Je frappe deux branches dans ma chute qui m'éraflent la joue gauche et le mollet, déchirant mon pantalon. Un petit cri de douleur m'échappe. Et je m'écrase au sol.

Un craquement sinistre retentit au milieu des exclamations des juges. J'ouvre les yeux, surprise d'être en un seul morceau. Et une douleur fulgurante me transperce. Les larmes coulent immédiatement et je tiens mon poignet cassé en gémissant.

Une Muette accourt à ma rencontre et m'aide à me relever. Je me laisse faire, aveuglée par la douleur. Elle commence à m'entraîner vers la sortie et je refuse de bouger soudainement.

– Non, non ! Je peux continuer ! Laissez-moi une autre chance ! dis-je en me tournant vers les juges, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Je vais avoir le pire score qui soit. Tous les autres tributs vont rire de moi. Je dois faire mieux. Je _peux_ faire mieux !

– Amenez-là à l'infirmerie.

– N-non, s'il-vous-plaît… J-je peux le faire… dis-je dans un gémissement.

– Maintenant !

Je sanglote bruyamment alors que la Muette me traîne sans ménagement. C'est fini, j'ai raté mon évaluation.

* * *

– Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais tu ne pourras pas te servir à plein pouvoir de ton bras droit pour plusieurs jours.

– M-mais… dans l'arène ? dis-je dans un murmure pitoyable.

– Tu aurais dû faire plus attention, me dit le médecin, sans aucune compassion. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi de mieux.

– Mais, je s-suis d-droitière ! Je ne p-peux rien f-faire avec ma main g-gauche !

– Tu as deux jours pour apprendre, dit-il d'une voix finale, s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière.

Je m'effondre sur le lit d'infirmerie, étouffant mes pleurs dans le drap. Je suis fichue. Même si Winna et Vamos sont avec moi… Je ne pourrai rien faire, avec mon poignet droit cassé. Je ne pourrai jamais survivre le bain de sang.

* * *

_Pomeline Baxwool : Score de 2_

* * *

_Pauvre Pomeline, décidément. Je m'acharne vraiment sur les plus faibles, hein ? XD Commentaires ?  
_


	25. Impressionner

_Et oui, je suis de retour ! Je sais, longue pause (pour moi en tout cas). Mais je vous assure, je n'ai pas chaumé.  
_

_J'ai lu vos commentaires avec plaisir en revenant de la campagne. Après une semaine avec ma famille (on était une dizaine de personnes), ça fait du bien de retrouver le calme de mon appartement XD. Les entrevues sont pour le prochain chapitre, et je les ai faîtes un peu différentes de ce que à quoi vous pourriez vous attendre.  
_

_Sinon, je recommence normalement l'école dans un mois :O Le temps passe vite. Je voulais finir cette fanfic avant cela, mais je doute que je puisse, maintenant. Donc je vous préviens, à partir de la mi-août, les chapitres vont sortir très rarement. Je m'en excuse infiniment à l'avance. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais la réussite de mes cours passe quand même avant mon histoire. (Je sais, je sais. Mais où sont donc mes priorités ?)  
_

**Question 08: Si vous veniez du Capitole, sur quel tribut mettriez-vous de l'argent ?**_  
_

_Quant à moi, probablement Wade. C'est le plus imposant, avec le score le plus haut des carrières. Et puis... C'est Wade, quoi. ;)**  
**_

_Bref, bonne lecture ! (btw, pff, y'a eu des problèmes avec le site ce matin, j'ai du re-poster le chapitre T.T)  
_

* * *

**Évaluations**

_Impressionner  
_

* * *

_**Oris Vermann, 15 ans, District 6**_

– Oris Vermann !

Je lève la tête avec surprise. C'est déjà mon tour ? Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que Pomeline est partie. Lentement, je repose le livre que j'avais dans les mains et me dirige vers la femme qui a appelé mon nom. Je me demande ce que les autres ont décidés de faire ? Le choix est facile pour moi. Depuis la mort de Lennox, je me suis entraîné au lance-pierre. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. Mes sœurs pleuraient sans arrêt, mon père se noyait dans le travail. La maison était lourde de silence et de deuil. Et la télévision était toujours allumée, à rejouer encore et encore la mort de mon frère. J'avais besoin de sortir, de m'occuper d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je me réfugiais dans les coins peu réputés du district. Là où se tenaient les soûlons, voyous et prostituées. Là où on pouvait souvent entendre les cris de torture des habitants alors que les pacificateurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Les rues étaient sales, les maisons délabrées, les regards suspicieux et les vêtements déchirés. Dans ces quartiers, personne ne me connaissait. Personne ne savait que c'était mon frère, qui était mort.

J'étais un jour tombé sur une vieille femme qui vendait toutes sortes d'objets bons à jetés et qui n'avaient absolument aucune valeur. Parmi ces déchets, j'avais trouvé mon bonheur, un lance-pierre. Il était simplement fait, un peu craqué sur les bords. En plastique blanc, avec un caoutchouc sec et cassant. Mais il était là.

Dans les Jeux de mon frère, je l'avais vu en utiliser un plusieurs fois. Lennox se l'était confectionné lui-même, dans la forêt de l'arène, avec les deux élastiques qu'il avait trouvé dans le sac pris à la corne d'abondance. Il avait abattu quelques oiseaux avec. Et voilà que dans ces détritus que la vieille essayait de vendre, je trouvais moi-même un lance-pierre.

Ce fut la première et seule fois de ma vie que je volais quelque chose. Je n'avais évidemment pas d'argent. J'avais à peine huit ans. Et elle ne me portait pas attention, essayant de convaincre un homme mal rasé d'acheter une chemise plusieurs fois recousue. J'avais tendu la main, pris l'arme, et m'étais enfui à toutes jambes.

Et depuis, je m'étais entraîné, jour après jour. Ça ne me servait à rien, bien sûr. Mais ça me détendait. Quand je lançais un projectile et touchais juste, j'avais l'impression que Lennox se trouvait derrière moi, me félicitant. Et plusieurs fois, même, je m'étais retourné, croyant l'apercevoir. Revoir son sourire, ses yeux pétillants.

Mais il n'était pas là, bien sûr.

Je me rends compte qu'un lance-pierre n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus impressionnant, comme arme. Et tuer quelqu'un avec serait un vrai miracle. Mais au moins je contrôle cette arme à la perfection. Et s'il y a des petits animaux, dans l'arène, je pourrai me nourrir grâce à cette compétence. Je pourrai aussi m'en servir comme diversion. Envoyer une roche dans une direction, afin d'éloigner d'éventuels tributs de moi. Je peux m'en servir intelligemment, et ainsi ne pas être sans défense.

Je passe la porte, m'introduisant dans la salle d'évaluation. Les juges me jettent à peine un regard, semblant s'ennuyer profondément. Je prends une grande inspiration et les salue avec respect, même s'il n'y en a que deux ou trois qui le remarquent. Je cherche des yeux mon arme, essayant d'ignorer l'état quelque peu inquiétant de la pièce, qui semblent avoir été mise sans dessus dessous. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ?

Finalement, je trouve les lance-pierres et frondes, de proches voisines. Je m'empare de celui fait d'un bois sombre. C'est de loin le plus beau lance-pierre que j'ai jamais vu, et je suis heureux d'avoir la chance de m'en servir au moins une fois. Dans l'arène, ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils en mettent un, mais j'espère que si je leur montre mon habileté, ils vont le considérer.

Je prends ensuite de grosses billes utilisées comme projectiles et me mets en position. Fermant un œil, je vise ma cible et relâche la tension. La bille atterrit exactement là où je voulais. Je recule de quelques pas, recommençant le manège. Pour le moment, tout se passe comme prévu. Je vise toujours juste, avec un lance-pierre. Je m'y entraîne depuis des années, après tout. Même Lennox n'était pas aussi bon que moi.

J'augmente ensuite la difficulté, envoyant plusieurs projectiles à la fois, ainsi que variant les tailles, les distances et les cibles. En jetant un regard vers les juges, je peux voir que certains me regardent maintenant avec intérêt. Mais trop peu à mon goût.

– C'est assez. Tu peux te retirer.

Je repose mon arme avec regret. Malgré le stress de la situation, j'ai toujours un immense plaisir à me servir d'un lance-pierre et à relever différents défis, à faire de nouvelles expériences.

J'incline la tête et sors de la pièce. Je me demande ce que Lennox leur a montré, à ses Jeux. Savait-il se servir d'une arme ? Je ne me souviens plus, j'étais trop jeune. Il était mon héros, à l'époque. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait gagner haut la main. Et je lui avais fait promettre de revenir. Comme il avait dû sentir de la pression, alors que son petit frère pleurait dans ses bras. Je m'en veux, maintenant, de l'avoir fait promettre. J'aurais dû lui dire au revoir, à la place.

Ces Jeux… C'est ma façon à moi de lui dire au revoir. De tourner la page. Lennox ne fait plus parti de ma vie, mais à cause de la façon dont il est mort, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'accepter. Maintenant, alors que je vis ce qu'il a vécu, je crois que je peux.

Lennox, regarde-moi bien. Je passe à autre chose. Il est temps pour toi de mourir pour de bon. Et moi de faire la paix avec cela. Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre aux Hunger Games, mais je vais tout faire pour. Et si je réussis, vas-tu me laisser vivre ma vie ?

* * *

_Oris Vermann : Score de 6_

* * *

_**Laurel Wellwood, 15 ans, District 7**_

Je regarde mon partenaire de district avec soulagement. Ce matin, il s'est apparemment lié d'amitié avec deux autres tributs. Au moins, il ne va pas se retrouver seul pour le bain de sang. J'ai l'impression qu'un poids s'est enlevé de mes épaules. Un énorme poids. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me sentais engloutie par la culpabilité. Et pourtant, il n'était pas question de m'occuper de lui. Mais maintenant, il est avec la noire du onze. Il n'est pas ma responsabilité. Elle peut le protéger.

– Laurel Wellwood.

Je me lève, me dirigeant vers la femme. Depuis que le garçon du six a été appelé, je suis restée perdue dans mes pensées, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La quinzaine de minutes qui est passée a été interminable. Je suis contente que ce soit enfin mon tour. Je n'ai jamais été bien, avant un test. Pendant, il n'y a aucun problème, et après, je ne ressens que du soulagement. Mais juste avant, c'est horrible. Je sue, j'ai des crampes au ventre et les mains tremblantes.

Je craque nerveusement les jointures de mes mains et secoue la tête plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ça va passer vite, je vais bien réussir. Et grâce à mon score, je vais attirer des sponsors.

Je me dirige sans hésitation vers les haches, à mon entrée dans la pièce. Les juges ne me portent pas grande attention, mais peu importe. Maintenant que ça a commencé, je me sens calme. Je sais que je peux le faire. Je m'empare d'une hache simple, plutôt rustique. Elle est un peu plus lourde que celle que j'utilise à la maison, mais c'est celle qui lui ressemble le plus. Ma hache est unique, car c'est mon père qui me l'a faîte lui-même, pour mon douzième anniversaire. Afin de me changer les idées avant ma première moisson.

Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai manipulée. Elle était extrêmement lourde dans mes mains d'enfant, et m'a causée de nombreuses ampoules et échardes. Mais elle était à moi, et avec elle je pouvais m'entraîner aux côtés de mon père. Ça avait toujours été mon rêve, d'utiliser une hache comme le faisait mon père. Je pouvais passer des heures à l'observer, alors qu'il abattait son arme d'un puissant mouvement, la sueur perlant sur son front. Il était comme un dieu, pour moi.

Ma mère dit souvent que j'aurais dû naître un garçon, tellement je ressemble à mon père. J'aime la même nourriture, les mêmes activités. Je parle comme lui, ris comme lui. Je blague souvent que je suis son clone. C'est ma fierté.

Maintenant, je m'apprête à utiliser le plus beau cadeau que mon père ne m'ait jamais fait, le maniement de la hache, afin de tuer. Je me sens mal, d'utiliser ce don ainsi, mais je sais qu'il comprendra. Je dois revenir.

– Tu peux commencer, dit une voix féminine.

Je hoche la tête, ignorant les juges. Je ne dois pas faire attention à eux, seulement me concentrer sur ce que je fais. J'ai appris toutes sortes de choses, avec papa. J'ai passé des heures à ses côtés, à apprendre comment manier cet outil, que je transforme maintenant en arme.

Je soupèse la hache et la manipule souplement, la passant d'une main à une autre pour bien la sentir. Puis je commence. D'abord, m'assurer que les juges me regardent. Et je sais parfaitement quoi faire pour cela.

Je m'avance avec confiance vers l'un des arbres d'escalade. Ils sont en faux bois, mais je peux probablement les couper de la même façon qu'un arbre normal. Je choisis le plus gros d'entre eux, et levant bien haut ma hache, me met au travail. Vise toujours la même incision, donne le moins de coups possibles, le plus fort possible. Fais attention à ce qu'il ne te tombe pas dessus.

Je me répète les conseils de mon père, ayant l'impression qu'il se trouve juste derrière moi, à me souffler quoi faire. C'est ça, ma belle. Tu fais du bon travail. C'est là qu'on voit que tu es ma fille ! Tu as mon talent ! Je lui avais tiré la langue, lui demandant s'il doutait que j'étais sa fille, avant. Il avait répliqué qu'il n'avait jamais fait de test de paternité, après tout. Et il avait éclaté de rire, s'emparant de ma taille et me trimbalant jusque dans la maison.

Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres alors que l'arbre d'escalade s'effondre bruyamment. Je me tourne vers les juges, qui me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds. Je n'ai pas fini, vous allez voir.

Je me tourne immédiatement vers les pantins encore debout, une dizaine tout au plus. Brutalement, j'entreprends de les découper, tranchant la tête d'un, entaillant le ventre d'un autre, coupant les bras d'un dernier.

Puis le temps est venu de faire mon coup final. Je me suis essayée quelques fois, à la maison, mais je n'ai jamais très bien réussi. J'espère que la chance sera de mon côté. Je m'éloigne rapidement des pantins et étire mon dos et mes bras. Fermant les yeux, je compte jusqu'à trois, prenant de grandes inspirations.

1… 2… 3.

Je m'empare du manche de la hache, proche de la lame, et regarde ma cible. Il faut au moins que je touche le pantin. Peu importe où, je dois juste le toucher. Je recule d'un pas, amène mon bras vers l'arrière. Et je lance.

La hache se plante dans le crâne du pantin avec un bruit mat. Je sursaute, surprise d'avoir aussi bien réussi. Et prends immédiatement une expression morne, comme si ce que je viens d'accomplir n'est pas du tout extraordinaire pour moi.

Je me tourne vers les juges et incline la tête sèchement, retenant mon sourire. La plupart me regardent, maintenant. J'ai réussi à retenir leur intérêt. Mon score devrait être plutôt bon, alors. Ils me font signe de partir, et le cœur léger, je sors de la pièce.

C'est fait. J'ai réussi. Si seulement mon père était là, il serait fier. Sa fille chérie a fait un bon travail, elle s'en est bien sortie. Je pense à mes deux parents, qui m'attendent avec anxiété à la maison. Je vais leur montrer, que je peux réussir. Je peux gagner les Hunger Games et revenir. Ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter.

Ils me manquent tellement…

* * *

_Laurel Wellwood : Score de 7_

_Vamos Herriot : Score de 2_

* * *

_**Yohan Flamsteed, 16 ans, District 8**_

– Tu m'écoutes ?

Je relève la tête avec surprise. Nayad fronce les sourcils et s'empare discrètement de ma main.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, c'est juste… Le stress, quoi.

– Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, voyons, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je hoche faiblement la tête. Elle semble toujours si sûre d'elle.

– Tu disais ?

– Rien d'important. Je me demandais juste ce que j'allais dire, à l'entrevue. Avec Cyprian…

Elle se tait immédiatement et un silence inconfortable s'installe. Les baisers de ce matin me reviennent en tête et je me sens rougir. J'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Nayad qui m'embrasse ? Nayad qui m'avoue être amoureuse ? J'ai toujours cru que ça ne resterait que dans mon imagination.

– Et pour l'évaluation, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? demandai-je pour briser le lourd silence.

– Camouflage ! C'est ma force, vu que je veux aller en design ! s'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

– Tu n'as pas peur que ça te donne un score plutôt bas ? C'est pas le truc le plus impressionnant…

– Pas de problème. C'est même mieux. Si mon score est bas, les autres tributs ne feront pas attention à moi. C'est ce qu'Ayelet a dit, non ?

Je hoche la tête. Notre mentor nous a conseillé de faire profil bas. Vu que cette année, il y a beaucoup de tributs qui ressortent, comme le type noir du onze – il s'appelle Fir, il me semble, – et ses deux alliés du neuf, ainsi que le gars du cinq, qui semble bien se débrouiller avec une épée, l'attention des carrières sera sur eux au bain de sang et ça nous donnera plus de chances de survie. Elle nous a aussi conseillé de ne surtout pas aller dans la corne d'abondance. Courir le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. C'est son conseil.

– Dis… murmure Nayad en se penchant vers moi. Tu crois que je devrais le dire à l'entrevue ? Pour nous deux. Je ne veux pas mentir à Cyprian, après tout…

– Non !

Elle sursaute et me regarde avec de grands yeux.

– Tu as entendu Ayelet. Si tu veux avoir des sponsors, tu dois attendrir les gens du Capitole avec ton amoureux qui t'attend à la maison.

– Mais c'est mentir…

– C'est pour survivre ! Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer à tout prix !

– Bien sûr que je le veux !

– Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Cyprian comprendra, lui aussi.

– Tu crois ?

– J'en suis sûr.

– Mais toi, comment tu auras des sponsors ?

– J'ai l'orphelinat.

– C'est vrai.

– Tu comprends alors, Nayad ? Notre relation est un secret. Elle doit le rester.

Elle hoche faiblement la tête, la mine triste. Elle est tellement honnête, cette fille. Tellement optimiste, et gentille, et un peu tête en l'air. Ses bons points comme ses mauvais… J'aime vraiment tout d'elle. Plus je la connais et plus ce sentiment se renforce.

* * *

Je regarde la salle avec ébahissement. Tout d'abord, il y a les pantins empilés dans un coin. Tous dans des états plus horribles les uns que les autres. Ensuite, il y a une table carrément cassées en deux. Et puis, il y a un arbre d'escalade, _un arbre_, tranché au niveau du tronc. Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? Quels tributs ont faits autant de dégâts ? Et c'est eux que je suis sensé combattre dans l'arène, pour protéger Nayad ?

J'ai un petit rire nerveux et la Haute-Juge, Delphi Scrymgeour, lève un sourcil.

– Quelque chose de drôle ?

– Non… Non, rien.

– Commence, alors, dit-elle sèchement.

Je hoche la tête.

– Je veux faire du corps à corps.

Elle claque des doigts. Un Muet qui semble du même âge que moi entre et se place devant moi. Je frotte mes paumes moites contre mon pantalon et le salut timidement, me mettant en position. Il n'a aucune réaction, attendant que je l'attaque. Ce que je fais après de longues secondes d'hésitation.

On se bat ainsi pendant d'interminables minutes. Je fais du mieux que je peux, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de très bien m'en sortir. Avant les journées d'entraînements, je ne m'étais jamais battu de ma vie, après tout. C'est Ayelet qui m'a conseillé de faire du corps à corps, car il y a de fortes chances que je n'ai aucune arme, dans l'arène. Qu'il faut au moins que j'ai un moyen de me défendre.

Finalement, la Haute-Juge m'ordonne d'arrêter. Je le fais avec soulagement, quittant la pièce aussi vite que possible dès qu'ils m'en donnent la permission. La porte refermée derrière moi, je m'appuie au mur et me laisse glisser au sol.

Pourquoi donc me suis-je porté volontaire ? J'avais des rêves, des idées irréalisables que je pourrais être le héros, pour une fois dans ma vie. Sauver l'orphelinat, sauver Nayad. Être différent. Ne plus être l'orphelin dont les autres rient parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, ne plus être le garçon adopté seulement pour les tesserae. Ne plus être le gars trop timide pour même parler à la fille de ses rêves.

Je voulais changer ma vie. Changer qui je suis.

Et comme un idiot, je me suis retrouvé dans les Hunger Games de mon plein gré. J'ai vraiment été naïf et imbécile. Je me suis imaginé avoir une chance, pouvoir me battre, pouvoir protéger mon amour, mon enfance. Mais rien qu'à voir l'état de la salle d'évaluation, je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je vais me faire manger tout cru, et je ne pourrai rien y faire.

J'ai toujours été un faible, et les Jeux ne vont rien y changer. Je vais mourir.

* * *

_Nayad Perthshire : Score de 4_

_Yohan Flamsteed : Score de 5_

* * *

_**Silver Ivory, 17 ans, District 9**_

Les juges me jettent à peine un regard quand j'entre dans la pièce. C'est dans ce temps-là que j'aimerais pouvoir lancer des éclairs avec mes yeux. Qu'ils comprennent que je mérite du respect. Que je ne suis pas inférieure à eux. Qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils nous font, à nous les enfants des districts. Pour qu'ils souffrent.

Je prends une grande inspiration, me rappelant le conseil de Wren de garder mon calme. Je dois leur plaire, afin qu'ils décident de ne pas me tuer au bain de sang. Je dois les impressionner, pour qu'ils croient que je pourrais faire un bon spectacle. Je ne peux peut-être pas me battre. Pas bien en tout cas. Mais je peux faire quelque chose qui ne leur permettra pas de me prendre à la légère.

Je m'avance à pas sûrs vers la table où se trouvent tous les couteaux sans attendre d'avoir la confirmation des juges qu'ils sont prêts à m'évaluer. J'en prends un de taille moyenne à la lame fine. Lentement, je m'avance vers les juges, m'assurant qu'ils me voient bien. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de calmer ma respiration et de me préparer. Ça va faire mal, mais il le faut.

J'appuie la lame contre mon bras droit, et sans me laisser le temps d'hésiter, fais une longue entaille. Je me mords la langue pour retenir le gémissement de douleur et le sang se met à couler le long de mon bras, s'écrasant gouttes après gouttes sur le sol. Quelques juges se lèvent d'un bond et me regardent, les yeux arrondis. Je lève la main gauche afin de les calmer.

– Tout va bien. J'avais besoin de faire ceci afin de vous montrer mes compétences. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, je sais ce que je fais.

Ils me lancent des regards surpris et interrogateurs. Seule la Haute-Juge est restée complètement sereine. Je garde le couteau dans une main et me dirige vers la station des plantes. En quelques secondes, je trouve ce que je cherche, ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur qui me tenaille.

Je mâche la plante et l'applique doucement sur ma plaie. L'hémorragie diminue et la douleur aussi. Je me permets un soupir de soulagement. C'est ensuite le temps de recoudre le tout. Je me dirige vers les arcs, et avec mon couteau, je tranche la corde. C'est un fil un peu trop large, mais il fera l'affaire. Et je dois leur montrer que je suis capable de faire des premiers soins dans un environnement difficile.

J'entreprends ensuite de fracasser la lame de mon couteau contre le mur, réussissant après plusieurs essais. À ma grande satisfaction, je me retrouve avec un petit morceau coupant. J'enlève les plantes, qui étaient là pour calmer l'hémorragie. Et je recouds la plaie avec dextérité, malgré avoir seulement une main et ma bouche pour le faire.

Finalement, je remets les plantes par-dessus et enroule le tout d'un pan arraché de mes vêtements. Tout cela est fait en à peine quelques minutes, et je ne peux retenir un sourire fier. Ma plaie est encore douloureuse, mais c'est très supportable.

Quand je me tourne vers les juges, certains me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Je crois que j'ai réussi à laisser une impression. Et j'espère que même si je n'ai montré aucune habilité à me battre, ils trouveront mon don tout aussi intéressant pour les Jeux. Ils doivent savoir que je me suis alliée avec deux autres tributs, qui eux au moins savent à peu près se battre. Ça devrait jouer en ma faveur.

– J'ai fini, dis-je simplement.

– Tu peux te retirer, alors. Passe donc à l'infirmerie, au cas où, me dit calmement la Haute-Juge.

Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne, le sourire aux lèvres. L'évaluation est terminée.

Un Muet me montre le chemin vers l'infirmerie. À l'intérieur, il y a déjà une autre tribut, la fillette du six. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes, écrasée sur son lit. Je détourne les yeux, voulant lui laisser un peu de dignité dans son moment de faiblesse.

Le médecin me salut distraitement et me dit de m'asseoir. Il examine ma plaie.

– Bon travail avec la couture. Tu as déjà fait ça ?

– J'étudie pour devenir médecin.

– Je vois. Tu as du talent.

– Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'est fait ? dis-je en pointant la fillette avec curiosité.

– Poignet cassé. Le moment est mal choisi pour avoir une telle blessure.

Je hoche la tête. Ses chances viennent de diminuer de moitié, avec le poignet cassé pour les Jeux. Je peux comprendre qu'elle semble si désespérée. J'ai fait attention de me faire une blessure qui ne devraient pas me déranger dans l'arène même si elle ne guérit pas complètement.

Le médecin applique un genre de crème, disant que ça devrait aider à cicatriser beaucoup plus vite. Je hoche la tête distraitement, ne l'écoutant pas vraiment. Il refait mon pansement et me tapote le bras.

– Reste ici pendant que je vais chercher des anti-inflammatoires.

Il sort et les minutes passent. La fillette s'est finalement calmée, se contentant de renifler de temps en temps. Je l'ignore consciencieusement. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui va la rassurer, puisque si elle meurt, c'est d'autant mieux pour moi. Bien sûr, elle fait pitié, et elle mérite certainement de vivre elle aussi. Mais la compassion n'est pas une émotion que je peux me permettre alors que j'entre dans les Hunger Games. Déjà que j'en ressens beaucoup trop à mon goût pour Wren.

La porte s'ouvre en claquant et je tourne mes yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. C'est justement Wren. Je me lève d'un bond, me précipitant vers lui. Il est couvert de sang et on peut voir de nombreux bleus qui commencent déjà à se former sur sa peau. Sans compter les égratignures. Mais ce sont ses yeux, que je remarque le plus. Ils sont voilés, vides.

– Wren ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ça va ? demandai-je avec affolement, le menant vers un lit.

Il se laisse faire mollement, traînant des pieds.

– C'est quoi, tout ce sang ? Tu t'es blessé quelque part ? Montre-moi !

Il secoue la tête, le seul signe de conscience que j'ai vu depuis qu'il a passé la porte. Sa respiration s'accélère et ses yeux se tournent vers moi, l'agonie et la peur se mélangeant dans son regard.

– Ce n'est pas le mien… dit-il lentement.

– Quoi ?

– Je… Je l'ai tué…

* * *

_Silver Ivory : Score de 7_

_Wren Keene : Score de 11_

* * *

_**Rendwick Whishart, 15 ans, District 10**_

– Ça va ? demandai-je innocemment.

Eevi me lance un regard surpris, puis elle sourit gentiment.

– Depuis hier, oui.

– Tu n'es pas stressée pour l'évaluation ?

– Pourquoi je le serais. Je me fous de mon score.

Je hoche la tête avec compréhension. Elle se balance d'un pied à l'autre avec un petit sourire. Étrangement, elle semble… heureuse depuis que je lui ai dit que je la tuerai. Ce n'est pas le scénario parfait pour moi, mais au moins j'aurai une victime. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je suis obligé de la tuer rapidement. Une fois qu'on est tous les deux, éloignés des autres tributs… Je pourrai bien faire ce que je veux.

Comme elle m'a regardé avec reconnaissance, hier… Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de regard tourné vers moi. C'était… jouissif. J'imagine la trahison qu'elle va ressentir quand elle se rendra compte que je n'ai aucune intention de la tuer sans douleur… ah... J'ai hâte.

– Tu vas faire quoi, alors ? dis-je pour continuer la conversation.

– Rien. Je vais me tenir devant eux et je vais attendre qu'ils me disent que je peux partir.

Je la regarde avec surprise. Plus je lui parle, plus elle me semble… étrange. J'imagine que quelqu'un qui veut mourir pense différemment. J'ai souvent pensé au suicide, moi aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré sérieusement. Même si j'ai toujours trouvé ma vie misérable… D'une certaine façon, je veux quand même vivre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des choses à accomplir. Peut-être que j'attendais les Jeux ?

– Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? ajoute Eevi, comme si elle venait de se souvenir qu'on tenait une conversation.

– Combat au couteau, je crois… C'est ce que Jacinth m'a conseillé.

Eevi hoche distraitement la tête. Notre mentor fait de son mieux pour nous aider, mais nous ne sommes pas les tributs avec le plus de promesse, et Eevi ne l'écoute même pas. On est probablement les derniers tributs qu'elle pourra aider, à cause de sa maladie qui devrait bientôt la tuer, et elle s'est retrouvée avec nous. J'ai envisagé de lui proposer d'écourter ses jours, avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Question de me faire un peu de pratique. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être disqualifié des Jeux.

– Eevi Hayse !

Eevi se lève lentement, m'accordant à peine un regard alors qu'elle se dirige vers la salle, la démarche complètement détendue. Elle est toujours si calme. J'ai hâte de voir sa détresse, dans l'arène. C'était bien hier aussi, quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas capable de se tuer. Le désespoir qu'elle devait ressentir… Et le désespoir qu'elle _va_ ressentir…

J'espère vraiment pouvoir briser ce regard vide qu'elle a en tout temps.

Je regarde les autres tributs qui restent dans la salle. Nous ne sommes plus beaucoup, et le silence est de plus en plus pesant. La plupart ne tentent même plus de faire croire qu'ils sont occupés. Ils se contentent de se tenir dans un coin, perdus dans leurs pensées. Comme moi.

Et c'est enfin mon tour, à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il semblerait que les juges ont vite compris qu'Eevi ne ferait rien. Je rentre dans la pièce et mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur la petite marre de sang devant les juges. Je m'approche à petits pas et je sais que ma respiration s'accélère.

Est-ce le sang d'un autre tribut ? Qui ? Une fille, un garçon ? Comment se l'est-il fait ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Est-ce que je pourrai le voir ? Est-ce que la personne est défigurée, morte ? Non, ce n'est pas assez de sang pour être une blessure mortelle.

Comme j'aurais aimé être là…

– Commencez, me dit une voix glaciale.

Je relève la tête et observe les juges. Ils semblent tous… excités. Comme si les évaluations qu'ils ont vues ont portées leurs fruits. Il doit y avoir des tributs intéressants, cette année. Ma mentor m'avait dit que rendus au dixième district, les juges sont habituellement complètement désintéressés et qu'ils se contentent de manger et de se parler entre eux.

Je me détourne du sang avec regret et me dirige vers les couteaux. Au passage, je remarque un matelas lui aussi recouvert de sang et j'écarquille les yeux. Mais que s'est-il passé dans cette pièce ? Je m'imagine une des filles carrières, celle du quatre de préférence, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et sa démarche confiante qui me rappelle Iris, se blesser avec une arme et se mettre à saigner abondamment. Je me sens vaguement excité et je tente de me changer les idées, afin de ne pas complètement gâcher mon évaluation.

Je m'empare d'un couteau et m'approche d'un pantin. J'entreprends de le planter dans différents endroits, comme me l'a appris l'instructeur durant les entraînements. Je n'ai pas particulièrement de talent, mais je peux au moins faire cela. Si je peux m'approcher d'un tribut, dans l'arène, je peux me défendre, et surtout, tuer.

Mais je n'arrive pas à bien me concentrer, mes pensées retournant aux taches de sang sur le matelas et à la petite marre au sol. J'image ce même sang qui sort du corps d'Eevi, alors qu'elle me regarde avec terreur, se rendant compte que je ne suis pas du tout le bon samaritain qu'elle croit. Alors qu'elle se rend compte de son immense naïveté. On croirait qu'après sa sœur, elle ne ferait plus confiance à personne. Mais non, elle est une vraie idiote.

Et grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir réaliser mon désir le plus cher; tuer.

* * *

_Eevi Hayse : Score de 3_

_Rendwick Whishart : Score de 3_

* * *

_Winna Aldjoy : Score de 5_

_Fir Rollo : Score de 10_

* * *

_**Wyvern Edenthaw, 15 ans, District 12**_

– Plus que nous deux, hein...

Alto hoche distraitement la tête.

– Je t'ai vu parler avec les carrières, continuai-je timidement.

– Oui, je me suis allié avec eux.

– Vraiment ? Comment t'as fait ?

– Je leur ai fait voir l'avantage de m'avoir.

– Et moi alors ? dis-je avec détresse.

Il tourne vers moi son regard toujours si mystérieux et attirant. Lentement, il tend la main et me caresse la tête avec légèreté.

– Tu viens avec nous, bien sûr.

Je lui souris. Une chance qu'il est mon partenaire de district. S'il n'avait pas été là, je me demande ce que je serais devenue. J'aurais probablement été morte de peur en permanence, roulée en boule dans un coin, à ne parler à personne, à être suspicieuse de tout le monde. Mais Alto me fait me sentir en sécurité. Il semble si sûr de lui, si en contrôle. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Et il va me protéger.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Ça fait quelques temps déjà que j'essaie de me convaincre de le faire avant qu'on n'entre dans l'arène. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne pourrai pas avoir ce genre de conversation, pas avec les caméras constamment sur moi. Je toussote légèrement, essayant d'attirer l'attention de mon partenaire.

– Quoi ? demande-t-il gentiment.

Je me sens rougir et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. C'est un miracle qu'il ne l'entende pas. J'ai les mains moites et la tête qui tourne légèrement. Mais je dois le faire. C'est ce qu'aurait fait Avery. Et je dois devenir un papillon. Je_ suis_ un papillon.

– Hum… Comment dire… J'imagine que tu t'en doutes, mais je voulais quand même t'en parler, parce que… c'est peut-être ma dernière chance...

Il hoche la tête, me regardant attentivement. Je me sens immédiatement rougir et il pose une main rassurante sur la mienne, comme pour me dire que tout va bien. Quoi que je dise, il va l'accepter. Je prends une grande inspiration. J'ai l'impression que la tête me tourne.

– Je… Je crois que… j'ai des sentiments pour toi, dis-je d'une voix minuscule.

– Des sentiments ?

– Je… euh… Ben je suis amoureuse, quoi, bafouillai-je de plus belle.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

– Quoi ? Rien… Non, juste… Je voulais te l'avouer, et…

Un sourire moqueur s'étale sur ses lèvres et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

– Ça va, je sais. Merci de tes sentiments, dit-il doucement, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes, ébahie. Finalement, je me reprends et me mords la lèvre.

– Tu veux me dire autre chose ?

Je hoche la tête.

– Est-ce que… Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, mais… j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu ressens. Pour moi, je veux dire, ajoutai-je précipitamment.

– Je ne sais pas trop, avoue-t-il sincèrement. Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne veux pas trop y penser. On s'embarque dans les Hunger Games, et l'un de nous doit mourir. Tu comprends, j'espère ?

Je baisse la tête. Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire, bien sûr. Je sais qu'il a raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher l'espoir. Je m'accroche à ses paroles.

– Ça veut dire que… si tu y pensais, ça pourrait être réciproque ?

Il me regarde longuement.

– J'imagine, oui. Ça pourrait.

Un immense sourire me fend le visage. Je sais bien qu'il ne se passera rien, que lui ou moi devra mourir, dans l'arène. Et peut-être même nous deux. Mais que mon amour de longue date puisse être réciproque, même si ce n'est pas confirmé, et même si on ne pourra pas être heureux ensemble, je trouve que c'est un cadeau merveilleux avant ma mort. Parce qu'en y pensant rationnellement, je sais très bien que mes chances de survivre sont presque inexistantes. Et ça va. Je m'y prépare, depuis quelques jours. Je vais profiter de mes derniers jours autant que je le peux, aux côtés de celui que j'aime.

Si seulement Avery pouvait être là, elle aussi. Je n'aurais plus rien à redire.

– Merci, dis-je doucement.

Il lève les sourcils dans une question silencieuse. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, choisissant bien mes mots.

– Wyvern Edenthaw !

Je me tourne vers la voix de la femme et Alto me tapote gentiment la main.

– Bonne chance.

– Toi aussi, dis-je en souriant. Et je disais merci… d'être là. Je suis contente de t'avoir comme partenaire.

Je m'éloigne sans attendre sa réaction, contente de mon accomplissement d'aujourd'hui. Je crois que je commence à comprendre c'est quoi, être un papillon. C'est simplement être moi-même, sans avoir peur de le cacher.

Pour la première fois depuis la moisson, je me sens relativement sereine. Je me sens bien. Je sais que je m'apprête à faire l'évaluation, mais je prends les paroles d'Alto à cœur. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de mon score. Je n'ai qu'à faire de mon mieux, et il s'occupera du reste.

Avery, est-ce que je fais les bons choix ? Es-tu fière de moi ? Comme j'aimerais te voir, maintenant. Te montrer le nouveau moi, et entendre tes commentaires moqueurs, voir tes yeux doux. Mais je n'ai pas plus besoin de toi, Avery. Je suis devenue un papillon. Et je vais le montrer aux juges et à tout Panem. Et à toi. Tu vas voir, Avery. Ça se passe bien pour moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

* * *

_Wyvern Edenthaw : Score de 3_

_Alto Naysmith : Score de 9_

* * *

_Mais comment donc Alto a-t-il eu un tel résultat :O Moi je sais, moi je sais :P Commentaires ? Insultes ? Je prends tout ! :D  
_


	26. Note d'auteure

_Salut, salut !_

_J'ai eu une demande de... euh… résumé d'information ? Ou un truc du genre. J'ai pensé que c'était plutôt une bonne idée, avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Ça fait un moment aussi que j'ai envie de clarifier quelques petites choses avant l'arène, question qu'on se comprenne tous. :D_

* * *

_Premièrement, j'ai deux points à mentionner. _

**1)** Dans les livres, il est dit qu'il n'y a eu que deux vainqueurs du 12e district. Pour cette fanfiction, j'ai décidé d'ignorer ce fait, afin de laisser une chance à Wyvern et Alto de gagner.

**2)** De plus, on m'a dit que quelque part dans les livres, encore une fois, il est dit que Finnick, à 14 ans, a été le plus jeune vainqueur des Jeux. J'ignore cette information aussi, pour laisser une chance à Dixie, Greir, Pomeline, Vamos, Wren et Eevi de gagner. :)

* * *

_Ensuite, j'aimerais faire la liste de mes tributs avec quelques informations (sans le résumé de leur vie, qui peut déjà être trouvé dans Note d'auteure : IMPORTANT. Leur âge, score à l'évaluation et arme de prédilection (pas de tous par contre)._

**District 1**

_Maelys Slane _: 17 ans - Score de 8 - Fouet

_Wade Elphinstone :_ 18 ans - Score de 10 – Poing américain

**District 2**

_Erwin Croon _: 18 ans - Score de 9 - Massue

_Hammil Combe _: 18 ans – Score de 9 – Épée longue

**District 3**

_Dixie Duncain _: 12 ans – Score de 5 - Escalade

_Spens Sperkilt _: 17 ans – Score de 5

**District 4**

_Eta Galloway _: 17 ans – Score de 9 - Javelot

_Mizar Lockhearst _: 16 ans – Score de 8

**District 5**

_Greir Redpool _: 14 ans – Score de 4

_Arawn Eogan_ : 17 ans – Score de 7 - Épée

**District 6**

_Pomeline Baxwool_ : 13 ans – Score de 2

_Oris Vermann_ : 15 ans – Score de 6 – Lance-pierre

**District 7**

_Laurel Wellwood_ : 15 ans – Score de 7 - Hache

_Vamos Herriot_ : 12 ans – Score de 2 - Couteau

**District 8**

_Nayad Perthshire_ : 16 ans – Score de 4 – Camouflage

_Yohan Flamsteed_ : 16 ans – Score de 5 – Corps à corps

**District 9**

_Silver Ivory_ : 17 ans – Score de 7 – Médecine

_Wren Keene_ : 14 ans – Score de 11 – Boxe

**District 10**

_Eevi Hayse_ : 14 ans – Score de 3

_Rendwick Whishart_ : 15 ans – Score de 3 - Couteau

**District 11**

_Winna Aldjoy_ : 16 ans – Score de 5

_Fir Rollo_ : 18 ans – Score de 10 – Faux

**District 12**

_Wyvern Edenthaw_ : 15 ans – Score de 3

_Alto Naysmith_ : 16 ans – Score de 9

* * *

_Et finalement, on m'a demandé de mettre les alliances (et d'autres choses, mais je me dois de garder des surprises, n'est-ce pas ?). Je vais donc mettre ici les alliances officielles :_

**1)** Maelys, Hammil, Eta, Mizar, Alto et Wyvern

**2)** Silver, Wren et Fir

**3)** Dixie et Spens pour le bain de sang

**4)** Nayad et Yohan

**5)** Pomeline, Vamos et Winna

**6)** Eevi et Rendwick pour le bain de sang

* * *

_S'il y a d'autres informations que vous aimeriez que je mette ici, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je ne peux pas promettre de les mettre, mais je vais du moins y réfléchir. :)_

_Aussi. Je tiens à prévenir, c'est possible que je ne pose pas des questions (pour les pts de sponsors) à tous les chapitres. Si jamais vous commencez tous à avoir trop de pts et à envoyer trop de parachutes, je cesserai peut-être de mettre des questions de temps en temps. Comprenez bien, je sais que vous aimez les tributs, mais éventuellement, ils doivent tous mourir sauf un. :P_

_Enfin. Bonne soirée ! Ou bonne journée. Ou bon matin… Bref._


	27. L'impuissance

_Les entrevues, maintenant ! Comme je vous avais prévenu, je les ai faîtes différemment. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdu, j'ai voulu vous ramener aux districts, parmi les familles de nos tributs. Ça fait un long chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer le couper en deux. J'espère vous faire découvrir quelques nouvelles informations, en même temps. Le prochain chapitre sera dans le même modèle, mais pas en narration externe. Et encore plus long que celui-ci XD.**  
**_

_Merci comme toujours pour vos commentaires. J'ai eu droit à quelques sympatiques surnoms pour mes tributs par MonsterMaster, j'adore :D (mon préféré est Wadichou XD) Et Alto qui se fait traiter d'albinos machiavélique par Leorette... pff, génial ! _

_J'espère que l'intérêt est encore là pour ma fanfic, parce que c'est bientôt l'arène. Plus. Que. Un. Chapitre !  
_

**Question 09: Quels tributs, d'après vous, méritent le plus de gagner ?_  
_**

_Sinon, pour répondre à la question de Berteen x : Il n'est jamais trop tard pour devenir sponsor, tant que le vainqueur n'est pas déterminé. Si tu réponds aux questions, tu as tes points et tu peux participer. :)  
_

_Bonne et longue lecture ! ^^  
_

* * *

**Les districts**

_L'impuissance_

* * *

**District 1**

* * *

_**Maelys Slane**_

Le couple regarde l'écran avec attention, ne voulant pas perdre une miette des accomplissements de leur fille. Le mari se tient le dos droit, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Sa fille est si belle, si compétente. Il l'a bien élevée. Elle est une Slane pure et dure. La femme, quant à elle, a les mains crispées, les lèvres serrées. Comme à son habitude, elle n'est pas satisfaite. Sa fille n'a eu qu'un huit, à l'évaluation. Et sa robe d'entrevue… Elle pourrait la porter bien plus élégamment.

– _J'ai l'intention de gagner les Jeux pour suivre les pas de mon père_, dit calmement la jeune fille à l'écran.

– _Et ça promet !_ s'exclame Caesar. _Votre père est Conrad Slane, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire.

– _Je me souviens de lui. Un vrai combattant celui-là ! Il savait c'était quoi, donner un spectacle !_

– _Oui, et il m'a tout appris_, ajoute Maelys en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

La femme claque la langue avec désapprobation.

– Elle ne perdra donc jamais ce tic ? se lamente-t-elle avec mécontentement. Et quelle est cette façon de croiser les jambes ! Je lui ai appris bien mieux, il me semble !

– Ferme-là un peu, rétorque Conrad. Je ne vois aucun problème avec Maelys, elle s'en sort très bien. Si tu trouvais qu'elle n'était pas prête, tu n'aurais pas dû l'envoyer dans l'arène. Fais-lui confiance et laisse-moi regarder l'émission, compris ?

Elle se tourne vers son mari, bouche bée.

– Pardon ? dit-elle, indignée.

– Tu m'as très bien entendu, continue-t-il sans la regarder. J'en ai marre de tes plaintes constantes. Je te préviens, Felicy, je ne veux plus entendre un mot de ta part. C'est ta fille qui est à l'écran, pas ton jouet.

– Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était…

– C'est comme ça que tu l'as élevé, en tout cas. En contrôlant tout ce qu'elle fait, en ne lui donnant jamais un seul compliment...

– Tu ne t'étais jamais plaint jusqu'à maintenant, à ce que je sache !

– Et bien je le fais maintenant ! rugit-il en se levant brusquement.

La sonnette retentit à l'écran et il se tourne vers sa femme avec colère.

– Voilà, tu m'as fait manquer l'entrevue. Je dors dans le salon, cette nuit.

* * *

_**Wade Elphinstone**_

Brynn ferme les yeux, écoutant la voix grave et calme de son fils adoptif. Il est soulagé que tout semble bien se passer. Depuis que Wade est parti, il se demande s'il a fait le bon choix. Quand il est devenu gagnant, il se sentait perdu. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas de projets et trop d'argent. Des adultes commençaient à former des jeunes pour les Jeux. Il s'était dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Donner de meilleures chances aux jeunes de gagner, rapporter de la gloire au district. Et enfin se trouver une occupation, un but.

Mais après les années en compagnie du garçon, il s'est attaché. L'idée de le perdre, maintenant, lui semble insupportable. Il ne se voit pas trouver un autre enfant, passer une partie de sa vie l'entraîner, le nourrir, vivre avec lui, pour ensuite l'envoyer à l'abattoir. Wade est bien assez d'un.

Il a confiance en lui, évidemment. Mais il ne peut pas empêcher la peur de le tenailler. L'arène n'est pas que de la force. Elle demande aussi beaucoup de chance. Une simple erreur, un simple trébuchement, peut causer la mort. Et Brynn aime Wade. Il a besoin de lui. Sinon, les cauchemars reprendront, la boisson reviendra dans sa vie. Avant d'avoir Wade, il était une épave, un moins que rien. Les Jeux l'avaient détruit. L'orphelin a été sa bouée de sauvetage. Il ne peut pas le perdre. Il refuse de le perdre.

Lentement, l'homme passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage. Pourquoi donc a-t-il laissé son fils partir ? Se porter volontaire pour une telle horreur ? Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière. Lui dire de rester, lui dire qu'il n'est plus un orphelin, qu'il peut oublier ce titre. Qu'il peut avoir une bonne vie, même sans gagner les Hunger Games.

Il veut que Wade revienne. Qu'il soit en sécurité.

– Tu dois gagner… murmure-t-il à son écran, désespéré de ne pouvoir être entendu.

* * *

**District 2**

* * *

_**Erwin Croon**_

Les deux adultes s'assoient avec enthousiasme devant la télévision, alors que l'entrevue de leur fille commence. Ils écoutaient les deux autres qui sont passés avant d'une oreille distraite, mais c'est maintenant le tour d'Erwin, de leur fierté. De leur plus grand accomplissement.

– C'est enfin son tour ! s'exclame la mère avec excitation.

– Je sais ! Shh !

Caesar salut la carrière d'un grand sourire.

– _Quelle carrure !_ complimente-t-il. _Tu n'es pas du genre à te faire marcher sur les pieds._

– _C'est plutôt moi qui marche sur les pieds_, blague à moitié la géante.

– _Je n'en doute pas, avec un score de neuf. Peut-on savoir ton arme de choix ?_

– _La massue_, déclare-t-elle sans hésitation. _Je vais tous les écraser, dans l'arène._

– _C'est plein de promesse ! Et tes parents, que pensent-ils de ta présence ici ?_

– _Ils sont extrêmement fiers, j'en suis sûre. Ce sont eux qui m'ont encouragée. Dans ma famille, nous sommes de vrais fans des Hunger Games._

– _Ce doit donc être un rêve devenu réalité pour toi de te trouver ici ?_

– _Oui. Et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de perdre._

– _J'espère bien !_

Les deux parents ont des sourires immenses. Comme ils sont heureux, comme elle est imposante, effrayante. Elle va gagner les Jeux et ils seront riches et glorieux. Respectés de tous dans le district.

L'homme rêvasse quelques secondes. Plus de supérieur qui lui crie dessus. La table à manger regorgeant toujours de nourriture. L'immense télévision qu'il pourra s'acheter. Et sa fille qui pourra retourner au Capitole plusieurs fois, tout leur raconter. Comment sont les tributs, les autres mentors. Peut-être même pourront-ils visiter d'anciennes arènes, avec leur argent ? Visiter eux-mêmes le Capitole ?

La femme rêvasse aussi, de son côté. Un lit moelleux, des couvertures de plumes, une servante qui fait le ménage pour elle, qui cuisine pour elle. Peut-être même pourra-t-elle porter des talons hauts, comme les femmes riches du district. Et du maquillage. Elle pourra se permettre des remarques hautaines sans que personne ne puisse rien dire.

Comme ils ont hâte qu'Erwin gagne.

* * *

_**Hammil Combe**_

Les trois jeunes s'entassent sur le canapé de Shaylee, les garçons se chamaillant avec camaraderie pour un coussin rouge. La jeune fille leur frappe la tête, le prenant pour elle.

– Hey ! s'exclame Warick.

– Ma maison, mon coussin, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

– C'est bientôt son tour, dit Arihel en se calmant.

Ils deviennent immédiatement silencieux, aux aguets. Hammil fait apparition à l'écran et s'assied avec tranquillité.

– Il a l'air bien. C'est vrai, hein ? dit Shaylee en se tournant vers les deux garçons.

Ils hochent la tête d'un même mouvement, voulant la rassurer. Mais elle a raison, il a l'air bien.

Ils écoutent sagement, faisant des commentaires de temps en temps. Warick trouve drôle de voir Hammil déterminé et menaçant. Il sait que son meilleur ami s'est entraîné pour tuer toute sa vie, qu'il pourrait l'égorger facilement, mais il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à le croire, ou du moins à le comprendre. Pour lui, Hammil est un garçon sympathique, plutôt timide, et follement amoureux.

– _Quelqu'un qui t'attend à la maison ?_ demande Caesar avec un sourire coquin.

– _Oui, ma petite amie, Shaylee_, dit-il d'une voix forte.

– _Shaylee ? N'est-elle pas la gagnante des Jeux de l'an passé ?_

– _Oui, en effet. Elle n'a que moi, à la maison. Elle est orpheline. C'est pour ça que je dois absolument rentrer._

Caesar se redresse.

– _On entre dans vif du sujet. Es-tu prêt ?_

– _Plus que jamais. Je vais m'amuser._

Il lance un clin d'œil à la caméra.

– _C'est l'attitude qu'il faut avoir !_ s'exclame Caesar.

Les deux garçons sourient, mais Shaylee a une moue triste. Elle aurait préférée qu'il ne participe pas. Elle a essayé plusieurs fois de le lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il voulait faire les Jeux, et elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi. Il a bien vu, comme elle était mal après les siens. Après le voir de si près, pourquoi vouloir participer, alors ?

– Ça va ? lui demande Arihel gentiment.

– Ça ira mieux quand il sera de retour, dit-elle faiblement.

Ils hochent la tête. Ils sont bien d'accord avec elle.

* * *

**District 3**

* * *

_**Dixie Duncain**_

– Est-ce que… tu peux… amener la télé… vision ici ? demande laborieusement le père.

Elle secoue la tête.

– Ce n'est pas le temps de penser à ta fille, enfin !

– Non, c'est… justement le moment… parfait. Je veux… la voir une… dernière fois… Je t'en prie, dit-il en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, soupire-t-elle, quittant la pièce.

L'homme est pris d'une toux douloureuse. Il ferme les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il voulait tenir plus longtemps, connaître le sort de sa fille bien-aimée. Mais en fin de compte, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Mourir avant sa fille et ne pas vivre cette douleur immense de perdre son unique enfant. Comme il aimerait l'avoir à ses côtés maintenant, alors qu'il s'apprête à expirer. Sentir sa petite main dans la sienne, voir son visage encore plein des rondeurs de l'enfance. Entendre son rire si fréquent qu'elle force en sa présence pour lui changer les idées.

Comme il veut la voir.

Sa femme apparaît dans l'encadrement, accompagnée de leur voisin.

– On va te déplacer dans le salon, dit-elle.

– D'accord.

Ils le transportent lentement d'une pièce à l'autre et l'homme fait de son mieux pour taire les gémissements de douleur qui le prennent. Il est si habitué à la douleur, maintenant, que la cacher est devenue une seconde nature. Finalement, ils l'installent délicatement dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Il est inconfortable, mais c'est mieux que rien.

La télévision est déjà allumée et le père met toute son énergie dans l'effort de relever la tête afin de regarder l'écran. Sa fille est là, devant ses yeux. Elle discute avec l'interviewer, répondant farouchement aux questions, ses sourcils froncés et son expression défensive. Elle se donne un air dur, un air impassible. Elle n'a pas abandonnée.

Une larme coule sur la joue de l'homme et il ferme les yeux, laissant retomber sa tête lourdement. La femme accourt, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

– Merci, murmure-t-il. Merci… pour tout.

Sa dernière pensée est pour sa fille.

* * *

_**Spens Sperkilt**_

– Il a l'air de s'en sortir plutôt bien, hein ? dit l'homme.

Elle hoche faiblement la tête sans décrocher le regard de l'écran. Son fils chéri, son précieux Spens se trouve au Capitole et s'apprête à entrer dans les Hunger Games. Il est là, devant ses yeux, à parler à cet étrange homme aux cheveux dorés. Elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait le toucher, si elle avançait un peu le bras. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas le toucher, pas lui parler, pas le prendre dans ses bras, pas lui caresser la joue, pas lui dire que tout va bien. Elle ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'être assise devant un écran de télévision, morte de peur.

Il a beau avoir été entraîné par son père toute sa vie, c'est aussi le cas de six autres tributs. Et il a beau être malin, ça prend plus que cela pour gagner. Elle le veut à la maison, à ses côtés. Maintenant.

– Tu crois… Tu crois qu'il peut gagner ? murmure-t-elle difficilement, la gorge nouée.

Son mari se tourne vers elle et lui prend les mains avec affection. Elle est si inquiète ces temps-ci, elle ne dort plus, mange à peine. Elle devient squelettique, déjà qu'ils ne mangeaient pas beaucoup.

– Il a de grandes chances, dit-il fermement, ne se permettant pas lui-même de montrer ses émotions. Tu dois te reprendre. Comment va-t-il réagir s'il te voit dans cet état à son retour ?

– Je sais… je sais.

Elle essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue et renifle discrètement. Ils se tournent à nouveau vers l'écran, où leur garçon fait une blague idiote. Il est si différent de celui qu'ils connaissent, auquel ils ont l'habitude. C'est son personnage, bien sûr. Il a toujours été souriant, mais il n'a jamais paru insouciant et vaguement idiot comme il l'est en ce moment.

– Il suit bien tes instructions, comme à son habitude, dit la femme avec un petit rire accompagné d'un sanglot.

– Il est merveilleux _parce qu_'il arrive à suivre mes instructions, dit le père avec un sourire fier. Tu vas voir, chérie. C'est de notre fils dont on parle. Il va revenir.

* * *

**District 4**

* * *

_**Eta Galloway**_

– Maman, regarde ! Eta ! s'exclame la fillette avec un grand sourire.

– Je sais, Lateefah. Assis-toi, veux-tu ? dit la mère avec sévérité.

La petite de quatre ans fait une moue mécontente, s'asseyant lentement. Le père fait irruption dans la pièce, complètement essoufflé.

– J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

– Non, son entrevue vient de commencer.

Ils regardent en silence alors que leur fille joue la séductrice, charmant non seulement Panem, mais aussi le jeune interviewer Caesar, le nouvel intérêt des femmes de Panem, avec son sourire et ses manières agréables.

– Quoi qu'elle fait, Eta ? demande innocemment Lateefah.

– Elle fait ce qu'il faut pour survivre, lui répond sobrement le père, mécontent de voir sa fille aînée se comporter d'une telle façon.

Il sait que c'est nécessaire. Il veut que sa fille revienne en vie, bien sûr. Mais la voir ainsi, enclencher clins d'œil, jeux dans les cheveux et croisement-décroisement de jambes est difficile à prendre.

– Elle n'a pas eu le score le plus élevé, commente la femme.

– Et alors. On sait très bien sa force. Elle va gagner, dit le père avec fatigue.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Et les entraînements commencent bientôt, pour les jeunes du district. Je veux inscrire Lateefah.

– Elle n'a que quatre ans ! On pourra toujours y réfléchir l'année prochaine, je t'en prie !

– Une année d'entraînement peut faire toute une différence ! s'exclame la mère.

– Et moi je te dis non ! Veux-tu bien au moins attendre de voir comment se débrouille Eta ? Elle n'est même pas encore dans l'arène !

Ils échangent des regards noirs, la petite les observant sans trop comprendre ce qui se passe. C'est une discussion qu'ils ont souvent eue, tout comme quand ils réfléchissaient à entraîner Eta. Mais cette fois, le père est beaucoup plus catégorique. Une fille est bien assez. Il ne comprend pas sa femme, qui rêve d'avoir un enfant gagner les Jeux. Simplement les voir grandir à ses côtés, se marier, avoir leurs propres enfants… C'est tout ce qu'il demande. Mais pas elle. Malheureusement pour Eta.

* * *

_**Mizar Lockhearst**_

– Le voilà ! s'écrie la mère d'une voix étranglée.

Elle observe son fils attentivement. Il semble bien, détendu. Il s'assied sur le siège à côté de Caesar, les jambes écartées et les coudes appuyés sur les cuisses, les mains croisées, le sourire aux lèvres.

– _Alors, Mizar. Comment trouves-tu le Capitole jusqu'à maintenant ?_

– _C'est génial !_ s'exclame-t-il en s'avançant sur son siège. _On est accueillis comme des rois, l'architecture est magnifique, et la technologie est de rêve. Sans parler de la nourriture._

– _Tu sembles bien excité._

– _Je le suis ! Mais le mieux ici, vraiment, ce sont les magnifiques femmes du Capitole. Je me croirais au paradis_, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Des soupirs excités retentissent dans l'audience. Les deux parents regardent leur fils. Ils savent que c'est un personnage. Mais comme ils aimeraient avoir leur fils, leur vrai fils, devant leurs yeux. Comme ils aimeraient voir s'il va réellement bien, s'il n'est pas trop malheureux, pas trop inquiet. Si seulement ils pouvaient lui parler, lui dire à quel point ils l'aiment, à quel point ils ont besoin qu'il revienne.

Parce que le perdre lui aussi… Ils ne sont pas sûrs qu'ils leur resteraient de quelconques raisons de vivre. Leur fils… Ils ont besoin de leur fils. Ils ont besoin de le voir grandir, de le voir sourire, de le voir _être_, tout simplement.

– _As-tu une raison particulière de devoir gagner ?_ demande Caesar, essayant d'aider les tributs au mieux de son pouvoir.

– _Oui, en fait… Ma petite sœur Tea est morte il y a un an. Mes parents n'ont plus que moi_, dit-il d'une voix basses. _Je ne veux pas leur causer la souffrance de perdre leur deuxième enfant._

Des « oooh » touchés retentissent dans l'audience, principalement féminins, et Caesar tapote la main du jeune homme avec sympathie.

– _Évidemment, évidemment. Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi !_

Nous aussi, pensent les parents. Nous aussi.

* * *

**District 5**

* * *

_**Greir Redpool**_

Elmo regarde l'écran géant de la place centrale, alors que la petite Greir prend place pour l'entrevue. Il passe machinalement la main dans sa barbe, se rappelant leur dernier contact. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Elle était jeune à l'époque, à peine cinq ans. Déjà, les gens du district la traitaient de folle. Elle était une enfant sauvage, rampant au sol plutôt que marchant, montrant ses dents aux moindres étrangers. Ce jour-là, elle avait disparue et son père la cherchait frénétiquement. Il avait fait appel à l'aide des pacificateurs. Vu sa position importante dans le district, ceux-ci avaient acceptés d'aider.

C'était Elmo qui l'avait retrouvée, dans sa cabane abandonnée. Elle était couchée sur le dos, les yeux fermés et un sourire heureux sur le visage. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, les rares fois où il avait croisé son chemin dans le district. Incapable de la déranger, il avait passé la nuit couché à côté d'elle, sans rien dire. Au soleil levant, elle avait tiré sur sa manche, l'obligeant à la ramener chez elle. Il n'avait jamais révélé son sanctuaire à quiconque, se contentant d'aller la chercher quand ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle avait disparu.

Elle lui manquait déjà, et ça faisait à peine quelques jours. Il observe la petite, alors qu'elle reste obstinément muette aux questions de l'interviewer, se contentant de regarder ses mains se croiser et se décroiser dans un geste nerveux. Il regarde son pansement à la joue, se demandant ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Il espère qu'elle ne souffrira pas trop, dans l'arène. Il aimerait qu'elle revienne, mais il sait qu'elle n'a pas grandes chances. Il veut au moins qu'elle ait une mort rapide, sans douleur. Qu'elle s'éteigne doucement.

La pauvre petite Greir.

* * *

_**Arawn Eogan**_

– Vous ne voulez pas voir l'entrevue ?

– Ferme-là ! s'exclame la mère, soûle comme à son habitude.

Elle avance de quelques pas et la jeune fille lui attrape le bras pour la soutenir. D'un geste brusque, la femme s'écarte de la petite amie de son fils. Elle lève un bras, pointant vaguement un doigt vers le visage de Katri.

– C'est pas en t'occupant de moi que tu vas gagner des points, miss parfaite. Mon fils va mourir, faut te faire à l'idée. Et il est pas question que je pleure avec toi de son sort !

– Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! C'est votre fils ! Il s'est occupé de vous toutes ces années !

– Il me le devait bien ! Je lui ai donné naissance, et ça a fait un mal de chien !

– Madame Eogan, s'il-vous-plaît… se rétracte la jeune fille. Je sais qu'il voudrait que vous le regardiez. Il fait de son mieux pour survivre, il a besoin de votre soutien, même s'il ne peut pas le voir.

– Il n'a besoin de rien du tout ! J'aurais pas du l'avoir, c'est de ça dont il avait besoin.

Elle fait encore quelques pas, essayant de s'éloigner de cette fille qui ne veut plus la lâcher depuis que son fils est parti. Katri la laisse partir sans rien ajouter. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais elle se les claque légèrement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle. Elle ne peut pas se laisser aller. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Arawn voudrait. Même si elle est la seule, elle doit croire en lui. Il va survivre. Il a vécut dans d'horribles conditions toute sa vie, il peut aussi revenir des Jeux. Il _doit_ rentrer.

Parce qu'elle l'aime. Il est son premier amour. Son vrai amour. Son amour pour la vie.

Il est _son_ Arawn.

* * *

**District 6**

* * *

_**Pomeline Baxwool**_

– Oh mon dieu, son bras ! s'exclame la mère avec détresse. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi porte-t-elle des bandages au bras ?

– Calme-toi, Liv. Ça ne semble pas bien sérieux, essaie de la résonner son mari.

Depuis que leur fille, leur petite fille encore si innocente et naïve, est partie au Capitole, il a été obligé de calmer toutes les crises de sa femme, autant les rationnelles que les irrationnelles. Un moment, elle semble parfaitement bien, le moment d'après elle éclate en sanglots et se laisse tomber sur le sol en gémissant. Il aimerait faire comme elle, lui aussi. Oublier sa vie, ses obligations. Ne plus travailler, ne plus se lever le matin, ne plus faire à manger. Il aimerait être désespéré, lui aussi. Mais il ne peut pas. Parce qu'elle l'est.

– Mais regarde, bon sang ! s'énerve-t-elle. Elle a un plâtre ! Comment va-t-elle faire dans l'arène ?

Le mari reste silencieux. Même sans le plâtre, il sait que sa fille ne survivra pas. Il a su qu'il l'avait perdue dès qu'elle a été tirée. Il pensait que sa femme l'avait compris, quand elle avait pleuré dans ses bras toute la nuit. Mais le lendemain, elle s'était levée, convaincue que sa fille n'allait pas mourir. Et ainsi, elle faisait des crises d'angoisses régulièrement, incapable d'accepter l'inévitable.

Il regarde sa fille avec attention. C'est la dernière fois qu'il va la voir avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'arène. Elle est si jolie, dans sa robe d'ange qui fait un clin d'œil à son costume de parade. Elle est si mignonne, si petite. Si fragile…

– _Un dernier mot pour Panem ?_ demande Caesar, alors que les trois minutes achèvent.

– _Papa, maman, je vous aime_, dit-elle simplement, les yeux fixés directement sur la caméra.

Une larme coule délicatement sur sa joue et un vacarme de lamentations peut être entendu parmi les spectateurs. La mère plaque sa main devant sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Le père passe un bras autour de ses épaules, incapable pour la première fois de retenir ses larmes.

– Elle va mourir… murmure la mère. Ma fille va mourir.

* * *

_**Oris Vermann**_

Le père a une impression de déjà vu, alors qu'il est assis devant l'écran, à regarder l'entrevue de son fils. Il se sent exactement comme la dernière fois, quand Lennox parlait tranquillement avec les interviewers. Oris se tient droit, réponds d'une voix douce mais sèche. Il n'a jamais été très sociable. C'est bien la seule différence entre lui et son défunt grand frère.

Ses trois filles sont autour de lui, les yeux fixés tout aussi sérieusement sur leur petit frère. La dernière fois, c'était leur grand frère, celui qui jouait avec elles à la princesse, celui qui volait de la nourriture dans leurs assiettes. Celui qui leur chantait des comptines, quand elles venaient pleurer dans sa chambre, n'arrivant pas à dormir.

Cette fois, c'est leur petit frère, avec ses rares sourires, ses sourcils levés et ses manières calmes, sûres. Leur petit frère qu'elles ont élevés, leur petit frère qui comprenait mieux leurs devoirs d'école qu'elles-mêmes. Leur petit frère qui est presque comme un fils, vraiment.

Lennox n'était pas assez ? Le Capitole doit leur prendre un deuxième enfant ?

– _Je sais que ton frère est mort dans les Jeux, il y a quelques années_, dit Caesar doucement.

Oris hoche la tête, la mine grave.

– _Il y a dix ans exactement._

– _Ce doit être un choc pour toi et ta famille._

– _Ça fait bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'enfin comprendre comment il se sentait, avant sa mort._

C'est au tour de Caesar de hocher la tête.

– _Mais grâce à lui, je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour survivre. Je ne mourrai pas facilement. Je le dois bien à ma famille, aussi_, continue-t-il.

– _On va souhaitez que tu ne finisses pas comme ton frère, en effet. Quelle tragédie autrement._

Il doit survivre, cette fois, pense la famille. Oris doit survivre. Ce serait trop injuste, sinon.

* * *

**District 7**

* * *

_**Laurel Wellwood**_

– Ça y est, c'est enfin son tour ! s'exclame le père en se redressant.

La mère fait irruption dans la pièce, une assiette à moitié lavée dans les mains. Elle se tient silencieusement aux côtés de son mari, le regard fixé sur l'écran de la télévision. Sa fille s'assied avec grâce dans le siège, elle qui était traitée de garçon manqué à l'école. Comme elle semble différente, dans une jolie robe brune, les cheveux en longues boucles châtaines et les yeux bleus lumineux grâce au maquillage. Comme elle est belle. Majestueuse, même.

– C'est notre fille, ça ? demande le père dans un murmure ému.

– C'est notre fille, confirme la femme doucement.

L'assiette lui glisse des mains, s'écrasant au sol en milles morceaux, mais elle se contente de s'écarter, incapable de quitter sa fille des yeux.

– Je sais que la situation est mauvaise mais… Je suis fier d'elle, avoue son mari.

– Moi aussi, dit-elle.

Ils continuent de regarder leur fille, qui paraît si fière, si sûre d'elle. Et pourtant touchante, racontant des anecdotes de ses entraînements, ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa robe de parade. Elle n'est peut-être pas la plus intéressante des tributs, ni la plus belle ou la plus séductrice. Mais elle est leur fille, et pour eux, elle est la meilleure. La plus rayonnante, la plus importante.

– J'aimerais tant… lui dire à quel point je l'aime, murmure le père avec regret.

– Et moi la prendre dans mes bras. Lui jouer dans les cheveux. Embrasser son front… continue la mère.

– On a fait un bon travail, hein ? On a une bonne fille.

– Oui. Elle n'aurait pas pu être mieux.

Les deux parents retournent dans un silence empli de compréhension, alors que leur fille fait un dernier salut à Panem, laissant la place au prochain tribut. Qu'elle gagne ou pas, ils seront toujours fiers d'elle.

* * *

_**Vamos Herriot**_

Les deux parents gardent la télévision obstinément fermée, malgré l'ordre du Capitole de regarder les Hunger Games. Ils sont incapables de voir ce que devient leur fils. Ils préfèrent encore le croire déjà mort, plutôt que de le voir parader dans le Capitole, puis les entrevues. Mais qu'ils regardent ou non, ils ne peuvent pas réellement y échapper.

Hier, alors que le mari faisait des courses dans le district, il a apprit que son fils avait eu un deux comme score. Un deux. Il n'a pas osé l'annoncer à sa femme, trop effrayé de la détresse dans laquelle cela la mettrait.

Leur fils, qu'ils avaient cru devoir perdre avant ses dix, et qui pourtant avait survécu. Leur fils, qui ne pleurait plus depuis qu'il avait compris que ça les inquiétait. Leur fils, dont ils s'étaient occupés avec tant de soin toutes ces années. Et voilà qu'il allait mourir, et cela de la pire des manières.

Alors tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, pour tenir bon, est d'ignorer les Jeux. Ils ne peuvent pas… Ne peuvent tout simplement pas regarder leur fils. Il va mourir, de toute façon. Il leur est impossible d'assister au massacre, de voir son meurtre dans toute son horreur.

Le mari comprend bien, qu'il ne peut pas y échapper. Il sait bien qu'éventuellement, il devra le voir. Dès que les tributs seront dans l'arène, à son travail même, il devra regarder le destin de son fils. Mais maintenant… Juste pour maintenant… Il veut un répit. Il veut oublier, pour quelques jours de plus. Il veut ignorer l'existence des Jeux.

Il veut continuer de vivre, aussi stupide et naïf que cela puisse être. Il sait ce qui se passe… Mais il ne peut pas l'affronter.

Il s'est battu si longtemps pour que son fils vive… Et maintenant, il ne peut plus rien faire. Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Il ne peut plus protéger Vamos.

* * *

**District 8**

* * *

_**Nayad Perthshire**_

– Willem.

Le garçon relève la tête, essayant de cacher ses larmes précipitamment. Cyprian le regarde, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Tu ne viens pas voir les entrevues ? Si les pacificateurs te trouvent…

– Je sais, l'interromps Will. Je devrais y aller, mais…

– Tu connais ta sœur. Elle est probablement aux anges, en ce moment.

– Ouais, elle réalise son rêve d'être au Capitole, marmonne Willem maussadement.

– Exactement. Alors viens donc voir comme ta grande sœur va merveilleusement bien. C'est ta dernière chance de la voir heureuse, après tout…

Le jeune garçon se lève d'un bond, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Quoi, tu as déjà abandonné ? Tu es sûr qu'elle est déjà morte, hein ? Bien sûr, comment est-ce que ma sœur pourrait survivre aux Hunger Games !

– J'ai jamais dit ça ! se défend Cyprian faiblement.

– Mais tu le penses ! Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué, à l'école ? Les filles disent que tu es à nouveau sur le marché. Que Nayad va mourir au bain de sang et qu'elles vont pouvoir te draguer !

Ils se regardent en silence quelques secondes.

– Mais c'est Nayad, toujours insouciante… Elle ne peut pas se battre… se déplore finalement Cyprian.

– ELLE N'EST PAS ENCORE MORTE !

Willem frappe le torse du petit ami de sa sœur violemment, le repoussant contre un mur. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulent sur ses joues et il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Tout le monde a abandonné. Tout le monde est persuadé qu'elle va mourir. Sa grande sœur, qui dit le détester mais qui est toujours là quand il a besoin d'elle. Sa grande sœur qui semble si heureuse quand elle coud. Sa grande sœur avec ses beaux vêtements et ses sourires radieux.

Est-ce si idiot de sa part d'espérer qu'elle va survivre ? Est-ce si naïf ? Ne peut-il pas, pour une fois dans sa vie, être naïf comme sa sœur ? Croire à un miracle ?

Parce qu'il veut y croire. Il veut y croire si fort.

* * *

_**Yohan Flamsteed**_

Les deux jeunes regardent l'écran de télévision géant de la place centrale, l'expression morose. Ils voulaient être ensemble, pour voir leur meilleur ami, leur frère vraiment, faire son entrevue.

– Tu crois que sa famille adoptive prend la peine de regarder aussi ? demande Eli.

– Ils sont obligés. Ce qu'il faut vraiment se demander, c'est s'ils ressentent quoi que ce soit pendant, rétorque Stein avec tristesse.

– Bonne question, oui…

Leur ami tente de jouer sur le fait qu'il s'est porté volontaire, essaie de se rendre intéressant aux yeux de Panem. Mais son score de cinq n'aide pas à rehausser sa réputation.

– Il est mal parti, commente Stein.

– Tu penses qu'il se sent comment, au Capitole ? J'ai du mal à imaginer…

– Mal, probablement. Tu le connais.

– Un peu trop même, dit Eli.

Ils replongent dans le silence. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils voient leur ami avant l'arène. Peut-être même la dernière fois qu'ils vont le voir sourire. Et faire des mauvaises blagues.

– Il ne s'améliore franchement pas avec le temps.

– Caesar est doué d'arriver à rire d'une telle blague, ajoute Eli avec un petit rire.

Ils échangent un sourire soulagé. Ils se rendent bien compte que leur meilleur ami n'a pas grandes chances de gagner. Ils font lentement le deuil. Mais ils sont heureux de pouvoir le reconnaître, là, à l'écran. C'est leur Yohan, celui avec qui ils ont grandis, avec qui ils ont faits des mauvais coups. Avec qui ils se sont bagarrés nombres de fois. Les vêtements, le maquillage… Ça n'enlève pas l'essence de qui il est. Ils ont passé pratiquement toute leur vie avec lui.

Il va leur manquer.

Il va vraiment, vraiment leur manquer.

* * *

**District 9**

* * *

_**Silver Ivory**_

Le père ferme derrière lui la porte de sa maison, s'appuyant contre elle avec fatigue. Lentement, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte tellement c'est son habitude depuis des années, il dénoue ses bottes, enlève ses gants, détache les premiers boutons de son uniforme. Son regard est morne, vide. Ses gestes fatigués.

Il se traîne tant bien que mal vers le salon, s'écrase sur son fauteuil favori. Les yeux fermés, il laisse sa tête pendre vers l'arrière. Sa télévision est ouverte. Elle l'est toujours durant les Jeux, car en tant que pacificateur, il doit donner l'exemple et respecter les lois.

Il passe une main sur son visage, lissant sa peau d'un geste désespéré. Pourquoi est-il devenu pacificateur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'un travail médiocre et d'une vie médiocre dans le deuxième district, aux côtés de sa fille. De sa précieuse fille, qu'il a envoyé lui-même dans les Jeux.

Il sait pourquoi, bien sûr. Parce que sa femme était morte donnant naissance à leur fille et qu'il ne supportait pas de vivre dans leur maison, qu'ils avaient finalement achetée après des années d'économie. Il voyait sa femme dans toutes les pièces. Nue, dans le lit, debout de la cuisinière, un tablier aux hanches, assise dans un fauteuil, la main sur son énorme ventre de femme enceinte. Il avait eu besoin de partir.

Et à cause de cela, sa fille avait été choisie pour les Hunger Games.

Il relève la tête brusquement, reconnaissant la voix de Silver. À l'écran, elle est assise sagement à côté de Caesar Flickermann, impeccablement habillée, maquillée et coiffée. Elle fait un petit salut timide à la caméra. Les mains de l'homme se mettent à trembler et il s'approche lentement de la télévision.

Silver. Silver.

_Silver._

* * *

_**Wren Keene**_

Les petites mains tambourinent sur la porte, inlassablement.

– Je veux le voir ! Je veux voir grand frère ! Papa, laisse-moi voir ! Laisse-moi sortir !

La mère reste immobile, silencieuse comme à son habitude. Elle a les yeux tournés vers sa fille, mais elle ne semble rien voir. Aysel martèle la porte, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe, mais elle sait que son frère va être à l'écran, ce soir. C'est ce que ses amis à l'école lui ont dit. Elle veut voir son frère. Mais son père ne la laisse pas. Son père a barré la porte.

De son côté, l'homme s'assied lentement sur le canapé, allumant la télévision. Il ignore les bruits venant de la chambre, habitué. C'est bientôt le tour de son renégat de fils. Son moins que rien de fils, qui a osé le frapper, le matin de la moisson.

Il apparaît finalement à l'écran, dans d'élégants vêtements. Il semble plus vieux que ses quatorze ans, l'expression sérieuse. Quelque chose dans ses yeux a changé, note le père avec mécontentement. Il ne semble plus effrayé comme il l'était à la moisson, comme il l'était alors qu'il se protégeait tant bien que mal de ses coups.

– _Un score de onze, c'est extraordinaire !_ commente Caesar.

– _Moi ce sont vos cheveux, que je trouve extraordinaire_, blague Wren avec un sourire.

– _Merci bien, j'ai pensé longuement à la couleur. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Pour avoir un tel score, il faut de la détermination_.

– _Je n'en manque pas_, acquiesce le jeune homme.

– _Et qu'est-ce qui la nourrit ?_

– _Je me suis fait une promesse._

– _De survivre ?_

– _Non. De tuer mon père._

L'homme se lève brusquement, les poings serrés.

– _Penses-tu pouvoir en être capable ?_ demande Caesar, une fois les exclamations de surprises de l'audience passées.

– _J'ai déjà tué, et je ne connaissais pas le type. Alors mon père, que je déteste plus que tout au monde… Je n'ai aucun doute d'en être capable._

Le fils tourne son regard vers la caméra, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

– _Tu regardes, papa ? Prépare-toi. Je reviens bientôt._

* * *

**District 10**

* * *

_**Eevi Hayse**_

Maureen marche dans son district, les épaules rentrées et le visage triste. Les gens qui la connaissent lui souhaitent bonne chance, lui disent à quel point ils pensent à elle et Eevi, la pauvre petite Eevi. Lui témoignent leurs condoléances, alors que sa petite sœur est encore en vie.

Mais elle est heureuse. Même si c'est par le biais de sa sœur, on lui témoigne de l'attention, on lui parle, on lui touche l'épaule. Certains, même, vont jusqu'à lui faire un câlin.

Elle existe enfin, aux yeux du district. Elle n'est plus l'ombre de sa petite sœur toujours si rayonnante. C'est elle le soleil, maintenant. Parce qu'Eevi, tout le monde le sait, va bientôt mourir. Et dans les districts, on se fait vite à l'idée et on continue nos vies, car si on était dévasté par chaque morts des Hunger Games, plus rien ne fonctionnerait.

Alors Maureen marche dans son district, et elle est enfin heureuse. Les garçons la remarquent, maintenant qu'elle est la sœur d'un des tributs. Les professeurs sont moins sévères. Elle n'a plus autant à travailler, puisqu'elle n'a qu'une personne à nourrir. Elle est libre.

Pas besoin de se demander où est Eevi, est-ce qu'elle a mangé, est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée à temps pour l'école, est-ce qu'elle a de bons résultats aux tests, est-ce qu'elle s'est blessée...

Plus rien de tout ça. Maureen est libre. Et quel soulagement c'est.

D'un pas léger, elle entre dans sa petite maison décrépie, redressant les épaules, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Quand elle aura un mari, elle pourra quitter cet endroit plein de mauvais souvenirs. Ses parents morts, sa petite sœur qui l'obligeait à crever de faim, les regards parfois méprisants des habitants du district, car elles n'étaient que des orphelines.

Tout est enfin fini. Elle peut vivre sa vie, faire ce qu'elle veut.

Elle n'a plus qu'à attendre la mort de sa sœur.

* * *

_**Rendwick Whishart**_

Le père observe l'écran avec une expression de dégoût. Comme à son habitude, son fils est une déception et une honte. Mais ce n'est pas si étonnant. Ce n'est pas son vrai fils, après tout. Un enfant de sa souche ne serait jamais aussi… _raté_.

– Tu le vois, ton fils ? dit-il à sa femme. Tu le vois, ton précieux fils ?

Elle détourne la tête sans rien dire, essayant de cacher ses larmes. Dès qu'il en a la chance, son mari lui rappelle à quel point son fils est un vaurien, à quel point elle n'aurait pas dû lui donner naissance. Mais elle aimait son père biologique. Elle l'aimait tant qu'elle voulait garder son enfant, même si son mari apprenait sa tromperie du même coup.

Et elle a donné naissance à une horreur. À un monstre.

Car comment pouvait-elle nommer cet enfant autrement ? Il était si étrange, si minable. Le contraire total de son père, qui était un homme courageux et souriant. Un homme beau, dans tous les sens du terme. C'était ce qui l'avait d'abord attirée vers lui. Son mari était terne, sévère. Elle était malheureuse, toujours seule à la maison. Et elle l'avait rencontré.

Maintenant, il est mort et son fils va lui aussi bientôt mourir. Et elle ne sait pas si elle le regrette vraiment. Elle aime son fils, quoiqu'on puisse en penser. Mais elle a l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas vivre. Il est le fruit du pêché, et cela s'est imprégné dans son être. Elle veut l'aimer, mais… Il est laid, de partout.

Et plus il l'est, plus son mari est heureux. Car il peut la pointer du doigt, lui rappeler son erreur, sa trahison. Lui dire : _Tu vois ? Tu as eu tort_.

Elle sait que c'est mal, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle espère que Rendwick va mourir.

* * *

**District 11**

* * *

_**Winna Aldjoy**_

Sana ressent un immense soulagement, alors que le visage de sa sœur jumelle apparaît à l'écran. Même si sa sœur n'est pas vraiment là, palpable, elle a l'impression que le monde reprend un semblant d'ordre. Elle n'est plus aussi perdue, aussi seule, aussi abandonnée. Elle peut voir sa sœur, peut l'entendre parler, peut la reconnaître sous le maquillage outrancier et la robe élégante. C'est elle. C'est sa sœur.

– Maman, murmure-t-elle. Elle est belle, hein ?

– Elle ressemble à une femme. Une vraie, belle femme, acquiesce la mère d'une voix émue.

La famille regarde la jeune fille, trop pris dans l'émotion pour parler, pour même comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent. Tristesse, regret de non-dits, de non-faits, colère contre l'injustice, joie de la voir encore en vie, surprise de la voir si magnifique.

– _Vous avez une sœur jumelle, n'est-ce pas ?_ demande Caesar.

– _Oui. On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais nos caractères sont complètement différents_, dit Winna avec un petit rire.

– _Différents comment ?_

– _Sana est… fragile mais belle. Et moi je la protège._

– _Tu es donc la forte des deux._

– _Je suis celle qui a le plus de chances de gagner. Elle le sait, c'est pourquoi elle a confiance que je vais survivre aux Jeux._

– _Et toi, es-tu confiante ?_

– _Je le suis_, confirme la jeune fille fermement.

L'entrevue continue ainsi sur le même train. Malheureusement, Winna n'a pas de déclaration choquantes, ou encore touchantes, comme certains des autres tributs avant elle. Sa famille le sait, elle paraît plus pâle. Mais peu importe. Sana est rassurée. Sa sœur semble sûre d'elle. Elle est du genre à faire ce qu'elle croit pouvoir faire. Si elle pense qu'elle va gagner, alors elle va certainement mettre tous les efforts possibles pour que ça se réalise.

Sana a besoin de l'espoir que sa sœur va revenir. Parce que sans Winna, elle va perdre la moitié de son âme, la moitié de ce qui la rend… elle. Et elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

* * *

_**Fir Rollo**_

La famille au complet est devant la télévision. La mère, le plus jeune Aeolus dans ses bras. Le père, son expression neutre afin de ne pas affoler les plus petits. Finley, qui a presque envie de s'enfuir et de passer du temps auprès de ses amis que de regarder son grand frère qui demain devra entrer dans l'arène. Abigael, la pessimiste, qui est presque muette depuis que Fir est parti. Et finalement, Gaia et Mysie, qui se tiennent la main pour se supporter mutuellement, les larmes aux yeux.

– _Tu as une grande famille, Fir ?_

– _Oui, deux petits frères et trois petites sœurs_, explique Fir avec un sourire affectueux.

– _Et j'imagine qu'étant l'aîné, tu as dû t'occuper beaucoup d'eux ?_

– _Surtout des deux plus vieux, Finley et Abigael. Même s'ils ne veulent pas le reconnaître_, dit-il en riant.

– _Ce doit être difficile, de ne pas les voir ?_

– _Très. Je n'arrête pas de me demander si tout va bien pour eux. Est-ce qu'ils mangent assez, est-ce qu'ils vont bien à l'école… Est-ce qu'ils me regardent, en ce moment ?_

– _Tu as donc l'intention de les retrouver, j'imagine ?_

– _J'ai l'intention de gagner_, affirme de jeune homme sans une once d'hésitation.

– _Et tu es bien parti, avec un dix comme score !_

– _Je ne suis pas sans défense_, approuve-t-il.

– Le gamin de quatorze ans a eu un score meilleur que lui… marmonne Abigael.

– Ferme-là, t'es jamais contente de toute manière, s'exclame Finley. On parle de Fir, je te rappelle. Il va gagner.

– Maman, papa. Vous l'avez entendu ? Il m'a dit de la fermer.

– Et pour une fois, il n'a pas tort, dit le père sèchement.

La fillette se lève d'un bond, allant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas confiance en son grand frère. Elle sait comme il est fort, intelligent, responsable. Mais si elle se permet d'avoir de l'espoir et qu'il meurt… Elle va être détruite.

* * *

**District 12**

* * *

_**Wyvern Edenthaw**_

Les deux jeunes s'embrassent fougueusement, appuyés contre le mur d'une ruelle miteuse, loin des regards indiscrets. Le garçon ouvre les yeux pour admirer la déesse dans ses bras. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a sa chance avec elle, la fille la plus populaire de son année. Mais ça ne devrait pas l'étonner tant que ça. Depuis quelques jours, elle se jette sur tout ce qui bouge afin d'oublier son anxiété et sa détresse.

– Hey, dit-il en regardant l'écran géant qui se tient au bout de la ruelle, dans la rue d'en face. Ce n'est pas ton amie, ça ? La fille qui te suivait partout…

Avery se détache d'un garçon, y jetant un coup d'œil. Elle hoche la tête lentement.

– Wyvern, murmure-t-elle.

– C'est ça son nom ? demande-t-il.

Elle s'écarte brusquement de lui, lui lançant un regard furibond.

– Tu te souviens même pas du nom de la fille tribut de cette année ? s'exclame-t-elle.

Il lève les mains d'un geste pacificateur. Elle lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne avec colère. Tout le monde a déjà oublié sa meilleure amie, et elle n'est même pas encore dans l'arène. Personne ne connait son nom, personne ne fait attention à elle. Comme avant, quand elle était à ses côtés. Sauf qu'avant, ça ne dérangeait pas Avery. C'était le caractère de son amie, c'est tout.

Mais ce n'est plus pareil. Elle est en colère contre ses gens insipides qui ne remarquent même pas une vie innocente qui va être perdue. Qui ne remarque pas une jeune fille si douce, si intéressante, si belle intérieurement. Elle est la seule qui le sait. La seule qui la connait vraiment.

Sa meilleure amie lui manque.

Wyvern lui manque.

Ses pas hésitants la mènent finalement devant la maison où elle est allée si souvent depuis son enfance. Elle n'a pas osé y retourner, depuis la moisson. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de voir la mère de Wyvern, d'affronter la situation. Mais elle sait qu'elle doit le faire.

Il est temps de faire face à l'horreur.

* * *

_**Alto Naysmith**_

Jost s'approche lentement de la maison, presque à reculons. Il entend des pleurs à l'intérieur et une grimace se forme sur son visage. Il déteste les petits enfants. Hésitant longuement, il se décide finalement à cogner à la porte. Bien malgré lui, il sait qu'il doit tenir sa promesse de s'occuper de la famille d'Alto. Au cas où.

Il connait Alto. Il sait que le jeune a des chances de revenir. Et s'il n'a pas nourri sa famille pendant son absence… Au revoir sa carrière, au revoir sa liberté. Et peut-être même au revoir sa langue.

Il entend des pas qui s'approchent et une femme au teint pâle, presque maladif, ouvre la porte. Elle regarde le pacificateur en chef du district avec surprise. Ce n'est pas un visiteur qu'elle a l'habitude de voir. Jost lui tend un sac en toile d'une geste brusque, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Je connais bien votre fils, dit-il. Il venait souvent me parler, on était en bons termes. Il m'avait mentionné… l'état de votre famille. Je voulais aider, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

La femme le regarde avec suspicion mais accepte tout de même le paquet. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de faire preuve de fierté. Elle a besoin de nourrir ses deux jumeaux.

– Voulez-vous entrer ? demande-t-elle poliment.

– Non, merci, je… Je dois aller faire mon travail, s'excuse-t-il.

– Oui, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup pour… votre bonté, dit-elle en forçant les mots de sa bouche.

Le pacificateur incline la tête et s'éloigne à toute vitesse. Elle le regarde partir, se retenant de lui lancer des mots haineux. Elle sait très bien que lui et son fils n'étaient pas _amis_. Elle n'est pas idiote, quoique puisse penser Alto. Mais il avait lui-même fait ses choix, et il ramenait de la nourriture sur la table. Alors elle avait fait l'aveugle, décidant d'être une mauvaise mère pour un de ses enfants afin d'en être une bonne pour les deux autres.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Même à l'article de la mort, son fils continue de les protéger. Les gens pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent de lui, quoiqu'il fasse dans l'arène, elle saura toujours qu'il est bon. Elle a un fils merveilleux.

* * *

_Pas trop perdus ? Comment je suis, en narration externe ? Autres choses à dire ?  
_


	28. Anticipations et anxiétés

_ OH. MY. GOD. Prochain chapitre est le bain de sang ! ~~  
_

_Celui-ci est épiquement long, les prochains retourneront à une longueur plus normale XD  
_

_Je vais garder cette NdA courte. Merci énormément pour vos commentaires, comme toujours. Je vous aime. C'est grâce à vous que je me suis ENFIN rendue à l'arène. *Mouah!* (c'était un bisou, pour ceux qui l'ignoraient... sur la joue, hein !)  
_

**Question 10: Derniers mots que vous aimeriez partager à n'importe lequel de nos vingt-quatre tributs ? Ou a plusieurs d'entre eux ?_  
_**

_Moi je dirais à tous : J'ai adoré vous écrire, et même si vous mourrez, vous serez toujours vivants en moi. C'était toute une épopée. Elle s'arrête pour certains, mais ne fait que commencer pour d'autres. Let's enjoy it.  
_

* * *

**Avant l'arène**

_Anticipations et anxiétés_

* * *

_**Maelys Slane, 17 ans, District 1**_

Je regarde les lumières du Capitole, comme je l'ai fait le soir du premier jour d'entraînement. Mais c'est différent. Demain, je vais entrer dans l'arène. Demain, les Hunger Games commencent.

Je sais que je suis entraînée. Je sais que je suis forte. Mais j'ai peur. C'est impossible de l'ignorer. Je m'étais imaginée ce jour des millions de fois, depuis ma naissance. Je pensais que je serais excitée, que je serais pleine d'anticipations. Mais je tremble de peur et j'ai les mains glacées. Je me sens loin d'être prête.

Je ferme les yeux, prends de grandes inspirations. Que je sois prête ou non, je vais être envoyée dans l'arène. Je dois l'accepter.

– Encore perdue dans tes pensées ? me dit une voix calme.

Je ne me retourne même pas, sachant pertinemment que c'est Alto. On se voit ici tous les soirs, maintenant. Il vient s'accouder au rebord, son bras me frôlant, et on reste silencieux un long moment.

– Tu as peur, pour demain ? demandai-je finalement.

– Non, puisque tu es mon alliée, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je rougis, ce qui m'arrive malheureusement trop souvent à mon goût en sa présence. Mais immédiatement, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je me demande s'il se rend compte de l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Probablement. Mais peu importe, qu'il le fasse pour mon bien ou pour son bien, l'important est que je suis plus compétente avec lui que sans lui. Je vais devoir m'assurer de sa survie, maintenant. Parce que je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

– Maelys.

Je tourne la tête vers Alto et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes sans avertissement. Un instant, je reste interdite, les yeux grands ouverts, puis je les ferme, acceptant le contact et profitant de la sensation. Je ne connais pas ses vraies intentions, mais peu importe, j'aime le baiser et j'aime sa présence. Je pourrai m'inquiéter d'une trahison quand il la fera. Ce sont les Hunger Games, après tout.

* * *

_**Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1**_

J'observe la chambre de lancement avec intérêt. C'est donc ici que les tributs passent leurs derniers moments avant d'entrer dans l'arène. C'est ici que je vais passer _mes_ derniers moments avant l'arène. Ma styliste me pousse vers la douche sans ménagement.

– Qui sait pendant combien de jours tu ne pourras pas te laver, me dit-elle avec horreur.

J'actionne le jet d'eau chaude, essayant de détendre mes muscles et mes nerfs, sans grand succès. Je suis gonflé à bloc. Mon excitation est presque palpable, tout comme celle de ma styliste. Dans quelques minutes à peine, je vais peut-être mourir.

– Tu as un souvenir de district mon beau ? me demande ma styliste, interrompant le silence pesant dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

Je secoue négativement la tête. Brynn ne m'a rien donné, et de toute manière, je n'ai pas besoin d'un objet pour me souvenir la maison et mon objectif, il est déjà ancré en moi. Je vais gagner les Jeux et revenir dans mon district en tant que vainqueur.

Je m'habille lentement. Je porte des pantalons souples noirs, des bottines de marche, une camisole grise et une veste rembourrée noire avec de multiples poches. Un vêtement somme toute habituel pour les Jeux. L'arène ne sera donc pas dans un environnement particulièrement hostile, question température.

– Ça commence bientôt, me dit la styliste avec sur son visage un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude.

Je comprends parfaitement ce sentiment. Mais malgré tout, j'ai la conviction que je ne vais pas survivre au bain de sang. Je hoche la tête et me lève, écartant les bras pour lui permettre de vérifier que tout est en place. Une voix demande aux tributs d'aller sur les plaques. Je m'y dirige lentement, adressant un dernier merci à la femme devant moi.

Ça y est, ça commence. Bien malgré moi, mon sang bouillonne à l'idée du massacre qui va prendre place dans un peu plus d'une minute. J'ai hâte de voir ce que l'arène me réserve.

* * *

_**Erwin Croon, 18 ans, District 2**_

J'engloutis tout ce que je peux pendant le repas dans l'hovercraft. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je pourrais me retrouver dans l'arène, alors j'ai besoin de faire le plein de force. Ma styliste me regarde avec dégoût, mais elle n'ose rien dire. La seule parole qu'elle a prononcée depuis ce matin était pour me réveiller.

Je regarde par le hublot, enfournant un autre morceau de viande. L'hovercraft se déplace à toute vitesse et nous devrions bientôt arriver à l'arène. Mes muscles sont tendus comme ils ne l'ont jamais été et mes mains me démangent tant je veux manipuler une arme en ce moment.

J'ai hâte. J'ai tellement hâte que ça fait mal.

Je suis née pour ce jour. C'est tout ce dont mes parents ont toujours rêvés, et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Aller dans l'arène et atteindre la gloire.

Je me demande ce que c'est, de tuer quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas de problème à le faire, mais la première fois doit être spéciale, non ? Il y a des carrières, certaines années, qui en sont incapables. Tuer une personne vivante est différent que de découper un pantin en morceaux. Je m'y suis préparée toute ma vie, mais je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que je ressentirai, en le faisant.

J'imagine que si ma première victime est Hammil, je n'aurai que du plaisir. Il peut être sûr que je vais le chasser dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, il est le premier sur ma liste. Suivi de tous les carrières de sa minable alliance, ainsi que la noire et sa fillette qu'elle protège jalousement.

Mais en fin de compte, tous les vingt-trois tributs sont sur ma liste.

J'ai hâte de rayer les noms.

* * *

_**Hammil Combe, 18 ans, District 2**_

– C'est le grand jour ! s'exclame mon mentor avec un immense sourire.

Je lui adresse un regard maussade. Il fait signe à ma styliste et aux pacificateurs qui nous escortent de s'éloigner. Apparemment, il veut me parler en privé. Je plisse les yeux. Il a beau être mon mentor, depuis le début, il ne me donne aucun conseil. Il s'amuse à me ridiculiser dès qu'il le peut, et à faire des commentaires déplacés à propos de Shaylee. Comme j'aimerais qu'il aille dans l'arène lui aussi, que j'ai une bonne excuse pour le tuer.

– Tu veux quelque chose ? lui demandai-je de mauvaise volonté.

Il s'approche de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire malsain.

– Tu sais, en fait, tu es un bon gars, commence-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

– Merci… dis-je sans en croire un mot.

– Mais je peux pas te supporter. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Je reste silencieux. Je ne tiens particulièrement à le savoir. Il peut me détester autant qu'il le veut, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me plier en deux pour lui plaire.

– Moi et Shaylee… On a couché ensemble, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

– Quoi ? dis-je en relevant la tête brusquement.

– Tu me crois pas, j'imagine. Tu te souviens, sur le train, tu m'as demandé comment je savais, pour ses cauchemars. Voilà la raison. Penses-y bien, j'ai été son mentor, et j'ai vécu les mêmes épreuves. Elle avait besoin de parler, d'être consolée. Et toi, tu ne pouvais rien y comprendre. Je me suis régalée, avec elle. Ses jolis petits seins, ses cuisses fermes, sa cicatrice dans le dos… La chaleur de sa chatte… Et sa tâche de naissance sous la fesse gauche. Ah... comme elle est délicieuse…

Je vois noir. Sans même essayer de me contrôler, je prends un élan et lui assène un violent coup de poing. Il riposte immédiatement, m'envoyant son pied dans le ventre. Je me plie en deux, le souffle coupé. Je lève vers lui un regard meurtrier.

– C'est ça… C'est comme ça que tu dois me regarder.

Les pacificateurs apparaissent à ce moment-là, m'encadrant sobrement. Je garde les yeux fixés sur Kishen, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tellement je suis empli de rage.

– Comme j'ai hâte à l'arène, chantonne-t-il joyeusement. Tu vas mourir et ta petite amie n'aura plus que moi ~ !

* * *

_**Dixie Duncain, 12 ans, District 3**_

Je me tourne et me retourne pendant la nuit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je doute que je sois la seule. Non seulement les autres tributs, mais leur famille, et même les habitants du Capitole doivent avoir de la difficulté à se calmer. J'ai entendu dire que ces derniers organisent une immense fête juste avant le commencement des Jeux. Ça me dégoûte. Que peuvent-ils aimer de cela ? Quels genres de personnes sont-ils pour apprécier de telles horreurs ?

Je me couche finalement sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond. Ça fait des heures que je tente de dormir, car je sais que j'en ai besoin avant l'arène, mais je suis beaucoup trop excitée. Dans le sens négatif du terme.

Je me demande si Spens est comme moi. Il semblait relativement détendu pendant le repas d'hier, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il cache souvent ses émotions. Comme son score à l'évaluation. Je sais qu'il aurait pu avoir mieux.

La paranoïa me reprend. J'ai le _sentiment_ que Spens va tenir sa parole, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en douter quand même. Si jamais il m'abandonne, ou encore me poignarde dans le dos, c'en ait fini de moi. Plus de Dixie. Ou bien si l'arène rend sa protection infaisable, qu'il y a des pièges, que je suis prise entre deux carrières sur les plaques...

Mes poings se crispent alors que je réalise toutes les façons possibles de mourir, dans l'arène. Les deux prochaines semaines vont être un véritable enfer, et c'est seulement si je survis jusque là.

J'ai peur.

Plus que la première fois où j'ai volé quelqu'un, plus que quand papa est tombé malade et qu'ils ont dits qu'il ne survivrait pas, plus que quand j'ai été tirée à la moisson. Peut-être même plus que quand je suis née. Parce qu'il faut être franche, la naissance, ça doit être terrifiant pour les nouveaux nés.

Je ne veux pas mourir demain.

Je vous en prie, qui que vous soyez… Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Pas pour l'amusement du Capitole.

* * *

_**Spens Sperkilt, 17 ans, District 3**_

Je sors de ma chambre en même temps que Dixie. Elle a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et me lance un regard inquiet. Nos deux stylistes se saluent, alors qu'ils viennent nous prendre pour embarquer nos hovercrafts respectifs. Je fais un petit signe de la main à Dixie et elle incline la tête. Ma styliste me pousse en direction des ascenseurs, m'empêchant de parler à ma partenaire. J'aimerais la rassurer une dernière fois avant qu'on ne se retrouve dans l'arène. Et peut-être… que j'aimerais qu'elle me rassure, aussi.

On sort finalement de l'immeuble, après des dédales de couloirs, et je regarde le ciel, ayant l'impression qu'une vague de calme me parcourt de la tête aux pieds. Je frissonne légèrement. Je crois que je me sens prêt… et en même temps non. J'ai réussi à dormir plusieurs heures cette nuit, ce qui a été une surprise. Je m'imaginais être terrorisé, en ce moment. Mais je ne le suis pas. Pas vraiment.

Une échelle descend et je me laisse emporter dans l'hovercraft. Un homme m'implante un mouchard. Je me demande si des tributs ont déjà essayé de l'enlever, par le passé. Si c'est le cas, je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

Puis on s'installe pour manger. Ma styliste parle tranquillement, faisant la conversation toute seule sans attendre de réponses de ma part. Ça me va. L'écouter papoter de choses et d'autres me change les idées. C'est comme ça que je gère mon stress. Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas anticiper. Je peux réagir vite à toutes situations, m'en inquiéter ne fera que me mettre dans un mauvais état d'esprit pour l'arène.

Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique les autres fassent… Je peux survivre. Je vais survivre.

Je _dois_ survivre.

Parce que mourir… Il est trop tôt pour ça.

* * *

_**Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4**_

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux nerveusement, arrangeant mes boucles blondes de façon presque obsessive, les yeux rivés sur mon reflet au miroir. J'entends ma styliste m'appeler de l'autre côté de la porte, mais je l'ignore.

J'ai fait de la méditation pendant quelques années, alors que la seule vue de ma mère m'enrageait. Lateefah était née depuis à peine quelques mois qu'elle parlait déjà de l'envoyer à l'entraînement, de partir une nouvelle tradition dans notre famille. Faire des vainqueurs qui enseignent à leur tour à leurs enfants, et ainsi devenir une famille célèbre. Comme si c'était si simple de gagner les Jeux.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration, essayant de vider mon esprit comme je pouvais le faire avant. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas essayé la méditation, mais je me dis que ça ne serait pas si mal, dans cette situation. Autant avoir l'esprit clair pour le bain de sang.

Une impression de vide m'envahit et je me rends compte que j'ai la chair de poule. Lentement, je m'attache les cheveux en un chignon serré et remonte le zipper de ma veste. Je crois que je suis prête. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Le reflet qui s'y trouve, je me demande à quel point il aura changé à mon retour ?

Je me demande qui je serai, quand j'aurai gagné. Qui sera devenue Eta Galloway ?

Si seulement elle survit.

Je m'empare du collier que j'ai au cou, mon souvenir de district. C'est une petite algue cristallisée dans une pierre, que Lyall m'a donné ce matin. Il me l'a mise autour du cou, me murmurant à l'oreille qu'il croit en moi. Il était si proche, et il sentait si bon, que j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Quand je sortirai de l'arène… Je lui avouerai mon amour. Et je sauverai ma petite sœur des griffes ignobles de ma mère.

* * *

_**Mizar Lockhearst, 16 ans, District 5**_

J'étire l'élastique rose nerveusement, le passant d'une main à l'autre, perdu dans mes pensées. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Mon niveau est légèrement inférieur aux autres carrières, à cause de mon année d'arrêt, comme le montre mon score, mais je me remets rapidement dans le moule. Plus ça avance, plus je me rappelle mes entraînements.

Je me lève tranquillement. Premier principe à retenir dans l'arène : Toujours être alerte, en particulier quand un éventuel attaquant croit que je suis sans défense. Quand je dors, par exemple. Deuxième principe : Ne pas avoir de pitié. Si je veux survivre, je ne dois pas considérer les autres comme des êtres égaux à moi. Sinon, j'hésite et ils peuvent en profiter. Ce principe-là est plus difficile à tenir.

La vie humaine est précieuse. Je l'ai appris mieux que quiconque à la mort de Tea. Je n'arrive pas à oublier la douleur de ma famille, l'horreur que nous avons vécue, ainsi que l'impuissance. Autant cette expérience me donne la motivation de rentrer à la maison, car je ne veux pas que mes parents passent par là à nouveau, autant c'est aussi elle qui me fait douter. Parce que tous les vingt-trois tributs ont une famille, et leur famille sont toutes aussi impuissantes que nous l'étions à sauver leur enfant, frère, sœur… Si je les tue… Je ne sais pas si je le peux.

Mais il le faut.

Je prends mes cheveux, et avec des gestes précis, des gestes presque révérencieux, je les attache en une queue de cheval basse avec l'élastique qui appartenait à Tea. C'était son préféré, elle le portait sans arrêt, ses cheveux blonds en un drôle de chignon au dessus de sa tête. Quand elle était si malade qu'elle ne pouvait plus se lever, elle voulait que je lui fasse des tresses avec son précieux élastique. C'était le premier cadeau que mes parents avaient pu lui offrir. Nous étions une famille très pauvre, avant que mon père n'hérite d'un coin de pêche de son cousin, où il y avait beaucoup plus de prises.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Que je sois prêt ou non, je vais entrer dans l'arène. Et personne, même pas moi, ne pourra connaître mes doutes. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour survivre.

Pour mes parents. Pour Tea.

* * *

_**Greir Redpool, 14 ans, District 5**_

Je touche la plaque incrustée dans ma peau délicatement. Comme j'aimerais l'arracher, elle aussi. J'aurais pu, si Arawn n'était pas intervenu. Mais je ne peux plus maintenant. L'arène est dans quelques heures et j'ai besoin de toute mon énergie et ma santé. Et puis, rien qu'à me rappeler la douleur… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais refaire une chose pareille.

Je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre. J'ai à peine dormi, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Je n'ai jamais pu dormir beaucoup. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je vais faire, une fois dans l'arène. J'ai l'impression qu'Arawn voudrait me suivre, et c'est vrai que je l'aime bien… Mais raison de plus pour ne pas être avec lui. Je ne veux pas m'attacher. Il est trop gentil, trop attentionné. Les gens comme ça, comme Elmo… Ils me font peur. Ils s'immiscent dans mon cœur, et après ils me causent de la peine, qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou non. Arawn devra mourir, si je veux survivre aux Jeux. Alors je ne veux pas me rapprocher de lui.

Nos mentors ne nous aident pas, non plus. Ils rigolent dans leur coin, faisant sans arrêt des paris idiots. Je suis livrée à moi-même. Rageusement, je prends un oreiller et frappe le lit, les murs. Je ne veux pas faire de dégâts comme je l'ai fait à l'évaluation. Je veux juste me calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je suis énervée, stressée, effrayée. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de me concentrer...

Le problème, c'est que je ne vois que l'injustice, dans cette situation. Que des gens comme Arawn ou moi se retrouvent dans les Hunger Games, alors que nous n'avons jamais rien fait de mal. Nous sommes punis pour un événement qui est arrivé avant même notre naissance. Si on y pense rationnellement, les Jeux ne sont même plus une punition. Ils sont simplement une téléréalité pour les habitants du Capitole. Une distraction, un festival. Un spectacle. Maintenant que c'est instauré, ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer.

Tout est injuste. Beaucoup trop injuste.

* * *

_**Arawn Eogan, 17 ans, District 5**_

J'enfourne bouchée après bouchée de mon repas, mais je ne goûte rien. Mes nerfs sont tellement à vifs que je suis même étonné d'être capable de manger. C'est un vrai combat que de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée, mais je sais qu'il le faut. J'ai besoin de toutes mes forces.

J'avale de travers et me mets à tousser. Je peux sentir mon visage devenir rouge alors que je me plie en deux, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer. Ma styliste se lève avec précipitation, me servant un grand verre d'eau. Je le prends avec reconnaissance. Nos échanges sont plutôt tendus, depuis qu'elle m'a inséré les plaques sans anesthésie, mais il n'y a qu'elle, pour mes dernières minutes à peu près libres. Alors autant accepter sa présence.

Je prends finalement une inspiration laborieuse et tousse quelques fois de plus. Au moins, si je meurs étouffé, dans l'arène, je saurai déjà le genre de douleur que je vais ressentir. Un petit rire m'échappe, accompagné de ma toux. Je dois arrêter de penser ainsi. Je dois être optimiste.

Katri était optimiste. _Est_ optimiste. Elle est probablement persuadée que je vais revenir en vie. J'espère qu'elle ne se trompe pas. J'espère que je ne vais pas la décevoir. J'espère qu'elle a raison de croire en moi.

Pour me calmer, j'essaie de l'imaginer. Avec ses grands yeux et son sourire qui menace toujours de sortir, et ses longs cheveux si doux au toucher. Ses petites mimiques alors qu'elle raconte une histoire. Sa façon hésitante de m'embrasser. Son regard sans jugements, peu importe ce que fait ma mère en sa présence.

Si je reviens… Je vais lui acheter une magnifique robe blanche et je vais la demander en mariage. Parce que je l'ai su, dès la première fois que je l'ai vue. C'est elle que je veux pour le restant de mes jours. C'est un miracle, qu'elle m'aime. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Mais tant qu'elle me voudra… Je ferai tout pour elle.

Entre autre, gagner les Jeux.

* * *

_**Pomeline Baxwool, 13 ans, District 6**_

Je suis recroquevillée dans un coin de ma chambre, berçant mon poignet blessé. Winna a essayé de me rassurer, ainsi que Vamos, mais rien ne fonctionne. Je me déteste pour être aussi faible. J'aimerais être comme les autres tributs. Avoir des yeux qui disent : Je ne me laisserai pas tuer. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne vois aucun espoir. Même si, par le plus grand des miracles, je survis au bain de sang… Avec mon poignet dans cet état… Je ne ferai que ralentir Winna et Vamos. Je ne serai qu'un poids mort. Peut-être même qu'à cause de moi, ils vont tous les deux mourir, essayant de me protéger.

Je me déteste. Je déteste être petite, je déteste être jeune. Mais encore plus, je déteste ma personnalité. La fille de douze ans, Dixie… Elle ne pleure pas, elle. Elle ne promène le menton haut, les épaules redressée. Elle affronte les autres tributs du regard. Elle ne montre aucune faiblesse. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être comme elle ?

J'essuie rageusement mes larmes. J'en ai marre. J'ai toujours besoin de l'aide des autres. D'abord, c'était Oris, maintenant Winna. Je suis incapable de me tenir debout toute seule. Je le sais. Je le sais, mais… Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire, sans les autres. Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper de moi, comment survivre.

Je ne vois aucun espoir et je me déteste pour ça.

Je me lève brusquement, trop énervée contre moi-même pour vraiment comprendre ce que je fais. Je marche d'abord d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les membres raides. Mon regard s'attarde à nouveau sur mon plâtre, et avec colère, je lève le bras, l'abaissant sur le mur. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse et un cri m'échappe.

Je me laisse tomber au sol, me tenant le bras blessé, de grosses larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

Je veux rentrer chez moi… Je veux voir mes parents… Je ne veux pas participer aux Hunger Games…

Que quelqu'un me sauve… Je ne peux pas…

_Que quelqu'un me sauve._

* * *

_**Oris Vermann, 15 ans, District 6**_

Je lance l'améthyste, la rattrapant à deux mains. C'est tout ce que je fais depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, alors qu'on attend la voix demandant aux tributs de monter sur la plaque métallique. Mon styliste me regarde en silence. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi… calme. En même temps, c'est moi qui lui aie dit que je ne voulais pas parler, dès qu'on est entrés dans la chambre de lancement. Il ne fait que respecter mon souhait, j'imagine.

Je ferme les yeux, rattrapant la pierre même sans la voir. C'est un geste que j'ai répété si souvent que je n'ai même plus besoin de me concentrer pour le faire. Il me détend, habituellement. Mais pas en ce moment.

Comment se sentait Lennox, quelques minutes avant que les Jeux ne commencent ? Réfléchissait-il à sa stratégie, à ce qu'il allait faire pour survivre au bain de sang, avec qui il serait allié, à comment il se nourrirait ? À quoi ressemble l'arène ?

Peut-être. Il était bon pour garder son calme, pour penser rationnellement. Moi aussi, je le suis. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas. Ma vie est en jeu, et y réfléchir rationnellement… C'est trop me demander. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait, depuis que je suis arrivé au Capitole. Alors pour ces quelques minutes, seulement ces quelques minutes, je veux pouvoir paniquer. Je veux me permettre d'avoir peur, d'être terrorisé. D'avoir envie de rentrer chez moi, et que mes sœurs me prennent dans leurs bras, que mon père me tape l'épaule affectueusement, que la mère de Pomeline me fasse un délicieux repas. Et je veux aussi me permettre de m'en vouloir pour Pomeline, qui va probablement mourir encore plus tôt que moi, et que j'ai complètement abandonnée.

Je veux être faible, pour la dernière fois.

* * *

_**Laurel Wellwood, 15 ans, District 7**_

Je porte mes ongles à ma bouche une nouvelle fois et Pleione me frappe la main avec une moue mécontente.

– Tu vas ruiner tes jolis ongles. Ça suffit. Reste tranquille à la fin.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Depuis la parade, dire qu'on s'entend mal est un faible mot. On se déteste mutuellement. Malgré tout, elle veut réussir sa carrière, alors elle n'a pas eu le choix que de me rendre belle pour les entrevues. Elle l'a fait à contrecœur, ça se voyait à un kilomètre de distance. Heureusement pour moi qu'elle a de l'ambition, sinon je pouvais dire au revoir aux sponsors.

Pour l'énerver, je me ronge à nouveaux les ongles. Elle croise les bras et détourne la tête. Si elle n'était pas là, je crois que je serais devenue folle. J'ai les nerfs tellement à vifs que j'ai envie de tout défoncer autour de moi, de courir pendant des heures, de bouger jusqu'à l'épuisement complet, mental et physique. De hurler de toute la force de mes poumons. Mais le fait que ma styliste soit là, en face de moi, me retient. Je ne veux pas lui montrer comment je me sens. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit faible.

– Tu sais… commence-t-elle lentement.

Je lève un sourcil.

– En fait… Bon… tu as ruiné ma robe à la parade, mais… Je suis plutôt contente de t'avoir eu comme modèle, dit-elle timidement, sans me regarder. Tu es prometteuse, les gens du Capitole t'aiment. Va savoir pourquoi.

Je reste bouche bée. Et moi qui croyais qu'elle me détestait complètement.

– Alors, continue-t-elle. Alors reste en vie un bon bout. Que tu vives ou meurs, je m'en fous, vraiment… Mais si tu vis longtemps, ma renommée en tant que ta styliste pourra grandir. Alors ne meurs pas dans les premières minutes. Compris ?

Je hoche lentement la tête, un peu perdue. Est-ce qu'elle est en train de me dire d'une façon tordue qu'elle m'aime bien et qu'elle ne veut pas que je meurs ?

Peu importe la vérité. Je vais prendre son conseil à cœur.

Je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui. Il n'en est pas question.

* * *

_**Vamos Herriot, 12 ans, District 7**_

Je lance le couteau inlassablement, essayant de mettre le plus de temps de pratique possible avant l'arène. Je suis rendu plutôt bon. Maintenant, il se plante presque toujours où je veux, tant que je ne suis pas à plus de dix mètres de distance. Avec ça, je pourrai tuer quelqu'un, tapi dans un coin et sans que personne ne me voit. Et pour les tributs plus faibles d'esprits, je pourrai même les approcher, ils prendront pitié de moi, et je les tuerai par surprise.

Idéalement, j'aimerais que Laurel soit ma première victime, après la gifle qu'elle m'a donnée à la parade. Mais je vais d'abord devoir m'occuper de Winna et de Pomeline. N'empêche, je vais essayer de les garder aussi longtemps que je le peux. Elles sont une bonne protection. Mais dès qu'elles se font inutiles… D'abord Winna. Pomeline sera tellement en choc qu'elle sera une proie facile. Et ça, c'est si elles survivent au bain de sang.

Je m'assieds au sol, pris d'une quinte de toux. Mon seul vrai problème, c'est ma santé. Même si je ne suis plus malade comme avant, je ne suis pas complètement remis. J'ai régulièrement des crises d'asthmes, quoique j'ai réussis à les gérer, en apprenant à toujours rester calme, et je suis facilement essoufflé. De plus, les conditions dans l'arène risquent parfois d'être mauvaises et je pourrais tomber malade. C'est un réel danger pour moi.

Il va falloir que je sois prudent. Je n'ai pas besoin de manger beaucoup, mais je dois me tenir au chaud et je ne dois pas faire trop d'exercice. Heureusement que je suis petit, je peux échapper aux regards des autres tributs plus facilement.

Tout dépendant de l'arène, bien sûr.

C'est risqué, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir essayé. Pas après avoir eu l'espoir d'une vie, de grandir, de devenir vieux. Pas après m'être remis de ma maladie. Je veux la vivre, cette vie. Je veux profiter de cette chance que j'ai reçue.

* * *

_**Nayad Perthshire, 16 ans, District 8**_

Je lève des mains tremblantes devant mes yeux. Je me demande pourquoi elles tremblent ? Enfin, je sais pourquoi, mais… Je croyais que j'allais bien, que j'avais accepté ma situation. Que j'avais confiance en moi. Et en la vie.

Je vais survivre, non ? Tout va bien aller, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je ne peux pas me battre comme les carrières, ou que je ne connais pas les plantes, comme ceux du onzième district, ou que je ne suis pas la plus belle, la plus attirante... Je ne vais pas mourir. Je ne peux pas mourir. Si ?

Et Yohan, aussi… J'ai peur pour lui. Il doit survivre, lui aussi. Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça, pas juste après que j'ai enfin commencé à le connaître. Est-ce que c'est pour ça ? Mes mains tremblent pour lui ? Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, parce que je veux qu'il rentre avec moi au district. Parce que je l'aime.

– Nayad, es-tu prête ? Il faut que tu t'habilles, me dit gentiment ma styliste.

Je hoche la tête distraitement et ouvre la porte de la douche avec maladresse. Prenant une grande inspiration, je tente de me calmer. Ça va bien aller. Moi et Yohan, on va survivre au bain de sang. On va survivre aux autres tributs. On va survivre à l'arène. Ça va bien aller.

Ma styliste m'aide à m'habiller, commentant sur les vêtements avec une moue mécontente. Elle aussi, elle trouve qu'ils ne sont pas très beaux. Mais au moins, ils sont confortables.

– Ça va aller ? me demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête à nouveau, la gorge sèche. Elle me prend soudainement dans ses bras et je retourne le câlin avec affection. Quand elle s'éloigne, je peux apercevoir des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux.

– Tu dois survivre, Nayad. Je vais t'attendre au Capitole, et on fera des vêtements ensemble, ok ?

– C'est promis, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

– N'oublie pas ton rêve. Il va t'amener loin.

– Je ne l'oublierai pas.

– Bonne chance.

* * *

_**Yohan Flamsteed, 16 ans, District 8**_

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, respirant le parfum de la magnifique créature couchée à côté de moi. C'est la dernière fois que je pourrai être si proche d'elle, que je pourrai la prendre dans mes bras, lui embrasser le cou. C'est peut-être même la dernière fois que je la vois.

– Ça chatouille, rigole-t-elle en s'écartant.

Je souris et la serre de plus belle, attaquant sa bouche avec férocité. Je veux en profiter le plus possible, boire son contact jusqu'à en être soûl. Parce que dans quelques heures, ce sera fini. Dans quelques heures, nous serons dans l'arène.

Je laisse tomber ma tête entre ses seins, essayant de cacher la panique qui s'est inscrite sur mon visage. J'ai peur de la perdre, j'ai peur de mourir, j'ai peur pour l'orphelinat. J'ai peur de souffrir, et encore plus qu'elle souffre. J'ai tellement peur.

– Yohan ? demande-t-elle avec une note d'inquiétude.

– C'est rien, Nayad. J'aime tes seins, c'est tout, dis-je avec un sourire coquin.

Elle me frappe l'épaule et s'assied, m'entraînant dans le mouvement. Doucement, elle me caresse la joue et frotte son nez contre le mien dans un geste affectueux.

– Tu as réussi à dormir ? me demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête affirmativement. C'est un mensonge, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Je voulais juste… enregistrer tous les moments passés avec elle. Parce qu'elle est optimiste, mais je ne le suis pas. Alors avant ma mort, ou la sienne, je veux être heureux. Le plus heureux possible. Je sais qu'Eli et Stein le comprendraient. Ils voudraient la même chose pour moi, eux aussi. Que je profite de mes derniers moments.

J'avance lentement mon visage vers celui de Nayad et l'embrasse tendrement. Je me demande ce qui vaut le plus la peine. Être en vie mais misérable ou mourir tôt en ayant connu le vrai bonheur ?

J'imagine que je ne le saurai jamais.

* * *

_**Silver Ivory, 17 ans, District 9**_

Je tape la pointe de mon pied contre le sol nerveusement, tout en me mordant la lèvre. J'ai étrangement envie que Wren se trouve avec moi, en ce moment. Quand je suis en sa présence, je suis beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup moins en colère. Je me concentre sur lui pour me changer les idées.

Je suis encore un peu choquée de sa déclaration aux entrevues. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il veut absolument rentrer. Pour tuer son père. Quand on s'est retrouvés à notre étage, j'ai voulu lui parler en privé, pour lui demander la raison. Mais les mentors et stylistes étaient toujours présents, et ensuite il est allé se réfugier dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Sans me regarder. Que s'est-il passé durant son évaluation ? Et qu'est-ce que son père a bien pu lui faire, pour qu'il le déteste autant ?

Je déteste mon père, moi aussi. Mais si j'essaie de m'imaginer en train de le tuer… J'en suis incapable. Il reste mon père, après tout… Je ne veux plus jamais le voir, je ne veux plus jamais lui parler. Mais le tuer de mes propres mains… Non, c'est impossible.

Moi qui croyais être la plus enragée, la plus déterminée. En fait, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je veux gagner. Ce n'est pas comme si je vais avoir une vie très agréable, à mon retour. Je vais toujours être détestée et évitée de tout le monde dans le district, et je n'aurai même pas le soutien de mon père. Ou du moins, je n'en voudrai pas.

Mais je veux gagner. Je veux leur montrer. Je veux leur faire regretter leurs applaudissements enthousiastes.

Et… Je veux vivre.

Je _vais_ vivre.

Wren et Fir… Quand le temps sera venu, on se séparera, et seulement l'un de nous trois pourra survivre. Je le sais, je le comprends. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, mais je ne veux pas mourir. Alors il se passera ce qu'il se passera, et je ferai ce que je dois faire. Même si ça me détruit. Même si ça _les_ détruit.

On a tous des raisons pour rentrer à la maison. Nous tous, les vingt-quatre tributs. Mais seulement un réussira, et je veux que ce soit moi.

* * *

_**Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9**_

Je me réveille affolé et en sueur. Lentement, je calme ma respiration et chasse les frissons qui me parcourent. J'entends des coups à la porte. C'est probablement ce qui m'a réveillé. Je me lève, essayant d'arrêter mes tremblements, et passe une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant de plus belle.

J'ouvre la porte alors que les coups redoublent d'ardeur. Mon mentor se tient devant moi, une expression sombre sur le visage, comme à son habitude.

– Tu es enfin debout, petit. Tu dois prendre l'hovercraft.

Je hoche la tête et me frotte les yeux.

– Mauvaise nuit ?

– Juste un peu, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

– Avec ton score, les carrières vont te prendre en cible, toi et ta joyeuse bande. Fais attention.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

– Je ne sais pas par quoi tu es passé, dans ta vie, mais je sais que tu es un survivant. Tu me rappelles moi à ton âge. Tu peux gagner.

Je hoche la tête à nouveau.

– Merci, dis-je doucement.

– Ne t'attache pas trop aux autres. N'oublie pas la promesse que tu as faîte à Panem.

Je hoche la tête. Je ne suis pas près d'oublier. Je vais tuer mon père, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Erkens sourit. Un vrai sourire. Puis il s'éloigne. Ma styliste se tient à quelques mètres et elle me fait signe de la suivre. J'obtempère sans me pauser de questions, content d'être distrait de mon cauchemar. Je ne veux pas y repenser. C'est toujours le même... depuis l'évaluation.

Je secoue la tête. Silver sort de sa chambre au même moment et nous échangeons un regard lourd, alors qu'on est immédiatement séparés. Le regard est clair : Bonne chance, on se revoit plus tard. Dans l'arène.

Alors que j'entre dans l'ascenseur à la suite de ma styliste, je m'empare de la balle de fusil accrochée à mon collier et l'embrasse discrètement, les yeux fermés. Liam, ça commence. Regarde-moi bien, grand frère. Je vais protéger Aysel et maman.

* * *

_**Eevi Hayse, 14 ans, District 10**_

Dès qu'on entre dans la chambre de lancement, je me couche sur le sol, les yeux fixés au plafond, écartant les bras et les jambes autant que je le peux.

– Euh… Eevi ? dit la voix interloquées de ma styliste.

Je l'ignore. Elle peut bien penser ce qu'elle veut, je vais bientôt mourir, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je me demande ce que Maureen a pensé, en regardant l'entrevue. Elle devait être contente, non ? Elle est enfin libre. Elle n'a plus à s'occuper de moi.

Je veux mourir pour moi, mais étrangement, je crois que je veux mourir pour elle, aussi. Je ne crois pas qu'elle le mérite, mais… Elle est ma sœur, ma seule famille encore vivante. C'est naïf et idiot de ma part, mais j'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse. Je sais qu'elle m'a abandonnée, je sais qu'elle n'a pensé qu'à elle seule. Mais avant la moisson, avant toute cette histoire… Elle aurait pu m'abandonner il y a bien longtemps. Sans elle, je serais morte maintenant, ça ne fait aucun doute. Les gens du district auraient compris. Ça se fait souvent, après tout. Chacun veut survivre, même si ça veut peut-être dire la mort de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais Maureen est restée, toutes ces années. Alors, maintenant, je crois qu'elle a le droit d'être heureuse. Je suis prête à mourir. Je n'ai pas vraiment de regrets. Sauf peut-être l'entrevue. J'aurais dû lui dire que je lui pardonne. Mais il est trop tard. Peu importe. Sa mauvaise conscience, si elle en a une, sera son seul prix à payer pour ma mort. C'est un bien bas prix, je trouve.

Je suis heureuse, d'une certaine façon. De mourir en paix. Peut-être que le fait que je ne puisse pas me tuer signifie qu'une partie de moi ne veut pas mourir. Mais cette partie est si insignifiante, si invisible… C'est pourquoi Rendwick va le faire pour moi. Et tout sera enfin fini.

Je n'aurai plus à souffrir. Je pourrai être réellement en paix.

* * *

_**Rendwick Whishart, 15 ans, District 10**_

Les vagues d'excitations me parcourent alors que je suis descendu de l'hovercraft. Laetitia me guide dans les dédales de couloirs sous-terrains afin de rejoindre la chambre de lancement. Quand je pense qu'on se trouve directement sous l'arène… Je ressens un mélange de joie immense d'enfin réaliser ma fantaisie ultime, tuer quelqu'un, et de frayeur à l'idée que je vais peut-être mourir avant même de pouvoir l'accomplir. Mourir après, ça m'importe peu. De toute manière, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais gagner les Jeux contre les carrières. Mais avant…

Un frisson me parcourt et ma styliste me lance un regard dégoûté. Elle semble me détester profondément. Je m'en fous, elle n'est qu'une idiote du Capitole. De toute manière, je ne vois pas ce qui lui donne le droit de me regarder ainsi. Elle est comme moi, après tout. Elle et tous ceux qui aiment les Hunger Games. Ils prennent plaisir à regarder des meurtres sanglants, des enfants qui meurent de faim et de soif, qui se font déchiqueter en morceaux par d'horribles monstres. Alors comment peuvent-ils croire qu'ils sont mieux que moi ?

Au moins, je ne me le cache pas. Je sais que je suis anormal, je sais que je suis mauvais. Eux, ils s'imaginent qu'ils sont parfaits, qu'ils sont bons. Qu'ils ont raisons. Quelle bande d'écervelés. Ils sont des monstres, comme moi. C'est juste qu'eux, ils n'ont même pas le courage de l'admettre.

Bientôt, je vais leur montrer du spectacle. Je vais les exciter, les faire se lever de leur siège, les faire crier de joie. Je vais tuer.

La pauvre petite Eevi, qui ne se doute de rien. Si seulement elle savait ce que je lui réserve… Elle s'enfuirait de moi en courant, plutôt que d'offrir sa vie à bras ouverts.

Je vais m'amuser.

* * *

_**Winna Aldjoy, 16 ans, District 11**_

Je touche ma boucle d'oreille et me regarde dans le miroir, imaginant avoir Sana devant moi plutôt que mon reflet. Comment va-t-elle ? A-t-elle dormi cette nuit ? Je sais déjà que non. Elle a dû être roulée en boule, à pleurer et à angoisser. Ce matin, elle sera collée à l'écran, en priant pour que je ne meurs pas. En priant pour ne pas me perdre.

Je peux la comprendre. Imaginer la perdre est impensable, pour moi aussi. Elle est la moitié de moi-même. Nous n'étions qu'une, dans le ventre de notre mère. Nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre, pour survivre. Je suis soulagée d'être celle qui va perdre le moins, si je meurs. Je m'en veux, mais… Je ne peux pas m'imaginer dans sa situation. Je ne pourrais pas accepter de la voir à l'écran et d'être complètement impuissante.

Je suis soulagée, oui. Parce que si je meurs, c'est elle qui va me perdre. Moi, ce sera fini. Ce sera le vide. Aucune douleur, aucun regret. La mort, pure et simple. Je ne veux pas mourir… Et je vais tout faire pour survivre. Mais je suis heureuse que ce soit moi, de nous deux, qui entre dans l'arène.

Je touche délicatement le miroir du bout des doigts et souris. Ne t'en fais pas trop, Sana. Je vais tout essayer pour que tu n'aies pas à vivre sans moi. Je te le promets.

Une voix annonce aux tributs qu'il est temps de monter sur les plaques métalliques. Je me tourne vers mon styliste, qui me fait un sourire rassurant. Lentement, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, je monte sur la plaque. Je pense brièvement à Pomeline et espère qu'elle aussi survivra au bain de sang, malgré son poignet. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la protéger, du moins. Sana comprendrait, j'en suis sûre.

Le tube de verre descend sur moi, me gardant prisonnière. Je ferme les yeux et ma respiration s'accélère. Ça y est.

* * *

_**Fir Rollo, 18 ans, District 11**_

Je me concentre sur ma famille et ma vie au district, essayant d'oublier ce qui m'attend. Fermant les yeux, je m'imagine me réveillant dans mon minuscule lit. Il y a des bruits dans la cuisine, des rires d'enfants et la voix autoritaire de mon père qui dit à Mysie de lâcher Aeolus. Finley crit qu'il va rejoindre ses amis et ma mère lui dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Il y a un petit coup timide à ma porte et Abigael passe la tête par l'ouverture, me disant que je dois bientôt partir travailler.

Je m'habille rapidement, me nettoyant seulement les mains et le visage pour économiser l'eau. Puis, j'aide mes parents à nourrir tout le petit monde et à nettoyer la cuisine. Aeolus pleure et je le console un moment, le berçant dans mes bras. Abigael se plaint encore des autres à l'école qui sont tous _tellement_ idiots et qu'elle ne peut discuter avec personne de son niveau intellectuel.

Ensuite, je pars accompagné de mon père dans les champs dans un silence confortable, ce dernier n'étant pas un homme de beaucoup de mots. Le travail aux champs est difficile et je dois souvent essuyer mon front en sueur et étirer mes muscles endoloris, mais je le fais sans rechigner, content de rapporter du pain sur la table au bout de la journée, aussi minuscule la paye soit-elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, je croise le regard de cette fille qui m'intéresse depuis quelques temps et elle me fait un clin d'œil coquin. Peut-être qu'il serait temps que j'agisse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne serait pas contre une petite aventure. Mon père me lance un sourire moqueur mais ne dit rien. Je suis content, qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup.

Et le soir, on a tous un souper en famille. Il n'y a presque rien sur la table. Mais tout le monde est là, et étrangement, on est heureux. _Je_ suis heureux.

J'ouvre les yeux. Le tube de vitre se referme autour de moi et la plaque monte lentement. C'est parti.

* * *

_**Wyvern Edenthaw, 15 ans, District 12**_

Je suis morte de peur.

J'ai souvent eu peur, dans ma vie. Avery me traitait de trouillarde, quand nous étions plus jeunes. Tout m'effrayait. Les insectes que j'imaginais me manger de l'intérieur, ou pondre des œufs en me piquant. Les échardes de bois qui se plantaient dans mon pied, car j'étais convaincues qu'elles me donneraient des infections. Les espaces noirs. Les rideaux de douches fermées. Le tonnerre et les éclairs. Les hommes plus grands que moi. Mes professeurs. Avoir une mauvaise note.

Et il y avait les peurs plus terre à terre, les peurs réalistes, les peurs que la plupart des habitants de district ont déjà ressenties. La peur de ne pas avoir à manger le lendemain, la peur de tomber malade et de ne pas pouvoir faire d'argent. La peur qu'un proche ne tombe malade, ne meurt. La peur de me retrouver orpheline. La peur d'être tirée pour les Hunger Games.

Mais je n'ai jamais eu peur comme en ce moment. C'est le genre qui me prend aux tripes, me fait trembler, me fait claquer des dents, me donne le tournis, et même, me donne envie de me pisser dessus.

C'est une peur qui contrôle tout, qui m'enlève tous moyens, toute réflexion. Je me déplace comme un robot, je suis les ordres. Mais je ne suis pas là. Pas vraiment. Je suis dans ma tête, je suis dans ma terreur. Je m'imagine les pires scénarios, et je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'ils vont se réaliser.

Je veux m'enfuir à toutes jambes, je veux hurler, je veux appeler à l'aide. Je veux être n'importe où sauf ici, dans cette chambre de lancement, alors que je m'apprête à entrer dans les Hunger Games avec vingt-trois autres tributs qui veulent ma peau.

Ou plutôt, vingt-deux. Une chance que j'ai Alto.

* * *

_**Alto Naysmith, 16 ans, District 12**_

Je frémis d'excitation. Un peu de peur, aussi. Mais surtout d'excitation.

Je me rends bien compte que j'ai une grande faiblesse. Je n'ai aucune habileté au combat. Je peux tenir longtemps sans me battre, ça aussi je le sais, mais éventuellement, il faudra que je puisse me défendre. Heureusement, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire pour remédier à cela.

Je m'habille lentement, alors que mon styliste me tourne autour en s'extasiant, comme à son habitude. Les vêtements sont légers et chauds. L'arène ne sera pas dans des glaces, mais elle ne sera pas un désert non plus comme elle l'a été il y a quatre ans. C'est bien. Les arènes tempérées sont souvent les plus supportables.

Je pense à la première action que je devrai commettre dans l'arène, par ordre du groupe de carrière. Mon deuxième test, si je puis dire. Ça ne sera pas facile émotionnellement, mais après mes années de prostitution sans rien ressentir, je me demande même si je peux avoir de réelles émotions. Je ne me souviens pas avoir pleuré depuis… bien longtemps. Ni m'être mis réellement en colère. J'ai toujours ressenti une certaine affection pour ma famille, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était surtout un sens des responsabilités. Enfin. Je pourrai me questionner là-dessus une fois sorti de l'arène.

J'entends la voix féminine annoncer le lancement éminent et vais me placer sur la plaque métallique. Le tube de verre descend et mon styliste me fait de grands sourires encourageants, que j'ignore. Je peux très bien me rassurer moi-même.

Je passe à nouveau en revue tous les tributs mentalement, mais c'est plus par nervosité que par nécessité. Je me souviens de tous les détails importants, et même ceux qui ne le sont pas. Mon plan est fait, mes pions sont en place. Il ne reste plus qu'à commencer la partie. Et aux échecs, je ne perds jamais.

* * *

_**Dans le Capitole**_

Les talons claquent sur le sol marbré blanc du corridor, s'immobilisant devant une porte électrique. La femme lève son index et l'appuie contre l'appareil, qui scanne son empreinte digitale. La lumière rouge clignote plusieurs, fois puis devient verte, et la porte coulisse silencieusement, laissant apparaître la salle où la magie se crée. La femme traverse l'encadrement, faisant à nouveau claquer ses talons.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle, les uns après les autres, et les têtes s'inclinent respectueusement en la reconnaissant. Une jeune femme se lève de son fauteuil siégeant sur une plateforme surélevée, afin d'avoir une vue absolue sur toutes les opérations. Elle s'avance précipitamment vers la femme.

– Mme la Présidente. C'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, salue-t-elle cérémonieusement.

La présidente Amber Dawn sourit poliment et d'un geste invite tout le monde à se remettre au travail.

– J'étais si excitée que j'ai eu envie d'assister au lancement d'une place privilégiée, dit-elle en s'avançant, obligeant la Haute-Juge à suivre ses pas alors qu'elles se promènent entre les rangées de techniciens en tout genre.

Elle s'arrête devant l'immense plan 3D de l'arène, qu'elle contemple longuement.

– Quelle merveille ! s'extasie-t-elle.

– Merci, Mme la Présidente, dit Delphi Scrymgeour, les joues rougissantes.

– Tout est prêt, j'espère ?

– Oui, tout se passe comme prévu.

– Bien. Ne faîtes pas attention à moi, chère. Le devoir vous appelle.

La jeune femme s'incline et retourne à son siège. Elle lisse sa jupe nerveusement et reporte son attention sur son travail. Son rêve se réalise enfin. Elle ne le laissera pas se transformer en cauchemar.

* * *

Dans le studio de tournage, deux commentateurs animent avec énergie afin de garder l'intérêt des gens du Capitole à cran.

– Bienvenue à l'émission des Hunger Games ! s'exclame Caesar Flickermann avec enthousiasme en levant les bras. Dans moins d'une minute maintenant, les tributs vont être montés des chambres de lancement et nous pourrons enfin voir la fameuse arène. Êtes-vous aussi excités que moi ?

Une clameur assourdissante se lève. Le peuple de Panem en entier est devant un écran, attendant l'attraction avec impatience pour certains et appréhensions pour d'autres. C'est le moment le plus redouté et attendu tout à la fois de l'année. C'est l'événement que personne ne manque. Ce sont les Hunger Games.

* * *

Une femme énonce le compte à rebours d'une voix morne. Les techniciens courent dans tous les sens pour régler les derniers détails. Delphi Scrymgeour supervise le tout d'une main de fer. La Présidente regarde l'arène en 3D devant elle, les yeux pétillants et le sourire sadique.

– 3… 2… 1 !

Les plaques soutenant les vingt-quatre tributs s'élèvent lentement dans l'arène et s'immobilisent. La voix de Claudius Templesmith, grave et familière, retentit dans toute l'arène, dans toutes les télévisions.

– Mesdames et messieurs, que les trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games commencent !

**60... 59... 58... 57...  
**

Les yeux s'ouvrent. Bleus, verts, gris, bruns, pairs. Ils enregistrent leur entourage, les paupières papillonnantes. Les expressions sont incertaines, hésitantes.

**51... 50... 49... 48...  
**

Une fillette pleure, se tenant le poignet. Une autre veut se convaincre d'avancer d'un pas et d'en finir pour de bon. Deux amoureux se regardent, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Un beau jeune homme a son mystérieux sourire en coin.

**43... 42... 41... 40...  
**

Deux partenaires de district s'échangent un coup d'œil haineux. Un garçon peaufine son plan, se promettant de ne pas finir comme son frère. Un jeune homme se souvient des enseignements de son père et de son appartenance à une famille de rebelles.

**31... 30... 29... 28...  
**

Une fillette aux longs cheveux hirsutes se promet de rester elle-même, quoi qu'il arrive. D'autres encore, plus professionnels, se préparent à commettre leur premier meurtre. Trois amis s'échangent des regards complices, confirmant leur stratégie.

**20... 19... 18... 17...  
**

Une fille aux étranges yeux bridés aperçoit son arme de choix parmi les trésors. Une autre regarde désespérément le garçon qu'elle aime, espérant qu'il la protègera. Un dernier, enfin, veut changer sa vie d'orphelin insignifiant.

**12... 11... 10... 9...  
**

Les genoux se fléchissent et les expressions se font déterminées. Les corps frémissent et tremblent, l'adrénaline est à son comble. Les plans sont formés, les décisions prises. Certains vont fuir, d'autres se battre. Le sang va bientôt gicler et colorer d'un rouge poisseux la scintillante corne d'abondance, les armes vont être accessoires à de magnifiques danses macabres. Qui sortira vainqueur et qui rentrera dans un cercueil ?

**3... 2... 1... 0.  
**

_Que le meilleur gagne ~ !_


	29. Une matinée ensanglantée

_Ho ho ho... C'est l'arène-e-e-e-e ~ !_

_Les points de sponsors peuvent être utilisés à partir de... maintenant ! Je vous rappelle, si vous n'envoyez pas votre parachute d'ici deux jours, je ne le prends pas en compte, car j'aurai commencé la rédaction du chapitre suivant. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Si possible, par PM. Sinon, par commentaire._

_Btw, j'étais sensée publier ce chapitre demain, mais... Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée pour moi, et je me suis dit que recevoir vos commentaires serait une excellente façon de me garder heureuse à coup sûr, je compte sur vous ! :P  
_

_Merci infiniment à mes fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs. Permettez-moi de nommez ceux qui me laissent des commentaires à presque chaque chapitres, si ce n'est pas à chaque : Anonymette, Palma, SweetyK, JS, Clameun, Ever-Lyo, Exogeneis, evermore04, MonsterMaster, Lily in Neverland, Chayma, Nono, Zod'a, Lunia55, Leorette, Nadjia, Berteen x… J'en oublis ? Ça fait déjà beaucoup, et c'est impressionnant pour moi. Vous me donnez confiance en mon écriture et en mes personnages, merci de participer si activement à mon histoire._

_Maelys, Wade, Erwin, Hammil, Dixie, Spens, Eta, Mizar, Greir, Arawn, Pomeline, Oris, Laurel, Vamos, Nayad, Yohan, Silver, Wren, Eevi, Rendwick, Winna, Fir, Wyvern, Alto... __Je ne vous oublierai jamais._

_Mesdames et messieurs, j'espère que vous êtes prêts. À la fin de ce chapitre, plusieurs de nos chers tributs seront morts. Préparez-vous, ça commence._

_Je vous présente… Le bain de sang !_

* * *

**Bain de sang**

_Une matinée ensanglantée_

* * *

_**Wyvern Edenthaw, 15 ans, District 12**_

J'ouvre les yeux. Mon premier réflexe est de chercher Alto du regard. Ignorant mon entourage, je l'aperçois. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui nous séparent, heureusement. Alto a un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il observe l'arène. Je fais comme lui. On se trouve… dans un trou, je crois. Un très, très grand trou. Le sol est de terre battue, brune et asséchée, le soleil tape fort sur nos têtes et se refléte sur la corne d'abondance dorée d'un éclat éblouissant. L'espace est immense et complètement à découvert. Le seul moyen de partir… est de grimper les énormes lianes brunes qui descendent jusqu'à nous tout autour des rebords escarpés, hauts d'un bon vingt, vingt-cinq mètres. D'un coup, je suis soulagée d'être avec les carrières et de ne pas avoir à m'enfuir en escaladant. Je ferais une cible parfaite.

Mes yeux se reportent immédiatement sur Alto. Il tourne lentement la tête et me fait un petit signe de la main. Entre nous, les deux garçons, Hammil et le garçon du trois, ne me paient aucune attention. Ils ont le regard fixé sur la corne d'abondance et tous les trésors dont elle regorge.

Je prends le signe d'Alto comme une invitation à le rejoindre dès que les soixante secondes sont passées. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Mes jambes tremblent légèrement et je referme les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations. Tout va bien aller. Alto va me protéger. Je vais survivre. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, les carrières sont de mon côté. Je ne risque rien.

Je regarde les chiffres immenses qui annoncent le compte à rebours, hauts dans le ciel.

_10… 9… 8…_

Je me tourne vers Alto, fléchis les jambes. Ma respiration est laborieuse, excitée. Mon partenaire me lance un sourire encourageant.

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0._

Je reste immobile, un instant de trop et les autres ont déjà sauté de leur plaque. Tout ceux qui m'entourent se précipitent vers la corne d'abondance, ramassant des armes ou des objets en chemin. J'écarquille les yeux de terreur alors que les combats commencent, incapable de m'arracher à ce spectacle macabre.

Quelque chose me touche le mollet et je sursaute, criant de surprise et de peur. Je m'enfarge je ne sais trop où et m'écrase vers l'arrière, me cognant violemment la tête sur le sol, qui est heureusement plutôt mou grâce à la terre.

– Wyvern, dit une voix calme.

Je lève les yeux, reconnaissant Alto. Il me tend la main, m'aidant à me relever. Des cris de douleur et de panique retentissent tout autour de nous et je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Voir un bain de sang à la télévision n'est rien… rien comparé à le vivre.

– Suis-moi, j'ai besoin d'une arme, me dit Alto.

Je hoche la tête mais suis incapable de bouger. Il s'empare de ma main, me traînant à sa suite. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être aussi calme. On avance de quelques mètres. Pas loin sur la gauche se battent les deux partenaires de district du deux. Plus loin, un garçon est couché tête la première dans la terre, un javelot planté dans le dos. Il y a un garçon qui crie de douleur, l'œil ensanglanté alors qu'il en arrache un couteau. Une fille est couchée sur le dos, une lance dans le front. Et partout, des tributs s'échappent en grimpant les lianes à toute vitesse.

Je me colle à Alto, le suivant à la trace. Personne ne nous porte attention, ni les carrières, ni les autres tributs. Alto se baisse brusquement et je m'arrête avec surprise, lui tombant presque dessus. Il se relève immédiatement et m'envoie un sourire satisfait, un petit canif dans les mains.

– Parfait, dit-il joyeusement.

Il reprend ma main avec réconfort et m'amène avec lui. Les combats semblent déjà s'épuiser. Maelys se tient à l'entrée de la corne, un fouet à l'apparence menaçante se finissant par quatre lanières aux bouts tranchants dans la main droite. Elle salut Alto de la tête et reporte son attention sur son entourage, cherchant probablement des tributs ennemis des yeux. Un grognement de douleur s'entend derrière moi, mais je n'ose pas me retourner pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? demande Maelys sans nous regarder.

– Oui, réponds simplement Alto.

Je les regarde, curieuse de cette question énigmatique. Alto lâche ma main et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

– Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il calmement. Il le faut.

J'ouvre la bouche et commence à parler, mais je n'ai jamais la chance de finir ma phrase, car il me plante le canif dans le cœur sans une once d'hésitation. Un instant, je reste debout, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il vient de faire, ne ressentant pas encore la douleur. Mais le répit ne dure pas.

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, je m'effondre au sol. Mes jambes deviennent molles, mes bras ne me répondent plus. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Je baisse les yeux, regardant le canif qui se tient droit sur ma poitrine et le sang qui sort en petits filets délicats.

Je regarde Alto avec incompréhension. Est-ce qu'il vient… de me tuer ? Lui ? Mon partenaire de district ? Le garçon que j'aime ? La seule personne, à part ma meilleure amie, en qui j'ai confiance ?

Il se baisse au dessus de moi. Pour la première fois, il ne sourit pas. Lentement, presque tendrement, il passe la main sur mon visage, fermant mes paupières. Le monde se ferme, devient inatteignable.

Alors que ma vie s'éclipse, je me souviens des paroles d'Avery, à la moisson.

_Et surtout, ne fais pas confiance à Alto._

* * *

_**Hammil Combe, 18 ans, District 2**_

Mes yeux se fixent sur l'épée plantée dans le sol à quelques mètres à peine. C'est elle, il me la faut. J'ai besoin de faire couler le sang, j'ai besoin d'entendre crier de douleur, d'entendre les supplications, les pleurs. J'ai besoin de me défouler, et quoi de mieux que le bain de sang pour me le permettre ?

Shaylee, _ma Shaylee_, a couché avec Kishen ? Ridicule. Si ridicule, et pourtant…

Non, non. Elle ne me ferait jamais cela. Kishen a menti, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Il voulait me déconcentrer des Jeux, il voulait que pris par ma rage, je me fasse tuer. Et bien, il n'aura pas cette satisfaction. Je vais gagner, et quand je reverrai sa sale gueule, je vais la défoncer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un truc sanglant, déformé et méconnaissable.

_3… 2… 1… 0._

Je saute de ma plaque et cours à toute vitesse, gardant les autres tributs autour de moi à l'œil. Celui qui osera croiser mon chemin le regrettera amèrement. Le moment est mal choisi pour m'attaquer, quand ma soif de sang est plus haute qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

D'un mouvement souple, j'attrape le manche de l'épée et la lame scintille au soleil. Avec une milliseconde de retard, une autre main se tend pour prendre l'épée et je me retourne d'un bond. Le garçon recule précipitamment d'un pas, mais je ne lui laisse pas la chance de se retirer. C'est celui qui était sur la plaque à ma gauche, du district trois il me semble.

D'un geste naturel que j'ai répété maintes fois depuis l'enfance, j'envoie un coup d'épée puissant vers lui. La pointe acérée se plante dans la cuisse du garçon et glisse, faisant une énorme entaille sanglante. Son visage se crispe de douleur, mais il ne fait aucun bruit. Je retire mon arme de la plaie, prêt à lui porter le coup fatal afin de passer à ma prochaine victime.

Je lève l'épée au dessus de ma tête, confiant qu'il est trop affaibli pour essayer de m'attaquer. Il lève les yeux vers moi, et avec un cri de douleur, s'appuie sur sa jambe blessée et soulève l'autre, me donnant un violent coup de pied dans les jambes. Je recule de quelques pas, désarçonné, et il en profite pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Je m'avance dans sa direction, ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper, mais j'aperçois du coin de l'œil ma bonne vieille ennemie Erwin qui court vers les innombrables lianes qui nous entourent. Mon sang bouillonne à nouveau et un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. La tuer est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour calmer cette rage incontrôlable.

Je pose la lame de mon épée sur mon épaule et m'avance à grands pas.

– ERWIN ! dis-je d'un puissant rugissement.

La géante se tourne lentement vers moi et un sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle laisse tomber l'énorme sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule et s'empare de sa massue à deux mains, m'invitant à l'attaquer du regard.

– Je pensais justement que je voulais en finir avec toi au plus tôt, dit-elle moqueusement.

– C'est bien la première fois qu'on s'entend, dis-je en me mettant en position de combat.

– Je vais t'écraser, minable. Je t'en prie, ne crie pas pour ta maman, ça serait vraiment trop pitoyable.

– Et moi je t'en prie, ne meurs pas trop vite. J'ai envie de m'amuser.

On se sourit et elle charge, comme je m'y attendais. J'évite son attaque d'un mouvement souple et envoie mon épée vers ses côtes. Elle fait un bond vers l'arrière, démontrant plus de dextérité que je ne la croyais capable. Je souris à nouveau. Le combat va être intéressant.

On enchaîne alors attaque sur attaque. Je me perds complètement dans le combat, oubliant où on se trouve. Je n'entends plus les cris, je ne sens plus l'odeur du sang chaud, je ne vois plus les autres tributs qui s'agitent autour de nous. Il n'y a qu'Erwin, moi, et ma rage.

Le combat s'allonge et aucun de nous n'est blessé. Je sens que je m'épuise, il faut en finir bientôt. Seulement, je peine à simplement bloquer ses coups qu'elle administre avec son énorme massue qui doit peser des tonnes. Même si elle risque de se fatiguer avant moi, je dois éviter de me faire écraser par son arme.

Je tente de calmer ma respiration, de chasser Kishen de mes pensées. Je ne dois pas le laisser m'influencer. Quand j'aurai gagné, c'est là que je pourrai être en colère. En attendant, je dois garder l'esprit clair. Ou du moins, essayer. Mais je n'y arrive pas. La colère s'est immiscée dans mes veines, dans mes muscles, dans mes nerfs. Elle a un contrôle absolu sur moi.

Ma cible idéale serait Kishen, mais pour le moment, mon corps et ma tête ne m'écoutent pas. Erwin fera l'affaire. Si ce n'était pas Erwin, ce serait un autre tribut. Je dois tuer quelqu'un, je dois massacrer quelqu'un. Je dois faire mal.

Je tente de l'attaquer à nouveau, mon énergie renouvelée, mais trébuche sur un sac qui traînait à mes pieds, à ma grande horreur. Elle profite immédiatement de cette occasion et son arme s'écrase sur ma main avec un craquement sinistre. Je grogne de douleur mais passe mon épée dans mon autre main en un éclair, ne voulait pas laisser passer cette ouverture. D'un puissant coup, je rentre mon épée dans son ventre, ignorant ma main plus que douloureuse, trop aveuglé par la satisfaction d'enfin tuer Erwin.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle lâche la massue qui tombe à ses pieds, créant un nuage de poussière. Elle recule de quelques pas. Je lâche moi aussi mon arme, la laissant plantée dans son ventre, et m'avance vers elle, lui assenant un puissant coup de poing au visage. Elle s'étale au sol lourdement, les mains sur le ventre.

Un filet de sang coule de sa bouche et elle commence à se convulser. Je lui administre coups de pieds sur coups de pieds, me défouler le plus possible, savourant ma victoire.

Tu vois ça, Kishen ? C'est le traitement que je te réserve, dis-je silencieusement en continuant mon attaque vicieuse, incapable de m'arrêter, incapable de me calmer.

Deux bras musclés entourent ma taille et me soulèvent presque, m'écartant du corps d'Erwin. Je me débats aveuglément, la respiration haletante et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je n'ai pas fini, je veux faire plus. Ce n'était pas assez !

– Hammil ! Hammil, elle est morte, c'est fini ! Réveilles-toi !

Je m'immobilise lentement et les bras me lâchent au bout de quelques secondes. Lentement, je lève les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Mizar est derrière moi, du sang plein le visage. Autour de la corne, il ne reste plus que notre groupe. Maelys et Alto se parlent tranquillement et Eta est en train d'achever les derniers survivants qui sont à l'article de la mort et incapables de s'enfuir.

Mes bras retombent lentement le long de mon corps et j'expire, reprenant esprit. Ma rage m'avait complètement consumée. Je ne me croyais pas du genre à mutiler quelqu'un déjà mourant, que la personne soit Erwin ou non, mais il faut croire que les êtres humains sont capables de tout, dans certaines situations.

Je baisse les yeux sur le corps maintenant sans vie de ma partenaire.

Erwin est morte.

Un haut le cœur me traverse et je m'écarte précipitamment, vomissant tout le continu de mon repas, pris à peine une heure plus tôt, mais qui semble maintenant dans une autre vie.

J'ai tué. J'ai tué pour la première fois, et j'ai aimé ça.

* * *

_**Arawn Eogan, 17 ans, District 5**_

Je descends d'un bond souple en bas de ma plaque, dans la direction opposée à la corne d'abondance. J'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire. Je me trouvais entre les deux géants carrières, Erwin et l'autre… Wade. C'est ça, Wade. Pire emplacement possible. Je regarde ce qu'il se passe d'un coup d'œil soucieux, accroupie derrière ma plaque. Les tributs sont presque rendus à la corne. Si je veux moi-même prendre quelque chose, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Je chercher Greir du regard, afin de m'assurer qu'elle est toujours en vie. À mon grand soulagement, je la vois en train de grimper agilement les lianes. Elle n'a rien pris, mais elle est débrouillarde. Je sais qu'elle pourra tenir un bon moment, tant qu'elle n'a pas à confronter d'autres tributs.

Je contourne ma plaque en courant, ayant déjà repéré ce que je veux. J'aurais préféré une épée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre à la corne sans être pris dans les combats. Et contre les carrières, je n'ai pas grandes chances. Je prends la barre métallique d'une soixantaine de centimètres et un sac qui se tient juste à côté. J'ignore ce qu'il contient, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'être capricieux.

Immédiatement, je me retourne pour courir vers les lianes. Wade passe en coup de vent à côté de moi sans me porter la moindre attention. Je bifurque tout de même, ne voulait pas être en dessous de lui pendant mon escalade. Il est un carrière, il n'a probablement aucun scrupule à tuer.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je prends à gauche, regrettant de ne pas avoir des yeux tout autour de la tête. Ça serait pratique, dans cette situation. J'entends un hurlement pas loin devant et regarde avec une fascination morbide alors qu'un garçon se fait transpercer le dos par un long javelot noir. Il fait quelques pas vers l'avant et s'écrase dans les bras d'une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs qui hurle à plein poumons. Je les reconnais enfin; les deux tributs du district huit. Aucune idée de leur nom, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils se faisaient remarquer.

À plusieurs mètres de là se tient la carrière blonde, Eta. Elle n'a plus d'armes dans les mains, mais elle se dirige à grands pas vers des couteaux qui traînent sur le sol au pied de la corne. La fille du huit est en véritable crise de nerf et ne remarque pas du tout qu'elle est loin d'être hors danger.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Maudit moi et mes mauvaises habitudes.

Je bifurque à nouveau, partant dans un véritable sprint, et m'arrête devant les deux tributs. Eta s'est déjà tournée vers nous, et en m'apercevant, elle se met à courir. Le garçon qui a le javelot planté dans le dos tente de passer le sac qu'il avait apparemment ramassé à sa partenaire. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour parler et me lance un regard suppliant. Je sais ce qu'il veut.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je prends le sac et le met sur mes épaules, avec l'autre que j'avais déjà ramassé. J'arrache la fille des bras du mourant et elle se laisse faire mollement, le regard vide. D'un mouvement brusque, je la jette par-dessus mon épaule. Je pars immédiatement à courir, trop effrayé pour regarder derrière moi.

Ma respiration est vite sifflante et j'ai l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu, mais j'ai rejoint le mur de lianes. Je fourre la barre métallique dans un des sacs. La fille sur mon dos continue de hurler. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas devenue folle, ça serait bien ma chance. Je passe d'une folle à une autre. Mais Greir ne l'était pas de la même manière. C'était une bonne folie, qu'elle avait.

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à Greir. Je commence l'escalade. Un couteau siffle à quelques centimètres de mon visage et j'augmente la cadence, ignorant mes mains mises à vif et mes poumons qui refusent de pomper plus d'air.

J'y suis presque, plus qu'un mètre. Je vais y arriver.

Derrière moi, j'entends des cris. Pas loin, une fille s'écrase du haut de la pente dans un bruit sinistre. Je ferme les yeux et continue de monter, essayant de me calmer. Les hurlements de la fille sur mon dos commencent à me rendre fou. Je sens un coup dans mon dos et me retourne. Il y a un poignard planté dans le plus gros des sacs, celui du garçon. Du même coup, je vois Eta. Elle s'éloigne maintenant de nous. Je me demande pourquoi ? Peu importe, du moment qu'elle arrête d'essayer de me tuer. Je regarde en dessous de moi. Il y a plusieurs couteaux plantés dans les lianes et dans la terre. Elle ne vise pas très bien, apparemment. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

J'atteins enfin le haut de la pente. Avec un énorme sourire de soulagement, je me hisse sur le sol enfin horizontal et laisse tomber sans grand ménagement tout ce que je porte, incluant la fille hurlante. Je regarde en bas, dans le lieu du bain de sang. Comme je m'en doutais, c'était un immense cercle parfait. Il y a encore quelques tributs qui s'échappent, mais il ne reste principalement plus que les carrières. Et les corps. Je détourne les yeux et ils tombent sur la fille à mes pieds. Elle hurle toujours.

Mais elle va se la fermer à la fin ?

Je déchire sans hésitation un long morceau de mon tee-shirt et entreprend de la bâillonner. Je viens de lui sauver la vie, elle ne va pas ruiner mes efforts en attirant l'attention des tributs qui doivent encore rôder dans les entourages. Ses yeux s'agrandissent mais ne se fixent toujours sur rien et elle continue de crier silencieusement. J'imagine qu'elle va le faire jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales ne puissent plus le supporter.

Je soupire à nouveau. Si je la tuais maintenant, ça ferait un obstacle en moins pour que je rentre à la maison. Mais je sais déjà que j'en suis incapable. Tuer pour me défendre est une chose, mais tuer quelqu'un sans défense en est une autre. Je remets les sacs sur mon dos avec un grognement, sentant déjà mes muscles protester.

Un instant, je considère laisser la fille ici. Elle n'est pas ma responsabilité, après tout. Et je veux retrouver Greir, éventuellement. L'aider du mieux que je le peux.

Elle est maintenant roulée en boule, les ongles grattant aveuglément le sol. Je soupire à nouveau. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je suis un véritable imbécile, je le sais, mais… Je ne peux pas.

Je la relève doucement, et à nouveau, la hisse sur mes épaules. Pour le moment, elle ne peut pas marcher. Elle devrait bien finir par reprendre ses esprits, non ? De toute manière, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Les carrières vont probablement bientôt monter ici faire des rondes et tuer tous les tributs qui s'y trouvent encore. Je dois partir le plus loin possible. C'est probablement ce qu'à fait Greir.

Je regarde devant moi. Il y a quelques arbres, mais plus loin, je peux apercevoir de la lumière… et du vide ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je verrai bien en y arrivant.

Je commence à marcher. J'aurais préféré courir, mais je porte trop de poids pour y parvenir. La fille est appuyée sur moi comme un poids mort. Et ses doigts me grattent le cou maintenant, plutôt que le sol, me faisant grimacer de temps en temps.

Il faudrait vraiment que je me souvienne de son nom.

En attendant, je vais l'appeler la Veuve. C'est un peu ce qu'elle est, non ? Puisqu'elle a perdu son partenaire.

– C'est juste toi et moi maintenant, la Veuve, murmurai-je en m'avançant d'un pas déterminé vers les horreurs que me réserve l'arène.

* * *

_**Vamos Herriot, 12 ans, District 7**_

Pomeline me rejoint dès les soixante secondes écoulées, un sourire soulagé sur le visage car nos deux plaques sont voisines, j'imagine. On n'a pas tant de chance avec Winna, qui est à notre total opposé du cercle. Je tire Pomeline avec moi et nous nous éloignons de la corne et des combats. Les tributs ne risquent pas de nous prendre comme cible, deux gamins tout tremblants, mais autant ne pas les tenter.

Tout le monde court dans tous les sens. Les carrières sont engagés dans des combats féroces. Certains ont déjà commencé à grimper les lianes. C'est une vraie pagaille.

Je regarde justement le genre de falaise d'une vingtaine de mètres avec appréhension. L'exercice physique n'est vraiment pas mon fort, j'espère que je serai capable de faire la courte escalade.

Pomeline et moi attendons que Winna nous rejoigne, nous faisant aussi minuscules et invisibles que possible. Je regarde le massacre. Je me sens un peu mal. Tout le sang, les cris, les pleurs… J'ai peut-être une volonté de fer de gagner, mais un tel spectacle ne me laisse pas indifférent. À côté de moi, Pomeline a les yeux fermés et elle s'agrippe à mon bras comme si j'allais disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Elle n'a peut-être pas tord.

À l'entrée de la corne, les deux colosses se battent, ceux qui ont eu le même score. Fir et et le carrière, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Le carrière tente de prendre la faux, mais Fir le bat à l'action. Ils se regardent longuement, et finalement le carrière charge le noir. Fir riposte immédiatement, traçant de sa faux une longue balafre de la tempe au menton du carrière. Ce dernier ne demande pas son reste, s'éloignant à toute vitesse, ramassant un sac et une épée en chemin. Fir le laisse s'échapper sans faire mine de vouloir le suivre. Je détourne les yeux. L'action est finie.

J'aperçois enfin Winna qui court un peu dans tous les sens, un énorme sac sur le dos. Elle s'arrête finalement, nous cherchant probablement.

– La voilà ! chuchotai-je à Pomeline en lui secouant la main.

Elle se redresse immédiatement, faisant de grands signes des bras vers notre protectrice. Je tente de l'en empêcher, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des autres tributs. Elle est franchement conne parfois.

Winna semble finalement nous trouver des yeux et un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres. Elle reprend sa course en nous faisant un salut de la main. Il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre, ma parole ! Elle dit vouloir nous protéger, et ensuite elle attire le regard des autres vers nous.

Pomeline se met à sautiller sur place.

– On va y arriver ! On va survivre tous les trois !

Je hoche légèrement la tête, espérant que Winna pourrait accélérer la cadence un peu. Je me relève moi aussi quand elle n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Et une lance se plante dans son front. J'écarquille les yeux et Pomeline crie d'horreur.

Winna nous regarde quelques secondes avec un air d'incompréhension absolue sur le visage. Les secondes semblent s'étirer alors qu'elle tombe lentement vers l'arrière. À sa gauche se tient le blond du district quatre, qui ne la regarde même plus, se concentrant déjà sur sa prochaine victime.

Pomeline fait un pas en avant et je la retiens fermement.

– Reste ici, tu vas te faire tuer ! sifflai-je, essayant de la ramener à la raison.

– Mais Winna ! s'exclame-t-elle avec frénésie. On doit l'aider ! On doit aller la chercher !

– Elle est déjà morte ! Et si elle ne l'est pas, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps !

– Non ! Non, non, non…

– POMELINE ! ON DOIT PARTIR MAINTENANT !

Elle tourne vers moi un regard effrayé, et lentement, hoche la tête.

J'aperçois un truc qui brille à quelques mètres sur ma droite. Une arme. Je me mets à courir, entraînant Pomeline. Je me baisse pour ramasser l'arme, un long poignard. Il est un peu grand pour moi, mais il fera l'affaire.

Je me dirige ensuite vers les lianes sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder. Pomeline se laisse traîner mollement, encore sous le choc de ce qui est arrivé à Winna. Je commence la montée difficile, mais je suis forcé d'aider mon alliée, qui n'a qu'une main utilisable. Je tiens la lame du poignard dans ma bouche et escalade, la respiration haletante.

Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas avoir une crise d'asthme maintenant. Après, une fois que je suis en sécurité, une fois qu'il n'y a pas… le nombre de tribut qu'il reste dans les entourages, qui veulent ma peau.

Je tente de faire le vide, de respirer profondément. Tout va bien. Je suis en train de m'enfuir, je vais survivre au bain de sang. Winna est morte, mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas grand espoir en elle. Pas besoin de m'inquiéter, je vais m'en sortir.

– Vamos ! glapit pitoyablement mon alliée.

– On y est presque, dis-je pour tenter de la calmer.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Puis je me remets à monter, la tirant avec moi. On arrive finalement en haut et je franchis le dernier mètre avec soulagement.

– Ta main, dis-je à Pomeline avec autorité.

Elle me la tend, un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage. Je la soulève lentement, l'aidant à me rejoindre. Et me mordant les lèvres, j'enfonce mon poignard dans son ventre. Il rentre presque comme du beurre mou, comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, éberluée. Et je la lâche, le poignard s'arrachant de son corps avec un bruit de succion effrayant.

La chute est rapide, à peine deux secondes, mais elle me paraît interminable. Son corps s'écrase sur le sol dans un bruit mas, ses membres se tordent dans des positions impossibles et un filet de sang coule de sa bouche, le long de son menton et disparaît dans son cou.

Je recule de quelques pas, la cachant à ma vue. Mes yeux se baissent sur le poignard ensanglanté et il m'échappe des mains, rebondissant sur le sol en faisant de nombreuses tâches sombres. Je recule encore plus, m'enfargeant sur une racine d'arbre et tombant au sol.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler alors que je réalise ce que je viens de faire.

J'ai tué quelqu'un.

J'ai tué Pomeline. Une pauvre fillette qui ne m'avait jamais rien fait, qui était sans défense.

Qui me faisait confiance.

J'ai tué. J'ai fait couler le sang.

J'ai participé aux Hunger Games.

Le remord et l'horreur m'envahit soudainement et des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues. Des vraies, cette fois. Les premières depuis le train. Je lève les mains à mon visage, agrippe mes cheveux, en arrache des touffes. Je me roule sur le côté. Je pleure, je sanglote.

Ma crise d'asthme me reprend. Je manque d'air, j'ai les poumons en feu. J'ai mal partout. Mon corps, mon âme… Je me mets à quatre pattes, tousse, crache. Les mains sur la poitrine, je supplie l'air de revenir, et en même temps, je le supplie de m'asphyxier ainsi, de me faire payer pour l'acte horrible que je viens de commettre.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

* * *

_**Mizar Lockhearst, 16 ans, District 4**_

Ma respiration est accélérée, mon sang bat fort dans mes tempes, m'assourdissant. J'ai l'impression de me regarder d'en haut. J'ai la tête qui tourne, et pourtant je pense plus clairement que jamais. C'est une sensation irréelle, une sensation inconnue. C'est le bain de sang, et l'adrénaline, et la peur, et l'excitation. C'est tout un mélange hétérogène, qui seulement pour maintenant, seulement pour les prochaines minutes, crée une étrange harmonie.

À ma gauche, il y a Wren, celui qui a eu un onze, et à ma droite la noire, qui a une alliance avec les deux petits. D'après les conseils d'Alto, les deux sont à éliminer le plus tôt possible. Dès que j'ai des armes à la corne d'abondance, ils sont mes cibles. Mon regard croise celui d'Eta, qui n'est pas très loin, et elle hoche la tête.

C'est parti.

Je saute sans hésitation en bas de ma plaque, gardant à l'œil mes deux voisins, et me précipite vers la corne. Je vois une lance enfoncée dans le sol, à une dizaine de mètre sur ma droite, et je m'y précipite. La sortant de terre d'une main, je me retourne pour voir qui est le plus près.

À cause de ma bifurcation, Winna est maintenant la plus proche. Elle s'est emparée d'un sac et continue de courir vers la corne, la traversant sans y faire attention. J'imagine que ses deux petits alliés sont de l'autre côté. Brandissant la lance, je ferme un œil et vise. Dans un arc gracieux, la lance part se planter avec un sifflement dans le front de la fille.

Je reprends immédiatement ma course, ayant à nouveau besoin d'une arme. Dans le même mouvement, je cherche Wren des yeux. Il est maintenant avec sa partenaire de district, qui a eu un sept à l'évaluation, si je me souviens bien. Et ces deux là sont alliés avec le grand noir du onze, Fir. Ils sont notre plus grande compétition, ça ne fait aucun doute.

J'aperçois un énorme étui et reconnais immédiatement ce qu'il doit contenir. Des couteaux. Accélérant, je m'arrête presque en dérapant devant l'étui. À ma droite, j'entends en cri et regarde brièvement. Maelys vient de fouetter une fille dans le dos, lui faisant quatre longues entailles. La fille se relève immédiatement et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, une hache à la main. Mon alliée fait quelques pas vers elle mais se résigne, retournant à l'intérieur de la corne. Son rôle est de s'assurer que les tributs ne partent pas avec trop de ressources.

Je déplie l'étui sans perdre plus de temps. Devant moi se trouve dix couteaux de différentes tailles, lames, manches… Je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire. J'en prends un de taille moyenne, facilement manipulable, et me retourne. Wren n'est pas très loin. Il a un énorme sac sur le dos.

– Wren ! criai-je.

Par réflexe, il se retourne. Sa partenaire ouvre la bouche, voulant visiblement le prévenir, mais il est trop tard. Le couteau a déjà quitté mes mains. Il file à toute vitesse, et alors que Wren commence à s'écarter en me reconnaissant, se plante dans son œil gauche. Il hurle de douleur et sa partenaire accourt vers lui.

Il a été chanceux, je visais le front.

Je me baisse pour prendre de nouveaux couteaux, deux cette fois, le gardant dans mon champs de vision. Il repousse son alliée, la forçant à prendre son sac. Puis, à ma grande surprise, il arrache le couteau de son œil d'un coup sec, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Il a de la volonté, je vais le lui accorder.

Je m'apprête à le viser à nouveau, alors qu'il s'arrache un pan de vêtement pour l'appuyer sur sa blessure. Son œil est complètement perdu, ça ne fait aucun doute.

– Wren ! dit une voix grave.

Mes yeux se portent sur l'interlocuteur. Fir, le troisième allié. Il lance son propre sac à la fille et me charge immédiatement. Je retiens mon lancer en direction de Wren, me préparant à son attaque. Il a une énorme faux dans les mains qu'il semble manipuler avec aisance, la lame tournée droit sur moi. Je lui envoie l'un de mes couteaux, qu'il évite avec une surprenante dextérité.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois la fille qui est en train de grimper les lianes avec les deux sacs, mais Wren n'est plus dans mon champ de vision. J'appelle Eta à l'aide, sachant qu'elle ne doit pas se trouver loin. Si je ne vois pas Wren, c'est qu'il s'apprête lui aussi à m'attaquer. J'ignore ce qu'il est capable de faire, mais contre lui et Fir, le combat serait difficile. J'ai besoin de renfort.

– À ta gauche ! me crie Eta.

Je me tourne et un poing m'accueille au visage avec une force surprenante pour un garçon de quatorze ans. Je tombe au sol, lâchant mes couteaux dans le même mouvement. Du sang commence à couler sur mon visage, il m'a probablement fait une entaille.

– ON PART ! gronde Fir en arrivant à ma hauteur.

– Finis-le ! lui ordonne Wren.

– Sa partenaire s'en vient, on part ! répète le géant noir en prenant le garçon par le bras.

– Il m'a crevé l'œil ! Il mérite de mourir !

– Ce n'est pas le moment, dit Fir avec finalité.

Les deux s'éloignent finalement et je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement. J'ai vraiment cru que mon heure était venue. Eta se penche au-dessus de moi.

– Ça va ? dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever.

Je hoche la tête.

– On doit les arrêter.

Elle sourit et acquiesce. Je reprends mes armes qui traînaient au sol et les cherche des yeux. Ils sont déjà rendus aux lianes et Fir aide Wren a grimper, pendant que celui-ci se tient l'œil en grimaçant. En haut les attend leur alliée, les encourageant à aller plus vite. Je prends l'étui de couteaux et cours dans leur direction, lançant projectiles après projectiles. Mais le sang coule devant mes yeux et m'aveugle, m'empêchant de bien viser. À part d'érafler le bras gauche de Fir, ils réussissent à atteindre le sommet sans que je ne puisse les blesser, et disparaissent immédiatement de ma vue.

Je baisse les bras, regardant autour de moi, les yeux écarquillés, le corps encore pulsant d'adrénaline. Il ne reste plus que notre groupe. Et les morts. J'entends crier et me retourne, m'attendant à un autre attaquant. Hammil plante son épée dans le ventre d'Erwin. Il a gagné le combat. Je me détourne. Maelys et Alto se parlent tranquillement dans la corne et Eta est en train d'achever le garçon qui a un javelot dans le dos et qui se convulse encore sur le sol.

Quand j'entends les grognements de rage d'Hammil, je reporte mon attention sur lui. Il est en train de tabasser le corps d'Erwin, un rictus menaçant sur le visage. Il semble presque fou. Je me précipite vers lui, criant son nom plusieurs fois, mais il ne semble pas m'entendre. Finalement, je passe les bras autour de sa taille et l'écarte du corps de sa partenaire de force.

Il finit par se calmer et regarde sa victime avec alarme. Je sais ce qu'il ressent.

Moi qui doutait de pouvoir tuer, une fois dans l'arène, on dirait que ça ne me pose plus aucun problème. Lentement, je m'assieds sur le sol sec et poussiéreux, les rayons du soleil m'aveuglant. Je me sens étourdi, épuisé. Perdu. Vide, même. Les quelques minutes qui viennent de se dérouler me semblent si… irréelles. Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui les avait vécues. Comme si je les avais regardées d'en haut, ou à travers un écran de télévision. Comme si ce n'était pas moi, qui avait tué cette pauvre fille.

Dire que les Jeux ne font que commencer.

Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer.

Mais il faut.

* * *

_**Eevi Hayse, 14 ans, District 10**_

Je longe le mur de liane en direction de Rendwick, qui se trouvait à l'opposé de moi sur les plaques. Je me maudis à nouveau d'avoir été incapable de me faire exploser. C'était si facile pourtant ! Je n'avais qu'un pas à faire, dans n'importe quelle direction. Un seul petit pas de rien du tout. Et je serais morte maintenant. Je n'aurais rien senti. En un millième de secondes, même pas, je serais morte. Fini, enfin.

Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je n'ai pas eu le courage, je n'ai pas eu la volonté.

Je continue mon chemin vers mon partenaire de district. Je peux enfin le voir maintenant. Il m'attend, caché derrière les lianes. J'accélère le pas, espérant ne pas me faire repérer par les autres tributs. Je le rejoins enfin et il me fait signe de grimper. Je me hisse tant bien que mal, n'étant pas en très bonne forme physique.

Mon regard s'attarde sur deux tributs à une vingtaine de mètres devant moi. C'est la géante, Erwin est son nom il me semble. Elle donne un vicieux coup de pied à un garçon… Il vient du six, d'après la bande couleur sur sa veste. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, aux entraînements. Il tombe au sol et se tient les côtes avec une grimace de douleur. Devant lui, Erwin se met à rire et lui fait signe de se relever. Il lui lance un regard noir, et s'appuyant au sol avec ses mains pour s'aider, se met lentement debout. Les poings serrés, il se tient devant elle.

Avec un sourire moqueur, elle lui fait signe de l'index de l'attaquer. Il obtempère sans perdre de temps, lui lançant une poignée de terre sèche dans les yeux. Elle a un cri de douleur et se met à se frotter les yeux avec frénésie, complètement prise par surprise. Aveuglée.

Le garçon se permet un petit sourire et ramasse ses affaires qui étaient tombées, un lance-pierre et une petite poche de cuir noir qui doit contenir les munitions. Sans un regard de plus vers la carrière qui crie de rage, il s'échappe en courant et commence à grimper les lianes non loin de nous. Il semble peiner, je me demande si le coup de pied l'a blessé, peut-être cassé des côtes ?

– Eevi !

Je lève les yeux. Rendwick me fait signe d'accélérer ma montée. Je secoue la tête et le suis. On arrive enfin en haut et il me tend la main, m'aidant à franchir le dernier mètre. On se met immédiatement à courir, voulant mettre autant de distance possible entre nous et les autres tributs. On s'arrête brusquement, interloqués, alors qu'il n'y a plus d'arbres. Aussi loin qu'on puisse le voir, il n'y a que de la forêt. Une forêt épaisse, compacte, où peu de la lumière du soleil doit filtrer. Il y a des parties plus élevées, mais impossible de voir sous les feuillages épais.

Ce n'est pas ce qui nous surprend, pourtant.

Pour rejoindre la forêt, où l'on pourra disparaître facilement de la vue des tributs, il faut descendre une pente qui fait tout le tour du genre de colline sur laquelle nous nous trouvons. La pente est faîte de marbre et de béton blanc, avec plusieurs étages jusqu'en bas, qui est caché par les arbres. Et il y a des tombes. Des tonnes et des tonnes de tombes, de toutes sortes de tailles et de formes. On se trouve dans un cimetière.

Rendwick me prend la main, me tirant à sa suite.

– Pas de temps à perdre, dit-il.

On dévale les marches étincelantes. Elles semblent neuves. Le cimetière au complet semble neuf. Récuré, propre, brillant de beauté sous le soleil haut dans le ciel. Il y a même certaines tombes avec des bouquets de fleurs séchées, des photos et des objets quelconques. C'est magnifique. Et extrêmement morbide.

On arrive finalement en bas. Rendwick s'arrête à l'orée de la forêt.

– Ici, c'est bien, dit-il calmement.

Il arrache une branche de l'arbre le plus près, puis se tourne vers moi.

– C'est peut-être mieux de te bâillonner, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Au cas où tu cris, je ne veux pas être repéré par les autres.

Je hoche la tête, c'est une requête raisonnable. Les mains tremblantes, j'arrache une bande de tissu de mon tee-shirt et lui tend. Il me couvre la bouche lentement. Je me tourne ensuite vers lui et écarte les bras. Je le regarde un instant, essayant de lui faire comprendre ma reconnaissance. Il lève la branche et je ferme les yeux, espérant que ce sera rapide. C'est bientôt fini. Je vais enfin rejoindre mes parents.

Tu regardes, Maureen ?

Une douleur fulgurante me transperce et j'ouvre les yeux avec surprise, mon cri étouffé par le bâillon. La branche est plantée dans ma cuisse. Je tombe vers l'arrière et Rendwick se met à rire.

– Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te tuer sans douleur ? dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

J'écarquille les yeux, lève les bras pour me libérer la bouche. Brutalement, il pose son pied sur ma poitrine, m'écrasant de plus belle au sol. Il se baisse et arrache une autre longue bande de tissu, me tenant fermement pour que je ne puisse pas lui échapper. Il m'attrape les mains et les attache dans mon dos.

– On a toute la journée devant nous, murmure-t-il à mon oreille avec un sourire sadique.

La peur me glace le sang et je suis soudainement immobile. Comment peut-il… Mon partenaire de district… Il m'avait fait une promesse…

Je me souviens les paroles de Maureen, juste avant la moisson. Que si j'étais tirée au sort, elle prendrait ma place. Elle aussi, elle m'a menti. Elle aussi, elle m'a trahie. Comme Rendwick. Ils me regardent tous de haut, ils rient tous de moi. Ils veulent tous ma mort, ils veulent tous ma souffrance.

J'ai soudainement envie de le tuer. Tuer Rendwick, tuer Maureen, tuer les vingt-deux autres tributs. Tuer les juges des Hunger Games. Tuer les habitants du Capitole. Tuer tout le monde. Pourquoi dois-je souffrir ainsi ? Je ne mérite pas ce qui m'arrive ! Je ne mérite rien de tout ça ! Je n'ai fait de mal à personne !

Rendwick arrache la branche de ma cuisse et je hurle de douleur, mais personne ne peut m'entendre. Le monde entier peut me voir, mais personne ne peut m'aider. Personne ne _veut_ m'aider.

Je tente de me relever, de me débattre. De lui faire payer.

Il ricane de mes efforts futiles.

– C'est ça, dit-il en s'apprêtant à enfoncer la branche dans mon corps à nouveau, me dévorant des yeux, son regard complètement fou. Débats-toi, c'est exactement ce que je veux. Je veux que tu me supplies de vivre, que tu pleurs, que tu cries… Je veux…

Il arrête sa phrase en plein milieu, et soudain, crache du sang. Je le regarde avec incompréhension et il me tombe soudainement dessus. Dans son dos est plantée une longue épée. Un pied entre dans mon champ de vision alors qu'il pousse Rendwick, le faisant rouler à côté de moi. Je remonte des yeux la botte, les jambes, le torse. Mon regard s'arrête finalement sur la visage de marbre du tribut. Wade.

Il arrache son arme du corps sans vie de Rendwick et me regarde longuement, l'expression indéchiffrable. Puis il lève son épée.

Non ! Non, pas maintenant ! Je veux vivre ! Je _dois_ vivre ! Maureen doit payer, je ne peux pas la laisser être heureuse ainsi ! Non, non, non, non, non…

La pointe de la lame se plante dans mon cœur.

Et je meurs.


	30. Une forêt unique

_Hello !_

_Je sais, ça a été long à venir. Et bien, c'est la vie... Non, mais sérieux, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à faire ce chapitre. Vraiment. J'espère que vous allez toujours autant aimer, je suis... un peu anxieuse.  
_

_Sinon, on m'a demandé un résumé des tributs encore en vie. Je ne le ferai pas à chaque chapitres, car parfois je garde des petits suspenses à la fin de mes chapitres, comme vous pourrez vous en rendre compte, mais le bain de sang n'a pas eu de secret.  
_

_District 1 : Maelys Slane et Wade Elphinstone  
_

_District 2 : Hammil Combe  
_

_District 3 : Dixie Duncain et Spens Sperkilt  
_

_District 4 : Eta Galloway et Mizar Lockhearst  
_

_District 5 : Greir Redpool et Arawn Eogan  
_

_District 6 : Oris Vermann  
_

_District 7 : Vamos Herriot et Laurel Wellwood  
_

_District 8 : Nayad Perthshire  
_

_District 9 : Silver Ivory et Wren Keene  
_

_District 11 : Fir Rollo  
_

_District 12 : Alto Naysmith  
_

_Pour ce qui est des alliances, voici telle qu'elles étaient suite au bain de sang :  
_

_1) Maelys, Hammil, Eta, Mizar et Alto  
_

_2) Arawn et Nayad  
_

_3) Silver, Wren et Fir  
_

_Finalement, la question :  
_

**Question 11: D'après vous, qui va être le prochain tribut à mourir ?_  
_**

_Et sinon, j'ai deux annonces qui n'ont aucun rapport avec cette fic. Premièrement, j'en ai parti une nouvelle sur le merveilleux, la magnifique Finnick, qui a maintenant quatre (courts) chapitres. :D Vous pouvez la trouver dans mon profil, elle se nomme Moments aigres-doux. Ne vous en faîtes pas, les chapitres sont tellement courts qu'elle ne me ralentit pas dans mon écriture de celle-ci.  
_

_Deuxièmement : Vous connaissez mon écriture comme étant dramatique et vaguement sanglante, bref, n'ayant rien de joyeuse ou d'humoristique. Et donc, raison de plus pour vous prouver que je peux délirer, moi aussi :D Allez donc faire un tour sur La Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs que j'écris en collaboration avec KatnissLjay, une merveilleuse auteure complètement tarée, et que vous pouvez aussi trouver dans mes histoires. Découvrez ainsi de nouvelles fanfictions des Hunger Games et laissez votre avis !  
_

_Et merci comme toujours de vos commentaires, j'ai été éblouie par tous vos compliments du dernier chapitre. J'ai passé la journée à sourire comme une malade, et j'étais dans un café. Je peux vous dire que les gens me lançaient des regards suspicieux. À** Anonymette** : Oui, tu as bien compris le principe de l'arène. Et tu vas en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre. :D Comme toujours, tes commentaires sont pleins de gentillesse, merci ! À **Nadjia** : OMG ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait éclater de rire. J'adore :D Ton parachute va être envoyé (pour ta première proposition). À **Selmo** : :D :D :D Tu es de retoooooour ! Ma toute première revieweuse :3 Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Merci infiniment pour tes encouragements et compliments. J'ai été trop touchée :') À **GoDistrict359 **: Merci, contente pour toi aussi que tes favoris soient toujours en vie ^^ Espérons que ça va durer ? À **Svjetlana** : Merci de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir vos avis, quels qu'il soit. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour me le donner, je le prends avec une main sur le cœur. :')  
_

_Je sais, ça faisait beaucoup à lire, XD. Anyway, bonne lecture ! Et je vous préviens, je crois que vous allez vouloir me lapider à la fin de ce chapitre. Comme me l'a conseillé LJay, plutôt que de me lancer des pierres, lancez-moi des poivrons ? Vous pouvez vous défouler, et moi ça me fait de la nourriture.  
_

* * *

**L'arène**

_Une forêt unique  
_

* * *

_Jour 1_**_  
_**

**_Laurel Wellwood, 15 ans, District 7_**

Je déglutis douloureusement.

Les quatre lacérations dans mon dos sont de plus en plus lancinantes et je n'ai rien pour les panser. J'ai bien essayé de les nettoyer avec des feuilles, mais le résultat n'a pas été fameux. Et ne voulant pas m'arracher des bouts de vêtement – on ne sait jamais la température qu'il fera – je n'ai rien non plus pour les protéger d'une infection qui devient de plus en plus inévitable.

J'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai mal. Et peu importe où je me rends, tout se ressemble.

Du haut de la colline, je n'ai vu que de la forêt et des immenses montagnes rocheuses aux deux opposées du terrain. Mais vers la gauche, à une ou deux journées de marche, j'ai cru voir un espace éclaircis. J'ignore si l'eau s'y trouve, mais autant m'y rendre pour vérifier, car j'en ai besoin de toute urgence. Je peux tenir un bon moment sans manger, mais seulement deux jours sans boire. Si ce n'est pas moins, avec mes blessures qui m'affaiblissent grandement.

Avec un long soupir de fatigue, je change ma hache de main. Je la traîne derrière moi, n'ayant pas l'énergie de la soulever pour de longues durées. Il faut espérer que personne ne m'attaquera maintenant, car je ne suis pas dans le meilleur des états pour me défendre.

M'enfargeant dans une énorme racine, je peste pour la énième fois depuis que je suis entrée dans la forêt. Je ne vois pas où je mets les pieds, ni ce qui est à deux mètres de moi. Un brouillard épais envahit la forêt, et même si ça fait déjà des heures que je marche, il ne donne aucun signe de disparaître. En plus, pratiquement aucune lumière ne filtre à cause des immenses arbres feuillus, faisant un efficace plafond qui me donne l'impression d'être prisonnière.

Pour ajouter à l'atmosphère inquiétante qui règne déjà, il semblerait que le cimetière ne soit pas seulement sur la colline… Il est dans l'arène au complet. Alors que les tombes de la colline étaient propres et neuves, ici elles sont poussiéreuses, craquées de partout, les mots inscrits à moitié effacés. Certaines même, cassées en deux.

Et elles sont partout.

C'est un véritable tombeau dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Un peu plus et je m'attends à ce que des corbeaux fassent leur cris lugubres et que les chouettes hululent. Mais les seuls bruits qui témoignent d'une présence animale sont les couinements de rats. Enfin, j'imagine que ce sont des rats. Je les entends gratter la terre et renifler le sol. Je sais qu'ils sont là, je sens leur présence. Mais pas moyen de les voir.

Pas moyen de voir quoi que ce soit, avec ce foutu brouillard.

Il doit bien y avoir des insectes aussi, mais je suis en réalité plutôt contente de ne pas les voir ou les entendre. Si les rats ne me dérangent pas plus que ça – à la limite, j'aimerais même qu'ils se fassent moins discrets afin de me nourrir un peu – j'ai une véritable horreur des trucs grouillants, visqueux, rampants… Les reptiles, les insectes… Toutes ces créatures ont souvent eu la gentillesse de me rendre visite dans mes pires cauchemars, quand j'étais petite. J'en garde encore de très mauvais souvenirs.

Mon père disait souvent que c'était tout ce qui prouvait ma féminité. Que les hommes ne les craignent pas, eux. Alors un jour, j'ai convaincu Garrett de mettre une couleuvre – elles fourmillent dans notre district – à l'intérieur de son bureau. Il a failli faire une crise cardiaque en ouvrant son tiroir, suivi d'une hurlement de fillette. Après ce jour, il n'a plus jamais ri de ma phobie.

Mes parents me manquent. Je me demande s'ils me regardent, en ce moment. Suis-je à l'écran de toutes les télévisions ? Sûrement pas. Il y a probablement des tributs à qui il arrive des choses bien plus intéressantes à regarder. Comme les carrières, par exemple, qui doivent être partis à la chasse. La chasse à l'humain. Comme ça sonne horrible. Et pourtant si vrai, dans cette situation.

La forêt est silencieuse. Complètement, irrévocablement silencieuse. À un tel point que je ne peux pas empêcher mon ouïe d'être complètement à l'aguets, allant même jusqu'à m'imaginer des sons de temps en temps. Mais il n'y a rien et j'ai la très forte impression de devenir paranoïaque.

L'air est lourd et humide, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'eau. J'en viens presque à espérer que le brouillard puisse se boire. Ça règlerait d'un coup le plus gros de mes problèmes.

Tout cela est oppressant, suffoquant. Angoissant.

Après m'être enfargée à nouveau, je décide de prendre une pause. Je crois aller dans la bonne direction, mais c'est dur à dire ici, alors je préfère reprendre des forces avant de continuer, afin d'être sûre de ne pas bifurquer sans m'en rendre compte, car j'ai les yeux à moitié ouverts. Le mieux serait encore de grimper dans un arbre, mais avec mon dos, le moindre mouvement est devenu douloureux, et je veux éviter d'ouvrir les plaies encore plus.

M'appuyant sur un arbre, je souffle doucement et ferme les yeux. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, j'espère que je n'ai pas une fièvre qui commence. Ce serait vraiment pitoyable de mourir de quatre ridicules lacérations après toutes les promesses que je me suis faîtes de ne pas mourir sans me battre à fond.

J'entends un bruissement derrière moi. Tendant l'oreille, j'essaie de voir s'il se fait à nouveau, mais c'est le silence complet. Un petit rire nerveux m'échappe et je me frappe le front mentalement. Détends-toi, idiote. Tu ne vas pas survivre longtemps si tu continues comme ça.

Et c'est ce moment que le sol choisit pour s'effondrer sous mes pieds.

Avec une agilité et un réflexe que j'ignorais posséder, je m'accroche immédiatement à la branche la plus basse de l'arbre sur lequel je m'étais accotée. Mes pieds pendent dans le vide et je regarde sous moi avec affolement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne vois qu'un énorme trou noir large d'un bon cinq mètres. Lentement, centimètres par centimètres, je me remonte sur la terre ferme. Que j'espère ferme, du moins.

La respiration haletante, le cœur battant, j'observe le trou. Je m'avance jusqu'au rebord, prenant bien soin de tenir ma branche sauveuse, et baisse la tête au dessus. Au début, je ne vois absolument rien. C'est le noir total, absolu.

Puis, il y a deux ronds bruns.

Puis des tonnes de crocs.

Et je cours à toute vitesse, attrapant de justesse ma hache.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, essayant de comprendre ce qui me poursuit, au juste.

Je n'aurais pas dû regarder. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû. J'accélère la cadence, un hurlement pris dans la gorge et la chair de poule qui me parcourt le corps entier. C'est… C'est un ver géant. Un ver géant blanc et recouvert de terre, avec de gros yeux globuleux et une gueule immense emplie de crocs affilés.

_Un ver géant._

Mais où les Juges vont-ils chercher leurs idées ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être l'une des créatures qui me terrorisent ? Je l'entends derrière moi, son rampement semblable au déplacement rapide d'un serpent. Il gagne du terrain. Et il fait un bon cinq fois ma taille. Alors là, je peux être sûre que les caméras sont sur moi.

Je m'enfarge sur une racine et la hache m'échappe des mains, allant se planter dans un arbre plus loin, et je tombe. Je peste de plus belle, tente de me relever à toute vitesse. Mes gestes sont saccadés, tremblants, décousues. Instables. Je m'écrase à nouveau au sol, me mets à ramper faute d'être capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Et je le vois.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je m'appuie contre le sol visqueux et me relève finalement, me remettant à courir. Maintenant, je sais où je me rends. Le lac. L'immense, le magnifique lac qui se trouvent à une centaine de mètre devant moi. Le ver ne me suivra pas à l'intérieur, si ? Il ne sait pas nager… N'est-ce pas ?

Je prie pour avoir raison, car je l'entends derrière moi. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Un gémissement m'échappe, j'ai les poumons en feu. Je n'y arriverai pas, c'est impossible ! Je suis encore trop loin !

Non ! Laurel, n'abandonne pas ! Pas maintenant ! Tu peux le faire ma vieille !

Le ver est presque sur moi.

Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres.

* * *

**_Maelys Slane, 17 ans, District 1_**

Hammil grogne de douleur et je détourne les yeux, dégoûtée. Sa main est complètement brisée. Inutilisable. Mizar est en train de s'en occuper, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. L'enrouler de pansements et lui dire de faire bien attention. Même un médicament spécial ultra moderne du Capitole ne pourrait pas guérir cette blessure. Il ne pourra se servir que d'une seule main de tous les Jeux. Ça s'annonce mal pour lui, mais plutôt bien pour nous, si jamais on a à le combattre.

Un parachute atterrit soudain à côté de lui et il se lève d'un bond, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

– T'es sûr que c'est pour toi ? lui demande Mizar.

– Ce sont les couleurs de mon district. Tu crois que c'est pour Erwin, peut-être ?

Mizar hausse les épaules et je lance un regard noir à Hammil. Il est de plus en plus insupportable, ma parole. Et non seulement ça, mais il reçoit un parachute ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est le plus blessé d'entre nous, mais… C'est un peu peinant, quand même.

– Alors, c'est quoi ? demande Eta.

– Un pain de mon district ! Ça doit être quelqu'un qui veut me dire qu'il me soutient !

Hammil mord immédiatement dans son cadeau, le dévorant en quelques secondes à peine malgré la large quantité. Il avait faim, peut-être ?

– On fait quoi maintenant ? s'exclame Eta, se détournant d'Hammil et se remettant à faire les cent pas, pratiquement sa seule action depuis la fin du bain de sang.

Elle n'est pas la seule. J'ai de la difficulté à rester immobile plus que cinq minutes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de faire quelque chose, et en même temps, j'aimerais que rien ne bouge, que nous n'ayons rien à faire. Pas de tuerie, pas de douleur, pas de morts.

Ce sont Mizar, Alto et Eta qui ont dû déplacer les corps pour que les hovercrafts viennent les chercher. L'odeur du sang devenait insupportable, et comme Hammil plus tôt, j'avais une forte envie de vomir toute l'horreur et la terreur de la matinée. Et déjà, contrairement aux autres, je n'ai tué personne.

J'ai failli, pourtant. Elle était à mes pieds, sans arme, sans moyen de m'échapper. J'avais mon fouet. D'un seul coup, si rapide, si facile, j'aurais pu la tuer. La fille du sept. Mais à la place, j'ai hésité. Je suis restée immobile, incapable de porter le coup fatal, malgré Eta qui me criait de la tuer à l'autre bout de l'arène.

Et elle s'est échappée.

En la voyant courir, hache à la main, je me suis finalement réveillée. Mais il était trop tard, je ne lui ai fait que des entailles superficielles et elle a réussi à partir. Je n'ai pas pu la tuer. J'ai été incapable de passer à l'acte. Toute ma vie, j'ai été entraînée pour ce moment. Et quand il est enfin venu, j'ai été paralysée.

J'ai beau dire que je suis une carrière… Je suis loin de l'être.

– Maelys.

Je relève la tête, surprise. Alto se tient à ma gauche. Il pose lentement une main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

– Ça va ?

– Ça pourrait aller mieux, avouai-je.

– Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, murmure-t-il doucement en hochant la tête.

– Tu t'en veux ? Pour ta partenaire.

– C'était une fille gentille, dit-il sans vraiment répondre à ma question.

– C'est nous qui te l'avions demandé. Tu le faisais pour survivre, dis-je.

Il secoue la tête et tourne son regard vers le ciel.

– Non, je savais… Depuis le début, je pensais que vous me le demanderiez. Je savais que je la condamnais à mort en lui parlant.

– Alors tu t'en veux ?

– Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis triste que ma famille m'ait vu poser cet acte.

Je hoche la tête. Je peux comprendre, je crois. Bien sûr, mes parents doivent penser le contraire, eux. Ils doivent être déçus que je n'aie tué personne. Ça me fait passer pour la carrière la plus faible du groupe. Même plus faible qu'Alto, qui est incapable de se battre.

– Quelqu'un m'écoute ou je parle dans le vide ? demande Eta en se plantant devant nous.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai dit : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

– Je sais pas, moi… dis-je avec fatigue. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

– On devrait partir à la chasse. On se sépare en deux groupes, on part chasser, puis on revient au bout de quelques heures.

– Et nos provisions, on en fait quoi ? demande Mizar en s'approchant de nous, Hammil non loin derrière.

– Il y en a tellement, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un peut partir avec tout, explique Eta.

– J'ai une meilleure idée, dit Alto après un raclement de gorge.

On se tourne tous vers lui et les autres du groupe lui lancent des regards suspicieux.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi on t'écouterait ? grogne Hammil, qui est décidemment de mauvaise humeur. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es dans le groupe. Tu ne sais pas te battre, tu n'es pas un carrière…

– Il n'y a pas que les muscles qui comptent.

– Quoi, tu te crois plus malin que moi peut-être ? Que nous tous ?

– Ça suffit, Hammil, le coupe Eta. Qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer ?

– Je parie qu'il y a encore des tributs dans le coin. Ils ont besoin de ressources, plusieurs sont partis sans rien. Si on fait mine d'abandonner le campement et de tous partir à la chasse, il y en a sûrement un ou deux qui vont venir ici prendre des trucs. Suffit qu'on revienne rapidement, et ça nous fait une victime de trouvée sans chercher pendant des heures. Et s'il n'y a personne, on ne perd rien, car ça nous permet de savoir qu'il n'y en a pas dans les environs et on peut immédiatement chercher plus loin quand on part à la chasse.

Un long silence accueille sa proposition. Finalement, Mizar se met à rire et donne une bruyante claque dans le dos d'Hammil.

– C'est pas pour dire mon vieux, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est plus malin que nous tous.

Hammil lui jette un regard noir et s'éloigne en marmonnant.

– Le plan me va, déclare Eta avec un sourire.

– À moi aussi, ajoutai-je.

– C'est parti, alors ! dit Mizar en allant chercher ses couteaux.

Tout notre petit groupe ramasse les affaires nécessaires, puis on entreprend de grimper les lianes. Eta et Mizar ont déjà fait un tour hors de la corne d'abondance, mais je n'ai pas encore vu à quoi ressemble l'arène. Dans le cimetière étincelant de blancheur, je reste bouche-bée. Les Juges sont vraiment allés à fond sur le macabre, ce coup-ci. Quelle idée horrible que de se dire qu'on va passer les deux prochaines semaines au dessus de milliers de cadavres.

Nous restons longuement dans le cimetière tout propre, afin d'être sûrs que des tributs potentiels nous verrons quitter la corne. Sauf Hammil qui reste à bouder dans son coin, nous discutons tranquillement, comme si nous étions en train de planifier nos actions futures. Idée d'Alto, encore une fois. Décidément, je suis heureuse qu'il ait rejoint notre groupe.

On s'avance finalement dans la forêt. Le brouillard donne une atmosphère sinistre qui me donne des frissons et je trépigne presque d'impatience de retourner sous le soleil chaud et les pierres tombales resplendissantes, en contraste avec celle d'ici qui sont crasseuses et moisies.

Mizar grimpe dans un grand arbre afin d'avoir la colline en vue et ainsi apercevoir si un tribut tente de nous voler des provisions. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il nous fait signe qu'il croit avoir vu une silhouette monter la pente, mais il n'a pas réussi à distinguer qui c'était. Elle était rapide.

On remonte donc, à mon grand soulagement. Si jamais on fait une équipe qui chasse et une équipe qui garde la corne, je n'ai aucun doute sur laquelle je choisis. J'ai l'intention de rester aussi loin que possible de la forêt, qui me donne l'étrange impression d'être hantée.

Alto nous fait signe de tous nous séparer, armes en main, et de quadriller l'espace jusqu'à la corne, afin d'être certains qu'on ne laisse pas le tribut s'échapper. Je fais bien attention de regarder dans toutes les branches et de vérifier derrière chaque arbre assez grand pour cacher une personne. Il n'y a rien. Quand je rejoins les autres, ils secouent la tête négativement.

Notre campement est lui aussi vide quand nous arrivons et j'entreprends avec Alto de vérifier si tout est à sa place. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alto me fait signe de le rejoindre.

– Il manque un petit sac orange, de l'eau, un peu de nourriture, un couteau et divers autres choses.

– On a bel et bien eu de la visite, alors.

– La personne ne doit pas être loin. On a peut-être encore une chance de la rattraper.

– Je préviens les autres.

– Fais-le subtilement. Si jamais le tribut est caché près, il ne faut pas l'alerter qu'on est au courant de sa venue.

Je hoche la tête et vais rejoindre les autres, leur expliquant ma conversation avec Alto. Immédiatement, Eta et Mizar grimpent les lianes avec souplesse et Hammil fait le tour du cratère pour vérifier que personne ne se cache derrière les lianes.

Qui que soit le tribut, il ne nous échappera pas.

La chasse a commencé.

* * *

**_Oris Vermann, 15 ans, District 6_**

Le visage de Pomeline apparaît dans le ciel.

Enfin, plutôt sous les arbres, parce que je ne peux absolument pas voir le ciel dans cette forêt.

Je m'assieds lentement sur une pierre tombale encore dans un bon état relatif. Alors elle est morte. Je m'en doutais, je ne voyais pas trop comment elle pourrait survivre au bain de sang, en particulier avec un poignet cassé. Mais j'avais eu espoir que son alliée la protègerait. Sauf qu'elle est morte, elle aussi. Leur alliance n'aura pas duré longtemps.

Je me sens un peu triste. Je me demande si nos deux familles ne se parlent plus, maintenant. J'ai abandonné Pomeline, ses parents doivent me détester. Ils sont peut-être allés chez mon père pour lui crier dessus, pour lui dire à quel point je suis une personne horrible. Ou peut-être sont-ils allés pour se faire réconforter. Pour avoir un peu de compagnie. C'était seulement il y a quelques heures, c'est dur à imaginer. Eux, ils sont dans leur maison, à digérer la mort de leur fille chérie. Moi, je suis dans un cimetière, encore en vie. Parce que je l'ai abandonnée.

Je me demande s'ils souhaitent ma mort, maintenant. Ils me semblent de bonnes personnes, mais le désespoir et la tristesse changent souvent le caractère des gens. Peut-être regardent-ils l'écran avec avidité, encourageant les tributs les plus près de moi à me tomber dessus et à me tuer.

Mais je me dis, si Pomeline est morte car je ne l'ai pas aidé, autant ne pas rendre son sacrifice inutile en me laissant tuer bêtement. C'est ma résolution. Je dois tenir aussi longtemps que je le peux.

Je place une main sur mon torse avec une grimace de douleur. Je crois que j'ai une côte cassée et je n'ai rien pour me bander le torse afin qu'elle se répare d'elle-même. En fait, à part mon lance-pierre, je n'ai absolument rien avec moi. J'ai confiance de pouvoir trouver de la nourriture, mais une bouteille d'eau ou des pansements ne seraient pas de trop.

Parlant de nourriture… Mon ventre gargouille bruyamment et je soupire. Il est temps de me trouver à manger, puisqu'une source d'eau semble peine perdue pour ce soir. Il est difficile de distinguer la nuit du jour, dans cette forêt, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie de continuer. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Au moins, l'avantage de cette arène est que si je ne fais pas de bruit, un tribut ne me verra pas avant de littéralement me tomber dessus. Et nous serons probablement aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Du moment que ce ne soit pas le groupe de carrière qui me trouve, je ne suis pas trop en danger. Le bain de sang vient d'avoir lieu ce matin, je doute que les Juges commencent déjà à mettre les mains dans la pâte. Ils vont au moins attendre jusqu'à demain avant d'envoyer catastrophes et mutations. J'espère.

Je m'immobilise, guettant les bruits d'animaux. Je crois qu'il y a des rongeurs, sans aucun doute des insectes et reptiles, mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il pourrait y avoir des oiseaux. Préparant mon lance-pierre, je scrute les alentours et le haut des arbres, essayant de distinguer des mouvements au travers du brouillard. Enfin, je crois en voir un et mon projectile s'envole immédiatement. J'entends un petit cri de surprise et me lève d'un bond.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé un autre tribut.

Lentement, à pas aussi silencieux que possible, je m'avance dans la direction du bruit. La personne peste entre ses dents. C'est une voix aigu, mais pas féminine. Est-ce que ce serait…

– Vamos, dis-je de ma voix la plus calme et douce possible.

Il fait un bond vers l'arrière, me regardant avec de grands yeux effrayés. Doucement, je lève les bras en signe de paix, puis dépose mon lance-pierre. Il a un poignard dans les mains et je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas un des meurtriers du bain de sang. Mais il est si petit, si jeune… Je ne peux pas croire qu'il aurait déjà tué quelqu'un.

– Tu es… le partenaire de Pomeline, dit-il finalement d'une voix tremblante, sans baisser le couteau.

Je prends bien soin de garder une bonne distance et hoche la tête.

– Je viens de voir… qu'elle est morte. Tu étais avec elle ? lui demandai-je.

– C'est un des carrières qui l'a eue.

– Je suis désolé.

– Moi aussi, dit-il faiblement.

Une quinte de toux s'empare de lui et il échappe son arme. Je fais un mouvement vers lui, mais il recule de plusieurs pas, me regardant avec terreur.

– Ça va, Vamos. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je te jure. Juste t'aider.

Aussitôt les mots sortis de ma bouche, je sais que je ne peux pas les reprendre. Pomeline est morte, mais son allié est là, sous mes yeux. Pour elle, pour ses parents… Je dois l'aider.

– J'ai ce qu'il me faut, dit-il après une violente toux.

De la pochette dans sa veste, il sort un inhalateur et l'applique contre ses lèvres, prenant de grandes inspirations.

– Cadeau de sponsor, me murmure-t-il avec un faible sourire quand son souffle est revenu. Très pratique. Je fais souvent des crises d'asthmes.

– Je vois. Tu as de la chance.

Il hoche la tête.

– On peut dire ça. Alors… Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal ?

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? On se sépare, on va chacun de notre côté et tu ne vas pas essayer de me tuer pendant que je pars ?

– Non, je pensais plus… Qu'on pourrait travailler ensemble.

– J'ai rien à t'apporter, dit-il platement. Je sais pas me battre, ni chasser…

– De ce que je viens de voir, tu as des sponsors. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, dis-je avec un petit rire amer.

Un gamin de douze reçoit quelque chose et moi qui ai la côte cassée et pas d'eau ni de nourriture, je n'ai rien. Il y a de quoi se demander à quoi les sponsors peuvent bien penser, parfois. Mais bon, ce sont des gens du Capitole, après tout. Je ne devrais plus être surpris de quoi que ce soit, avec eux.

– Tu es sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il en levant des yeux pleins d'espoir sur moi, me sortant de mes pensées.

– Oui.

– Ok, alors. Ça marche.

– Génial.

On se regarde longuement en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire.

– C'est quoi ton nom ?

– Oris.

– Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Je réfléchis un moment.

– On se cherche à manger.

* * *

On s'installe le plus confortablement possible dans le tombeau, une petite cabane en pierre à moitié sous-terraine où se trouve des pots craquelés devant contenir des cendres d'humains calcinés. Ce n'est pas exactement un endroit chaleureux, mais je me sens plus en sécurité à l'intérieur que dans les bois où n'importe qui et n'importe quoi pourrait nous tomber dessus.

Je suis près de l'entrée et Vamos est recroquevillé dans le coin de plus sombre, grelottant dans sa veste. C'est vrai que la nuit s'est rafraîchie et une couverture aurait été agréable. De plus, l'humidité ambiante pénètre dans nos vêtements jusqu'à nous glacer le sang et les os. C'est froid.

Je croise les bras et regarde l'étrange paysage que compose cette forêt à travers la porte ouverte. Les Juges sont allés forts pour nous mettre inconfortable cette année. Ils tiennent vraiment à nous garder anxieux, si ce n'est paranoïaques.

Je me demande à quels moments j'ai été dans l'écran de télévision de mes parents. Probablement à ma rencontre avec Vamos, ainsi que notre décision de s'installer ici. Et peut-être aussi quand j'ai réussi à assommer un rat noir. Il était presque squelettique, mais c'était mieux que rien. Le manger cru était assez dégoûtant, mais on fait comme on peut pour survivre. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en plantes, mais de ce que j'ai vu, il n'y en a pas tellement ici. Il n'y a que des immenses arbres, des vignes, des lianes, de la terre boueuse et des pierres tombales. Je me demande si les vignes se mangent ? Ça m'étonnerait.

Mes yeux finissent par se fermer et je me laisse emporter par un sommeil léger. Mes rêves ne sont qu'horreurs après horreurs, tellement que je tente tant bien que mal de me réveiller. Je crois entendre un bruissement à côté de moi, et lentement, j'ouvre les yeux.

Vamos se tient au dessus de moi, le poignard prêt à me transpercer le cœur.

* * *

**_Dixie Duncain, 12 ans, District 3_**

Je grimpe l'arbre avec précaution. Il est immense, au moins le double des autres arbres. Sous lui est le seul endroit qui laisse filtrer de la lumière, et du coup il n'y a pas autant de brouillard. Je veux monter tout en haut pour avoir un coup d'œil général de l'arène. J'ai besoin de trouver un point d'eau, et j'aimerais aussi voir si je peux repérer un endroit… sans cette forêt funèbre.

Je monte de branche en branche, et bientôt j'ai dépassé les arbres de tailles normales. Un sourire éclate sur mon visage alors que je sens les chauds rayons du soleil qui me caressent la peau. Je continue toujours plus haut, les branches se faisant précairement minces, mais je suis presque au sommet. Enfin, je m'arrête, regardant autour de moi.

Il y a plusieurs énormes arbres comme celui-ci éparpillés un peu partout dans l'arène, deux montagnes rocheuses à deux opposée, et la colline. Et à deux endroits différents, il y a de grands espaces sans arbre. Je me demande ce qui s'y trouve à la place. J'imagine que je devrai m'y rendre, éventuellement. Mais pour le moment… Je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire, en fait.

Je m'en veux d'avoir laisser Spens derrière. C'est lui qui m'a poussée à partir, disant qu'il ne serait qu'un poids pour moi avec sa blessure, mais il m'avait tout de même promis de me protéger pour le bain de sang. Il est un gentil garçon. J'aurais vraiment dû rester avec lui. Au moins, je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir de la corne d'abondance, car il avait de la difficulté à escalader avec sa blessure. Mais j'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu faire plus.

Je me sens vraiment seule, maintenant. Dans mon district, j'étais toujours entourée des enfants qui me traitaient comme leur chef, leur général. Et sinon, j'étais avec mon père, à lui raconter des histoires idiotes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être seule. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être la plus jeune, la plus faible. C'est un drôle de sentiment à avoir. Et loin d'être agréable.

Je m'installe plus confortablement. Je me sens en sécurité, ici. Je suis probablement la seule qui peut se rendre aussi haut. Aucun tribut ne peut me toucher. Et quelques soient les surprises des Juges, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont dans la forêt. Pas ici.

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis entrée dans l'arène, je me sens bien. Relativement bien.

Tournant la tête, mes yeux percoivent du mouvement sur la colline de la corne. Le groupe de carrières s'y trouve. Ils discutent tranquillement en petites bandes de deux. Ils doivent partir à la recherche de tributs à tuer. Comme c'est charmant.

Je continue de les regarder, confiante qu'ils ne peuvent pas me voir dans les branchages. Finalement, ils descendent du cimetière et pénètrent la forêt, disparaissant de ma vue. Je suis un long moment immobile, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de cette découverte. Mais je sais immédiatement que je dois profiter de l'occasion. Je n'ai ni eau, ni nourriture, ni arme, ni couvertures… Je n'ai rien, je suis sans défense, et j'ai beaucoup moins d'endurance que les tributs plus vieux. Je ne peux pas marcher des jours durant sans eau.

Je dois aller à la corne pendant qu'ils sont partis. C'est peut-être la seule chance que j'aurai, et ça me permettra de prendre mon temps pour trouver un point d'eau. Je peux le faire rapidement, et si ça se trouve, ils ne se rendront même pas compte que je suis passée.

Ma décision est prise.

Je descends lentement de mon arbre, ne voulant pas avoir d'accident. Ça ne serait vraiment pas le moment. Je saute les derniers mètres et atterris au sol avec un bruit sourd, m'éclaboussant les jambes de boues. Je peste un peu. Je me demande si le Capitole filme ces moments, à la caméra. Ça a bien dû arriver qu'un tribut dise des jurons tout en tuant quelqu'un. Pourtant, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Comment font-ils pour qu'on ne le voit pas ? Ou peut-être ai-je une mauvaise mémoire, tout simplement.

Me mettant rapidement en chemin, je traverse la forêt, espérant ne pas tomber sur les carrières. Mais de ce que j'ai vu, ils prenaient à l'ouest, et je suis au nord de la colline. Enfin, je pense que c'est le nord. Je ne sais pas trop, en réalité. Je suis nulle en direction. Ça va donc être _mon_ nord, en attendant.

Je grimpe la colline à toute vitesse, ayant peur qu'un autre tribut n'ait décidé de faire la même chose que moi. Bientôt, je descends agilement les lianes et m'avance dans la corne d'abondance, jetant des regards inquiets autour de moi. Il n'y a pas signe de présence humaine pour le moment, heureusement.

Je prends immédiatement un sac, le remplissant de tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Pas question de perdre du temps ici. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat si vite qu'il va exploser, et je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre mes nerfs plus à vif que le nécessaire. Je finis mon tour rapide de la corne en m'emparant d'un couteau. Il y a toutes sortes d'armes ici, et j'aurais probablement pu en trouver une plus dangereuse, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment les manipuler. Le couteau est simple, classique. Il suffira.

Ayant pris tout ce que je voulais, et après avoir bu une longue gorgée d'eau, je me retourne et cours vers les lianes, question de partir aussi vite que possible. La montée est un peu plus difficile que ce matin à cause du poids supplémentaire, mais j'y arrive tout de même sans trop de problème.

Et j'entends une branche se casser.

Je m'immobilise, les yeux écarquillés. Je suis presqu'en haut. J'entends des voix pas très loin. Elles sont plusieurs. Les carrières sont de retour. Je me laisse glisser silencieusement jusqu'en bas et cherche une cachette avec affolement. S'ils me trouvent, je suis morte.

Finalement, je tombe sur un minuscule trou – il n'y a vraiment que moi qui aurait pu y entrer – dans la paroi du cratère, caché par les lianes. Parfait. Je m'y insère immédiatement, le corps courbé dans une position extrêmement inconfortable. Mais c'est mieux ça que de mourir.

Les carrières arrivent bientôt. Au début, je crois qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, celui au bandage à la main se met à fouiner un peu partout dans le cratère. Ils savent que je suis dans les parages.

La sueur perle sur mon front et ma respiration s'accélère alors que le carrière s'approche lentement de ma cachette. Je tiens le couteau entre mes deux mains, le visage blanc. Faîtes qu'il ne trouve pas ma cachette ! Je vous en supplie, faîtes qu'il ne trouve pas ma cachette…

Il est devant moi, les yeux regardant dans ma direction. Il doit me voir, c'est impossible qu'il ne me voit pas. Mon cœur bat si fort que je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne l'entende pas. Je me prépare à lui sauter à la gorge. Il n'est pas question de mourir sans rien faire.

Mais il s'éloigne, continuant son inspection.

Un soupire m'échappe et je plaque immédiatement mes mains sur ma bouche. Je l'ai échappé belle.

Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

J'attends qu'ils dorment ou qu'ils partent, j'imagine.

* * *

Ma chance se présente enfin en plein milieu de la nuit. Le garçon à la main blessé tient la garde pendant que les autres dorment et il a décidé de monter les lianes afin de faire le tour du terrain.

Je sors immédiatement de ma cachette. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici plus longtemps. Ma vessie est devenue une pression douloureuse et mes muscles sont complètement endoloris. Je suis parcourue de fourmis désagréables et je suis obligée d'attendre d'interminables secondes avant d'avoir un assez grand contrôle de mes muscles pour faire l'escalade.

Rendue en haut, j'aperçois le garçon au loin. Je monte immédiatement dans un arbre. Ma meilleure chance est de m'enfuir pendant qu'il se fait remplacer pour son tour de garde. Courir maintenant jusqu'au cimetière est trop risqué, il va me voir. Les arbres sont espacés, ici.

Enfin, il fait demi-tour pour descendre les lianes. Mes muscles se relâchent soudainement de soulagement et la branche craque sous mon poids. Je m'immobilise, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu, mais je n'ai pas autant de chance que cet après-midi.

Il lève lentement les yeux vers moi, et cette fois je sais qu'il m'a vue. Il commence à ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour réveiller les autres carrières, et je lui saute dessus, la lame de mon couteau pointée directement sur son front.

* * *

**_Greir Redpool, 14 ans, District 5_**

Les coups de canons résonnent.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept.

Ce n'est pas beaucoup, pour un bain de sang. Je me demande si Arawn fait parti des morts. Une partie de moi est triste à l'idée, mais l'autre espère presque que c'est le cas. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à le tuer. Je l'aime bien, Arawn. Ou peut-être est-ce plutôt : je l'aimais bien. Mais je crois que je préfèrerais qu'il soit encore en vie. C'est triste, de penser qu'il n'existe plus. Qu'il n'est que du néant, maintenant.

Pour le moment, donc, je vais assumer qu'il est encore en vie. Ça me garde de meilleure humeur. Un peu.

Je bifurque à nouveau. Je suis complètement perdue et je n'ai aucune idée de quelle direction serait la mieux. Le but est de trouver de l'eau, mais… Comment savoir où il y en a, dans cette arène ? Parfois elle est souterraine, parfois en hauteur, parfois elle est une rivière, d'autres fois un lac. Et une année, il n'y en avait nulle part sauf dans les provisions de la corne d'abondance, obligeant les tributs à y retourner et à affronter les carrières afin de survivre. Cette année-là, les Jeux ont été relativement courts.

Je n'ai pas rien fait, pendant les préparatifs dans le Capitole. J'ai passé presque mes nuits complètes à visionner les anciens Jeux afin d'en apprendre le plus possible sur la façon de penser des juges. Car contrairement aux autres, je ne les avais jamais vraiment suivis, dans mon district. Je passais mes journées dans ma cabane et Elmo, le seul connaissant mon oasis, ne m'a jamais forcée à les regarder. Il a beau être un Pacificateur, je crois qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les Hunger Games.

Je m'étire longuement, les muscles fatigués, les pieds douloureux et la gorge sèche. En plus, mon ventre gargouille. Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision de fuir le bain de sang, mais je regrette tout de même de n'avoir rien sur moi. Puisque l'arène est une forêt – une forêt absolument macabre, oui, mais une forêt tout de même –, il doit bien y avoir des trucs à manger. Plantes, petits animaux, insectes s'il le faut. Le réel problème est l'eau et les couvertures. Je n'ai aucune idée de si la température va baisser beaucoup pendant la nuit, et en plus avec les arbres, pas moyen de savoir à quel moment de la journée on se trouve. S'endormir et mourir d'hypothermie est un danger bien réel.

Continuant mon chemin, je m'empare d'une assez grosse branche qui traîne à mes pieds. Je ne la vois que parce que je tombe presque au sol à cause d'elle. Je la regarde quelques instants, pensive. Elle pourrait faire une bonne arme. C'est toujours mieux que rien. Je cherche à tâtons pour une roche afin d'aiguiser mon bout de bois. C'est pas mal, un pieu. Léger, et puis ça transperce bien.

Tout en m'avançant au hasard dans l'immense forêt embrumée, j'aiguise mon pieu improvisé, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je me tiens aux aguets, qui sait si un tribut n'est pas dans les parages, en haut d'un arbre, ou bien à quelques mètres de moi, masqué par le brouillard. Il y a de quoi devenir folle. Heureusement pour moi, je le suis déjà un peu, je connais le sentiment. Il ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Enfin, le pieu est aiguisé comme je le souhaite. Contente du résultat, je le lève devant mes yeux et appuie un doigt contre la pointe pour le tester. Et je m'écrase au sol, le visage en plein dans la boue et le pieu à quelques millimètres à peine de distance. Je déglutis. Je l'ai vraiment échappé belle.

Il y a un grognement rauque juste à ma gauche.

Un couinement de terreur m'échappe et je me remets debout avec précipitation, regardant sur quoi je suis tombée.

J'aurais dû dire sur qui, en réalité. C'est le garçon qui m'a aidé à me servir d'un arc. Celui du district trois. Il est en mauvais état, le visage blanc et les yeux vitreux. Apparemment, il n'a même pas l'énergie de se lever. Sur sa cuisse se trouve une horrible entaille de laquelle du sang et du pus découlent en petits filets gluants. Je place une main sur ma bouche devant l'aspect horrifiant de la blessure. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il ait l'air à moitié mort.

Je commence à reculer lentement alors qu'il tourne la tête vers moi. Mais dès que je croise ses yeux, je sais que je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Il a quelque… de spécial. Il respire la bonté et la confiance. S'il m'avait trouvée dans la même situation, j'ignore comment je le sais, mais je suis persuadée qu'il m'aurait aidée, lui.

– Hey, dit-il faiblement alors que je m'agenouille à ses côtés. Tu es la petite du cinq. Greir, non ?

Je hoche la tête.

– Tu viens m'achever ? demande-t-il sans grande émotion sur son visage.

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête.

– Toujours aussi peu bavarde. Alors quoi, tu veux rire de moi un bon coup et m'abandonner à mon sort ?

Je secoue à nouveau la tête négativement, pointant sa jambe.

– Tu vas m'aider ?

Je hoche la tête et commence à écarter les pans poisseux de son pantalon pour observer la plaie de plus près.

– T'es vraiment pas comme les autres filles, toi, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. J'essuie avec un pan de ma veste les contours, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

– C'est pas beau, hein ?

Je ne réagis pas, ne voulant pas le paniquer. La blessure est grave. Si ça continue, il va bientôt mourir, vidé de son sang ou par une infection.

– Alors, est-ce qu'on est en alliance, là ? me demande-t-il, probablement pour se changer les idées.

Je penche la tête, réfléchissant à sa question. Le sommes-nous ? C'est vrai que si je l'aide et qu'il s'en remet, il serait un bon allié. Et puis, je lui fais confiance, va savoir pourquoi. Il semble sympathique, et il peut probablement se battre un minimum. S'il survit. Je hoche la tête.

– Génial, murmure-t-il avec un sourire.

Se yeux se ferment et je touche son pouls précipitamment. Toujours en vie.

Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe et j'entreprends de panser sa plaie du mieux que je le peux en lui arrachant des bouts de son tee-shirt. Qu'il ait froid est moins important que la perte de sang, pour le moment. Quand j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je m'assieds à côté de lui, mon pieu fermement dans les mains, et entreprends de monter la garde. Qu'il le veuille ou non, c'est moi qui le protège. Il est ma responsabilité, maintenant.

* * *

– Notre alliance ne va pas durer longtemps si ça continue, dit Spens en riant.

Mais il est sérieux, et on le sait tous les deux. Sa fièvre empire et il tremble de froid malgré qu'il doive faire entre vingt et vingt-deux degrés Celsius et qu'il porte sa veste et la mienne.

J'entends un bruissement. Levant les yeux, j'aperçois le cadeau tomber du ciel.

Un parachute.

Je me lève d'un bond et l'attrape en vol, l'ouvrant avec des gestes impatients. Spens me regarde, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Moi aussi, j'espère que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin. J'espère que c'est un parachute pour Spens.

À l'intérieur se trouve une petite boîte métallique et des pansements en tissus. J'ouvre immédiatement la boîte. C'est un genre de crème graisseuse. Du baume pour la plaie. Un énorme sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres et je me tourne vers Spens.

– Alors ?

Je lui montre le continu en sautillant pratiquement et un sourire soulagé apparaît sur son visage. Il est sauvé. Levant la tête vers le plafond de feuille, je pose une main sur mon cœur, remerciant silencieusement le sponsor qui nous aide. Je m'occupe immédiatement de Spens, faisant un travail maladroit mais efficace. Si c'est bien l'un des fameux remèdes miracles du Capitole, il devrait aller beaucoup mieux bientôt.

On entend alors l'hymne des Jeux. Levant les yeux, nous voyons enfin le visage des morts de la journée. J'expire longuement, ne m'étant même pas rendue compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration, quand je constate que le visage d'Arawn n'apparaît pas à l'écran. Il est sain et sauf.

La première journée dans l'arène est terminée.


	31. Que de surprises

_Hellooo people !_

_Et oui, nouveau chapitre ! :') J'espère que vous allez aimer, comme d'habitude. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'angoisse avant de poster chaque chapitre ^^' J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. À partir de maintenant, à la fin de chapitre chapitre, je vais mettre les tributs confirmés encore vivant et les alliances. On m'a aussi demandé de mettre les morts, mais sans vouloir vous déprimer... Bah ils sont morts, on n'a plus trop besoin de savoir ce qui leur arrive._

_Merci pour vos généreux commentaires, et merci à ceux qui ont envoyés des parachutes, sauvant ainsi peut-être la vie de tributs :D J'ai dépassé les 300 reviews, je n'en reviens pas ! \o/ Je vais répondre à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici :_

_J'ai eu un commentaire d'un __Guest__ (son message commençait pas YOUPI ! Bon, je crois que c'est Leorette, mais vu que je suis pas sûre... T.T) : Merci énormément pour ton commentaire et pour corriger mes fautes ;) C'est dur de toutes les voir. Pour envoyer un parachute, si tu as un compte, tu peux me contacter par MP pour poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Sinon, c'est simple. Toutes les informations sont sur le chapitre : Notes d'auteures : IMPORTANT. Tu me dis ce que tu veux envoyer, je t'enlève les points. Et c'est fait._

_À __Nadjia__ : J'ai trop éclaté de rire aux dernières remarques de Silver et Yohan. Wais, la mort lui réussit pas on dirait. Et d'amener les esprits de Silver et Alto... :D XD J'adore ! Sérieusement, j'ai trop ri tout le long ! Et la remarque d'Alto de pouvoir réfléchir en silence... XD C'est trop lui ! Enfin, j'espère... Nan, je peux pas te dire maintenant. Je ne te dirai au prochain chapitre. Merci énormément pour cette review hilarante._

_À __GoDistrict359__ : Premièrement, ton pseudo m'intrigue. Deuxièmement, merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour Dixie, elle se trouve en haut d'un arbre et il est juste en dessous. Elle a un couteau à la main, et quand il l'aperçoit, elle se laisse tomber de l'arbre sur lui avec l'intention de lui planter le couteau dans le front. Voilà comment elle le menace :) Wais, les petits se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds XD. _

_À __Anonymette__ : Mon dieu, merci pour tous les compliments, c'est vraiment touchant :3 En effet, les juges sont cruels. C'est dans la description de leur job, :P Et donc, par cela tu me traites de cruelle, non ? T'en fais pas, je le prend totalement comme un compliment :')_

_À __JS__ : Bon, on a déjà parlé, mais merci du commentaire :D Wais, un ver géant est un ennemi digne de ce nom, je ne peux pas le nier, XD._

**Question 12: Pensez-vous que vous seriez capable de juger correctement le caractère d'un autre tribut, si vous étiez dans l'arène ?**

_Moi je crois que non, XD. Je serais totalement paranoïaque et je serais incapable de m'allier avec quelqu'un._

_Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'arène**

_Que de surprises  
_

* * *

_Jour 2**  
**_

**_Fir Rollo, 18 ans, District 11_**

– Comment va ton œil ? demandai-je pour casser le silence spectral de la forêt.

Wren relève la tête avec surprise. Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment. Je me demande souvent ce qui lui passe par la tête. Parfois il se comporte comme un gamin de quatorze ans, mais d'autres fois il est si colérique et sérieux que ça en devient effrayant. Je peux bien voir qu'il a vécu des expériences horribles, mais il refuse d'en parler. Refuse de discuter toute émotion, en fait.

– Comme un charme, répond-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il caresse délicatement le cache-œil en cuir noir qui recouvre son œil perdu avec fierté. C'était un cadeau du ciel – c'est le cas de le dire – que de recevoir du baume, des pansements et de quoi faire des points de sutures juste quand on entrait dans la forêt. Ainsi, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Silver s'est occupée de son œil. Le cache-œil était au fond du parachute, une petite touche agréable, puisque Wren aurait très bien pu survivre avec seulement les pansements. Il était heureux, disant que ça le fait paraître plus dangereux, comme ça. « Blessure de guerre ! » s'est-il exclamé, comme si la perte d'un œil ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Je me demande vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête, parfois.

– On arrive bientôt, tu crois ? me demande-t-il avec une moue ennuyée.

C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'action, depuis le bain de sang. Nous n'avons fait que marcher, marcher et marcher. Je ne m'en plains pas, personnellement. Je préfère encore m'ennuyer que courir pour ma vie. Mais je peux comprendre le sentiment de Wren. Il n'est pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Silver semble d'humeur de plus en plus exécrable. Les deux m'en veulent car je n'ai pas tué le carrière du quatre. Ça nous aurait fait un ennemi en moins, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un sans défense. Et il l'était, couché au sol, pas d'arme en main.

– Si ça se trouve, il n'y a rien, bougonne Silver.

– Ça vaut toujours la peine de vérifier, rétorquai-je. Nous avons de l'eau et de la nourriture dans nos sacs, mais ça ne va pas nous durer éternellement. Nous devons au moins trouver une source d'eau d'ici là.

– On sait, on sait, dit Wren en envoyant valser un caillou de son pied, s'éclaboussant par la même occasion de boue. Foutue forêt qui ne finit jamais…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ils deviennent insupportables, tous les deux. À croire que je suis le seul adulte, ici. On continue notre chemin en silence. En sortant du cratère de la corne, nous avons aperçu un endroit qui semblait dégagé, sans forêt. Nous avons donc décidé d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Il y en avait un autre dans la direction opposée, mais ça nous aurait demandé plus de temps, et puis nous avions vu plusieurs tributs aller dans cette direction. Autant se tenir loin du danger tant qu'on le peut.

– Je vois de la lumière ! s'exclame Silver avec excitation.

Wren et moi regardons dans la direction qu'elle pointe avec espoir. En effet, beaucoup plus loin, la forêt semble s'éclaircir. Wren se met immédiatement à courir dans cette direction, nous faisant un signe de la main enthousiaste.

– Attend ! On ne sait pas ce qui s'y trouve !

Silver place sa main sur mon épaule avec un sourire.

– On n'a qu'à protéger ses arrières.

Je soupire et prends la faux attachée dans mon dos. Silver a une arbalète dans les siennes, qui se trouvait dans l'un des sacs. Elle ne sait pas vraiment s'en servir, mais c'est mieux que rien. Wren n'a aucune arme, mais il est bon à éviter les coups, alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour lui. Et après son œil, je sais aussi qu'il ne risque pas de s'effondrer pendant un combat à cause d'une blessure. Il est résistant.

Nous suivons ses pas et le rejoignons rapidement. Il s'est arrêté à l'orée de ce qui ressemble à une clairière… paradisiaque. L'herbe est verte, les fleurs colorées et épanouies, les fruits charnus et juteux, le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Des papillons, abeilles, coccinelles, etc., se promènent dans cette espace magnifique qui semble être un cercle parfait, un peu plus grand que celui de la corne d'abondance. Et au centre de cela se tient un immense arbre, le plus haut et large que nous ayons vu jusqu'à maintenant. Un cerisier. Ses fleurs, de magnifiques pétales roses, flottent dans cet endroit avec un parfum suave. Si je me souviens bien, elles sont aussi appelées des sakura. Les cerisiers que nous cultivons sont bien différents dans notre district, car ce type ne donne pas des fruits mangeables. Ils sont purement ornementaux. Mais si beaux…

Nous restons longtemps bouche-bées devant ce paysage de rêve. Finalement, Wren secoue la tête et s'avance, prenant bien soin de n'écraser aucune fleur ou plante. Silver et moi le suivons, incapable de réfléchir aux dangers que cet endroit pourrait receler. Tout est si beau, si enchanteur…

– Hey, regardez, c'est quoi ça ? nous pointe Wren en direction de l'arbre.

– Un cerisier, répondis-je.

– Je sais ! Je parle de ce qui se trouve en dessous. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça ressemble à…

– Des tombes, finit Silver pour lui. Oui, je les vois.

On s'avance afin de mieux les distinguer et Silver plaque une main sur sa bouche alors qu'on réalise ce qu'elles sont.

– Est-ce que… commence Wren avec incrédulité. Est-ce qu'il y en a le nombre que je crois ?

– Vingt-trois. Il y a vingt-trois tombes.

– Les sales connards de juges…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop enragé pour continuer. Je comprends son sentiment.

– Il y a un truc écrit sur celle-ci ! s'exclame Silver en s'approchant encore plus. Eevi… Hayse. C'est pas… ?

– Elle est mort au bain de sang !

On regarde les tombes, atterrés. Les juges se moquent de nous ou quoi ? Ils ont mis vingt-trois tombes dans un cercle parfait autour du cerisier, et apparemment, ils y inscrivent même nos noms une fois qu'on meurt ?! Si ce n'est pas complètement macabre, je ne sais pas ce qui l'est.

Wren jette son sac au sol avec colère et lance un regard noir au ciel.

– Vous vous amusez bien, hein ? lance-t-il d'une voix forte. Ça doit être drôle, de nous faire des tombes pour nous rappeler qu'un seul de nous pourra sortir. C'est génial, vraiment. J'adore.

– Calme-toi, lui dit Silver doucement.

Je hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas le temps d'en vouloir aux juges. D'abord, il faut survivre. Je regarde le cerisier, essayant de me changer les idées. Il est bien plus grand et large qu'un arbre de son espèce habituel, les juges ont dû le modifier génétiquement. En son centre, je crois distinguer… quelque chose.

– Vous voyez ça, dans l'arbre ?

Silver tourne son regard, inspectant elle aussi le drôle de…

– Un nid, dit-elle, me battant d'une demie seconde. C'est un nid d'oiseau.

– Il est énorme, souffle Wren avec surprise. Quel genre d'oiseau aurait un nid pareil ?

– Un oiseau dangereux, rétorquai-je immédiatement. On devrait partir.

– Tu veux rire ? Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dedans ! s'exclame Wren en traversant les tombes sans leur accorder un regard de plus.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ça recommence.

Il grimpe facilement le tronc et s'arrête au niveau du nid, nous faisait un signe rassurant de la main pour nous dire que tout va bien. Silver tient fermement son arbalète, prête à agir dès que nécessaire, et je m'avance sous l'arbre avec ma faux, me préparant aussi à l'action. S'il y a un nid, il y a un oiseau dans les parages, et qui sait quand il reviendra.

– Hey, il y a des œufs ! Trois œufs. Ils sont énormes, le quart de ma taille, me dit Wren. Tu penses que je peux en prendre un ?

– Mauvaise idée, dis-je immédiatement, espérant qu'il m'écoutera, pour une fois.

– Mais s'il nait et que c'est nous qui nous en occupons, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire un allié intéressant, non ?

– Et s'il nait et te bouffe la tête, tu fais quoi ?

– Bah je meurs.

– Hilarant.

– Je trouve.

– Fais donc ce que tu veux, dis-je en soupirant. Mais tu comprends bien que sa mère va probablement venir à nos trousses, n'est-ce pas ?

– Quoi, t'as peur ? Allez, ça pourrait toujours nous servir, qui sait.

Il me rejoint finalement, l'œuf dans les mains.

– C'est là qu'on apprend que tu as vraiment cinq ans.

– Et c'est là qu'on voit que tu en as quatre-vingt, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

– Les gars, je vois…

Un hurlement résonne dans mon dos et je me retourne d'un bond, juste à temps pour voir un énorme oiseau noir – il doit faire un bon trois mètres de hauteur – s'envoler à toute vitesse, Silver prise dans ses serres aiguisées. Wren et moi échangeons à peine un regard que nous partons à courir à toute vitesse. Il n'est pas question que le monstre s'enfuit avec notre alliée. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Wren fourrer l'œuf dans son sac. Mais ce n'est pas le temps de discuter cela.

On doit sauver Silver avant tout.

* * *

**_Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1_**

– On l'a perdue.

– Ne dis pas ça ! On va la retrouver !

– Ça fait déjà une heure, et on ne peut même pas voir le ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de plus ?

– Tu veux abandonner, peut-être ? gronde la voix avec colère.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je te demande juste qu'on y réfléchisse rationnellement, deux secondes.

Je m'avance à petit pas, content pour une fois de la présence du brouillard. Ainsi, je peux prendre les deux garçons par surprise. Ils semblent complètement affolés et je peux utiliser cela à mon avantage. C'est le temps de me venger pour mon entaille au visage que le type noir m'a fait. J'ai l'impression qu'ils cherchent la fille de leur petite alliance, la partenaire de district du gamin. Peu importe, une de moins me donne plus de chance de les battre.

Ils me tournent tous les deux le dos. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attaquer par derrière, j'ai même plutôt tendance à trouver que c'est lâche, mais contre deux adversaires, et deux aussi forts que ceux-ci, je crois que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autre choix. Me considérant assez proche, je passe immédiatement à l'attaque. Le noir d'abord, c'est lui qui à l'arme. Le gamin se retourne dans un geste de colère et son œil – je me demande s'il a perdu l'autre durant le bain de sang – s'écarquille alors qu'il me voit charger.

– FIR !

Je continue tête baissée. Même si j'ai perdu l'élément de surprise, je peux les avoir. L'arme pointée vers le type qui commence à se retourner, la faux en main, je m'apprête à administrer un coup fatal. Ma lame est à quelques centimètres à peine de son torse.

Et elle s'envole de mes mains, se plantant dans le sol un peu plus loin.

– ARGH ! s'écrie le gamin en secouant son poing, qu'il vient de frapper contre mon épée pour dévier la trajectoire.

Je m'écarte immédiatement de plusieurs pas, me mettant hors de portée de l'arme du noir. Les deux sont maintenant tournés vers moi. Lentement, millimètres par millimètres, je tente de me déplacer vers mon épée. Les deux me regardent comme en chiens de faïence, prêts à m'attaquer dès que je fais le moindre geste brusque.

– On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec lui, grogne le garçon. Attaque-le qu'on puisse résumer notre recherche.

– C'est un carrière, lui rétorque son allié.

– Je sais ça ! Mais c'est toi qui à l'arme !

Je suis entièrement d'accord lui, en ce moment c'est moi qui ai un clair désavantage. Si j'avais un poing américain, je ne dirais pas, mais à mains nues… Disons que je suis plutôt content que ma réputation de carrière me donne un air d'invincibilité. Je préfèrerais qu'il continue de douter jusqu'à ce que je puisse récupérer mon épée.

– Fir ! le presse le garçon.

Je profite de la distraction dans laquelle ils se trouvent pour sauter en direction de l'arme, me relevant d'une roulade immédiatement, épée en main.

– Et c'est reparti, soupire le garçon. Il n'y aurait pas moyen que tu nous laisses ? On est un peu occupés, là.

– Pas vraiment, non, dis-je d'une voix grave.

Il hausse les épaules et lève les poings, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

– Allons-y, alors.

Le type noir me charge immédiatement et je bloque son attaque sans trop d'effort. Sur ma gauche, je vois le garçon s'approcher et tente de lui donner un coup de pied. Il fait un bond vers l'arrière et son allié en profite pour me faire une jambette. Déséquilibré, je recule et baisse ma garde. Le gamin me donne un coup de pied à la main, tentant de me désarmer. Je vois le coup venir et change l'arme de main, mais une douleur me prend soudainement à l'épaule droite, et en baissant les yeux je vois mes vêtements se tâcher de rouge. Je recule d'un pas et la faux s'enlève de mon corps, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

J'envoie mon épée vers le noir, lui faisant une bonne entaille au bras. Le gamin s'avance vers moi, prêt à m'attaquer à nouveau, et je me retourne précipitamment, me mettant à courir. C'est la deuxième fois que je m'enfuis du noir et mon orgueil en prend un coup, mais c'est mieux que de mourir. Je ne suis pas de taille contre eux avec ma blessure qui gicle le sang à chacun de mes mouvements.

– On le suit ? dit la voix du garçon.

– Non, Silver est notre priorité, lui répond le noir.

– Comment va ton…

Puis je suis assez loin pour ne plus les entendre. Je continue d'avancer, ne voulant pas leur retomber dessus, mais je me rends soudain compte que je n'ai plus mon sac. Je grogne de frustration. Je l'avais laissé plus loin afin de les affronter les mains libres. Quel plan de génie. Avec cette forêt où tout se ressemble, je n'ai aucune idée de comment le retrouver.

Au moins j'ai mon épée, mais elle ne va pas me servir à grand-chose si je meurs au bout de mon sang. J'avais des pansements dans le sac, en plus. Et de l'eau, et des vivres. C'est mal parti.

* * *

Je m'écrase finalement contre une tombe, complètement épuisé. Ça fait des heures que je marche, mais je ne sais pas très bien où je tente d'aller. Je marche, c'est tout. Ma blessure est de plus en plus douloureuse et j'ai perdu tellement de sang que je suis étourdi en permanence. Des frissons me traversent et ma gorge est douloureusement sèche. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais mourir comme ça, le deuxième jour dans l'arène. C'est pathétique. Qu'est-ce que mon district doit penser de moi, en ce moment ? Et Brynn… Mon père adoptif, le seul qui n'ait jamais cru en moi. Je vais le décevoir, lui aussi. Je me croyais mieux que cela, pourtant.

J'ai été idiot, j'ai laissé mon arrogance me donner trop confiance. J'aurais dû savoir qu'ils étaient trop dangereux ensemble. Le noir a eu un dix et le gamin un onze. Même distraits, il faut les attaquer avec prudence. Foncer tête baissée n'est pas la solution.

J'entends soudain un craquement et lève les yeux. Une fille se tient à quelques mètres, elle semble chercher quelque chose. J'agrippe mon épée et tente de me relever, mais je n'en ai plus la force. Elle m'aperçoit enfin et a un sursaut de recul avant de comprendre l'état dans lequel je me trouve.

Elle m'observe longuement, hors de portée de mon épée. Elle n'a rien sur elle, mais elle ne semble pas particulièrement en mauvais état. Je tente de me souvenir de qui elle est, mais pas moyen. Je ne peux pas dire que je portais très attention aux autres tributs, durant les entraînements.

Finalement, un sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres et elle s'avance de quelques pas, s'accroupissant devant moi pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

– Es-tu mourant ? me demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je considère la question un moment.

– Je crois, dis-je finalement.

– As-tu soif ?

– Oui, répondis-je sans essayer de comprendre où elle veut en venir.

– Et tu n'as rien pour panser ta plaie.

Je ne réponds pas, elle ne semblait pas poser une question.

– Es-tu quelqu'un qui tient sa parole ?

– Oui.

– C'est ce que je pensais, dit-elle avec un sourire triomphal. Sinon, tu te serais allié avec les autres carrières, non ? Mais tu as préféré être seul, car tu n'aimes pas leur fourberie.

Je hausse les épaules, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Elle peut bien penser ce qu'elle veut.

– Je sais où trouver de l'eau et j'ai de quoi guérir ta blessure.

Je reste à nouveau silencieux. Je n'ai même pas l'énergie de vouloir comprendre où elle veut en venir.

– Si je te sauve, vas-tu me protéger des carrières ?

Je lève un sourcil.

– Je sais me battre, dit-elle doucement, mais toute seule, je n'ai pas grande chance. Si on travaille ensemble, on peut s'entraider et durer plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression que tu es du genre à combattre avec honneur. La trahison ne semble pas ton truc. C'est pareil pour moi. Et puis, après avoir reçu cette blessure, qui à mon avis vient d'un autre tribut, tu ne penses pas que ça prouve mon point ? C'est dur, faire les Jeux seul.

Elle a un bon point. Et si j'accepte, je vis – pour le moment. Ça vaut bien la peine d'essayer. Si elle me voulait mort, elle aurait pu me tuer depuis longtemps.

– Pourquoi pas, dis-je finalement.

Elle sourit.

– Moi c'est Laurel.

– Wade.

– Enchantée. Bon, et si on s'occupait de te guérir ? J'ai trouvé une super cachette pas loin d'ici. Tu vas voir, ça vaut le coup d'œil. Tu n'as pas peur de te mouiller, j'espère ?

* * *

**_Vamos Herriot, 12 ans, District 7_**

Je me lève silencieusement, certain qu'il s'est enfin endormi. À pas de loup, je m'avance, le poignard brandit. Mes mains tremblent légèrement, mais rien d'incontrôlable. Après avoir tué Pomeline, je ne croyais pas que je pourrais réussir à nouveau.

J'avais tort, il semblerait.

Je tente de contrôler ma respiration et passe une jambe par-dessus le torse d'Oris, me préparant à passer à l'acte. Je sais que je dois le faire. Tôt ou tard, il me trouvera inutile et il me tuera. Je n'ai pas le choix. N'est-ce pas ? Ce sont les Hunger Games, je dois tuer. C'est moi ou lui. Moi ou eux. Il faut le faire.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je baisse lentement mon arme. Et il ouvre les yeux.

J'ai un sursaut, mais essaie tout de même de le transpercer. Mon poignard s'abaisse et il se relève brusquement, me faisant revoler plus loin. L'arme m'échappe des mains et rebondit à plusieurs mètres. Je me mets debout d'un bond et lui aussi. Pendant de longues secondes, nous nous observons sans bouger, attendant un mouvement de l'autre.

– Sale gosse, tu… commence-t-il à dire en faisant un pas vers moi.

Je me décide finalement à prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui au corps à corps, il est bien plus grand et fort. J'entends un bruit métallique derrière moi et remonte à toute vitesse les marches du tombeau. Ses pas retentissent derrière moi et je sais qu'il me poursuit. Enfin dehors, j'espère pouvoir rapidement disparaître dans le brouillard. Mon souffle est haletant, mais heureusement, je ne fais pas une nouvelle crise.

Une douleur me traverse soudain alors que mon propre poignard se plante dans mon mollet. Je manque de m'écraser au sol mais me force à continuer mon chemin. Je dois survivre ! Pas question que je sois tué maintenant ! Pas après ce que j'ai fait à Pomeline ! En claudiquant, je continue ma course. Et enfin, je ne l'entends plus derrière moi.

Je m'écrase au sol, à bout de souffle. Je sens mon asthme recommencer et sors mon inhalateur, prenant une longue bouffée. Finalement, je regarde mon mollet sanglant. Ça va faire mal. Je déchire des pans de mon tee-shirt d'avance, puis je pose une main tremblante sur la poignée de l'arme. D'un coup sec, je l'arrache, plaquant mon autre main sur ma bouche pour bloquer le hurlement qui veut sortir. J'attache immédiatement les bandes sur ma blessure afin d'arrêter le sang de couler.

Baignant dans ma sueur, je soupire. Je l'ai échappé belle. Peut-être que j'aurais dû rester avec lui, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu m'aider. Mais il avait déjà abandonné Pomeline avant même que les Jeux ne commencent. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

Je reste longtemps assis, essayant de reprendre de l'énergie. J'ai mangé avec Oris plus tôt, mais je n'ai toujours rien bu et ma gorge est plus que sèche. Je tente de déglutir et me dis finalement que c'est mieux de ne pas. Ça ne fait que me rappeler à quel point elle est sèche.

Finalement, je me décide à me mettre en route. Qui sait si Oris est toujours à ma rechercher. Je ne tiens pas trop à retomber sur lui. D'une démarche difficile, j'avance dans la sinistre forêt, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement. L'avantage d'être blessé, c'est qu'au moins j'ai encore mon arme. Faut être positif, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avance de quelques pas… Et soudainement, il n'y a plus de sol sous moi et je tombe.

La chute est courte et je touche un sol de terre, roulant sur quelques mètres. Je regarde mon corps, étonné d'être encore en vie et en un morceau. Puis j'observe l'endroit où je me trouve.

On dirait un genre de… tunnel sous-terrain. Il est complètement rond et assez grand pour que je m'y déplace debout. Levant les yeux, je constate qu'il est impossible pour moi de remonter. C'est beaucoup trop haut et les parois sont relativement lisses.

Je soupire. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je mis encore ?

Me résignant, je décide d'explorer le tunnel, question de trouver une autre sortie. D'une moue dégoûtée, je me rends compte que j'ai marché sur un mille-pattes. Observant les parois de plus près, je me rends compte qu'elles grouillent de créatures souterraines. Ça va être bien, je le sens.

Je me déplace avec précaution, essayant d'éviter les bêtes qui m'entourent. Une araignée me tombe dessus et je la secoue avec précipitation. Je me demande si mes parents me voient, en ce moment. Ma mère doit être horrifiée de me voir dans un endroit si… peu hygiénique.

J'arrive finalement à une jonction. J'ai trois chemins possibles. Je me demande vraiment ce qui a créé ses tunnels. Les juges, bien sûr, mais… Comment ils font des trucs pareils ? Je me demande si ces tunnels font l'arène au complet. Peut-être même qu'ils passent sous la corne d'abondance ? Et j'espère vraiment qu'il y a une autre sortie quelque part. Je n'ai pas trop envie de mourir ici. Et si jamais un sponsor veut m'envoyer un parachute, est-ce qu'il peut me parvenir ? Ça doit… J'espère.

Je décide finalement de continuer tout droit. Bientôt, je me rends compte que les tunnels vont dans tous les sens, partout. C'est un incroyable réseau. Certains montent, certains descendent. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Et déroutant. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais retrouver mon chemin.

Pendant des heures, je marche, complètement perdu. Je tente toujours me prendre les tunnels qui montent, espérant qu'ils me ramèneront à la surface. Pas de chance là-dessus. Heureusement, manquer d'air ne semble pas être un problème jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui me rassure dans la certitude qu'il doit y avoir une autre sortie que le trou par lequel je suis tombé. En espérant que je la trouve un jour. Si possible, avant de mourir. Ça serait vraiment bien.

Je me demande quelle heure il est rendu, maintenant ? Des tributs sont-ils morts ? Est-ce que je peux entendre les coups de canons, ici ? Et si j'y meurs, est-ce qu'un hovercraft peut venir récupérer mon corps ?

Est-ce que je vais vraiment mourir ici ?

Peut-être que je le mérite, après tout. Je suis un tueur. Et je m'apprêtais à commettre mon second meurtre il y a seulement quelques heures. Je ne l'ai pas très bien pris, en tuant Pomeline. Mais par la suite, je n'ai pas éprouvé tant de remord. Il faut croire que tuer un être humain n'est pas si difficile. Ou peut-être que le problème est avec moi ? Ce n'est pas normal, à douze ans, d'être si calme dans une telle situation. Si ?

Oui, ça me paraît plutôt anormal.

J'ai alors l'impression de sentir un courant d'air sur ma peau. Est-ce que je l'imagine ? Je redresse les épaules et m'immobilise, espérant contre toute attente qu'une sortie soit proche.

Un nouveau courant d'air.

Un énorme sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres et je me mets à boiter aussi vite que je le peux en direction de mon salut. Le tunnel s'élève de plus en plus et ma respiration devient haletante alors que j'accélère encore le pas, courant presque. Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, que je puisse sortir ! Que je puisse survivre !

Je le vois enfin. Le bout du tunnel. Il monte brusquement, mais la pente est assez courte pour que je puisse tenter de l'escalader. Je m'y précipite, regardent les branches des arbres avec soulagement. Je n'aurais jamais cru être content de voir cette forêt maudite, mais je suis absolument extatique.

Je commence immédiatement à grimper, m'accrochant aux racines des arbres qui dépassent de la terre et tentant d'ignorer les créatures rampantes qui s'accrochent à moi. Finalement, après un dernier effort, je me hisse sur la terre boueuse mais ferme. Enfin libre. Aussi libre que je puisse l'être dans cette arène, du moins.

Je saute presque sur place de joie.

Et un couteau m'érafle la joue, se plantant non loin derrière moi. Tournant la tête avec surprise, mes yeux tombent sur le groupe de carrières qui se tient à quelques mètres de moi.

Merde.

* * *

**_Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4_**

Il y a un cri et je me lève d'un bond, le javelot en main. Mizar et Maelys sont tout aussi rapide à la détende. Alto a les yeux ouverts, mais il se contente de nous regarder nous précipiter à l'extérieur. J'examine notre territoire, me demandant ce qu'il s'est passé. Hammil faisait son tour de garde, il a du tomber sur un tribut. Ou bien une mutation des juges. Tout est possible, dans cette arène.

Nos questions ont rapidement une réponse alors qu'Hammil descend les lianes et nous rejoint, une expression de rage intense sur le visage. En l'observant avec plus d'attention, je me rends compte qu'un côté de son visage est ensanglanté et… qu'il n'a plus d'oreille droite. Je retiens un sursaut de dégoût et me rends à sa rencontre avec Mizar.

– Que s'est-il passé ? lui demande mon partenaire.

– C'est cette foutue môme, la petite blonde ! Elle m'a coupé l'oreille !

– Elle est où ? demandai-je, me préparant à grimper les lianes. Tu l'as-tué ? Je n'ai pas entendu de canon.

– J'aurais bien aimé ! lance-t-il avec colère. Elle s'est enfuie. Je l'ai immédiatement poursuivi, mais quand je suis arrivé au bout des arbres, elle avait complètement disparu. Je te jure, une seconde elle était là, et l'autre, pouf !

– Ça va ton oreille ? s'inquiète Mizar.

– _Ça va l'oreille_ ?! Elle est plus là, l'oreille ! Si je l'attrape, la sale gamine, elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

– Comment elle t'a eu, de toute façon ? demande Maelys en s'approchant tranquillement.

Alto se tient non loin derrière elle. Comme à l'habitude, les deux sont inséparables. Ils commencent vraiment à m'énerver, à toujours se parler en chuchotant. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont essayer de nous tuer dans notre sommeil d'un moment à l'autre. J'aurais voulu dire que Maelys est celle qui m'inquiète le plus, mais en fait, c'est Alto que je trouve dangereux. Il n'y a pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment.

– Elle était cachée en haut d'un abri comme une saloperie de singe…

– On a compris, le coupe-t-elle. Tu t'es fait avoir par une gamine de douze ans qui ne sait même pas se battre.

Hammil lui lance un regard meurtrier et je lève les mains pour essayer de les calmer. J'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce que je fais, depuis qu'on est entrés dans l'arène. M'assurer que tout le monde est à son affaire, qu'on a un plan, qu'il n'y a pas de chicane. J'aimerais bien que Mizar m'aide un peu plus, mais il passe presque tout son temps avec Hammil, son nouveau meilleur ami.

– Laisse-moi m'occuper de ta blessure, dit Mizar d'une voix calme.

– Bonne idée, dis-je en hochant la tête. La nuit n'est pas encore finie, autant dormir un peu plus. Demain, on va partir à la chasse comme prévu. La fille a disparu, ça ne sert à rien de la chercher partout en ce moment.

– Quoi, vous allez la laisser s'échapper ? s'exclame Hammil en repoussant la main de Mizar qui tente de l'entraîner vers les équipements.

– C'est qu'une fillette, Hammil. Elle n'est pas notre plus grande compétition. Ceux qu'on cherche, ce sont Wade et l'alliance de Fir et des deux autres. C'est eux, notre priorité. Compris ?

Hammil baisse les épaules et se renfrognent, se laissant enfin traîner par Mizar.

– Depuis quand elle prend les décisions… marmonne-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je fais la sourde oreille. Ce n'est pas que je veux être la chef, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et de préférence quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas contrôler par ses émotions comme lui. Je me tourne vers Maelys qui hoche la tête sans que j'ai rien à dire. Elle grimpe immédiatement les lianes, des lunettes pour voir dans le noir sur le nez. Elle prend le prochain tour de garde. Alto me sourit calmement et retourne se coucher sans rien dire. Je suis son exemple, ignorant les grognements de douleur d'Hammil et les chuchotements de Mizar.

* * *

Mon partenaire fait un dernier salut de la main à Maelys et Alto qui ont décidé de rester derrière pour surveiller les provisions. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? Alto ne peut pas se battre, alors c'est compréhensible, mais Maelys est une carrière. C'est son rôle de chasser les autres tributs. En même temps, elle n'a tué personne au bain de sang. Peut-être en a-t-elle été incapable ?

Une moue de dégoût me traverse. Ce n'est pas que tuer ne m'a rien fait ressentir. C'était difficile, et je m'en suis voulue. Mais je dois gagner, et je suis prête à faire ce qui est nécessaire pour. Il semblerait que Maelys n'a pas autant de volonté, et c'est ce qui la rend faible. Pour le moment, elle reste utile, car elle sait tout de même très bien se battre. Et Alto nous sert avec son intelligence. Mais tôt ou tard, il faudra que nous débarrasser de ces deux là. Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

– On prend quelle direction ? demande Mizar quand on s'arrête en haut de la colline.

– Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Par là, pointe Hammil, au hasard j'en suis persuadée.

Je hausse les épaules. Pourquoi pas. Il y a probablement des tributs dans toutes les directions et il n'y a pas moyen de savoir où nos proies principales sont allées. On suit donc Hammil qui avance d'un pas décidé, prêt à faire gicler le sang. Et avec surprise, je me rends compte que moi aussi, je suis excitée, que moi aussi, j'ai hâte. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de moi avant les Jeux, mais j'ai… _envie_ de me battre. De tuer. J'ai envie d'être dans l'action.

Un frisson me parcourt. Je me souviens de mon questionnement, dans la salle de lancement. Quelle Eta Galloway ressortira de cette arène, au juste ? À quel point aurais-je changé, à la fin de ses Jeux ?

– Ça va ? me demande Mizar avec un sourire sympathique.

– Oui, ça va, répondis-je doucement.

Mizar est un bon garçon, étrangement. Il tue s'il le doit, mais je crois que contrairement à Hammil et moi, ça le répugne. Il n'est pas heureux d'être ici, loin de là. Et je crois qu'il se préoccupe réellement de notre groupe. Qu'il ne veut pas nous voir mourir. Qu'il… nous considère comme des amis peut-être, même. Je penserais probablement la même chose de lui, dans une autre situation. Mais ici… Il n'est pas question de m'attacher.

Nous avançons dans la forêt à pas de loup, espérant tomber sur un tribut, ou même plusieurs. Hammil inspecte le sol attentivement, espérant y distinguer des pas, mais la boue fait disparaître toute trace. Alors nous marchons au hasard, inlassablement. Nous allons bien finir par tomber sur quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas ?

C'est drôle, je croyais qu'être une carrière me garantirait de l'action dans l'arène. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai que dans les années passées, les groupes de carrières passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se promener dans les arènes à la recherche de tributs. De temps en temps, une fois toutes les dizaines d'heures, peut-être, ils tombaient sur un tribut et le massacraient. En fait, la plupart du temps, ils ne faisaient rien d'intéressant.

Je ne sais pas trop si j'espère que ce soit pareil pour nous ou non. J'aimerais un peu plus d'action, mais si elle est donnée par une mutation ou une catastrophe des juges, je n'ai pas trop envie. Je préfère attaquer qu'être attaquée. Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que nous marchons, j'espère tout de même qu'on va bientôt tomber sur un tribut.

J'entends soudain du bruit un peu plus loin et arrête les garçons en levant une main. Mizar sort lentement un couteau de sa ceinture et suit mon regard. À quelques mètres de nous, un petit garçon – il a douze ans, si je me souviens bien – est en train de s'extirper d'un énorme trou dans le sol. Dès qu'il est debout et relativement immobile, Mizar lance son projectile, qui érafle méchamment la joue du garçon.

Ce dernier tourne vers nous un regard surpris et effrayé. Je commence immédiatement à courir vers lui, suivit des deux garçons. Et le gamin saute à nouveau dans le trou, disparaissant de notre vue. Je m'arrête de justesse au rebord et considère nos options.

– On descend, grogne Hammil, avide de se battre.

C'est le premier tribut sur qui on tombe. Si on ne le chasse pas, les habitants du Capitole ne seront pas contents, et donc les Juges non plus. Et se mettre les Juges à dos n'est pas la meilleure idée, ici. Je hoche la tête et Hammil saute immédiatement dans le trou, bientôt imité par Mizar et moi.

Les tunnels sont sinistres et nous suivons les traces du gamin, qui sont encore visibles sur le sol. Hammil nous devance, un sourire aux lèvres. Il semble vraiment s'amuser. Alors que la sueur commence à parler sur mon front de la course prolongée, je me rends compte que moi aussi, je souris. J'ai un petit pincement de frayeur sur la personne que je deviens, mais il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Les parois se mettent alors à vibrer et gronder. On entend un hurlement qui s'interrompt au bout de quelques secondes. Hammil s'arrête brusquement à un embranchement et je lui fonce presque dessus, prise dans mon élan. Un canon retentit. Il se retourne et m'attrape violemment le bras, me forçant à courir dans la direction opposée. Mais j'ai le temps de voir une énorme gueule blanche pleine de crocs et une main humaine – une petite main d'enfant sans corps – tomber au sol, avant de courir de toute la force de mes jambes.

* * *

**_Arawn Eogan, 17 ans, District 5_**

Je tire sur la corde d'un mouvement devenu morne par l'habitude et la Veuve me rejoint rapidement. Ça me fait encore bizarre de la traîner avec une corde attachée à sa taille, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle a arrêté de hurler depuis longtemps, mais elle n'a absolument aucune réaction à rien. Les yeux vides, elle regarde droit devant elle, le corps rigide et tendu. Quoique je fasse ou dise, elle n'a aucune réaction. La tirer par la main était impossible, puisque je dois garder ma barre métallique dans une main et un sac dans l'autre. Alors j'ai passé une corde autour de sa taille à un bout et autour de ma taille à l'autre, afin qu'elle me suive sans que j'ai à y mettre trop d'effort.

Au moins, elle n'est pas envahissante, bruyante, ou… quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs. Parfois, j'en viens même à oublier sa présence. Ce n'est pas si mal. Et puis, heureusement que j'ai pris le sac que son partenaire avait ramassé, car il contenait des choses bien plus intéressantes que le miens, notamment plusieurs bouteilles d'eau. Si je ne l'avais pas, je serais en train de mourir de soif en ce moment même. Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas si mécontent de m'être retrouvé avec la Veuve.

– Tu sais, j'ai une petite amie, dis-je à la fille zombie derrière moi sur le ton de la conversation. Elle s'appelle Katri. Elle n'est pas la première, mais elle est la première sérieuse. Tu vois le genre ?

Je n'attends pas de réponse, bien sûr. J'ai simplement besoin de me changer les idées, de briser le silence oppressant de la forêt. Et au moins, avec elle, je suis sûr de ne pas être interrompu. Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment écouté non plus, mais peu importe.

– Elle est jolie, Katri. Pas la plus jolie fille de mon district, mais jolie. Je te parie que si elle m'écoute en ce moment, elle a envie de me frapper derrière la tête, dis-je avec un petit rire. J'aime bien la taquiner, elle réagit toujours beaucoup. Toi aussi tu as un petit ami, non ? Il me semble me souvenir de ça, à ton entrevue. J'espère qu'il n'est pas jaloux que je m'occupe de toi.

Je m'arrête en me rendant compte que le sol monte de plus en plus. Ça commence même à être essoufflant. Je lève les yeux et constate que je suis aux pieds d'une colline, comme celle de la corne, mais sur laquelle la forêt continue. En haut, je crois apercevoir deux immenses arbres. Il y en a plusieurs un peu partout, plus grands que les autres. Ils sont très éparpillés, mais il y en a. Si je monte sur cette colline et que j'escalade un des arbres, peut-être que j'aurai une meilleure vue de l'arène qu'à la corne. Ça veut la peine d'essayer.

– On va grimper pour un bout, la Veuve. Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, dis-je en constatant son manque de réaction. Parfait, allons-y !

Je fais la montée lentement, prenant bien soin de ne pas m'épuiser, et faisant aussi attention aux bruits environnants. Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé, de toute manière.

Je reprends mon monologue, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et m'ennuyant un peu.

– Je ne sais pas si tu as des bons parents, mais c'est tout le contraire pour moi. Mon père est un joueur compulsif qui est persuadé que je ne suis pas son fils biologique et ma mère est une prostituée parce qu'elle _aime_ coucher avec les hommes. Ah, et elle a un problème d'alcool, aussi. Tu vois le genre ? Alors disons que mon enfance n'a pas été des plus heureuses… Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je te raconte ça. En plus, si ça se trouve, le Capitole au complet écoute aussi… Je sais pas, j'imagine que j'ai envie qu'on me connaisse un peu avant ma mort. Pas que je veuille mourir, mais bon, je me fais pas énormément d'espoir.

Je soupire et me décide finalement à me la fermer. Ça ne mène vraiment à rien. Ça ne fait que me rendre plus déprimé, et en plus je dois paraître totalement narcissique de parler de moi comme ça. Je suis plutôt content de ne pas pouvoir entendre ou voir ce que les gens pensent de moi, en ce moment. Et que la Veuve soit complètement en traumatisme. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne va rien se rappeler de tout ça, quand elle s'en remettra. _Si _elle s'en remet. Je commence fortement à en douter.

Qu'est-ce que je fais, si elle reste dans cet état ? Je continue de la traîner, attachée à moi, dans une arène où des jeunes armés veulent ma peau ? Ouais, génial comme plan. Je vais attendre encore un peu, voir ce qu'il se passe. Quand le temps sera venu, je pourrai prendre une décision.

On atteint enfin le haut de la colline. J'attache la Veuve à une branche, afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas, et j'escalade l'arbre. Je suis vite rendu assez haut pour avoir une bonne vue de l'arène. À ma grande joie, j'aperçois un lac pas très loin de là où nous sommes, à peut-être deux ou trois heures de marche. Il y a aussi un point rose dans la direction opposée. Le lac est plus intéressant, mais je pourrais toujours aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette tâche de couleur vive dans ce paysage absolument sobre.

Remarquant le soleil qui commence à baisser, je me décide à aller voir le lac demain matin. Je crois que c'est mieux d'y aller alors qu'il fait jour. L'arène me rend inconfortable, durant la nuit. Je préfère être terré quelque part que de m'y promener. Lentement, je redescends de l'arbre. La Veuve est exactement là où je l'ai laissée, le regard toujours vide. Avec un soupir, je sors les couvertures de nos sacs et la couche sur le sol afin que nous dormions. La nuit dernière j'ai monté la garde, mais je suis mort de fatigue ce soir. Il va falloir que je prenne mes chances car j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.

– Ça serait vraiment bien si tu pouvais reprendre tes esprits bientôt, dis-je à la Veuve comme parole de bonne nuit.

Fermant les yeux, je m'endors presque immédiatement.

* * *

L'air circule mal, mon cou est douloureux. Je tente de tousser, mais je me rends compte que j'en suis incapable. Qu'est-ce que… ?

J'ouvre les yeux, rencontrant ceux – fous – de la Veuve. Ses mains sur ma gorge, elle serre de toutes ses forces, essayant de toute évidence de m'étouffer. Je me débats immédiatement, m'emparant de ses mains pour les détacher. Battant des jambes, je réussis finalement à la renverser. Ses mains me lâchent brusquement et je prends de grandes goulées d'air avec reconnaissance.

Toussant plusieurs fois, je me tourne vers la fille qui vient à peine d'essayer de me tuer. Elle est recroquevillée sur le sol, en train de sangloter, les bras autour de sa taille. Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'attaquer, je m'immobilise dans mon geste, incapable de faire du mal à une créature si… pitoyable.

– Yohan… dit-elle d'une voix déchirante.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et caresse ses cheveux. Elle n'a absolument aucune réaction, perdue dans sa douleur.

– Shh, murmurai-je doucement. Tout va bien, shh. Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé pour Yohan.

Elle lève vers moi des yeux larmoyants. Pendant un instant, son regard est incompréhensif, perdu. Puis elle sourit.

– Yohan, dit-elle en se relevant. Oh, Yohan… Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas mort.

Je la regarde, interdit. Mais de quoi elle parle ?

– Yohan… Tu m'as manqué !

Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle m'embrasse fougueusement, passant ses bras autour de mon cou qu'elle tentait d'étrangler deux minutes plus tôt.

* * *

_Vos pensées sur ce chapitre ? :') (Oui, on va savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Laurel, je vous le promets)_

_Liste des tributs vivants :_

_District 1 : Maelys Slane et Wade Elphinstone_

_District 2 : Hammil Combe_

_District 3 : Dixie Duncain et Spens Sperkilt_

_District 4 : Eta Galloway et Mizar Lockhearst_

_District 5 : Greir Redpool et Arawn Eogan_

_District 6: Oris Vermann_

_District 7 : Laurel Wellwood_

_District 8 : Nayad Perthshire_

_District 9 : Silver Ivory et Wren Keene_

_District 11 : Fir Rollo_

_District 12 : Alto Naysmith_

_Alliances :_

_1) Maelys, Hammil, Eta, Mizar, Alto_

_2) Spens et Greir_

_3) Arawn et Nayad_

_4) Wade et Laurel_

_5) Wren et Fir_


	32. Souterrains et cachettes

_Salut salut !_

_Le chapitre sort enfin ! Mais bon, je vous avais prévenu que je publierais moins souvent à partir de l'arène. (quoi, je ne l'avais pas fait ? ...euh... désolée ?)_

_J'espère que vous allez toujours autant aimer, mon dieu, j'ai toujours l'impression que ce que j'écris n'est pas intéressant. C'est même plus drôle. Vous me stressez, avec vos attentes d'excellents chapitres ! (bon, pas tant que ça, mais quand même un peu ^^'). Enfin, j'ai vraiment été heureuse des compliments plus qu'élogieux que j'ai reçu pour mon le dernier chapitre, et je les prends comme les plus délicieux bonbons au monde, je vous l'assure. (je suis une bouche sucrée)_  
_ Et j'ai aussi beaucoup ris en me rendant compte que certains d'entre vous vous répondez par review, XD. _

_Mes réponses aux reviewers sans compte :_

_Un impatient : ...XD. Contente de savoir que tu veux la suite, j'écris aussi vite que je le peux. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais... J'ai une vie à l'extérieur de l'écriture. (si, si, je t'assure)_

_JS : Yup, Karma's a bitch (je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit... mais ça sonne tellement cool :D)  
_

_GoDistrict359 : :( Mais Wade est si... Wade... :P Nah, mais tu aimes qui tu veux, y'a aucun problème. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je vais faire avec le/la gagnant(e). Mais, oui, c'est sûr que je vais faire un genre d'épilogue. Je ne sais juste pas quoi exactement. Mais tu peux être sûr(e?) qu'on va savoir ce qui lui arrive._

_Anonymette : Merciii :D Pour envoyer quelque chose à Greir et Spens, ils reçoivent déjà de l'aide, donc pour le moment tu peux garder tes points ^^ Au cas où que tu n'aies pas vu la review de Palma._

_Shaiva : Et bien la suite est là :3 Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche :D  
_

_Nadjia : Je sais que tu n'as pas laissé de commentaire, mais je tenais à te dire : Je suis désolée d'avoir tué Vamos, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déprimée =S  
_

**Question 13: Aimeriez-vous que deux tributs puissent gagner ces Jeux ? Si oui, lesquels ? Si non, pourquoi ?**

_Et sinon, pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic se nommant Sacrifiés: la première Expiation, qui est... sur la première Expiation (je sais, surprenant) en collaboration avec Sorcikator, qui est aussi JS ^^ Elle n'est pas en 24 POVS comme cette fic, mais plutôt 2, puisque nous avons chacun un tribut. Pour le moment, il n'y a que le prologue, mais les deux moissons devraient bientôt être postées.  
_

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'arène**

_Souterrains et cachettes  
_

* * *

**_Mizar Lockhearst, 16 ans, District 4_**

– COURREZ ! crie Hammil en s'enfuyant à toute vitesse, déjà plusieurs mètres devant nous.

– QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QU'ON FAIT, IMBÉCILE ?! s'exclame Eta avec colère.

Je garde le silence, préférant conserver mon énergie le plus possible. Risquant un coup d'œil derrière moi, j'accélère encore la cadence à la vue des crocs acérés dégoulinants de bave du ver. Mais cette quoi ce monstre qui se promène dans des tunnels sous l'arène ? Je déteste franchement les Juges, là.

– Abandonnez les sacs ! nous instruit Eta, le faisant elle-même.

Je suis son conseil, sachant que nous allons courir bien plus vite sans. Le ver nous suit à la trace et ce n'est pas le moment de s'encombrer d'un poids inutile. Hammil s'obtempère lui aussi. Nous ne gardons que nos armes. Il tourne brusquement à gauche et nous l'imitons. Derrière nous, je crois entendre un grognement. Les parois se mettent à nouveau à vibrer et je manque de perdre mon équilibre. À ma droite, la terre disparaît brusquement et la gueule béante du ver se referme. En plus c'est lui qui crée les tunnels ?!

Eta crie et s'enfarge sur une racine. Hammil et moi nous emparons immédiatement d'un bras chacun et recommençons à courir. J'ai les poumons en feu mais il n'est pas question de s'arrêter. Hammil marmonne d'une voix mécontente et je crois entendre des insultes envers les Juges et le monstre, ou un truc du genre.

Le ver est presque sur nous et j'entends Eta gémir doucement. Nous prenons un tournant et arrivons dans… un cul-de-sac. Sans avoir trop le choix, nous allons jusqu'au bout, Hammil s'écrasant presque sur la paroi. Eta nous tire brusquement les mains et je me tourne dans sa direction. Elle pose un doigt devant sa bouche, nous intimant au silence. Je hoche la tête, essayant de contrôler ma respiration.

Le ver est à un mètre à peine de nous, il s'est arrêté. En regardant ses énormes yeux, je comprends la commande d'Eta. Elle croit qu'il est peut-être aveugle. Ça fait du sens, en fait. Il vit dans les souterrains et il n'a probablement jamais vu la lumière du jour. Et ses yeux n'ont pas d'iris ni de pupilles, ils sont simplement… bruns.

Je reste complètement immobile, espérant, priant même, pour qu'Eta ait raison. Les secondes passent avec une lenteur insupportable. Eta me tient la main dans une étreinte de fer et j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai bientôt plus la sentir. Mais il n'est pas question de la lâcher, elle me soutient autant que je le fais pour elle.

Puis brusquement, le ver avale la terre, disparaissant dans un nouveau tunnel. Eta s'effondre, m'entraînant dans le mouvement. Hammil expire bruyamment, les yeux encore écarquillés. Je détache doucement ma main d'Eta et souris à mes deux alliés – amis, si je peux même me le permettre.

– On l'a échappé belle, grogne Hammil, un sourire en coin.

– Vraiment ? rétorque Eta avec mauvaise humeur. J'étais convaincue qu'on était dans son ventre.

Ils se fusillent du regard et j'aide Eta à se relever. Elle me remercie doucement.

– On fait quoi maintenant ? dis-je après une longue minute de silence pour nous remettre de nos émotions.

– On marche, répond Hammil en haussant les épaules.

Eta lève les yeux au plafond.

– Oui, génial comme plan. On n'a aucun moyen de retrouver la sortie, on a perdu nos sacs et on risque de tomber sur un ver qui veut nous bouffer à tout moment.

– T'as une meilleure proposition, peut-être ? Rester ici et attendre de crever ?

– Calmez-vous tous les deux, dis-je lentement. Hammil a raison, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de marcher et espérer trouver une sortie dans ces tunnels.

– Génial, marmonne Eta.

* * *

– Je vais pisser, dit Hammil sombrement.

Il s'éloigne immédiatement, prenant un tunnel adjacent pour être hors de vue. Eta pouffe soudainement de rire et je me tourne vers elle avec surprise.

– Quoi ?

– Rien, c'est juste… Je l'imaginais les pantalons baissés alors que le ver apparaît devant lui. La gueule qu'il ferait, quand même.

J'ai un sourire amusé en imaginant moi aussi la scène, mais je ne peux empêcher le frisson de peur qui me parcourt en repensant au fait que le ver pourrait être n'importe où dans ses tunnels, à n'importe quel tournant, prêt à nous avaler tout cru. Eta aussi reprend son sérieux.

– Ça fait déjà une bonne dizaine d'heure qu'on marche, commente-t-elle. On doit être dans le milieu de la nuit, maintenant. Ne pas manger n'est pas très problématique, mais on a besoin d'eau.

Je hoche la tête. La situation n'est vraiment pas idéale. Qui aurait cru que les carrières seraient ceux sans ressource.

– Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une sortie bientôt, dis-je doucement pour nous rassurer tous les deux.

– Vous parlez dans mon dos ? dit Hammil en nous rejoignant.

– C'est notre passe-temps favoris, répond Eta.

– Super, j'adore être le centre de l'attention.

Il sourit avec innocence et je lui frappe l'épaule. Nous nous remettons en chemin d'un pas fatigué. Nous n'avons pris aucune pause depuis ce matin et ça se fait sentir.

– J'ai mal aux pieds, marmonne Hammil au bout de longues minutes de silence.

– Tu crois que c'est pas le cas pour nous ? rétorque Eta avec mauvaise humeur.

– Non, j'étais persuadé que vous étiez des robots. On en apprend tous les jours.

– Calmez-vous tous les deux…

Je soupire intérieurement. Ils ont plus ou moins cette conversation depuis que nous avons commencé notre marche. Hammil se plaint car il n'aime pas le silence et qu'il a besoin de parler, et Eta se met en colère. Et moi je suis pris entre les deux à faire le médiateur. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'on sorte enfin d'ici.

Nouveau silence interminable, alors qu'on traverse tunnel après tunnel, tous aussi semblables les uns que les autres. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un immense labyrinthe sans sortie. L'odeur est nauséabonde et les créatures souterraines grouillent partout autour de nous. À certains endroits, on peut deviner ce qui semble être de la bave de l'immense gueule du ver. C'est vraiment un endroit charmant où passer ses journées.

– Vous avez remarqué qu'on voit clairement, ici ? dis-je à voix haute.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? me demande Eta.

– On est dans des tunnels souterrains. Normalement, il ne devrait y avoir aucune lumière qui filtre, non ? Et pourtant, on n'a aucun problème à voir ce qui nous entoure… répondis-je pensivement.

– Une erreur des Juges, tu crois ?

Hammil s'esclaffe.

– Ça serait franchement drôle quand même, qu'ils fassent une erreur pareille. Ils sont combien à travailler sur cette arène ? Au moins une quinzaine de têtes pensantes, et c'est sans compter les techniciens qui suivent les ordres…

Il rit de plus belle, et bientôt Eta et moi nous joignons à lui. C'est vrai que c'est assez honteux si c'est vraiment un oubli des Juges. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup mieux, puisque nous ne nous en étions pas encore rendu compte.

Notre rire escalade en fou rire incontrôlable. L'anxiété du moment avec le ver et notre situation actuelle s'extériorise enfin. Chaque fois que nous échangeons un regard, nous repartons encore plus fort. Hammil se tient bientôt les côtes et Eta est appuyée contre une paroi.

– J'ai mal aux joues, dis-je difficilement.

Eta me regarde en ouvrant la bouche, mais elle semble à bout de souffle. Ça fait tant de bien, d'enfin rire, que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter. Il n'y a rien de drôle à tout cela, mais si j'arrive à en rire quand même, je veux en profiter.

Et brusquement, il fait noir.

– C'est pas vrai… dit Hammil d'une voix plaintive, son rire envolé.

Je lève les mains, mais je ne peux même pas les voir. C'est la noirceur totale.

J'entends un énorme soupire.

– Il _fallait_ que tu nous partages ton observation, Mizar, dit Eta.

* * *

_ Jour 3_

**_Silver Ivory, 17 ans, District 9_**

Le vent siffle à mes oreilles et la vue est époustouflante. Si je n'étais pas dans une situation si précaire, prise dans les serres d'un corbeau géant, je crois que je pourrais même apprécier l'expérience. L'adorer, qui plus est.

Mais le fait reste, je suis dans un danger de mort indiscutable, avec un oiseau probablement carnivore qui m'amène je-ne-sais-où. Je me trouve étrangement calme dans cette situation, et j'ai l'impression que c'est parce que je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas nier le fait que je suis à des centaines de mètres du sol et que je vais probablement mourir dans les prochaines minutes, mais…

Un corbeau géant est en train de me transporter dans ses serres, et il m'a prise d'un genre d'oasis rose où se trouvaient ses œufs – géants eux aussi. Je ne sais pas… Tout ça me semble tout de même un peu… _ridicule_.

Un petit rire m'échappe et j'ai envie de me gifler. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de prendre tout ça à la légère. Il faut croire que la désinvolture de Wren est contagieuse.

Wren et Fir. Ils doivent me chercher, en ce moment même. Je ne vois pas trop comment ils pourraient m'aider, mais c'est touchant de savoir qu'ils s'inquiètent probablement. Remarque, si ça se trouve, ils m'ont complètement abandonnée en se disant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de me sauver. Mais c'est une pensée beaucoup moins agréable, alors je préfère me concentrer sur l'espoir qu'ils sont à ma poursuite.

Je regarde le sol qui défile sous moi. Si jamais je survis, je me serai au moins faite une bonne idée de l'arène. Il y a un lac vers la gauche, il faudra que je retienne son emplacement. À ma grande surprise, la corne d'abondance n'est pas au centre mais plus vers le nord. Mon nord, du moins. Et droit devant moi… La montagne rocheuse.

Pourquoi ne serais-je pas surprise si le corbeau avait l'intention de me lâcher au dessus de cette montagne, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun arbre pour amortir ma chute ?

L'urgence de la situation semble enfin s'enregistrer dans mon cerveau et ma respiration s'accélère. J'inspecte les serres de l'oiseau, tente de me dégager de son emprise. Je préfère encore tenter la chute sur la forêt que sur la roche. Les deux sont probablement mortelles, mais l'une indiscutablement plus que l'autre.

Je me rends alors compte que j'ai toujours mon arbalète dans les mains. Je prends une flèche, et avec toute la force que je peux utiliser dans une position pareille, je l'enfonce dans la serre de l'oiseau. Je l'entends… faire un bruit que je crois être associé avec la douleur, et souris avec satisfaction. C'est ça, souffre, gros tas de plume.

Je recommence le manège plusieurs fois, son emprise sur moi semblant s'affaiblir de plus en plus. Finalement, je me sens glisser lentement vers le bas. Fermant les yeux, je me prépare à la chute. Ça va faire mal. Je vais peut-être mourir.

Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Je n'entends que le sifflement du vent contre ma peau, pour la première fois, il me paraît… tangible.

Puis je percute le premier arbre, traverse les branches. L'une d'elles me fouette le visage sans aucune pitié, mais c'est le moindre de mes soucis. Je me prépare à l'impact, prie pour ne pas mourir, pour ne pas briser tous les os de mon corps.

Et je touche finalement une surface étrangement élastique. J'ouvre les yeux, étonnée. Je suis encore dans les branches des arbres. Donc pas sur le sol. Je tente de m'asseoir, mais me rends compte que j'en suis incapable. Est-ce que je me suis blessée sans m'en rendre compte ?

Je veux lever les mains, mais c'est tout autant impossible. Fronçant les sourcils, je regarde mon corps. Non, mes muscles me répondent bien, mais… J'ai l'impression que je suis… collée.

Je baisse les yeux sur le dit sol et me rends compte que je peux voir au travers. Je suis à une vingtaine de mètre du sol, et je crois… que je suis dans une toile d'araignée.

Une toile d'araignée géante. _Évidemment_.

Je me débats immédiatement, essayant de détacher mes membres. Je suis reconnaissante à la toile d'avoir amortie le choc, mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à rencontrer sa créatrice. Du tout, en fait.

Mes efforts ne font que m'embourber encore plus dans les fils visqueux et collants. Je retiens une grimace de dégoût et soupire avec découragement. J'ai même réussi à me prendre les cheveux dedans et je me peux plus relever la tête. J'arrête de bouger, sentant que ça ne m'amènera à rien de bon. J'ai toujours l'arbalète dans une main, mais je n'ai plus de flèche. Qu'est-ce que je serais prête à donner pour en avoir une en ce moment, question de couper cette foutue toile.

Je ferme les yeux, calme ma respiration.

Tout va bien, je suis encore en vie. Pour le moment.

Wren et Fir sont probablement à ma recherche. Sauf qu'ils sont peut-être à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, et qu'en plus, ils ont peut-être pris la mauvaise direction.

Il n'y a pas de signe d'une araignée. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Ok, me remonter le moral ne fonctionne pas. Je soupire à nouveau. Dire qu'il y a seulement quelques minutes, je blaguais avec les gars comme si de rien n'était. En leur présence, j'arrive presque à oublier les Jeux. Plus j'apprends à les connaître, plus je m'attache à eux. Je redoute maintenant leur mort avec une angoisse insupportable.

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de m'inquiéter pour eux. C'est moi qui suis en danger. Je suis vraiment malchanceuse, quand même. Passer d'un corbeau géant à une araignée géante, c'est ridiculement effrayant.

Est-ce que mon père regarde, en ce moment ? J'espère qu'il s'en veut pour tout ce qu'il m'arrive. J'espère qu'il souffre le martyr tous les jours, au moins autant que moi. J'espère qu'il me demande pardon dans ses rêves, qu'il regrette sa décision de devenir un Pacificateur. Qu'il pleure.

Et pourtant… Il me manque, juste un tout petit peu. Il a été toute ma vie pendant si longtemps. C'est dur de vouloir le couper ainsi. J'étais si en colère suite à la moisson, mais maintenant que je suis ici, dans l'arène… Je regrette ses mots rassurants, ses baisers sur mon front, ses étreintes maladroites. Il reste mon père, quoi qu'il ait fait.

Je suis perdue, je dois bien l'avouer. J'en veux à mon père, mais je rêve aussi d'être capable de lui pardonner. J'en veux aux habitants de mon district, mais je peux en même temps comprendre leur façon d'agir. J'en veux au Capitole… Non, je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur ma haine envers ceux-là. Et puis, il reste Wren et Fir. Je ne veux pas mourir, loin de là. J'ai l'intention de gagner les Jeux. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent. J'ai envie qu'eux aussi, ils gagnent.

Je soupire. Je me retrouve prise dans une toile d'araignée géante et je me questionne sur mes intentions futures. Le plus probable est que je vais mourir bientôt dans le ventre d'une araignée. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de tout remettre en question maintenant.

* * *

Je sursaute en entendant un canon résonner dans le silence de la forêt, me réveillant du sommeil léger dans lequel j'étais tombée. Je me demande qui est mort ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Wren ou Fir. J'espère vraiment, vraiment que ce ne sont pas eux. Ça serait bien si c'est un des carrières.

Levant les yeux, je peux apercevoir un petit bout de ciel. Le soleil est haut. Ça fait donc une journée complète que je suis dans cette toile. J'ai soif, j'ai faim. Le temps commence à être long et j'en viens presque à espérer que quelque chose va se passer. N'importe quoi.

C'est évidemment ce moment que choisit une énorme araignée pour apparaître dans mon champ de vision, à deux ou trois arbres de distance. Elle avance délicatement sur ses toiles, avec ses huit longues pattes, son corps noir poilu et ses nombreux yeux qui semblent fixés sur moi et seulement moi.

Je déglutis difficilement et me remets immédiatement à me débattre, sachant très bien que ça ne sert à rien. Mais je dois essayer quelque chose, aussi inutile que cela puisse être. L'araignée s'approche toujours, et à bout d'option, je me mets à crier de toutes mes forces. Je hurle les noms de mes alliés, je crie à l'aide, je supplie. Je fais le plus de tapage possible, espérant un miracle.

L'araignée est bientôt sur moi.

* * *

**_Dixie Duncain, 12 ans, District 3_**

Je m'enfonce dans l'eau avec plaisir et un long soupir de soulagement m'échappe. Qui aurait cru que je pourrais me sentir assez détendue et en sécurité pour prendre un bain dans l'arène ? Je masse mes muscles endoloris et me nettoie les cheveux et le visage doucement. L'eau est étrangement chaude et je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis un long moment.

Me laissant flotter sur le dos, je regarde le plafond de granite à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être tombée – littéralement – dans cette grotte. Un moment je courrais, essayant d'échapper au carrière qui me criait après, enragé, et la seconde d'après je tombais dans un trou et atterrissait douloureusement sur le sol de roche. Heureusement que j'avais volé des lunettes de visions nocturnes, sinon j'aurais été dans le noir complet.

Au début, j'ai crains d'être prise au piège ici. Mais en inspectant bien l'endroit, j'ai découvert plusieurs passages qui vont dans différentes directions. J'en ai seulement exploré un ou deux, mais j'ai l'intention de tous les essayer, au cas où je doive m'enfuir rapidement.

Mais vraiment, la meilleure surprise a été ce lac souterrain, grand d'une trentaine de mètres, et si profond que je ne me suis pas encore rendue au bout. De toute manière, je ne sais pas très bien nager, donc je reste sur les rebords. J'ai passé la nuit à observer le lac afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun monstre y résidant, ce serait bien le genre des Juges. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas pu résister.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ma chance. J'ai maintenant de l'eau potable, un abri secret que personne d'autre ne connait, et des provisions après mon vol à la corne. Je ne manque de rien. Je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici toujours, les Juges n'aiment pas quand nous ne sommes pas en déplacement, mais je devrais tout de même avoir un ou deux jours de répit. Et je ne vais pas dire non à cette occasion.

Je sors lentement du lac, frissonnant au contact de l'air plus que froid. Le lac est chaud, mais la grotte en elle-même est très fraîche et humide. Je me rhabille rapidement, toujours inconfortable à l'idée que des caméras soient sur moi en ce moment. Je sais que les moments déshabillés des tributs ne sont jamais montrés à l'écran, mais je reste tout de même gênée.

Fouillant dans mes affaires, je sors une mince couverture, ainsi qu'un petit matelas gonflable. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je m'étends, ayant l'intention de prendre quelques heures de sommeil. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, mais je sais que je suis ici depuis au moins une quinzaine d'heures, et je n'ai pas pu dormir depuis. J'avais trop peur que quelque chose ne soit caché ici et je refusais de croire qu'un endroit sécuritaire existe dans l'arène. Mais j'ai l'impression que pour le moment, tout ira bien.

* * *

Je me réveille frigorifiée et claquant des dents. La couverture jusqu'au menton, je me recroqueville, refusant de quitter mon sommeil largement mérité. Mais il fait froid, beaucoup trop froid, et je suis obligée de me lever. Les frissons me parcourant sans pitié, je saute sur place, espérant me réchauffer. Si je veux dormir ici, il va me falloir plus de couvertures. Mais le seul endroit où je sais pouvoir en trouver est à la corne, et je ne suis pas prête à y retourner.

Autant découvrir les différents passages, voir où ils mènent. Le couteau dans les mains et un petit sac de provision sur le dos, je m'engage dans celui à ma gauche, qui semble monter plus que les autres. La plupart vont en descendant, mais celui-là monte, alors il me rend curieuse.

Je dois m'y déplacer à genou et le sol est plus qu'inconfortable, mais j'ai été dans de pires situations. Je monte lentement, aux aguets d'un son suspect. Le tunnel devient encore plus étroit et je dois continuer en rampant. Je commence à être plus anxieuse, j'ai peur de me retrouver coincée, ou encore de tomber sur un monstre et d'être incapable de me défendre.

Je sens quelque chose dans mon cou et sursaute violemment, me cognant la tête. Je peste et le son se répercute tout autour de moi. Passant une main sur ma peau, j'attrape une petite araignée. J'ai un rire nerveux et mon battement de cœur se calme graduellement. La sueur perle sur mon front et je me rends compte qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'approche de la sortie ?

J'accélère, ignorant mes coudes égratignées et mes vêtements sales. Finalement, je crois apercevoir un mince filet de lumière. Un sourire de soulagement s'étale sur mes lèvres et je traverse les derniers mètres aussi vite que je le peux. L'air frais et chaud me caresse le visage et je prends une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux.

J'entends alors des voix et m'immobilise, regardant autour de moi. Je sors un peu plus de mon trou et réalise où je me trouve. La corne d'abondance. Deux carrières sont en train de se parler, la fille semble un peu énervée, le garçon se contente de sourire. Il vient du district douze, si je me souviens bien. Et il a eu un neuf à l'évaluation.

Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche afin d'être sûre de ne pas être entendue. Je suis derrière les lianes, alors je sais déjà qu'ils ne peuvent pas me voir distinctement même s'ils regardent directement dans ma direction. Inspectant le passage que j'ai pris, je vois qu'il est presque invisible dans la paroi de terre. Si les carrières quittent leur poste, ou encore pendant la nuit, j'ai donc un accès direct et secret à la corne. Avec mes années d'expérience en tant que voleuse, c'est vraiment la situation idéale pour moi.

Je souris et regarde les deux carrières avec amusement. Je vais me faire un plaisir de les voler.

Finalement, je reprends le chemin – notant qu'on est maintenant en fin d'après-midi, probablement du troisième jour – vers ma grotte dans un inconfort presque douloureux. Ce passage est tellement étroit que c'en ait presque épeurant. Mais l'avantage à cela est que je suis probablement la seule tribut qui peut le prendre. Les autres sont tous trop grands et trop larges. Pour une rare fois dans ma vie, je suis contente d'être plus petite que la moyenne de mon âge.

En inspectant les autres passages, l'un d'eux ne mène nulle part, un autre dans un tunnel encore plus grand, dans le genre trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur, et complètement souterrain. Je n'ai pas osé m'aventurer plus loin de peur de me perdre. Et le dernier passage mène à la forêt par un tombeau, je ne sais pas exactement où il se trouve. En tout cas, c'est un bon quarante-cinq minutes à quatre pattes avant d'arriver, donc je sais que c'est loin d'ici. C'est probablement la meilleure échappatoire si je me retrouve en danger ici.

Je me remets dans l'eau, voulant me nettoyer de toutes les saletés accumulées dans mes aventures de la journée. J'entends un bruissement et lève les yeux. Deux parachutes descendent vers moi, venant je ne sais trop d'où. J'écarquille les yeux et les attrape avec précipitation, les yeux pétillants. Moi, une gamine de douze ans, j'ai reçu deux parachutes ?

Je regarde le continu du plus gros. Il contient un sac de bonbons de toutes sortes de couleur aux emballages colorés. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'en déballe immédiatement un, me régalant du son si agréable du bonbon étant libéré de sa protection de plastique. Je n'ai mangé des bonbons qu'une fois dans ma vie, et je les avais volés. Ils gouttaient délicieusement bons, mais à cause de leur provenance, je n'avais pas réussis à les apprécier autant que je l'aurais voulu. Celui que j'ai dans la bouche est vert et il goûte le citron sucré. Je le savoure, les yeux fermés. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai eu l'impression d'être une petite fille, mais c'est exactement le sentiment du moment.

Puis j'ouvre le second parachute. À l'intérieur se trouve… une sarbacane, accompagnée des petites fléchettes et d'un flacon de verre avec un liquide transparent à l'intérieur, une étiquette collée dessus avec marqué : Tranquillisant. J'écarquille à nouveau les yeux, estomaquée d'un tel présent. J'ai maintenant une arme très efficace. Je ne sais pas si le liquide tranquillise longtemps ou seulement quelques secondes, mais c'est déjà un gros plus pour me laisser le temps de m'enfuir, si je me retrouve en face d'un autre tribut.

Regardant nulle part en particulier – il y a des caméras partout, de toute manière – je serre le sac de bonbon et la sarbacane contre mon cœur.

– Merci, dis-je avec un petit sourire plein de reconnaissance.

* * *

**_Oris Vermann, 15 ans, District 6_**

Le parachute descend lentement et je reste immobile, le regardant atterrir sur le sol. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai reçu un parachute. Moi. Parce que c'est déjà le troisième jour et que je n'avais rien reçu jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais persuadé que personne ne me supportait.

Je découvre le contenu avec joie. Des pansements ! Je retire immédiatement ma veste et mon tee-shirt, grimaçant de douleur au mouvement. Mon torse est couvert de bleus de différentes couleurs. J'applique lentement les bandes de tissus, gémissant un peu et tâchant de rester bien droit. Il faut que ce soit serré, afin d'aider à la cicatrisation.

J'ai un soupir de soulagement un fois la tâche finie et remercie le ciel d'un tel cadeau. Avec cela, je vais pouvoir me déplacer sans avoir peur d'aggraver la blessure en tout temps. Mes mouvements vont être beaucoup plus libres.

Je me remets à la dégustation du rat que j'ai attrapé grâce à mon lance-pierre quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin est d'eau, je sais que je m'affaiblis, mais pour le moment, grâce aux rats, j'arrive à tenir le coup.

Je repense à la photo de Vamos que j'ai vu dans le ciel hier. J'étais… si satisfait de sa mort. Je ne croyais pas que je pourrais être heureux de voir des visages dans le ciel, mais je l'étais. Il m'a trahi alors que je n'ai voulu que son bien, comme les alliés de mon frère. Il n'a reçu que ce qu'il méritait. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande s'il m'a menti pour Pomeline. Peut-être est-ce lui qui l'a tuée ? La pauvre petite, qui s'est alliée à la mauvaise personne. Un autre pincement de remord me prend, mais je le chasse aussitôt.

Après m'être reposé une bonne demi-heure, je me remets en marche. Je dois trouver une source d'eau et j'ai remarqué que le sol est de plus en plus humide. Je dois être près.

Je crois apercevoir un endroit éclairci à une centaine de mètres et je m'y rends prudemment, guettant le moindre son. J'entends du bruit et me jette immédiatement au sol, ignorant la boue et les insectes qui y grouillent. Cette arène ne permet vraiment pas d'avoir peur de se salir, et après la petite aventure avec Vamos, je suis déjà brun de la tête au pied par la terre et boue. En fait, ça me donne un plutôt bon camouflage.

Je rampe sur les derniers mètres et m'arrête à l'orée des arbres. Un immense lac se trouve devant mes yeux et je dois me retenir difficilement d'y courir et d'en boire de grande goulée, ma gorge soudainement bien plus sèche.

J'aperçois deux personnes qui sortent eux aussi de la forêt, et à ma grande surprise, ils sont en sous-vêtements. Je les reconnais, c'est le carrière du un et la fille du sept, la partenaire de Vamos. Je suis surpris de les voir ensemble, ils semblent être en bons termes. Ce sont-ils alliés ?

Et que font-ils en sous-vêtements ?

La fille a une hache à la main et le colosse a une longue épée. Les deux semblent menaçants et j'espère vraiment qu'ils ne me remarqueront pas. Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, pas alors que de l'eau est à ma portée. Je vais devoir attendre qu'ils s'éloignent ou qu'ils aient un moment d'inattention.

La fille ramasse quelque chose par terre et je crois reconnaître deux rats. Ils se parlent à voix basses et elle fait un signe vers le lac. Le colosse hoche la tête et ils sautent tous les deux à l'eau, avec leur arme. J'écarquille les yeux, me rendant compte qu'ils ne reviennent pas à la surface. Y a-t-il un monstre à l'intérieur ?

Je reste de longues minutes immobile, attendant les coups de canon annonçant leur mort. Mais je finis par me rendre à l'évidence : Ils sont toujours en vie, et donc, il y a probablement une cachette sous le lac. Je me lève. Autant profiter du fait qu'ils ne sont pas là pour me désaltérer.

Je m'avance au bord du lac et y plonge mes mains. En essayant de faire le moins de remous possible, je les lave, puis prends de grandes gorgées. Un gémissement soulagé me traverse et je ferme les yeux, savourant le goût qui me paraît à l'instant le meilleur au monde. Ça fait après tout deux jours et demi que je n'ai rien bu. Je croyais vraiment que j'allais bientôt mourir. Je me lave ensuite le visage et le cou. L'eau est fraîche, claire et douce. Si seulement je pouvais m'y baigner… Mais je sais qu'il n'en ait pas question. Qui sait quand les deux tributs vont refaire surface.

Je me lève à regret, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas de bouteille pour faire des provisions, ce qui veut dire que je devrai revenir ici régulièrement, là où deux tributs armés se tiennent. Quoi de plus rassurant.

J'entends un craquement derrière moi et me retourne d'un bond. Un garçon et une fille se tiennent à l'orée de la forêt. Le garçon s'immobilise en me voyant et lève lentement une barre métallique. La fille lui parlait d'une voix enjouée et elle s'arrête en voyant son expression soudainement sombre. Ses yeux se tournent vers moi et s'agrandissent. Elle s'empare du bras du garçon, paniquée.

Longtemps, nous restons tous les trois à s'observer, essayant de déterminer le prochain geste de l'autre. J'ai mon lance-pierre en main et je tente subtilement d'y insérer un projectile caché dans ma poche. Mon mouvement n'échappe pas aux yeux du garçon.

– Yohan ? demande la fille tout doucement.

Le visage du dénommé Yohan se contracte, comme s'il était contrarié ou énervé de l'intervention de la fille, et il la force à lâcher son bras.

– Recule, lui ordonne-t-il sèchement.

Une expression blessée apparaît sur le visage de la fille. Je me souviens enfin d'elle, la tribut du huit. Le garçon ne me dit rien, par contre. Il me semble que le partenaire de la fille était quelqu'un d'autre.

– Est-il dangereux ? demande-t-elle sans s'éloigner.

– Peut-être.

– Il te veut du mal ?

– Peut-être. Recule, ok ?

Les yeux de la fille se tournent vers moi et une expression de colère remplace celle d'inquiétude.

– Tu veux faire du mal à mon Yohan ? me dit-elle d'une voix haute perchée.

Je secoue lentement la tête et lève les mains en signe de paix.

– Si vous êtes partants, on va chacun de notre côté, je ne veux de mal à personne, dis-je de ma voix la plus calme.

Yohan hoche la tête et baisse doucement son arme.

– Ça me va aussi.

– Non ! s'écrie la fille. Il ment ! Il va te faire mal ! Il veut te tuer !

– La Veuve… commence à dire le garçon.

Je les regarde avec incompréhension. La veuve ? Pourquoi ne l'appelle-t-il pas par son prénom ? Mais avant de pouvoir me questionner plus sur leur situation plus qu'étrange, la fille lance un cri de rage et me charge, me plaquant au sol avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir.

Ses mains entourent immédiatement ma gorge et je commence à me débattre. Ses yeux sont complètement fous et elle hurle des insultes et des menaces, affirmant que je ne tuerai pas _son_ Yohan. L'air commence à me manquer, je vois des points noirs. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le garçon qui accourt vers nous, et je me demande s'il vient à ma rescousse ou pour m'achever.

Je tente de frapper la fille avec mon lance-pierre, mais je n'ai plus de force dans les bras. Elle a une poigne de fer et il n'y a pas moyen de la faire lâcher prise. Je peux sentir qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Je reste complètement ahuri à cette situation alors que ma conscience me quitte. D'abord un gamin de douze ans me tue presque, et maintenant c'est une fille apparemment complètement folle qui va finir le travail ?

Ça serait quand même franchement pitoyable. Être tué par un carrière serait bien plus acceptable.

Lennox, tu ne vas pas me laisser mourir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**_Laurel Wellwood, 15 ans, District 7_**

– La voilà ! m'écriai-je avec excitation.

Je cours vers ma hache chérie, que je cherchais en compagnie de Wade depuis un bon moment déjà. Le géant à mes côtés grogne son enthousiasme, la plus grosse réaction que j'ai sorti de lui depuis hier. Il est vraiment du genre silencieux, je ne sais pas si c'est dans sa nature ou s'il tente de se donner un air ténébreux. Peu importe, ça me va. Je ne veux pas trop me rapprocher de lui, après tout. Nous sommes peut-être alliés pour le moment, mais nous savons très bien tous les deux que c'est temporaire.

Je soupèse mon arme, ravie de la voir en un morceau. Je me sens immédiatement mieux quand elle est à portée de main.

– Quoi maintenant ? demande Wade tranquillement.

– On trouve de la nourriture, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il hoche la tête.

– Comment va ton épaule ? demandai-je alors que nous marchons silencieusement dans la forêt, espérant tomber sur une proie.

– Ça va, répond Wade, toujours aussi peu bavard.

Il semble en effet mieux, son teint est revenu à la normale et il se déplace sans effort apparent. Ces remèdes du Capitole font vraiment des miracles. J'ai reçu un parachute le soir du premier jour. Ça été un véritable soulagement, après l'incident avec le ver. C'était une trousse de premiers soins. J'ai pris soin d'en utiliser le moins possible afin d'en conserver pour une autre blessure. Et je suis tombée sur Wade.

Même s'il ne parle pas beaucoup, et qu'il semble en général de mauvaise humeur, je suis contente de l'avoir comme allié. Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment lui faire confiance, mais pour le moment du moins, je me sens beaucoup plus en sécurité. Et puis, j'ai retrouvé ma hache.

Wade plante brusquement son épée dans le sol et je sursaute. Il relève la lame, et au bout est planté un gros rat. Je souris et le frappe à l'épaule.

– Belle prise !

Je crois apercevoir sur son visage un petit sourire en coin, mais il est parti aussi vite qu'il est apparu et il hoche la tête gravement. J'ai un peu l'impression de me retrouver avec un gamin timide, en sa présence. Et en même temps, il respire le calme et la confiance. C'est une drôle de sensation. Mais je l'aime bien. Je crois.

– À mon tour maintenant ! m'exclamai-je pour briser le silence.

Et heureusement, j'attrape moi aussi un rat quelques minutes plus tard, soulagée de ne pas m'être humiliée. Je dois lui paraître nécessaire, ou il risque de m'abandonner. Même si j'ai du mal à croire que ce serait son genre, on ne sait jamais.

Nous retournons en direction du lac. Je tente d'ignorer les insectes que je sens contre mes pieds nus pendant que je marche. Afin de garder nos vêtements secs et chauds, nous devons nous promener en sous-vêtements. Au début, j'étais un peu inconfortable, mais je me suis habituée. Wade ne semble pas en avoir pensé quoi que ce soit, mais en même temps, il a presque toujours un visage de marbre. C'est presque impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense.

Avec nos prises, nous rentrons tranquillement dans l'eau. Les armes sont lourdes et c'est difficile de nager avec, mais pas question de me séparer de ma hache. Je trouve enfin le petit passage dans la roche au fond du lac et m'y insère en faisant de grandes brassées. Je suis bien contente de savoir nager, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé du ver. Il y avait un petit lac, bien plus petit que celui-ci, proche de chez nous, dans mon district. Ma mère m'y amenait souvent, pour qu'on nettoie nos vêtements. Et elle en a profité pour m'apprendre à nager. Mon père en est incapable, il a peur de l'eau. C'est même toute une histoire pour qu'il se lave. Ça désespère ma mère.

Le passage monte, et finalement ma tête crève la surface. Je sors immédiatement de l'eau pour laisser Wade passer, puisqu'il est juste derrière moi. Je ne sais pas comment il a appris, mais lui aussi semble savoir nager, et peut-être même mieux que moi.

Je m'assieds dans ma nouvelle cachette avec satisfaction. C'est une petite grotte qui n'a pas énormément d'espace, mais c'est tout de même un abri sans ver géant et sans tribut. Mon nouveau chez moi. On doit aussi s'y tenir courbé, en particulier Wade, mais il ne s'en plaint aucunement. Et on n'y voit rien, mais ça ne dérange pas plus que ça. J'ai trouvé le passage en essayant d'échapper au ver. Il pouvait apparemment nager, mais dès que j'ai vu le trou, je m'y suis précipitée, préférant encore mourir noyée qu'avaler par le monstre. Et j'ai atterris ici.

En silence et à tâtons, nous remettons nos vêtements. Il fait un peu froid dans la grotte, mais c'est supportable, tant que nous ne sommes pas en sous-vêtements. J'arrache les poils des rats afin que nous puissions manger leur viande, je meurs de faim. Ils n'ont pas énormément de chair, mais c'est mieux que rien. Et je n'ai vu aucun autre animal dans la forêt. Évidemment, il n'y a pas de poisson dans le lac.

– Tu crois qu'il y a des caméras ici aussi ? demandai-je Wade alors que nous mangeons en silence.

– Oui, répond-t-il sans élaborer.

– Ça ferait du sens, hein ?

Il hoche la tête. Et soudain, il se redresse, aux aguets.

– Quoi ?

– Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose.

– Dans la grotte ? dis-je avec panique, m'emparant de ma hache.

– Non, dehors.

– C'est impossible, on ne peut rien entendre… répondis-je d'une voix dubitative.

– Non, pas à travers l'eau. Je crois qu'il y a des gens au dessus de nous, dit-il.

Je me tais, essayant de distinguer les bruits. Et je les entends enfin. Il y a une fille qui crie. Elle doit le faire à tue-tête, sinon on ne pourrait jamais l'entendre ici.

– Oui, il y a quelqu'un !

J'entends Wade se lever et sauter immédiatement à l'eau, arme en main. Je le suis sans plus attendre. Nous traversons le passage en un temps record et crevons la surface du lac bruyamment.

Je regarde autour de moi, essayant de repérer ce que j'assume être d'autres tributs. Deux paires d'yeux se posent immédiatement sur nous. La fille a les mains autour de la gorge d'un garçon qui semble mort, ou du moins évanouis. Et un autre garçon tente de la tirer vers l'arrière. Les deux nous regardent en silence sans bouger.

Immédiatement, Wade nage vers eux. Le garçon se relève en tirant la fille de toutes ses forces.

– On doit partir ! lui crie-t-il avec autorité.

– Eux aussi… Eux aussi ils te veulent du mal ? balbutie-t-elle, un air fou dans les yeux.

– Allez, suis-moi ! dit-il en la tirant de plus belle.

Les mains de la fille quitte enfin le cou du garçon et elle se laisse traîner, ses yeux ne nous lâchant pas du regard. Wade atteint finalement la terre ferme et court à leur poursuite sans hésitation. Je nage moi aussi dans sa direction et grimpe sur l'herbe.

Je le suis aussi vite que je le peux. J'entends la fille au loin, mais bientôt il n'y a plus aucun son et j'ai perdu Wade de vue. Je fais demi-tour, ne voulant pas me faire prendre au piège par les tributs.

Le garçon est toujours inerte au sol. Avec hésitation, je m'avance, la hache brandie, mais il n'a aucun mouvement. Je pose les doigts sur son poignet, la main tremblante. Il y a un pouls. Il n'est qu'inconscient, alors.

J'entends du bruit derrière moi et me retourne d'un bond, mais ce n'est que Wade. Il secoue la tête, me faisait comprendre que les deux tributs lui ont échappés.

– Et lui ? me demande-t-il en désignant le garçon évanoui à mes pieds.

– Pas encore mort.

Wade hoche la tête gravement et s'approche. Son expression est déterminée et je sais ce qui approche. Détournant les yeux, je vais m'asseoir sur le rebord du lac. J'entends un bruit sourd, puis le canon résonne.

Mon allié me rejoint et sans un mot nous retournons dans notre grotte, son épée laissant une traînée rouge dans l'eau.

Un tribut de moins. Plus que quinze.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? =S (et je vous promets des nouvelles de Greir et Spens prochain chapitre... Je crois.)_

_Les tributs encore en vie maintenant (ou dont la mort n'est pas confirmée) :_

_District 1 : Maelys et Wade_

_District 2 : Hammil_

_District 3 : Dixie et Spens_

_District 4 : Eta et Mizar_

_District 5 : Greir et Arawn_

_District 7 : Laurel_

_District 8 : Nayad_

_District 9 : Silver et Wren_

_District 11 : Fir_

_District 12 : Alto_

_Alliances (ou plutôt, qui est ensemble en ce moment) :_

_1) Eta, Mizar, Hammil_

_2) Maelys et Alto_

_3) Spens et Greir_

_4) Wren et Fir_

_5) Laurel et Wade_

_6) Arawn et Nayad  
_

* * *

**PRIX AUGMENTÉS**_  
_


	33. Le désir d'être chez soi

_Nouveau chapitre :D Ça a été extrêmement difficile pour moi de décider quoi faire dans ce chapitre, et ça m'a pris trois douloureuses heures de réflexion (oui, réfléchir fait mal). J'espère que vous aimerez le résultat :) Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il ne reste plus que quinze tributs, et que donc bientôt je devrai commencer à tuer vos favoris (et les miens), donc je prie pour que vous ne vouliez pas trop me tuer quand ça arrivera. Je tente de rester le plus réaliste possible quant aux chances de survie de chacun._

_**MERCI** pour vos commentaires qui me réchauffent le cœur et m'encouragent tant à continuer, sans vous j'aurais arrêté cette fic depuis longtemps ! (nan mais, elle me bouffe ma vie sociale quoi (et surtout mon argent, avec les heures passées au café))_

_Sorcikator : Bah il était temps :P (meuh non, je ris pas). Wais, les carrières sont malchanceux XD._

_GoDistrict359 : Je commence à me demander, mais c'est qui tes chouchous au fait ? ^^'_

_Guest : (qui commence par salut l'écrivaine !) Merci ! :3 Oui, Spens a un caractère un peu compliqué.  
_

**Question 14: Quel serait votre souvenir, si vous étiez envoyés dans les Hunger Games ?**

_Difficile à dire, hein ? Je pense que pour moi, ça serait un dauphin en plastique que j'ai longtemps traîné sur moi parce que je croyais qu'il me portait chance. Je sais pas, il a une effet apaisant... :) Sinon mon iphone ? Pour écouter de la musique, XD (sauf qu'il serait vite à court de batterie... détail... T.T)  
_

_Bref, bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**L'arène**

_Le désir d'être chez soi_

* * *

**_Spens Sperkilt, 17 ans, District 3_**

Je prends une petite gorgée et tends la bouteille à Greir. Elle décline, toujours sans un mot. Elle est plus résistante que moi, il semblerait. Notre bouteille risque bientôt de se finir, même si nous essayions de boire le moins possible. Je n'en reviens toujours pas des deux parachutes que nous avons reçus hier. L'un avec une bouteille d'eau, et j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas la boire au complet d'un coup, et l'autre de la nourriture séchée qui selon mes calculs devraient durer deux jours, peut-être un peu moins. Ça nous a vraiment sauvé la vie, puisque nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé de source d'eau et que je n'étais pas en très bon état pour chasser.

Je soupire. Je suis extrêmement content des cadeaux, mais nous ne sommes pas sortis d'affaire. Même si nous avons des sponsors, ils ne pourront pas nous entretenir indéfiniment. Et nous n'avons comme armes que des pieux – ingénieuse idée de Greir – mais qui ne reste tout de même pas le moyen de défense le plus efficace. Enfin, c'est mieux que rien, j'imagine.

– Pas trop fatiguée ? demandai-je à Greir.

Elle secoue négativement la tête et pointe un doigt vers moi. Je souris.

– Ça va aussi.

Je commence de plus en plus à la comprendre, même si elle ne dit rien. J'ai essayé de lui demander si elle était muette, ou si elle n'aimait tout simplement pas parler, mais elle a refusé de répondre. Et puis, peu importe. Qu'elle ne veuille pas parler ou qu'elle en soit incapable, quelle est la différence ?

Nous continuons d'avancer en silence, et je m'émerveille à nouveau de la rapidité des médicaments du Capitole. Alors que j'étais à l'article de la mort il n'y a pas si longtemps, je peux maintenant marcher, non sans douleur, et la blessure est presque complètement cicatrisée. Grâce aux parachutes, nous avons pu rester tranquille une journée complète avant de devoir nous mettre en route, me permettant d'accélérer ma rémission.

Je redresse brusquement la tête, l'ouïe aux aguets.

– Tu as entendu ça ? demandai-je à Greir.

Elle secoue la tête et s'immobilise elle aussi. Nous l'entendons alors tous les deux. Un hurlement.

J'ai immédiatement le réflexe de m'enfuir dans la direction opposée, mais Greir se met à courir vers les cris à l'aide d'une voix clairement féminine. Je soupire et la suis d'une course douloureuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle veuille aider quiconque est en danger. Je ne sais rien d'elle, mais j'ai l'impression parfois, en sa présence, de retrouver mon innocence, ma bonté naïve d'enfance. Comme si elle n'avait pas été tâchée par le monde des adultes, par les conditions horribles des districts.

Nous nous approchons des bruits. La fille hurle à plein poumons, et je peux parfois distinguer deux noms appelés. Wren et Fir. Ses alliés, j'imagine ? Si jamais ils sont avec elle, c'est une très mauvaise idée de s'approcher. Mais maintenant que Greir a pris sa décision, je sais qu'il n'y aura pas moyen de la décourager. Et j'ai le devoir de la protéger, après qu'elle ait sauvé ma vie.

Je m'arrête finalement quelques pas derrière Greir, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. La fille est dans les arbres, prises dans un genre de filet transparent et une araignée _géante_ s'approche d'elle lentement.

Greir réagit au quart de tour, se mettant à grimper l'arbre le plus proche de la fille. Je secoue la tête, vérifiant que je n'imagine pas cette situation, et serre le pieu dans mes mains. Fermant un œil, je vise prudemment, voulant être sûr de ne pas manquer mon coup. La fille nous regarde maintenant. Elle a arrêté de hurler et elle se tient parfaitement immobile.

Je prends une grande inspiration et lance. Le pieu se plante dans le ventre de l'araignée et elle se crispe silencieusement, arrêtant enfin son avancée. Greir est enfin rendue au niveau de la fille et elle se met à déchirer les fils de la toile avec frénésie, s'aidant de son propre pieu.

Je vois que l'araignée commence déjà à se remettre et cris à Greir de se dépêcher. Finalement, les deux tombent de l'arbre dans un bruit sourd. Je cours vers elles et les relève d'un geste sec.

– On court ! dis-je sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre de leur chute.

Greir et la fille hochent la tête et nous partons dans une course frénétique, ne sachons pas vraiment où nous allons. Du moins, je n'en ai aucune idée. Risquant un coup d'œil derrière moi, j'aperçois l'araignée qui saute de branche en branche. Et à ma grande horreur, je crois en voir d'autres dans les arbres plus loin qui s'approchent à toute vitesse. Une araignée géante est dangereuse, mais plusieurs…

– Silver !

Je m'arrête brusquement alors que deux silhouettes apparaissent quelques pas devant nous. D'un geste protecteur, je place Greir derrière moi, avant de me souvenir de la présence des araignées. Les deux garçons me regardent suspicieusement et la fille que nous venons de secourir se lance en leur direction, prenant le plus jeune dans ses bras.

– Wren ! Fir ! dit-elle avec une voix immensément soulagée.

Le garçon lui retourne son étreinte maladroitement, mais le noir regarde les branches, la bouche entrouverte.

– Est-ce que… ?

– Courrez ! m'écriai-je tirant Greir dans mon sillage.

D'abord échapper aux araignées, ensuite voir si les trois tributs ont l'intention de nous tuer. Ils nous suivent immédiatement.

– Dans quel pétrin tu t'es foutue ? s'exclame le garçon à la dénommée Silver.

– C'est pas ma faute ! se défend-t-elle, la respiration haletante.

– T'es un aimant à monstre ou quoi ? lui rétorque-t-il.

– C'est pas le moment pour ça ! dit le grand noir avec une note d'exaspération dans la voix.

– C'est toujours le moment pour ça !

– Wren, ferme-là et cours !

– Mais y'en a combien ?! glapit le garçon quelques secondes plus tard, apparemment incapable de se taire.

– WREN !

Je secoue la tête. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils me donnent envie de rire alors qu'on est poursuivis par des araignées géantes qui veulent notre mort et que nous n'avons aucun moyen de combattre.

Greir me tire la main, me forçant à m'arrêter. Je le fais, surpris, et la fille me fonce dessus, s'écrasant au sol. Mon alliée pointe les arbres derrière nous avec insistance.

– Elles ont disparu, dis-je lentement, interdit.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtent aussi, et le noir aide Silver à se relever. Les araignées ne nous poursuivent plus. On ne peut même plus les voir. La respiration haletante, je me tourne lentement vers les trois tributs. Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous regardons en chiens de faïences, ne sachant pas trop ce que l'autre à l'intention de faire.

– Moi c'est Silver, dit brusquement la fille, me tendant sa main. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Les deux garçons relaxent immédiatement. Le noir baisse sa faux, qui était plus que menaçante, et le garçon desserre les poings. Il a un poing américain sur celui de droite. Ils sont prêts à se battre.

– Spens, dis-je lentement, prenant la main de la fille dans la mienne. Il faut remercier Greir, elle ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix.

– Merci beaucoup, alors, dit Silver en se tournant vers Greir, qui se tient timidement derrière moi.

Cette dernière hoche la tête sans s'approcher.

– Content de pouvoir éviter un combat, dit le noir avec un sourire. Moi c'est Fir.

– Et tu es Wren, dis-je en pointant le garçon.

– Je suis donc si populaire que ça ? Désolé, mais je ne fais pas d'autographe, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Ça va, Silver ?

Les trois alliés s'éloignent un peu, se parlant à voix basses. Ils ont deux énormes sacs, des armes, et ils semblent en bon état. Le garçon porte un cache-œil, mais ça ne paraît pas le déranger le moins du monde. Et ils semblent très proches. Si je me souviens bien, le noir a eu un dix à l'évaluation, le garçon un onze et la fille… un sept ou un huit ? C'est une alliance redoutable, de ce que je peux en voir.

Le noir revient vers moi tranquillement, pendant que les deux autres continuent de se parler dans leur coin.

– Merci d'avoir sauvé Silver. Wren et moi serions arrivés trop tard. On aimerait vous donner un peu de notre eau, en échange. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup, dit-il en me tendant une bouteille pleine.

J'agrandis les yeux, surpris d'autant de générosité, et la prends avec hésitation.

Greir s'approche de Fir et applique une petite pression sur sa main en remerciement. Il sourit, son expression étonnement douce pour un colosse pareil.

– On va aller chacun de notre côté. Prochaine fois qu'on se rencontre… On est là pour gagner, j'espère que vous comprenez ? dit-il, l'air désolé.

Je hoche la tête.

– Ça nous va aussi.

– Parfait. Maintenant, si tu veux bien garder un œil sur ses deux imbéciles, je reviens dans deux minutes, me dit-il en avec un clin d'œil, pointant ses deux alliés.

Je souris et il s'éloigne dans le brouillard. Mes yeux se portent à nouveau sur le garçon et la fille, qui sont maintenant en train de rire, alors que le garçon mime quelque chose. Je me tourne vers Greir.

– Ça va ?

Elle hoche la tête et s'assied sur une tombe toute proche. Les yeux levés sur moi, elle semble vouloir me poser une question.

– Quoi ?

Finalement, elle baisse les yeux et soupire. Je n'insiste pas et nous restons silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées.

– Wren !

Nous nous tournons tous vers le noir, qui revient en titubant.

– Fir ! s'exclame le garçon, courant vers lui. Ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Je… Je crois que… Une fillette m'a lancé un dard m'immobilisant… Et elle est parti…

Il semble complètement perdu. Je lève des yeux pleins d'espoir sur lui à la mention d'une fillette.

– Elle avait les cheveux blonds ? Très petite ?

– C'est ça, oui… dit-il, encore plus perdu.

– C'est Dixie ! m'exclamai-je avec excitation. Elle est partie dans quelle direction ?

Il pointe d'où il vient en se laissant tomber au sol. Je prends la main de Greir et m'éloigne immédiatement, lançant un adieu par-dessus mon épaule.

Dixie est en vie. Elle est dans les parages.

Je vais peut-être la retrouver.

* * *

**_Dixie Duncain, 12 ans, District 3_**

L'aiguille se fiche dans le rat et il s'effondre avec un petit couinement. Je m'approche lentement et l'observe, comptant les secondes dans ma tête. Au bout de trois longues minutes, le rat se redresse brusquement, et avant de lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir, je le prends pour récupérer mon projectile.

Si le poison immobilise un rat pendant trois minutes, ça doit être moins d'une minute pour un être humain, car l'effet risque d'être beaucoup moins fort. Je relâche le petit animal qui s'échappe immédiatement disparaissant dans le sol boueux et le brouillard toujours si lugubre.

Je me sens plus en sécurité dans ma grotte, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de tester ma nouvelle arme, ainsi que d'inspecter ma sortie de secours dans la forêt. Elle est toujours aussi sinistrement silencieuse, et je suis bien contente de ne pas être l'un des tributs pris à s'y promener et à y dormir.

Je crois alors entendre des voix au loin, et aussi discrètement que je le peux, je m'en approche. À ma grande surprise, j'aperçois un groupe de cinq personnes. Écarquillant les yeux, je reconnais Spens parmi eux, qui serre la main d'une fille. Je suis trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils disent, mais ils semblent en bons termes. Il s'est donc trouvé autant d'alliés ?

J'ai envie de sortir de ma cachette pour le rejoindre plus que tout, mais je me retiens tout de même. Qui sait si les autres ne vont pas me tuer dès qu'ils me voient ? Et puis, Spens ne m'a jamais promis la vie sauve si on se croisait à nouveau dans l'arène. Il a dit qu'il ne me tuerait pas lui-même, mais pas qu'il empêcherait d'autres de le faire. Non, c'est trop risqué de me montrer, même si c'est Spens. Je ne connais pas les autres, après tout.

Je le regarde longuement, contente de voir qu'il semble s'être remis de sa blessure à la jambe. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit caché dans un coin de l'arène, mourant et ne faisant qu'attendre son heure.

Le grand noir, celui qui semble le plus menaçant, s'avance soudain dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfuir, il risque de me voir. Me cachant derrière une tombe, je retiens ma respiration, effrayée. Avec son immense faux, il peut me tuer facilement, et probablement sans hésitation. En plus, Spens ne sera pas là pour me protéger.

Le type s'approche de plus en plus et je prépare ma sarbacane. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi, sans regarder dans ma direction. Tendue, je tente de rester complètement immobile. Ma main gauche dérape alors de la tombe sur laquelle je m'appuyais et s'écrase dans la boue avec un bruit d'éclaboussement. Le noir regarde immédiatement dans ma direction, et ses yeux croisent les miens. Il est surpris de me voir et je profite de sa confusion pour lui envoyer mon projectile, soufflant d'un coup sec dans ma sarbacane. L'aiguille se plante dans son bras et il sursaute. Puis ne bouge plus.

Je me lève et me mets à courir de toutes mes forces, espérant que le tranquillisant le tienne là assez longtemps pour que je puisse être hors d'atteinte. Je rejoins vite mon tombeau, et me laisse tomber sur le sol de pierre, le cœur battant encore la chamade.

Fermant les yeux, je regrette immédiatement ce que j'ai fais. Je sais que Spens est une bonne personne, et il m'aurait protégée des autres. Je n'aurais plus été seule. Il est un peu comme un grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Il me regarde toujours avec bienveillance. Parce qu'il se croyait mourant, il m'a forcée à l'abandonner après le bain de sang. J'aurais dû rester avec lui. J'aurais dû me montrer, il y a quelques minutes. Je rate sans arrêt mes chances.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue, puis une autre, et une autre. Bientôt, je sanglote, recroquevillée sur le sol. Je me sens seule, et j'ai peur, et j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, de voir mon père, son faible sourire, sa main parcheminée. Et les autres petits du district, qui me regardent comme si j'étais leur héros. Je n'ai plus envie d'être responsable et sérieuse, de gérer la situation comme si je n'étais pas une fillette de douze ans. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je suis dans une arène monstrueuse et des tonnes de personnes veulent ma mort.

J'ai peur.

Ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçois le sac de bonbon à quelques centimètres de mon visage. D'une main tremblante, je m'empare d'un bonbon et le mets dans ma bouche, mes larmes se mêlant avec le goût sucré de la framboise. Je referme les yeux et me permet d'être Dixie, une petite fille de douze ans qui savoure un bonbon et qui est terrifiée de mourir seule dans cette horrible arène.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, je suis à nouveau complètement frigorifiée. J'ai vraiment besoin de couvertures. Avec un soupir, je reprends le contrôle de mes émotions, ébauchant déjà un plan. C'est probablement bientôt la nuit, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Il n'y aura qu'un carrière montant la garde pendant que l'autre dort.

Avec mes lunettes nocturnes, un sac avec le nécessaire sur le dos – au cas où je ne puisse pas retourner dans la grotte – et la sarbacane en main, je m'insère à nouveau dans l'étroit passage qui monte à la corne.

Une bonne heure passe avant que je ne puisse passer à l'action, la carrière ayant grimpé les lianes quelques instants plus tôt. Je m'avance à pas de loups vers les provisions, jetant des regards inquiets pour m'assurer que le garçon est bien endormi. Fouillant silencieusement dans les sacs, je trouve enfin ce que je cherchais; des couvertures.

Les gardant serrées contre mon cœur, je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand j'entends un bruissement léger. Risquant un coup d'œil hors de la corne, je vois la fille atterrir au sol, le fouet en main. Je me cache immédiatement derrière une pile de boîtes, espérant qu'elle ne fera pas une fouille.

Elle marche tranquillement, les épaules basses. Elle semble s'ennuyer mortellement. Je n'ai aucune intention de lui donner de l'action. Elle vient sous la corne, regardant le corps endormi de son allié, les sourcils froncés. Lentement, elle lève son fouet, faisant mine de transpercer le corps du garçon. J'écarquille les yeux. S'apprête-t-elle à le tuer ?

Mais elle baisse le bras avec un soupir et ses yeux parcourent l'intérieur de la corne. Je retiens ma respiration et me fait aussi petite que possible, espérant qu'elle ne me verra pas dans la pénombre. Elle s'immobilise, son visage tourné dans ma direction, et je lève lentement ma sarbacane, prête à passer à l'action si elle me voit.

Heureusement, elle s'éloigne, ressortant de la corne. Le cœur palpitant, je me lève et sors doucement. Je sais que je ne peux pas attendre qu'elle remonte les lianes, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, et son tour de garde est probablement bientôt fini. À reculons, je me dirige vers mon passage souterrain, gardant les yeux et la sarbacane sur elle en tout temps alors qu'elle me tourne le dos.

Finalement, je sens les lianes dans mon dos et me glisse dans le trou avec un énorme soulagement. C'est passé proche. Je retourne dans ma grotte, un sentiment de chez moi m'envahissant à sa vue. Ça ne fait que deux jours que j'y suis, et déjà je m'y sens complètement en sécurité.

M'enrobant dans les chaudes couvertures, je soupire avec aise et ferme les yeux, me laissant emporter par le sommeil. Une dernière pensée de regret me traverse pour Spens, et je me promets que la prochaine fois que je le vois, je ferai tout pour rester avec lui.

* * *

_Jour 4_

**_Arawn Eogan, 17 ans, District 5_**

J'observe la Veuve qui dort paisiblement à ma gauche. Elle est de plus en plus inquiétante et je ne sais plus trop quoi faire avec elle. Parfois, elle me fait si pitié, elle semble si faible et sans défense, que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. Et d'autres fois elle perd complètement les pédales, comme avec le garçon d'hier, qu'elle a tué si j'en crois le coup de canon. Et alors, elle me fait peur.

Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse me tuer, je sais que je suis plus fort qu'elle. Mais c'est impossible de savoir comment elle va réagir, et j'ai l'impression qu'au moindre mot suspect de ma part, elle risque d'entrer dans une rage meurtrière.

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas la tuer. Je sais qu'elle n'est qu'un poids pour moi, et qu'en plus c'est possible qu'elle tente de me tuer à tout moment. Éventuellement, elle devra mourir et je veux pouvoir rentrer, alors autant abréger ses souffrances, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais chaque fois que j'envisage cette possibilité, je revois les yeux suppliants de son partenaire, de Yohan. Et je sais que pour lui, pour elle, je dois continuer de la protéger. Je dois la maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus d'autres choix que de la tuer, ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt d'autre chose, de la main de quelque d'autre. Mais pas de la mienne. Je ne veux pas être celui obligé de le faire.

– Yohan ?

Elle se relève et trace tendrement mes mâchoires de ses petites mains si fines, si douces. Katri a les mains rugueuses d'une travailleuse, comme la plupart des filles de mon district. La Veuve doit venir d'une famille aisée, pour avoir de si jolies mains.

– Tu as dormi, j'espère ? me demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, et prends sa main, l'écartant de mon visage. Elle fronce les sourcils.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je secoue la tête et prends une grande inspiration. Je dois essayer, au moins une fois.

– Tu sais… Je veux dire, tu dois bien te rendre compte… Yohan est mort. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas Yohan, la Veuve.

– De quoi tu parles ? Tu te moques encore de moi ? Tu es là, juste devant moi ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, quand même !

– Non, je suis… Mon nom est Arawn Eogan, je viens du district cinq. Yohan est mort au bain de sang…

Ses sourcils se froncent encore plus et elle a une moue mécontente.

– Ça suffit Yohan. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

– Je…

Devant son air complètement désemparé qui se transforme lentement en suspicion, je ravale mes paroles. Je n'y arrive pas. Elle est dans un monde d'illusion, et dans ces Jeux, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle y reste. Elle est plus heureuse ainsi, pour ses derniers jours en vie. Autant lui permettre cette chance que peu d'entre nous ont. Et je crains sa réaction si elle se rend compte que je ne suis pas Yohan.

– Oublie ça, ce n'était qu'une blague.

Elle a immédiatement un sourire soulagé et dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse réagir.

– On mange ?

Je hoche la tête faiblement et sors des provisions de mon sac. Elles vont bientôt être finies, ainsi que l'eau. Il va falloir retourner au lac, mais avec les deux tributs qui s'y terrent, j'hésite encore. On peut tenir quelques temps de plus et je préfère rester loin d'eux autant que possible.

Après le repas, je tente de m'éloigner afin d'avoir un moment seul. Je suis toujours aussi inconfortable de la façon dont la Veuve me touche, toutes ses caresses et baisers. Et chaque fois, j'ai un pincement de remord pour Katri, qui doit nous voir à l'écran et se demander ce que je fais.

Levant les yeux au ciel – ou plutôt à la cime des arbres – je souris doucement.

– Hey, Katri. Je sais pas si tu vois ceci en ce moment, mais je veux juste… Je suis désolé, tu sais que la fille ne veut rien dire pour moi. C'est juste… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, tu me connais. Toujours à la rescousse des demoiselles en détresse, dis-je avec un petit rire. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

J'avale ma salive difficilement, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

– Tu me manques, Katri. Tout de toi me manque. Ton joli sourire, tes petites mimiques si adorables, tes pichenettes, la façon dont tu parles la bouche pleine…

Je m'arrête à nouveau.

– J'espère que tout va bien, dans le district. Je veux aussi… Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ma mère, ok ? Elle est assez grande pour le faire elle-même, et je ne veux pas que tu t'en sentes responsable. Mange bien, fais attention à dormir… Je…

Je baisse les yeux, m'humecte les lèvres, prends une grande inspiration.

– Je… Je t'aime, Katri.

Pris par l'émotion, je me laisse tomber sur le sol boueux, essayant de retenir mes larmes tant bien que mal. Déglutissant, je ferme les yeux et prends mes cheveux dans mes mains. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je n'abandonne pas la Veuve, pour laquelle je ne la tue pas. Je ne veux pas être seul. Je redoute plus que tout d'être seul dans cette arène, pris dans mes souvenirs et mes cauchemars, avec personne à qui parler, personne pour partager ma douleur. La Veuve n'est peut-être pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit, mais elle est là, et d'une certaine façon, elle me permet de continuer, de ne pas abandonner. De me battre.

J'ai besoin d'elle et elle a besoin de moi.

– Yohan, ça ne va pas ? dit une petite voix timide.

Je garde les yeux fermés, la tête baissée. Par maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me dérange maintenant, qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Je suis faible, je ne suis pas en contrôle. Et je risque de retourner dans mes mauvaises habitudes. Je ne peux pas, pas ici. Avec Katri, c'était passé, mais si elle vient, si elle me parle, me console…

– Yohan, regarde-moi…

Ses mains touchent les miennes, les écartent doucement. Je garde les yeux fermement clos. Ses bras entourent mon cou et son front touche le mien avec une chaleur réconfortante. Délicatement, tendrement, elle approche sa bouche de la mienne, son souffle se mêle au mien. Je retiens ma respiration, incapable de m'éloigner, incapable de me rapprocher. J'ai mal, si mal…

Ses lèvres touchent les miennes avec hésitation, puis plus fort, plus sensuellement. Je m'écarte d'abord, secoue la tête. J'ai Katri, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. J'ai Katri maintenant.

Sauf que Katri n'est pas là, elle ne peut rien pour moi, dans cette arène. Je suis seul avec une folle à lier. Mon district me manque, je me sens si seul, si faible, si… impuissant. L'histoire de ma vie. Dès l'enfance, j'ai été abandonné par mes parents et j'ai dû grandir rapidement, afin de m'occuper de ma mère, même si elle ne voulait pas de mon aide, même si à cause d'elle j'étais méprisé par tout le district.

C'est à cause d'elle, que j'avais besoin de réconfort ailleurs. Et les filles se proposaient, m'approchaient toujours, me proposaient leur corps avec joie. Ces moments intimes passés avec des filles anonymes, des filles sans nom, me faisait si bien, me faisait oublier ma vie de merde.

Katri a changé tout cela. Pour la première fois, j'étais en amour.

Mais elle n'est pas là, la Veuve est. Et j'ai besoin d'être réconforter, j'ai besoin d'oublier. J'en ai tant besoin, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, quelques minutes…

Juste… oublier.

Juste… respirer. Embrasser. Toucher. Pénétrer.

Ne plus sentir les émotions, seulement les sensations.

Alors je reprends les lèvres de la Veuve dans les miennes, passe mes bras autour de sa taille fine. Savoure son soupir plein de désir, ses seins contre mon torse, la rondeur de ses fesses dans mes mains, ses petits couinements plaintifs m'en demandant plus.

Je suis aveugle à sa peau sale, ses cheveux emmêlés, son visage maigrit. Et aussi, je suis aveugle au fait qu'elle n'est pas Katri, qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Que je suis en train de trahir l'amour de ma vie.

Parce que je ne veux plus sentir. Parce que je veux oublier.

Parce que j'ai besoin de survivre.

* * *

**_Alto Naysmith, 16 ans, District 12_**

– Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu as fait, pour l'évaluation, me dit Maelys, coupant le silence qui nous entoure continuellement depuis que les trois autres sont partis.

Je souris un peu, me remémorant la réaction des Juges alors que je me suis calmement assis sur un matelas. Je me suis contenté de leur parler. J'ai dit mes plans par rapport aux tributs, ce que j'avais deviné d'eux rien qu'en les observant. Ce que je pouvais faire avec ses connaissances. Puis j'ai porté mon attention sur les Juges, j'ai dit des choses sur eux que je savais rien qu'en remarquant les détails. Ce qu'ils ressentaient sur le moment, ce qu'ils pensaient de moi… Ça n'a pas pris longtemps pour qu'ils me disent que c'était assez et que j'étais excusé.

– Je les ai impressionnés, dis-je simplement.

– Toujours aussi mystérieux, bougonne-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

– Si je ne l'étais pas, j'aurais été tué depuis longtemps.

Une grimace mécontente traverse son visage et elle s'éloigne, allant s'asseoir plus loin.

– Maelys.

Elle relève la tête, me regarde avec interrogation.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois apprendre à me battre, un minimum.

– Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas utiliser ces nouvelles… compétences pour me tuer ?

– Je pourrais te promettre, mais tu ne me ferais pas confiance.

– Et c'est sensé me convaincre ?

Je traverse les quelques pas qui nous sépare et m'agenouille devant elle.

– Les autres carrières vont éventuellement revenir. Quoiqu'il leur arrive, ils vont survivre, et leur point de rendez-vous est ici.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors, ils vont finir par se fatiguer de nous.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Maelys, ne fais pas l'idiote. Je ne suis pas un carrière, alors déjà ils me suspectent. Toi non seulement tu te tiens toujours avec moi, ce qu'ils n'aiment pas, mais en plus tu n'as encore tué quelqu'un.

Elle me regarde, interloquée.

– Non ! L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, c'est tout !

– Tu sais autant que moi que c'est faux. Tu n'en as pas été capable quand c'était le temps, et crois-moi, il y a au moins Eta qui l'a remarqué. Nous sommes les pions faibles de l'alliance et ils ne nous font pas confiance. Quand plus de tributs seront morts, ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à nous tuer. Tu es peut-être forte, mais pas assez pour te battre contre les trois. Je dois apprendre à me défendre.

– Es-tu sûr… de ce que tu dis ?

– Je ne te le dirais pas, sinon.

Elle se lève, fait les cents pas devant moi.

– Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je te fais confiance. Je sais que c'est idiot de ma part, mais…

– Tu as besoin de moi, dis-je en la coupant brusquement.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi et elle hoche lentement la tête.

– Oui, aussi étrange que ce soit.

– Ce n'est pas étrange. Je suis le seul qui semble croire en toi, alors tu as besoin de ma présence pour savoir que tu peux le faire, que tu n'es pas inutile. Je suis ton soutien moral et tu es mon soutien physique, on se complète parfaitement, dis-je avec un sourire. Je suis de ton côté, Maelys.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu es la seule qui peut me protéger, que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu t'en rendes compte ou non.

– Quoi, pas de : Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te voir mourir ? dit-elle moqueusement.

– Tu n'y aurais pas cru, c'est plus simple de te dire la vérité.

– C'est vrai, murmure-t-elle en hochant la tête. Et donc, ça va durer jusqu'à quand ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Que tu sois de mon côté.

– Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux.

– Vraiment ?

Son ton est sarcastique, mais aussi incertain. Je sais déjà qu'elle me croit.

– Vraiment.

Elle reste silencieuse longuement. Je me contente de la regarder, patient. Je sais qu'elle acceptera, qu'elle m'aidera. Elle n'a pas d'autres choix, par ma faute elle est dans une mauvaise situation avec les carrières, et elle n'a personne d'autre pour l'aider. Bien sûr, elle pourrait choisir de me tuer, ça règlerait tous ses problèmes. Mais elle ne le fera pas, elle en est incapable.

– Ok, dit-elle finalement après un long soupir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre en premier ?

* * *

La nuit est tranquille, comme toutes les autres d'avant. Aucun visage n'est apparu dans le ciel ce soir et j'ai le sentiment que les Juges doivent être mécontents. Encore quinze tributs vivants dans la nuit du quatrième jour, ça avance lentement. Je peux le sentir, ils vont bientôt faire quelque chose de gros. Ils doivent tuer des tributs. Ils vont les sortir de leur cachette, forcer les rencontres… Quelque chose.

Maelys et moi aussi. Si les trois autres ne nous rejoignent pas bientôt, les Juges vont nous forcer à quitter la corne d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous n'avons rien fait depuis le début des Jeux, et s'est inacceptable pour eux. Et pour cette raison, j'ai préparé nos sacs d'avance, pour quand nous aurons à nous enfuir en urgence. On ne sait jamais.

Je regarde le ciel sans étoile. Mes pensées se dirigent subtilement vers mon district, et ma famille. Je sais que Jost s'occupe de ma famille en mon absence, il a bien trop peur de moi pour ne pas le faire. Mais un éclair de peur me traverse quand je me demande ce qu'il va leur arriver, si je meurs. Ce serait le genre de ce porc de Pacificateur de se venger sur eux, une fois que je ne peux plus rien faire. J'étais été idiot, pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie. J'aurais dû laisser une lettre à ma mère et lui dire de la montrer aux dirigeants du district, au cas où je meurs. Une lettre révélant les penchants… pédophiles de Jost. Afin qu'il ne puisse rien leur faire, jamais.

J'imagine qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je peux toujours en écrire une maintenant, qu'elle soit ramassée avec mon corps. Oui, bonne idée. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, je le sais. Alors la seule chose qui me rend encore… humain… Je veux la protéger.

Prenant une feuille et un crayon dans les affaires – je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ils en mettent, ça ne nous sert à rien ici, enfin, sauf à moi – et commence à rédiger. Ça ne va pas nécessairement fonctionner, mais ça vaut la peine d'au moins essayer. Je la finis rapidement, sachant exactement ce que je veux marquer. La pliant soigneusement, je la mets dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, puis je vais secouer Maelys pour son tour de garde.

N'ayant pas encore sommeil, je m'assieds à côté d'elle.

– Tu crois… Tu crois que je pourrai tuer quelqu'un ? me demande-t-elle timidement.

– J'ai besoin que tu puisses tuer quelqu'un, lui répondis-je.

– Mais tu crois que je peux le faire ?

– Quand tu n'auras plus le choix, oui, dis-je fermement.

Elle hoche la tête.

– J'espère.

– Maelys… Tu es forte. Tu as été entraînée pour ça. Il faut que tu comprennes… J'ai besoin que tu puisses le faire.

– Je comprends.

– Bien.

– C'était comment, pour toi ? De tuer ta partenaire.

– Plus facile que je ne le pensais. Et puis, c'est un peu comme si je lui ai rendu service. Je sais que ça ne l'est pas, mais j'essaie de le voir comme ça. Elle n'a pas souffert pendant les Jeux, au moins. Ça a été rapide, pour elle.

Elle hoche la tête et reste silencieuse. Je me lève et me rends à mon matelas, me remémorant l'expression d'immense surprise sur le visage de Wyvern, puis de trahison. De temps en temps, le remord me traverse. Puis je me souviens que je n'avais pas le choix. Tout comme ce que je fais à Maelys, et aux autres carrières. Je veux rentrer, je veux survivre. Et la manipulation est ma seule arme.

* * *

**_Dans le Capitole_**

Les deux amants se laissent retomber chacun de leur côté, essoufflés mais plus que satisfaits. Ils n'ont pas pu être ensemble depuis un bon moment, pris dans leurs responsabilités. Mais le quatrième jour dans l'arène a été tranquille, leur permettant de s'échapper quelques heures et de… décompresser.

Caesar caresse tendrement la joue de Delphi, continuant avec le cou, l'épaule et se perdant dans le sein masqué par la couverture. Il l'observe à la fine lueur d'un soleil levant, heureux de ces moments volés qu'il réussit à passer avec cette jeune femme maintenant si importante. Et plus le temps passe, plus il pense qu'il est peut-être… peut-être amoureux. Mais il n'ose pas encore l'avouer. Ni à lui, ni à elle.

Ils restent silencieux longtemps, s'échangeant des regards coquins, des baisers discrets et des caresses sensuelles. La Haute-Juge se laisse emporter dans la sensation, oubliant pour quelques heures les Jeux et toute la pression qu'elle subit depuis maintenant cinq jours. Là, dans ce lit, elle n'est que Delphi, une jolie fille qui s'amuse avec un joli garçon.

Le cognement à la porte les prend par surprise et ils se redressent à toute vitesse, à la rechercher de leurs vêtements. Delphi se contente finalement d'un peignoir, intimant Caesar au silence. Lentement, presque avec appréhension, elle ouvre la porte de son appartement – qui se trouve à quelques minutes à peine du centre des opérations, pour faciliter son travail –, elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Devant son visiteur, ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle fait une courte révérence. La présidente Amber Dawn elle-même est venue lui rendre visite.

– M-madame la Présidente, balbutie-t-elle finalement, après un long silence abasourdie.

– Mademoiselle Scrymgeour, je suis navrée de vous déranger à une heure si matinale. J'avais quelques… anxiétés à vous faire partager.

– Anxiétés ?

– Êtes-vous seule ? la coupe-t-elle brusquement.

– Je… hum… J'ai… de la compagnie.

– Contente de l'entendre, répond la présidente avec un sourire poli. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous parler en tête à tête.

– B-bien sûr, madame la Présidente.

La jeune fille regarde à l'intérieur. Caesar est déjà habillé et prêt à partir. Il s'incline légèrement et échange un regard avec son amante, essayant de lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien.

– Ah, Caesar. Je voulais justement avoir un mot avec vous aussi. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'attendre quelques minutes ?

– Bien sûr, madame.

– Comme vous êtes gentil.

Caesar sourit, habitué par son travail à faire la comédie. Il est maintenant un acteur hors paire, s'il peut se permettre de le dire. Anxieusement, il attend derrière la porte close, inquiet de ce que la présidente pourrait bien vouloir avec sa bien-aimée à une telle heure. Les deux femmes, quant à elles, s'installent tranquillement dans le salon de la Haute-Juge, une tasse de thé fumante devant chacune d'elles.

– J'ai un problème, mademoiselle Scrymgeour, commence doucement la femme plus âgée.

– O-oui ?

– Nous sommes maintenant au cinquième jour dans l'arène. Les Jeux semblent bien appréciés jusqu'à maintenant, mais je remarque une différence de statistiques.

– Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

– Et bien, il reste encore quinze tributs vivants, c'est énorme. Il m'aurait semblé qu'à ce stade-ci, au moins la moitié d'entre eux ne seraient morts.

Delphi ouvre la bouche, prête à se défendre.

– Bien sûr, la coupe la présidente, vous faîtes un travail extraordinaire et le public ne s'ennuie pas. Mais comme vous le savez, j'ai de longues années d'expérience. Et je puis vous dire… Il est temps que des tributs meurent.

La femme s'avance doucement dans son siège, regardant la Haute-Juge droit dans les yeux, son sourire toujours si poli.

– J'espère que vous me comprenez ?

– P-parfaitement, madame la Présidente.

– Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Les deux femmes se lèvent, et avec un dernier sourire, la présidente Dawn quitte l'appartement.

Caesar se redresse en la voyant, désirant plus que tout courir dans l'appartement pour constater si Delphi va bien, pour connaître la conversation qui vient de prendre place. Mais il reste droit et souriant, accueillant la présidente comme il se doit.

– Caesar… Vous avez beaucoup de potentiel, je peux le voir.

– Merci, cela me touche.

– Votre carrière peut aller loin, très loin même. Du moment que vous ne traîniez pas avec vous un poids… inutile.

Caesar lève un sourcil, ne comprenant pas trop où elle veut en venir.

– Delphi Scrymgeour est une délicieuse jeune femme, et je suis contente que vous puissiez vous amuser ainsi. Mais rendre cette relation sérieuse serait… déconseillé.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Je crois que vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je veux dire, Caesar. Elle ne fera pas long feu dans sa profession, et quand tout s'effondrera autour d'elle, je souhaiterais que vous soyez bien en sécurité chez vous. Comme je l'ai dit, vous avez beaucoup de potentiel.

Il serre les poings, les lèvres fermement closes, incapable de répondre sans exploser. Avec un dernier sourire, la présidente s'éloigne, escortée par ses gardes du corps. Caesar se laisse glisser le long du mur, inquiet plus que tout pour la vie de son amante, et impuissant à pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. Les mots de la présidente de Panem sont absolus.

Quelques instants plus tard, Delphi sort de son appartement en trombe, ne remarquant même pas le jeune homme assis à côté. Parfaitement habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle se rend au centre aussi vite qu'elle le peut, la peur lui rongeant les entrailles. Elle doit faire un bon travail, elle doit réussir. Elle ne peut pas décevoir, jamais. Car elle le sait, elle a entendu les rumeurs. Si les Jeux ne sont pas satisfaisants aux yeux de la présidente, sa vie est en danger.

Les techniciens et Juges sont déjà présents dans la salle des opérations. Un long moment, Delphi observe l'arène en 3D, réfléchissant aux mesures à prendre. Finalement, elle prend une grande inspiration et se tourne vers ses employés.

– À midi, enclenchez la manivelle vingt-sept.

Des exclamations de surprise fusent, mais elle s'assied dans son fauteuil sans rien ajouter d'autre. Si la présidente veut des morts, il y en aura. Elle va lui prouver qu'elle mérite son titre de Haute-Juge.

* * *

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? Est-ce que le bout dans le Capitole était bien ? :')_

_Bon, si ça vous dérange pas, je vais pas refaire de liste, vu qu'absolument rien n'a changé du dernier chapitre. T.T_

_Et sinon, pour tous vous facilitez la tâche, je copie ici une review de Leorette qui s'adresse à tous les sponsors :  
_

_/!\ APPEL À TÉMOINS /!\  
Chers amis lecteurs de la fantastique fic de WoR, aujourd'hui c'est la crise. Eh oui, eh oui. Les prix des cadeaux de sponsors ont augmentés ! Que faire contre une telle infamie ?  
Une seule solution : s'associer ! C'est pourquoi je demande à chacun de vous de dire quels tributs il supporte dans le prochain message qu'il laisse, afin que les autres sachent avec qui ils peuvent potentiellement s'associer pour un p'tit parachute.  
Bref... LEORETTE : je supporte ma Dixie chérie, Wrenichou et les membres de son alliance. Et Arawn ;) ! Et c'est tout :p. Il doit me rester 7 points à peu près, parce que j'ai déjà offert un paquet de bonbecs à Dixie chérie.  
BON... J'attends vos réponses ;)  
Bisoooooooouuuuuuuuus, Leorette._


	34. La participation des Juges

_Nouveau loooong chapitre ! Et oui, vous allez enfin apprendre ce qu'est la manivelle 27 ! J'ai vraiment aimé ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs théories, c'était génial. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur ce qu'elle est réellement ^^'. _

_Sinon, point important : C'est maintenant confirmé que je reprends l'école ce lundi, et donc... Je vais poster des chapitres beaucoup... beaucoup moins souvent. Genre une fois par semaine et demi, ou même deux semaines. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais au moins vous pouvez avoir le réconfort que ça ne va durer qu'un mois et demi. Après, je serai moins occupée, et donc aurai plus de temps pour écrire. Je vous promets de ne pas abandonner cette fanfic._

_Comme toujours, mais je ne pourrais jamais assez le dire, MERCI de vos reviews, de votre participation, de vos encouragement, de... de... tout. :3_

_Nadjia : Contente de te revoir :D (tu peux écrire une fin alternative si tu veux, je trouverais ça vraiment cool perso !) Mais je suis contente que tu aies un nouveau favoris, j'aime beaucoup Spens aussi ^^ (bon, tu diras, j'aime beaucoup tout mes persos en même temps, XD). Je rappelle que pour envoyer une épée, c'est 17 pts.  
_

_GoDistricts359 : OMG, mais c'est trop cool ! J'aime ton pseudo ! Comment j'ai fait pour pas capter jusqu'à maintenant ? o0 Et en ce moment tu as 5 pts, donc 6 avec la question de ce chapitre.  
_

_Sorcikator : Pouahaha, Nayad fait vraiment réagir... ~ Ouiiii, vacances finiiiiiies... (littéralement pour moi :'( !)  
_

_Anonymette : Merciii :3 Naaaaan, mais Amber Dawn est BEAUCOUP plus cool que Snow. Elle est belle d'apparence et elle pue pas la rose, au moins. :P Et de toute manière, personne ne peut envoyer de parachute à Alto :)  
_

_Shaiva : Merci ! Bah je pouvais pas tuer 12 de mes tributs dans le bain de sang, c'était trop me demander :'(... ^^'  
_

_Et j'ai eu un Guest qui a écrit ceci : Question 14: Mon souvenir serait probablement ma doudou d'enfance.. / Je ne peux pas donner le point si je ne sais pas qui tu es ! :(  
_

**Question 15: Pourriez-vous tuer quelqu'un, si c'était pour abréger ses souffrances ?**

_J'aimerais dire oui, car je trouve horrible de mourir dans la souffrance et la douleur, mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'en serais capable, pour être sincère. En même temps, on ne sait jamais comment on réagira dans une situation extrême. Alors peut-être que je n'hésiterais pas, qui sait._

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**L'arène**

_La participation des Juges_

* * *

_Jour 5_

**_Greir Redpool, 14 ans, District 5_**

Spens se lève lentement, l'air sombre. Il me salue de la tête avec morosité, encore à moitié endormi. Il est triste de ne pas avoir retrouvé Dixie, sa partenaire. Je peux le comprendre, j'aimerais beaucoup trouver Arawn aussi. Je lui tends la bouteille d'eau que le grand noir nous a donnée et il prend une gorgée.

– Rien de nouveau ?

Je dis non de la tête. Je faisais le tour de garde, Spens était complètement épuisé émotionnellement que Dixie nous ai échappé alors qu'elle n'était qu'à une ou deux minutes de distance maximum.

– Encore une belle journée en enfer, murmure-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Je ne réagis pas. Je peux bien lui permettre de se plaindre, il le fait rarement alors que l'occasion ne manque pas, ici. Si j'avais manqué Arawn de si peu, j'aurais probablement pleuré, moi.

Je me couche lentement, me permettant une ou deux heures de sommeil avant qu'on ne se remette en marche. Spens regarde le brouillard sombrement, complètement silencieux. Ça me fait bizarre qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, j'ai l'habitude qu'il fasse la conversation pour deux.

Fermant les yeux, je m'émerveille à nouveau du silence si particulier de la forêt. Certains doivent le trouver oppressant, mais personnellement, il me tranquillise. Je me sens presque en paix, dans cette forêt. Il y a peu d'êtres humains, Spens est là pour me protéger, et je suis dans la nature. C'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu. J'allais dans ma cabane pour échapper à la population, pour échapper aux regards moqueurs des autres. Ici, même si je réalise que des tonnes de caméras sont toujours braquées sur moi, je me sens étrangement… Bien.

Je n'oublie pas les dangers, évidemment. Mais j'arrive quand même à me sentir… sereine. Comme quand j'étais dans ma cabane. Cette forêt ne me fait pas peur.

– Greir ! me murmure brusquement Spens à l'oreille.

Je me relève d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts, et Spens pose l'index devant sa bouche.

– J'ai entendu des voix, dit-il, parlant d'une voix si basse que je l'entends à peine.

Je hoche la tête, et le pieu bien en main, me lève lentement. Il me fait signe de le suivre, et bientôt je discerne moi aussi le bruit des deux personnes qui se parlent. J'agrippe encore plus fort mon arme de fortune, retenant ma respiration. Spens et moi nous cachons derrière un arbre, essayant de distinguer qui sont les tributs.

Et je le reconnais.

Sortant de ma cachette, je cours vers eux et me jette dans ses bras sans une seconde d'hésitation. Dans mon dos, je crois entendre Spens crier mon nom, mais je sais que tout ira bien. Parce que c'est Arawn, et qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

– Greir ? s'exclame-t-il en m'écartant doucement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Je hoche la tête et un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres, le miroir du mien. Spens arrive finalement derrière nous et les deux garçons s'échangent un long regard.

– Yohan ?

Arawn se retourne lentement, la mine mécontente et la main sur mon épaule d'un geste protecteur. Derrière lui se trouve une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui nous observent avec incompréhension. Elle s'avance de quelques pas, hésitante.

– Yohan… Tu… Ils te veulent du mal ?

– Non, la Veuve. Tout va bien, ils sont des amis, répond mon partenaire précipitamment.

Je lève les sourcils, voulant comprendre pourquoi la fille l'appelle Yohan, et pourquoi il est avec elle en première place. Tirant sur sa manche, j'essaie d'attirer son attention. Il pose à nouveau son regard sur moi.

– Greir, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir, dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

La fille est maintenant à côté de lui et elle semble m'inspecter de la tête au pied avec… jalousie ?

– C'est ton partenaire de district, c'est ça ? me demande Spens, me rappelant sa présence.

Je hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et pointe la fille, demandant des explications à Arawn. Se dernier perd son sourire et passe la main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir, secouant la tête pour me signifier qu'il m'en parlera plus tard.

– Moi c'est Arawn, dit-il finalement en tendant la main à Spens.

– Spens.

– Tu t'es occupé de Greir jusqu'à maintenant ?

– Je dirais plutôt qu'elle s'est occupée de moi, en fait, dit mon allié avec un petit rire. Et elle, c'est ?

– Ah… Je l'appelle la Veuve, pour le moment. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, dit Arawn en haussant les épaules.

– Yohan, ils sont des amis, alors ? demande la Veuve d'une voix innocente.

– Oui, des amis. Pas un danger, répond-t-il lentement.

Elle a un sourire soulagé et s'accroche à son bras comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel au monde. Les traits d'Arawn se crispent mais il la laisse faire.

– On s'est installé un peu plus loin, dit Spens, qui semblent aussi perdu que moi quant à leur relation. On peut y retourner pour le moment.

– Bonne idée.

Je m'accroche à l'autre bras d'Arawn, trop contente de l'avoir retrouvé pour le laisser disparaître à nouveau. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Nous n'avons passé que quelques jours ensemble au Capitole, mais je crois que je le considère déjà comme un genre de grand frère. Un protecteur, quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir une confiance presque aveugle. Même s'il est avec une drôle de fille, et même s'il a peut-être tué un autre tribut, pendant que nous étions séparés… Je suis heureuse d'être à nouveau avec lui. Comme avec Spens, je me sens bien en sa présence. J'aime beaucoup Spens, mais Arawn me rappelle particulièrement la façon d'être d'Elmo, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Nous nous asseyons tranquillement et Arawn laisse tomber les deux sacs qu'il portait avec un grognement soulagé. Je jette un regard désapprobateur à la Veuve qui aurait pu en porter un, mais cette dernière semble complètement perdue, les yeux dans le vide. Elle se marmonne tranquillement des trucs, ne cherchant visiblement pas à être comprise.

– Alors, dit Spens en faisait un vague mouvement de tête vers la fille, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

– Je l'ai sauvé des carrières au bain de sang, et elle semble avoir perdu la boule, répond sobrement Arawn. Elle me prend pour son partenaire de district, Yohan. Et j'ai peur que si elle se rend compte que je ne suis pas lui, elle risque… Enfin, elle est un peu imprévisible.

– Tu devrais peut-être…

Spens ne finit pas sa phrase sous le regard appuyé d'Arawn. Je sais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer, je pensais la même chose. Il devrait l'abandonner, elle n'est qu'un poids, qu'un danger. Mais je sais aussi que mon partenaire ne peut pas le faire, qu'il en est incapable. J'ai beau ne pas bien le connaître, je sais cela de lui. Je le sens.

– Alors, comment ça c'est passé pour vous ? demande Arawn.

– C'est aller, on a reçu des parachutes quelques fois qui nous ont sauvé la vie.

Arawn sourit et passe une main dans mes cheveux, ne semblant même pas remarquer leur saleté.

– Qui pourrait résister à cette petite sauvage, dit-il en riant.

– Et toi ? demande Spens.

– J'ai pris des sacs à la corne, comme vous pouvez le voir, alors je n'ai pas manqué de ressources. J'ai aussi trouvé un lac, mais… Deux tributs s'y tiennent, alors je n'ose pas trop y retourner pour le moment.

– Lesquels ?

– Le type du un, le colosse. Et une fille avec une hache. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Dis, tu sais te battre ? s'enquiert brusquement Arawn.

Mon allié hoche lentement la tête, les sourcils levés.

– J'ai besoin de pratique, lui explique-t-il. Autant m'entraîner le plus possible pour quand j'aurai un vrai combat contre un autre tribut. As-tu une arme ?

– Non, mais je peux casser une branche.

– Parfait. Alors, ça te dit ?

– Pourquoi pas ? répond Spens avec un sourire.

Les deux garçons se lèvent sous le regard suspicieux de la Veuve. Je les observe alors que Spens se confectionne une arme. J'ai l'impression d'être avec ma famille, les deux garçons se parlant comme s'ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Si ce n'était de moi, ils se seraient probablement entretuer à la première rencontre, mais maintenant ils agissent comme s'ils sont déjà amis. Je n'aurais pas cru cela, mais je me sens réellement… Heureuse. Dans cette arène, avec les deux garçons auxquelles je tiens autant qu'Elmo.

Ils commencent à se battre, lentement d'abord, afin de tester des feintes et se donner des conseils, puis de plus en plus sérieusement, avec des encouragements et des rires. Ils ont l'air de s'amuser.

Soudain, la fille à côté de moi se met à hurler et charge Spens. Arawn réagit au quart de tour, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et reculant avec elle de plusieurs mètres.

– Désolé, dit-il, la voix saccadée à cause de l'effort qu'il fournit pour retenir la fille qui semble déterminée à sauter à la gorge de Spens.

Il lui murmure à l'oreille, l'éloignant toujours plus de nous. Je m'approche de Spens qui me lance un regard entendu. Cette fille est un danger.

Un danger pour Arawn et pour Spens.

Soudain, j'ai envie de me jeter sur elle et de la tuer. Elle ne fera pas de mal à mon grand frère ! Elle ne fera pas de mal aux gens que j'aime, il n'en ait pas question ! Elle ne va pas ruiner ses chances de gagner, ni les miennes. Une folie comme ça est dangereuse, elle ne peut pas rester en vie.

Je regarde Spens, essaie de lui faire comprendre ce que je pense. Il hoche lentement la tête et nous observons tous les deux Arawn qui tente toujours de calmer la fille. Elle a arrêté de se débattre et ses yeux sont maintenant tournés vers lui, les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Je tends lentement mon pieu à Spens, qui l'agrippe, la mâchoire serrées et les veines de son cou ressorties.

Le sol se met à vibrer.

Je m'accroche au bras de Spens, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Brusquement, le sol devant mes pieds s'effondre et mon allié s'accroche à une branche, me retenant de justesse de tomber. Je regarde frénétiquement en direction d'Arawn, qui est de l'autre côté de la fente.

Il n'est plus là, ni la fille. À la place, il ne reste plus qu'un immense trou.

J'ouvre la bouche avec horreur, refusant de croire qu'il est mort, refusant de croire que je l'ai déjà perdu, alors que je viens de le retrouver. Dans un croassement douloureux, je force son nom hors de ma bouche.

– _Arawn_ !

* * *

**_Hammil Combe, 18 ans, District 2_**

Je regarde Eta qui s'est réservée le droit de manipuler _ma_ lampe torche pour nous guider. Le parachute m'était destiné, puisqu'il a atterrit dans mes mains et non dans les siennes, mais non… Madame sait mieux ce qu'elle fait que moi, alors c'est elle qui a droit à la lampe.

Je grommelle à nouveau, de mauvaise humeur, et Mizar me jette un regard amusé. Il est bien le seul qui ne semble pas préoccupé par la situation précaire, nous parlant comme si tout allait bien. J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme lui, mais j'ai faim, soif, mal aux pieds, au dos… Partout, en fait. Et on ne s'est pas reposés depuis de longues heures déjà. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est pris dans ces tunnels souterrains, mais je dirais un bon deux jours. C'est dur à dire, ici, et le temps semble passer avec une lenteur interminable.

Alors je suis de mauvaise humeur, et je ne le cache pas.

Eta me traite comme un imbécile, Mizar comme son meilleur ami – bon, c'est vrai que je l'aime bien, mais l'arène n'est pas l'endroit pour se faire des amis –, je n'arrive pas à oublier les paroles de Kishen, j'ai une oreille en moins et une main bousillée. Ces Jeux vont atrocement mal pour moi, et ça ne fait que m'enrager encore plus.

– J'ai faim, grognai-je finalement, énervée par le silence et mon ventre qui gargouille m'envoyant à nouveau des signaux douloureux.

Eta me lance un regard mécontent et se plante devant moi.

– Si tu arrêtais de pleurnicher tout le temps, tu arriverais peut-être à te rendre compte que c'est la même chose pour nous. Est-ce qu'on se plaint ? Non. Exactement. Alors ferme-là et continue à marcher.

– Rien ne t'empêche de te plaindre, tu sais ? Ça ne me dérange pas si tu le fais, perso, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

– Et bien moi ça me dérange, rétorque-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

– Compris princesse. Bouche cousue.

On a toujours la même conversation, et même si je comprends son point, j'ai juste besoin de me défouler. Parler et me plaindre me détend, me change les idées du fait qu'un ver géant est tapis dans ces tunnels, prêt à nous avaler dans n'importe quel tournant. Et surtout, je préfère penser à mes douleurs physiques qu'à mes doutes envers ma relation avec Shaylee. Tout sauf ça. Et puis… Je dois bien avouer que j'aime bien l'énerver, Eta.

Elle se remet à marcher et je lui tire la langue dès qu'elle me tourne le dos. Mizar ricane un peu et me donne une tape dans le dos, m'encourageant à continuer.

– Allez, on va bien finir par tomber sur une sortie, dit-il avec une confiance que je n'ai absolument pas.

– Je suis vraiment charmé par ton optimisme, lui dis-je sombrement.

– Que veux-tu, personne ne peut me résister.

Je lui donne à mon tour une tape dans le dos, et bientôt nous nous chamaillons amicalement sous le regard désapprobateur d'Eta qui est obligée de nous attendre.

– Ça va les enfants, vous vous êtes assez amusés ? demande-t-elle quand on s'écarte enfin l'un de l'autre, essoufflés mais souriant.

– Je peux voir de meilleures façons de s'_amuser_, mais ça ira pour le moment, lui répond Mizar avec une expression suggestive.

Eta ouvre la bouche avec surprise et j'écarquille les yeux.

– Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de faire une allusion au sexe ? dis-je, incrédule.

– Quoi, j'ai pas le droit ? demande Mizar avec un sourire innocent.

– Non, c'est juste… Je sais pas… C'est bizarre venant de toi…

– Pourquoi ?

J'ai un regard appuyé, mais il ne semble toujours pas comprendre.

– Ben… Tu es Mizar, quoi…

– L'explication du siècle, rétorque-t-il.

– La ferme, dis-je en grommelant. Je sais pas pourquoi, ok ? Ça semble juste pas ton genre de blague.

– Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de penser au sexe ?

Eta soupire et se remet en marche sans hésiter en nous laissant dans le noir. Mizar et moi courons pour la rattraper, passant outre ce moment plutôt étrange de Mizar essayant de passer pour un séducteur. Parce que va savoir pourquoi, même si c'était bel et bien sa tactique pour attirer des sponsors au Capitole, je suis incapable de l'imaginer en train de draguer une fille. Ça… ne correspond pas à sa personnalité. Il est trop bienveillant et amicale, et d'une certaine façon… innocent.

– Des gamins, marmonne Eta alors que nous la rejoignons. Je suis avec de vrais gamins.

– Avoue que tu aimes faire la maman, lui glissai-je à l'oreille, la faisant sursauter.

Elle me lance un regard noir, le millième au moins depuis qu'on est dans ces tunnels.

– Absolument. J'adore.

– Tu vois ? Suffisait de le dire !

Elle lève les yeux au plafond et nous continuons notre chemin en silence.

– Hammil, me murmure Mizar.

– Quoi ?

– Pourquoi ce genre de blague ne me va pas ?

– Je sais pas, ok ? Tu me parais juste… euh… pas expérimenté dans ça…

– Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu sauras que j'ai de l'expérience, ok ?

– Vraiment ? demandai-je avec un sourire moqueur devant son air inconfortable. T'es allé jusqu'au bout ?

Il reste silencieux et détourne les yeux.

– Non, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un petit puceau, hein ?

– La ferme, Hammil.

– Est-ce que tu rougis ?

– Non !

– Le pauvre petit puceau qui va mourir sans avoir connu ce plaisir… chantonnai-je en ricanant devant son air embarrassé.

Il me frappe le tibia violemment et je grogne de douleur, me mettant à sautiller sur place. Il hausse les épaules avec un regard satisfait et rejoint rapidement Eta, me laissant dans le noir. Avec une mauvaise humeur mélangée à l'amusement, je claudique lentement derrière eux, guidé par la faible lueur de la lampe torche.

Je m'arrête brusquement, me rendant compte que j'avais réussi à oublié Shaylee. Que j'ai réussi à m'amuser. Il n'y a vraiment que Mizar pour me changer les idées ici. Je suis content d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Même si je ne veux pas me l'avouer, je crois vraiment… qu'il est devenu un ami. Une chose est sûre, je vais être triste quand il va mourir. Si ce n'est pas moi qui meurt avant, bien sûr. Mais il n'en est pas question. J'ai besoin de parler à Shaylee, d'entendre sa version des faits. Je ne peux pas mourir sans savoir si la relation la plus importante dans ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge.

Je ne peux pas.

– Hammil ! lance Mizar.

– J'arrive !

– Tu pourrais arrêter de nous ralentir pour une fois ? me demande Eta quand je les rejoins.

– Au moins je nous permets de…

Les parois se mettent à vibrer et je perds presque mon équilibre, m'appuyant au mur de terre.

– C'est le ver vous croyez ? demande Mizar d'une voix affolée.

– Est-ce que vous entendez ça ? On dirait…

– De l'eau ! m'écriai-je en reconnaissant le clapotis dans mon dos.

Eta pointe la lampe dans la direction du bruit et je reste bouche bée un moment en me rendant compte qu'une trombe d'eau s'approche de nous à toute allure, prête à nous engloutir.

– COURREZ ! crie Eta, et je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois.

– VOS MAINS ! commande Mizar.

Je hoche la tête et attrape la main d'Eta, puisqu'elle est la plus près de moi, tandis que Mizar prend son autre. C'est une bonne idée. L'eau va bientôt nous tomber dessus, et on risque d'être séparés si on ne se tient pas.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve à essayer de respirer, me débattant pour nager à la surface, tirant Eta derrière moi. Ma tête crève la surface et je tousse et crache, reprenant mon souffle. J'ai mal au dos où la première vague m'a frappée de plein fouet. Eta et Mizar sont à côtés de moi et je soupire avec soulagement, avant de me rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas sortis du danger.

Je frappe un mur de plein fouet et Eta crie de douleur, puis le courant nous force à continuer notre chemin, que nous le voulions ou non. Ma tête cogne bientôt le plafond du tunnel et je me rends compte que le niveau de l'eau monte de plus en plus. Bientôt, on sera pris sous l'eau.

– DE LA LUMIÈRE ! s'exclame Mizar.

Je tente de regarde dans la direction qu'il pointe, m'enfonçant régulièrement sous l'eau avec les courants forts. En effet, il y a une faible lueur plus loin, qui s'approche rapidement.

– UNE SORTIE !

Je détache l'épée de mon dos, déterminé à nous sortir de là. Je peux bientôt voir le trou qui s'ouvre sur la forêt, et levant mon bras libre, Eta me tenant toujours la main, j'enfonce mon épée dans la paroi verticale. Un cri de douleur m'échappe alors que je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces à l'épée, Eta et Mizar toujours dans l'eau et retenus seulement pas nos mains liées.

– GRIMPEZ SUR MOI ! ordonnai-je, le visage crispé par la douleur, ayant l'impression que mes bras vont se détacher de mon corps d'un moment à l'autre.

Mizar remonte lentement en s'accrochant à Eta, puis à moi. Je remarque qu'il prend le javelot de sa partenaire en chemin, et dès qu'il est à mon niveau, il plante le javelot dans la paroi comme je l'ai fait plus tôt avec l'épée, le prenant comme appui. Je sens Eta me glisser lentement des mains.

– Accroche-toi ! dis-je alors qu'elle me jette un regard affolé.

Sa main glisse lentement, le courant de l'eau toujours de plus en plus fort. Je vois le tout avec horreur, me rendant compte qu'elle va bientôt m'échapper… Et Mizar attrape son poignet, la remontant avec un grognement. Je soupire de soulagement, et je ne sais pas si c'est seulement l'eau, mais je crois apercevoir des larmes sur le visage d'Eta. Elle est vraiment passée près d'être engloutie.

Prudemment et nous aidant de nos armes, nous remontons le tunnel. Sous nous, le courant de l'eau semble s'être calmé et les parois ont cessé de trembler. Puis, nous sommes finalement sur le sol ferme de la forêt. Je me laisse tomber par terre, mon corps plus douloureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été, la main d'Eta toujours dans la mienne.

– Bon… dis-je lentement, mon souffle haletant, ben on est… sortis du tunnel…

Eta et Mizar se tournent vers moi, et bientôt nous pouffons tous d'un rire nerveux et soulagé. On s'en est sortis.

* * *

**_Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9_**

Le coup de fouet m'arrache un cri de douleur au contact de ma peau mise à nue et les larmes se mettent à couler en grosses gouttes humiliantes. Je lève des yeux suppliants vers les spectateurs, mais personne ne fait le moindre geste pour m'aider et le deuxième coup claque bruyamment sur mon dos. Je me contorsionne, tente de m'enfuir. Les liens sont solides, et je subis le coup suivant avec un gémissement.

Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant… J'avais faim, et les bonbons étaient colorés… Bleus, jaunes, oranges, multicolores. Ils semblaient si bons et je n'avais rien mangé de la journée. Le propriétaire parlait avec un client, je n'en voulais qu'un seul, un tout petit. Rien qu'un. Et je me suis fais prendre.

– Wren !

Je n'ai même plus la force de relever la tête. J'ouvre la bouche, tente d'appeler à l'aide. Mes corde vocale ne me répondent plus, elles ont déjà été trop usées. Je peux sentir le sang, gouttes après gouttes, qui sort des fines blessures de mon dos. Je renifle, hoquète.

Liam, aide-moi.

– Lâchez-le ! Il n'a que neuf ans, il ne réalisait pas son geste ! Je vous en prie, laissez-le aller !

– Il doit subir sa punition, c'est la loi, rétorque le Pacificateur au dessus de moi avec une intonation satisfaite.

Je gémis à nouveau. Combien de coups reste-t-il ? Cinq, six ? Dix ? Un était déjà de trop. J'ai mal. J'ai si, si mal. Dans la foule, je distingue ma mère, en train de pleurer. Mon père est absent. Liam s'approche de plus en plus, malgré les menaces des Pacificateurs. Il crie, je n'arrive pas à distinguer ses paroles. La souffrance m'aveugle, me crispe, me paralyse.

Le Pacificateur lève à nouveau son fouet, la lanière de cuir mord la peau de mon dos dans un son horrible. Une nouvelle vague de douleur me parcoure, je pleure, je crie.

– WREN !

Liam avance de quelques pas, se jette sur le Pacificateur. Un bruit sourd retentit, Liam s'effondre au sol. Tout semble se dérouler au ralentit. Ma mère hurle, j'entends les cris colériques de mon père. Du sang, rouge, plus rouge que tout ce que j'ai vu, s'étend autour de lui. Lentement, il arrive à mon niveau, colore mon pied nu. J'écarquille les yeux, je ne comprends pas… Liam…

Mon grand frère est mort.

La scène change, je suis dans le salon. Mon père est devant moi, titubant. Il me crie dessus, dit que c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Son alcoolisme, la mutisme de ma mère, Liam mort… Tout est de ma faute.

Liam… Liam…

Est mort.

Je me recroqueville, me bouche les oreilles. Le poing de mon père s'abat, me coupe le souffle. C'est la première fois qu'il me frappe, et loin d'être la dernière. Ma mère est derrière lui, son regard vide. Elle n'a aucune réaction. Je prends coups sur coups, ajoutés à mon dos qui m'élance. Je pleure, je demande pardon. Je mérite ce traitement.

Tout est de ma faute.

– Wren.

Je suffoque, mon souffle me manque. Je tousse, les larmes mouillent mes joues, me brouillent les yeux.

– Wren !

J'ouvre les yeux. Fir est au dessus de moi, il me secoue l'épaule. Je m'assieds d'un bond, la respiration haletante. Avec horreur, je me rends compte que je pleure vraiment, pas seulement dans mon rêve. J'essuie mon visage rageusement, lance un regard noir à Fir. Il s'éloigne immédiatement, l'expression inquiète.

Me détournant, je me lève et m'éloigne sans dire un mot, sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Je fais les cent pas dans la forêt, essayant de calmer mes émotions. Je n'avais pas eu ce rêve depuis bien longtemps, je croyais presque avoir oublié cette journée. La pire de ma vie.

Quand je reviens, j'ai les yeux secs. Fir ne dit rien, comprenant que je ne veux pas en parler. Distraitement, je me gratte le dos, ayant l'impression de sentir à nouveau les coups de fouets, pourtant cicatrisés depuis longtemps.

Silver dort encore. Elle est épuisée après son aventure avec les monstres vivants. Je m'appuie contre un arbre, ferme les yeux. Je n'aime pas m'inquiéter pour elle, m'inquiéter pour Fir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, j'ai même peur qu'ils meurent. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit ainsi. Je regrette de m'être allié, d'avoir fait leur connaissance. Parce que mes émotions ne sont pas importantes, ici. Il n'y a qu'un seul de nous trois qui peut survivre, et ce sera moi. Pour protéger Aysel et maman, pour tuer mon père. Pour ne pas rendre le sacrifice de Liam inutile.

– Ça va ? me demande doucement Fir.

– Juste un cauchemar. Pas de problème.

– Ok.

– On se remet bientôt en marche ?

– Dès que Silver se réveille.

Je hoche la tête et me recouche. Fermant les yeux, je me perds dans mes pensées, n'ayant pas très envie de discuter pour le moment. J'entends Fir soupirer.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ton œuf ? s'enquiert Silver alors que nous marchons tranquillement dans la forêt, ayant pris la direction du lac qu'elle dit avoir vu durant son épopée dans les airs avec le charmant corbeau.

– Une omelette ? répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle ricane doucement et me frappe l'épaule.

– Ben quoi ? Elle pourra probablement nous nourrir plusieurs jours.

– C'est ça oui.

– Il veut son propre monstre, rétorque Fir.

– Évidemment. Un monstre et un cache-œil, vous pensez pas que c'est génial comme combinaison ? dis-je en caressant affectueusement l'œuf dans mon sac.

– Je peux le voir de plus près ? demande Silver.

– Pas touche ! Il est fragile !

Fir hoquète avec amusement.

– Et il fait déjà la maman poule en plus.

– Quoi ? Moi maman poule ?

– Tu préfères maman corbeau peut-être ?

Je lui lance un regard noir.

– Je suis le maître, ok ? Rien de moins.

Silver ricane à nouveau.

– J'ai hâte de te voir faire le maître quand il va essayer de te manger la jambe.

– Mais non, y'a vos jambes pour ça !

– Ah, vraiment ?

– Absolument.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on va sacrifier nos membres pour ton enfant chéri ?

– Pour mes adorables yeux ?

– T'as qu'un œil, Wren, répond Fir en levant un sourcil.

– Justement ! J'ai déjà perdu un œil, vous pouvez bien perdre une jambe, non ?

– Une argumentation sans faille, dit Silver en riant.

– C'est vrai, hein ? Je pourrais être avocat !

– Ouais, dès que t'es sorti de cette arène, tu pourras…

Le sol se met brusquement à trembler et nous nous immobilisons, les sens en alerte.

– Un autre monstre ?

– Ou un truc des Juges, répond Fir.

– Tout est un truc des Juges ici.

Il me lance un regard énervé et je hausse les épaules. La forêt vibre encore plus et Silver s'accroche à moi comme support. Je serre mon sac contre moi encore plus fort et enfile mon poing américain, content à nouveau de ce cadeau de la part des sponsors. Soudain, je sens le sol se pencher dangereusement et s'ouvrir quelques mètres à ma gauche. Sans aucune hésitation, je me mets à courir, tirant Silver dans mon sillage. Fir suit mon exemple quelques secondes plus tard. Il faut bouger.

Un peu plus loin devant moi, un autre trou se fait et je bifurque sur la droite. Puis un trou se forme après un bon deux cent mètre.

– On dirait qu'ils nous guident quelque part, dit Silver, à bout de souffle.

Je hoche la tête avec une grimace. Peu importe où c'est, on peut être sûrs que ce n'est rien de bon. Rencontre avec un monstre, ou avec d'autres tributs… Quand les Juges veulent nous mener à un endroit en particulier, il faut suivre ou mourir, même si on sait que c'est probablement un piège.

Nous continuons de courir pendant de longues, épuisantes minutes. Je regarde sans arrêt autour de moi, essayant de prévoir les nouveaux endroits où le sol va être remplacé par un trou béant. Plus d'une fois, les cris d'alerte de Fir nous ont sauvés la vie, à Silver et moi.

Et aussi soudainement que cela a commencé, tout s'arrête. Le terrain est à nouveau stable, il n'y a plus de trous, plus de tremblement. Nous sommes sains et saufs.

Je lâche enfin Silver et pose les mains sur mes cuisses, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Fir est appuyé contre un arbre et Silver est carrément tombée par terre, une expression soulagée sur le visage.

J'entends alors des voix devant nous et relève la tête. À une trentaine de mètres de nous… Se trouve le groupe de carrière.

* * *

**_Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1_**

– Je vais chasser, dis-je dans un murmure, inconfortable à l'idée de casser le silence de la grotte.

– Ok, ne prend pas trop de temps, marmonne Laurel, comme si elle était à moitié endormie.

Je hoche la tête mais me rappelle qu'elle ne peut pas me voir et lui réponds oui. Calmement, j'enlève à nouveau mes vêtements et prends mon arme, prenant le tunnel. La traversée est rapide et je sors du lac sans encombre. Le soleil est encore un peu bas dans le ciel, mais je dirais qu'on doit être à une ou deux heures de midi.

Je me promène tranquillement dans la silencieuse forêt, aux aguets du moindre bruit ou mouvement. Ça fait maintenant deux ou trois jours que je suis avec Laurel. Elle est une bonne alliée, sait chasser et apparemment se battre, et puis elle ne s'épanche pas en émotions, ne me parle pas de sa vie privée. Elle sait qu'il faut garder cette alliance purement professionnelle, qu'éventuellement nous devrons nous séparer.

Je n'ai pas hâte à ce moment. C'est un grand soulagement que d'avoir quelqu'un sur mes arrières. Bien sûr, je ne peux jamais dormir complètement tranquille, au cas où elle déciderait de m'étrangler dans mon sommeil, mais les avantages d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi gagnent sur l'inquiétude qu'elle puisse me trahir à tout moment.

Je me demande ce que Brynn pense de mes actions. Trouve-t-il que j'ai pris une bonne décision en m'alliant à quelqu'un ? Probablement, il m'a toujours dit que si seulement j'étais moins menaçant, je pourrais recevoir de l'aide et avoir plus de chance de gagner. Lui-même a gagné ses Jeux seuls, mais il disait souvent que l'expérience aurait probablement été plus facile s'il avait été avec quelqu'un.

Il me manque, de temps en temps. Je l'imagine devant son écran, à me crier des conseils, à me traiter d'abruti quand je fais une erreur. À s'inquiéter pour moi, même s'il veut rarement le montrer. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que je participe, cette année. Même s'il m'avait entraîné, même s'il savait que j'étais prêt… Il ne voulait pas que j'y aille. Je peux le comprendre, je sais ce que les Jeux lui ont fait. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai besoin de faire ceci. J'ai besoin de gagner. J'ai besoin de revenir vainqueur. Aussi étrange que cette décision soit, elle est la bonne pour moi, je ne la regrette pas. Même si je viens à mourir. Je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie, si je ne m'étais pas porté volontaire. Et je déteste avoir des regrets. Plus que tout.

Brusquement, je plante mon épée dans le rat que je viens de repérer du coin de l'œil. Il a un petit couinement mais meurt rapidement. Manger des rats n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus délicieux, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a dans cette arène, il semblerait. Au moins, c'est un animal avec de la viande, et donc beaucoup plus nourrissant que des plantes. De plus, le danger avec les plantes est que si nos connaissances sont limitées, il y a le risque de tomber sur quelque chose d'empoisonné. Ici, rien n'est comestible sauf les rats et les insectes, j'en ai bien l'impression. Et je préfère de loin les rats.

D'un pas tranquille, je retourne vers la grotte avec ma prise. En remontant le tunnel, je manque presque de souffle. C'est bizarre, habituellement je n'ai pas de problème à passer le tunnel. Est-ce que je suis plus fatiguée que je ne le croyais ?

– Un autre rat, miam, dit Laurel avec mauvaise humeur quand je lui dis ce que j'ai attrapé.

Je hausse les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne peut pas me voir. Dans un silence confortable, nous le mangeons. Nous n'avons rien pour le faire cuir, mais je me suis déjà habitué à manger la viande crue, puisque nous n'avons pas eu d'autres choix.

– Hey, j'ai… les mains mouillées…

Je pose les miennes contre le sol immédiatement. En effet, il y a de l'eau. La grotte était déjà humide, mais là elle fait carrément des flaques. Le niveau monte lentement et je me lève d'un bond.

– Wade ?

– Prends tes affaires, ils tentent de nous noyer ! dis-je d'un ton sec en ramassant mes affaires.

Je l'entends faire comme moi sans hésitation, et bientôt nous sommes prêts. L'eau est déjà au niveau de mes mollets et je cherche prudemment le tunnel. Il est complètement envahi, il faut qu'on fasse vite, surtout que le courant va être fort.

– Vas-y avant moi, dis-je à Laurel.

Elle me touche le bras pour me faire comprendre qu'elle a compris et je l'entends plonger. Je saute immédiatement derrière elle après une grande inspiration, tendant la main pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas loin devant moi. Il fait complètement noir et il n'y a pas moyen de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Le courant est en effet très fort, et puisque nous allons en sens inverse, nous sommes plus que lents. Je décide de laisser tomber mon épée, je pourrai venir la chercher plus tard et elle ne fait que me ralentir. Je commence à manquer de souffle et nous n'avons même pas traversé la moitié du trajet.

Je sens alors les pieds de Laurel et me rends compte qu'elle a arrêté d'avancer. Remontant à mon niveau, je tâtonne et tombe enfin sur son visage. Elle a la bouche ouverte et elle est complètement molle. Elle s'est évanouie. L'urgence de la situation m'affole quelques secondes, mais je reprends vite le contrôle.

La bouche fermement close, j'attrape Laurel par la taille, la tirant avec moi. Elle aussi n'a plus sa hache, qu'elle a dû lâcher en s'évanouissant. De toute la force de mes muscles, je nage contre le fort courant qui doit continuer d'envahir notre grotte.

L'oxygène me manque et je me sens faiblir, mes bras refusent de m'écouter, je n'arrive pas à retenir mon souffle. Laurel est lourde dans mes bras, l'eau envahie mes poumons, je me sens étouffer de l'intérieur. J'aperçois alors de la lumière. Avec un dernier effort de volonté, je traverse les quelques mètres et sors enfin du tunnel. La surface n'est plus loin.

Je frappe des jambes, des points lumineux devant les yeux. Je me sens étourdi. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. J'y suis presque.

Ma tête crève enfin la surface et je prends de grandes goulées d'air avec précipitation. Elles sont d'abord douloureuses, mais rapidement elles ne sont que soulagement. C'est la première fois que je trouve le goût de l'air si délicieux.

Sentant le poids dans mes bras, je regarde Laurel qui est toujours évanouie. Rapidement, ignorant mes muscles endoloris et mon souffle court, je nage vers la terre ferme, que l'eau recouvre d'une fine couche de quelques centimètres. Le lac a visiblement débordé.

Je dépose mon alliée sur le sol délicatement, m'assurant qu'elle a bien le visage à l'air libre. Me penchant au dessus d'elle, je lui fais le bouche à bouche tel que m'a appris Brynn, qui disait que c'était une connaissance vitale à avoir, puisqu'on ne sait jamais comment sera l'arène.

Pendant de longues minutes, je crains qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Sa peau est d'une blancheur cadavérique et ses lèvres sont d'un bleu effrayant. J'appuie contre sa poitrine et applique à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes, lui transmettant mon souffle déjà court. Et finalement, elle recrache de l'eau.

Je me laisse tomber vers l'arrière avec soulagement, m'écrasant dans le sol mouillé, la respiration haletante. À côté de moi, Laurel tousse et crache plus d'eau, se relevant lentement.

– Que…

– Tu t'es évanouie dans le tunnel, je t'ai sorti, dis-je, comprenant sa question.

– Oh… Merci.

– De rien. Maintenant on est quitte.

Je m'assieds. Nous nous regardons longuement sans rien dire, essayant chacun de reprendre un peu d'énergie.

– Si on est quitte, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux arrêter l'alliance ? me demande-t-elle finalement.

Je reste silencieux, réfléchissant à sa question. Finalement, je passe une main dans mes cheveux trempés et hausse les épaules.

– Pas encore.

* * *

**_Dixie Duncain, 12 ans, District 3_**

Je rêve de mon père. Mon père quand il allait encore bien, il y a quelques années de cela. Il a toujours été maigre et grand, à se demander d'où ma taille me vient. Mais à l'époque, il me paraissait fort, puissant. Invincible. Il souriait beaucoup et portait de grosses lunettes aux verres épais. Il aimait bien se moquer de ma mère, qui ne réagissait qu'en pinçant les lèvres et en se détournant.

Mon père se tourne vers moi. En regardant mes mains, je me rends compte que je ne suis qu'une fillette, tout au plus trois ou quatre ans. Il me caresse les cheveux, me fait son fameux sourire. Il a un sac à la main, ça veut dire qu'il vient de rentrer du travail. Il est technicien dans une usine. Son métier est important et paie un peu mieux que la moyenne, mais je n'ai jamais bien compris ce que c'était. Quand il est tombé malade, nous n'avions plus aucun revenu et nous avons dû déménager au bout de quelques mois. C'était toute une différence. J'avais six ans, à ce moment là.

– Dixie, me dit mon père en s'agenouillant devant moi.

– Papa, tu es en santé ?

– Oui, rie-t-il doucement. Dixie, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr ! Moi aussi !

Il hoche la tête.

– Je suis désolée pour ce que je vais te faire vivre, dans le futur. Avec ma maladie. J'espère que tu sais à quel point je te suis reconnaissant des attentions que tu auras pour moi.

– Je sais, papa.

– Écoute… Pendant tes Jeux… Je vais mourir avant même que tu n'entres dans l'arène.

– Quoi ?

– Je suis mort, Dixie.

Il commence lentement à disparaître. Me levant sur mes petites jambes, je tends une main potelée. Les larmes se mettent à couler, et sans que je ne puisse les retenir, je me mets à sangloter à chaudes larmes. Je l'appelle, le supplie de revenir. Il n'est pas mort. Papa n'est pas mort !

Je pleure tellement que le plancher est couvert d'eau et que le niveau monte de plus en plus. Bientôt, il est à mes chevilles, mes cuisses, mon ventre, mes épaules. Au dessus de ma tête. J'avale l'eau, étouffe, n'arrive plus à respirer.

Et je me réveille brusquement. J'ai de l'eau dans la bouche. La recrachant immédiatement, je me relève d'un bond et mets les lunettes sur mes yeux, inspectant l'état de la cave. Le lac semble déborder et l'eau est en train de remplir l'endroit à touche vitesse. Elle est déjà au niveau de mes mollets dans le peu de temps que ça m'a pris pour me réveiller. Je ramasse mes affaires avec précipitation, fourrant le tout dans mon sac. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à mon rêve. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mon père est encore en vie, il m'attend à la maison.

Je me lève, regardant les différents chemins possibles. Finalement, j'opte pour celui qui mène à la corne. C'est extrêmement dangereux, puisque les deux carrières sont là, mais l'eau monte tellement vite que je dois prendre un chemin qui monte, sinon je vais me noyer. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois prendre mes chances. La sarbacane en main, je m'insère immédiatement dans le trou, que l'eau recouvre déjà presque complètement.

Je monte d'abord à quatre pattes, m'écorchant les genoux en essayant d'aller aussi vite que possible. L'eau n'est pas loin derrière moi et elle me rattrape bientôt, recouvrant mes pieds. La panique m'envahit quand le tunnel se rétrécit et que je suis obligée de ramper. Ça m'oblige à aller encore plus lentement et un gémissement m'échappe alors que l'eau est maintenant rendue au niveau de mes chevilles.

Je continue ma montée tant bien que mal, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pas comme ça, je ne peux pas mourir noyée dans un tunnel souterrain, c'est trop misérable, trop triste. Je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas ! Les coudes écorchés à vif, je redouble d'ardeur. L'eau est maintenant au niveau de ma taille, froide, glacée même. Elle engourdit mes membres, me ralentit.

Je gémis à nouveau quand elle est à mon cou, je garde la tête le plus haut possible, me cognant au plafond. Je grince des dents, me mords les lèvres. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je ne veux pas mourir ainsi ! Je ne veux pas !

Finalement, je crois apercevoir la lueur qui indique la sortie. L'eau me recouvre presque complètement la tête, et si l'espace n'était pas aussi étroit, j'en serais à nager maintenant. À la place, je retiens ma respiration et m'accroche à la roche pour monter plus vite. Heureusement, le courant de l'eau m'aide à aller plus vite.

Enfin, je sors du passage. Immédiatement, je me plaque contre la paroi derrière les lianes, espérant que les carrières ne me remarquent pas. Je recrache l'eau le plus silencieusement possible, heureusement couverte par son clapotis alors qu'elle sort par le trou. La sarbacane serrée dans ma main tremblante, je prends le flacon avec le poison et les projectiles afin de les imbiber. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin dans les minutes qui viennent, si je veux sortir d'ici vivante.

– Qu'est-ce que…

La carrière s'approche de ma cachette, les yeux plissés. Elle regarde ses bottines mouillés avec dégoût et fait signe à son allié de la rejoindre.

– Ça doit être un truc des Juges, commente le garçon en regardant l'eau remplir l'espace à toute vitesse. Ils veulent qu'on bouge, apparemment. On devrait prendre nos affaires.

La fille hoche la tête et se retourne lentement avec une moue plus que mécontente.

Et j'éternue.

Je couvre immédiatement mes mains contre ma bouche et mon nez, mais le dommage est déjà fait. La fille fixe ses yeux sur moi, et cette fois je sais qu'elle m'a vue. Elle lève le bras, faisant claquer son fouet au sol. Posant la sarbacane contre mes lèvres, je vise, le corps encore tremblant de l'eau glacée. Son fouet est haut dans le ciel quand l'aiguille l'atteint de plein fouet. Elle écarquille les yeux… Puis plus rien ne bouge.

Sauf son arme. Avec fascination, je le vois redescendre alors que son bras se baisse dû à la paralysie. Les quatre lames du fouet s'abattent sur elle dans un arc gracieux, lui sectionnant le bras droit au niveau de l'épaule. Dans ses yeux, je peux voir la douleur se refléter, mais aucun muscle de son corps ne lui répond.

Je réagis au quart de tour, sortant de derrière les lianes pour les grimper pendant que la fille tombe lentement au sol. Tout semble se dérouler au ralentit, et pourtant si, si vite. Le garçon me voit et court dans ma direction, je tente de l'immobiliser avec la sarbacane aussi, mais le balancement de la liane me fait rater. Il saute, m'attrape la jambe. Je cris, tente de le dégager, mais rien n'a fait. D'un puissant mouvement, il me ramène au sol, le visage en plein dans la boue.

Je couine de douleur mais lui donne un coup de pied dans le visage. Puis, je prends un nouveau projectile, et lui souffle dessus. J'entends un hurlement de douleur, il se paralyse. Me tournant vers la fille, je vois qu'elle est couchée au sol, son bras sectionné à côté d'elle, son fouet non loin. Je me remets à grimper, le corps secoué de tremblement.

J'arrive à monter quelques mètres. Je peux y arriver. Je vais survivre à la rencontre de deux carrières, j'ai réussi à les battre. Je peux le faire.

Levant la main, je me hisse encore un peu plus. Un point douloureux me traverse le dos, me coupe le souffle. Tournant la tête, je vois quatre lames plantées dans le bas de mon dos. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Je ne comprends pas… Je croyais… Je croyais que j'y étais, que j'avais réussi…

Lentement, si lentement, mes mains lâchent les lianes et je tombe. Je ne vois que le ciel bleu, si bleu du midi, et le soleil. La lumière est aveuglante.

Puis je crie de douleur, les lames s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en moi à l'impact du sol, ressortant dans mon ventre. Mes larmes se mettent à couler, je hoquète et du sang déborde de la bouche. Du coin de l'œil, je vois la fille qui laisse tomber le fouet de sa main gauche, celle encore attachée à son corps. Elle est convulsée elle aussi, son sang colore l'eau d'un rouge foncé. Le mien doit faire de même. Ça fait une jolie peinture, non ? Les gens du Capitole doivent être contents de ce spectacle. Une gamine de douze ans qui a presque battu deux carrières, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon se lève lentement, s'agenouille à côté de la fille, L'eau me recouvre maintenant le visage, je le distingue mal. Je vais bientôt mourir, je le sais. Il lève un couteau, et tout en caressant les cheveux de la fille, lui plante dans le cœur. Un canon résonne. Je l'entends déformé, assourdi. Je crois en entendre un autre quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le garçon s'empare d'un sac et grimpe les lianes.

Le deuxième canon, est-il le mien ? Celui de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je crois que c'est le mien.

Je ferme les yeux, cesse d'entendre, de sentir, de voir. De vivre.

Au moins, je suis morte en combattant.

* * *

_Ok... alors... J'espère ne pas perdre de lecteurs avec Dixie. Je sais qu'elle est une favorite de beaucoup, mais elle n'a que douze ans, sans allié... Je ne pouvais pas la faire survivre beaucoup plus longtemps, je suis désolée. J'espère au moins que vous avez trouvé sa mort assez pleine d'artifices. =S J'ai vraiment réfléchie longtemps avant de la tuer, et d'ailleurs elle serait peut-être morte plus tôt si elle n'avait pas été aussi aimée._

_Tributs vivants ou dont la mort n'a pas été confirmée_

_District 1 : Wade_

_District 2 : Hammil_

_District 3 : Spens_

_District 4 : Eta et Mizar_

_District 5 : Greir et Arawn_

_District 7 : Laurel_

_District 8 : Nayad_

_District 9 : Wren et Silver_

_District 11 : Fir_

_District 12 : Alto_

_Alliances_

_1) Eta, Mizar et Hammil_

_2) Wren, Silver et Fir_

_3) Spens et Greir_

_4) Nayad et Arawn_

_5) Laurel et Wade_


	35. Regrets et promesses

_Saluuuut ^^ Je sais, ça a pris du temps. Bah j'ai recommencé l'école et y'a beaucoup de travaux. Croyez-moi, je suis aussi frustrée que vous de ne pas pouvoir écrire autant qu'avant. Heureusement, plus que cinq semaines, ça devrait passer vite ! J'espère ! ...T.T  
_

_Merci de vos reviews du fond du coeur, elles me font tellement plaisir, et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en ai reçu autant et que ma fic soit si populaire, c'est vraiment, vraiment génial :D Et merci aussi à ceux qui sont allés voir mes autres fics ! :D_

_Au __Guest__ qui a écrit : J'adore ce chapitre! Est ce que à la fin, tu vas mettre les réactions de la famille des tributs en apprenant leurs morts? : J'ai ma petite idée déjà sur ce que je vais faire, mais j'explore plusieurs possibilité, donc je ne dirais pas non, mais pas oui non plus XD. Et merci de ta review ^^_

_Blaise22286__ : En fait, ils ont encore leurs armes. Ou plutôt, elles sont au fond du lac. Bref, pas très difficile à récupérer :)._

_Sorcikator__ : Mon œil que tu vas arrêter de lire XD. Et non, Greir est avec Spens ^^._

_GoDistrict359__ : Désolée d'avoir tué Dixie =S Au moins Spens est encore en vie pour district 3. Wais, moi aussi elle me fait rire Nayad XD._

_Rouliette__ : Nouvelle revieweuse ! \o/ Je t'ai déjà parlé sur M.A.D., mais peu importe, je suis trop contente que tu lises cette fic aussi ^^ Tes points sont pris en note, et merci merci de te manifester :D_

**Question 16: Quels tributs voyez-vous dans les huit derniers ?**

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**L'arène**

_Regrets et promesses_

* * *

**_Spens Sperkilt, 17 ans, District 3_**

– _Arawn !_

Le nom est à peine un murmure, l'ombre d'une voix normale, mais il n'y a pas moyen de se tromper. Greir vient de parler. Je raffermis ma prise sur sa taille, essayant de nous hisser sur la terre ferme. Le bruit des tremblements est infernal et je n'en crois pas encore complètement mes yeux de la disparition subite d'Arawn et de la Veuve. Greir tend les bras vers l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plutôt, comme pour tenter de s'y rendre, de les sauver. Ou _le_ sauver, dirais-je plutôt.

– Greir, ça ne sert à rien ! Ils sont morts !

Elle secoue vigoureusement la tête, refuse la conclusion logique. Ma main commence à glisser sur la branche et je sais que notre temps est compté. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter des autres, nous ne sommes pas hors de danger.

– GREIR !

Elle tourne ses grands yeux vers moi, le regard suppliant, terrorisé, incompréhensif. Je tente de parler à nouveau, de la résonner. Un nouveau tremblement nous secoue, je ferme les yeux, espérant tenir le coup. Mon bras commence à être douloureux, Greir a beau être légère, elle est un poids en plus. Elle se débat dans mes bras, essayant toujours de traverser le trou qui nous sépare des deux tributs tombés. Je dois la résonner.

Et comme pour me donner raison, deux canons résonnent dans l'arène, signalant la mort de deux tributs. Greir hurle et cesse de se débattre. J'en profite immédiatement, prenant une grande inspiration et la poussant en hauteur, à l'abri. Comme une poupée de chiffon, elle se laisse faire mollement. Une fois qu'elle est bien sur la terre ferme, je m'agrippe à la branche pour me hisser à ses côtés.

J'entends un craquement sinistre à ma gauche et la tire par la main, ramassant les sacs et la barre métallique au passage. Ce n'est pas comme si les morts pourront les utiliser, alors que ça pourrait nous sauver. Traînant Greir derrière moi, je me mets à courir le plus vite possible avec ma jambe encore douloureuse de la blessure à ma cuisse. Le sol s'affaisse à notre droite et je bifurque brusquement. Greir s'enfarge sur une branche.

Soupirant, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas le choix. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je l'attrape par la taille et la jette sur mes épaules sans ménagement. Me remettant à courir, je tente d'ignorer mes muscles récalcitrants due au poids des deux sacs et de mon alliée. Courant comme si ma vie en dépend – et c'est le cas, d'ailleurs – je me déplace par instinct, essayant de deviner quel sera le prochain endroit à s'effondrer.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, les tremblements cessent. Un lourd silence pèse sur la forêt après le vacarme des dernières minutes et je me laisse tomber au sol, le souffle haletant. Greir roule au sol et reste couchée, face contre terre, mains enfoncées dans la boue.

Je la regarde, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Si c'était Dixie qui venait de mourir, j'ignore comment je réagirais. Je serais triste, certainement, mais encore ? Je ressentirais probablement du remord aussi, de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée, ni protégée. De l'avoir forcée à m'abandonner. Je me demande comment elle va. A-t-elle survécu à l'intervention des Juges ? Est-elle dans une situation précaire, en ce moment ?

Secouant la tête, je reporte mon attention sur Greir. Elle est maintenant couchée sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur la cime des arbres, les bras en croix, les genoux relevés. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien penser. Lentement, je m'avance vers elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres. D'un mouvement hésitant, je prends sa main dans la mienne et y applique une légère pression.

– Je suis désolé. Pour Arawn, murmurai-je avec sincérité.

Elle hoche la tête et se mord la lèvre, le visage boueux masquant son expression. Doucement, je prends ma manche de veste pour la nettoyer un minimum, ne réussissant qu'à étaler le tout encore plus. Dans n'importe quel autre moment, j'aurais probablement ri, mais j'en suis incapable quand je me rends compte qu'elle pleure, sans un seul bruit à son habitude.

Un canon résonne à nouveau dans l'étrange silence auquel je me suis habitué au cours des jours passés dans l'arène. Greir sursaute et lève deux mains tremblantes, les appliquant sur ses oreilles. Je ferme les yeux, le cœur battant. Ce n'est pas Dixie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas elle. Je vous en prie, faîtes que ce ne soit pas elle.

Combien sommes-nous dans l'arène maintenant, avec trois morts de plus ? Faisant le compte, je réalise qu'il reste encore douze d'entre nous. La moitié. Cette année est plus lente que d'habitude. J'ignore si c'est parce que les Juges ne participent pas assez à la tuerie, ou si le groupe de carrière n'est pas assez efficace… Ou peut-être est-ce parce que les tributs sont plus débrouillards et résistants. Ce qui n'est pas nécessairement bon. Ce qui ne l'est pas du tout, en fait. Ça veut dire des ennemis plus formidables. Mais c'est vrai que les scores des tributs n'étant pas des carrières étaient plus hauts cette année que la moyenne habituelle.

J'entends un reniflement. Greir est maintenant recroquevillée en boule, me tenant encore douloureusement la main jusqu'à m'en couper la circulation sanguine. Elle regarde dans le vide et les larmes coulent librement sur ses joues, se mêlant à la boue en de longues traînées.

Je reste à côté d'elle silencieusement. Je sais que je ne peux rien lui dire pour améliorer son humeur, et qu'elle n'a probablement pas envie que je répète que je suis désolé. Je le suis pourtant. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Arawn était quelqu'un de bien et il semblait réellement se préoccuper d'elle. Sa mort est bien dommage.

Les minutes passent. Elles me semblent interminables, mais je ne veux pas brusquer Greir. Finalement, elle s'assied lentement et me regarde, vide d'expression.

– Ça va mieux ?

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle pleure toujours mais elle ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Je lui tends une bouteille d'eau et elle prend une grande gorgée avec reconnaissance, fermant les yeux.

– Alors, tu peux parler ? dis-je, essayant de lui changer les idées.

Elle hausse à nouveau les épaules.

– Tu ne veux pas dire un mot ?

Elle secoue la tête.

– Tu vas voir. Je vais réussir à te faire parler éventuellement, dis-je avec un sourire de défi.

Dès que j'ai fini de parler, on entend un autre canon. Un autre mort ? Greir se lève brusquement, l'expression terrorisée. Je me lève aussi, essayant de lui attraper le poignet. Elle recule, secoue la tête. Ses larmes se remettent à tomber de plus belle et elle pose encore ses mains sur ses oreilles. Je recule aussi, lui laissant son espace. Elle se met alors à gémir, un son si déchirant que mon cœur se serre. Fermant les poings, je me retiens de la prendre dans mes bras.

– Greir… Greir, calme-toi, shh, dis-je doucement, restant éloignée. Ça va, je suis là, ok ? Calme-toi.

Elle me lance un regard furieux et se laisse tomber au sol. Levant les mains, elle se met brusquement à s'arracher les cheveux, hurlant et sanglotant sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle fait. Je m'avance d'un pas et elle recule de trois. Avec horreur, je me rends compte qu'elle est en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses joues, sa touffe de cheveux masquant son visage. Avec un hurlement, elle tente brusquement de tirer sur la plaque métallique encore encastrée dans sa peau.

Je m'avance immédiatement et attrape ses poignets, les tirant vers moi. Elle hurle à nouveau et tente de me frapper de ses pieds, me crachant au visage. Je refuse de lâcher prise, l'horreur se dessinant sur mes traits alors que je vois ses ongles ensanglantés. D'un mouvement sans équivoque, je la tire vers moi, l'enfermant dans les bras. Elle se débat de toutes ses forces, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

– Je suis désolé, Greir. Je suis désolé pour Arawn, je suis désolé que tu sois dans les Jeux, je suis désolé de ce que tu dois vivre… murmurai-je à son oreille, les larmes aux yeux.

Je sais que je n'ai pas à m'excuser, que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais je veux qu'elle l'entende, je veux qu'elle comprenne que je trouve injuste ce qui lui arrive, ce qui m'arrive. Ce qui est arrivé à Arawn. Toute cette situation est si injuste, si ridicule, si horrible. Aucun de nous ne mérite cela, aucun de nous ne devrait avoir à vivre les Hunger Games.

Je continue à lui parler doucement à l'oreille longtemps. J'ignore combien de temps passe, mais éventuellement elle cesse de se débattre, devient molle dans mes bras. Son souffle se calme, ses pleurs s'arrêtent. Je me rends compte qu'elle s'est endormie.

Sans faire de gestes brusques, je l'écarte lentement de moi. Sa petite main s'accroche fermement à ma veste et je souris un peu. J'oublie souvent que même si elle a quatorze ans, elle est encore un peu comme une fillette. Si faible et innocente. Si attachante.

Je dois la protéger. Elle n'a personne d'autre que moi. Je vais l'aider jusqu'à bout. C'est aussi ce qu'Arawn aurait voulu. Même si j'ai promis à mon père que je reviendrais… Je suis avant tout un rebelle, et je refuse de jouer dans les plans du Capitole.

Je ne la trahirai pas.

* * *

**_Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4_**

J'entends du bruit derrière nous et me retourne d'un bond, le javelot en main. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je vois les trois tributs devant nous, à moins de dix mètres. Ils semblent tout aussi étonnés que moi. Mizar et Hammil se lève aussi, et sans hésitation je lance mon javelot.

Il se plante dans l'épaule gauche de la fille et elle crie de surprise et de douleur, reculant de quelques pas. Les deux garçons nous chargent immédiatement.

– Je prends le noir ! s'exclame Hammil en se précipitant vers eux lui aussi.

– Et moi l'autre alors !

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me dirige vers la fille, voulant récupérer mon arme. Bien sûr, je me retrouve à devoir m'occuper de la plus faible du groupe. Évidemment, puisque je suis une fille et que cela veut dire que je ne peux pas me battre contre les gars. Foutus machos.

J'entends le bruit du métal contre métal et aperçois du coin de l'œil l'attaque d'Hammil bloquée par la faux du type. À côté, la gamin saute d'un endroit à l'autre, évitant agilement les coups de couteaux de Mizar.

La fille me lance un regard mauvais, l'expression crispée de douleur. Je souris et lui fais signe de s'approcher.

– Allez ma belle, n'ait pas peur, dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Elle me charge immédiatement et je suis assène un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle tombe au sol avec un couinement de douleur. Posant mon pied sur sa poitrine, j'attrape le manche de mon javelot et tire d'un coup sec, le récupérant. Elle hurle à nouveau.

– SILVER ! dit le noir derrière nous.

– C'est moi ton adversaire ! rugit Hammil.

J'entends un grognement, et le pied toujours sur la fille, je regarde ce qu'il s'est passé. Le noir se tient la main et j'ai l'impression qu'Hammil lui a coupé un doigt ou deux. Quant à Mizar, il vient de lancer l'un de ses couteaux au garçon qui le bloque avec son poing américain.

Je reporte mon attention vers la fille à mes pieds, comprenant que tout va bien pour les deux autres. Levant mon arme, je m'apprête à lui enfoncer dans le cœur pour aller aider les autres. Elle attrape alors mon pied et me fait basculer. Je m'écrase, l'impact me coupant le souffle, et le javelot m'échappe des mains, roulant un peu plus loin.

Me relevant d'un bond, je me retrouve face à la fille et elle me crache au visage. Clignant des yeux, je ne vois pas le coup venir alors qu'elle m'assène un coup de poing à la joue. Je retombe au sol mais profite du mouvement pour lui frapper l'épaule blessée avec mon pied. Elle grince des dents et se tient l'épaule sanglante, reculant de moi le plus vite possible.

– Tu veux vraiment t'essayer contre moi ? dis-je lentement à la fille avec une grimace menaçante.

Elle me lance un regard de défi en échange et nos deux yeux se posent sur mon javelot quelques mètres plus loin. Oh non, elle ne va pas essayer ! Je saute immédiatement en sa direction, mais elle arrive avant moi et le repousse d'un puissant coup de pied. Nous nous faisons face, essayant de deviner la prochaine action l'une de l'autre.

– HAMMIL ! crie Mizar dans mon dos.

Je suis distraite un instant et la fille en profite pour me plaquer au sol, faisait pleuvoir coup de poing après coup de poing sur moi. À l'aveuglette, je cherche une arme quelconque dans le sol boueux, agitant les jambes pour l'enlever de sur moi. Ma main rencontre finalement une grosse roche et je la lève immédiatement, assenant sur la tempe de la fille. Elle tombe sur le sol sans un bruit de plus, évanouie ou morte.

Me dépêtrant de son corps, je regarde ce qu'il se passe avec les autres juste à temps pour voir la tête de Mizar rouler aux pieds d'Hammil, qui la regarde, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'elle représente. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas.

Le corps de Mizar tombe lentement au sol, et dans son dos est planté l'un de ses couteaux. Il y a un bruit de canon. Le grand noir semble surpris de ce que sa faux vient d'accomplir, mais je vois que le garçon s'apprête à attaquer mon allié.

– HAMMIL, ATTENTION ! criai-je, essayant de contrôler la montée d'émotion qui menace de me faire perdre le contrôle.

Il secoue la tête et réagit immédiatement, se mettant à courir dans ma direction. Je ramasse mon javelot et le lance en direction des tributs. Il se plante dans le pied du grand noir. Je me baisse, échappant à un couteau lancé dans ma direction par le garçon. Hammil me rattrape et m'agrippe la main, m'entraînant dans sa course.

– ON PEUT LES COMBATTRE ! lui dis-je, envahie par la rage.

Ils ont tué Mizar ! Ils doivent payer !

– Pas maintenant, on va se faire tuer ! s'exclame Hammil sans me regarder.

J'entends des cris derrière moi et me résigne à le suivre, le sang bouillant et le cœur battant la chamade.

Bientôt nous sommes seuls à courir dans la forêt. Au bout de longues minutes je m'immobilise, à bout de souffle, obligeant Hammil à faire de même en tirant sur sa main d'un coup sec.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?! On aurait dû les tuer, on pouvait le faire ! lui reprochai-je.

– Non on ne pouvait pas, ok ? C'était trop dangereux, et avec… sa voix se coupe et son expression se fait indécise.

– Avec quoi ?!

– Avec la mort de Mizar on ne pense pas clairement, on se peut pas se battre intelligemment… il termine la phrase dans un faible murmure, les poings serrés.

Je le prends au collet, le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

– Pourquoi est-il mort ? Pourquoi c'est lui qui s'est fait décapité et pas toi ? Il se battait contre le gamin, pas le noir !

– Il voulait… Il m'a protégé. Le noir allait me porter un coup fatal avec sa faux et Mizar s'est mis dans sa trajectoire... Il s'est sacrifié pour moi…

– C'est…

La gorge nouée, je le regarde. Les larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues et je raffermis mon emprise sur son collet.

– C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! MIZAR EST MORT À CAUSE DE TOI !

– Je suis désolée, murmure-t-il. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

Je frappe son torse, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Il se laisse faire, l'air misérable.

– TU CROIS QUE DIRE DÉSOLÉ EST ASSEZ ?!

Un sanglot me prend à la gorge et je le frappe de plus belle.

– Je suis… désolé…

Je me laisse tomber au sol, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Il ferme les yeux et je crois apercevoir une larme couler sur sa joue, une seule petite larme. Je renifle, me recroqueville contre une tombe. Mizar…

Mizar est mort.

Je sais que ça devait arriver. Si je voulais gagner les Jeux, il devait mourir. Mais pas comme ça, pas avant que j'ai pu lui dire adieu. Pas au cinquième jour dans l'arène. Pas par d'autres tributs. C'était sensé finir par un combat entre lui et moi, un combat honorable, juste. Un combat que nous étions tous les deux prêts à accepter.

Comment a-t-il pu mourir aussi stupidement, en se sacrifiant pour Hammil ? Ne voulait-il pas gagner ? Comment…

Il est mort. Il est vraiment, vraiment mort. Je ne vais plus jamais le revoir, lui parler, rire avec lui, me moquer de lui. C'est fini. Il m'a abandonnée. La seule personne en qui j'avais réellement confiance dans cette arène est morte.

Essuyant mes larmes rageusement, je me tourne vers Hammil. Ce n'est plus que lui et moi, maintenant. On peut oublier Maelys et Alto, si je les croise je les tue immédiatement. Quiconque que je croise… Ils vont tous mourir. Mizar était le seul qui m'aidait à garder un minimum d'humanité. Mais il n'est plus là.

Je serai la gagnante de ces Jeux. Peu importe le prix.

* * *

**_Fir Rollo, 18 ans, District 11_**

Je nettoie le sang sur ma faux avec une feuille d'un geste morne. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai décapité quelqu'un. Pas seulement tué. Décapité. Wren agit comme si de rien n'était, mais j'en suis incapable. Par ma faute, quelqu'un est mort.

Je me doutais bien que ça devrait arriver un jour, mais ce n'est rien comparé à réellement le vivre. Moi qui me croyais quelqu'un de bon, quelqu'un de _pacifique_. J'étais loin d'avoir raison. J'ai tué de sang froid, parce qu'il le fallait, parce que j'étais attaqué. Parce que Silver était en danger. J'ai été capable de le faire.

Je ne suis pas mieux que quiconque, ici. Je suis même pire, car je me donne l'apparence d'être gentil, compatissant. Mais en fait, je peux agir de façon aussi horrible que quiconque.

Les mains tremblantes, je lâche la feuille et laisse tomber mon arme, fermant les yeux. Prenant de grandes inspirations, j'essaie de calmer la panique qui commence à m'envahir. Je me dégoûte. Je me dégoûte comme je ne me suis jamais dégoûté, comme quelqu'un d'autre m'a rarement dégoûté.

Jetant un regard vers mes deux alliés, j'aperçois Wren qui passe un tissu mouillé sur le visage et le cou de Silver. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, mais au moins elle est en vie. Il s'est empressé de panser son épaule trouée. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais elle devrait se réveiller. De plus, nous avons encore la crème que les sponsors avaient envoyée pour l'œil de Wren qui devrait aider. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup alors je préfère la laisser à Silver, sa blessure est plus grave que mon pied et mon doigt manquant. Et puis, je me déteste tellement en ce moment, je ne veux pas en plus risquer sa vie juste pour mon bien-être.

Je commence même à me demander si je mérite de gagner ces Jeux. Ma famille n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi, ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller. Bien sûr, ils ne seraient plus dans la pauvreté si je revenais, mais ils ont toujours vécu ainsi, ils peuvent continuer. Au moins, nous sommes une famille heureuse.

Et puis, je n'ai jamais tenu à vivre tant que ça. Pas pour moi-même, en tout cas. Pour soutenir mes parents, pour élever mes frères et sœurs. Mais je n'ai jamais vu grand avenir dans ma vie. Travailler dans les champs, avec une femme et des enfants… Bien sûr, ce serait bien. Mais si je revenais en tant que vainqueur, cette vie serait impossible. J'aurais à être mentor tous les ans, ma vie personnelle serait connue de tout Panem…

Non, je ne tiens pas vraiment à gagner, et je n'ai pas de raison particulière pour, si ce n'est de rester en vie. Contrairement à Wren, qui veut tuer son père, qui a un caractère fort. Il survivrait à la vie d'un vainqueur, il peut le faire. Il n'éprouvait pas trop de remord à avoir tué. Il veut réellement gagner, il veut réellement vivre. Il a une vraie motivation, une bonne motivation. Il le mérite bien plus que moi.

C'est lui… C'est lui qui devrait gagner. Pour lui, je serais prêt à me sacrifier. Ce serait une raison noble, un bon but. Une belle façon de mourir. Je veux qu'il vive. Je veux que Wren gagne les Hunger Games.

– Elle se réveille ! s'écrit-il avec excitation.

Je me lève difficilement et claudique vers eux, reprenant ma faux en chemin. Silver est assise, accotée à un arbre, les yeux à moitié fermés et Wren lui tapote les joues avec un sourire soulagé.

– Tu vois combien de doigt ? lui demande-t-il, en levant trois.

Elle sourit faiblement et murmure trois. Il se tourne vers moi.

– C'est ce que la guérisseuse me demandait, quand je recevais un gros coup à la tempe, m'explique-t-il avec fierté.

– Ça t'est souvent arrivé ?

– Quelques fois, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mon cœur se serre à cette révélation. Il ne nous a jamais expliqué clairement pourquoi il veut tuer son père, mais plus je passe du temps avec lui et apprends des informations qu'il donne ici et là, plus je comprends qu'il le battait probablement. Régulièrement.

– Est-ce que tu sais ton nom ? demande Wren en se concentrant à nouveau sur Silver qui cligne des yeux avec frénésie.

– Évidemment, imbécile, glisse-t-elle, toujours dans un murmure.

– Dis-le quand même, que je puisse rire de toi si tu te trompes, insiste le garçon.

– Silver. Silver Ivory.

– Et c'est quoi le mien ?

Elle reste silencieuse un moment.

– J'ai oublié… Ça serait pas un truc genre idiot sans cervelle ?

– Si tu peux blaguer, alors ça va, s'exclame Wren avec un soupir soulagé.

– Que s'est-il passé avec les…

– Fir et moi on en a tué un ! Le type du quatre. Et les deux autres se sont enfuis.

– Oh, dommage que la connasse soit pas morte. Prochaine fois, hein ? murmure Silver d'un ton fatigué. Et vous, ça va ?

– Fir a perdu un doigt et s'est fait transpercé le pied, lui dit Wren.

– C'est rien de grave, ajoutai-je alors qu'elle tente immédiatement de se relever. Je m'en suis déjà occupé.

– Ok… Et toi Wren ?

– Aucune blessure ! Je suis invincible !

– Sauf pour ton œil, ricanai-je avec affection.

– C'était… Un simple moment d'inattention. Ça ne se reproduira plus ! se défend-il.

– C'est mieux, dis-je doucement, m'asseyant à côté d'eux avec un grimace de douleur au mouvement de mon pied.

Wren continue de discuter tranquillement avec Silver. Les regardant ainsi, un sentiment d'attendrissement et d'affection me submerge, le même genre que ce que je ressens pour mes frères et sœurs. Qui aurait cru que je m'attacherais ainsi à deux autres tributs, et si rapidement ? Parfois, ce lien que j'ai l'impression que nous partageons me fait un peu peur. N'est-il pas mieux de rester solitaire, dans l'arène ? Ainsi, quand les autres meurent, on ne ressent rien. Et pourtant… Je suis heureux de les connaître.

– Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais demandé, mais… est-ce que vous avez des frères et sœurs ? demandai-je, les coupant dans leur conversation.

Ils portent leur regard sur moi avec surprise. Je hausse les épaules.

– Moi j'en ai cinq, dis-je en sortant de ma poche de veste le mouchoir qu'Abigael m'a donné, à la moisson. Deux frères, Finley qui a quatorze ans et Aeolus qui en a quatre, et trois sœurs, Abigael qui a douze, Mysie neuf et Gaia sept. Je me suis beaucoup occupé de Finley et Abigael.

– Grosse famille, dit Silver avec un sourire qui semble envieux. Je suis fille unique. Ce n'est que moi et mon père ! Enfin, après ce que mon père m'a fait… J'imagine que ce n'est plus que moi, continue-t-elle avec un petit rire triste.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demandai-je, curieux.

Elle reste silencieuse et Wren lui lance un regard compatissant.

– Il l'a amenée lui-même sur l'estrade, explique-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

– Il a choisi son travail plutôt que sa fille, marmonne Silver amèrement.

Je baisse les yeux, ne pouvant imaginer ce qu'elle a dû ressentir. J'ai toujours été très proche de mes parents et l'idée même qu'ils puissent me trahir de cette façon est horrible. Impossible.

– Et toi, des frères ou sœurs ? demandai-je à Wren afin de changer de sujet.

– Une petite sœur, répond-il à ma grande surprise. Elle se nomme Aysel, elle n'a que quatre ans. C'est principalement moi qui l'ai élevée. Ma mère… disons qu'elle a un peu perdue la tête suite à la mort de mon frère.

– Tu avais un frère ? dit Silver, qui semble tout aussi surprise que moi.

Je me rends compte à quel point j'en sais peu sur Wren. Il ne parle que rarement de lui, et chaque fois qu'il mentionne la vie dans son district, il prend une expression qui est un mélange de tristesse et de colère, de mélancolie et d'inquiétude.

– Mon grand frère. Il est mort quand j'avais neuf ans.

Il touche son collier distraitement, comme il le fait souvent. Le contact semble le détendre.

– Je suis désolé, dis-je sincèrement.

– Merci, mais ça fait un bout maintenant.

Nous restons silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées. Finalement, je me racle la gorge, attirant leur attention.

– Si jamais… Si jamais je meurs, est-ce que… J'aimerais que vous disiez à ma famille que je suis désolé. Et que je les aime. Et j'aimerais que… Que vous ne m'oubliez pas.

– Wow, d'où tu sors là ? s'exclame Wren en levant les bras.

– C'est promis, répond Silver avec un triste sourire.

– Merci, dis-je simplement.

Wren nous regarde tour à tour, puis soupire, l'expression triste.

– Et si moi je meurs, commence Silver timidement, j'aimerais que vous demandiez à mon père… Pourquoi il a fait ça. Et s'il le regrette. Accompagnez d'un bon coup de poing, si possible.

– Ça je peux faire ! dit Wren avec un petit sourire.

– Bien sûr, ajoutai-je. Et toi Wren ?

– Je… euh… Si jamais… je meurs… Faîtes en sorte que… que rien n'arrive à Aysel et ma mère. S'il-vous-plaît.

– C'est une promesse, alors, dis-je en tendant le poing fermé.

– Juré craché, confirme Wren en cognant son poing contre le mien en même temps que Silver.

_C'est une promesse._

* * *

**_Arawn Eogan, 17 ans, District 5_**

La Veuve s'accroche à ma taille de toutes ses forces, lançant de petits gémissements effrayés par intermittence. Je grogne et commence à nous hisser plus haut dès qu'il y a une courte pause sans secousse. En tombant je me suis accroché à une énorme racine qui sortait de la terre. Je suis encore mystifié de mon réflexe. Et presque malheureusement, j'ai aussi retenu la Veuve. Ça aurait tout de même été bien si elle n'était pas morte par ma faute, je serais enfin débarrassé d'elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle est dans mes bras… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Foutue conscience morale.

L'un de mes ongles s'arrache alors que j'enfonce mes mains dans la terre pour nous remonter encore plus et un cri de douleur m'échappe. Je comprends pourquoi c'est une torture populaire maintenant.

– Yohan ?

Je ferme les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations et essayant de me retenir de lui dire de se la fermer, à la fin. C'est à cause d'elle si j'ai été séparé de Greir durant la catastrophe. Greir. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Je n'ai pas encore entendu de canon, c'est bon signe. Et Spens doit la protéger.

– Peux-tu monter avant moi et me hisser ? demandai-je à la Veuve en la regardant droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre l'importance de la situation.

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête, et s'aidant de racines et crevasses, comment à grimper par-dessus moi. Il y a alors deux canons à quelques secondes d'intervalles et j'agrandis les yeux, paniqué à l'idée que ce soit Greir et Spens. Pas eux. Pas elle. Je vous en prie.

– Plus vite ! sifflai-je à la Veuve, la panique commençant à m'envahir.

Je dois être sûr, je dois vérifier que Greir est encore en vie ! Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir, je ne peux pas voir son visage dans le ciel… Pas quand je viens de la retrouver…

La Veuve est enfin tout en haut et elle me tend la main, m'aidant à la rejoindre. Jetant un regard affolé, je cherche les deux autres des yeux avant même d'avoir repris mon souffle. Je crois les apercevoir s'enfuir au loin, reconnaissant la longue tignasse de Greir. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe. Elle est encore en vie. Elle va bien.

Et elle est partie sans moi.

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas important. Elle croyait probablement que j'étais mort, et elle doit s'occuper de sa propre survie avant la mienne. Ou peut-être est-ce Spens qui a pris la décision. Il a bien fait si c'est le cas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt par ma faute.

Prenant la Veuve par le poignet, je me résous à abandonner l'idée de rejoindre ma partenaire de district. Ma petite sœur, si je peux me permettre. Avec un peu de chance, nous allons peut-être nous croiser à nouveau. Mais pour le moment, un faussé nous sépare, et c'est le cas de le dire. Et puis… La Veuve est dangereuse. Je veux être le protecteur de Greir, pas la raison pour sa mort.

Traînant la fille derrière moi, je me prends à sourire. Je me demande comment la petite s'est faîte une place si importante dans mon cœur en si peu de temps. Elle a quelque chose… Une âme attachante, si je peux me permettre ?

Je secoue à nouveau la tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à tout cela alors que je cours comme un malade dans une forêt dont le sol s'effondre un peu partout. Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas le moment.

Enfin les tremblements cessent et je me laisse tomber au sol, soulagé du terrain enfin stable et du danger de mort passé. La Veuve me tombe dessus, mettant ses bras autour de mon cou pour un câlin réconfortant. Je la laisse d'abord faire, trop essoufflé pour réagir et malheureusement habitué à ce qu'elle me touche à tout moment. Je ne veux même plus imaginer ce que Katri doit penser en regardant cela. Si jamais je survis aux Jeux, j'aurai une vie entière pour qu'elle me pardonne. Et heureusement, je n'ai plus couché avec la Veuve depuis notre première fois, l'ayant convaincu que l'arène n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre d'activité.

– Yohan ?

La Veuve appuie son front contre le mien, tente de m'embrasser à nouveau, comme elle le fait si souvent. Tant que je commence presque à aimer cela, à ma grande horreur. Mais elle me donne un genre de réconfort, un réconfort que je ne mérite probablement pas après ce que j'ai fait à Katri, mais dont j'ai envie tout de même, dans cette horrible arène.

Elle pose lentement ses lèvres contre les miennes, se presse contre moi, me caresse la nuque. Je la repousse brusquement. Ça ne peut pas continuer ! Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire souffrir Katri ainsi, je ne peux pas laisser la Veuve dans son illusion. Elle doit se réveiller, se rendre compte de sa situation. Je ne peux pas continuer de me torturer ainsi, d'hésiter entre l'abandonner ou non. Cette situation doit changer.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Yohan ? me demande-t-elle avec surprise.

On dirait que tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est le mot Yohan. Elle le répète sans arrêt, dans chacune de ses phrases. Je me lève d'un bond et l'entraîne dans mon mouvement, la prenant par les épaules et la regardant sérieusement.

– Je ne suis pas Yohan, ok ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu recommences tes blagues ? C'est pas drôle, Yohan !

– JE NE SUIS PAS YOHAN ! criai-je malgré moi.

Elle rentre la tête et me regarde au travers de ses longs cils, les larmes aux yeux.

– Arrête avec cette histoire à la fin… murmure-t-elle faiblement.

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'adoucis mon emprise de ses épaules et baisse le ton de ma voix.

– Écoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas une blague, ok ? Je ne suis pas Yohan, je suis Arawn du district cinq. J'ai dix-sept ans, une petite amie qui s'appelle Katri et une mère qui aime se prostituer. Je t'ai déjà raconté tout ça quand tu étais dans ton état catatonique. Ton partenaire de district Yohan est mort devant mes yeux par une carrière. Il a reçu une lance dans le dos. Je ne connais pas ton nom, et c'est pourquoi je t'appelle toujours la Veuve. Je t'ai sauvé au bain de sang.

Baissant mon visage au niveau du sien, je la force à me regarder.

– Je ne suis pas Yohan. Ok ? C'est l'heure pour toi de te réveiller. C'est l'heure pour toi de reprendre tes esprits. Reviens à la réalité, la Veuve.

– Je… Tu… Mais Yohan…

Elle me regarde, confuse. Pendant de longues minutes, sans pause, sans hésitation, je continue d'essayer de la convaincre, je lui raconte ma vie, je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'on est dans l'arène, je lui dis fermement que je ne suis pas Yohan. Et soudain, elle tombe au sol, les yeux vides.

Passant une main devant son visage, il n'y a aucune réaction. Je soupire. Et voilà, on est revenus à la case départ. Génial. Au moins, elle n'a pas essayé de me tuer. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la relève lentement. Elle reste debout, immobile et heureusement docile. N'ayant plus de corde, je vais devoir aller avec la bonne vieille méthode de la tirer par le bras. Soupirant à nouveau, je me mets en marche en direction du lac. Du moins, je crois que c'est la direction du lac. Je ne suis pas trop sûr, avec le brouillard et suite à notre course effrénée. Puisque nos sacs sont restés avec Greir et Spens, nous n'avons plus d'eau. Trouver le lac est la priorité. Avec un peu de chance la Veuve va avoir repris ses esprits d'ici là.

Nous marchons depuis une bonne demi-heure quand elle refuse brusquement de bouger. Droite et rigide, elle regarde toujours dans le vide. Mais si je tente de la tirer, elle ne fait que trébucher et tomber au sol, refusant obstinément de marcher. Je la regarde longuement, me demandant quoi faire. Je tente aussi de lui parler, voir si elle réagit un minimum. Rien.

Finalement, je recule avec hésitation, puis me retourne. Murmurant un pardon qu'elle n'a probablement pas entendu, je m'éloigne lentement. C'est pour le mieux. Elle va causer ma mort. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je ne vais pas me mettre à la transporter sur mon dos si elle refuse. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Elle n'est pas ma responsabilité.

Elle n'est pas…

Je m'arrête à nouveau. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je peux pas... Je ne peux pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je me retourne à nouveau, la regarde. Essaie de soulever un pied.

Et me rends compte que je ne peux pas.

Baissant les yeux, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis pris dans la boue. Je suis… Je suis dans un marécage. Et je m'enfonce.

Immédiatement, je cherche une branche, un appui quelconque pour me sortir de là. Il n'y a rien. Mes mouvements frénétiques ne m'enfoncent que plus vite et la peur m'envahit brusquement. Je ne vais quand même pas mourir d'une telle façon, si ? Me tournant vers la Veuve, je lui fais de frénétiques signes de la main.

– Hey ! Aide-moi ! Approche, allez ! Hey, LA VEUVE !

Elle relève soudain la tête, me regarde. Je souris presque, soulagé de voir qu'elle semble enfin consciente. Puis je rencontre ses yeux fous.

– Tu… Tu n'es pas Yohan… Qu'as-tu fait… QU'AS-TU FAIT DE YOHAN ?! OÙ EST-IL ?!

Mes épaules s'affaissent, je la regarde avec désespoir. C'est fini. Je suis fini. Je suis maintenant enfoncé jusqu'à la taille. Je tente vainement de m'accrocher à la terre molle, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je vais vraiment mourir ainsi.

Je sens la colère monter en moi alors que je regarde la Veuve qui recule de plus en plus en m'invectivant d'insultes et de menaces. Je me suis occupée d'elle, j'ai _couché_ avec elle, je l'ai sauvé nombres de fois… Et c'est ainsi qu'elle me remercie ? Elle me laisse crever comme ça ?!

Les insultes me montent à la gorge, si nombreuses que j'ignore lesquelles choisir. Et ce n'est pas bien important, puisque la boue me recouvre maintenant la bouche, le nez, les yeux.

Une vie de merde et une mort de merde. _Évidemment_.

* * *

**_Alto Naysmith, 16 ans, District 12_**

Les visages dans le ciel défilent. Maelys en premier, me causant un pincement au cœur. Puis la fillette qu'elle a tué, Dixie si je me souviens bien. Mizar, à ma grande surprise. Et finalement le garçon du district cinq, Arawn, qui était si protecteur de sa partenaire. Je laisse retomber ma tête contre le tronc d'arbre, fermant les yeux.

Je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête l'expression d'extrême terreur sur le visage de Maelys. Elle savait ce qui approchait, elle l'a compris dès qu'elle a perdu son bras. Même si par un quelconque miracle elle avait survécu à cette blessure… Elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité, et surtout, ses chances de gagner étaient rendues inexistantes. Je devais la tuer. Au moins, la regardant droit dans les yeux, je n'ai vu aucune trahison dans les siens. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

Elle tremblait, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle a été brave, comme je savais qu'elle pouvait l'être. Alors même qu'elle se vidait de son sang elle a réussi à envoyer son fouet sur la petite pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, pour l'empêcher de s'en sortir vivante après avoir signé son arrêt de mort. Elle qui doutait de pouvoir tuer, en fin de compte elle en était parfaitement capable. Elle a regardé la mort droit dans les yeux.

Et maintenant je suis seul.

Je prends une grande inspiration calmante. Wyvern ne m'avait pas donné ce sentiment de vide, de regret. Je savais qu'elle ne survivrait pas à l'arène et je savais que tôt ou tard elle se rendrait compte qu'elle ne représentait rien pour moi – rien d'important du moins. Je préférais encore en finir tôt, autant pour elle que pour moi. Mais Maelys… Je pensais encore faire un bout avec elle, et même si elle se faisait manipuler sans protester, elle n'était pas idiote. Elle se rendait compte de ce que je faisais, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir seule. Elle était… touchante. Autant que quelqu'un peut l'être pour moi.

Je ne pensais pas me retrouver seul si tôt dans les Jeux. Heureusement que j'ai reçu un peu d'entraînement de Maelys, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que la plupart des tributs restants peuvent faire. L'idéal serait de me trouver un nouvel allié, mais à ce stade-ci dans l'arène, ce sera loin d'être facile. Les alliances sont déjà formées, les gens de plus en plus paranoïaques, et plusieurs ont déjà tué et n'hésiteront plus à le faire à nouveau.

Je ne peux pas rejoindre Eta et Hammil, ils me tueraient probablement. Mizar était le seul qui me faisait à peu près confiance, ou du moins qui tentait de m'écouter. Sans lui, les deux autres ne sont que des bombes à retardement. Ils vont tout détruire sur leur passage, et ça ne me surprendrait d'ailleurs pas s'ils s'entretuaient sur un coup de tête. Je préfère me tenir loin et espérer ne pas tomber sur eux.

Je repasse les survivants dans ma tête. Wade, qui s'est enfui avec une épée si je me souviens bien. Il a peut-être reçu une autre arme depuis, mais peu importe, il est armé et dangereux. Avec son caractère, il tuerait probablement quiconque il croise.

Spens, le garçon du trois. J'aurais pensé qu'il était avec sa partenaire Dixie, ils semblaient bien s'entendre et ils s'étaient échappés du bain de sang ensemble. Mais il était gravement blessé – d'ailleurs, il a dû recevoir de l'aide d'un sponsor ou il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est – et donc la fillette l'a peut-être abandonné. J'ignore s'il est un danger ou non, mais pour qu'il soit encore en vie, soit il travaille avec quelqu'un d'autre, soit il vaut plus que son score de cinq. Ou encore, il est très chanceux. Mais ici, dans l'arène, je ne crois pas à la chance. Ce garçon cache quelque chose.

Ensuite, il y a la petite du cinq, Greir, qui a eu une quatre à l'évaluation. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a survécu jusqu'à maintenant toute seule, à moins qu'elle ait reçu beaucoup d'aide de sponsor, mais encore… Elle doit avoir un allié.

Laurel, la fille à la hache que Maelys a blessée, est encore en vie et ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Elle me semble résistante et farouche. Elle a la détermination de gagner dans les yeux. Je crois qu'elle est plutôt du genre à être solo, mais qui sait.

Puis Nayad, qui semblait traumatisée par la mort de son partenaire de district. Pour être franc, je ne comprends pas comment elle peut encore être en vie. Je sais qu'elle s'est faîte aidé par Arawn, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'a protégée jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant, c'est la seule explication. Mais il est maintenant mort. Je ne donne pas chère de sa peau une fois seule.

Et bien sûr les trois alliés, Wren, Fir et Silver, qui sont toujours en vie. Ils restent le plus grand danger. Si je pouvais m'infiltrer dans leur alliance, ce serait l'idéal, mais ils doivent s'être rapprochés encore plus maintenant, et ils ne sont pas comme Maelys et Wyvern. Les manipuler serait très difficile. Enfin, je les garde en tête.

J'allonge tranquillement ma couverture sur une pierre tombale étalée au sol et me couche, fermant les yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive, je peux gérer la situation.

* * *

_Jour 6_

Je suis dans la chambre tamisée de Jost. Je la reconnais immédiatement, au nombre de fois où j'y suis allé. Il ferme toujours les rideaux, afin de s'assurer que personne ne peut nous apercevoir. Je me tiens devant son lit, et à ma grande horreur je me rends compte que je tremble de tout mon corps. Baissant les yeux, je constate que je suis plus petit, plus maigre, plus… jeune.

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et Jost entre avec un sourire carnassier. Il me paraît immense, effrayant. Et il est déjà en sous-vêtements. Je reconnais cette scène. Je l'ai déjà vécu. Ma première fois avec Jost, à douze ans.

Je veux fermer les yeux, lui donner un coup de poing, m'enfuir. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre cette horreur. Tout sauf cela. L'humiliation, la douleur intense, son rire gras et son souffle laborieux, le contact de sa peau moite contre la mienne, son regard emplit d'un plaisir immense…

Mais je n'y échappe pas. Tout recommence une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce rêve, et probablement pas la dernière. Je suis impuissant, revivant cette expérience traumatisante. Enfin, je sais que c'est bientôt fini. Grinçant des dents et retenant mes larmes, je pousse un cri de douleur alors qu'il me mord la nuque.

Et c'est terminé. Tremblant de tout mon corps, je m'enfuis sans demander mon reste, récupérant de la nourriture dans la cuisine. Passant la porte, la voisine de Jost me voit alors qu'elle étend son linge sur une corde. Pendant un instant, nous nous regardons, complètement immobiles. Puis une expression de dégoût apparait sur son visage, de jugement. De supériorité.

Je la dépasse d'un pas saccadé, les larmes me brûlent les yeux, j'ai l'impression que tous les passants me regardent, savent ce que je viens de faire, savent que je vais continuer de le faire pour de longues années encore. Rendu chez moi, je m'enferme dans ma chambre, me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Au loin, j'entends l'un des jumeaux pleurer. C'est pour eux. J'ai fait cela pour eux. Et je vais continuer de le faire.

Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne me regarder ainsi, comme si j'étais un déchet, une saleté, un moins que rien. À partir de maintenant, je forcerai le respect, je deviendrai inatteignable, fort. Plus personne ne me contrôlera. Même pas Jost. C'est moi qui vais le contrôler, c'est moi qui vais manipuler tout le monde. Je serai toujours vainqueur, à partir de maintenant.

Séchant mes larmes, j'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis à nouveau dans la forêt. Et devant moi se tient la fille du huit, Nayad. Elle est sale, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements déchirés. Mais elle est là, à quelques mètres de moi. Sans faire de geste brusque, je sors lentement mon couteau, le cachant à sa vue. Elle semble perdue, me regarde la tête penchée.

– Yohan ? demande-t-elle avec hésitation. Es-tu vraiment Yohan ?

Je reste interloqué un moment. Elle me prend pour son partenaire de district qui est mort devant ses yeux ? Elle a complètement perdu la tête on dirait. Comment a-t-elle fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant ?

Mais c'est l'occasion que je cherchais. Je peux l'utiliser. Si elle est aussi dérangée qu'elle en a l'air, alors elle est facilement manipulable. Et c'est ma spécialité, après tout.

– Nayad ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

* * *

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour Mizar et Arawn :'( Moi aussi je les aimais ! On m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de morts, alors j'ai dû tuer. C'est ça qui arrive quand vous me mettez de la pression ! :P Non, mais sérieux, pour Mizar, même s'il était un carrière, il n'avait pas la motivation de gagner, et il s'attachait trop à ses alliés, alors ça devait arriver. Et Arawn... Bah pour Arawn c'était prévu depuis un moment._

_Tributs encore en vie _

_District 1 : Wade_

_District 2 : Hammil_

_District 3 : Spens_

_District 4 : Eta_

_District 5 : Greir_

_District 7 : Laurel_

_District 8 : Nayad_

_District 9 : Silver et Wren_

_District 11 : Fir_

_District 12 : Alto_

_Alliances _

_1) Eta et Hammil_

_2) Wade et Laurel_

_3) Greir et Spens_

_4) Wren, Silver et Fir_

_4) Alto et Nayad_


	36. Survivre: Les acteurs ?

Chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment de vos reviews comme d'habitude. :D Je vais bientôt y répondre, c'est promis ^^

Je suis vraiment désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis beaucoup trop débordée par les travaux pour avoir le temps et ça me cause la plus grande frustration, croyez-moi.

Dans la reviews de Nadjia (qui d'ailleurs était sensationnelle :3), elle me demandait quels acteurs je verrais bien représenter nos chers tributs. Alors j'ai cherché (ça a réellement été une tâche ardue XD) et j'ai fini par trouver pour tous (sauf Erwin T.T). Mais en faisant ça, je me suis demandée ceux que vous mettriez.

Et donc, voilà la raison de ce chapitre. Je serais très intéressée, à ceux qui en ont le temps et l'envie, de savoir quels acteurs vous verriez pour quels personnages. Je vais donc attendre avant de donner les miens, et peut-être que vous me ferez changer d'avis d'ailleurs... ;) La participation n'est pas forcée, ce n'est que pour notre amusement ^^ Et c'est aussi une façon de passer le temps jusqu'au prochain chapitre XD.

Je vous rappelle que Winna et Fir sont noirs et que Laurel est vaguement asiatique.

J'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles et de connaître vos avis !

Je vais mettre ici une liste des personnages, et si ça vous va, rajouter les acteurs que vous me donnez, ainsi il y aura plusieurs choix d'acteurs par personnage. Disons que ce sont des genres... d'auditions ? XD Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos suggestions par PM ou par reviews, c'est comme vous préférez. ^^

Voici donc ce que j'ai reçu jusqu'à maintenant ^^ :

Maelys : Nicole Kidman / Susie shinner / Mini Anden / Sophie Turner / Rachel Hurd-Wood

Wade : Cyril Paglino / Chord Overstreet / Shane West

Erwin : Pam Ferris dans le film Mathilda

Hammil : Jeremy Sumpter / Ryan Philippe / Jack O'Connell / Drew Van Acker

Dixie : Mackenzie Foy / AnnaSophia Robb / Dakota Fanning / Chloe Moretz

Spens : Jake Gyllenhaal en brun ou Terence Hill jeune en blond / Tyler Posey / Hunter Parrish

Eta : Karolina Kurkova / Amber Heard / Yvonne Strahovsky / Teresa Palmer

Mizar : Paul Walker / David Henrie / Karim El-Kerem / Max Irons

Greir : Lara Jean Marshall / Maisie Williams / Hannah Murray avec l'air paumé

Arawn : Harry Styles / David Henrie / Logan Lerman / Richard Madden sans barbe

Pomeline : Ellie Darcey-Alden

Oris : Logan Lerman / Luke Pasqualino / Jackson Rathbone

Laurel : Zhang Ziyi / Katie Leung / Tifa de Final Fantasy / Gemma Arterton

Vamos : Nathan Gamble / Rupert Grint à 12 ans / L'un des jumeaux Scavo dans DH

Nayad : Nina Dobrev / Zooey Deschanel / Joy Lauren

Yohan : Soren Fulton

Silver : Coco Rocha / Skyler Samuels / Kristen Steewart / Lyndsy Fonseca / Kacey Rohl

Wren : Alex Pettyfer / Shiloh Fernandez

Eevi : Chloë Moretz

Rendwick : Le boutonneux dans la BD 'les nombrils' / Sterling Beaumon (son rôle dans Lost) / Iwan Rheon

Winna : Krista White / Amandla Stenberg (en la vieillissant un peu) / Jessica Suala / Angel Coulby adolescente

Fir : Dayo Okeniyi / Mehcad Brooks

Wyvern : Astrid Berges-Frisbey / Elle fanning / Saoirse Ronan

Alto : Asa Butterfield / Mitch Hewer / Chace Crawford / Jack Frost dans Les 5 légendes / Jake Abel

* * *

Que pensez-vous de l'idée ? Et si jamais vous ne voulez pas associer les personnages à des acteurs parce que leur image est très précise dans votre tête, je peux comprendre parfaitement, il suffit de ne pas lire ce chapitre, il n'y a aucun problème ! ^^

* * *

Ma liste personnelle, mais je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis si vous avez d'autres acteurs en tête ! :

Maelys : Emma Watson rousse / Rachel Hurd-Wood

Wade : Genre Gerard Butler adolescent... Ou Kellan Lutz ?

Erwin : Pam Ferris dans le film Mathilda (même si c'est pas moi qui l'a trouvé XD

Hammil : Daniel Gillies adolescent

Dixie : Dakota Fanning à 12 ans

Spens : Matt Ryan (l'acteur évidemment) adolescent

Eta : Dianna Agron

Mizar : Drew Van Acker

Greir : Gemma Ward avec les cheveux noirs et à 14 ans.

Arawn : Matt Lanter... je crois...

Pomeline : Taylor Momsen brune à 13 ans

Oris : Logan Lerman

Laurel : Maggie Q adolescente

Vamos : Cameron Boyce avec moins de taches de rousseur XD.

Nayad : Zooey Deschanel (à Zod'a : j'ai trop pensé à elle en premier-euh ! :P)

Yohan : Micheal Rady... en moins grand lol

Silver : Phoebe Tonkin

Wren : Julian Morris ado avec les cheveux noirs. Ou... Patrick J. Adams ado sinon.

Eevi : Chloë Moretz (elle était mieux que mon choix original)

Rendwick : Landon Liboiron en plus creppy et boutonneux, mdr.

Winna : Erica Tazel

Fir : Shemar Moore ado... :3

Wyvern : Astrid Berges-Frisbey

Alto : Chace Crawford ado. (mais en fait dans ma tête c'est un gars qui allait à mon école et qui avait les cheveux complètement gris dès l'âge de 14 ans. (et qui était aussi juste trop beau XD))


	37. Les conversations déterminantes

_Hello my lovelies ~~ I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack !  
_

_Je suis si navrée de cette interminable absence (j'ai eu à relire mon dernier chapitre car j'avais oublié pleins de trucs XD). MON SEMESTRE EST TERMINÉ ! :D :D :D Bon, en réalité je n'ai que deux semaines de vacances avant de m'embarquer dans un nouveau semestre MAIS le prochain sera beaucoup beaucoup moins chargé, donc j'aurai au moins le temps d'écrire. Merci infiniment pour votre patience et compréhension, et de ne pas avoir abandonné la lecture de cette fic. JE VOUS AIME !_

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite, et aussi que mon écriture ne soit pas toute rouillée et maladroite, parce que c'est un peu l'impression que j'ai eu en écrivant ce chapitre U.U Comme toujours, les reviews sont extrêmement appréciée et m'encouragent à continuer, c'est parce que vous êtes là que j'avais tant envie de faire la suite malgré être surchargée de travail avec l'école. Merci, merci, merci._

_BREF. Enclenchons la suite, shall we ? :)_

**Question 17 : Des vingt-quatre tributs, lequel ou lesquelles auriez-vous choisis pour une alliance ?**

* * *

**L'arène**

_Les conversations déterminantes  
_

* * *

**_Hammil Combe, 18 ans, District 2_**

Eta ne me parle plus depuis… Depuis Mizar.

Elle me jette des regards noirs, et déjà, ça c'est quand elle me porte la moindre attention. Je ne lui en veux pas. C'est de ma faute, après tout. Si j'avais été plus fort, si je m'étais mieux défendu… Mizar ne serait pas mort. Son sourire me manque déjà. Il était toujours à l'écoute, toujours présent, toujours calme. Parfois je me demande même comment il est devenu un carrière, avec un tempérament pareil.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Et à ses parents. Il m'a dit que sa petite sœur est morte et qu'il était tout ce qu'ils leur restaient. Que s'il mourrait ses parents seraient dévastés. Soudain ma raison pour gagner les Jeux me semble bien ridicule. Pour comprendre comment se sent Shaylee, pour savoir si elle m'a trompée… J'aurais dû rester auprès d'elle, me contenter de cette vie. J'ai été idiot et immature, je n'ai pas accepté que ma petite amie soit une gagnante des Jeux et pas moi.

Et comment ai-je pu un jour croire qu'elle m'a trompée. Shaylee, ma Shaylee… Kishen mentait, et j'aurais dû le réaliser. Je la connais depuis si longtemps et j'ai réussi à croire à ce mensonge effronté ? Et à cause de ça, j'ai été tellement en colère, tellement distrait… Que mon ami est mort.

Je me prends les tempes en grognant, retenant mes larmes. Je ne pleure pas. Pas moi. Je ne peux pas m'effondrer ici. Shaylee m'attend, elle a besoin de moi. J'ai participé aux Jeux sous l'idiotie, et j'ai continué pour me venger, mais c'est différent maintenant. Je vais gagner pour ne pas la faire pleurer. Je vais gagner pour elle. Comme ça aurait dû être depuis le début. Je vais réparer mes erreurs.

En commençant avec Eta. C'est fini de me plaindre à propos de tout, de réagir à tout de façon impulsive, de ne pas réfléchir et de me mettre dans le pétrin. Eta est ma seule alliée maintenant, et j'ai besoin d'elle pour gagner. On doit s'entendre, on doit travailler ensemble. Pour Mizar autant que pour nous. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Je regarde dans sa direction. Elle a les yeux dans le vide, l'expression dure et sérieuse. Je dis tout ça, mais… Je n'arrive pas à l'aborder. J'ai trop honte, trop mal… J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va dire, d'affronter son ressentiment, sa haine. L'accusation.

Elle se lève brusquement.

– On doit trouver de l'eau, dit-elle d'une voix morne.

Je hoche la tête et me lève à mon tour, m'appuyant sur mon épée. Eta n'a plus d'arme, et nous n'avons plus aucune provision. Nous sommes dans un beau pétrin, en ce moment. Soit nous retournons à la corne, soit nous pouvons espérer tomber sur d'autres tributs pour récupérer leurs affaires. Une fois qu'on les a tués, bien sûr.

– Allons vers la corne d'abondance, continue Eta comme si elle lisait mes pensées.

– On risque de croiser Alto. Est-ce que…

– On le tue, répond-elle platement.

Je hoche la tête à nouveau. Hier le visage de Maelys est apparu dans le ciel en premier, à notre grande surprise. Mais Alto semble être encore en vie. Si elle est morte… C'est très possible que ce soit par sa faute. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. On n'aurait jamais dû, d'ailleurs.

Eta grimpe à un arbre afin de repérer la direction à prendre, puis elle y va sans un mot de plus, ignorant ma main tendue quand je veux l'aider à descendre.

– Je t'en prie, les femmes d'abord… murmurai-je tout bas en suivant ses pas.

* * *

J'arrête Eta en plaçant une main devant elle.

– Quoi ? dit-elle sérieusement.

Levant un doigt devant ma bouche, je pointe en avant pour lui signaler que j'ai entendu quelque chose. Ou plus probablement, dans cette forêt au silence de plomb, quelqu'un. Elle hoche la tête et nous avançons avec caution. Finalement, nous l'apercevons. Un garçon seul en train de fouiller dans un énorme sac. Il a une barre métallique en travers du dos et un autre sac juste à côté. Lui, il a du stock. Je le reconnais maintenant, c'est celui que j'ai blessé au bain de sang, quand il a essayé de prendre l'épée en même temps que moi.

Je souris avec satisfaction. On va pouvoir s'approvisionner. Et en plus il semble seul. Quand bien même il saurait se battre, seul contre nous il n'a aucune chance. Je me tourne vers Eta qui hoche la tête.

– Je vais faire diversion et tu l'attaques par derrière, me murmure-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne silencieusement. Ce n'est peut-être pas une attaque noble, mais ça fait le travail. Et au moins, il n'aura jamais vu le coup venir, alors j'imagine que ça fait un peu moins de souffrance pour lui. C'est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer du moins. Même si j'ai tué Erwin… Ce n'est pas un acte facile à faire, et encore moins quand l'adversaire n'a aucune chance de gagner.

– Hey ! lance Eta en surgissant devant lui, prête au combat.

Il sursaute mais réagit avec une rapidité étonnante pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un carrière, dégainant sa barre et se mettant en position de combat. Je me glisse enfin derrière lui, à quelques mètres de distance, et avance aussi silencieusement que possible, mon arme brandie devant moi.

Eta me lance un discret coup d'œil pour vérifier où je suis. Le garçon n'a toujours pas bougé, il semble concentré sur Eta qui lui sourit en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Je lève mon épée un peu plus et me prépare à porter le coup. Le garçon se retourne brusquement, me bloquant à ma grande surprise et me forçant à reculer.

Il s'écarte brusquement de plusieurs pas pour nous faire face à tous les deux et je l'observe avec attention. Il semble savoir ce qu'il fait. J'échange un rapide coup d'œil avec Eta et elle hoche la tête. Je fonce immédiatement et nous commençons à échanger des coups. Il pare parfaitement mes attaques, ne me laissant aucune occasion de le blesser. Nous semblons être du même niveau, mais j'ai un avantage avec mon arme coupante et plus longue.

Pourtant, il continue de me tenir tête. Eta tente de le renverser au sol alors qu'il bloque une autre de mes attaques, mais il saute d'un bond vers l'arrière en la frappant au bras. Elle lance un grognement de douleur et recule, je profite de sa distraction pour pointer mon arme vers sa cuisse, là où je l'avais blessé avant. Il me repousse d'un coup de pied et me lance un sourire goguenard. Il semble étrangement calme dans une telle situation.

J'entends alors un hurlement de douleur et me retourne, prenant bien soin de garder mon épée vers lui, pour voir Eta qui s'écrase au sol, avec ce qui ressemble à un pieu fait maison planté dans la cuisse. Derrière elle se tient une fillette, les yeux écarquillés et le corps tremblant.

– Greir, cours ! crie le garçon.

Je m'élance immédiatement vers elle, le voyant vers de même du coin de l'œil. La fillette tourne son regard vers moi, pétrifiée de peur. J'arrive à lui érafler le bras avant que le garçon n'intervienne, m'assenant un coup aux jambes et me forçant à genou. Je pare sa deuxième attaque et recule un peu alors que la fillette gémit de douleur, prostrée au sol. Son allié lui jette un regard inquiet qui se transforme bientôt en détermination alors qu'il se tourne vers moi.

Eta s'est relevée, mais elle semble avoir de la difficulté à se déplacer, et encore plus à se battre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il semble fort et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la protéger. Pourtant, nous avons besoin de ces sacs, nous n'allons pas survivre bien longtemps si ça continue, et puis il faut s'occuper de la blessure d'Eta et si nous partons bredouille elle sera en danger…

Je me décide enfin.

– Eta, prends les sacs ! lui criai-je en fonçant sur le garçon pour l'empêcher de réagir.

Du coin de l'œil je la vois faire comme je demande et je m'attaque à la fillette pour le garder distrait. Il m'assène un coup au poignet, me faisant presque perdre mon arme, mais je lui donne un coup de pied comme il l'a fait un peu plus tôt, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Me retournant, je me mets à courir en direction de mon alliée. Elle n'a réussi qu'à prendre un seul sac, sa blessure saignant abondamment. M'en emparant, je lui attrape aussi la main, l'entraînant dans une course effrénée pour échappe aux deux tributs, comme nous l'avons fait hier. Décidément, nous ne sommes pas des carrières très efficaces.

Quand je considère que nous sommes à une distance acceptable, je fouille dans le sac pour voir ce que nous avons. Pas d'armes, mais des bandages, une bouteille d'eau et un petit sac de noix, ainsi qu'un sac de couchage. Pas mal.

Je me tourne vers Eta, qui gémit alors qu'elle arrache le pieu de sa cuisse. Je suis soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas été blessée gravement. Je pense que je l'aime bien cette fille, finalement.

* * *

**_Silver Ivory, 17 ans, District 9_**

– Es-tu sûr que ça va ? demandai-je à nouveau à Fir, le voyant claudiquer légèrement.

– Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, me répond-il avec énervement.

Je me tais, surprise par sa brusquerie, lui qui est habituellement si calme et doux. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il est blessé au pied et il doit marcher dans l'eau depuis hier, après toute la catastrophe des tremblements de terre et le niveau de l'eau qui a soudain monté. C'est mauvais pour sa blessure et il refuse de me laisse l'inspecter. Je ne sais pas si je ne fais que l'imaginer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est en colère contre moi.

Son humeur n'est pas si étonnante, en même temps. Après tout, il a tué quelqu'un hier. Ça ne doit pas être si facile à accepter ni à vivre. J'imagine que je vais éventuellement vivre cette expérience aussi, au fur et à mesure que les jours passent dans l'arène. Je ne peux pas toujours compter sur ces deux là pour me défendre, je dois me battre aussi. Après tout, si on est les trois derniers… Je ne veux pas les tuer, c'est sûr, mais je ne veux pas mourir non plus. On le sait tous. On devra peut-être se battre et ils ont clairement l'avantage, en ce moment.

– Wren, dis-je doucement.

Il se tourne vers moi avec curiosité.

– Est-ce que… tu pourrais m'apprendre à me battre ? Juste de quoi me défendre, tu sais, ne pas être un poids mort pendant un combat.

Il hoche la tête et me sourit, me prenant par surprise en s'emparant de ma main pour la serrer doucement.

– Tu n'es pas un poids mort, mais je comprends, je vais te montrer. Je suis loin d'être un expert par contre !

– C'est mieux que rien, dis-je en lui serrant aussi la main.

– Fir pourrait te montrer des trucs aussi, dit-il en se tournant vers le grand noir.

Celui-ci me lance un regard noir et j'ai presque envie de lâcher la main de Wren, comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal, mais je secoue la tête. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui lui passe par la tête, en ce moment.

– On verra, rétorque-t-il dans un grognement, s'éloignant devant nous.

– Il est de mauvaise humeur, hein ? dit Wren avec insouciance. C'est vrai qu'elle est déprimante, cette arène.

Je hoche la tête. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le tracasse vraiment. Wren quant à lui semble toujours si détendu, à le voir on se croirait pas du tout qu'il est dans les Hunger Games et qu'hier même il a planté un couteau dans le dos de quelqu'un. Ni qu'il a l'intention de tuer son père à son retour. Quel drôle de garçon.

Mais étrangement, je l'aime bien. Beaucoup, même. Il a le don de facilement gagner l'affection des autres, contrairement à moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait que mon père est un Pacificateur, mais j'ai toujours été inconfortable. Je ne sais pas bien quoi dire, comment me comporter. Je fais comme si rien ne me touche, comme si je suis de glace, et donc personne n'ose m'approcher. Dans le district, ils disaient que j'étais hautaine, que je me trouvais supérieure à eux. C'était faux, mais j'ignorais comment les détromper.

– J'ai soif, gémit Wren, me tirant de mes pensées.

– Moi aussi, dis-je doucement. Mais on est presque à bout de nos réserves, on ne peut pas gaspiller.

– Je sais, je sais, je faisais juste dire. Vivement qu'on trouve une source d'eau.

– En effet.

– Tu es sûre que tu en as bien vu une ?

– Je dois te le répéter combien de fois, hein ? Je t'assure, j'ai vu un lac quand j'étais dans les airs.

Il hoche la tête et continuer de marcher maussadement. Soudain, il relève la tête, les yeux pétillants.

– Dis, c'était comment de voler ?

– C'était… euh… bien ? dis-je avec surprise.

– Quoi, c'est tout ?

– Je te rappelle que j'étais en danger de mort, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de profiter.

– Rabat-joie, lance-t-il en me tirant la langue.

Je ris doucement, m'attirant un autre regard accusateur de Fir. Fronçant les sourcils, je me questionne à nouveau. Il faudrait vraiment que je lui parle, question de comprendre ce qui lui prend. J'avais l'impression qu'on était devenus amis, même si au départ Wren est celui qui nous liait ensemble. M'étais-je trompée ?

– J'aimerais voler, dit Wren avec un air rêveur, me sortant à nouveau de mes pensées.

Je reste silencieuse, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à cela.

– Dis, tu crois qu'il va me permettre de voler ? me demande-t-il en pointant l'œuf qui ressort de son sac.

– Pas encore, gémis-je avec fatigue. Tu devrais vraiment t'en débarrasser. C'est une création des Juges je te rappelle, ça n'annonce vraiment rien de bon.

– Chuuuut, tu vas lui faire de la peine ! s'exclame Wren avec un sourire moqueur.

– Ha ha. Très drôle.

– Écoute, on est dans une arène avec huit autres personnes qui veulent notre mort, plus la plupart des habitants de Panem. On risque de mourir de faim, de soif, d'infection à nos blessures, déchiquetés par des créatures effrayantes…

– Merci de me remonter le moral, dis-je sombrement.

– Justement ! L'œuf me remonte le moral, il me distrait de notre situation, et puis il me rend curieux. Ça me fait du bien de l'avoir avec moi. S'il est dangereux, alors on s'occupera de ça quand il sera éclot, en attendant il me semble assez inoffensif, alors j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu à imaginer ce que je pourrais faire avec.

– Compris, lui dis-je en souriant. Je ne vais plus essayer de changer ton avis, tu es un imbécile et tu le resteras, continuai-je avec un soupir théâtral.

Il me lance un coup de coude et nous ricanons tranquillement. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être avec lui. Et d'avoir fait sa connaissance, malgré les circonstances. Malgré moi, je pense à nouveau à mon père. Que pense-t-il, alors qu'il regarde l'écran tous les jours, me voit avancer dans les bois, me voit en danger, me voit rire…

Je voulais rentrer pour prendre ma revanche, pour lui montrer à lui et à tout le monde du district que je valais la peine d'être en vie, que j'étais meilleure qu'eux, que le fait qu'ils me veuillent morte ne me dérangeait pas. Mais maintenant… Je veux juste savoir. Comprendre. M'a-t-il traînée sur l'estrade pour son propre bien-être, ou pour le mien ? L'a-t-il fait car il pensait que je me sentirais mieux s'il le faisait qu'un autre ? Ou parce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance, que je devais renoncer. Était-ce sa façon de me dire au revoir, de me souhaiter bonne chance silencieusement, ou était-ce pour me faire comprendre que son travail était plus important que moi ?

J'ai besoin de savoir, et pour cela je dois survivre. Après avoir connu la motivation de Wren, je me suis dite que la mienne était ridicule, immature. Mais elle ne l'est pas. Aucune ne peut l'être. Même si rien ne nous attend à la maison, est-ce si mal de vouloir rester en vie ? De souhaiter un avenir ?

Je ne crois pas.

* * *

_Jour 7_

* * *

**_Nayad Perthshire, 16 ans, District 8_**

– Quelque chose de drôle ? me demande Yohan alors que je glousse doucement.

Je souris et agite la main, lui signalant que ce n'est rien. Il essaie de faire un feu depuis quelques minutes déjà, sans grande réussite. Depuis hier nous avons de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles et ce n'est pas le plus réchauffant, alors il dit que ça va d'en faire un, puisque ce n'est pas la nuit personne ne devrait repérer. Je lui fais confiance. Enfin… déjà faudrait-il qu'il réussisse à faire le feu. Je ricane à nouveau et il me lance un regard noir. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et dépose un baiser affectueux sur sa nuque.

– Je ne ris pas, je t'assure, murmurai-je à son oreille.

– C'est ça, ronchonne-t-il.

Soudain, une flammèche apparait et il laisse échapper une exclamation de victoire, mettant feu aux branches que nous avons arrachées des arbres, ne pouvant pas utiliser celle qui traînaient sur le sol mouillé. Je me précipite à ses côtés, réchauffant mes mains avec un gémissement de plaisir. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais frigorifiée. Me blottissant contre lui, je ferme les yeux, savourant le moment.

– On dirait que tu vas mieux, lui dis-je doucement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Tu étais grognon ces derniers jours, mais depuis hier on dirait que tu es revenu à la normale.

Il garde le silence, traçant des motifs imaginaires sur mon bras.

– J'imagine que j'ai enfin accepté la situation.

– Hm… Dis, tu crois qu'on touche assez les gens du Capitole pour qu'ils nous laissent s'en sortir tous les deux ? lui demandai-je dans un murmure.

– Tu ne te souviens pas ? Hier il y a eu une annonce qu'il peut y avoir deux vainqueurs dans les Jeux de cette année. On peut tous les deux gagner !

Je me creuse la mémoire, ne me souvenant pas de cela. Quand ai-je pu l'oublier ? Je me tourne vers Yohan, les sourcils froncés. Je sursaute en croisant des yeux bleu-verts. Mais… Yohan a les yeux bruns, non ? Qu'est-ce que…

– Nayad ? me demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je sursaute à nouveau et cligne des yeux. Les rouvrant, je suis soulagée de voir que c'est bien Yohan qui se tient devant moi. Souriant, je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, ma courte attaque de panique déjà oubliée. En l'embrassant, je me souviens qu'en effet ils ont annoncé que deux gagnants peuvent sortir des Jeux. Ça doit être pour ça que Yohan est de bonne humeur.

– On va pouvoir faire une vie ensemble, en sortant, dis-je entre deux baisers.

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Ça lui arrive souvent, maintenant. Il prend ce regard vague, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Finalement, il caresse mes cheveux et me sourit doucement.

– Je devrais t'apprendre à te défendre, si on veut tenir jusqu'au bout.

– Comme si tu t'y connais mieux que moi, rigolai-je en lui tirant la langue.

– Touché. On peut s'entraîner ensemble, alors. Je n'ai que des couteaux comme armes, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Je hoche la tête et nous passons une bonne partie de la matinée à se battre l'un contre l'autre, essayant de trouver des feintes et des attaques intéressantes. Il est meilleur que moi, et cela de loin.

– Tu n'es pas complètement novice à ça, lui dis-je quand on s'effondre au sol, essoufflés.

– Quelqu'un m'a appris un peu, récemment, dit-il, son regard à nouveau lointain et presque… mélancolique.

À ma grande surprise, un soupçon de jalousie me traverse et je le regarde suspicieusement.

– Une fille ?

Il me fixe alors sérieusement.

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demande-t-il, l'expression peinée.

– Je... non… enfin…

Ses mots, alors qu'on était dans le Capitole, me reviennent en tête. Qu'il m'aimait avant qu'on ne soit choisis. Me mordant la langue, je secoue la tête.

– Oui, je te fais confiance, dis-je fermement.

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Nayad. Je suis avec toi et personne d'autre. Et je ne veux personne d'autre.

Je hoche timidement la tête et il dépose un doux baiser sur mon front, me faisant sourire. Je suis si heureuse de l'avoir rencontrer. Cyprian n'est plus rien pour moi, c'est à peine si j'ai pensé à lui depuis que je suis dans l'arène. Je crois que Yohan est l'amour de ma vie. C'est obligatoire. Nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer ainsi, et à gagner les Jeux ensemble. En sortant, nous allons faire notre vie ensemble, au Capitole. L'orphelinat va être sauvé, et on pourra même en créer plusieurs dans tous les districts. Moi je serai designer au Capitole et on sera le couple parfait, le couple que tout le monde envie. Nous n'avons qu'à sortir de l'arène. J'ai confiance. On peut le faire. On _va_ le faire.

Notre mariage sera grandiose, le plus beau qui n'a jamais été fait. Et nous aurons des enfants. Un garçon et une fille, si j'ai mon mot à dire. Une jolie maison blanche, un grand jardin. Et on pourra organiser des fêtes souvent, avec des personnalités importantes du Capitole, plein de plats exotiques, et même de la musique, un luxe dans les districts.

– On devrait se déplacer. Rester toujours au même endroit est dangereux. Et puis, on doit trouver une source d'eau. Pour le moment ça va, mais éventuellement nous n'en aurons plus, dit Yohan après de longues minutes de silence, m'interrompant dans mes rêveries.

– On a de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles et pourtant on pourrait mourir de soif. Quelle ironie, murmurai-je maussadement, l'idée de marcher à longueur de journée ne m'enchantant pas plus que ça.

– Bienvenue dans les Hunger Games, dit Yohan en souriant.

– En même temps, s'il n'y avait pas eu les Hunger Games, on ne se serait jamais parlé…

Il hoche la tête et s'empare de ma main.

– Bonne chose, alors.

On se met donc en marche quelques temps plus tard, après avoir ramassé toutes nos affaires et que Yohan m'ait convaincue d'attacher le couteau à ma cheville pour y avoir facilement accès en cas de danger.

Alors que nous nous avançons dans la forêt, le sol se fait de plus en plus humide et mou. Yohan dit que nous sommes dans des marais et qu'il faut faire attention. J'ai une drôle impression de déjà vu. Le temps passe et l'anxiété me prend à la gorge, me rendant nerveuse, je sursaute au moindre bruit suspect. J'ai l'impression de voir des ombres un peu partout, et plus d'une fois je me suis tournée vers Yohan pour n'y voir qu'un étranger aux étranges cheveux gris, l'illusion disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle n'est venue. D'étranges visions d'un garçon s'enfonçant dans le sol me traversent l'esprit, encore et encore. Bientôt, je me mets à trembler, incapable d'avancer plus loin.

– Nayad ? Ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle, murmure Yohan avec inquiétude.

Sauf que ce n'est pas Yohan. La voix est plus grave, plus calme. Les yeux n'ont pas leur douceur habituelle, et la couleur ne correspond pas. Je me mets à pleurer, essayant de reculer et m'écrasant au sol. Une image me passe devant les yeux, Yohan qui s'effondre dans mes bras, une lance plantée dans le dos. Je secoue la tête, essayant de la chasser de mon esprit.

– Nayad !

– Non ! Non ! Tu n'est pas Yohan, tu…

– Nayad, reprend tes esprits ! C'est moi, tu sais que c'est moi ! C'est le stress de l'arène, tu dois rester en contrôle, si tu t'effondres maintenant on ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici ensemble. Tu ne pourras plus jamais me voir !

– Plus… plus voir… Yohan ?

– C'est ça, dit l'inconnu en s'agenouillant devant moi. Je vais disparaître.

Mais l'inconnu est Yohan. Les yeux écarquillés, je le vois à nouveau. C'est lui, ça a toujours été lui. Il est là, il est avec moi. Je pleure de plus belle, me jetant dans ses bras et m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'est probablement le cas, d'ailleurs. Sans Yohan… Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse vivre.

– Nayad… Je suis en danger ici, me murmure-t-il. Les autres, ils veulent tous me tuer. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi. Je vais mourir sinon, et on ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble. Tu comprends ?

Je hoche la tête faiblement. Des ennemis. Ils veulent le tuer. Ils veulent me prendre mon Yohan.

Je ne les laisserai pas faire. _Personne_ ne me séparera de lui.

* * *

**_ Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4_**

Elle va me le payer. La fillette qui a osé me blesser, moi, Eta Galloway. Elle va me le payer, tout comme son foutu protecteur qui se croit supérieur parce qu'il sait un _petit_ peu se battre.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur me traverse la cuisse et je grince des dents, me retenant de gémir. Jetant un coup d'œil discret vers Hammil, je constate qu'il me regarde, les sourcils froncés, s'appuyant sur son épée fermement plantée dans le sol.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Je peux encore me battre si c'est ce que tu te demandes, répondis-je maussadement.

– Non, je demandais si ça allait, réplique-t-il fermement.

Je lui jette un regard noir et garde mon silence. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je n'ai jamais envie de lui parler. Pas depuis Mizar, pas depuis ma blessure, pas depuis toujours. En essayant de me redresser, une tache rouge apparait sur mes bandages et je grimace.

– Tu devrais rester couchée. On n'a pas de baume pour que ça guérisse plus vite, il va falloir être patient, me lance Hammil en se levant d'un bond.

– Ça va, ok ! Ça va ! Ce n'est rien de grave, et ce n'est pas le temps de rester couchée, on a des tributs à tuer !

– Ils peuvent bien le faire entre eux pour un moment, à ce que je sache !

– Et si jamais c'est nous qu'ils attaquent !?

– Et bien je te protègerai ! rugit-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Je me tais, les yeux écarquillés, surprise par son affirmation. Il va me protéger ? Moi, Eta Galloway ? Je détourne immédiatement la tête, lui fais dos. Derrière moi je l'entends soupirer et se rasseoir. Je rumine ses paroles, quelque chose me dérange, quelque chose…

Jusqu'à quand sera-t-il prêt à me protéger ? Si je ne guéris pas assez vite, si je suis trop faible, il va m'abandonner. Peut-être même me tuer. Hammil n'est pas Mizar, on ne s'aime pas, on n'est pas amis. On est dans une alliance, mais il n'y a aucune affection. Il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer. Et en ce moment je suis faible, sans défense. Je suis blessée, je n'ai pas d'arme…

Il pourrait me tuer à tout instant. Dès qu'il cesse d'avoir des scrupules, dès qu'il en a marre de m'attendre ainsi, dès que nous n'avons plus assez d'eau et de nourriture pour partager…

Je dois le tuer avant que ça n'arrive. Avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour moi d'agir. Je sais que ma blessure risque de s'infecter. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, je suis faible, et ça ne va aller qu'en s'empirant. Je dois agir avant de ne plus être capable de le faire, de ne plus en avoir la force.

Et si je le tue… Si je le tue, peut-être que les sponsors m'aideront. Ils verront que je ne suis pas faible, que j'ai des chances de gagner, qu'ils ne doivent pas m'abandonner à mon sort. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui se laisse être protégée, qui est faible en présence des garçons. Je peux me battre aussi bien que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Je ne couine pas de peur devant un insecte, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'ouvre la porte, qu'on se place devant moi quand il y a un danger.

Je suis Eta Galloway, une carrière entraînée depuis sa tendre enfance afin de tuer.

Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Pour survivre.

Mes muscles se crispent et résistent alors que je me lève lentement, silencieusement. Ma cuisse est rouge et chaude, mon front est en sueur et une goutte glisse sur ma tempe, se perd dans mon coup. Je souffle et ferme les yeux, essayant de calmer ma respiration. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais blessée.

Est-ce que je peux vraiment le faire ? Si je rate, c'en est fini de moi…

Oui, je le peux. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. Je me suis rendue si loin dans ces Jeux, j'ai tué, j'ai perdu Mizar…

Prenant une grande inspiration, je ramasse le pieu confectionné grossièrement et m'avance avec caution, le cachant dans la manche de ma veste. Hammil lève les yeux vers moi et m'aide à m'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Tu te sens mieux ?

– Un peu, dis-je doucement, essayant de contrôler les battements de mon cœur, espérant qu'il ne remarque rien, qu'il continue de me faire confiance un peu plus longtemps.

– On devrait recevoir un parachute bientôt pour ta jambe. On est des carrières, on est habituellement aidés, glisse-t-il, comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

Je hoche la tête. Quand il sera mort, j'en recevrai. Ça doit, c'est obligatoire. Sinon… sinon je ne vois pas comment je pourrai survivre. C'est la seule solution, c'est tout ce que je peux faire… Le remord m'envahit déjà mais je grince des dents. Je ne dois pas être faible, je fais la bonne chose, j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Je lève lentement le bras, le sang tambourine dans mes temps, je contrôle ma respiration du mieux que je le peux.

– Il me manque, murmure Hammil sans me regarder.

Je suspends mon geste, déglutis avec difficulté.

– Je suis désolé, tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas… C'est de ma faute, s'il est mort.

– Moi aussi, je suis désolée, dis-je, forçant les mots de ma bouche, la gorge sèche, les yeux étrangement humides.

Il sourit faiblement. Et j'enfonce le pieu dans son dos de toutes mes forces, là où devrait se trouver son cœur. Il a un hoquet surpris et tombe vers l'avant. Je recule précipitamment, le regarde se convulser au sol. Il tourne lentement son visage vers moi, tente de se relever sans grande réussite. Ses yeux sont si surpris, si perdus, si…

– Je suis désolée, répétai-je à nouveau. Tu aurais fait de même bientôt.

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je pose mes mains sur mes oreilles, ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas entendre, je ne veux pas voir. J'ai pris la bonne décision, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour ma survie. Et puis Hammil… Hammil m'aurait trahis, il ne pense qu'à lui-même, Mizar est mort par sa faute, il ne m'aime pas, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule, il…

Le canon résonne et je sursaute.

C'est fait. Je l'ai fait. J'ai tué Hammil.

Les larmes se mettent lentement à couler sur mes joues et je les essuie brutalement, je me frotte les yeux, les joues, la bouche. J'appuie sur ma peau, l'étire, la griffe. Les minutes, les heures passent. Finalement, je prends une inspiration tremblante.

Je pense à ma mère. Elle doit être contente. Sa chère fille est une vraie carrière, elle a tué son allié, elle est prête à tout pour survivre. Comme elle doit être fière, comme elle doit se vanter à tout le monde dans le district. Ma fille est Eta Galloway, elle est dans les dix derniers des Jeux, elle n'a aucun scrupule, elle va gagner c'est sûr !

Est-ce que c'est assez pour elle ? Est-ce que comme ça elle n'aura pas besoin de rendre Lateefah une carrière aussi ? Est-ce que j'en ai fait assez ?

Bien sûr que non. Je dois gagner. Rien ne sera assez tant que je n'ai gagné.

Allez ma vieille, ce n'est pas le temps de te morfondre. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Les Jeux ne sont pas finis. Je me lève péniblement et m'éloigne, regardant l'hovercraft ramasser le corps inerte d'Hammil. Puis je ramasse mes affaires et l'épée qui traîne maintenant dans le sol boueux, dont le niveau d'eau a heureusement baissé durant la nuit.

Mes émotions se calment enfin, je suis à nouveau en contrôle. Je refais lentement le bandage sur ma cuisse, les sens aux aguets du moindre bruit suspect. Je ne peux pas rester ici longtemps, au cas où quelqu'un ait vu où est allé l'hovercraft.

Je hisse le sac sur mon épaule et attache l'épée dans mon dos, essayant d'ignorer la douleur toujours si présente de ma cuisse. Relevant la tête, je ferme les yeux et respire l'air humide et putréfié de l'arène. Lentement, presque sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Un sourire mauvais, malsain. Prometteur de douleur et de tueries. Prometteur de victoire.

Je refuse d'avoir tué Hammil pour rien.

Je vais gagner ces Jeux.

* * *

**_Laurel Wellwood, 15 ans, District 7_**

Je risque un nouveau coup d'œil vers Wade alors que nous avançons silencieusement dans la forêt. Nous avons récupéré nos armes dès que le niveau de l'eau a cessé de monter, mais pour le reste, nous n'avons plus rien. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner dans notre grotte, ni rester près du lac, car d'autres tributs risquent de nous repérer. Alors nous avons décidé de nous promener dans les environs et de revenir nous abréger de temps en temps, le moins souvent possible.

Il y a eu un autre canon cet après-midi, après une journée complète de calme hier. J'imagine que cinq morts en une journée était assez pour en avoir une de répit. Nous ne sommes plus que dix dans l'arène. Plus le temps ne passe, plus être en alliance est dangereux. J'aimerais faire confiance à Wade, mais dans de telles circonstances, ce n'est pas simple. Il m'a sauvée la vie, mais ça ne fait que nous rendre quitte maintenant.

Pourtant… Je suis contente qu'il ait voulu rester avec moi, que nous n'ayons pas fait chemins séparés. M'imaginer seule à nouveau dans cette horrible arène me donne la chair de poule. Wade est une présence solide, relaxante presque. Ensemble, j'ai l'impression qu'on serait capable d'affronter n'importe quoi. Je le regarde à nouveau de profil.

– Quoi ? demande-t-il calmement, me regardant à son tour.

Je sursaute légèrement et lui souris.

– Rien… Je me demandais combien de temps encore on pourrait rester ensemble.

Il reste silencieux, continuant son chemin. Je me perds aussi dans mes pensées, prenant soin d'où poser mes pieds. Le lac en entier en entouré de marécages, il semblerait, et ça nous oblige à nous déplacer beaucoup plus lentement.

– Aussi longtemps que possible, dit Wade doucement, me prenant par surprise.

Quelques secondes passent avant que je ne comprenne de quoi il parle, puis je souris, satisfaite. Il est comme moi alors. Lui aussi, il ne veut pas être seul.

– J'espère aussi, lui dis-je timidement.

Il me sourit avant de continuer son chemin. Je m'immobilise, trop surprise pour réagir. Wade a souri. Wade, le carrière de marbre qui n'a jamais aucune expression, a souri. Je lui cours après immédiatement, retenant son bras. Il s'arrête, levant un sourcil.

– Es-tu malade ? As-tu de la fièvre ? dis-je avec un énorme sourire, tentant de lui toucher le front.

Il recule, les sourcils froncés cette fois, et chasse ma main.

– Non, sérieusement, es-tu malade ? Que s'est-il passé avec le taciturne et solitaire Wade, le carrière impitoyable ?

Il me regarde, effaré, ne comprenant pas ce qui me prend.

– Tu as souri ! lui expliquai-je, lui montrant mon propre sourire.

– Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ?

– Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit, ça ne va pas avec ta personnalité !

Il soupire et me lance un regard exaspéré, reprenant sa marche.

– Ça te va bien, tu devrais sourire plus souvent, lui dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

– C'est ça oui, pour que tu réagisses comme si c'est la fin du monde à chaque fois, rétorque-t-il sans se retourner.

– Je promets de ne pas réagir ! Juré craché ! Mais je ne vais pas cracher, hein, parce que…

– Chut.

Je m'immobilise, les sens en alerte. Wade pointe vers notre gauche et je l'entends à mon tour. Un genre de feulement, mais pas exactement cela. Un bruit d'animal du moins, indéniablement. J'agrippe ma hache et Wade se met en position de combat, s'avançant pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Je plisse les yeux, maudissant à nouveau la foutue brume.

Et Wade est soudain par terre, une espèce de bête aussi grosse que lui sur le torse. Il retient ses crocs dégoulinants de bave grâce son épée avec un grognement et j'accours immédiatement, enfonçant ma hache dans le ventre de la bête, qui ressemble suspicieusement à un rat.

Elle couine, ou feule, ou… peu importe le bruit qu'elle fait, si fort que j'ai presque besoin de me boucher les oreilles, et sa longue queue grise me balaie violemment, m'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Wade en profite pour rouler sur le côté, lui assenant un coup de pied proche de la blessure que je lui ai administrée.

Le rat tourne vers moi d'effrayants yeux rouges, la hache toujours prise dans son corps, et je ne peux retenir un frisson de terreur alors qu'elle fonce vers moi à toute allure, plantant ses crocs dans mon épaule. Un hurlement de douleur m'échappe alors que la douleur se répand dans tout mon corps, toutes mes cellules, et je tombe au sol, me cognant la tête brutalement.

– LAUREL !

Je l'entends de loin, la tête bourdonnante, le cœur battant et le sang s'échappant lentement de mon corps. La créature libère enfin mon épaule avec un autre feulement, et au travers la brume dans lequel se trouve mon esprit, je vois sa queue rouler plus loin, détachée de son corps. Wade est derrière, l'épée brandie.

La bête me tourne le dos, affrontant mon allié avec des grognements qui témoigne d'une rage intense. Ma hache se trouve alors à portée de ma main et je l'agrippe de toutes mes forces, gémissant de douleur à cause du mouvement. Elle s'arrache enfin de la fourrure grise et retombe à mes côtés, faisant à peine réagir la créature.

Du coin de l'œil je vois qu'elle envoie Wade valser au sol, son épée lui échappant des mains. Elle s'avance lentement vers lui, ne me faisant plus attention. Prenant une grande inspiration, essayant d'ignorer la souffrance que me procure la blessure, je me relève en m'appuyant sur ma hache et pèse aussi brutalement que possible avec mon pied sur le bout de queue lui restant.

Elle se retourne immédiatement vers moi et me saute à nouveau dessus, mais cette fois je suis prête. Ma hache s'enfonce dans son torse avec un bruit de suintement écœurant et elle tombe lourdement sur moi, m'écrasant au sol et me coupant le souffle, le manche de mon arme chérie appuyant douloureusement contre mon ventre.

Wade accourt immédiatement, dégageant la bête et m'aidant à me relever. Sans même nous consulter, nous nous éloignons à toute vitesse. Qui sait si elle a des compagnons qui traînent dans les parages ? Ce serait bien le genre des Juges.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous effondrons au sol, à bout de souffle. Ma respiration est laborieuse et je commence à voir des points noirs. Je place ma tête entre mes jambes, essayant de calmer ma respiration.

– Ça va ? me demande Wade avec inquiétude.

– Ça pourrait aller mieux, dis-je avec un petit rire.

– Tu es pâle, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, dit-il en déchirant une partie de son pantalon. On doit panser ta blessure.

Je hoche la tête et le laisse faire, n'osant pas regarder l'état de ma blessure. Il prend mon bras avec des gestes lents et précis, de toute évidence il s'y connait. Je retiens mes gémissements, ne voulant pas paraître faible, et me mords la langue alors qu'il détache le tissu des plaies, goûtant du sang dans ma bouche.

– Ce n'est pas trop profond mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir te servir de ton bras pour un moment, dit-il calmement.

– Et bien sûr il a fallu que ce soit mon épaule droite, dis-je avec un soupir de découragement. Tu veux toujours rester en alliance ? lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

– Je veux toujours, répond-il fermement.

On se regarde ainsi un moment et je finis par lui sourire.

– Je suis contente d'être tombée sur toi, lui avouai-je.

– Moi aussi.

– On fait une bonne équipe, hein ?

– Oui, répond-il simplement.

Je hoche la tête et souris de plus belle. On fait une bonne équipe.

– On doit y aller, me glisse-t-il avec terminant de nouer les bandages de fortunes.

– Où ça ?

– Au lac, pour nettoyer ta plaie. Sinon elle va s'infecter.

– En route alors.

Je tente de me lever, mais le monde se met brusquement à tourner. Wade me soutient immédiatement, passant un bras autour de ma taille, et nous faisons le chemin ainsi, silencieusement. Dans une situation pareille, j'aurais cru qu'il m'abandonnerait. Mais non, il est là et il tente de me garder en vie. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ça va durer, mais je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un puisse faire preuve de gentillesse dans l'arène. Je suis contente que ce soit lui.

Je crois… J'ai eu beaucoup de garçons comme amis, je n'ai jamais su comment parler aux filles, mais je n'ai jamais non plus connu… l'amour. Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Mais si j'inspecte bien mes sentiments… et si nous n'étions pas dans les Hunger Games… Je crois que je serais tombée amoureuse de Wade.

Risquant un coup d'œil vers lui, je suis heureuse de ne pas être du genre à rougir alors que la révélation prend de plus en plus de place dans ma tête. Me mordant les lèvres, je retiens un triste sourire. Parce que malheureusement, nous sommes bien dans les Hunger Games.

Wade s'arrête alors brusquement, les yeux fixés devant lui. Avec curiosité, je regarde dans la même direction. Et me rends compte que nous sommes nez à nez avec trois autres tributs.

* * *

_Iiiiiiiiiii... Le verdict ? *~* (et pour Nayad... Non, il n'y a pas eu d'annonce que 2 tributs peuvent gagner. Alto est un manipulateur, don't forget...)  
_

_Tributs encore en vie _

_District 1 : Wade_

_District 3 : Spens_

_District 4 : Eta_

_District 5 : Greir_

_District 7 : Laurel_

_District 8 : Nayad_

_District 9 : Silver et Wren_

_District 11 : Fir_

_District 12 : Alto_

_Alliances _

_2) Wade et Laurel_

_3) Greir et Spens_

_4) Wren, Silver et Fir_

_4) Alto et Nayad_

* * *

**PRIX AUGMENTÉS**


	38. Souvenirs

_OMG, je suis tellement... TELLEMENT désolée du retard de ce chapitre TT^TT. C'était horrible, je n'avais aucune inspiration et en plus je n'arrivais pas à me décider à comment faire la suite. J'ai changé d'avis 3 millions de fois et ça m'empêchait totalement d'écrire. Mais là j'ai les deux prochains chapitres d'organisés, donc j'espère très très sincèrement pouvoir écrire plus régulièrement. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir aujourd'hui en fait, je ne croyais pas pouvoir le finir avant la semaine prochaine, mais hier j'ai eu un gros moment d'inspiration et j'ai écrit tout ce qu'il me restait d'un coup. C'était une agréable surprise XD.  
_

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Les choses deviennent sérieuses, et tuer mes tributs est de plus en plus difficile. Si je tue vos favoris, je suis navrée, toutes mes condoléances. Rendu à ce point, ils sont tous mes favoris et choisir qui sera le suivant à mourir est extrêmement difficile. -.-_

_Comme toujours, chers lecteurs, vos reviews me font chaud au cœur, et merci aussi à ceux qui m'envoient des MPs pour m'encourager à écrire la suite, merci de tous vos compliments. Merci d'exister, même :D_

_**Lisa**__ (la seule qui m'a laissé une review et qui n'a pas de compte XD) : Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer la relation Wade/Laurel ^^ C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble, remarque :) Pour Alto, je suis contente que tu l'aimes, et je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, mais je vais essayer de montrer ses intentions plus clairement. Son caractère est difficile à expliquer, ainsi que ses comportements lol. Pour Wren... eh bien c'est vrai que sa raison de gagner peut paraître plutôt étrange, mais bon... Pour moi, la raison principale pour tuer son père est, oui, de prendre sa revanche, mais surtout pour protéger sa mère et sa petite sœur, donc... enfin, moi j'aime sa raison XD Mais j'aime aussi celle de tous les autres tributs, donc hein..._

**Question 18: Qu'est-ce que ça prendrait pour vous faire participer volontairement aux Jeux ?**

_Pour moi... hum... je n'ai pas de petits frères ou sœurs à protéger (bon techniquement j'ai 20 ans donc je ne pourrais pas participer, mais... détail XD), donc... en fait franchement... Je crois que rien ne pourrait me faire participer. À part si je souhaitais me suicider, peut-être... Ou bien qu'on menaçait de tuer ma famille au complet... Bref, faudrait un truc très radical. Et déjà. _

_Hum, je suis assez égoïste en fait, XD._

* * *

**L'arène**

_Souvenirs_

* * *

**_Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9_**

– C'est infecté.

Je serre les poings, essayant de cacher l'inquiétude qui me prend soudainement aux tripes. La situation n'est pas bonne. Fir inspire brusquement et Silver lui lance un sourire d'excuse tout en continuant de panser son pied blessé. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il boitait et qu'il semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude, mais il n'avait rien dit ! C'est Silver qui a fini par le forcer à s'asseoir pour inspecter la plaie.

– Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour aider la guérison ?

– Malheureusement non, sauf espérer que des sponsors seront assez bienveillants pour nous aider. Dans d'autres années des Jeux, il y avait parfois des plantes qui pouvaient avoir un certain effet, mais ici la nature est complètement morte, sauf pour les arbres, soupire Silver en se relevant.

– Ça ira, j'ai déjà moins mal qu'hier, murmure Fir.

– C'est parce que tu as de la fièvre, rétorque-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher l'infection de se propager plus loin.

– C'est mauvais ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

– Je ne peux pas savoir pour sûr, mais… Si ça continue… et si l'infection ne rend jusqu'au cœur... c'est fini.

– Et comment tu peux empêcher ça ?

– Amputation, dit Fir sombrement, coupant Silver.

– Amputation ?! m'exclamai-je avec alarme.

– C'est… oui. Mais si on est rendus là, Fir n'aura pas…

– Je ne survivrai pas une amputation.

– Exactement, dit Silver après une grande inspiration.

– Alors quoi, il est fichu ?! dis-je en me levant, faisant les cents pas.

– À moins que les sponsors ne nous aident.

– Ils l'ont déjà fait plusieurs fois, non ? Ils vont encore nous aider. J'en suis sûr, murmurai-je avec une conviction que j'étais loin de ressentir.

Nous restons silencieux longtemps, perdus dans nos pensées, dans nos inquiétudes. L'idée de perdre Fir me terrorise, même si je savais bien que ça devait arriver éventuellement. Mais je pensais qu'on avait encore quelques jours devant nous. Qu'il serait à mes côtés jusqu'au bout. C'est idiot, bien sûr. Je m'en rends compte. Je veux gagner, et pourtant je ne veux pas que lui et Silver ne meurent.

– En attendant, Fir ne peut pas se battre, glisse Silver, me sortant de mon conflit intérieur.

– Mais si je… commence Fir en essayant de se lever.

Je lui lance un regard noir, tout comme Silver, il se laisse retomber sur la pierre tombale avec un grognement, n'osant pas en dire plus.

– Il suffit de ne pas se battre, alors, dis-je légèrement.

– Et comment tu comptes faire ça, si on se fait attaquer ?

– Dans une situation dangereuse, nous avons toujours deux choix. Affronter le danger, ou bien fuir. Jusqu'à ce que Fir n'aille mieux, nous allons fuir. Aussi simple que ça.

– Simple, hein…

Silver sourit et commence à ramasser nos affaires.

– On ferait mieux de continuer. Je pense qu'on devrait bientôt trouver le lac, et on arrive vraiment au bout de nos ressources d'eau. Avec sa fièvre, Fir a besoin de s'hydrater régulièrement.

– Quelle merveilleuse idée ! dis-je en bondissant debout à nouveau.

Le stress me donne toujours envie de courir dans tous les sens et faire de l'exercice est ma solution première pour me calmer. Au grand damne de mes professeurs à l'école, quand je me levais soudainement en classe pour aller courir dans les couloirs en faisant un vacarme infernal. J'avais des circonstances atténuantes tout de même. Je n'avais que huit ans.

– Prêts ?

– Allons-y, grogne Fir.

J'accours à ses côtés et passe mon bras sous ses épaules, le soutenant. Il claudique, a des cernes énormes et sue profusément. Qu'il essaie de refuser mon aide, pour voir.

Nous marchons en silence, suivant Silver qui semble toujours aussi sûre d'où elle se rend, heureusement. Dans cette arène, elle pourrait nous faire tourner en rond qu'on ne s'en rendrait même pas compte, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a un plutôt bon sens de l'orientation.

Je porte fièrement les lunettes de vision nocturne que nous avons reçu quelques heures plus tôt. La nuit est déjà tombée, et je dois dire, elles sont pratiques. Les sponsors me gâtent de cadeaux. Je ne dis pas non. Les lunettes me permettent de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez dans ce brouillard qui va et vient, et j'espère me permettra de voir les menaces pouvant s'approcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Si on trouve vraiment un lac, je prends un bain, dis-je en jetant un regard dégoûté sur mes vêtements à l'allure peu séduisante.

– Ne parle pas de bain, je t'en prie, geint Silver un peu devant nous. Ça me fait penser à de l'eau chaude, et du savon, et…

– Tu avais un bain chez toi ? m'exclamai-je avec jalousie.

Elle me jette un regard contrit, ayant oublié qu'être la fille d'un pacificateur lui donnait certains avantages domestiques.

– Chez nous, on a une bassine d'eau tiède pour huit personnes, rétorque Fir en s'appuyant un peu plus sur moi.

– Vive l'échange de saletés qui traîne dans l'eau, dis-je avec une grimace.

– Ew, lance Silver en accélérant un peu la cadence, nous abandonnant derrière.

– Une vraie princesse.

– J'ai entendu ça !

– C'était voulu !

Fir ricane à mes côtés, mais son corps devient soudain rigide et je lève les yeux avec inquiétudes. Il regarde droit devant lui, l'expression tendue.

– Ça va ?

– Oui, c'est juste… murmure-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Silver comme s'il a peur qu'elle ne l'entende.

– Quoi ?

– Wren… Es-tu toujours aussi déterminé à gagner ? Quoique tu aies à faire ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes exactement, Fir ? dis-je avec suspicion.

– Pour le moment, Silver et moi pouvons t'aider, mais… Éventuellement on ne sera qu'un poids pour toi. Un danger plus qu'un soutien.

– Alors quoi, tu me dis de vous tuer avant que ça n'arrive ? chuchotai-je furieusement, comprenant soudain pourquoi il ne veut pas que Silver nous entende.

– Exactement, répond-il calmement. Si j'ai à choisir, je préférerais de loin que tu soies celui qui me tue plutôt qu'un autre tribut ou une infection à la con.

– Comment peux-tu… Penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais vous tuer de sang froid ?!

Je le lâche, m'apprêtant à rejoindre Silver et mettre fin à cette ridicule conversation.

– Wren, si tu ne gagnes pas, tu sais ce qu'il va arriver à ta mère et ta petite sœur. Tu dois gagner ! me dit Fir avec une visage de glace, me retenant par le poignet.

– Je sais ça ! Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ?! Je pense à eux sans arrêt !

– Alors arrête d'hésiter ! Notre alliance a remplie sa fonction, tu es encore en vie jusqu'à maintenant, tu as des vivres, tu as des armes… Mais c'est bientôt les huit derniers dans cette arène et rester en alliance est trop dangereux. Et nous laisser en vie l'est aussi, surtout Silver. Tu lui apprends même à se battre, bon sang ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle pourrait te tuer à tout instant, maintenant ?!

– Silver ne ferait pas ça ! m'exclamai-je avec colère.

Elle ne le ferait pas… On a une entente et je lui fais confiance. Elle… Elle va tenir sa parole. On va s'entraider jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pour que nous, et là, nous nous combattrons. Honorablement. Et que le meilleur gagne. Elle ne me trahira pas.

…N'est-ce pas ?

Fir soupire et se passe une main dans ses courts cheveux. J'évite son regard, les sourcils froncés. Quoiqu'il dise, et qu'il ait raison ou non, je sais que je ne peux pas tuer Silver ainsi, trahir sa confiance. Et encore moins Fir, que je considère comme mon grand-frère. Plus je passe de temps avec lui, plus il me fait penser à Liam. Liam qui me protégeait, m'aidait, m'enseignait. Liam qui était si bienveillant, si gentil, si…

Fir est pareil. Il prend soin des gens. De moi. Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas le tuer pour aucune raison. Je veux l'avoir à mes côtés aussi longtemps que possible. C'est peut-être idiot, mais je ne veux pas être la cause de leur mort.

Nous nous remettons en marche avec morosité, Silver nous faisant un signe impatient de la main. Je soutiens à nouveau Fir, mais nous évitons mutuellement de nous regarder, et surtout de nous parler. En nous voyant, Silver lève un sourcil avec curiosité mais hausse les épaules sans questionnement. Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement. Ce n'est pas le moment pour le doute de se glisser dans notre alliance. C'est ce qui cause des morts dans les Jeux.

Il va falloir que je reparle avec Fir. Que je lui fasse comprendre que je préfère prendre le risque qu'être avec eux peut amener plutôt qu'ils ne soient morts. Parce que c'est la vérité.

Du coin de l'œil, je crois apercevoir un mouvement quelques mètres devant nous, et instinctivement, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je prends le poignard attaché à ma taille et le lance dans la direction du mouvement.

Il y a un petit bruit étranglé et le temps semble s'immobiliser.

Deux tributs se tiennent devant nous, le grand carrière que nous avons déjà croisé deux fois et une fille aux étranges yeux bridés. Le couteau s'est planté dans le cou de la fille avec une précision que je ne possède absolument pas. Un vrai coup de chance.

La fille me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

Nous restons tous complètement immobiles, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Et soudain Silver se retourne brusquement et m'attrape la main.

– ON COURT ! crie-t-elle sans me laisser le choix.

J'attrape maladroitement le bras de Fir pour l'entraîner dans le mouvement et j'entends un sifflement à ma gauche. Une épée se plante dans un arbre à quelques centimètres de la tête de Silver, qui glapit mais ne ralentit aucunement.

Nous courrons ainsi je ne sais combien de temps. Fir a le souffle court et son visage est de plus en plus blanc. Finalement, je force Silver à s'arrêter et il s'effondre immédiatement dans le sol boueux.

Un canon résonne alors et Silver ferme les yeux, les mains sur les cuisses. Je passe une main distraite dans mes cheveux. Je viens de tuer quelqu'un. Une fille. Je viens de tuer une fille.

Non. Non, pas une fille. Une autre tribut. Une ennemie. Un danger.

Un obstacle de moins pour remporter les Jeux. C'est ça. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sentimental.

– Fir ? demande Silver avec inquiétude, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Elle pose une main hésitante sur son front, l'autre sur le sien, et prend une inspiration sèchement.

– Quoi ? dis-je en me laissant tomber à sa gauche.

– Sa fièvre s'est empirée. Il a besoin de se reposer à tout prix.

Je hoche la tête et nous le glissons dans un sac de couchage dans l'endroit le plus sec que nous pouvons trouver. Fir s'endort presque immédiatement dans un sommeil agité, se tournant et se retournant.

Je m'assois près de lui, gardant l'œil et surtout les oreilles aux aguets du moindre danger.

– Et toi, ça va ? me demande Silver doucement.

– Ça ira, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

– C'était un beau lancer.

– J'aimerais prendre tout le crédit, mais je n'ai fais que lancer à l'aveuglette, soupirai-je. On a été chanceux.

– Oui, on l'a été.

– On aurait dû tuer le gars aussi. Ils avaient l'air alliés. Maintenant il va probablement en faire sa mission de nous tuer, dis-je sobrement.

– Que les autres tributs veuillent notre peau n'est pas nouveau, rétorque Silver en riant.

– Bon point. Dis… commençai-je avec hésitation.

– Oui ?

– Notre alliance… Elle tient toujours, n'est-ce que pas ? On se soutient jusqu'au bout, et quand c'est le temps…

– On s'entretue, finit Silver avec un sourire crispé. Oui, ça tient toujours. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir gagner, continue-t-elle en me donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

– C'est une promesse, alors.

Je lui souris, soulagé. C'est ça. C'est notre entente, et je sais qu'elle va s'y tenir. Tout comme moi.

* * *

**_Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1_**

Je lance l'épée de toutes mes forces, ratant la fille de quelques centimètres à peine. Avec un grognement colérique, je m'apprête à les prendre en poursuite mais une petite main m'entoure le poignet faiblement, me gardant immobile. Je baisse les yeux avec hésitation, repérant les dommages.

Le couteau s'est planté directement dans son cou et je sais immédiatement qu'elle n'a plus que quelques minutes, si ce n'est quelques secondes, à vivre. Je glisse lentement au sol, l'entraînant dans le mouvement, et la serre contre moi avec délicatesse.

Nous nous regardons longuement. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort, à mon grand malheur. Elle est secouée de spasme et un filet de sang coule le long de son menton. Je l'essuie tendrement et elle ouvre à nouveau la bouche, parlant silencieusement.

– Tu… traduisis-je lentement, dois… gagner ?

Elle hoche la tête et des larmes glissent sur ses joues, se mêlant au sang. Je hoche la tête aussi, plusieurs fois de suite, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je sens mon corps trembler, mes muscles plus tendus que jamais.

– C'est promis. C'est promis, Laurel.

Elle sourit et la prise de sa main sur mon poignet se relâche brusquement.

– C'est promis, murmurai-je à son oreille, incapable d'affronter son regard sans vie.

J'entends le canon et ferme les yeux avec un hoquet. Je sens les larmes qui menacent de sortir. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis… Ça fait bien longtemps. Et pourtant… Pour elle… Pour cette fille si courageuse, qui a un amour inconditionnel pour sa hache et qui semble toujours si maîtresse d'elle-même… Pour cette fille, j'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de crier. J'ai envie…

Je relève la tête, baisse ses paupières pour cacher ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Avec un souffle tremblant, j'appuie mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Un dernier au revoir pour la fille qui est probablement mon premier amour.

Je la regarde encore longuement, essayant de l'imprimer dans ma mémoire à jamais. Ses longs châtains foncés, ses yeux bridées, son nez légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres fines, son menton volontaire, ses mains si féminines et pourtant marquées par le dur travail, son corps menu, sa tâche de naissance juste au dessus de sa clavicule… J'absorbe tous les détails, ignorant la saleté de ses vêtements, ses cheveux gras et emmêlés et surtout le sang qui couvre tout le haut de son corps.

Finalement, j'étends son corps avec des gestes indécis. Je me retourne, m'empêchant de regarder en arrière, m'empêchant d'hésiter. Je ramasse sa hache et vais récupérer mon épée, puis je m'éloigne à pas lourds.

Je pleure pour de bon cette fois et je m'en fous. Que les gens du Capitole me traitent de faible s'ils le veulent, que les gens de mon district se moquent et ricanent comme des imbéciles. Laurel mérite ces larmes. Elle les mérite amplement.

Ma vengeance n'aura pas de limite. Je vais sortir vainqueur de cette arène, quoi qu'il en coûte, et les trois qui viennent de m'échapper vont regretter leur acte. En particulier le gamin. Je ne suis pas un ennemi à se faire.

* * *

_Jour 8_

* * *

_- Sale gamin ! C'est de ta faute s'il s'est fait prendre ! Tout est de ta faute !_

Je me réveille en sursaut, la voix accusatrice de ma mère résonnant encore à mes oreilles. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé à mes parents. Des années, sûrement. Au moins depuis que je vis avec Brynn.

Je me frotte le visage maussadement, effaçant les dernières traces de sommeil. Regardant autour de moi, je me rappelle la mort de Laurel et crispe les poings avec colère, mais surtout… culpabilité.

Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. J'étais à côté d'elle, je les ai vu avant elle, et pourtant… Elle est quand même morte. Quel beau carrière je fais, depuis le début des Jeux. Elle est tombée sur la mauvaise personne. Si elle s'était alliée avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être serait-elle encore en vie. J'ai trahi sa confiance.

Comme je l'ai fait toute ma vie. J'ai toujours déçu, j'ai toujours été un raté. À commencer avec mes parents.

Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs parents au monde, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais ils m'avaient eu, ils mettaient du pain sur la table, bien que les moyens soient plutôt douteux. Mon père était un homme jovial, de ce que je me souviens. Il riait beaucoup, m'ébouriffait les cheveux. Et m'apprenait à voler.

Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous faisions parti des pauvres de notre district, des moins que rien. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de moyens disponibles pour rester en vie. Mon père travaillait dans une usine, et ce qu'il nous manquait… Il volait. Un pain par-ci, une couverture par-là… Rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi garder sa famille en vie.

Il m'a appris à faire de même, malgré mon jeune âge. Et puis un jour, il m'a demandé de monter la garde pour lui. Et il s'est fait prendre.

Le lendemain, il était exécuté et ma mère m'abandonnait dans une ruelle miteuse du district sans un regard en arrière. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, d'ailleurs.

Je m'en souviens encore. Le pavé mouillé, les courants d'air glaciaux, les regards dégoûtés des passants et le dos de ma mère qui s'éloigne rapidement, se perdant dans la foule.

L'orphelinat était terrible. Et j'ai tout fait pour survivre, me faisant insulter à longueur de journée, me bagarrant quotidiennement, mourant presque de faim - les orphelins n'étant pas les plus aidés du district. C'était un véritable enfer et j'y suis resté dix longues années.

Jusqu'à Brynn. Brynn qui a vu quelque chose en moi, et je me demande encore ce que ça a bien pu être. Comme Laurel. Laurel aussi a vu quelque chose en moi, sûrement, pour vouloir s'allier alors que j'étais sur le pallier de la mort.

Mais j'ai failli à Laurel. Je ne peux pas…

Je ne peux pas décevoir Brynn aussi.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je me lève lentement et m'étire avec un grognement. Mes muscles sont endoloris par le froid et l'inconfort de la nuit que je viens de passer. Mon ventre gargouille bruyamment et je grimace. Il faut que je chasse, mais surtout, il faut que je retourne au lac pour m'abreuver. À part les armes, je manque cruellement d'équipement. Une chance que je ne suis pas né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche – une drôle d'expression que Brynn utilise de temps en temps – sinon je serais mort depuis longtemps dans cette arène.

Je me retourne brusquement, croyant entendre un bruit suspect derrière moi, mais il n'y a rien. Haussant les épaules, je dégaine l'épée et me mets en route. S'il y a un ennemi dans le coin, qu'il m'attaque quand il veut. Je suis prêt. J'ai la sensation que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir dans les prochains jours.

* * *

Je m'abreuve avec soulagement dans le lac, après en avoir silencieusement fait le tour afin de m'assurer que personne ne se cache dans les parages. J'ignore si d'autres tributs ont trouvé cette source d'eau, mais pour le moment elle est d'un grand secours. De plus, si je veux gagner les Jeux, il faut que je tombe sur les autres tributs. Me tenir près de ce qui est probablement la seule source d'eau dans l'arène est la meilleure chance que j'ai d'accomplir mon but.

Je m'éloigne rapidement du lac, une fois ma soif étanchée. Je dois me trouver un coin où dormir et faire mes trucs tranquillement. Notamment me tenir en forme. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes je trouve enfin un caveau qui s'enfonce sous terre. Il n'y a qu'une entrée, donc tant que je dors avec une oreille ouverte que je place des brindilles sur les marches, je pourrai entendre venir n'importe quel assaillant.

Je déloge la hache de mon dos, et mes deux armes à la main, commence à m'entraîner. Doucement d'abord, comme me l'a appris Brynn. Pas de grands mouvement, toujours respecter les limites de mon corps, me concentrer sur le jeu de mes pieds. Ne pas faire dos à l'ennemi, toujours attaquer plutôt que s'enfuir, essayer d'utiliser l'élément de surprise le plus que possible. Si j'ai deux armes, utiliser l'une d'elle comme bouclier, mais varier les attaques afin que l'autre ne puisse pas prédire mes mouvements.

_– Et surtout, tu dois l'avoir dès le premier coup. Le premier coup, Wade, tu m'entends ? Ne fais pas traîner le combat._

Fermant les yeux, je me rappelle les entraînements avec ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un père, me déplaçant avec des mouvements précis, mes sens aux aguets, mon corps de plus en plus détendu, mon esprit vide d'émotion, vide de pensées.

Être, tout simplement.

J'envoie valser la hache d'un coup précis, ouvrant les yeux pour la voir se planter dans le corbeau. L'oiseau s'écrase au sol avec un bruit mas, éclaboussant de gouttelettes boueuses la pierre tombale la plus proche.

Je m'approche et lui casse le cou rapidement, voulant lui éviter trop de souffrance. Caressant la hache, je souris doucement. Voilà que j'aime autant cette arme qu'_elle_, maintenant, moi qui n'aimais pas particulièrement les haches avant.

Je retourne dans le caveau pour me faire un feu. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe alors que je me réchauffe les mains. Plus je passe de temps ici, plus je suis frigorifié. Ce que je serais prêt à faire pour une douche chaude…

Je regarde autour de moi, me demandant où se trouve les caméras. Est-ce que Brynn me regarde en ce moment ? Je vais lui montrer. Je vais leur montrer à tous.

Je vais gagner ces Jeux. Pour _elle_.

* * *

**_Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4_**

C'est le sifflement que j'entends en premier. Levant la tête, j'aperçois le petit parachute qui descend avec tranquillité jusqu'à moi. Un sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres et je tends les bras, l'accueillant avec un soulagement immense, incapable de même me lever. Un peu plus de temps passait et j'étais probablement morte.

À l'intérieur se trouve un baume d'un blanc opaque. Je l'applique sur ma blessure avec précipitation, inspirant brusquement quand j'arrache des bouts de peau en enlevant mon pansement de fortune. La douleur diminue presque immédiatement et je ferme les yeux de contentement. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer, et après tout ce que j'ai fait dans cette arène… Il n'en était pas question.

Dans une telle situation, je suis heureuse d'être une carrière. Si je ne l'étais pas, les sponsors m'auraient probablement laissée crever sans cligner des yeux. Je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont raison de me soutenir. Ces Jeux sont à moi.

Je reste couchée encore quelques heures. Je n'ai nulle part où aller pour le moment, et je me suis relativement en sécurité, coincée dans un trou à l'intérieur du tronc d'un immense arbre. Il faut que je récupère si je veux pouvoir affronter les dangers de l'arène.

J'inspecte ma plaie avec attention. Déjà le pus a disparu, et ma peau commence à reprendre une couleur naturelle. La plaie est aussi plus petite qu'elle n'était. J'applique un peu plus du baume, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas en gaspiller. C'est une denrée qu'il faut utiliser avec réserve sous peine d'être en manque dans un moment crucial.

Laissant tomber ma tête contre le tronc, je ferme les yeux. Il fait sombre dans cette cachette, et la nuit je n'y vois absolument rien. Ça me fait penser aux entraînements que ma mère me faisait subir, quand j'étais petite. Il n'y a pas de centre d'entraînement pour les carrières, comme j'ai entendu que c'est le cas dans le district deux. Chez nous, ce sont les parents qui s'occupent d'éduquer. Et ma mère voulait une carrière.

Une fois tous les trois mois, au début, elle me réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, me traînait dans une trappe qu'elle avait confectionnée à quelques mètres de notre maison, et m'y embarrait pour deux ou trois jours. Pour m'apprendre à vaincre mes peurs et à toujours économiser mon énergie, disait-elle. Pour ne pas craindre la faim, la soif, ni la noirceur. Pour être invincible.

_– Je fais ça pour ton bien, Eta, _me murmurait-elle toujours en enclenchant le cadenas sur la porte de la trappe._ Tout ça c'est pour ton bien._

Et mon père regardait tout ça, sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Sans oser me regarder dans les yeux.

Je frissonne à l'idée de Lateefah emprisonnée dans la trappe ainsi, des jours durant, grelottant de froid, criant à l'aide, suppliant de la laisser sortir.

J'ai fait la bonne chose. En tuant Hammil. Je ne peux pas perdre ces Jeux. Lateefah est tout pour moi. Mon petit soleil, la seule qui me fait réellement sourire. La seule qui est encore innocente. Et qui peut le rester, grâce à moi.

Elle _doit_ le rester.

Oui. Pour elle, je suis prête à tout faire dans cette arène. Et puis, ma mère m'a déjà préparée à tout faire. Je peux tuer de sans froid même mes alliés, n'est-ce pas ? Qui je deviens suite à ces Jeux, ce n'est pas important. Les émotions, les remords, les regrets… Tout cela est futile. Ce qui compte, c'est que Lateefah soit sauf.

J'ai peur de ce que je deviens, de qui je deviens. Mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas.

Une fois que j'aurai gagné les Jeux, ma mère n'aura plus aucun contrôle sur moi. D'ailleurs, ma fortune qu'elle veut tant obtenir… Elle n'aura rien. Quand je vais rentrer, je prendrai Lateefah avec moi dans le village des vainqueurs et mes parents pourriront comme ils le méritent. Et évidemment, il y aura aussi Lyall… Lyall qui doit regarder son écran avec anxiété, ou encore se démener pour me trouver des sponsors. Comme j'aimerais le voir, en ce moment… Mon plus vieil ami. Mon amour.

Lui et Lateefah. Ils sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tout ce que je souhaite.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, ma plaie est fermée, et bien que pas complètement guérie, je peux à nouveau me déplacer. Lentement, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je me mets donc en route. J'ai besoin d'eau, surtout. Je n'ai rien bu depuis une bonne journée et demie, et je me sens déjà grandement affaiblie.

Je marche longtemps, ne sachant trop où je me rends, perdue dans mes pensées. Je suis soulagée d'au moins ne plus avoir de fièvre. Les hallucinations que j'ai eu pendant ce temps-là étaient loin d'être agréable. Et elles concernaient pour la plupart Hammil, Mizar et ma mère avec ses entraînements infernaux.

Le sol se met alors à trembler légèrement sous mes pieds et je m'immobilise, inquiète. Une autre inondation ? Ou alors…

Le ver.

Je saute sur la gauche au moment même où la terre disparaît sous mes pieds, engloutit par le monstre. Sa gueule béante ouverte grand, il sort lentement de la terre et se dresse devant moi, me dépassant largement.

Je déglutis, et l'épée serrée contre mon cœur, je tente de me relever sans geste brusque. La créature reste complètement immobile, ses yeux bruns semblant pointés directement sur ma personne. Je recule sans la quitter des yeux, retenant ma respiration. Si elle m'attaque, j'ai aucune chance de survie.

Je glisse vers la droite avec caution, mais immédiatement le ver plonge vers moi, me forçant à prendre la gauche. Puis elle fonce vers moi à toute vitesse et je lui fais enfin dos, courant de toute la force dont je sois capable avec ma cuisse blessée et mon manque d'hydratation.

Je me rends vite compte que le monstre pourrait facilement m'engloutir, et pourtant il reste toujours à une distance respectable, presque comme si…

Il me guide.

Dès que je fais mine de changer de direction, il claque sa mâchoire et accélère, mais tant que je suis ses directives, il ne tente pas de me tuer, me forçant tout de même à garder une certaine cadence. Mais où m'emmène-t-il ?

Alors que je sens mon énergie baisser dangereusement et que je m'enfarge de plus en plus souvent, mon souffle court et ma jambe douloureusement, le ver disparaît à nouveau dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Je m'effondre au sol, prenant de grandes inspirations, l'épée toujours en main. Regardant autour de moi, je ne vois rien de particulier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je comprends que les Juges voulaient m'amener quelque part en particulier, mais il n'y a rien ici !

Je me relève finalement, haussant les épaules. S'il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien et c'est tout. De toute manière, je n'allais dans aucune direction particulière avant non plus, donc ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi.

Je me remets en marche en boitillant. Les minutes passent et les battements de mon cœur se calment enfin. Et c'est là alors que je l'aperçois.

Il avance lentement, à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres devant moi, une hache accrochée dans son dos et une longue épée dans les mains. Wade.

Je me cache immédiatement derrière un arbre, voyant du coin de l'œil qu'il se tourne dans ma direction comme s'il vient de m'entendre.

Alors c'est ça, les Juges m'ont guidée vers Wade. Mais croient-ils vraiment que je vais attaquer le carrière dans ma condition ? Je n'ai aucune chance de gagner en ce moment, c'est pourtant évident ! Je dois reprendre des forces, et surtout boire quelque chose. Manger serait bien aussi, évidemment.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas profiter de l'occasion. Wade n'a aucune idée que je l'ai vu, et il est un adversaire dangereux. Si je l'espionne, je trouverai bien le moment idéal pour l'attaquer et le tuer. Qui sait quand je tomberai sur un tribut à nouveau.

Je dois être intelligente. Surtout ne pas sauter dans le tas sans aucun plan. Je vais le suivre à distance, et il baissera obligatoire sa garde à un certain point. Et c'est là que je le tuerai.

* * *

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue du grand lac dans lequel Wade est en train de s'abreuver. J'ai bien fait de le suivre !

Je trépigne presque sur place alors que j'attends qu'il ne s'éloigne. Ma gorge me semble encore plus sèche que quelques minutes plus tôt, j'ai la tête qui tourne et le corps tremblant de faiblesse. Il disparaît enfin derrière les arbres et je prends soin de noter la direction qu'il a prise, attendant sagement d'interminables minutes avant de me précipiter sur le bord de l'eau et de la boire avec un délice à peine caché.

Je bois plus que je ne devrais, je sais que je risque de me sentir trop lourde plus tard, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Elle goûte trop bon, et depuis quelques heures je devenais obsédée par l'eau.

Dommage que je n'ai pas de gourde, mais j'imagine que je vais faire comme Wade et revenir me désaltérer toutes les quatre ou cinq heures. Au moins, je sais maintenant où se trouve une source d'eau.

Je me cherche une cachette près du lac. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de retrouver Wade, il reviendra bientôt ici. Autant me reposer.

Finalement j'opte pour l'immense saule pleureur qui est sur le rebord de l'eau. C'est peut-être risquer de m'y cacher, mais ainsi je verrai tous les tributs qui s'approche du lac et je pourrai les tuer un par un. Je grimpe lentement le tronc et me niche entre deux branches, essayant de me camoufler parmi les feuilles du mieux que je le peux.

Parfait.

Personne ne va m'échapper. Je suis prête.

* * *

_Jour 9_

* * *

**_Fir Rollo, 18 ans, District 11_**

– Hey, hey… Fir, est-ce que ça va ? Toujours en vie ?

J'ai une nouvelle crise de toux et me recroqueville un peu plus sur le sol dure, le corps grelottant et les membres en feu. Avec fatigue, j'ouvre lentement les yeux et ma vision floue s'arrête sur un visage encore un peu rond de l'enfance à l'expression grave et mature d'un adulte. Je lève faiblement une main pour faire signe que tout va bien.

– Malheureusement toujours en vie, Finley… murmurai-je, la gorge sèche, la voix rauque.

– Finley ? C'est pas ton frère ça ? Génial, maintenant il délire, soupire mon petit frère. Hey Silver, sa fièvre a encore empirée ! crie-t-il à une fille qui est en train de fouiller dans des sacs quelques mètres plus loin.

– C'est mauvais signe, dit celle-ci en se tournant vers nous.

Je fronce les sourcils. J'hallucine ? Fermant les yeux, je secoue légèrement la tête et les ouvre à nouveau. Devant moi se tient Wren. Ah, oui. Ma blessure est infectée. Je vais probablement mourir bientôt. Et Wren… Il va être seul avec Silver. Et ça c'est… c'est mal ? Pourquoi déjà ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Parce qu'elle pourrait le trahir n'importe quand. Et qu'elle ne sait pas se battre. Elle est un danger pour lui.

Je dois le protéger. Il est mon petit frère, il…

Non, non, il n'est pas mon petit frère. Finley est au district onze, en sécurité. Il va bien. C'est Wren qui est ici.

Mais les deux sont si semblables. Je…

À quoi je pensais, déjà ?

– Fir ? Hey mon vieux, tu veux un peu d'eau ? On n'a plus grande chose, mais… T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin, me murmure Wren à l'oreille, m'aidant à me relever.

Un grognement de douleur m'échappe et je hoche faiblement la tête. Il appuie le goulot de la bouteille contre mes lèvres et j'avale une gorgée, m'étouffant immédiatement. L'eau fraîche coule enfin dans ma gorge et je referme les yeux avec soulagement. Mais quelques secondes à peine passent et j'ai à nouveau mal.

– Je vais bientôt mourir, on dirait, dis-je avec un petit rire, alors que Wren me recouche.

– Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de… Les sponsors pourraient encore nous aider, ok ! Et puis Silver cherche dans la forêt pour voir si elle peut trouver des plantes qui aiderait.

Je secoue la tête et souris.

– Wren, tu sais aussi bien que moi…

– Ne le dis pas quand même ! me coupe-t-il fermement.

J'ouvre les yeux et l'observe au travers du voile que cause ma fièvre. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de pleurer. Mais c'est impossible. Wren ne pleure pas, il semble toujours si fort, si sûr de lui. Si fier.

– Tu pleures ? demandai-je avec amusement, voulant me distraire de quelque façon possible, voulant… lui dire au revoir.

– Non, j'ai juste… ! J'ai juste quelque chose dans l'œil, ok ? dit-elle en essuyant rageusement ses yeux.

– Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est cliché comme réponse, j'espère ?

– Cette fois c'est vrai !

– C'est ça oui, répondis-je, mon rire entrecoupé par des quintes de toux.

– T'as mal ? me demande-t-il enfin après un long silence.

– C'est supportable.

– J'imagine que te couper la jambe est hors de question, même si c'est pour arrête l'infection.

– Tu imagines bien.

– Et même si c'est pour nourrir l'œuf ? dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur, reniflant bruyamment.

– Tu devrais vraiment te débarrasser de ce truc, m'exaspérai-je.

_Et de Silver aussi_, ajoutai-je mentalement.

– Laissez-moi tranquille avec l'œuf à la fin ! Je l'aime, moi !

– J'avais bien compris, oui.

Je referme les yeux, trop fatigué pour les garder ouvert plus longtemps.

– Je vais te laisser dormir, murmure Wren, mais déjà sa voix semble embrouillée et c'est bientôt le vide total.

* * *

Il fait noir quand je me réveille de mon lourd sommeil. J'ai les dents qui claquent et je croise les bras avec un gémissement, essayant de me réchauffer tant bien que mal. J'ai mal partout sauf à ma jambe, que je sens à peine. L'infection doit être bien ancrée, pour en être rendu là.

L'angoisse me monte à la gorge, mais je la refoule aussitôt. Je savais déjà que j'allais mourir quand je suis monté sur l'estrade, il y a de cela deux semaines maintenant. Je m'y suis préparé, il n'y a pas de quoi craindre. Mourir n'est pas grand-chose, pas pour moi du moins. Ma mort sera difficile pour ma famille, mes amis. Mais pour moi… Il n'y a rien là.

Je n'ai pas peur… je n'ai pas…

Si. J'ai peur. Je suis en colère. Révolté. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à m'occuper de ma famille, de mes petits frères et sœurs. Je n'ai presque pas eu d'enfance, et certainement pas d'adolescence. Et voilà que je vais mourir dans cette arène de merde, à cause d'une ridicule blessure au pied. Loin de mes êtres aimés, loin de ma maison, de mon chez-moi. Loin de tout.

Je ne veux pas mourir. C'est tellement injuste. Tout ça est tellement injuste.

Cette situation, les Jeux, le Capitole, la condition des districts. Ma condition.

Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre ? Il me semble que j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de bien. Je ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi !

Je ne mérite pas d'être dans cette arène ! Tout comme Wren et Silver.

Wren… Mais lui, au moins lui, je veux qu'il gagne. Il a assez souffert, non ? Moi ma famille s'en sortira, mais que va-t-il arriver à sa mère et sa petite sœur ? Est-ce que son père va vraiment s'en sortir si facilement, sans punition, sans rien ? Il va continuer de torturer sa famille, tout ça parce que Wren a été injustement tiré au sort pour les Jeux ?

Non, Wren doit gagner. Il le doit. Personne d'autre que lui. Moi je n'ai pas aucune chance, je suis mourant, je suis au bord du précipice. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de l'aider. Parce qu'il doit gagner, et parce qu'il me rappelle tant Finley. Finley qui est fier, orgueilleux, et pourtant si faible parfois, si jeune… Wren n'a que quatorze ans, comme Finley. Il est si jeune…

Ma seule façon de l'aider… est en tuant Silver.

C'est la seule option. Elle n'est qu'un poids mort pour lui, elle ne va que le ralentir, et en plus prendre la moitié de ses ressources. Elle ne sait pas se battre, elle est faible. Et elle veut gagner. Trop. Éventuellement, elle va le trahir.

J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je me ne trompe pas là-dessus ? Silver doit mourir, pour aider Wren… Je ne me trompe pas là-dessus. Non, je ne…

Je dois le faire. Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Bientôt je ne serai même plus capable de me lever, je dois le faire avant cela. Wren sera en colère, peut-être même qu'il me détestera. Mais je dois quand même le faire. Même s'il ne comprend jamais, même s'il ne me pardonne jamais… Ce n'est pas grave, je vais être mort, de toute façon.

Je me relève lentement, repère les deux formes étendues un peu plus loin. Silver est appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre, les yeux fermés, le souffle calme. Elle devait probablement monter la garde, mais elle s'est endormie. Raison de plus, elle est incapable de protéger Wren. Si nous étions attaqués maintenant, nous serions mort à cause d'elle. Wren serait mort.

Je me lève silencieusement et m'éloigne du campement de fortune à pas de loups, retenant mes gémissements de douleur à chaque mouvement. Je me suis confectionné une canne hier et elle aide grandement, je m'appuie sur elle de tout mon poids.

Quand je suis enfin hors d'ouïe, je m'assois sur une pierre tombale et regarde le sol, cherchant les bons mots.

– Je ne sais pas si vous regardez en ce moment, commençai-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge. Hum… Salut, continuai-je, me sentant ridicule de parler tout seul dans la forêt. Je veux juste… Vous devez bien vous doutez que je vais bientôt mourir. Alors… Maman, papa… Je vous aime, vous le savez. Continuer de prendre soin de la famille. Et prenez soin de vous aussi. Vous avez une bouche de moins à nourrir, maintenant, dis-je avec un rire amer. Finley, ne leur cause pas trop de problème. Et occupe-toi des petits. C'est toi l'aîné maintenant. Abigael… maintenant que j'ai été tiré, le reste de la famille est sauf. Alors ne t'inquiète pas trop. Et essaie de voir le bon côté des choses, une fois de temps en temps. Gaia, Mysie, Aeolus… Grandissez bien. Restez heureux.

Je ferme les yeux, retenant mes larmes. Prenant inspiration tremblante, je serre les poings.

– Je vous aime. Je vous aime tous tellement. Au revoir.

Passant une main sur mon visage, je soupire et me lève, retournant au campement. Les deux sont toujours tranquillement endormis. Le cœur battant la chamade, je prends l'un des couteaux du tribut que j'ai tué et me traîne jusqu'à Silver.

Retenant ma respiration, les mains tremblantes et le front en sueur, je lève mon arme, m'excusant mentalement encore et encore et encore, sans arrêt. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi…

– Fir ?

Je me fige dans le mouvement, l'arme brandie, et ferme les yeux.

– Fir, qu'est-ce que ? continue la voix embrumée de sommeil de Wren. FIR !

J'abaisse le couteau brusquement, les yeux toujours fermés, refusant de voir ce que je m'apprête à faire. La lame s'enfonce dans la peau et j'entends un cri de douleur. Je recule immédiatement, l'arme toujours en main, et j'ouvre les yeux. Wren couvre le corps de Silver et son poignet est ensanglanté. Celle-ci s'est réveillée et elle me regarde, les yeux écarquillée.

– QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? hurle Wren en se levant d'un bond.

Les larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues. J'ai raté mon coup. Je n'ai pas réussi à la tuer. J'ai failli. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger. Je l'ai même blessé.

– Wren… dis-je dans un gémissement, ne sachant comment lui expliquer, comment lui faire comprendre. Je suis désolé… Je suis…

Je me coupe, prends une grande inspiration.

– Gagne, Wren. Soit le vainqueur.

Et j'enfonce la lame dans mon cœur sans plus attendre.

– …Fir ?

* * *

_Voilàààààà ! Désolée pour ceux qui voulait un gros combat entre le groupe de Wren et Wade et Laurel. J'avais bien l'intention de faire ça au départ, mais quoi que j'imagine, l'un des deux groupes devait être éradiqué complètement et j'avais d'autres plans pour mes chers tributs, alors j'ai dû faire ça. Je tiens aussi à spécifier que je ne suis pas médecin et qu'en plus je suis paresseuse, alors je n'ai aucune idée si ce qui arrive à Fir physiquement est réaliste. Et siouplaît ne le détestez pas trop d'avoir essayé de tuer Silver, il était très très fiévreux et sa tête était pas toute claire. Bref. Your thoughts ? =S_

_Tributs encore en vie _

_District 1 : Wade_

_District 3 : Spens_

_District 4 : Eta_

_District 5 : Greir_

_District 8 : Nayad_

_District 9 : Silver et Wren_

_District 12 : Alto_

_Alliances _

_1) Greir et Spens_

_2) Wren et Silver_

_3) Alto et Nayad_


	39. D'autres points de vue

_Soooo, nouveau chapitre, et plutôt vite hein ? ;)  
_

_Plus court que d'habitude, mais en échange il est venu plus vite ET j'ai une annonce à faire à la fin qui je crois est plutôt intéressante._

_Donc, ce chapitre est une petite pause de l'arène, pour retourner faire un tour dans les districts de nos huit derniers survivants, revoir leur famille, leurs proches… J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec, il n'a pas été facile à écrire. =.= Et un merci particulier à Ljay Odair qui m'a donnée son avis d'expert pour l'écriture de ce chapitre :D  
_

_Merci infiniment comme toujours de vos reviews (je suis à 600~~ !), je suis soulagée que vous n'ayez pas eu envie de me trucider après ma si longue absence. Vous êtes de vrais anges :3 (enfin, des anges... avec une qui me traite de monstre... XD)  
_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Lili : Merciii :3 Et bien oui justement, ce chapitre est pour les entrevues des top 8 mdr.  
_

_Kayla7 : Nouvelle lectriiiiice \o/ Let's daaaaaaance :D Moi aussi je me demande pourquoi ils doivent mourir... TT^TT. Bref, tes points sont pris en note, tu peux sponsoriser quand tu veux ! :D Pour les prénoms, j'ai inventé Nayad, Arawn, Spens, Maelys et Eevi. Les autres, je les ai trouvé grâce à un générateur de nom aléatoire (un app que j'ai sur mon iphone) et qui est vraiment génial :D Et certains aussi grâce au générateur de nom des Hunger Games, qui se trouve sur internet.  
_

_GoDistrict359 : Je te pardonne puisque tu m'as laissé une review cette fois-ci ! :D Merci pour cela ! Moi aussi il me fait rire Wren avec son oeuf mdr... j'ai toujours pas décidé ce que je vais faire avec d'ailleurs U.U (Sliver... lol :P). Pourquoi Eta t'as déçue ? :( Pour un cadeau à Greir, de l'eau est probablement ce dont elle aurait le plus besoin, et ça coûterait 9 pts. Tu en as 7 en ce moment. Si tu réponds aux question des 3 derniers chapitres, tu as ce qu'il te faut ! __:3 _(envoyer un mot est impossible par contre)  


**Question 19: Vous venez de gagner les Jeux. Quelle est votre réaction ?  
**

_Je m'évanouis ? Mdr. Non, euh... Je pleurs, probablement. Genre je fais une grosse crise jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ou qu'on m'assomme. Mais bon, ce n'est que supposition. Si ça se trouve j'aurais un long rire bien sadique. Ou bien j'essaierais de bouffer mon adversaire que je viens de tuer. Good times, good times.  
_

* * *

**Entrevues avec les familles**

_D'autres points de vue_

* * *

**Dans le Capitole**_  
_

Le tribut enfonce le couteau dans son corps et tombe face première dans le sol boueux sous les airs horrifiés de ses alliés. À ma gauche, mon petit frère se lève d'un bond avec un cri d'excitation et de joie.

– ENFIN ! crie-t-il en sautant d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce.

Normalement je le réprimanderais – et lui m'insulterais en retour – mais je suis aussi excitée que lui alors que le canon retentit avec un bruit sourd. Ma mère accourt immédiatement dans la pièce, les cheveux à moitié boudinés.

– Qui est mort ? demande-t-elle en secouant l'épaule de mon père.

– Fir, grogne mon père avec dépression.

De notre famille, il était le seul à croire que le grand noir pourrait gagner. Il était même allé jusqu'à tenter de le sponsoriser, mais n'avait pas eu assez d'argent. Depuis la blessure au pied du tribut, il grommelait dans sa barbe avec mécontentement.

– Oh mon chou, je suis désolée, lui glisse ma mère en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Au moins il reste encore Wade, soupire-t-il en baillant.

– Non, c'est Wren qui va gagner ! lance Emilian en se rasseyant enfin.

– Tu dis juste ça parce qu'il a le même âge que toi, dis-je affectueusement à mon petit frère.

– Pas vrai ! Il est super fort aussi, et puis Silver elle est médecin, elle peut guérir toutes les blessures qu'il se fait !

– Et pourtant Fir est mort…

– Il s'est tué, c'est pas pareil ! Elle aurait pu le sauver !

– C'est ça oui... répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

– Tu paris sur qui toi alors ?

– Eta bien sûr ! Elle est trop forte cette fille !

– Eta ?! Mais...

– Shh, c'est Caesar ! s'exclame ma mère avec excitation, s'asseyant près de son mari tout en finissant de retirer ses boudins.

On se concentre tous sur l'écran alors que Caesar Flickermann et Claudius Templesmith prennent place dans le studio télévisé et saluent le peuple de Panem avec leur énergie habituelle.

– Nous avons enfin atteint le top huit des trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games ! Ça été toute une épopée jusqu'à maintenant, et ce n'est certainement pas terminé ! Je dois dire tout de même, Claudius, que cette dernière mort m'a bien surpris. Un suicide, alors là !

– En effet, nous pensions tous qu'il mourrait au bout de sa blessure, mais non ! Quel jeune homme courageux, d'essayer de tuer au moins un autre tribut avant sa propre mort ! C'est bien triste pour lui qu'il n'ait pas réussi.

– Maintenant, chers auditeurs, notre tradition continue comme à l'habitude ! Dans quelques instants, nous aurons la chance d'assister aux entrevues conduites dans les familles de nos chers tributs encore vivants afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux et de savoir comment se sentent les dîtes familles alors que les Jeux en sont à un point si crucial.

– Et cela à commencer avec la famille de Wade Elphinstone, où nous retrouvons son mentor et père adoptif, vainqueur des sixième Jeux, Brynn Elphinstone !

* * *

**Père adoptif de Wade Elphinstone (District 1)**

Icaris Newman prend place devant l'ancien vainqueur avec des gestes gracieux nés de ses longues années d'expérience en tant qu'hôtesse du district Un. Elle sourit gentiment à l'homme à la mine d'enterrement.

– Mr. Elphinstone, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, commence-t-elle avec les usages de politesses habituels.

Et c'est réellement le cas. C'est toujours un grand plaisir pour elle de discuter avec d'anciens vainqueurs des Jeux, qui sont en général bien mieux éduqués que les autres sauvages des districts.

– Moi de même, répond Brynn avec aise.

– Alors, Wade est toujours en vie, vous devez être content !

– J'aurais été un bien mauvais mentor s'il était déjà mort ! grogne-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

– De ce que j'ai compris, vous l'avez pris sous votre aile depuis qu'il a quatorze ans ? demande-t-elle avec intérêt.

Elle ne va pas se le cacher, le jeune homme taciturne a fait papillonner son cœur plus d'une fois depuis le début des Jeux et c'est avec un immense plaisir qu'elle l'aide en cherchant des sponsors en compagnie de Lehi. Il est de loin le tribut qu'elle a le plus aimé avoir à charge depuis que sa carrière d'hôtesse a commencée.

– Exactement. Mais il savait déjà bien se battre avant cela, je lui ai simplement appris à se servir de son intelligence autant que de sa force.

– Pourquoi avoir choisi Wade comme pupille plutôt qu'un autre ?

– Il avait du potentiel, répond Brynn après un long silence. Et le bon regard, aussi.

– Le regard ? dit-elle avec surprise.

Brynn se penche vers l'avant, croisant les mains avec un léger sourire.

– Oui, celui qui dit qu'il n'abandonnera jamais, quoiqu'il subisse. Celui qui dit qu'il en avait déjà vu de belles et qu'il pouvait en prendre. Celui qui dit qu'il souhaite sortir de la misère, quel qu'en soit le prix.

– J-je vois... bafouille-t-elle à sa grande honte devant l'expression solennelle de l'homme. Et selon vous, quelles sont ses chances de survie pour les quelques jours qui restent ?

– Son regard est toujours aussi déterminé. Il va gagner.

– Est-ce une affirmation, ou un espoir ?

– Bien sûr, je le souhaite, mais j'ai aussi des années en tant que mentor sous la ceinture, et je peux vous assurer que dans les tributs restants, c'est sur lui que je parierais. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est un favoris depuis le début des Jeux.

– Et la mort de son alliée, Laurel Wellwood, ne risque pas de l'affaiblir mentalement ? Il semble avoir été très attaché à elle, si l'on se fie à l'adorable baiser qu'il lui a donné hier.

Elle se rappelle de ce moment, si touchant, où il l'a serrée dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle n'est habituellement pas très émotive, mais elle doit bien avouer qu'elle a versé une larme ou deux. Et son admiration pour le jeune homme n'a que grandi en voyant ce côté si doux et tendre chez un colosse pareil.

– Le connaissant, je vous dirais que ça ne fera que le rendre plus déterminé. Il ne sera pas satisfait tant qu'il n'aura pas tué tous les autres tributs, répond-il avec un calme et une conviction désarmante.

– Et on espère tous pour vous que Wade sera bel et bien le vainqueur de ces Jeux ! Merci beaucoup pour cette entrevue, Mr. Elphinstone. C'était un plaisir.

– Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

La caméra s'éteint et Brynn pousse un long soupir, glissant un petit sourire vers Icaris.

– C'était bien ?

– C'était parfait ! Nous n'avons même pas à refaire certaines parties !

– Bien… Si ça ne vous dérange pas alors… dit-il en commençant à se lever. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, pour des raisons évidentes.

– Allez-y, allez-y ! Oh, et Mr. Elphinstone ?

– Oui ? répond-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

– Je suis sincère, vous savez. J'espère vraiment que Wade sera le vainqueur. Il en a le potentiel.

– Merci, souffle-t-il doucement avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière, les épaules basses mais la démarche déterminée.

Icaris se lève à son tour et s'étire, repoussant sa maquilleuse d'un geste de la main. Elle n'a qu'une idée en tête, retourner au Capitole pour continuer d'aider le jeune homme aux côtés de Lehi.

* * *

**Parents de Spens Sperkilt (District 3)**

L'hôtesse force un sourire poli envers les deux parents assis inconfortablement dans leur siège. Elle tente d'ignorer leurs vêtements rustres et leur manque de manières alors que la femme l'ignore superbement et que l'homme lui lance un regard mauvais. Gemma est mécontente, elle n'aime jamais faire ces entrevues. Les gens du troisième district sont impolis et ne font jamais de bonnes entrevues.

Malgré tout, elle engage les deux parents avec autant d'amabilité que possible. Un travail est un travail, après tout.

– Mr. et Mrs. Sperkilt, bonjour.

Ils hochent la tête sans rien dire et Gemma serre les rebords de son fauteuil, prenant une grande inspiration. Ce n'est que pour quelques minutes, se répète-t-elle comme un mantra.

– Votre fils est dans les tops huit, vous devez être fiers !

– Bien sûr, répond doucement la femme en lui lançant un regard effaré, comme si la réponse était évidente. Bien sûr que nous le sommes !

– Bien, bien… dit Gemma, essayant de gagner du temps pour trouver quoi dire. Il est plein de surprise, ce jeune homme ! Au début des Jeux, il avait été listé dans les dix tributs les plus susceptibles de mourir au bain de sang, avec un score de cinq à l'évaluation, et le voilà maintenant ! Il a certainement été intelligent, de cacher sa maîtrise au combat ainsi !

– Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, accorde la mère avec un sourire fatigué.

– Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de lui ? Nous avons vu plusieurs facettes de son caractère depuis le début et il devient difficile de savoir qui il est réellement.

Gemme grince des dents en y repensant. Le sale petit chenapan qui a caché ses talents à tout le monde, même elle et son mentor. Ils auraient pu l'aider pourtant, mais non ! Monsieur veut se débrouiller tout seul ! Quant à elle, il peut bien mourir dès maintenant. Les menteurs sont impardonnables !

– Eh bien… commence la mère timidement, son mari toujours dans un silence obstiné, Spens est un gentil garçon. Il s'entend facilement avec les autres, et il est toujours à son affaire. Très autonome aussi. Il… il est un fils m-merveilleux…

Elle s'interrompt, son visage disparaissant sous ses mains alors qu'elle est secoué d'un sanglot. Gemma murmure des sympathies vides de sens alors que le mari la prend dans ses bras avec un visage de marbre. Les secondes s'écoulent et l'hôtesse se force à agir.

– Mr. Sperkilt, s'exclame-t-elle afin d'éloigner l'attention de sur la mère, que pensez-vous de son alliée ? Ça ne se passe pas très bien entre eux depuis la mort de son partenaire de district, Arawn Eogan.

– Mon fils a un bon code d'honneur. La fillette l'a sauvé, il ne fait que rendre la pareille. Mais il sait que sa survie passe avant tout et il ne la laissera pas entraver ses chances, s'exclame le père avec passion.

– Vous pensez donc qu'il a pris les bonnes décisions ?

– Bien entendu !

– Que pensez-vous de ses chances de survie ?

– Spens sait ce qu'il fait, il est capable de garder la tête froide en toute situation. Il ne sera pas battu si facilement, affirme-t-il.

– E-et il s-sait que nous l'attendons à l-la m-maison, ajoute la mère, les lèvres tremblantes.

– Je vous le souhaite, je vous le souhaite. Merci beaucoup pour votre temps.

– Hmphf, marmonne le père en se levant immédiatement, entraînant sa femme dans le mouvement.

Ils sortent en coup de vent sous le regard ahuri de l'hôtesse, qui fait signe au caméraman de couper. Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux, s'assurant que sa coiffure est toujours en place, et relâche ses épaules. Elle peut enfin retournant dans son Capitole chéri et quitter ce minable district. Vivement que les Jeux finissent.

* * *

**Famille d'Eta Galloway (District 4)**

Juno s'assied en face de la petite famille avec enthousiasme. Cette année est sa chance de briller aux yeux du Capitole et de peut-être devenir l'hôtesse du district Un, ou encore mieux, du Deux ! Sa protégée semble dans le bon chemin de la victoire. Elle est triste pour Mizar, il était un jeune homme bien poli et séduisant, mais au moins Eta est toujours vivante et elle s'en sort très bien. Être l'hôtesse de la gagnante lui garantie automatiquement une promotion. Comme elle a hâte !

– Mr. et Mrs. Galloway, enchantée. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle au deux parents assis silencieusement, les traits tirés et les mines sombres.

– B-bien, merci, répond la femme, les mains tremblantes.

– On ira encore mieux quand notre fille reviendra, affirme le mari en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

– Certainement, certainement. Parlant de votre fille, Eta ne cesse de surprendre ! Elle se fait blesser, tue son allié, espionne un autre ! Et maintenant elle se terre près du lac. Elle ne manque pas de ressource ! Que pensez-vous de sa trahison ?

– Nous étions c-choqués, mais… Elle n'est p-pas une mauvaise fille ! s'exclame la mère avec affolement, les larmes roulants lourdement sur ses joues.

– Non ?

– N-non, elle est si gentille, et attentionnée. Elle s-s'occupe si b-bien de Lateefah, continue-t-elle en prenant la main de sa fille assise à sa gauche. Nous l'avons entraîné depuis l'enfance au cas où elle se ferait tiré au sort, mais en fin de compte elle s'est portée volontaire. Elle est si courageuse !

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Vous ne lui en voulez donc pas pour les morts qu'elle a causées ?

– Je serais prête à tout lui pardonner… tant qu'elle… rentre à la m-maison, sanglote la mère en tournant le dos à la caméra, disparaissant dans les bras de son mari.

– Et que pensez-vous de ses chances de gagner ?

– On lui fait confiance, répond le mari d'une voix morne. Elle a la force nécessaire pour nous revenir. Et elle sait que Lateefah l'attend.

L'hôtesse hoche la tête avec un sourire bienveillant. Quelle famille touchante !

– Parlons un peu de Lyall, son mentor. Ils sont des amis d'enfance, n'est-ce pas ? Se passe-t-il quelque chose de plus entre eux ? Les gens du Capitole sont curieux !

– À ce que je sache, ils ne sont qu'amis, répond le père avec une expression crispée. Ils se sont toujours très bien entendus et Lyall prend soin d'elle. Nous sommes chanceux qu'il soit son mentor.

– Je vois, dit-elle d'un ton léger, malgré tout déçue de ne pas avoir de réponse définitive, ça aurait été un vrai scoop ! Merci de cette entrevue et croisons les doigts pour qu'Eta soit la gagnante !

Dès que la caméra s'éteint, la mère se détache de son mari, s'essuyant les yeux avec une moue pensive.

– C'était bien ? Est-ce qu'on devrait faire une autre prise d'après vous ? demande-t-elle à l'hôtesse désemparée. C'était le meilleur moyen d'attendrir les sponsors d'après moi, mais j'aurais peut-être pu pleurer un peu plus fort, non ?

– Euh…

* * *

**Parents de Greir Redpool (District 5)**

Les deux parents sont tendus. La femme se tord les mains nerveusement et le mari ne cesse de s'éclaircir la gorge. Blye soupire. Elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à la famille de Greir, elle ne risque pas de survivre bien longtemps. Arawn avait bien plus de potentiel, quel dommage !

– Détendez-vous, ça ne va durer que quelques minutes, dit-elle doucement à la famille. Êtes-vous prêts ?

– Allez-y, répond le père avec un sourire crispé.

Blye fait signe au caméraman de commencer à tourner et sa maquilleuse lui fait une rapide retouche, arrangeant une mèche de cheveux qui s'est échappée de son chignon.

– Bonjour Panem ! Nous sommes ici dans le district Cinq en compagnie des parents de Greir Redpool, celle qui est affectueusement surnommée « la folle ! ». Comment allez-vous, Mr. et Mrs. Redpool ? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux adultes.

– Bien, m-… commence le mari.

– Je tiens à souligner que je suis la belle-mère de Greir, pas sa mère biologique, le coupe sa femme.

– Dois-tu vraiment le spécifier ici ? rétorque l'homme avec colère.

– Mais c'est vrai après tout ! Il n'est pas question que je la reconnaissance comme ma vraie fille, surtout quand tout le monde la traite de folle !

– Hum ! les interrompt Blye avec panique, et qu'est-il arrivé à la mère biologique ?

– Elle est morte en accouchant, répond tristement le père en baissant les yeux.

– Je vois. Toutes mes condoléances.

– Ça fait bien longtemps…

– Parlons de Greir, maintenant. Même si les derniers jours semblent avoir été difficile pour elle, elle se débrouille remarquablement bien dans l'arène !

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que ces garçons peuvent bien lui trouver ? Elle refuse de parler, et si on se parle franchement, elle n'est pas la plus jolie fille qui existe… marmonne la belle-mère.

– Anita ! s'exclame le père, outré.

– Quoi ?!

– Je suis très fier d'elle, dit-il en ignorant sa femme, se concentrant sur l'hôtesse. Elle a toujours été une étrange petite fille, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle tienne aussi longtemps, mais j'en suis heureux. J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas été les parents les plus exemplaires avec elle, nous n'avons jamais su comment s'occuper d'elle…

– Tu vas encore dire que tout est de ma faute, c'est ça ? l'interrompt Anita avec colère. Parce que je ne l'ai jamais traité comme ma fille elle est devenue si bizarre, à traîner dans la forêt sans arrêt ! Et bien pas cette fois mon cher ! Ta fille est une ratée et c'est entièrement de ta faute. Que je ne te vois pas m'accuser une fois qu'elle sera morte !

– ANITA ! Ferme-là à la fin ! Tu sais quoi, c'est vrai que c'est de ta faute ! Si tu l'avais ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois pris dans tes bras, peut-être qu'elle serait un peu plus heureuse ! Elle aurait dû avoir une enfance pleine de bons souvenirs avant sa mort !

– Ha ! Comme si tu étais mieux, à n'être presque jamais à la maison !

Les deux se lèvent, se criant dessus de plus belle, ayant complètement oublié la caméra qui tourne. Complètement désemparée, Blye fait signe au caméraman de couper et s'éclipse de la maison des Redpool sans demander son reste, suivies de près par toute l'équipe de tournage.

* * *

**Famille de Nayad Perthshire (District 8)**

Hardie vibre presque d'excitation alors qu'il salue la famille de Nayad, composée des deux parents et du petit frère Willem. Avec cette tribut, il y a de quoi discuter !

– Comment vous sentez-vous, à voir votre fille délirer ainsi dans l'arène ? demande-t-il de but en blanc, allant au vif du sujet.

– C'est, hum… C'est difficile, répond la mère avec hésitation. Elle se comporte comme à l'habitude, mais elle est complètement déconnectée de la réalité, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vois ma petite fille chérie, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment… elle-même…

– De quoi tu parles maman ?! s'exclame le garçon avec outrage. Nay est Nay, un point c'est tout ! Une fois qu'elle sera rentrée, on aura tout le temps pour qu'elle retourne à la normale !

– Vous croyez donc qu'elle va survivre ? Les paris sont forts qu'elle va être la prochaine victime dans l'arène, pourtant…

– Comment pouvez-vous nous demander ça ?! Bien sûr qu'on croit qu'elle va revenir ! dit Willem, le visage rouge.

Son père pose une main sur son bras, l'intimant au silence.

– On l'espère de tout notre cœur, en tout cas, continue-t-il à la place de son fils. On sait que ça ne va pas être facile, mais elle est ma fille – notre fille – et nous l'attendons à bras ouverts.

– N'êtes-vous pas choqués de ses actes-… sexuels, disons le franchement, avec les différents garçons ? Yohan, puis Arawn et finalement Alto… Elle n'y va pas de main morte !

– Si jamais vous en dîtes plus, je-… ! commence le garçon en se levant brusquement.

– Willem ! Va dans ta chambre !

– Mais-… !

– Maintenant !

Il se lève en maugréant, jetant un regard noir à la caméra avant de s'engouffrer dans une autre pièce, claquant bruyamment la porte.

– Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que le fameux Cyprian n'est pas là pour l'entrevue… ? glisse l'hôte avec un sourire encourageant.

– Non, il… Cyprian n'a pas très bien pris… Mais qui peut lui en vouloir après tout… Il ne nous parle plus depuis que les Jeux ont commencés, répond tristement la mère en secouant la tête.

– Vous m'en voyez navré.

– Nayad n'est pas mauvaise. Elle n'est pas consciente de ses gestes, en ce moment. Nous lui pardonnons tout ce qu'elle fait, du moment qu'elle nous revienne, dit le père avec un regard suppliant. Du moment… du moment qu'elle nous revienne…

Il détourne la tête, serrant les poings, et sa femme essuie discrètement ses joues mouillées de larmes.

– Merci beaucoup, Mr. et Mrs, Perthshire, conclut Hardie, sachant qu'il ne pourra pas en tirer plus des parents.

Ils hochent faiblement la tête et la caméra s'éteint.

* * *

**Père de Silver Ivory (District 9)**

L'homme est assis dans son salon, l'uniforme des Pacificateurs sur le dos. Il a les yeux injectés de sang et le teint livide. De toute évidence, il n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Quand Merope s'assied devant lui, elle ne peut s'empêche de faire des gestes lents, comme s'il risquait de lui sauter dessus à tout moment. C'est peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs. Déglutissant, elle prend une grande inspiration et force un sourire sur son visage.

– Mr. Ivory. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point toute cette expérience doit être difficile pour vous.

Il reste silencieux, se contentant de porter son regard sur elle avec une insistance plus qu'inconfortable.

– Que… Que pensez-vous de sa performance jusqu'à maintenant ? Ses compétences en médecine lui en certainement servies et elle semble très proche avec son allié, ce doit être un soulagement pour vous ?

Il continue d'observer, presque sans ciller. Une goutte de sueur perle sur le front de Merope et elle toussote discrètement.

– En… En tant que Pacificateur, continue-t-elle vaillamment, vous devez être fier d'avoir votre fille dans les Hunger Games. Après tout, c'est un peu comme si elle était la représentante du Capitole…

Il serre les poings brusquement et elle se tait, effrayée sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'une de ses assistantes fait un petit signe de la main et deux Pacificateurs se glissent silencieusement dans la pièce. Malheureusement, des incidents avec les familles des tributs sont arrivés dans les années passées et maintenant, les interviewers reçoivent toujours une certaine protection.

– Avez-vous… quoi que ce soit à dire, Mr. Ivory ? Pensez-vous que votre fille a de bonnes chances de gagner ?

Il reste obstinément silencieux, le corps tremblant, la mâchoire tendue et la respiration accélérée. Merope déglutit à nouveau, essayant de se souvenir des questions qu'elle avait préparées à l'avance pour cette entrevue.

– Parlons d'autre chose alors ! Beaucoup sont curieux de la raison pour laquelle vous avez emmené votre fille vous-même sur l'estrade, le jour de la moisson. Aimeriez-vous répondre à cela ?

Devant le lourd silence qui suit, l'hôtesse soupire et fait signe au caméraman d'arrêter l'entrevue. C'est alors que l'homme semble s'animer, se levant d'un coup, et Merope suspend son geste.

– Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai traîné moi-même ma fille à l'abattoir ? C'était parce que j'avais peur ! PEUR DU CAPITOLE ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?! Parce que le Capitole terrorise, torture et tue quiconque s'oppose à eux. Alors vous savez quoi ?! JE HAIS LE CAPITOLE ! JE LE HAIS TELLEMENT QUE J'AIMERAIS QUE LES DISTRICTS SE REBELLENT À NOUV-… !

Les Pacificateurs lui sautent dessus dans lui laisser le temps de finir sa tirade, et en quelques secondes à peine ils le traînent à l'extérieur, où on peut encore entendre ses vociférations. Merope échange un regard ébahi avec son caméraman. Et c'est alors qu'ils entendent le coup de feu.

* * *

**Père de Wren Keene (District 9)**

Encore tremblantes des événements chez feu Mr. Ivory, Merope s'assied avec inquiétude devant le père de Wren. Elle ignore à quoi elle s'attendait pour cette rencontre – un homme colérique à l'allure imposante et aux mots venimeux, certainement – mais il s'avère bien différent.

Tranquillement assis dans un confortable fauteuil beige, il la salue dans sa maison avec un sourire bienveillant. Les vêtements propres et chics, les souliers noirs cirés et les cheveux grisonnants impeccablement peignés, il est le contraire de l'image que le Capitole se fait des habitants des districts.

– Mademoiselle Spottiswoode, s'exclame-t-il avec cordialité. J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mr. Ivory, vous allez bien j'espère ?

– O-oui, oui, merci. Mais c'est moi qui suis sensée poser les questions, aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Et des questions, il y en a !

– Je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas. Je vais répondre du mieux que je le peux !

– Et bien, allons avec l'évidente, si ça ne vous dérange pas, commence-t-elle en s'avance dans son fauteuil avec un air de conspirateur. Nous avons tous entendu la déclaration de votre fils affirmant qu'il vous tuerait à son retour. Que pensez-vous de cela ? Pourquoi vous hait-il autant ?

Le visage de l'homme se crispe et de petites rides d'amertume ou de tristesse – Merope ne saurait dire – se forment aux coins de sa bouche.

– Il y a quelques années, mon fils aîné est mort, exécuté par les Pacificateurs. Wren n'a jamais pu me pardonner de ne pas l'avoir sauvé avec l'influence que j'ai dans mon district. Je n'aurais rien pu faire, mais… Il est obstiné, dit-il avec un petit rire. Je regrette qu'il m'en veuille encore. Tout ce que je souhaite… C'est qu'il rentre à la maison.

– Vous n'avez donc pas peur de sa menace de mort ?

– Ma vie n'est pas importante comparée à la sienne. Si c'est ce qu'il a besoin de faire pour vivre par la suite… J'aurai certainement failli à mon rôle de père, mais au moins il sera heureux. Je ne veux que son bien.

– Que pensez-vous de ses prouesses dans l'arène jusqu'à maintenant ?

– J'ai été surpris, ça ne fait aucun doute. J'ignorais qu'il avait tant de force en lui. Mais… je suis fier de lui, finit-il dans un murmure.

– Et nous le sommes aussi. Le coup est dur avec le suicide de son allié, espérons qu'il s'en remettra assez vite pour ne pas se faire tuer.

– Oui… Je suis de tout cœur avec lui. Moi et ma famille, nous le soutenons, qu'il le sache ou non.

– Parlant de famille, où se trouvent donc les autres membres ?

– Oh, ma femme… Ma femme supporte mal l'attention et les caméras. Elle est muette depuis la mort de Liam – notre fils aîné. Et Aysel… J'ai trouvé qu'elle était un peu trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui arrive à son frère.

– Bien sûr, nous comprenons. Mr. Keene, merci infiniment de cette entrevue et d'avoir enfin porté un éclairement sur toute cette histoire avec votre fils.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répond l'homme avec un sourire éclatant.

En quittant le district, Merope ne peut s'empêcher de se trouver perdue. Elle s'attendait à discuter agréablement avec un Pacificateur et à rencontrer un homme horrible du côté des Keene, et voilà que le premier s'est fait exécuter et qu'elle est absolument tombée sous le charme du deuxième.

* * *

**Famille d'Alto Naysmith (District 12)**

Theta Lapworth s'installe devant la petite avec un air agacé. Elle était au Capitole, bien confortable, à regarder les Hunger Games. Elle pensait que comme les autres années, elle n'aurait pas d'entrevues à faire. Mais non, voilà qu'elle se retrouve dans le minable district Douze, dans la minable et crasseuse maison d'Alto Naysmith, pour faire une entrevue avec une pauvre femme qui ne semble pas bien intelligente et des morveux de jumeaux qui ne sont même pas encore capables de parler correctement et dont l'un ne cesse d'essayer de manger son micro.

Elle est de mauvaise humeur. Est-ce que ça se voit ?

– Bonjour Mrs. Naysmith, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle l'une voix morne, chassant l'un des jumeaux d'un geste agacé pour la millième fois depuis les quelques minutes à peine qu'elle est entrée dans la maison.

– Je… Je vais bien, merci.

– Et votre mari, il est absent ?

– Oh, il-… il n'est pas très à l'aise devant les caméras. Et puis, il a besoin de travailler le plus possible. A-alto n'est… N'est plus là pour générer un peu plus d'argent, alors…

– Je vois. Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire d'Alto ? Comment est-il normalement, ici ? Parce que dans l'arène, le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il a un certain talent pour charmer les jeunes filles !

– Il a toujours été… Il a toujours attiré l'attention facilement. Il est intelligent et il sait comment gagner la confiance des gens. Mais il n'est pas méchant ! Il s'est toujours si bien occupé de ses petits frères, et il nous soutient autant qu'il le peut avec les tâches de la maison…

– Donc vous ne pensez pas que le fait qu'il manipule Wyvern, puis Maelys, et maintenant Nayad soit… mal ?

– Il fait ce qu'il doit faire pour survivre ! Comme tous les autres tributs ! le défend fermement sa mère. Il use les talents qu'il possède pour survivre, n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait la même chose.

– Et selon vous, ses talents vont-ils lui permettent de sortir vainqueur ?

La mère reste silencieuse quelques instants, les lèvres tremblantes.

– J'ignore s'il peut le faire, mais je sais que lui le croit. Et je lui fais confiance. Mon fils est fort. Il sait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Je… Je crois en lui.

– Et nous tous, rétorque l'hôtesse avec un faux sourire étampé sur le visage.

* * *

**Dans le Capitole**

– Alors là, c'était des entrevues pour le moins intéressantes ! s'exclame Caesar.

– Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, répond Claudius avec un sourire excité. Je vais maintenant laisser ma place à une invitée digne de ce nom, Delphi Scrymgeour !

La jeune femme vient lentement s'installer aux côtés de Caesar, le cœur battant mais l'expression tranquille. S'habituera-t-elle jamais à faire des entrevues ? Caesar lui fait un discret clin d'œil et elle expire, ses épaules se baissant imperceptiblement. Elle se demande pour la énième fois ce qu'elle ferait s'il n'était pas là.

– Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Nous sommes bien heureux de vous avoir ici alors que vous êtes si occupée dernièrement !

– Je le suis tout autant ! Je ne peux pas rester bien longtemps, mais je peux répondre à quelques questions au moins.

– Et bien jetons-nous dans le vif du sujet. Que pensez-vous des Jeux de cette année ?

– Jusqu'à maintenant tout se passe comme prévu. Les tributs ont beaucoup de potentiel et grâce à cela nous avons droit avec des moments très divertissants. Les huit derniers devraient répondre à la soif de spectacle du peuple de Panem, je n'en ai aucun doute !

– Parfait ! Je suis absolument d'accord avec vous, je suis littéralement collé à ma télévision depuis dix jours. Il faut dire, le fait que je sois commentateur y est pour quelque chose.

Ils rit quelques instants, puis Delphi reprend son sérieux, n'ayant pas oublié la raison de sa présence.

– Pour célébrer le top huit, moi et mes collègues Juges avons préparé une petite surprise pour les tributs. Nous avons décidé de leur laisser une nuit de repos. Mais demain… Demain sera une journée inoubliable pour eux, je peux vous l'assurer !

– Parlez-vous d'une intervention des Juges similaire à celle qu'il y a eu au cinquième jour ? s'enquiert Caesar avec curiosité.

– Similaire… mais bien plus excitante. Peuple de Panem, je vous conseille de rester devant votre écran demain !

* * *

_Re-bonjoooooour ! ~~_

_J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, et pour moi du moins, très excitante ! :3 J'ai enfin déterminé quelle serait ma prochaine fanfiction d'Hunger Games ! J'hésitais entre les premières Hunger Games ever et les Jeux du Capitole, si Katniss avait tué Snow et qu'ils avaient mis leur décision à bien de faire des Jeux avec les enfants du Capitole suite à la rébellion. Et j'ai choisi cette deuxième option !_

_Comme pour Survivre, elle sera en 24 Pdvs, mais cette fois… Je vous recrute pour me créer des personnages ! Quatre des tributs de Survivre ont été créés par mes amis et le reste par moi, mais ce coups-ci j'aimerais que les VINGT-QUATRE soit vos créations, à raison d'un tribut par personne ! Cette fic aura elle aussi un système de sponsor, et la création d'un perso vous donnera automatiquement 5 pts de sponsors. :)_

_J'ai calculé qu'il me reste 7 ou 8 chapitre de Survivre, donc je commencerais cette fic dans… deux ou trois mois, probablement. Ça vous laisse amplement le temps de créer un personnage et de bien y réfléchir. (moi j'ai créé mes 24 persos en une semaine, nananaire :P) Ce n'est pas obligatoire, bien sûr, mais je pense que ça serait vraiment sympathique. Si je vois que personne ne veut participer… bah je vais faire pitié et… je vais pleurer... TT^TT.  
_

_Bien sûr, il faut accepter le fait que votre tribut pourrait mourir au bain de sang, mais comme Survivre, on va les voir beaucoup avant l'arène donc on apprendra tout de même à le connaître. Je tiens aussi à spécifier que les tributs sont tiré complètement au hasard (dans le livre il est dit qu'ils viseraient les enfants des membres importants du Capitole, mais je ne vais pas rester ce détail), donc vous êtes vraiment libres dans la création de votre personnage.  
_

_Ci-dessous est une fiche de personnage, la même que je me suis faîtes pour mes persos de Survivre. À chaque catégorie, j'ai mis une description et des suggestions d'éléments à mettre, mais je vous en prie, laissez aller votre imagination, innovez !_

_Je vous donne un mois et demi pour remplir la fiche et me l'envoyer. Si vous avez un compte, **par MP** **obligatoirement**, sinon pour ceux qui n'en ont pas un, par **e-mail** à l0ve_boo_p0wer [a commercial] hotmail . com (en retirant les espaces). Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, ça va me faire super plaisir. _

_Par contre, si vous aimeriez avoir un Secteur (district) en particulier, il vous faudra réserver à l'avance ! Sous le formulaire je vais marquer les Secteurs qui sont déjà pris et ceux qui sont disponibles au fur et à mesure des inscriptions._

_J'espère sincèrement que vous allez vous essayer, c'est un exercice très intéressant à faire, et je crois qu'avoir votre propre personnage dans une histoire interactive comme celle-ci est tout simplement génial ! (En passant, l'idée ne vient pas de moi. Ça s'appelle un SYOT - Submit-Your-Own-Tribute, et ça se fait beaucoup dans les fanfics d'Hunger Games en anglais.) _

_Ne soyez pas timide, il n'y a aucun mauvais caractère, croyez-moi, je suis capable de tous les aimer ! Le plus d'informations vous mettez, le mieux, car plus il y a de détails, plus votre personnage devient réel, palpable. Mais je peux aussi travailler avec peu et créer tout un monde autour, alors ne stressez pas trop. :) Et ne vous découragez pas de la taille de la fiche, comme je l'ai dit, vous avez en masse de temps pour la faire. ^^  
_

* * *

**_Fiche de personnage_**

**Nom** : Prénom et nom de famille. Surnom en "Guillemet". (et dans l'esprit des Hunger Games, des noms originaux sont très appréciés :D)

**Sexe** : Garçon ou fille (je n'accepte malheureusement pas les hermaphrodites. Vous pouvez faire un transgenre, tant que son sexe est clairement identifié)

**Âge** : 12 à 18 (Et je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de quelques plus jeunes aussi, s'il n'y en a aucun je me verrai obligée de changer l'âge de certains !)

**Secteur** : Puisque ce sont les enfants du Capitole, ils vont être séparés en "Secteurs" de 1 à 12. Comme pour les Districts, ils vont du plus riche au plus pauvre (1 étant le plus riche, 12 le plus pauvre).

**Apparence** : Le plus de détails possible est apprécié, voici quelques suggestions : (n'oubliez pas, ce sont les enfants du Capitole... ils peuvent être extravagants !) Quelle est la couleur des cheveux, la coupe, la coiffure habituelle ? La couleur des yeux ? Peut-être est-il borgne ? A-t-il un regard mauvais ou angélique ? Des tâches de rousseurs ? Tâches de naissance ? Cicatrices ? A-t-il des piercings ? Comment se tient-il ? Le dos droit, les bras croisés ? Sourit-il souvent ? Quels sont ses altérations ? Tattoos, peau colorée (bleu, rouge, zébrée !), ongles allongés, dents de vampire, piercings sous la peau ? Quelle est sa grandeur ? Sa taille (menu, obèse, hanches larges) ? Les seins ? Anorexique ? Peau pale presque maladive ou bronzée ? Quel est la nationalité : asiatique, indienne, espagnole ? A-t-il des cornes de démons sur la tête, pas de sourcils ? Est-il attirant ou particulièrement repoussant ? A-t-il des tics nerveux ? Est-il manchot ? Laissez aller votre imagination, amusez-vous !

**Personnalité** : Est-il sociable ? Fait-il beaucoup de blagues, ou aime-t-il les armes à feu ? Ou encore, les animaux ? Est-il intelligent ? Timide, honteux de son corps ? Est-il suspicieux des autres, paranoïaque ? Est-il terrifié d'être tiré au sort, ou le souhaite-t-il ? Est-il facilement apprécié par les autres, ou préfère-t-il se tenir loin ? Est-il muet, peut-être même par choix ? Est-il du genre à mentir, à manipuler les autres ? A-t-il une maladie mentale (genre kleptomane, menteur chronique) ? Une défiance mentale ? Un problème de langage peut-être ? Parle-t-il avec un accent particulier ? Aime-t-il inventer des mots ? Colérique ? Paresseux ? Loyal ? Pessimiste ou optimiste ? Naïf, observateur, sarcastique ? Son orientation sexuelle ? Est-il vierge ? Encore une fois, le plus de détails, le mieux ! (et pour ceux que ça amuse, faire des méchants est toujours cool !)

**Famille** : Vit-il avec ses parents ? Ses grands-parents ? Frères ou sœurs ? Orphelins ? S'est-il enfui de chez lui ? Ou vit-il avec un cousin, ou même chez son meilleur ami… Vit-il dans la rue ? Si oui, comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Donnez des noms, des descriptions basiques du physique/caractère de chaque membre de famille. Comment interagissent-ils ensemble ? Qui est le chef de famille, s'il y en a un ? Le travail de chacun (et contrairement aux Districts où, dans le district Douze par exemple, la plupart des hommes sont des mineurs, les Secteurs n'ont pas de particularités et les métiers peuvent dont être très variés) ? Des familles ordinaires sont les bienvenues, tout comme les loufoques. Il faut un peu de tout pour faire un bon mélange. Et n'oubliez pas, les détails que vous ne mettez pas, c'est moi qui les complète, que vous aimiez mes choix ou non !

**Amis/Ennemis/Amour** : À moins que votre personnage ne soit complètement antisocial, il a au moins un ami de son âge, sinon plusieurs. Juste une description de base sur leur apparence/personnalité, et quel est leur relation avec votre personnage. Spécifier aussi ce que votre personnage pense réellement de cette personne ? Ami par pitié, confident, etc. ? Même chose va pour un ennemi, bien que ça ne soit pas obligatoire. Et sinon, a-t-il une relation amoureuse ? Plusieurs à la fois ? Amour non réciproque ? Marié peut-être, même ?

**Occupations** : Qu'aime-t-il faire de sa vie ? Dessiner, lire, faire un sport en particulier ? Faire les farces les plus élaborées possibles à ses professeurs ? Draguer ? Faire du bénévolat ? Aller à des soirées ? Faire des défilés de mode ? Se faire vomir pour pouvoir manger plus ? (non, je n'en reviendrai jamais de celle-là) Faire des cris d'excitation chaque fois qu'il croise un chien ? Travailler à mi-temps dans un zoo ? Jouer au détective ? Mettre des voitures en feu ? Les possibilités sont infinies !

**Rêves pour le futur** : Que veut-il faire de sa vie ? Docteur, mécanicien ? Professeur ? Peintre ? Épouse et mère ? Se suicider ? Voyager dans les Districts ? Avoir 10 chats ? Manger tous les aliments qui existent sur Terre ? Et peut-être même ceux sur Mars ? Faire une autre rébellion pour battre les Districts ? Ou il peut aussi être complètement perdu et n'avoir aucune idée !

**Évènements importants de sa vie** : Divorce des parents, tentatives de suicides, rupture amoureuse ? Déménagement ? Nouvel animal ? Gagner un concours ? Il peut y en avoir plusieurs tout comme un seul, mais tentez de me donner quelque chose ! :) Et d'ailleurs, il serait intéressant de raconter l'impact que la rébellion a eu sur votre personnage.

**Forces** : Ne donnez pas des forces qui ne font aucun sens avec votre personnage. Vous seriez surpris à quel point un petit truc peut amener un tribut loin. S'il peut coudre, il peut suturer une blessure dans l'arène. S'il peut retenir sa respiration longtemps, il peut survivre à une noyade. Sinon, il y a l'escalade, natation, archerie, l'électronique, combat à l'épée, corps à corps, gymnastique, yoga… Avec les enfants du Capitole il n'y a pas nécessairement de "Carrières", mais ils peuvent s'être entraînés pour le plaisir, étant des fans des Hunger Games. Ils ont en général l'argent et le temps pour avoir une activité parascolaire qui peut servir. Soyez créatifs !

**Faiblesses** : Donnez-en autant que vous pouvez, un personnage parfait ça n'existe pas ! Plus ils ont de fautes, plus je les aime ! Une faiblesse ne veut pas dire que votre tribut va mourir, et ça veut aussi dire qu'il peut avoir son moment de gloire s'il réussi soudain à vaincre sa faiblesse ! Ça peut être un tempérament impulsif, la tête en l'air, une mauvaise mémoire, être myope, avoir une faim plus grande que la moyenne, aimer trop son confort, avoir besoin de douze heures de sommeil par nuit... Quelles sont ses peurs, et si possible, d'où viennent-elles ? Peur d'un insecte, des nuages, des petits chiens, d'une couleur, des grands espaces, d'être sale...

**Souvenir de District/Secteur** : Un livre, un jouet, une bague, une broche, un peigne, des chaussettes... Et pourquoi cet objet est-il important ? S'il n'en a aucun, pourquoi ?

**Sa réaction à la moisson** : Est-il volontaire (et si oui, pourquoi ?) ou tiré au sort ? Comment le prend-il ? Est-ce qu'il crie, pleure, rit ? Se fait traîner sur l'estrade ou s'y rend de plein gré ? Et pour ceux qui s'intéressent aux vêtements, vous pouvez décrire ce que votre tribut porte pour la moisson, aussi !

**Autre** : Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête qui n'est pas mentionné plus haut. Aime-t-il les sushis, ou l'odeur du poisson ? Son écriture est-elle aussi illisible que celle d'un médecin ? Il veut absolument donner une gifle à quelqu'un avant de mourir ? Des trucs dont il a horreur ? Il ne se lève jamais avant midi ? Ce sont un ou des détails que vous aimeriez que j'incorpore d'une façon ou d'une autre dans l'histoire, que ce soit complètement aléatoire, ou encore très important pour votre personnage.

* * *

Disponibilités des Secteurs : (_Secteur 1 étant le plus riche et 12 le plus pauvre.)_

**Secteur 1** : Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 2** : Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 3** : Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 4** : Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 5** : Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 6** : Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 7** : Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 8** : Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 9** : Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 10** : Garçon =** FAIT **/ Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 11** : Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

**Secteur 12 **: Garçon = **FAIT** / Fille = **FAITE**

* * *

_Et je mets ici un exemple de fiche, un personnage que j'avais créé pour Sacrifiés (avec la permission de Sorcikator) et que j'ai adapté pour qu'elle vienne du Capitole, pour vous donner une meilleure idée de ce que je recherche :D Je n'ai pas mis autant de détails que j'aurais pu, mais bon, je l'ai seulement faîte en une matinée aussi ^^'  
_

_**Venka Krizman**_

**Nom** : Venka Krizman, surnommée « V », « Ven ». « La naine » par son ami d'enfance.

**Sexe** : Fille

**Âge** : 15 ans

**Secteur** : 2

**Apparence** : Très petite et menue, 1m50 environ, les seins presque inexistants, elle semble avoir le corps d'une fille de dix ans. Elle a les cheveux aux épaules et lisses, toujours détachés et auburn allant vers le rouge, avec une frange qui lui masque en parti les yeux. Elle a de grands yeux verts inexpressifs, tout comme le reste de son visage. Sa peau est pâle, mais loin d'être blanchâtre et ses lèvres sont presque de la même couleur que sa peau, lui donnant un drôle de visage. Elle est plutôt mignonne, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Elle porte toujours un collier, une simple chaîne d'argent, et son ami d'enfance porte la même. Elle se déplace silencieusement et semble toujours complètement détendue dans ses mouvements et positions. Son seul tic nerveux est un léger tremblement de son index gauche. Elle n'a aucune altération, ni piercing, ni tatou, ces choses ne l'ont jamais intéressée.

**Personnalité** : Elle est toujours calme quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne semble pouvoir l'ébranler. Elle ne montre jamais d'émotion et parle rarement, ne disant que le nécessaire. Elle ne sourit jamais, ne semble jamais heureuse. La seule chose qui compte pour elle est son ami d'enfance, qu'elle suit partout. Elle n'a pas d'empathie et se fout royalement des autres. Elle fait ce qu'elle doit faire, rempli ses tâches et respecte les lois, elle n'a pas de désir de se rebeller. Elle est aussi très observatrice, elle remarque les moindres détails. Et elle dit toujours la vérité les rares fois où elle parle.

**Famille** : Elle vit dans la famille de son ami d'enfance depuis que ses parents sont morts quand elle avait huit ans par un malheureux accident. Ils étaient des diplomates qui se rendaient souvent dans les districts et elle les voyait rarement. Elle a été presque entièrement élevée par une Muette. Sa famille était plutôt riche et elle a hérité de cela à leur mort, mais elle ne peut toucher à l'argent avant ses dix-huit ans. En attendant, les bons amis de ses parents l'ont officiellement adoptée pour qu'elle vive avec eux. Le mari est un homme austère qui est passionné des Hunger Games, il est un avocat réputé pour qui la réputation est très importante. Il a une carrure imposante et se tient très en forme, faisant régulièrement de l'exercice. Il s'habille toujours à la dernière mode du Capitole mais garde toujours ses cheveux noirs et courts. En ce moment, il a supprimé toutes les altérations qu'il avait en signe de deuil pour le Capitole qui a perdu. La femme était une designer des Jeux, depuis la rébellion elle pleure sans arrêt. Tout ce qui compte pour elle est son fils et elle a élevé Venka de façon à ce que cette dernière réponde à tous les besoins de son fils. En gros, elle la traite un peu comme une servante dans la maison.

**Amis/Ennemis/Amour** : Son seul ami est Lothar Wolfe, avec qui elle vit. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours et Venka serait prête à tout faire pour lui. Elle lui porte une immense admiration, mais n'étant pas familière avec ses émotions, il est difficile de savoir si ce sentiment va jusqu'à l'amour. Quant à lui, il semble peu se préoccuper d'elle, car il considère les femmes inférieures. Pourtant, elle est la seule à être capable de le calmer lors de l'une de ses colères. Il a un tempérament impulsif et aime rabaisser les autres et se sentir supérieur. Il a besoin d'être toujours le meilleur. Il adore se battre et a d'ailleurs l'intention de se porter volontaire, car son plus grand rêve est de participer aux Hunger Games depuis qu'il est petit. Et son père l'encourage puisque c'est sa seule chance de ne pas vivre dans la misère suite à la rébellion. Lothar mesure 1m95, il a les épaules larges et il est bien musclé, quoique certains muscles soient dus à des altérations. Les cheveux rasés et les yeux jaunes, la peau très bronzée, les traits durs et toujours avec une moue menaçante. Son sourire est carnassier, les dents très pointues.

**Occupations** : Comme Lothar se passionnait des Hunger Games, il passait son temps à s'entraîner avec toutes sortes d'armes, surtout l'épée, et Venka l'a suivi partout, faisant pour sa part de l'acrobatie. Elle a aussi un certain talent en cuisine. Sinon, elle se contente d'aller à l'école, et bien que ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment, elle a de très bonnes notes.

**Rêves pour le futur** : Elle n'en a aucun et ne souhaite pas en avoir. Qu'elle vive ou meurt lui importe peu, elle souhaite simplement être aux côtés de Lothar.

**Évènements importants de sa vie** : La mort de ses parents, certainement, ainsi que son arrivée dans la famille de Lothar, envers qui elle sera à jamais reconnaissante.

**Forces** : Comme dit plus haut, elle fait de l'acrobatie. Elle est extrêmement souple, elle peut faire de l'escalade et des bonds très hauts. Elle est agile et peut éviter les attaques.

**Faiblesses** : Elle ne sait pas se battre, et sa taille est un désavantage lors d'un combat rapproché. De plus, sa vie passera toujours après celle de Lothar. Elle est allergique aux piqûres de guêpes.

**Souvenir de District/Secteur** : Elle amène la chaîne en argent qu'elle porte toujours.

**Sa réaction à la moisson** : Elle se porte volontaire, elle en a pris la décision dès que Lothar a déclaré que c'est ce qu'il ferait, elle ne voit pas d'autres options possibles. Elle le suivra toujours partout, et cela jusqu'à la mort.

**Autre** : Elle aime beaucoup les framboises, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas. Elle est aussi étonnamment populaire avec les garçons, mais aucun n'ose l'approcher à cause de Lothar.


	40. Un cauchemar apocalyptique

_Hello my lovelies ~~ !_

_Alors là franchement, vous m'avez éblouie par votre participation hyper enthousiaste à mon idée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de vous soient partants. Ça m'a fait hyper plaisir, en particulier à passer la semaine à travailler sur vos personnages, à en parler avec vous et à essayer de les faire aussi réels et vivants que possible. Je suis touchée, mais à fond ! Et du fait de cet enthousiasme, j'ai encore une petite proposition à vous faire à la fin de ce chapitre (certains savent de quoi je veux parler ;) ).  
_

_Pour les réponses aux reviews des pas-de-comptes :_

_Kayla7 : Bon on s'est déjà un peu parlées par e-mail, mais merci de ta review ! *coeur* En effet pour la mère d'Eta, elle est horrible mais au moins tente d'aider pour qu'Eta gagne. N'empêche, elle le fait plus pour elle qu'Eta, XD.  
_

_GoDistrict359 : Déjà merci beaucoup de ta review ! C'est dommage que tu n'es pas pu faire de personnage, les places se sont réservées hyper vite :( Mais du coup, peut-être que tu auras ta chance avec ce que je propose à la fin du chapitre. Quand tu as envoyé de l'eau à Greir, j'avais déjà écrit sa partie du chapitre, donc je ne lui enverrai pas d'eau. Mais du coup tu as toujours tes 9 pts, que tu pourras utiliser plus tard. :)  
_

_Lisa : Merci de ta review ! :3 J'attends ton tribut avec excitation, j'ai bien hâte de savoir comment elle sera ! :D  
_

_Bon, parlons un peu de ce chapitre. Il vient plutôt vite lui aussi, mon inspiration est complètement revenue et c'est G-É-N-I-A-L ! J'avais hâte de le faire car je l'avais prévu dès la création de mon arène. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi X) Enjoy !_

**Question 20: Est-ce que ce chapitre a changé votre opinion sur l'un ou plusieurs des tributs ? Et si oui, en quoi ?**

* * *

**L'arène**

_Un cauchemar apocalyptique_

* * *

_Jour 10_

**_Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1_**

Un hurlement me sort de ma somnolence et je me lève d'un bond, armes en main. J'entends alors les autres bruits. Des grognements, des pieds qui se traînent sur le sol… Beaucoup de pieds. Qui semblent se diriger vers moi. Ma résolution est vite prise. Rester dans le tombeau n'est que me condamner à mort, car si les ennemis arrivent à entrer, je suis pris au piège. Je m'en sortirai bien mieux à l'air libre.

La vision d'horreur qui m'accueille à l'extérieur m'immobilise quelques longues secondes.

Tout autour de moi… des morts sortent de la terre. Des êtres humains à moitié décomposés, aux vêtements en haillons et aux yeux aveugles qui grognent et gémissent. Et qui se dirigent tous vers moi.

Pourtant ce n'est pas le pire.

Non, le pire… Le pire est que je les connais tous. Ce sont des gens de mon district. Le postier, l'un des mentors, la femme qui tient la confiserie, l'homme qui gérait mon orphelinat, les jeunes contre qui je me battais, d'autres qui vont à mon école… Je les connais tous.

C'est là que je comprends qu'ils ne sont que des clones. Des monstres créés par les Juges. Ils sont là pour me déstabiliser, me rendre incapable de me défendre. Me rendre fou.

Ils ne sont pas réels.

Je me le répète en boucle, essayant de l'imprimer dans mon cerveau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils ne sont pas réels, je peux les tuer sans remord. Ils ne sont pas réels, et je dois me défendre pour survivre. _Ils ne sont pas réels_.

Je sursaute quand l'un d'eux, ma professeure de mathématique je crois bien, tend une main squelettique et m'attrape le bras avec une force surprenante. D'un coup sec – un réflexe plus qu'autre chose – j'abats la hache sur elle et lui sévère la tête. Elle roule à mes pieds et rebondit sur la jambe d'un autre mort vivant, son visage à moitié déchiqueté et enfoncé dans la terre humide.

La main me tient toujours avec insistance et je secoue le bras avec dégoût, envoyant le corps valser au loin et détachant les doigts en grimaçant. Je recule et m'accote contre un arbre, faisant face à tous les monstres. Derrière moi, je sais qu'il y en a d'autres s'approchant et je me résous à faire la seule chose possible dans cette situation; fermer les yeux.

Les Juges tentent de nous faire hésiter à tuer les morts car ils sont des visages familiers. Le seul moyen de ne pas hésiter est donc de ne pas les voir. Heureusement, Brynn m'a entraîné pendant de longues heures. Parce que je pourrais être privé de l'un de mes sens à tout moment, je dois apprendre à compter sur tous également. Je peux le faire.

Les paupières fermement closes, je me concentre entièrement sur les bruits et mouvements que je peux percevoir.

Et je me bats.

Vaguement, j'entends un canon au loin, mais je l'ignore, il n'est pas un son important pour le moment. Dès que je sens l'une des créatures m'approcher, je fais virevolter mon arme et le terrasse, satisfait seulement quand j'entends le corps s'affaisser, les os claquer dans des craquements sinistres et les grognements cesser.

J'enchaîne attaques après attaques, le corps tendu par l'adrénaline et la peur, mais aussi par l'odeur du sang, habituellement chaud mais simplement _là_ avec ses humains aux corps définitivement non-vivants. Je sens quelque chose s'accrocher à mon pied et le rejette brusquement.

Je sens un souffle sur mon cou et m'écarte d'un bond, laissant partir mon bras pour sentir l'épée s'enfoncer dans de la chair molle et des os fragiles. J'entends toujours autant de grognements et je commence à être essoufflé. La sueur perle sur mon front et glisse sur ma paupière close, me brûlant légèrement l'œil. J'aimerais l'essuyer, mais les mains prises, je serre la mâchoire et continue ma boucherie, un goût amer dans le fond de la gorge.

Puis les attaques s'arrêtent aussi soudainement qu'elles ont commencées. J'ouvre les yeux avec surprise, regardant autour de moi. Le sol est jonché de cadavres qui remuent encore de temps en temps, faiblement et sans grande consistance. Je crois un instant les avoir tous décimé et j'ai un petit soupire de soulagement, quand je _les_ vois.

Quelques mètres à peine devant moi, ils me regardent de leurs yeux vitreux. Leur corps sont mieux conservés que les autres, ils semblent presque vivants, si ce n'était de la couleur grisâtre de leur peau et de la terre qui les barbouillent de la tête aux pieds.

Laurel et Brynn.

Je déglutis douloureusement et une vague de remord me traverse à nouveau en me retrouvant face à eux. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas réels. Laurel est morte dans mes bras et les Juges ne tueraient jamais un ancien vainqueur ainsi, ils sont trop populaires au Capitole. Je le sais mais… L'idée de les couper en morceaux pour les empêcher de me tuer me dégoûte profondément.

Malgré tout, il le faut.

Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, car je sais que je ne pourrai pas le faire autrement. J'entends un râle et y reconnais Laurel. Frissonnant, j'empoigne mes deux armes jusqu'à bloquer ma circulation sanguine et campe fermement mes jambes dans le sol. Ça va bientôt être fini, je peux le faire.

Ils attaquent en même temps. Ils sont beaucoup plus agiles et rapides que les autres. Ma concentration plus intense qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, je me force à respirer profondément. Faisant le vide dans ma tête, je me concentre seulement sur les bruits. Rien de plus.

Mon corps semble se détendre d'un coup, et les yeux toujours fermés, j'arrive à visualiser les deux morts-vivants qui courent dans ma direction. Alors que celui de gauche – ce n'est pas Brynn, ce n'est pas Brynn – amorce une attaque, je me baisse et forme un arc avec la hache lui tranchant une main que j'entends tomber au sol dans un bruit mat. Celui de gauche – pas Laurel, pas Laurel – m'agrippe l'épaule, plantant ses ongles dans ma peau d'un geste vicieux. Mon sang sort en minuscules ruisseaux et j'expire, plantant l'épée dans son ventre.

Ils réagissent à peine à leurs blessures infligées, m'attaquant de plus belle avec une férocité sans borne. Me relevant, j'envoie la hache vers le haut, prenant le menton de celui de droite au passage et lui tranchant nettement la tête en deux. Le corps s'effondre en même temps que celui de gauche enfonce ses dents dans ma cuisse avec un grognement guttural.

Je garde les yeux fermés, me mordant l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à saigner, et abats l'épée dans son crâne, le forçant à me lâcher. Je recule de plusieurs pas, essoufflés, et tiraillé par l'horreur de ce que les Juges m'ont forcé à faire.

Je reste immobile longtemps, incapable d'affronter les corps des deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi défigurés et détruits par ma propre main. Je me retourne, et m'éloigne à grands pas, chancelant de fatigue, autant mentale que physique. Je ne regarde jamais derrière moi.

Le tout c'est déroulé en moins d'une heure, mais cela me semble avoir été une éternité. Plus que tout, je désire quitter cette arène et revenir dans mon district, sain et sauf, loin de ce cauchemar.

* * *

J'entends un canon alors que je me repose tranquillement dans un nouveau tombeau, incapable de retourner à l'autre où se trouvent les corps de-… Ça fait donc deux morts aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes plus que six tributs. Les jeux s'achèvent. Enfin.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et me prépare à dormir quelques heures d'un sommeil agité. C'est alors que je reçois le parachute. Il s'échoue lentement à côté de moi et je le regarde avec une joie non dissimulée. Avoir un peu de réconfort après une telle après-midi n'est pas désagréable. À l'intérieur se trouve un kit de survie complet, contenant une couverture, un litre d'eau, un canif, un rouleau de bandage, une petite bouteille de désinfectant, une conserve de petits pois et un sachet d'amandes.

Immédiatement, j'applique le désinfectant sur la morsure à ma cuisse et l'enroule de bandages avec un sifflement de douleur, tout de même soulagé de pouvoir m'en occuper avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. Puis, je prends une petite gorgée d'eau rafraîchissante et mange quelques amandes avec plaisir.

Les sponsors sont de mon côté, il semblerait. Et je vais leur montrer qu'ils ont raison de me soutenir.

* * *

**_Silver Ivory, 17 ans, District 9_**

– Tu veux de l'eau ?

Je tourne vers mon allié un regard effaré alors qu'il me tend la bouteille d'eau avec un sourire innocent.

– Wren ! C'est pas le temps de faire un piquenique ! dis-je en prenant tout de même une gorgée.

Autant en profiter quand on n'en a encore l'occasion, car si ça se trouve nous allons êtres morts dans les dix prochaines minutes. Je baisse les yeux, observant les morts-vivants qui tendent les bras vers nous avec leurs grognements rauques, et soupire avec morosité. Une chance que Wren a eu la présence d'esprit de nous faire monter dans un arbre dès que la terre s'est mise à remuer, sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de notre peau. Nous avons peut-être des armes, mais Wren est le seul qui sait réellement s'en servir. Et déjà, il est loin d'être un expert.

Je regarde la bouteille dans mes mains avec une reconnaissance renouvelée. Dès que nous avons grimpés dans l'arbre, un parachute est tombé doucement jusqu'à nous, contenant trois bouteilles d'eau. De quoi nous faire tenir un bon deux jours. Et hier déjà Wren a reçu un baume de la part des sponsors pour sa blessure au poignet qui saignait abondamment. Les sponsors nous soutiennent et j'en suis bien soulagée.

– Relax, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient nous faire du mal ici. On n'a qu'à attendre que ça passe.

– Et si jamais ça ne passe jamais, on fait quoi ? On crève de faim dans l'arbre ? m'écriai-je en me repositionnant avec inconfort sur ma branche.

– Les Juges ne vont pas nous faire mourir comme ça, c'est pas assez intéressant, me répond-il distraitement, ses yeux fixés sur les morts.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il secoue la tête et hausse les épaules dans un geste désinvolte qui est démenti par son regard sombre.

– C'est rien, juste… C'est Aysel.

– Aysel ?

– Ma petite sœur.

Je reste silencieuse, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Je suis soulagée de ne voir mon père nulle part, mais j'imagine que les Juges ne vont pas tarder à le faire apparaître. En réalité, je reconnais peu des morts qui sont amoncelés autour de notre arbre. Je n'étais proche de personne dans le district, et je ne faisais pas attention aux habitants non plus. Wren semble en connaître beaucoup, il murmure des noms de temps en temps avec une grimace.

Je remarque la fillette qui rampe au sol, passant sous les jambes des autres morts. C'est elle alors, la petite sœur. Elle est toute mignonne, et heureusement ils ne l'ont pas défigurée comme certains. La bouche entrouverte, elle semble partie dans un autre univers, de la bave dégoulinant le long de son menton. Elle s'arrête finalement, bloquée par un autre mort. Une femme. Elle me semble familière…

Ma mère.

J'écarquille les yeux avec surprise. Je ne l'ai vue qu'en photo, et qu'elle soit ainsi devant moi est un choc, et pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment… elle. Elle me ressemble beaucoup. Les mêmes cheveux. Mais j'ai les yeux de mon père.

Je m'avance un peu plus sur ma chambre, essayant de la voir de plus près. Elle est belle, papa disait souvent ça. J'aurais aimé… J'aurais aimé la connaître. Je sens les larmes brouiller ma vision et Wren me prend la main avec un sourire rassurant.

– Ça va bientôt finir, dit-il calmement.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Je l'espère, c'est tout.

– J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple, dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

– Moi aussi.

On se sourit, et c'est alors que j'aperçois du mouvement plus près que sensé. Baissant les yeux, je vois une femme à la peau décomposée qui commence à se hisser lentement sur l'arbre, se rapprochant centimètres par centimètres. Wren la remarque aussi et il se raidit brusquement, reculant sur sa branche.

– Fais-la tomber avec la faux ! s'écrie-t-il d'une petite voix aiguë.

– Et pourquoi tu le ferais pas, toi ? dis-je, pas plus encline que lui à tuer quelqu'un que je connais peut-être.

– Parce que c'est ma mère !

– Quoi ?

– J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas vraiment elle, y'a pas moyen que je puisse lui planter un couteau dans le crâne, quoi ! explique-t-il avec énervement. Fais vite, elle va bientôt être à notre niveau !

– Je peux pas tuer ta mère !

– C'est pas vraiment ma mère, tu le sais autant que moi !

– Mais c'est son clone ! Je peux pas tuer le clone de ta mère !

– Elle est déjà morte de toute manière ! SILVER !

Je m'empare de la faux brusquement et la plante dans le cou de la femme avec un bruit dégoûtant, la faisant retomber au sol au milieu des autres morts-vivants. Wren laisse échapper un soupir tremblant et me lance un sourire avec reconnaissance.

Qui s'évanouit immédiatement.

– C'est pas vrai… gémit-il en se passant une main énervée dans les cheveux.

– Quoi ?

– Fir.

– FIR ?!

Je baisse les yeux pour la énième fois, et effectivement, Fir est au pied de l'arbre et il tente sa propre escalade. Les larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux alors que je repense à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, hier seulement. Son expression d'intenwe souffrance, le couteau qui se plantait dans son cœur, son corps qui s'affaissait lentement au sol. Et puis Wren, qui murmurait son nom d'une petite voix, ayant pour la première fois l'air d'un pauvre gamin de quatorze ans dépassé par les événements.

– Ok, ok, murmure Wren en se relevant avec précaution. Je peux le faire.

Il me prend la faux des mains avec un air déterminé et je lui laisse la place. S'il se sent capable de le faire, je ne vais certainement pas m'opposer. Parce que je doute que je puisse le faire, de mon côté.

Fir est maintenant rendu à notre niveau, sa tête dépassant la branche sur laquelle Wren se tient. D'un puissant mouvement, celui-ci décapite notre ancien allié sans une once d'hésitation. Je ferme les yeux, refusant d'en voir plus, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas exempt du bruit que font la tête et le corps en s'écrasant au sol.

J'entends aussi Wren marmonner quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi. Je me contente de me coller contre le tronc de l'arbre, les paupières closes et les bras serrés contre ma poitrine, priant pour que ça finisse bientôt.

– Il est là, dit Wren beaucoup plus près de mon oreille que je ne le croyais.

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux, lui jetant un regard noir.

– Qui ?

– Mon père, répond mon allié avec un sourire carnassier.

Il se lève d'un bond, la faux en main, et me fait un clin d'œil avant de se jeter au bas de l'arbre.

– WREN ?! m'écriai-je en me précipitant aussi loin que je le peux sur ma branche.

Il a atterri sur la tête d'un des morts-vivants et se met soudain à courir, se frayant un chemin avec aisance dans la foule de monstres sans une seule trace d'inquiétude sur son visage. Les créatures tendent aveuglément leurs mains vers lui, l'accrochant parfois pour qu'il se contente de leur trancher le membre indésirable d'un coup sec.

Il traverse enfin le groupe agglutiné et ressurgi de l'autre côté, s'arrêtant devant un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et au regard vide, comme tous les autres. Le cœur battant, j'observe la scène qui se déroule, sachant qu'à moins de le rejoindre je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider et espérant qu'il s'en sorte vivant malgré sa témérité complètement idiote et inutile.

Wren lève la faux, qui est presque plus grand que lui et qu'il ne manie même pas à moitié aussi bien que Fir, et la plante dans le front de son père avec un sourire satisfait.

– DERRIÈRE TOI ! criai-je alors que les morts sont à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

Il déguerpit immédiatement, s'aidant de la faux pour grimper rapidement un arbre à une trentaine de mètres du mien, échappant de justesse à une mort pour le moins désagréable. Une fois qu'il est en sécurité dans son arbre, je me permets un soupir de soulagement et à ma grande horreur, les larmes se mettent à couler pour la troisième fois en moins de quelques minutes.

– IMBÉCILE ! criai-je avec colère à Wren. Tu aurais pu mourir pour ça !

– Mais ça valait tellement la peine ! réplique-t-il avec un large sourire. T'AS VU ÇA, PAPA ? CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UN AVANT-GOÛT ! gronde-t-il aussi fort qu'il le peut.

– Je te hais, Wren ! Je te hais !

– Moi aussi je t'aime ! répond-il avec un air moqueur.

* * *

**_Nayad Perthshire, 16 ans, District 8_**

Je m'accroche au bras de Yohan avec terreur alors qu'une main sort lentement de la terre à quelques mètres devant nous. Il se lève en sursaut et ramasse nos affaires sans aucune hésitation. Pour ma part, je regarde autour de nous avec fascination alors que des _êtres humains_ sortent de leur tombe comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était absolument normal. Je reconnais des gens de mon district, et d'autres me sont complètement inconnus.

La peau pendante, des doigts manquants, des yeux opaques, des morceaux manquants, des parties constituées seulement de squelette... Ils sont horriblement repoussants, et pourtant… Quel phénomène ! Je pourrais peut-être m'inspirer de ça pour une ligne de vêtements…

– Nayad, on doit bouger, me dit Yohan calmement en me secouant l'épaule.

Je hoche faiblement la tête, encore trop étonnée de ce qui se passe, et le suis sans discussion. Il se met à courir et partout où nous passons, des morts reviennent à la vie. Un minimum de vie, du moins. Je crois apercevoir mes parents, marchant côte à côte dans notre direction, et je tente de m'approcher d'eux, mais Yohan me tire vers lui avec force.

– Ce ne sont que des créations des Juges, me siffle-t-il. Ils ne sont pas réels !

– M-mais… ils sont là… mes parents…

– Non ! Ils vont te tuer si tu t'approches. Et me tuer aussi.

– Te tuer ? Yohan mort ?

– Exactement !

Je hoche la tête avec une nouvelle résolution et m'accroche fermement à sa main alors qu'on court à travers la forêt sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, de peur que l'un des humains ne nous attrape.

Deux petits garçons – des jumeaux – se mettent soudain en travers de notre chemin. Yohan s'arrête brusquement et les regarde sans rien faire. L'un d'eux lui attrape la jambe et il recule d'un pas sans réellement se défendre. Le gamin ouvre la bouche… et lui mord le mollet. Je cris de surprise alors que Yohan réagit à peine, et fonce sur le gamin, lui donnant un violent coup de pied au menton.

– LÂCHE YOHAN ! hurlai-je en rouant les deux gamins de coups en alternance.

Deux bras m'entourent la taille et je cesse mon attaque, me tournant vers Yohan. Il a le visage dur et les yeux humides.

– Tu es triste ? demandai-je d'une minuscule voix.

– C'est rien. On ne peut pas rester immobile, répond-il d'une voix sèche.

Je lui prends la main et c'est à mon tour de le tirer à travers la forêt et les morts – ou bien sont-ils vivants ? – qui tentent de nous attraper. Nous continuons ainsi pendant d'épuisantes minutes, et finalement je dois m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Yohan ne s'en sort pas bien mieux que moi et je me moque gentiment de lui. Un garçon devrait être en meilleure forme qu'une fille, non ? Il me répond par un sourire, les mains sur les cuisses.

Et derrière, je vois...

Je vois Yohan.

Yohan ? Mais Yohan est juste devant moi…

Je penche la tête avec incompréhension, devant mes yeux se trouve deux Yohan. Sauf que celui qui me sourit… Celui qui n'a pas la peau en décomposition… Celui-là a soudain les yeux bleus-verts et les cheveux gris. Il est un peu plus grand, et si… si différent de Yohan. Mais pourtant… Je…

Yohan n'est pas Yohan ?

– Qui… T'ES QUI ?! hurlai-je avec rage, me ruant sur le faux Yohan et passant mes mains autour de sa gorge.

– Nayad ?! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

– T'ES QUI, T'ES QUI, T'ES QUI !

Le faux Yohan m'envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre et je rebondis au sol douloureusement. Il me lance un regard désolé et sort un couteau de son sac à dos.

– J'aurais préféré que ça finisse autrement, Nayad… me murmure-t-il doucement.

Il commence à s'avancer et je me mets à hurler. De rage, d'incompréhension, de peur, de désespoir… Tout cela ou aucun… Je l'ignore. Le faux Yohan s'immobilise, puis jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

– Ou peut-être que cette fois je n'aurais pas à faire le sale boulot moi-même… Nayad, ton Yohan est là, dit-il en pointant le garçon qui s'avance vers nous.

En pointant Yohan.

– Y-yohan-…

– Vous êtes enfin réunis, me dit l'imposteur avec un sourire.

Je me lève d'un bond et il brandit son couteau comme pour me rappeler que l'attaquer ne serait pas le plus intelligent. Lentement, sans me tourner le dos, il s'éloigne de moi, jusqu'à se mettre à courir, s'enfuyant avec toutes nos affaires. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que Yohan est là.

Je m'avance vers mon bien-aimé, les bras grands ouverts avec un large sourire. C'est bien lui. Cette fois, c'est vraiment, vraiment lui. C'est mon Yohan. Il lève sur moi des yeux opaques. Je passe mes bras autour de son corps, ignorant l'odeur répugnante qui se dégage de lui et la peau étrangement molle sous mes doigts. Parce que c'est Yohan et que c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je sens son souffle contre mon cou. Puis il me mord à pleines dents.

Et je hurle.

Je tente de le repousser de toutes mes forces, mais il tient bon et mon sang dégouline dans mon cou, mes clavicules, mouillant ma veste d'un rouge écarlate. Je sens une autre morsure sur mon bras gauche, et baissant les yeux je reconnais mon petit frère, Willem, qui me mange avec appétit.

Les larmes se mettent à couler de mes yeux à grosses gouttes alors que je sers de repas aux deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Bientôt, je me sens faible, à cours de sang. Je m'effondre au sol, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps.

D'autres bouches se sont rajoutées, me dévorant avec enthousiasme.

Je meurs en peu de temps.

* * *

**_Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4_**

J'enfonce l'épée, encore et encore, mais la créature continue de bouger, continue d'essayer de me mordre. Rien n'y fait, elle ne meurt pas. _Mais c'est parce qu'elle est déjà morte_, me murmure une petite voix à l'oreille avec amusement.

Je lance le bras découpé au loin avec un haut le cœur et plante fermement l'épée dans le front du mort. Il s'immobilise, à ma grande surprise, et je pousse un long soupir de soulagement. _Enfin_… Il est enfin mort.

Il m'a attrapée par les cheveux alors que j'étais en train de m'abreuver au lac, mécontente qu'aucun tribut ne soit encore apparu en une journée entière. Un être humain en lambeau, à l'odeur pestilentielle et aux dents jaunis, manquant un œil et ayant un énorme trou dans le ventre.

Mais surtout… Mon voisin de deux maisons, dans le district.

Je recule de son corps inanimé avec des pas hésitants, trébuchant dans l'une des racines du saule pleureur. Je m'appuie contre le tronc et me laisse glisser au sol. Ça doit être un coup des Juges. Ils s'amusent à nous traumatiser, à nous blesser. À nous tuer.

Ils ne m'auront pas si facilement.

J'entends alors des bruits de pas et me cache derrière l'arbre, risquant un coup d'œil pour espionner l'intrus. Sauf que ce sont _des_ intrus. Et pas des tributs, non, d'autres morts. Je gémis avec frustration. Je pourrais grimper dans l'arbre, mais les créatures risqueraient de me suivre. En même temps, j'aurais un avantage de hauteur sur eux, ça pourrait être plus facile.

Je me décide donc à escalader l'arbre pour la énième fois depuis hier. Les morts s'agglutinent autour du tronc avec des sons gutturaux qui me donnent la chaire de poule, en particulier quand je me rends compte que ce sont tous des gens que je connais. Des gens de mon district, que je croise dans la rue, à qui j'achète du poisson, qui fréquentent la même école que moi…

L'un d'eux commence lentement à grimper, puis un autre, et un autre. L'épée bien en place, je les attends avec détermination. J'accueille le premier d'un revers au menton, le deuxième d'un coup de pied à la tête, le troisième se retrouve le visage découpé en deux.

J'enchaîne attaques après attaques en essayant de ne pas les reconnaître autant que possible, regardant à peine leur visage de peur de ne pas être capable de porter le coup fatal.

Alors que les minutes défilent avec une lenteur douloureuse, je reconnais sans problème la morte – ou est-ce la vivante ? – qui se hisse devant moi. Ma mère. Sans que j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, j'enfonce mon épée dans son cœur et me retrouve à regarder droit dans ses yeux alors elle avance dangereusement son visage, faisant claquer ses dents. Comme tous les autres. Je recule, dégageant mon arme par un violent coup de pied, et regarde son corps s'écraser au sol, rejoignant tous les autres cadavres que j'ai abattus.

Je reste étonnée en me rendant compte que voir le corps sans vie de ma mère ne m'amène pas plus d'émotion que cela. Une certaine tristesse, peut-être. Mais pas de regret, et aucune douleur à laquelle on peut s'attendre en perdant un parent. Je sais que ce n'est pas réellement elle – du moins, je crois, j'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sont les vrais êtres humains vivants dans mon district – mais j'aurais cru que voir son cadavre serait une expérience horrifiante. Pourtant, c'est plutôt… libérateur.

Certainement, je ne souhaite pas ma mère morte ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de pondérer cela plus longtemps, déjà d'autres morts-vivants se succèdent à elle. Je tue connaissances après connaissances, les envoyant valser au bas de l'arbre sans plus d'hésitation. C'est pour ma survie, rien d'autre.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle grimpe l'arbre.

Lateefah.

Je secoue la tête refusant de lui faire le moindre mal. Comment pourrais-je ? Ma précieuse, adorable, angélique petite soeur ?

Elle rampe vers moi, la peau du cou arrachée et les doigts étrangement tordus. Je veux me cacher les yeux, effacer de ma mémoire cette vision d'horreur. Si de telles blessures étaient infligées à la vrai Lateefah, je…

Un doute me prend soudain. Et si… Et si c'était vraiment elle ? Et si les Juges avait tué tous ces gens pour faire le simple spectacle des Hunger Games ? Et si… Et si tout le monde que je connaissais étaient morts… ?

Une petite main se pose sur ma cuisse. Si familière, et pourtant si différente. Je suis sortie de ma stupeur par une mâchoire se refermant sur mon bras. Sursautant, je me lève d'un bond, secouant le membre attaqué violemment. Rien n'y fait, elle reste attachée fermement.

La panique m'envahit et je la prends par les cheveux, écrasant sa tête contre le tronc. Elle lâche enfin prise et je regarde son minuscule corps tomber de l'arbre, comme au ralenti. L'horreur du geste que je viens de poser me prend à la gorge et je vomis, dégoûtée, horrifiée.

Les minutes qui suivent restent vagues dans mon esprit. Je saute corps et âme dans la meute de morts-vivants, les découpant en morceau comme si c'était l'activité la plus amusante au monde. Je me rends vaguement compte que je ris. Et que je pleure.

Devant moi se tient Lyall, mais je lui tranche la tête sans plus d'hésitation que pour les autres. Je n'ai plus contrôle de mon corps, je fonctionne par rage et par réflexe. Je cris, j'insulte, je pleure, je maudis. Et je tue.

Je tue et je tue et je tue.

Encore. Et encore.

Mon père. Le maire. La maîtresse d'école de Lateefah.

Mizar. Hammil. Eux aussi, je les tue. Je les tue tous. Pour sortir de cette arène, je suis prête à tout faire. Tout.

* * *

Quand je reviens à moi, je suis effondrée au milieu des corps nauséabonds. Couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds, je vomis une nouvelle fois. Pas beaucoup, je n'avais rien dans le ventre. Juste de la bile.

Je trébuche jusqu'au lac et me laisse tomber, m'aspergeant le visage d'eau fraîche, buvant de longues gorgées. Des images de mon combat me reviennent et je me tiens la gorge, ma respiration saccadée. Les battements de mon cœur sont si rapides que j'ai l'impression d'être en train d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Ma vision diminue, je sue en abondance.

Est-ce qu'ils appellent ça une crise de panique ?

Ou peut-être suis-je réellement en train de mourir ? C'est l'impression que j'ai.

Et peut-être que mourir ne serait pas si mal, en fin de compte. Est-ce que je mérite réellement de vivre ? Si Lateefah est morte…

Non. Non. Elle n'est pas morte, elle ne peut pas être morte. Car sinon, tout ce que j'ai fait dans cette arène n'aura servi à rien. Le Capitole ne l'a pas tuée. _Je_ ne l'ai pas tuée. Et je dois… je dois rentrer pour elle.

C'est ça.

Lateefah.

Ma respiration se calme enfin, ainsi que les battements de mon cœur. Je ferme les yeux. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. C'est fini, la mauvaise blague des Juges est finie. Je suis encore en vie, j'ai tenu le coup. Je vais gagner ces Jeux.

Je me lève lentement, sur des jambes flageolantes. Et levant le regard, j'aperçois une silhouette de l'autre côté du lac. Plissant les yeux, je le reconnais.

Alto.

* * *

**_Spens Sperkilt, 17 ans, District 3_**

Greir se réveille à nouveau en hurlant et je place immédiatement ma main sur sa bouche pour la taire. Avec le silence de la forêt, c'est facile de se faire repérer. Ses larmes mouillent ma main et je la serre dans mes bras en lui chuchotant que tout va bien, encore et encore. Je lui caresse le dos et elle enfouie son visage dans mon épaule avec désespoir.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Depuis la mort d'Arawn, elle est dans un état de choc incessant. Elle pleure, elle crie, elle tente de se blesser, elle tente de _me_ blesser. J'ai cru que ça finirait par passer, que ce n'était que passager. Mais si ça continue ainsi, j'ignore comment l'aider. J'ai dit que je la soutiendrais aussi longtemps que possible, mais même si elle gagne les Jeux, si c'est pour se retrouver dans un état pareil à vie, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine ?

Je murmure son nom, essayant de la calmer. Si nous étions attaqués maintenant, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la protéger. Quand elle ne pleure pas, elle est complètement catatonique. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. J'ignore ce que je dois faire pour la sortir de sa torpeur…

Je grince des dents alors qu'elle se fait molle dans mes bras, comme les autres jours. La seule fois où elle a eu une réaction quelconque, c'est quand nous avons été attaqué par les deux carrières. Elle a énormément maigri et il n'y a pas moyen de lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit. Et lui faire boire de l'eau est une vraie horreur, mais au moins j'y arrive à peu près.

Heureusement nous sommes tombés sur un lac il y a deux jours, j'ai pu remplir nos bouteilles d'eau. Et j'en ai aussi profité pour nous laver un peu. Normalement j'aurais été plus qu'inconfortable de nettoyer le corps d'une fille – bien sûr je ne l'ai pas déshabillée complètement – mais Greir semble si… morte. Ça m'a enlevé toute notion de gêne.

– Greir… murmurai-je doucement. Il faut boire, tu es prête ?

Elle ne réagit pas, les yeux dans le vide. Elle reste ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, tous les jours. Puis elle a un sommeil agité et se réveille en hurlant et en pleurant, et c'est à moi de la réconforter pour une vingtaine de minutes.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux avec frustration et prends la bouteille d'eau, l'appuyant doucement contre ses lèvres. Je suis obligée de lui pencher la tête vers l'arrière pour la faire avaler, tout en prenant soin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas.

C'est un travail long et fastidieux, comme tout la concernant depuis cinq jours.

Je commence à en avoir marre. Je ne veux pas penser ainsi, je ne veux pas me fatiguer d'elle. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

* * *

Je cours à toute vitesse, Greir dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas espérer qu'elle puisse me suivre d'elle-même, après tout. Je tente de lui cacher la vue, sachant que si elle se rendait compte de qui nous poursuit… Sa condition ne ferait qu'empirer.

Parce que derrière nous se trouvent Arawn et Dixie.

Ce ne sont pas réellement eux, je le sais bien. Peut-être leur corps, mais certainement pas leur esprit. Mais je ne crois pas que Greir pourrait voir la différence en ce moment. N'empêche, heureusement qu'elle est là, elle me force à garder mon calme. Parce que me faire poursuivre par deux morts-vivants n'est pas vraiment l'expérience la plus habituelle qui soit.

Mais je dois m'occuper de Greir, alors je ne peux pas paniquer.

Je jette un autre coup d'œil derrière moi. Oui, ils suivent toujours. Ils se déplacent plus vite que les autres morts qui nous sont tombés dessus au début. J'en ai écrasé quelques-uns avec ma barre métallique avant de me retrouver dépassé par leur nombre.

Je rajuste ma prise sur le corps maigrelet de Greir, ses cheveux me giflant le visage à chaque mouvement, et tente d'accélérer encore un peu plus, mais je m'essouffle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrai tenir.

Une main m'attrape la cheville et je m'écrase au sol de toute mon long, Greir prise sous moi. Un mort est en train de sortir lentement de la terre et je lui donne un violent coup sur la tête aussitôt que j'arrive à me relever. Mon alliée reste recroquevillée au sol, gémissant tout bas. Je me place devant elle de façon défensive. Je vais devoir combattre.

Les morts forment un cercle désorganisé autour de nous, s'avançant de leurs pas traînants d'aveugles. Mais je n'ai d'yeux que les deux tributs morts. Une vague de remord me prend aux tripes alors que Dixie apparaît, suivit de peu par Arawn. Je n'ai pas su la protéger. Elle est morte seule, abandonnée de tous. Une pauvre fillette de douze ans qui faisait la dure à cuir car c'était la seule façon qu'elle connaissait de survivre.

J'aperçois aussi mes parents un peu plus loin et les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je les refoule immédiatement. Ils me manquent tellement. Mais pour les revoir, je dois gagner les Jeux. Je dois rester en vie.

Ils attaquent tous en même temps et je me bats comme je ne me suis jamais battu, couvrant le corps de Greir du mieux que je le peux, leur envoyant des coups sur la tête – c'est tout ce qui semble fonctionner contre eux - avec ma barre métallique. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir une épée… ou n'importe quelle arme qui tranche, vraiment.

Je les terrasse les uns après les autres, sans voir leur visage, sans tenter de les reconnaître. Ils sont des ennemis, c'est tout ce qui compte. Des ennemis, rien d'autre.

Greir hurle derrière moi et je me retourne, affolé. Arawn lui mord la main sans pitié. J'envoie balancer mon arme sur son crâne avec un craquement sinistre et il s'effondre au sol, inanimé. Greir se tient la main, hurlant à tue-tête comme si elle se faisait égorger. Je reporte mon attention sur les autres morts-vivants. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle maintenant. Après.

Ça finit enfin. Je me retrouve bientôt au milieu d'un amoncellement de corps décomposées et squelettiques. J'y vois une camarade de classe avec qui je fais souvent mes travaux. Le postier. Le vendeur de l'épicerie. Mon père. Ma mère. Dixie. Arawn.

Et d'autres que je ne connais pas qui doivent venir du District de Greir. Parlant de celle-ci…

Elle a cessé de hurler depuis un moment. Elle a maintenant les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermement clos, se murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je la ramasse délicatement dans mes bras et elle réagit à peine, perdue dans son monde imaginaire. Un monde plus heureux, je l'espère.

Je l'amène loin du champ de bataille et m'assieds contre un tronc d'arbre avec fatigue, la gardant fermement contre mon cœur. Je m'endors ainsi, épuisé, incapable de former des pensées cohérentes, de considérer qu'il est dangereux de s'endormir ici, en pleine vue de quiconque passerait.

Quand me je réveille, Greir est endormie, les bras en croix, la tête nichée sous mon cou. Je la regarde longuement, une vague d'affection pour elle m'envahissant. Si j'avais eu une petite sœur, cela aurait été elle.

Et c'est pourquoi je m'empare de sa tête et lui casse le cou d'un mouvement sec.

Parce que je préfère être celui qui la tue plutôt qu'un autre tribut ou une monstruosité des Juges. Parce que je préfère qu'elle ne meure maintenant plutôt qu'elle ne continue à souffrir indéfiniment. Parce qu'elle mérite une mort sans douleur. Parce que je ne lui souhaite pas la vie d'un vainqueur.

Parce que je suis un lâche.

* * *

_Aloooooooooors ? Je voulais mettre Zombipocalypse comme titre, mais je me suis dit que c'était un peu trop révélateur, mdr. Mais franchement, avoir un cimetière comme arène et ne pas faire revenir les morts ? Impensable ! _

_Pas trop choqués de la mort de Greir et Nayad ? Je sais que moi je le suis… Greir m'a fait pleurée… et je pourrai plus m'amuser avec Nayad…_ TT^TT

_Tributs encore en vie _

_District 1 : Wade_

_District 3 : Spens_

_District 4 : Eta_

_District 9 : Silver et Wren_

_District 12 : Alto_

_Alliances _

_2) Wren et Silver_

* * *

**PRIX AUGMENTÉS_  
_**

_(Ça va probablement être à tous les chapitres, à partir de maintenant.)_**  
**

* * *

Ma proposition maintenant !

En voyant l'enthousiasme de beaucoup à me créer des tributs, j'ai décidé que je ferais la même chose pour d'autres personnages de la fic, et j'ai nommé les mentors/hôtes/stylistes ! Alors bien sûr ça va être des fiches de personnages beaucoup plus simples, vu qu'on ne va pas aller dans la tête de ces personnages… (quoique… mdr).

Donc.

Il y a **12 mentors, **à raison d'un par secteur. Alors ici c'est un peu spécial. Les mentors seront bien les **anciens vainqueurs des Jeux**, mais pour cela je dois changer un petit détail du tome 3. Ils n'ont **PAS** été tous exécutés lors de la rébellion, et donc sont encore en vie. Ils ont **TOUS** participé au vote pour les nouvelles Hunger Games, mais c'est toujours le vote d'Haymitch qui a départagé le résultat. Je ne prendrai **AUCUN** **mentor des 7** qui sont encore vivants à la fin du tome 3. Je veux des mentors qu'on ne **CONNAIT PAS**. Et enfin, ces 12 mentors se sont portés **VOLONTAIRES** pour être mentors à ces Jeux du Capitole, à vous de choisir pourquoi votre personnage a pris cette décision !

Ensuite, il y a **12 hôtes/hôtesses**. Si possible, j'aimerais ne pas avoir que des femmes. Encore là, ce sont les **ancien(ne)s **hôtes/hôtesses des Hunger Games. Je ne veux **PAS** Effie.

Et finalement **12 stylistes**, et encore là, pas seulement des femmes je vous prie. Eux aussi d'anciens stylistes des Hunger Games. Lâchez-vous lousse sur leur apparence. Et enfin, je sais que Cinna était génial, mais je ne veux pas une copie conforme de son caractère !

Vous ne pouvez faire qu'**UN SEUL **personnage, et ce sera comme pour les tributs : Premier arrivé, premier servi ! Et encore une fois, ceux qui sont donnés par reviews de sont PAS ACCEPTÉS. **Seulement par MP ou e-mail, à l0ve_boo_p0wer (a commercial) hotmail . com**

Ma dernière condition concerne ceux qui ont déjà fait un tribut : Vous ne pouvez **PAS** faire un mentor/hôte/styliste qui s'occupe du secteur de **VOTRE** tribut.

Comme avant, mettez le plus de détails possibles. **PRENEZ VOTRE TEMPS** ! Il n'y a rien qui presse, tentez de travailler votre personnage le plus possible, réfléchissez bien à ce que vous voulez faire ! Je dois finir Survivre avant cette fic, donc dîtes-vous que vous avez jusqu'à **un mois** pour faire le personnage ! Sortez des sentiers battus, essayez d'innover ! (mais sinon, une styliste conne qui glousse il m'en faut aussi hein, mdr). Et si vous avez une idée mais ne savez pas si elle est réalisable, ne la rejetez pas pour quelque chose de plus simple, contactez-moi ! J'aime les surprises, j'aime les trucs auxquels on ne s'attendrait pas !

Et s'il reste des personnages qui ne sont pas pris, malheureusement pour les enthousiastes, c'est moi qui les ferai ! :3

* * *

Fiche de personnage

**Profession : **Mentor, hôte ou styliste.

**Nom** : Prénom et nom de famille. Surnom en "Guillemet", s'il y a lieu. (et dans l'esprit des Hunger Games, des noms originaux sont très appréciés :D)

**Sexe** : Homme ou femme (peut être un transgenre)

**Âge** : 18 et + (quoique vous pouvez toujours faire un génie styliste qui a commencé à 14 ans... Du moment que ce que vous choisissez fasse du sens. Aussi, je ne veux pas seulement des jeunes ! Quelqu'un de 73 ans serait tout aussi intéressant que quelqu'un de 22 ans.)

**Secteur** : Pour quel secteur travaille-t-il ? Et que pense-t-il de travailler pour ce secteur ? L'a-t-il choisi ou ce l'ait-il fait assigner ?

**Apparence** : Le plus de détails possible est apprécié, voici quelques suggestions : (n'oubliez pas, les stylistes et hôtes sont des gens du Capitole... ils peuvent – je dirais presque **doivent** – être extravagants !) Quelle est la couleur des cheveux, la coupe, la coiffure habituelle ? La couleur des yeux ? Peut-être est-il borgne ? A-t-il un regard mauvais ou angélique ? Des tâches de rousseurs ? Tâches de naissance ? Cicatrices ? A-t-il des piercings ? Comment se tient-il ? Le dos droit, les bras croisés ? Sourit-il souvent ? Quelles sont ses altérations ? Tatouages, peau colorée (bleue, rouge, zébrée !), ongles allongés, dents de vampire, piercings sous la peau, oreilles de chat ? Quelle est sa grandeur ? Sa taille (menu, obèse, hanches larges) ? Les seins ? Anorexique ? Peau pale presque maladive, rose santé ou bronzée ? Quel est la nationalité : asiatique, indienne, espagnole ? A-t-il des cornes de démons sur la tête, pas de sourcils ? Est-il attirant ou particulièrement repoussant ? A-t-il des tics nerveux ? Est-il manchot ? Quel est son style vestimentaire ? Quelles sont ses postures ? Laissez aller votre imagination, amusez-vous !

**Personnalité** : Est-il sociable ? Fait-il beaucoup de blagues ? Est-il intelligent ? Timide, froid ? Est-il suspicieux des autres, paranoïaque ? Est-il facilement apprécié par les autres, ou préfère-t-il se tenir loin ? Est-il du genre à mentir, à manipuler les autres ? A-t-il une maladie mentale (genre kleptomane, menteur chronique) ? Une défiance mentale ? Un problème de langage peut-être ? Aime-t-il inventer des mots ? Colérique ? Paresseux ? Loyal ? Empathique ? Pessimiste ou optimiste ? Naïf, observateur, sarcastique ? Niais ? Son orientation sexuelle ? Est-il un pervers ? Aime-t-il son travail ? Encore une fois, le plus de détails, le mieux !

**Réaction au fait que les enfants du Capitole soient les tributs** : Et là franchement, vous pouvez faire un gros sadique autant que quelqu'un qui pleure sans arrêt. Est-ce qu'il est horrifié de devoir faire ça aux enfants du Capitole, ou encore pour lui ce sont des Jeux comme les autres, c'est le divertissement qui importe, ou pense-t-il que les enfants le méritent ? Ou encore, est-ce qu'il s'en fout et qu'il veut seulement gagner sa vie ? A-t-il l'intention d'aider le tribut du mieux qu'il peut, ou de l'abandonner à son sort ? Ou même de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Il y a toutes sortes de possibilités, ne restez pas coincés sur le plus évident ! Mais attention, sa réaction doit correspondre à sa personnalité !

**Si c'est un styliste : **Ses assistants : Description de l'apparence et de la personnalité très basique, juste pour dire qu'ils existent. Et depuis combien d'années le styliste fait-il sa profession ?

**Si c'est un mentor : **À quels Jeux a-t-il participé ? Comment a-t-il gagné ? De quelle façon a-t-il participé à la rébellion ? (s'il a même participé… peut-être était-il un partisan du Capitole ?) Quel a été son vote pour les Jeux du Capitole ? À quel secteur appartenait-il ? (et juste pour prévenir, la plupart vont devoir venir des districts de carrières, car c'est là qu'il y avait le plus d'anciens vainqueurs) Pourquoi s'est-il porté volontaire pour être mentor dans ces Jeux ? (souhaite-t-il aider un enfant autant qu'il le peut, s'il est du genre de Beetee ou Peeta ? Ou encore participe-t-il pour avoir le plaisir de voir un jeune du Capitole souffrir ? Ou est-ce tout simplement pour avoir quelque chose à faire de sa vie, car il se sent perdu sans les Jeux ? Il y a toutes sortes de possibilités !)

**Si c'est un hôte** : Depuis combien d'années fait-il cette profession ?

**Autre** : Tout ce que vous aimeriez ajouter qui permettrait d'encore mieux connaître et comprendre votre personnage.

Et comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'aider !

* * *

DISPONIBILITÉS

**Secteur 1** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 2** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 3** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 4** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 5** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 6** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 7** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 8** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte :** FAIT ****/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 9** = Mentor : **FAIT /** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 10** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 11** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**

**Secteur 12** = Mentor : **FAIT** **/** Hôte : **FAIT** **/** Styliste : **FAIT**


	41. Les deuils

_Salut mes chers lecteurs !  
_

_Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Pleins de travaux ? Je comprends, je comprends... Moi j'ai été en grève pendant 3 jours cette semaine, et c'est pourquoi vous avez la chance d'avoir un chapitre aussi vite. Je vous annonce officiellement qu'il ne me reste plus que 3 chapitres à écrire et Survivre est... terminé ! Et oui, l'aventure achève.  
_

_Ce chapitre est un peu spécial. Beaucoup d'émotions. Je crois. En tout cas il a été difficile à écrire pour moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
_

_Merci de vos reviews, de vos encouragements, de vos compliments, de... Merci :) Beaucoup beaucoup. La préparation pour les Jeux du Capitole avance bien aussi, merci énormément à ceux qui ont participé à la création de personnages. J'ai bien hâte que vous les découvriez tous.  
_

_Lisa : Merci de ta review ! Contente que la mort de Nayad t'aies plu, mdr. Ce chapitre contient un pdv d'Alto, donc tu auras peut-être quelques réponses. Et il a totalement un coeur ! ...mais juste pour sa famille. Sinon, je ne trouve pas Spens lâche non plus, personnellement. Mais lui se trouve lâche. Et MERCI d'avoir remarqué la prouesse de Wade ! Franchement combattre les yeux fermés, j'aimerais bien voir les autres essayer ! Pour Silver et Wren... Je crois que tu vas comprendre un peu mieux leurs comportements avec ce chapitre. J'espère, du moins. Pour moi c'est clair, mais c'est difficile à faire passer. Pour ta fiche de personnage, non ça ne me gêne pas d'attendre. J'ai hâte de lire, mais je peux prendre mon mal en patience X)  
_

_GoDistricts359 : Merci de ta review ! :') Oui, je ne pouvais pas envoyer ton parachute, et je trouvais ça un peu sadique de l'envoyer pour qu'elle meurt 10 secondes plus tard ^^' ...C'est pas beurk des zombies :O Ils sont géniaux ok ? Ils mangent des cerveaux... ils sont morts... ils grognent... ils brillent pas au soleil... y'a rien de mieux ! (désolée pour les fan de Twilight...)  
_

_Kayla7 : Merci de ta review ! :D Oui, Alto a prouvé son sadisme :3 C'est la grande question n'est-ce pas ? Peut-il manipuler Eta... ;) La mort de Greir m'a aussi fait pleurée, je m'étais attachée à elle. =|  
_

_Un merci spécial à Ljay Odair, qui me soutient dans tout cela. Je t'aime Ljay. *coeur*  
_

_Pour les sponsors, avec ce chapitre vient votre dernière chance d'aider les tributs. À partir du prochain chapitre vous ne pourrez plus rien envoyer. Cette question est donc la dernière.  
_

**Question 21: D'après vous, qui va gagner ces Jeux ? (pas qui vous souhaitez voir gagner, mais qui pensez-vous gagnera, rationnellement ?)_  
_**

_Enjoy !**  
**_

* * *

**L'arène**

_Les deuils  
_

* * *

**_Alto Naysmith, 16 ans, District 12_**

Je me promène au milieu des cadavres avec une moue dégoûtée. L'arène est d'autant plus oppressante maintenant que l'odeur de la mort pèse lourdement, traversant le brouillard pour nous entourer, nous étouffer. L'odeur du sang, de la putréfaction, d'un carnage inévitable. Si j'étais une âme sensible, je serais en train de vomir toute cette horreur hors de mon corps.

J'entends encore les hurlements de Nayad alors qu'elle se faisait dévorer vivante. J'ai couru aussi vite et aussi loin que possible, mais les sons portent dans cette arène. Quelle ironie, qu'en fin de compte elle soit morte dans les bras de son vrai amoureux.

Et soudain il y a un lac devant mes yeux. Je m'arrête avec surprise, absorbant ce nouveau paysage, et un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. De l'eau. Je commençais justement à en manquer. J'avance lentement, sortant une bouteille vide. Et c'est là que je vois Eta se relever, à l'autre bout du lac. Elle s'immobilise et on se regarde de longues secondes sans rien faire.

Puis elle se met à courir. Immédiatement, je lève les mains au dessus de ma tête, affichant un air résigné. Elle s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que j'ai un piège ou une arme cachée. Elle n'a pas complètement tort, mais elle ne pourra jamais comprendre quelle est ma seule véritable arme.

– Eta, dis-je tranquillement. Tu… n'as pas l'air d'aller si bien.

– Ce n'est pas le temps de faire la conversation ! s'exclame-t-elle avec colère, les yeux fous, le corps couvert de sang.

– Je sais. Écoute, tu vas me tuer, ne nous faisons pas de fausses idées. Tu es plus forte que moi et je le sais.

– Évidemment ! rétorque-t-elle, tout de même surprise de mon calme apparent.

– Maintenant que ceci est mis au clair, j'ai un dernier souhait avant de mourir. Rien de bien dérangeant, je t'assure.

– …Je t'écoute, dit-elle finalement avec un air hésitant.

– J'aimerais boire de l'eau, dis-je en tendant ma bouteille vide vers elle. Je n'ai rien bu depuis des heures et ça ferait tant de bien… Je peux ?

– Boire de l'eau ? répète-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Je hoche la tête, affichant un innocent sourire. Elle me regarde longuement, l'épée toujours dressée. Puis lentement, elle la baisse et me fait signe de me servir.

– Merci.

Je m'accroupis au bord de l'eau et remplis lentement ma bouteille, aussi lentement que je le peux.

– Alors, toi aussi tu as affronté les morts-vivants ? demandai-je au dessus de mon épaule.

– Tu te rends compte que je vais te tuer dans une minute, non ? On n'est pas là pour faire la causette.

– Oui, je m'en rends compte. Mais un peu de contact humain fait du bien. Je suis seul depuis plusieurs jours.

– C'est vrai, acquiesce-t-elle après un temps de silence.

– J'ai vu mes deux petits-frères. C'était horrible, dis-je avec un frisson, me rappelant qu'Eta a une petite sœur.

De ce que j'ai compris, elle est très importante pour elle. Je me relève lentement, lui faisant face. Elle me regarde en silence, l'épée toujours baissée. C'est bon signe.

– J'ai vu que Mizar et Hammil étaient morts. Je suis désolé.

– Maelys aussi est morte.

– Oui, c'est la petite… Dixie ? C'était un coup de chance, mais elle a réussit à battre Maelys, répondis-je tristement.

– Mizar… il a été tué par le trio. Tu sais, le gamin qui a eu un onze comme score.

Elle ne dit rien à propos d'Hammil et je comprends immédiatement ce que ça veut dire.

– Tu as une petite sœur, non ? demandai-je d'une voix toujours aussi calme, tranquille. Sereine.

Elle sursaute, hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

– Elle va probablement regarder tes Jeux, quand elle sera plus vieille. Voir ce que tu as fait, dans l'arène.

– J'imagine ?

– Et que pensera-t-elle quand elle se rendra compte que tu as tué ton propre allié.

Eta recule d'un pas, pointant son arme sur moi.

– Comment tu sais ça ?! s'exclame-t-elle avec colère.

– Ce n'est pas important, Eta. Tu viens de découper en morceau tous ces morts-vivants. Des gens que tu connais. Ta petite sœur inclue, j'imagine.

Elle serre les lèvres, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Je m'avance d'un pas, les bras levées en signe de paix.

– Que va penser ta petite sœur, quand elle va se voir tuée par toi à l'écran. Que va-t-elle penser de sa merveilleuse grande sœur, son idole ? Veux-tu vraiment que ce soit l'image qu'elle a de toi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire, Alto ?! rétorque-t-elle, essayant de se donner un semblant de contenance.

– Nous étions alliés, au début. Peut-être plus maintenant, mais… Si tu me tues, alors que je suis sans défense, que je ne t'attaque pas. Que je ne t'ai rien fait… Penses-tu que ta sœur pourra encore te respecter ? Tu as fait des erreurs dans l'arène, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais tu peux éviter d'en faire plus. Il n'est pas trop tard, Eta.

– Tu… tu veux juste que je te laisse la vie sauve…

– Évidemment, je ne vais pas mentir là-dessus. Mais ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous deux, pas seulement moi. Tu sais que si tu me tues, c'est fini. Tu as dépassé ce qui est moralement correcte. Ta sœur… Quand elle sera assez grande pour comprendre tout cela… Elle ne pourra plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux.

– Non… non… C'est faux. Elle… et puis… Ce qu'elle pense n'est pas important, je dois juste gagner… Gagner pour qu'elle ne devienne pas carrière comme moi…

– Voyons, si tu fais ces Jeux pour elle, tu sais aussi bien que moi que son avis est important. Elle est tout ce qui compte pour toi, non ? Comme moi avec mes petits-frères.

– O-oui… murmure-t-elle avec hésitation.

– Alors qu'elle te déteste serait une idée insoutenable, non ?

– P-peut-être…

– Pas peut-être. C'est la vérité et tu le sais autant que moi.

Je baisse les bras lentement, m'avance encore jusqu'à être seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle. Avec précaution, analysant chacun de ses mouvements, je pose les mains sur son épée et l'encourage à la laisser tomber à ses côtés.

– Laisse-moi partir en vie, Eta. Si on se recroise plus tard, alors là tu pourras me tuer. Mais laisse-moi cette chance.

– Pourquoi je...

– Parce que nous étions alliés. Et parce qu'ainsi tu auras le respect de ta petite sœur, quand tu rentreras à la maison.

Elle lève des yeux confus sur moi et je recule, gardant mon expression complètement sereine.

– Le choix te revient, Eta.

Elle hoche la tête. Une fois, deux fois.

– Ok. Tu peux partir. Cette fois. Mais si on se recroise…

– Je sais. Merci, répondis-je doucement.

Je ramasse mes affaires, et sans plus attendre m'échappe, retournant d'où je venais. Je l'ai échappé belle. Si elle ne venait pas d'affronter les morts-vivants, elle n'aurait jamais été si réceptive. Mais peu importe, j'ai réussi.

Je peux gagner ces Jeux. Mon intelligence est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

* * *

_Jour 11_

* * *

**_Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1_**

Mes pas sont fatigués alors que je marche à travers la forêt. Je ne sais pas trop où je me rends, simplement que je n'arrive pas à rester au même endroit bien longtemps. Le brouillard est épais, lourd. Plus qu'il ne l'était avant. Je dois garder l'oreille ouverte aux moindres bruits. Mon corps est plus engourdis qu'il ne devrait l'être, et je commence à me demander si les Juges sont en train de faire l'un de leurs pièges. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je peux y changer grand-chose.

Mes pensées retournent à Laurel, comme elles le font continuellement depuis sa mort. Quelle ironie que j'ai rencontré l'amour durant les Hunger Games, après les quelques filles que j'ai connu dans le district. _Parfois je me demande si c'est possible pour toi d'être amoureux_, m'avait dit l'une d'elle en se rhabillant avec un regard plein de reproches. J'imagine qu'elle a une réponse maintenant. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je suis donc capable d'aimer.

Ou plutôt, je l'étais. Après cela… je doute que je puisse à nouveau.

Je sursaute, croyant apercevoir quelque chose à ma gauche. Mais ce n'est une ombre. Je crois que les Juges s'amusent, aujourd'hui. Ils tentent de rendre l'atmosphère encore plus stressante qu'elle ne l'était. Pour essayer de nous faire craquer, peut-être ? Nous rendre fous ? Ça semble d'être l'un de leurs principaux passe-temps.

Il y a aussi des sons étranges. Des gémissements, des couinements, des râles… Il devient difficile de différencier ce qui est réel et ce qui n'est qu'illusion. Surtout avec ce brouillard au travers duquel on ne peut rien voir.

Je sais que ça a de l'effet. Je suis tendu, le cœur battant la chamade. J'ai les mains moites depuis une bonne heure. Et je suis fatigué. Si fatigué. Je ne souhaite que m'étendre et dormir, mais je ne peux pas car je suis trop inquiet, trop paranoïaque avec cette arène qui semble grouiller de créatures d'horreurs. Sans parler des morts-vivants. Et des autres tributs. Plus que six. L'étau se resserre.

Un frisson me parcourt et j'accélère le pas, ayant l'étrange impression d'être suivi. Mes impressions sont habituellement vraies, mais c'est dur à dire aujourd'hui, avec l'air oppressant causé par les Juges. Mais si cette fois…

Je me retourne brusquement, bloquant in-extremis l'attaque du tribut avec mon épée. Il me regarde avec surprise. Il était certain de son coup. Il a une longue barre métallique comme arme et je souris presque alors que je prends la hache attachée dans mon dos. Il s'est attaqué à la mauvaise personne.

Je riposte immédiatement et il fait un bond vers l'arrière avec des gestes sûrs qui témoignent d'une certaine pratique. Pourtant, il ne fait pas parti des carrières, où je l'aurais remarqué… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quel district il vient.

Je m'engage dans le combat à cœur joie, j'avais justement besoin de dépenser tout le stress accumulé depuis hier. Il fait un feinte, attaque, je le bloque. Je feint aussi, il ne réagit pas. Une autre, il laisse une ouverture. J'envoie l'épée vers son pied, il me frappe le revers de la main, me faisant lâcher ma hache. J'ai à peine le temps d'enregistrer qu'il vient de m'avoir avec ma propre feinte qu'il m'attaque à nouveau.

Nous dansons ainsi d'interminables minutes, de forces égales à ma grande surprise. Je l'érafle par-ci, il me fait un bleu par là. Malgré tout, je sais que j'ai l'avantage. Mes coups font beaucoup plus de dommages que les siens simplement par la différence de nos armes. À me battre ainsi contre lui, j'aimerais presque que nous soyons à armes égales, afin de vraiment savoir qui est le meilleur. L'adrénaline traverse mon corps et me donne une énergie renouvelée. Je me rends compte que… J'ai presque du plaisir. Ma vie est en danger, ce n'est pas un combat à l'amiable mais à mort et je m'en rends compte mais… Il est un adversaire agréable à combattre. Intelligent, entraîné. Honnête.

Cette fois je souris vraiment alors que nous avons échanges après échanges, tous semblables et pourtant tous différents. Le combat s'allonge et j'ai presque envie qu'il ne se termine pas. Et c'est le moment que choisit mon épée pour s'enfoncer dans le ventre du garçon.

Il écarquille les yeux, baissant le regard sur l'arme dans son corps, puis s'écroule lentement.

– C'était… un bon combat, murmure-t-il avec un sourire.

Je hoche la tête, restant silencieux, et lui ferme les yeux avec regret alors que le canon retentit. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais juste par sa façon de se battre… Je sais qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Je reprends ma hache. Le garçon a deux sacs avec lui, mais avec mon kit de survie je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose. Je me contente de prendre les bouteilles d'eau qui lui restent. Je m'éloigne pour que le corps soit ramassé, me laissant tomber au sol après quelques minutes. Fermant les yeux, je tente de calmer ma respiration.

J'ai tué un autre tribut. Nous ne sommes plus que cinq. Un banquet devrait bientôt être proposé. Et le banquet annoncera la fin des Jeux. Enfin. J'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis une éternité. Ma vie d'avant, dans les districts avec Brynn, me semble si lointaine, si… floue. Comme un long rêve qui a finalement pris fin. Et ici, dans l'arène, je suis complètement éveillée. Ça ressemble parfois à un cauchemar, mais… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.

Un bruissement dans les feuilles des arbres me fait lever la tête pour voir un parachute descendre paresseusement vers moi. Je l'attrape et l'ouvre avec des gestes lents, surpris de continuer à recevoir des cadeaux des sponsors rendus si loin dans l'arène. À l'intérieur se trouve un poing américain. Je le revêts immédiatement, heureux d'un tel cadeau. Quelqu'un se rappelle que le corps à corps est ma façon de combattre préférée.

Regardant mes trois armes et mon kit de survie, je me sens soudain plus fort. Je doute que les autres tributs soient aussi équipés. Je suis prêt au banquet, aux affrontements.

À gagner.

* * *

**_Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9_**

– J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as convaincue de faire ça, geint Silver pour la énième fois.

– On doit le faire. Tu ne penses pas ?

– Je sais, je comprends, mais…

Elle s'interrompt, jetant un regard inquiet vers la gauche. Encore une ombre imaginaire. Il y en a beaucoup aujourd'hui et nous sommes tous les deux sur les nerfs. Il y a des bruits étranges, le brouillard est plus opaque, les arbres semblent plus grands et imposants. Et les corps des morts-vivants qui jonchent le sol un peu partout n'aident certainement à être à l'aise.

– L'arène nous force à faire des trucs horribles, lui expliquai-je encore une fois, sachant que parler nous détend tous les deux. Tuer des inconnus autant que des gens qu'on connait. Même si nous ne sommes pas tenus responsables de nos gestes, ça n'empêche qu'on les a posés.

– Oui, acquiesce Silver avec un air hanté.

– Alors on doit le faire. J'ai… j'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai encore de l'humanité en moi. Et j'ai besoin de lui dire au revoir correctement. Après hier… continuai-je en frissonnant.

– Je comprends. Vraiment, Wren, je comprends. Mais dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière qu'on y est allé ?

– Un oiseau géant t'a fait faire un tour de l'arène dans les nuages avant te de laisser tomber dans une toile d'araignée.

– Un corbeau _géant_, Wren. Et nous nous rendons directement où se trouve son nid.

– Oui, répondis-je simplement. Parce que c'est aussi là que se trouvent les tombes des tributs.

Elle soupire longuement et hausse les épaules en signe d'abandon. Je souris, mais plus par habitude que parce que je le souhaite vraiment. Je continue de faire des blagues, de sourire et de rire… Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour garder le contrôle, pour ne pas devenir fou. Hier j'ai vu ma mère se faire tuer, puis j'ai décapité Fir et finalement j'ai planté une faux dans la tête de mon père. Avant-hier, Fir s'est suicidé devant mes yeux, mais pas avant d'avoir essayé de tuer Silver.

Pas du tout de quoi devenir fou.

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour sortir de cette arène juste un jour plus tôt.

Mon alliée me lance un nouveau regard plein de reproche. Je sais qu'elle me trouve trop désinvolte, insouciant. Mais j'ai besoin d'être ainsi. Si je commence à prendre ce qui m'arrive au sérieux… Je n'y arriverai pas.

– Wren… On est arrivés, murmure Silver en s'avançant à petits pas.

La vision paradisiaque qui nous accueille est plus que soulageant. Toutes ces couleurs, ces parfums de fleurs et de plantes fraîches… Je ferme les yeux, me laissant enrober dans l'air frais, libre du brouillard et de l'odeur de mort. Il y a une légère brise qui fait virevolter les feuilles du cerisier, toujours si grand et majestueux. Malgré que ce soit ma deuxième fois ici, j'ai du mal à croire à un tel endroit dans cette arène morbide.

Je m'engage immédiatement à l'intérieur de cette immense clairière, suivi de près par Silver. Nous dégainons tous les deux nos armes. Je garde encore la faux, mais nous pouvons tous les deux nous en servir avec la même force, donc je n'aurais aucune problème à lui donner. J'ai aussi mon poing américain, mais il me semble un peu désuet contre un oiseau géant. Et Silver a ses couteaux.

Nous nous approchons des tombes, toujours en cercle parfait autour de l'arbre. Je me demande un instant si les Juges ont réellement mis le corps des morts sous les tombes, mais il me semble que ceux-ci sont renvoyés dans leur famille, donc probablement que non.

J'ai un pincement au cœur en me disant que dix-neuf tombes ont déjà un habitant. Plus tôt dans la journée il y a eu un autre canon. Nous ne sommes plus que cinq. Je me demande qui est encore en vie. Ce qu'ils font en ce moment…

C'est en détournant les yeux que j'aperçois l'oiseau fonçant sur nous à la dernière minute. J'attrape l'épaule de Silver, l'écrasant au sol à ma suite. Il nous frôle de quelques centimètres à peine avec un croassement effrayant. Je me relève d'un bond alors qu'il fait un arc pour nous attaquer à nouveau. Prenant en compte les environs, je repère un arbre qui me semble adéquat.

– Fais une diversion ! dis-je à Silver en me mettant immédiat à courir. Et amène-le vers moi !

– Tu veux rire ?! hurle-t-elle avec panique.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais !

_Je crois_, ajoutai-je mentalement, ne voulant pas l'affoler plus que nécessaire.

– Si je meurs à cause de toi je te tue ! me crie-t-elle avec indignation.

– C'est un bon motif pour me tuer ! acquiesçai-je en commençant à grimper l'arbre aussi vite que possible.

Silver comprend vite ce que je compte faire et elle se met à agiter les bras dans tous les sens, attirant l'attention de l'oiseau. Elle se place sous mon arbre et je me mets en position, les jambes fléchies. Dès que le corbeau est à portée, je saute sur son dos de tout mon poids, le faisant croasser et perdre de l'altitude légèrement. J'enroule les jambes autour de son cou pour me stabiliser, ne perdant pas de temps. Je ne veux pas lui laisser la chance de s'éloigner, sinon Silver et moi serons séparés.

J'appuie la faux contre son cou à deux mains et tente de le trancher nettement. La première fois ne fonctionne pas si bien, les plumes faisant une protection efficace surprenante. L'oiseau commence à s'élever lentement, s'agitant dans tous les sens pour essayer de me déloger. J'entends Silver en dessous me crier de tenir bon. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'essaie à nouveau de couper, et cette fois je suis récompensé alors que du sang chaud se met à couler. Le corbeau fait un genre de gargouillement étranglé et je redouble d'ardeur, tranchant méthodiquement.

Ses ailes se mettent à battre l'air en désordre et il tourne le bec pour m'attaquer, mais je me laisse tomber de son dos, me crispant en préparation à l'impact. Je tombe sur mon épaule gauche et grogne de douleur, mais je n'ai pas le temps de plus réfléchir que Silver me tire vers elle avec énergie, le visage paniqué. Levant les yeux, je vois le corbeau en train de tomber lui aussi. Il s'écrase exactement là où je me trouvais dix secondes plus tôt et un rire nerveux m'échappe.

– Est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? s'exclame Silver en inspectant mon épaule que je tiens en grimaçant.

– Ça ira.

– Tu es complètement taré, marmonne-t-elle, le corps encore tremblant. Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, ne m'inclus pas dans tes plans suicidaires. Je tiens à ma vie merci.

– Mais on l'a bien eu, non ?

– Tu avais l'intention de faire ça depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris en hochant la tête. C'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé de battre un monstre qui vole. Mais si j'en avais parlé à Silver, elle aurait refusé de venir. L'oiseau s'agite encore un temps sur le sol, puis s'immobilise enfin.

– Prête pour les funérailles ? dis-je à Silver, l'interrompant dans ses insultes marmonnées.

Elle hoche gravement la tête et m'aide à me relever. Nous nous arrêtons devant les tombes et je prends une grande inspiration, bloquant la vague d'émotion qui me submerge.

– Ici repose dix-neuf personnes, dix-neuf enfants. Dix-neuf tributs. Qu'ils reposent en paix. Et qu'ils ne soient jamais oubliés, ajoutai-je en me souvenant du souhait de Fir qu'on ne l'oublie pas.

Je me place devant la première tombe.

– Winna Aldjoy.

_Sana a été incapable de regarder la mort de sa sœur jumelle. Cachée dans sa chambre, elle n'a pleuré que plus fort lorsque son père a doucement cogné à sa porte. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle l'avait senti au plus profond de son être. Une partie d'elle avait disparue. _

_Les repas qui ont suivi se sont déroulés dans un silence de mort. Sana refusait de manger, de parler. De respirer. Les parents ont poussé leur deuil au loin afin de s'occuper de leur fille encore vivante. Des années plus tard, ils ne parleront toujours pas de Winna, morte au bain de sang des trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games, les émotions si enfouies qu'elles semblent inexistantes. La petite famille auparavant si proche ne se verra que quelques fois par année, alors que la jeune adolescente devient une belle femme enragée et perdue devant la réaction de ses parents qui au départ ne cherchaient qu'à la protéger._

_Sana nommera sa première fille Winna. Jamais elle n'oubliera sa sœur bien aimée. Et elle obligera ainsi ses parents à reconnaître leur perte. Ils pleureront pour la première fois en dix ans à la naissance du bébé, autant de joie que de tristesse._

– Yohan Flamsteed, murmure Silver doucement.

_Suite au bain de sang, Eli et Stein se sont soûlés jusqu'à ne se souvenir de rien le lendemain. Cuvant leur peine – leur désespoir – ils ont maudit Yohan le bienfaiteur, l'amoureux incapable de mettre sa propre vie comme priorité. Le romantique jusqu'au bout. Et ils l'ont félicité d'avoir eu la fille, au final. Aussi bref que ce fût._

_Le temps a été long avant qu'ils ne soient capables de pardonner à leur ami de s'être porté volontaire. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, les souvenirs trop nombreux ensemble. Mais finalement, après quelques années, ils se retrouvèrent devant la tombe de Yohan par coïncidence. Eli se mettra à rire, Stein lui frappera l'épaule. Et ils se feront une promesse._

_Secourir l'orphelinat. _

_Stein étudiera d'arrache-pied pour finalement devenir maire du district Huit. Il obtiendra les fonds nécessaires pour rebâtir la maison de son enfance de toute pièce. Eli trouvera une femme aimante et aura deux garçons. Il passera tous les samedis à l'orphelinat pour rendre visite aux enfants. Une partie de son salaire leur reviendra toujours._

_Tous entendront parler de l'oncle Yohan, qui s'est sacrifié par amour._

– Pomeline Baxwool.

_Ils se sont assis dans leur salon luxueux avec une lenteur fatiguée… désespérée. Le bain de sang allait commencer et ils le savaient déjà. Leur fille allait mourir. Leur princesse, leur ange, leur soleil. Le jour de sa naissance avait été le plus heureux de leur existence, et voilà qu'elle allait mourir après seulement treize années à leurs côtés._

_La mère s'est cachée les yeux, sanglotant alors que rien n'avait commencé. Le père s'est tenu droit, les lèvres serrées. Il a clos les paupières alors que sa fille a fait sa courte chute et que les caméras ont fait un gros plan sur le corps sans vie. Ses épaules se sont secoués et sans un mot il s'est levé et a quitté la pièce, abandonnant sa femme derrière lui._

_Il n'est jamais rentré._

_Ils se sont croisés quelques fois après cela, au court des années. Incapable de se regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'est accrochée à sa haine envers lui pour continuer à vivre. Il s'est accroché à sa honte et ses remords pour survivre._

_Ils ne s'en sont jamais vraiment remis. Chaque année, ils ont assisté aux moissons. Et chaque année, ils ont souffert._

– Erwin Croon.

_Ils l'ont encouragée de toutes leurs forces. Ils croyaient en elle, étaient persuadés qu'elle pouvait gagner. Sauf qu'elle s'est fait tuer au bain de sang, et qu'ils ne l'ont pas compris. Les deux parents ont regardé l'écran, silencieux, immobiles. Comment réagir quand leur fille vient de mourir à l'écran ? Elle qui était si fière, si forte, si sûre d'elle. Elle semblait si… invincible._

_Ils n'ont pas pleuré. Non, chez les Croon on ne pleure pas. On a simplement une poussière dans l'œil._

_Ils ont continué de regarder les Jeux, ont continué de vivre leur vie. Minablement. L'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient auparavant. Aux moindres coups d'œil emplis de pitié de leurs voisins, ils enrageaient, criaient, détruisaient._

_Les Croon ne sont pas pitoyables._

_Mais l'année suivante, le père n'a pas allumé la télévision. La mère n'a pas passé des heures a discuté avec les voisines des tributs qui avaient le plus de chances de gagner. Ils ont continué leur vie, mais celle-ci était si différente sans les Jeux. Sans Erwin._

_Et après de longues années, la mère pût enfin reconnaître ses torts, le père pût enfin affronter les photos de sa fille. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas aimé les Hunger Games autant… Elle serait encore en vie._

– Wyvern Edenthaw.

_Avery n'a pas porté de maquillage le jour du bain de sang. Elle n'a pas non plus mis de beaux vêtements. Elle a revêtu la première chose qui lui soit tombé sous la main. Avery qui prend toujours un tel soin de son apparence était incapable de s'en occuper, ce jour-là. Elle s'est rendue chez les Edenthaw, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si les regards étaient sur elle ou non. La mère lui a ouvert, de grandes cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés._

_Elles se sont assises dans le salon, se tenant la main jusqu'à bloquer la circulation sanguine. Quand Wyvern s'est faite transpercée du poignard, elles n'étaient pas vraiment surprises. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'Alto allait la mener à sa perte. Et pourtant, elles espéraient._

_Si… si fort._

_Avery est venue s'occuper de la mère longtemps après cela. Au moins une fois par semaine. Cuisiner, nettoyer, tenir compagnie. Et parler de Wyvern, car personne d'autre ne se souvenaient de la timide jeune fille qui cachait toujours ses yeux avec sa frange._

_Elles se sont soutenue ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Avery tourne finalement la page. Un mari, de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle vie d'adulte. Mais elle n'oubliera jamais complètement sa meilleure amie._

– Rendwick Whishart.

_Elle a détourné les yeux alors que son fils ricane au dessus de la jeune fille pétrifiée. Elle savait… Elle savait que quelque chose clochait avec lui, qu'il n'était pas normal. Mais le voir, que son impression devienne réelle… Son mari a toussoté, lui a jeté un autre regard plein de reproche. « C'est de ta faute », disait-il silencieusement. « Ton fils est un monstre. »_

_Elle a presque pleuré de soulagement quand Rendwick est tué. Comme un poids qui se lève de ses épaules. Elle est enfin libre. Son monstre d'enfant n'est plus là pour l'humilier, la preuve de sa tromperie envers son mari n'existe plus. Peut-être… peut-être peut-elle enfin lever la tête._

_Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait._

_Elle a cessé de suivre les ordres de son mari, a cessé de vivre dans l'ombre. Au bout de quelques mois, elle le quittera et se refera une vie ailleurs. Nouvelle maison, nouveaux amis. Nouvel amant. Peut-être réussira-t-elle a fonder une vraie famille, cette fois._

_Et tous les ans à la même date, elle aura un instant plein de remords. Pour un fils qu'elle n'a jamais reconnu et qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé._

– Eevi Hayse.

_Que dire de Maureen ? Tous ses souhaits se sont réalisés. Devant l'écran de télévision, elle a regardé la mort de sa sœur avec un sourire satisfait. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait eu un petit choc, un soupçon de tristesse. Mais elle n'a rien ressenti. Seulement du soulagement et de la joie._

_Elle était libre. Absolument et complètement libre._

_Mais la réalité n'est pas si simple. Passé les quelques semaines après les Jeux de sa petite sœur, les gens cesseront de lui porter attention. Ils vaqueront à nouveau à leurs affaires comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle ne recevra plus d'attention, plus de gentilles paroles. À nouveau, elle sera dans l'ombre._

_Elle passera sa vie à travailler dans une ferme avec un salaire médiocre la nourrissant à peine. Elle mariera un homme qui ne l'aime pas vraiment. Elle refusera d'avoir des enfants, il la quittera. Et elle sera seule. Comme elle le souhaitait pendant si longtemps quand Eevi était encore là._

_Sauf qu'alors, elle regrettera ce temps où quelqu'un l'aimait. Quelqu'un la respectait, l'admirait. Quelqu'un la considérait comme importante. Cruciale. Elle sera vite une vieille femme aigrie dont les enfants se moquent en passant devant sa maison._

– Vamos Herriot.

_Le père était au travail quand son fils est mort, avalé par un ver géant. Il a vu distinctement la petite main s'échouer au sol. Ses collègues ont tenté de l'observer discrètement. Il est resté stoïque d'abord. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. S'asseyant avec lenteur, il s'est frotté les yeux. Ses joues étaient mouillés, mais il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi._

_C'est quand il est rentré chez lui et qu'il a vu sa femme écroulée dans leur lit qu'il a compris. Son fils était mort._

_Ils se sépareront plusieurs fois, pour se remettre ensemble quelques jours plus tard. Chicanes après chicanes, crises après crises. Ils s'insulteront, se dénonceront. Mais ils se consoleront. S'aideront. Ils détesteront être ensemble mais seront incapables d'être seuls. _

_Puis quelques années plus tard ils auront un nouvel enfant, une fille cette fois. Et même si tout ne sera pas réglé, ils iront mieux. Ils vivront à nouveau. Le père gardera toujours une photo dans son portefeuille qu'il regardera dans ses moments difficiles. La mère visitera la tombe de son fils tous les mois avec des fleurs, lui racontant sa vie._

_Ils regretteront plus que tout que leur fille ne connaisse jamais son frère._

– Oris Vermann

_Oris ne survit pas. Le père, Nys et Selah ont regardé l'écran de télévision avec cette étrange impression de déjà vu. Saut que ce n'était pas si étrange que cela. Ils avaient déjà vécu cela, onze ans plus tôt. Avec Lennox. Encore une fois, ils perdaient un membre de leur famille aux Hunger Games._

_Nys et Selah ont pleuré silencieusement. Il était mort. Leur petit frère était mort. Le père a reniflé. Une fois, deux fois. Il s'est arraché les cheveux, a lancé un cri de rage._

_Encore une fois, il n'avait rien pu faire._

_Heureusement, il aura ses trois filles. Elles continueront de s'occuper de lui, Selah ne déménageant jamais ailleurs, Nys rendant visite régulièrement. Il serait devenu fou, sinon. Mais pour elle, il continuera de vivre. Aura même un semblant de vie normale, avec ses moments heureux comme tristes._

_Nys pensera souvent à son petit frère dont elle a tant pris soin. Elle écrira un livre sur ses deux frères morts dans les Jeux, qui se transmettra de génération en génération chez les Vermann. Qui les encouragerons à participer activement à la rébellion, quarante ans plus tard._

_Il n'existe pas d'ennemis plus grands que le Capitole._

– Dixie Duncain.

_La bande créée par Dixie s'est réunie autour d'une vieille télévision tous les soirs durant les Jeux pour voir l'évolution de leur leader, priant pour qu'elle s'en sorte, qu'elle leur revienne. Mais au cinquième jour, c'était terminé._

_Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, se consolant mutuellement. Des gamins affamés et illettrés, perdus, inconsolables. Ils venaient de perdre leur grande sœur, leur chef, leur mère. Leur seule famille. Ils ont chacun fait un petit discours mêlé de larmes, d'incompréhensions et d'injustices._

_Le lendemain, certains ont décidés de quitter la bande. Sans Dixie, ils ne voyaient pas comment ils pourraient réussir, comment ils pourraient ne pas se faire prendre. Mais quelques-uns, fidèles, continuèrent à se supporter._

_Ils grandiront tous, mèneront des vies bien différentes. Adi se découvrira un certain talent en électronique. Roseann sera employée par la famille du maire pour le ménage. Ils survivront tous à la mort de Dixie, mais jamais ils ne l'oublieront. Car sans elle, ils seraient probablement morts._

_Et tous les ans, ils se retrouveront devant la pierre tombale avec une miche de pain fraîche en souvenir de leur leader bien-aimée, qui était si forte et courageuse.  
_

– Maelys Slane.

_La mort de Maelys n'a pas été bien prise par ses parents, comme on peut s'y attendre. Durant les cinq premiers jours dans l'arène, mari et femme n'ont cessé de se chamailler. La mère n'était jamais contente. Sa fille se faisait manipuler comme une idiote et elle avait honte. Le mari s'inquiétait, il espérait que sa fille se réveillerait et réaliserait ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle est morte devant leurs yeux._

_Ils ne resteront pas ensemble bien longtemps après cela. La mère tentera de le convaincre de ne pas se séparer, sa plus grande peur étant sa réputation dans le district. Mais le mari sera incapable de lui pardonner son manque d'émotion devant la mort de leur fille. Et il sera incapable de se pardonner à lui-même d'avoir laissé sa fille unique s'enrôler dans les Jeux._

_Il savait pourtant la douleur qu'ils amenaient._

_Il chassera sa femme de chez lui, envoyant une pension tous les mois pour l'entretenir. Il se perdra dans son travail de mentor, se proposant tous les ans. Participer ainsi aux Hunger Games lui donnera l'impression d'être près de sa fille, juste un peu plus, pour ces deux semaines. Il ne comprendra pas très bien pourquoi, lui non plus._

– Arawn Eogan.

_Katri, la jolie et douce Katri. Elle a d'abord été fière d'Arawn, pour avoir sauvé cette pauvre fille. Cette folle. Elle le reconnaissait bien là, son amoureux. Toujours prêt à aider, toujours prêt à prendre des risques pour les autres. Puis le doute s'est installé en elle alors qu'il jouait la part de l'amoureux pour cette fille._

_Et ensuite elle a pleuré, quand il a couché avec la folle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a su à quel point il souffrait, à quel point il était seul et désespéré. À quel point elle était impuissante. Et toutes ses amies l'ont traitée d'idiote pour ne pas être en colère. Mais elle le connaissait, son Arawn._

_Sa mort n'a pas été un grand choc. Elle savait que ça arriverait. La folle le menait à sa perte. Elle a pourtant pleuré, sangloté. Elle s'est détruite à petit feu, se reconstruisant si lentement qu'elle a cru devenir folle._

_Après cela, elle ne retombera jamais amoureuse comme elle l'était d'Arawn. Mais malgré tout, elle se fera une bonne vie, heureuse. Elle pensera à lui parfois, se souviendra de son sourire, de ses mains… Mais elle apprendra à vivre sans lui. Elle l'avait bien fait les quinze premières années de sa vie._

–Mizar Lockhearst.

_Le père a pleuré à chaudes larmes quand son fils est mort. Il croyait vraiment qu'il pourrait réussir, qu'il pourrait gagner. Mais Mizar avait toujours eu un cœur d'or, et son sacrifice pour son allié n'était que ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui. La mère s'est levée, a fait les cent pas, les mains tremblantes, les yeux écarquillés. _

_Dans les semaines suivantes, elle enclenchera les crises, entrera dans une profonde dépression. Son mari tentera de la supporter, impuissant. Et sept mois plus tard, elle se suicidera. Perdre ses deux enfants en un an sera trop pour elle. _

_Le mari sombrera dans l'alcool. Il continuera de vivre misérablement, sans sa famille, sans personne. Et il se dira qu'il aurait presque préféré que Mizar soit une horrible personne en fin de compte. Car ainsi, il ne se serait peut-être pas porté volontaire._

_Il serait peut-être encore là._

_Le père n'ira jamais sur les pierres tombales de sa famille. Mais il se forcera à regarder leurs visages souriant dans les photos tous les jours de l'année, assis dans son fauteuil. Il finira par être trouvé mort, une dizaine d'années plus tard. Trop d'alcool dans le sang._

–Hammil Combe.

_Shaylee, Arihel et Warick sont réunis devant la télévision quand Hammil meurt. Ils sont aussi surpris que lui quand sa partenaire le tue. Shaylee était inconsolable et les deux garçons s'installeront chez elle pour quelques jours, toujours présents pour la consoler. En soirée, ils se permettront une petite boisson, noyant leurs chagrins._

_Et tous trouvent Hammil si idiot de s'être porté volontaire. Foutu égo de mâle. _

_Ils se remettront lentement, chacun à leur façon. Shaylee recevra une aide inattendue, Kishen, son ancien mentor. Il l'avait beaucoup soutenue suite à ses Jeux et elle lui fera confiance. Il sèchera ses larmes, lui fera lever la tête, et comme Hammil le faisait, la prendra dans ses bras durant ses cauchemars. Quatre ans plus tard, ils seront mariés. Ils n'auront jamais d'enfants. Et Kishen cachera toujours sa véritable nature. Il voulait Shaylee et il l'a eue. _

_Arihel et Warick continueront de veiller sur elle comme dernière promesse avec leur meilleur ami. Ils trouveront chacun leur chemin et leur bonheur. Et détournons les yeux chaque fois qu'il y aura des extraits des trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games à l'écran._

_La pierre tombale d'Hammil ne passera jamais une année sans être visitée._

–Laurel Wellwood.

_À la mort de Laurel, son père a tout détruit. Il a cassé la table à manger, renversé les chaises, lancé les livres, déchiré les rideaux. Il est sorti, a pris sa hache, et a abattu arbres après arbres, heures après heures. Sa femme s'est assise sur le porche, les yeux rouges, silencieuse. Elle qui était toujours si énergique._

_Garrett viendra souvent leur rendre visite. Sa meilleure amie lui manquera longtemps, mais il s'en remettra. Pour les parents de la jeune fille, l'histoire est différente. Ils se soutiendront, resteront proches l'un de l'autre. Le père aura des crises de rages de temps à autre à force d'ignorer ses sentiments. La mère croira voir sa fille dans toutes les filles du district. Elle imaginera la vie que Laurel aurait pu avoir et pleurera tous les soirs pendant des années._

_Mais ils continueront de vieillir, continueront d'avancer. Ils mourront vieux, le mari en premier avec un an d'avance, d'une crise cardiaque. La femme dans son sommeil, au milieu d'un agréable rêve. Les deux toujours hantés par le fantôme de leur fille, mais tout de même en paix._

– Et Fir Rollo… termine Wren avec un moment d'hésitation.

_Ils ont le temps de se préparer à la mort de Fir, son infection s'étalant sur plusieurs jours. Aux adieux du jeune homme, Abigael part s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Finley devient blanc. Les parents chassent les plus jeunes, sachant que la mort de leur fils s'approche. Ils pleurent, se serrant les mains avec désespoir._

_Finley sera perdu pendant de longues années, à la délinquance et l'imbécilité. Il fera des erreurs, mais éventuellement trouvera le droit chemin. Il s'occupera de sa famille, comme le faisait son grand frère._

_Abigael aura nombres de prétendants en vieillissant, mais elle finira par trouver le bon. Elle aura trois enfants, à qui elle racontera souvent des anecdotes sur l'oncle Fir qui l'a pratiquement élevée._

_Les parents tiendront le coup grâce à leurs enfants et petits enfants. Ils penseront souvent à leur merveilleux fils qu'ils avaient si bien élevés. Il leur manquera à tous. Il leur manquera tant… Mais la famille restera très soudée, et c'est ce qui leur permettra de se remettre de cette perte. Aucun autre enfant des Rollo ne sera tiré au sort dans les Hunger Games. Abigael aurait préféré ne pas avoir raison et que Fir ne soit pas choisi. Mais elle finira par comprendre qu'elle ne pourra jamais rien y changer._

Nous restons silencieux devant les pierres tombales, nous recueillant, disant adieu. Je regarde le nom de Fir, engravé dans la roche grise.

Je me souviendrai toujours de lui.

* * *

_Jour 12_

* * *

Nous sommes réveillés par les trompettes nous prévenant d'une annonce de Claudius Templesmith. Je me lève d'un bond, Silver relevant la tête avec des yeux vaseux aux énormes cernes. C'est ce que nous attendions probablement tous, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que cinq dans l'arène ; le banquet.

– Bonjour chers tributs ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ! Laquelle voulez-vous en premier ? La mauvaise, mmh ? Très bien. Hier, le brouillard vous a peut-être semblé plus opaque… plus lourd qu'à l'habitude. Vous n'aviez pas tort. Vous avez tous été empoisonnés. D'ici vingt-quatre, vous serez morts !

J'écarquille les yeux et tourne un regard paniqué vers Silver, qui est maintenant complètement réveillée. Elle se lève aussi, m'attrapant la main.

– Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Demain à l'aube, un flacon d'antidote sera envoyé à la corne d'abondance. _Un seul_. Vous êtes donc conviez à un banquet, et le vainqueur aura droit à sa vie ! Excitant, _n'est-ce pas_ ? ~

* * *

_Le banqueeeeeeeet ! La fin s'approooooooooche ~~ Avez-vous hâte ?! :3_

_Tributs encore en vie _

_District 1 : Wade_

_District 4 : Eta_

_District 9 : Silver et Wren_

_District 12 : Alto_

_Alliances _

_1) Wren et Silver_

* * *

**PRIX AUGMENTÉS**

* * *

À l'attention des merveilleux créateurs de tributs pour mon nouveau projet de fanfiction :

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour votre participation, votre créativité et votre rapidité.  
Découvrir tous ces personnages a été un vrai bonheur, et j'ai déjà hâte de leur donner vie dans mon histoire. :3  
Cependant, je vous rappelles que dans les Jeux il n'y a qu'un seul gagnant. En effet, je ne peux pas faire gagner tout le monde et croyez-moi ça me chagrine puisque je suis très attachée à tous ces tributs.  
En conséquence, il y a qu'une seule chance sur vingt-quatre que votre tribut survive. Préparez-vous à des morts rapides, touchantes ou même totalement ridicules, hélas c'est ici le principe même des Hunger Games.  
Faire uniquement des morts héroïques ne serait pas réaliste et parfois on se souvient plus des fins surprenantes ou même ridicules.  
Enfin souvenez-vous que le gagnant n'est pas forcément le seul tribut dont on se rappelle. Je citerais pour exemple Cato et Clove.  
Vous m'avez donné des personnages, maintenant laissez-moi vous surprendre. :)


	42. Le début de la fin

_Alloooooooooooo ~ !  
_

_Alors... mmh... Plus que deux chapitres, hein... On y est presque... Faut m'excuser, je suis émotive, là. Alors, euh, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop envie de me tuer d'ici la fin de ce chapitre. Je tiens à ma vie. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Je suis hyper stressée de ne pas faire une fin à la hauteur (sauf qu'il reste encore 2 chapitres, mais... close enough). J'espère ne pas vous décevoir...  
_

_Comme toujours, mais franchement je ne pourrai jamais le dire assez, merci de vos reviews, merci de me mettre dans vos favoris, merci de vos compliments et encouragements. Je vous aime tous, même les timides qui ne se manifestent pas. L'aventure est presque terminée, et je me suis rendue aussi loin grâce à vous mes lecteurs, alors... MERCI !  
_

_Kayla7 : Merci de ta review ! Parfois, moi aussi je regrette que ça finisse. Mais en même temps j'ai extrêmement hâte, ça fait un bout que je la traîne cette fic. Et puis, je suis de plus en plus excitée pour les Jeux du Capitole X) Sinon, les passages dans les familles des tributs morts... Je n'ai mis aucun des 8 derniers tributs exprès, mais ils auront leur hommage aussi, il ne faut pas s'en faire :) J'espère bien rendre le banquet mémorable... J'ai vraiment peur que ça soit pas le cas =.= Sinon, ton parachute a été envoyé :)  
_

_Enjoy ! ~~  
_

* * *

**L'arène**

_Le début de la fin  
_

* * *

_Jour 13_

**_Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1_**

C'est bientôt terminé. Je me répète cette phrase, encore et encore, jusqu'à en être si fatigué qu'elle me donne la nausée. Je traverse la forêt d'un pas sûr. Impatient, excité, effrayé. Bientôt. Bientôt terminé.

Au point où j'en suis, que je survivre ou non m'importe peu. Je veux simplement que ça prenne fin. Plus jamais je ne veux sentir l'adrénaline qui envahit mon système alors que ma vie est en danger. Plus jamais je ne veux connaître la douleur d'une arme tranchante qui se plante dans mon corps. Plus jamais… Plus jamais je ne veux connaître l'horreur d'une amie mourant devant mes yeux.

Je ne remarque même plus l'arène et toutes ses manigances pour me faire peur. Tout ce que je vois c'est la corne d'abondance et mon but ultime; mettre fin à ces Jeux.

Je suis heureux que les Juges nous aient empoisonnés. Ainsi, je peux être certain que tous les autres tributs seront là. Je peux être certain que les Jeux s'arrêteront avec ce combat final. Plus d'états d'âme, plus d'hésitation. J'ignore qui sont les tributs restants, si ce n'est du gamin qui a tué Laurel. Lui… Lui est ma cible première. Mais les autres aussi, je n'aurai aucun problème à les tuer. Je vais gagner. Et si je ne gagne pas, du moins je mourrai en combattant, comme je l'ai toujours souhaité.

Je finis d'aiguiser la hache avec des gestes méthodiques, concentré sur cette tâche comme je l'ai rarement été. Elle était légèrement rouillée et édentée. Mais maintenant elle est parfaite, prête à remplir sa mission. Les haches n'ont pas été créées pour tuer des gens, mais depuis les Hunger Games, je me demande combien de tributs sont morts par leur faute ?

Je rattache la hache dans mon dos et passe à l'épée. Elle est en meilleur état, mais faire ceci me prépare au combat. Et puis, pour être au mieux de ma forme, j'ai besoin de faire confiance à mes armes. La pierre contre la lame fait quelques étincelles, mais je cligne à peine des yeux. J'ai passé des heures à m'occuper de toutes les armes avec Brynn. Il a une collection impressionnante, et il dit toujours que respecter et connaître son arme est la base même pour apprendre à combattre.

Tout peut servir d'arme, mais plus tu connais la tienne, mieux tu peux t'en servir.

Une fois que j'ai enfin terminé, je ramasse mes maigres affaires et me mets en marche, caressant distraitement mon poing américain avec satisfaction. J'ai déjà fait la bonne moitié du chemin et c'est maintenant le milieu de la nuit. L'aube devrait être dans quelques heures à peine. Le temps semble interminable, et pourtant il me glisse entre les doigts et disparaît en un éclair.

Étrangement, plus j'avance, plus les souvenirs de ma vie dans le district s'immiscent dans mes pensées. Je pensais que ce phénomène arrive quand on meurt, mais il semblerait qu'une mort possiblement imminente a aussi cet effet.

Par exemple, la première fois que je suis allé à l'école, avec un groupe d'orphelins. Nous n'étions que cinq, à l'époque, et ils étaient tous plus vieux que moi. Aucun ne me portait attention, et certainement aucun ne m'a protégé lorsque que les gamins ricanaient à mon passage, me pointant du doigt. « Son père est en prison et sa mère l'a abandonné ! », « Ça veut dire que c'est un mauvais garçon, non ? C'est ça que ma mère a dit. », « L'orpheliiiiiiiin, l'orpheliiiiiiiiin ! », « Hey le pouilleux ! Personne t'aime ! ».

Au début je pleurais, je baissais la tête, je me couvrais le visage des coups et je restais obstinément muet. Au début, j'étais faible. Les enfants aimaient me faire des tours. Des farces loin d'être drôles. Un jour, l'une de ces farces a terminé avec un crayon planté dans mon bras. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à être violent.

Ça n'a pas été long pour que tous les jeunes m'évitent comme la peste. Je cassais les os, je faisais saigner. J'étais sans pitié, j'étais fou. Enragé, irritable. J'en voulais au monde entier.

Jusqu'à Brynn.

Comme toujours, mes pensées reviennent à Brynn. Parce qu'il est l'entièreté de mon monde. Il est ma famille, mes amis, mon mentor. Parce qu'il m'a sauvé, m'a soutenu dans mon rêve. M'a rendu fort.

Alors je vais lui prouver. Je vais lui prouver qu'il a ramassé le bon garçon, qu'il a réussi son travail. Qu'il a eu raison de me choisir. Que j'ai vraiment le potentiel. Je vais lui montrer à lui, et à tous les autres.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des Jeux, je retrouve ma raison d'être dans les Jeux. Au milieu des combats, de la rencontre avec Laurel, de l'horreur de l'arène, des blessures, de la tristesse, de la nostalgie… J'ai l'impression que je l'avais perdu. Que _je_ m'étais perdu. Mais avec l'annonce des Juges, le banquet…

Oui, c'est enfin revenu. Je me souviens, et comment ai-je pu l'oublier une seule seconde ? Je suis là pour gagner. J'ai choisi de participer à ces Jeux pour une raison, une vraie, réelle, tangible raison.

Plus d'hésitation. Plus jamais.

* * *

Devant moi se dresse la colline aux pierres tombales blanches qui scintillent sous la lueur du levé du soleil. Je suis enfin arrivé. L'excitation me parcourt le corps comme un frisson, un peu inconfortable, mais si énergisant.

Je reste immobile quelques minutes, m'assurant qu'aucun tribut n'est dans les parages. Certains sont peut-être déjà arrivés, ou d'autres viennent de la direction opposée, donc je dois me faire discret. Quoique si je peux en éliminer un ou deux avant le banquet, ça ne serait pas si mal non plus. Sinon ça va être une répétition du bain de sang.

J'espère simplement que c'est moi qui aurai la satisfaction de tuer le gamin au cache-œil. Lui, il est à moi.

Je commence la montée lentement, les sens aux aguets. Mais alors que je suis presque en haut, je sens une pression contre mon pied. Baissant les yeux, je me rends compte que j'ai appuyé sur une corde… mais il est trop tard. Je sens un pincement au mollet, puis une vraie douleur. Une flèche vient de s'enfoncer dans ma jambe.

Je recule avec un juron, cherchant le piège des yeux. À un mètre à peine de distance, caché sous des feuilles ingénieusement placée, se trouve un arc relié à une corde, à quelques centimètres du sol. La flèche devait être tendue, et en faisant une pression sur le fil, le mécanisme s'enclenche pour envoyer celle-ci sur l'imbécile qui se fait prendre.

À voix basse, je jure un peu plus et pars m'asseoir derrière une pierre tombale qui devrait me garder caché des autres tributs s'ils ne font que passer. J'inspecte la plaie avec une grimace. Ce n'est rien de grave, mais ça ne m'avantage certainement pas pour le combat qui se prépare.

Je sors les bandages et le désinfectant, m'occupant de la blessure autant que possible pour qu'elle ne me handicape pas trop. Je casse le bout de la flèche, puis l'arrache de mon mollet avec un grognement. Ensuite, je me dépêche de bloquer l'écoulement du sang, appliquant le désinfectant et entourant la plaie avec les bandages aussi serrés que possible, sans toutefois bloquer la circulation sanguine.

Je me relève, testant ma jambe. Je vais boiter, mais je ne peux pas y changer grand-chose. Au moins je peux me déplacer à peu près correctement. Je ne serai probablement pas le seul blessé, rendu à ce stade dans les Jeux. Et je peux encore me battre.

Je me remets en marche, cette fois prenant bien soin de ne pas rencontrer d'autres pièges. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? J'ai pourtant été entraîné pour ce genre de situation, je connais la plupart des pièges que d'autres pourraient utiliser… Je me demande quel tribut a choisi cette stratégie ? Ce n'est pas idiot. Affaiblir les autres avant le combat. Ce n'est pas le genre de technique que j'aime utiliser, mais chacun ses forces, je peux respecter cela.

Je ne vois personne pour le moment, mais les autres pourraient être cachés dans les arbres où derrière ceux-ci, c'est difficile à dire. Malgré tout, je ne sens la présence de personne. Mais quelqu'un a bien posé ces pièges, donc je ne suis pas seul. Je m'avance lentement jusqu'à la limite des arbres, là où il y a soudainement le trou de la corne d'abondance. Comme une tombe géante. Et c'est alors que je vois le parachute qui tombe lentement du ciel.

Aussitôt, les autres tributs apparaissent. Eta est à ma gauche, elle ne semble pas encore m'avoir vu. Elle est déjà en train de descendre les lianes. Et complètement de l'autre côté se trouve le gamin et son alliée, eux presque rendus au bas des lianes.

J'accélère le pas pour les rejoindre. Pas question qu'ils aient l'antidote avant moi.

Celui-ci se pose paresseusement au-dessus de la corne, un trophée n'attendant qu'à être réclamé. Il semble dire : _Bienvenue au banquet_.

* * *

**_Alto Naysmith, 16 ans, District 12_**

Je jette les dernières armes dans le passage souterrain que la fillette avait utilisé, Dixie. Malheureusement il est trop petit pour que je puisse moi-même m'y glisser, mais ainsi les armes qui traînaient dans la corne d'abondance ne seront pas à portée de main des autres tributs. J'ai gardé pour moi-même une arbalète avec laquelle je m'entraîne depuis deux jours, ainsi que des couteaux. Les armes plus imposantes me sont inutiles, puisque je ne sais pas comment m'en servir.

Je lève les yeux, observant la lune qui brille haut dans le ciel. Plus que quelques heures et tout prendra fin. Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais faire pour m'en sortir, mais j'ai du moins mis en place le plus possible avant le banquet.

Après le coup des zombies où nous nous sommes retrouvés à être seulement cinq tributs, j'ai su quel serait le prochain mouvement des Juges; le banquet. Et le seul endroit dans cette arène où tous les tributs pourront se rendre sans se perdre est bien la corne d'abondance, le point le plus facile à repérer en grimpant aux arbres.

Depuis deux jours, je prépare l'endroit pour l'arrivée des autres. J'ai mis des pièges un peu partout en utilisant le stock de la corne d'abondance. Je doute qu'ils fassent beaucoup de dommage, deux des tributs étant des carrières qui s'y connaissent. Et puis, ma connaissance en piège est limitée, j'en sais un peu simplement parce que je suis un amateur de lectures portant un peu sur tout.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu en mettre beaucoup, car la végétation n'est pas très fournie sur cette colline. J'ai essayé d'en mettre dans la forêt aussi, mais avec un énorme périmètre, c'est impossible d'être certains que les autres vont tomber dessus. Malgré tout, si j'arrive à en blesser un grâce à cela il sera affaibli pour le combat final.

Le reste… Et bien il faudra que je les étudie tous de ma cachette, afin de voir ce que je pourrais utiliser qui les convaincra soit de ne pas me tuer, ou qu'ils ne me portent tout simplement pas attention. Je sais qu'Eta veut tuer le trio, qui consiste maintenant seulement de Wren et Silver. Elle ne me portera pas grande attention. Tout comme les deux alliés, ils seront concentrés sur les carrières. Wade… Il est bien le seul qui semble immuable. Mais j'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé dans l'arène, et peut-être y aura-t-il quelque chose d'exploitable après ses treize jours ici.

J'ai simplement besoin de les concentrer les uns sur les autres afin qu'ils ne me portent aucune attention. Et alors je m'emparerai de l'antidote. Il y a beaucoup de risques à ce plan, mais à part Silver, je suis le seul à ne pas savoir me battre. Les manipuler est ma seule chance. Heureusement, ça ne m'a pas failli jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait.

Je fais un dernier tour pour vérifier que tous mes pièges sont bien fonctionnels. Les autres tributs ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester à découvert bien longtemps. Il règne un silence de mort dans l'arène, comme toujours. Mais pour la première fois, ce silence me dérange. Bien malgré moi, je suis tendu. Dans quelques heures, je pourrais être mort.

Sauf que ça ne sera pas le cas.

Peu importe la réputation que je me fais dans l'arène comme manipulateur, comme « méchant » sans scrupule… Tant que je rentre en vie. L'opinion des gens ne m'a jamais préoccupé, et ça ne va certainement pas commencer maintenant.

Pourtant… Je suis curieux de ce que pensent mes parents. Ils me savent intelligents, ce n'est rien de nouveau. Mais me croyaient-ils capable de tuer ? De déceler la plus infime des faiblesses chez l'autre pour l'exploiter à mon avantage ? Pensaient-ils que je mourrai au bain de sang, ou avaient-ils confiance en moi ?

Mon père n'a jamais été un bon observateur, contrairement à moi. Il était heureux que je ramène du pain sur la table et ne demandait jamais d'où venait cette nourriture, ces couvertures, des cahiers scolaires. Il ne questionne rien, vivant au jour le jour. Il est un homme heureux, simple. À se demander s'il est vraiment mon père.

Mais ma mère… Elle savait, pour la prostitution. Elle avait ce regard parfois, quand je rentrais. Comme si elle me demandait silencieusement : L'as-tu fait cette nuit encore ? Elle n'avait pas de reproche à me faire, mais elle ne me remerciait pas non plus. Elle n'aimait pas que je me prostitue. Elle m'en voulait car elle s'en voulait à elle-même que je sois forcé à cela. Ce qu'elle n'a jamais compris, c'est que je n'étais pas forcé.

J'aurais pu trouver bien d'autres moyens de faire de l'argent. Je pouvais faire du chantage à presque tous les habitants de notre district. Parfois je me demande aussi, pourquoi j'ai choisi la prostitution. C'est loin d'être plaisant, c'est même dégradant. J'aurais pu faire autrement… Peut-être… Peut-être que je cherchais une bonne raison pour excuser mes actes. Si j'ai dû me prostituer afin de nourrir ma famille, alors j'ai certainement le droit de manipuler les gens sans scrupule, de poser des actes horribles. Parce que j'ai un passé horrible. Secret, oui, mais horrible tout de même. Et si tout le monde venait à l'apprendre, ils m'excuseraient certainement ma méchanceté.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas à propos des autres, mais à propos de moi-même ? Parce que j'étais incapable de vivre avec moi-même, avec mon intelligence et ce que j'en faisais. Me prostituer était ma façon de me supporter moi-même.

Un petit rire m'échappe et je ferme les yeux, appuyé contre le mur de lianes. Qui aurait cru que je m'analyserais intérieurement la nuit avant la finale ? La peur de la mort est certainement puissante.

* * *

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon trou alors que les faibles rayons d'un soleil levant éclairent la corne. J'ai réussi à agrandir l'entrée du passage de Dixie assez pour m'y coincer, invisible aux yeux de tous. Je me demande si le Capitole a placé une caméra là où je me trouve, où si réellement personne ne peut me voir.

Les armes aux mains, j'attends patiemment que tout commence. J'ignore si je vais me servir de celles-ci, mais j'établirai ma stratégie finale lorsqu'ils seront tous présents.

Ils ne se font pas tarder. Dès que le minuscule parachute argenté se dépose sur la corne, ils se glissent tous le long des lianes pour atterrir de pieds fermes dans cet immense trou. Silver et Wren se tiennent devant moi, si près que je pourrais les toucher. Ils ont des couteaux attachés au corps, et Silver traîne une faux mais elle ne semble pas savoir quoi en faire exactement. À l'opposé se tient Eta, une épée dans la main gauche et une lance dans la droite. Wade arrive à sa droite quelques secondes plus tard, lui aussi portant deux armes et boitant légèrement.

Dès qu'Eta et Wade aperçoivent Wren, ils font un mouvement vers lui, avant de se jeter des regards suspicieux. Intéressant. Wren s'avance vers eux lui aussi, il lance alternativement des regards à ses adversaires et à l'antidote, faisant signe à son alliée de rester à l'arrière. Il compte probablement occuper les deux autres pendant qu'elle va s'emparer de l'antidote. Il doit vraiment lui faire confiance, s'il pense qu'elle ne va pas simplement le boire sans l'attendre. Ou peut-être est-ce son plan, de se sacrifier pour elle. Mais de ce que j'ai vu de lui, ça ne semble pas être son genre. Il voulait rentrer pour tuer son père, et je n'avais pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit puisse le faire changer d'avis.

Ils se regardent tous sans rien faire, ne sachant qui attaquer en premier. Mais je peux voir que Wade et Eta n'ont vraiment d'yeux que pour Wren.

Mon plan est maintenant prêt. Je sais quoi faire.

* * *

**_Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4_**

C'est un doux baiser qui me réveille. J'ai le soleil dans les yeux, et par la fenêtre entrouverte, l'odeur salée si particulière de l'océan m'enveloppe dans une bouffée emplie de nostalgie. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

– Bon matin princesse, me murmure une voix douce si familière.

– Lyall ! m'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond, le regardant avec surprise.

Il ricane de façon à peine masquée, me faisant un clin d'œil.

– Pourquoi es-tu si surprise de me voir ?

Je penche la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi donc suis-je si surprise déjà ?

– On va manger bientôt. Tu te rappelles que Lateefah nous rend visite aujourd'hui, j'espère ?

– Lateefah ?

Je ne peux cacher la note d'excitation qui se glisse dans ma voix. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas vu ma petite sœur depuis une éternité.

– Elle a essayé de convaincre ton père de venir, mais…

– Et ma mère ?

Lyall me regarde avec surprise, comme si ma question était plus qu'étrange.

– Mais… tu n'as pas parlé à ta mère depuis que tu es revenue des Jeux…

– Les Jeux ?

– Est-ce que ça va ce matin ? demande-t-il en posant une main sur mon front. Tu es encore dans les vapes on dirait. Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut pour te réveiller, continue-t-il avec un air coquin.

Il glisse une main sous la couverture, me caressant la cuisse, et s'empare de mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Ce contact intime me semble si familier et pourtant… C'est comme si je le vivais pour la première fois. Confuse, je me laisse emportée dans l'excitation, ignorant les questionnements qui me tiraillent. J'ai toujours rêvé de tels moments avec Lyall, après tout. Distraitement, je vois la bague de mariage scintiller à mon doigt.

Nous nous rendons dans la cuisine une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Confortablement habillée de ma robe de chambre, j'observe la plage par la fenêtre pendant que Lyall s'agite au dessus du poêle. Je crois avoir vécu cette scène des millions de fois, tous les jours depuis mon retour des Jeux, mais c'est la première fois que je me rends vraiment compte de ce que j'ai. Peut-être ?

J'ai soudain la nausée et Lyall se précipite à mes côtés, relevant mes cheveux.

– Ça va ? Je croyais que les nausées matinales étaient terminées…

– Moi aussi, murmurai-je, me rappelant que je suis enceinte.

Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Tout me semble si étrange. C'est bien ma vie, mais j'ai l'impression de l'observer d'un point de vu extérieur. Je force un sourire en direction de mon mari – mon mari, ou mon ami d'enfance ? – afin de le rassurer.

– Tu te sens capable de manger ? me demande-t-il en me caressant le dos.

– Je n'ai jamais eu aussi faim, répliquai-je alors que mon ventre gargouille bruyamment.

– Tu dis ça tous les jours, rigole-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Assieds-toi, je te prépare ça vite.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre dans un claquement et une petite blonde souriante fait son apparition, me sautant dans les bras et collant deux baisers sur mes joues.

– Eta ! Comment va le bébé ?

– Lateefah, dis-je avec un petit rire. Il va plus que bien.

– Moi aussi je veux être enceinte ! s'exclame-t-elle avec jalousie.

– Il faudrait déjà que tu trouves un mari.

– Pas tout le monde peut se trouver un gars parfait comme Lyall, rétorque ma petite sœur en me tirant la langue.

– C'est vrai que je suis parfait, hein ? dit mon mari en ébouriffant les cheveux de Latee comme salue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la table est pleine de mes mets favoris et j'engloutis assiette après assiette avec appétit sous les regards amusés des deux êtres les plus importants de ma vie. Nous discutons de tout et de rien. C'est si naturel, si normal… Si heureux. Ai-je déjà été heureuse ainsi ? Toute mon enfance et adolescence était centrée sur les Hunger Games. Suivre les ordres de ma mère, protéger Lateefah. Ne jamais montrer mes faiblesses. Et puis aimer Lyall éperdument alors qu'il ne me regarde que comme son amie d'enfance. Comme une sœur.

Mais maintenant… Ma mère ne peut plus rien me dire. Je suis mariée à Lyall, nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble. Et Lateefah… Lateefah est libre des Hunger Games. Tous mes souhaits se sont réalisés.

Mais tout cela… me semble si… faux.

Mon entourage s'effondre alors en milles morceaux devant mes yeux écarquillés d'horreur. La plage, la mer, le ciel bleu, la maison, les plats sur la table… Lyall. Latee. Il ne reste qu'un immense gouffre noir, froid et terrifiant. Je tente de courir, de fuir, mais rien n'y fait. Je suis prisonnière de cet endroit, seule, abandonnée à moi-même. Du sang coule le long de mes cuisses et une douleur insupportable me tiraille le bas ventre. J'ai perdu mon enfant.

J'ai tout perdu.

Mes joues sont mouillées quand j'ouvre les yeux dans l'arène. Je n'ai pas gagné les Hunger Games, je ne me suis pas mariée, je n'ai pas protégé Lateefah. Je suis encore prise ici.

Cette vie future semblait si réelle, si… belle. Peut-être pas parfaite, rien n'est pas parfait. Mais je souhaite ce futur. Je souhaite être heureuse ainsi, un jour. Et pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'avoir ? J'y ai droit, moi aussi !

Je me lève avec rage, renversant ma lance. C'est un cadeau des sponsors que j'ai reçu hier, tout comme une ratatouille accompagnée de riz – un plat que ma mère me faisait souvent quand j'étais petite, Lyall a dû s'en rappeler – que j'ai engloutis en un temps record, la savourant du début à la fin.

Je fais les cent pas autour de mes affaires, la respiration saccadée. Hier je me sentais en paix, je me sentais prête. Je venais de recevoir deux parachutes me témoignant le support des sponsors – ou peut-être que Lyall a fait jouer son charme – et je me sentais invincible. Mais tout cela est perdu maintenant.

J'ai peur.

Je déteste l'avouer, mais je suis morte de peur. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour gagner, mais il y aura Wade, et Alto qui a réussi à me manipuler une fois. Je sais bien qu'il m'a manipulée, mais ce qu'il disait semblait faire tant de sens… Cette fois… Cette fois je ne me laisserai pas berner.

Les larmes se mettent à couler de plus belle et je suis parcourue de frisson. Je croise les bras, grelottante. J'ai les dents qui claquent et pourtant je suis brûlante. Je renifle, tente d'arrêter la fontaine de mes yeux. Rien n'y fait.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle et me mettre en marche. La peur a été remplacée par la rage, comme à l'habitude. Rage contre ma mère, contre le Capitole et contre les autres tributs. Surtout le gamin qui a aidé à tuer Mizar et Alto, qui m'a manipulée comme si j'étais une complète idiote. Et je l'étais, vraiment.

C'est dans cet état d'âme que j'arrive à la corne d'abondance. Cachée entre deux arbres, j'observe mes alentours. Quand le parachute descend lentement au dessus de la corne, je passe immédiatement à l'action. Ça ne sert à rien de faire une stratégie ou d'être paranoïaque, je vais affronter tout ce qui me sera présenté et je sortirai vainqueur.

À l'autre bout, le gamin touche le sol avant moi, suivi de près par son alliée. Je plisse les yeux avec rages et empoigne fermement mes deux armes. Il va payer pour le meurtre de Mizar.

Ils vont tous payer pour être dans mon chemin.

* * *

**_Silver Ivory, 17 ans, District 9_**

– Tu es sûr que tu ne la veux pas ?

Wren me lance un regard exaspéré. Je sais que j'ai déjà posé cette question des tonnes de fois, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de remplir le silence. Habituellement c'est Wren qui discute jusqu'à ce que j'ai envie de le frapper, mais depuis hier il est complètement silencieux. Concentré. Ça me fait un peu peur. C'est lui qui est sensé détendre l'atmosphère, pas l'empirer.

– Oui Silver, je suis sûr. J'ai aucune idée de comment me battre avec.

– Mais c'est pareil pour moi !

– C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'on devrait la laisser derrière.

– Mais elle pourrait nous servir !

– Alors c'est toi qui la garde ! s'exclame-t-il, arrivant à la même conclusion que toutes les autres fois.

Je me renfrogne, empoignant la faux jusqu'à rendre mes jointures blanches. Je sais qu'il a raison, bien sûr que je le sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que laisser la faux équivaut à abandonner Fir. C'est idiot, mais… Je n'y peux rien.

On continue de marcher en silence ainsi pendant longtemps. Suite à l'annonce, Wren n'a rien dit. Absolument rien. Il a ramassé nos affaires, a touché la pierre tombale de Fir du bout des doigts, puis s'est mis en marche. Il a cette expression sur le visage… La détermination. Je l'envie, parfois. Il semble toujours savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

– Wren…

– Quoi ?

– Est-ce qu'on va en parler éventuellement ?

– De quoi ?

– De l'antidote. Seulement l'un de nous deux peut le prendre. Comment… Tu as une stratégie ? Est-ce qu'on se sépare rendus à la corne ?

Il me lance un regard surpris, s'immobilisant.

– Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

– Non ! Enfin… Je sais pas, ok ! Tu me parles à peine depuis hier, et tu as cet air, comme si tu te prépares à tuer, ou… ou…

– À te trahir, continue-t-il pour moi.

Je hoche faiblement la tête, les lèvres fermement closes.

– Non, je ne me prépare pas à te trahir, dit-il avec un soupir. Écoute, c'est simple. On tue les autres tributs, et ensuite on se bat l'un contre l'autre pour celui qui aura l'antidote.

– C'est simple ? rétorquai-je dans un couinement ébahi.

– Option numéro un, on se bat avant d'arriver au banquet. Mais alors, le survivant sera désavantagé car ce sont probablement des carrières qui sont encore en vie, et ils sont possiblement alliés. Genre le grand du Un. Option numéro deux, on reste alliés aussi longtemps que possible. Et ça demande de tuer tous les autres.

– Et comment tu comptes tous les tuer ?

– J'y pense depuis hier et… Tu sais, je crois que je devrais les distraire pendant que tu vas voler l'antidote. Je peux probablement tenir seul contre eux quelques minutes. Et dès que tu as l'antidote tu viens m'aider.

– C'est hyper risqué comme plan, grommelai-je en envoyant valser un petit caillou du pied.

– Tu en as un meilleur ? C'est le banquet je te rappelle, il n'y a pas trois millions de choix.

– Je sais… Non, tu as raison, c'est le meilleur plan qu'on puisse avoir. Mais…

– Quoi ?

– Me fais-tu vraiment confiance ? Je pourrais boire l'antidote et m'enfuir…

– Je n'aurai qu'à te tuer, alors, répond-il platement, comme si c'était la plus grande évidence qui soit.

Je reste silencieuse. Il a raison, bien sûr. Mais l'idée de me tuer ne semble pas le déranger plus que cela. Est-ce que moi, je pourrais le tuer ? Est-ce que je devrais ? Là, maintenant, mettre fin à cette amitié, à cette confiance qui règne entre nous. Le tuer pour être sûre qu'il ne me trahira pas, et le tuer pour être sûre que je ne me trahirai pas moi-même, que je ne ferai pas passer sa vie avant la mienne.

Ce serait si facile. Il est là, devant moi. Il ne me porte aucune attention. Ce serait si facile…

Mais je ne peux pas. Pas lui, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu. Je soupire et lui emboîte le pas alors qu'il se remet en marche. Je me demande si ça veut dire que je suis forte, ou faible ? Je sais simplement que je tiens à Wren, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le saura jamais. Quand il ne restera que nous deux… Je ne suis même pas sûre que je pourrai le tuer. Mais il le faudra.

Quel drôle de garçon il est, Wren. Il a l'étrange pouvoir d'attirer l'attention des gens, et de la garder pour toujours. Fir aussi, il était près à tout pour lui. Jusqu'à se tuer lui-même, si ça veut dire que Wren gagnait. Jusqu'à me tuer, moi. Et plus le temps passe, plus je me demande si je ne serais pas prête à faire la même chose. Comme si… Comme si Wren mérite plus de vivre, comme s'il est important, beaucoup plus important que tous les autres. Mais c'est idiot, il n'est qu'un gamin de quatorze immature et enragé.

C'est idiot, mais…

Je secoue la tête et Wren me lance un regard de biais avec curiosité. Je force un sourire sur mes lèvres. J'ai une étrange impression de vide à l'intérieur de moi. Fermant les yeux, je prends de grandes inspirations. C'est comme si… comme si j'étais en train de me perdre, de m'évanouir, tout en étant là plus que jamais.

Je ne comprends pas trop moi-même.

* * *

Les parachutes nous tombent dessus alors que nous prenons une petite pause. C'est le milieu de la nuit et nous devrions arriver d'ici quelques heures. Les deux sont pour Wren. Le premier est une armure dans un mélange de plastique et de métal qui protège le torse et le dos de Wren. Il la revêt immédiatement avec un sourire épanoui. Je l'envie un peu, mais c'est vrai que dans notre plan c'est lui qui est le plus à risque, donc ça fait du sens qu'il soit le plus protégé.

Le deuxième parachute est de la nourriture, et nous sautons dessus avec une énorme satisfaction. Il y a deux petits pains de notre district, et Wren prend cet air nostalgique qui se reflète probablement sur mon propre visage. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison. Je ne sais même plus si je suis en colère contre mon père. Je veux simplement… Le revoir, et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras… Qu'il me murmure que tout va bien, que c'est fini. Et après… après je pourrai me mettre en colère, et lui demander des explications.

Autre que les pains, il y a un plat chaud que je savoure comme si ça faisait des décennies que je n'avais rien mangé. Du riz, un genre de sauce aigre-douce – je distingue du miel –, de la viande de lapin et des raisins secs. C'est délicieux. Wren et moi le partageons également, mangeant dans un silence confortable.

Puis nous nous remettons en marche, discutant de temps à autres. Mais nous sommes surtout perdus dans nos pensées. Parce que bientôt, tout sera terminé.

* * *

Dès qu'on voit l'antidote tombant du ciel, Wren entreprend la descente des lianes et je l'imite après quelques secondes. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. À l'autre bout, je vois la fille blonde, celle contre qui je m'étais battue. Et à sa droite le type du Un dont Wren a tué l'alliée. Deux tributs qui ont une bonne raison de nous détester, génial. Le cinquième tribut – je me demande vraiment qui c'est – ne semble pas encore être là.

Wren s'avance après un petit sourire encourageant dans ma direction après avoir laissé tombé son sac d'affaires à côté de moi. Son sourire semble être autant un « à plus tard » qu'un « au revoir ». Je réaffirme ma prise sur la faux, ayant l'impression d'avoir le soutien de Fir. Le cœur battant, je les regarde tous s'approcher en se lançant des regards en chiens de faïence. Je mesure la distance à parcourir pour aller vers la corne et tente de me convaincre d'être patiente. Je dois trouver le moment parfait pour passer à l'action.

Mes réflexions sont coupées à court quand deux mains s'emparent de ma tête et me cassent le cou d'un mouvement sec.

* * *

**_Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9_**

Une terrifiante sensation me parcourt le corps quand j'entends le canon et je n'ose presque pas tourner la tête. Je sais… Même sans avoir rien vu encore, je sais qu'elle est morte. Les deux carrières devant moi écarquillent les yeux et brandissent leurs armes de plus belle. Lentement, rassemblant tout mon courage, je regarde derrière moi.

C'est le mouvement le plus difficile que j'ai jamais fait.

Elle est étendue sur le sol, comme si elle était simplement endormie, aux pieds d'un garçon… Il s'était allié aux carrières, si je me souviens bien. Il lève lentement les bras avec un air innocent, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher son sourire en coin. Le sang me tambourine aux tempes et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour essayer de garder mon calme.

Silver est _morte_.

– Je ne suis pas armé, dit le garçon en direction des carrières derrière moi. Et pas dangereux.

Je fais un pas vers lui avec rage. Pas dangereux ? _Pas dangereux ?!_ Il vient de tuer Silver ! Il recule d'un pas en me lançant un regard hésitant, mais j'entends un cliquetis derrière moi et me pousse vers la gauche afin de garder autant les carrières que lui en vue.

– Eta, salue le garçon en faisant un signe de tête à la blonde.

– Alto, siffle-t-elle avec colère.

– Alors, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, continue-t-il.

– Évidemment, rétorque Eta en lui lançant un regard pointu.

– Toi, Eta, tu détestes Wren parce qu'il a tué Mizar, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en me pointant.

– Crois-moi, je te déteste tout autant. Tu m'as manipulée !

– Mais moi je ne suis pas un danger en ce moment, rétorque-t-il en nous montrant ses poches vides et en se tâtonnant. Je n'ai pas d'armes et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne sais absolument pas me battre.

– Ça reste à prouver !

– Non, c'est une vérité. Je ne suis pas un danger imminent pour vous. Lui par contre, dit-il en me pointant, il sait bien se défendre. N'est-ce pas, Wren ? continue-t-il avec un sourire mielleux.

Je reste silencieux. J'ai envie de l'étrangler, de l'étriper, de répandre son sang jusqu'à ce que le sol soit rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable, jusqu'à ce que personne ne soit capable de regarder son corps sans vomir.

– Et toi Wade, dit-il en se tournant vers le type du Un. Toi tu détestes profondément notre ami Wren ici, bien que j'ignore pourquoi.

– Il a tué Laurel, répond Wade d'une voix grave.

– Mais vous deux, continue Alto en pointant les deux carrières. Vous n'avez rien l'un contre l'autre.

– Tu veux en venir où, à la fin !? s'exclame Eta avec colère.

– J'aimerais proposer que Wade et toi vous alliez pour tuer le petit Wren, puisque vous le voulez tant mort. Une petite trêve le temps d'éliminer l'ennemi premier, explique Alto en haussant les épaules.

– Une alliance entre nous deux ? demande Wade en levant un sourcil.

Je serre les poings avec inquiétude. Il est en train de signer mon arrêt de mort ! Deux carrières qui s'allient pour me tuer, c'est vraiment mal parti. Et je ne peux rien dire, car je risque simplement d'empirer ma situation.

– Exactement. Une alliance le temps de tuer Wren.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? réclame Eta avec un regard suspicieux.

– J'y gagne que vous me tuez plus tard, bien sûr, répond Alto avec un sourire innocent.

Les deux carrières échangent un long coup d'œil, évaluant si la proposition semble faire du sens.

– Pourquoi pas après tout, dit Eta finalement, haussant les épaules. Je veux que le gamin crève, et ça fera un ennemi en moins.

– Même chose pour moi, acquiesce Wade en hochant la tête.

– Alors on s'allie ?

– Juste le temps de le tuer.

– Parfait ! s'exclame Alto en claquant des mains. Je vous laisse à votre combat et je m'assois bien sagement en arrière alors, hein ?

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'envisager quelles tortures seraient les mieux, car les deux carrières courent déjà dans ma direction, armes dégainées et sourires carnassiers.

Eta expédie sa lance dans ma direction avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, mais celle-ci est bloquée par ma veste protectrice que j'ai décidé de porter sous mes vêtements, s'écrasant au sol à la place. Les deux me regardent avec surprise et je recule précipitamment, le dos aux lianes. Me faire prendre en étaux serait vraiment la pire situation.

Ils continuent de se diriger vers moi et je lève le bras, lançant l'un de mes couteaux – je n'en ai plus que deux maintenant. Je visais le torse de Wade, mais à la place le manche entre en impact avec le nez de celui-ci dans un craquement écœurant. Il s'arrête, se tenant le nez avec un juron et ses yeux émettent des éclairs meurtriers.

Eta continue sa course, ramassant sa lance au passage. J'agrippe une liane d'une main, aussi haut que je le peux. Et dès qu'elle est sur moi, je donne un puissant coup de pied pour me balancer sur la droite, évitant son attaque.

– Viens-là sale gosse ! me crie-t-elle avec colère.

Elle envoie son épée sur moi que je bloque avec mon poing américain tant bien que mal, et je tente de riposter avec un couteau, qu'elle réussit à me faire lâcher avec un mouvement de sa lance. Je grimace à mon poignet malmené, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus que ça que Wade est presque sur nous, bien que ralentit par sa jambe boiteuse. Il jette sa hache que j'évite de justesse en me baissant, et je recule encore de quelques pas vers l'arrière, me soutenant à l'aide des lianes.

Eta m'érafle le bras de sa lance et un glapissement de douleur m'échappe, alors que Wade tente de me rentrer l'épée dans la jambe, sachant que mon torse n'est pas accessible. Je me soulève à l'aide des lianes et bloque l'attaque suivante d'Eta. Je n'ai aucune occasion de riposter, ils enclenchent attaques après attaques et je ne peux m'appuyer que sur mes réflexes, et – il faut bien l'avouer – ma chance inouïe.

J'arrive à envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Eta et elle recule un peu avec un rictus enragé. Je me balance à nouveau à l'aide des lianes pour m'éloigner de Wade qui me charge avec détermination. Il réussit me couper sérieusement la cuisse et je lui envoie mon dernier couteau pour le repousser, qu'il évite de justesse.

Et c'est alors que j'entends le canon.

Nous nous immobilisons tous les deux, nous tournant vers Eta en premier. Elle a le bras levé avec un sourire satisfait. Suivant son regard, je vois Alto qui tombe lentement au sol, la face première, une lance dans le dos. L'antidote est à quelques centimètres à peine de sa main tendue.

– Comme si j'allais me laisser tromper une deuxième fois, s'exclame Eta avec un air hautain.

Les deux carrières se tournent à nouveau vers moi, comme si Alto ne venait pas de mourir à l'instant.

– À ton tour, maintenant, dit Eta avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

_Yiiiiiiiiip, ne me tuez pas s'il-vous-plaît ! Je sais, je vous laisse sur un suspense horrible. Mais hey, à quoi vous attendiez-vous de ma part ? ;) Alors, euh... vraiment... vraiment navrée pour ceux qui souhaitaient voir Alto ou Silver gagner. C'est ça, les Hunger Games. En espérant vous retrouver avec le prochain chapitre. Et une petite review n'est pas pour me rendre mécontente :)_

_Et... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de nommer les tributs encore vivants ? T.T  
_


	43. La conclusion

_Avant dernier chapitre... Kyaaaaah ~~ Ahem._

_Eh oui, enfin la conclusion (et c'est là que vous vous rendez compte de mon manque d'inspiration pour mettre des titres). Certains de vous m'en voudrons peut-être à mort pour mon choix de vainqueur, mais... Trop tard maintenant. J'espère malgré tout que vous ne serez pas déçus, que mon choix fera du sens, et... Que ça vous donnera envie de lire Châtiés: Les Jeux du Capitole, la prochaine aventure dans laquelle je m'embarque. :3  
_

_J'en profite aussi pour faire un petit message à ceux qui m'ont réservé des secteurs mais n'ont pas encore envoyé les fiches (tribut féminin du 9, mentor du 4, hôte du 9 et styliste du 8). Comme vous le savez, Survivre touche à sa fin. Cependant quand une fanfiction finie une autre commence (ou en tout cas on l'espère XD) et si vous voulez que vos personnages vivent au travers de celle-ci il faudrait que je reçoive les fiches d'ici une ou deux semaines maximum. Je suis consciente que certains n'ont pas eu le temps de se pencher sur les fiches pour diverses raisons personnelles (genre l'école), mais le besoin commence à devenir urgent. Aussi c'est dans le soucis de vous offrir une nouvelle histoire avec le moins d'attente possible que j'avais fixée une limite dans le temps de réservation à savoir un mois et demi. La date butoir se rapproche et si les fiches ne sont pas reçues je serai alors contrainte de créer les personnages sans vous attendre, sinon je ne peux pas commencer l'écriture.  
_

_Autre que cela, merci comme toujours de vos reviews. J'ignore comment exprimer ma gratitude correctement. J'essaierai de faire un discours digne de ce nom avec le dernier chapitre, parce que vous le méritez amplement !**  
**_

_Et merci aussi à la merveilleuse Ljay Odair qui m'aide à trouver des solutions aux problèmes qui me donnent envie de jeter mon ordinateur par la fenêtre, et qui m'encourage toujours tellement. X) (et qui calme mes crises de nerfs quand je suis convaincue que ce que j'ai écris est nul)  
_

_Kayla7 : Merci de ta review ! :D Oui, Eta a bien géré ce coups-ci. En même temps, elle aurait vraiment été conne de se faire avoir à nouveau par Alto. Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le banquet, ça m'a demandé beaucoup de réflexion XD. Merci des compliments, et en espérant que cette finale te plaira tout autant :3  
_

_Guest : Merci de ta review, personne anonyme ! (j'ai une vague idée de qui ça peut être, mais bon... =.=) Pour Alto... Bah d'un côté sa mort a été assez satisfaisante pour moi, de l'autre ce qu'il a fait dans l'arène, c'était juste pour survivre, il avait pas trois millions de choix, ne sachant pas se battre. Mais bon, il a été un peu idiot sur ce coup.  
_

_Nadjia : Merci de ta revieeeew :3 J'ai trouvé ton idée de la gourmette géniale (quoique je connaissais pas le mot avant XD, on en apprend tous les jours). Et du coup ça va bien être envoyé. Sinon, j'ai bien hâte d'apprendre quel est ton projet (et bien sûr que j'accepterais, ça me fait troooop plaisir d'inspirer d'autres à écrire). Je suis vraiment touchée *-* (tu peux demander à Ljay, ta review m'a faîte pleurée). C'est sûr qu'en écrivant ma fic, je souhaite toucher et marquer les gens (c'est moi ou ça sonnait vraiment SM ça ? o0), mais c'est quand même comme un rêve qui se réalise si j'y arrive vraiment. Je suis toujours étonnée de tous les compliments que je reçois, alors vraiment, merci de cette review hyper touchante. Moi ça me rappelle pourquoi j'écris :)  
_

_Selmo : Je te pardonne, et merci beaucoup de te manifester maintenant ! X) Merci des compliments même s'ils ne sont pas syntaxiquement très corrects :P Je retiens que tu ne veux pas voir Eta gagner, mais en effet il est un peu trop tard pour me faire changer d'avis sur le vainqueur XD. Merci aussi des encouragements. J'espère que ton portable ne te lâchera pas à nouveau XD.  
_

_Lisa : Je commençais à me demander où tu étais, XD. Merci de ta review ! :D Mmh, sans vouloir me vanter, moi aussi je suis plutôt fière de mon idée d'introduction des flashbacks XD. Ça m'est venu alors que j'étais presque endormie (c'est toujours là que je vienne mes meilleures idées, mdr). Bref, et pour l'empoisonnement, c'est autant moi que Ljay, donc il faut la féliciter aussi ^^. Pour la mort de Spens, disons qu'avec le pdv de Wade, c'était difficile de m'attarder dessus plus longtemps =/ J'imagine que j'aurais pu faire le pdv avec Spens, mais il aurait été trop court à ce moment là... bref. Eeeet... oui, je suis cruelle X) Je vois ça comme un compliment :P Merci des compliments :3 C'est toujours très apprécié.  
_

_Êtes-vous prêts ? C'est partiiiiiii !  
_

* * *

**LA CONCLUSION**

* * *

**_Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4_**

– À ton tour maintenant, dis-je en m'avançant vers le gamin.

Il écarquille les yeux, nous regardant Wade et moi en alternance, reculant d'un pas.

– Et merde, murmure-t-il en attrapant une liane à nouveau.

– Tu vas pas nous refaire le coup ! m'exclamai-je en me jetant vers lui, mais il a déjà fait un bond vers l'arrière.

J'envoie un coup d'épée dans sa direction qu'il évite de justesse, mais Wade réussit à l'égratigner au coude en le prenant de revers. S'ensuit deux ou trois minutes où il ne fait que nous éviter, attaque après attaque, l'expression paniquée. À côté de moi, je peux voir que Wade a de plus en plus de difficulté à se déplacer et mon sourire s'agrandit. Ça veut dire que le combat final entre lui et moi sera bien plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru.

Wren se laisse brusquement tomber au sol pour échapper à la hache de Wade et j'en profite pour pointer mon épée vers sa tempe, mais je ne fais que couper quelques cheveux au vol. Il se relève d'une roulade, et encore une fois je ne peux qu'admirer sa ténacité. Sans entraînement, il réussit à survivre à deux carrières pendant si longtemps. Il a du talent, je dois bien lui accorder. Et l'idée de se servir des lianes pour se déplacer plus rapidement est ingénieux. Mais ça ne pourra pas le garder en vie éternellement. Il a tué Mizar, et il va le payer.

Je prends mon élan, me servant moi aussi d'une liane pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il sursaute alors que je suis presque sur lui et tente de faire un pas de côté s'enfargeant sur quelque chose. Il s'écrase au sol vers l'arrière avec un glapissement et Wade en profite immédiatement pour lui envoyer un coup de son épée. Il le touche à l'épaule, une méchante coupure qui se met à saigner abondamment. Je projette ma lame vers son cou, mais il bloque de très peu avec son poing américain.

Appuyant ses pieds dans la terre, il recule brusquement et s'accroche à une autre liane pour se relever. Wade fait un pas vers lui et Wren se soulève des deux mains avec un effort évident, envoyant un puissant coup de pied à la jambe blessée de Wade. Ce dernier tombe vers l'arrière en grognant, se tenant la jambe. Il pose des yeux colériques sur le gamin, mais semble incapable de se relever correctement.

Je me tourne vers Wren, mais il s'est déjà éloigné à toute vitesse. Jurant, je me mets à courir vers lui. C'est alors que j'entends un drôle de bruit derrière moi. On dirait… un croassement ?

Un autre monstre des Juges ? Durant le combat final ?

Je regarde derrière moi avec inquiétude, l'épée brandie. Le bruit semble venir de la gauche… Je ne vois d'abord qu'un gros sac noir – celui de Wren il me semble –, mais c'est alors qu'un bec apparaît, puis une tête sans plume… Est-ce que c'est… ?

Une douleur me tiraille brusquement au niveau du corps et je baisse les yeux avec surprise. Une pointe de flèche dépasse de ma poitrine, rouge de mon sang. J'avance d'un pas avec hésitation, lance un coup d'œil derrière moi. Wren m'observe avec stupeur, les mains levées. Ses yeux se fixent sur un point derrière moi, puis il se colle à nouveau au mur de liane alors que Wade fonce vers lui avec un cri enragé.

Je tombe lentement au sol, mon cœur tambourinant dans mes tempes avec un vacarme d'enfer. Ma vision se noircit puis s'éclaircit en alternance et je rampe avec difficulté vers les lianes pour me mettre en position assise, essayant d'évaluer les dégâts. La flèche n'a pas pénétrée mon cœur, mais je sais que c'est une blessure mortelle. Je casse les deux bouts sortant de chaque côté avec une grimace, afin que la flèche me gêne moins dans mes mouvements.

De temps à autre, je regarde les deux autres qui se battent, mais rien ne semble changer. Wade est clairement plus fort, mais il est ralenti dans ses mouvements par sa jambe. Il a laissé tomber sa hache, j'imagine que c'était trop lourd à porter.

Je ferme les yeux, grinçants des dents. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire de savoir lequel d'entre eux va gagner ? C'est trop tard pour moi maintenant, j'ai perdu. Une larme m'échappe, puis une autre. Pourtant, je me suis rendue si loin. Le but était là, juste à portée de main. J'aurais pu… J'ai le droit de gagner ! Je mérite de gagner !

...à portée de main…

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde la corne d'abondance avec surprise. C'est ça ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour moi ! Je n'ai qu'à… qu'à boire l'antidote… Et tuer le survivant des deux autres. Ils ne feront pas attention à moi durant leur combat.

Il n'est pas trop tard... Je n'ai pas encore perdu !

Avec une lenteur qui me fait bouillir d'impatience, j'entreprends de ramper jusqu'à la corne, prenant bien soin de garder les deux autres dans mon champ de vision au cas où ils se rendraient compte de ce que je fais. Wren commence à être mal en point, il a des coupures plus ou moins sérieuses un peu partout sur le corps. Mais il continue de sauter partout, évitant les attaques de Wade avec des sourires triomphants. Je garde dans ma main droite le bout de flèche que j'ai cassé plus tôt. L'épée est trop lourde pour moi en ce moment, mais il me faut tout de même quelque chose pour me défendre.

J'atteins enfin la corne et un sourire soulagé s'épanouit sur mon visage alors que j'attrape l'antidote d'un geste fatigué. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de chasser mon tournis. Pas question. Je ne vais pas mourir si facilement ! J'ouvre la petite fiole avec des mains tremblantes et avale le contenu d'une traite avec satisfaction.

J'entreprends ensuite de me relever en position assise contre la cloison de la corne, cherchant les garçons des yeux. Ils se battent inlassablement, et je me demande avec distraction combien de temps a passé. Je ne vais pas tenir encore bien longtemps, je peux le sentir. Il faut que ça finisse au plus vite. Si je suis déclarée vainqueur, le Capitole peut me sauver la vie, aussi critique la situation soit-elle.

Rassemblant mes forces, je lève le bras. J'ai fait ce genre de lancer des millions de fois. Je peux y arriver. Je tente de ralentir ma respiration, faisant le vide. Puis j'envoie le morceau de flèche.

Il se plante directement dans l'épaule de Wren qui grogne de douleur. Je visais le cou, mais j'imagine que c'est mieux que rien. Les deux se tournent vers moi avec surprise, mais Wade ne perd pas de temps à attaquer Wren, profitant de sa blessure. Le gamin fait un pas vers l'avant pour déstabiliser son ennemi et arrache la flèche de son épaule en même temps. Plus de sang encore recouvre son gilet, il doit commencer à faiblir. Il avance son bras, toujours dans le même mouvement, essayant d'avoir Wade dans le cœur il semblerait, mais ce dernier voit le coup venir.

Il tente de se déplacer vers la gauche, mais sa jambe blessée le trahie et il fléchit les genoux pour arrêter sa chute, plantant son épée dans la terre. Nous sommes tous surpris quand la flèche l'accroche au passage, tranchant sa carotide.

Wren recule de quelques pas alors que le sang lui gicle au visage, et Wade tombe lentement au sol sans dire un mort, les yeux écarquillés. Je me rends compte que je pleure à nouveau alors que je n'arrive même plus à lever les bras. Wren ramasse un couteau traînant au sol, s'avançant vers moi avec lenteur à cause de ses blessures. Je me mords les lèvres et ferme les yeux. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir affronter la mort debout.

Pardonne-moi, Lateefah.

Je sens une pression contre ma poitrine, puis j'entends un canon au loin. Le dernier canon.

* * *

**_Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9_**

Ce sont les trompettes qui me font vraiment réaliser. Mes jambes me lâchent et je me retrouve coucher au sol, à observer le ciel bleu, aveuglé par le soleil. La voix de Claudius Templesmith résonne dans l'arène, m'enrobe de la tête aux pieds.

– Mesdames et messieurs, le vainqueur des trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games ! J'ai nommé Wren Keene du district Neuf !

Sont alors retransmis les bruits de la foule en délire du Capitole. Si j'en avais l'énergie, je me boucherais les oreilles. Mais je me contente de regarder le ciel, perdu. Ai-je réellement gagné ? Je plisse les yeux alors qu'un petit parachute descend lentement jusqu'à moi. Je l'attrape d'une main molle, fronçant les sourcils. Un parachute ? Alors je n'ai pas gagné, il reste encore un autre tribut ?

À l'intérieur se trouve un bracelet avec une petite plaque en argent et une attache en cuir noir. Sur la plaque est marqué « L'espoir fait vivre. ». Je lève le bracelet au dessus de ma tête et relis l'inscription, encore et encore. J'entends toujours les bruits de la foule, et je sais que bientôt l'hovercraft viendra me chercher.

Je me lève d'un bond, serrant le bracelet d'une main – jusqu'à m'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume – et me traîne avec difficulté jusqu'au corps sans vie de Silver. Elle semble simplement endormie, étendue dans le sol.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, j'ai l'impression que je pleure, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Peut-être que je souris aussi, mais peut-être pas. Il y a un petit croassement à ma gauche et je tourne la tête, m'arrachant à la vision de Silver. Un bébé corbeau me regarde de ses yeux à moitié fermés. Il est grotesquement laid, maigrichon et sans plume. Malgré tout, je le ramasse dans mes bras.

Je fronce à nouveau les sourcils. Il me semble que je devrais ressentir quelque chose. De la joie, de la tristesse, de la colère, de l'exaltation… Quelque chose. Mais il n'y a rien. C'est le vide complet.

Me laissant tomber vers l'arrière, l'oisillon piaillant à mes oreilles, je ferme les yeux. J'entends le grondement de l'hovercraft mais ne réagit aucunement. Puis un courant électrique me pétrifie et je m'élève lentement. Des mains m'attrapent, on me couche sur un petit lit. On tente de me prendre le bracelet et l'oiseau, mais je les garde serrés contre moi, refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

On pousse un verre contre mes lèvres, m'invitant à boire. Je le fais mollement. Les vêtements que je porte sont déchirés, on m'enlève l'armure. Je me débats à peine, passé le petit moment de panique – c'est mon unique protection après tout. Mais une protection contre quoi ? J'ai gagné les Jeux.

J'ai… gagné les Hunger Games.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Les gens s'affairent autour de moi avec empressement, tous portant des blouses blanches. Une femme à l'extravagante coiffure bombée me sourit avec excitation et me tends un panier. Je le regarde avec incompréhension.

– Pour ton oiseau, dit-elle lentement, comme si elle s'adresse à un enfant.

Je hoche la tête. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je l'ai en première place. Je tente de le lui donner, mais l'animal se débat, refusant de quitter mes bras.

– Je suis pas ta mère imbécile, murmurai-je d'une voix rayée.

La femme rigole doucement et je sens une petite douleur à l'intérieur de mon bras gauche. Baissant les yeux, je vois qu'on est en train de m'injecter un liquide clair.

Puis c'est le noir complet.

* * *

Je me réveille plusieurs fois dans les jours qui suivent, attaché à un lit d'hôpital par la taille alors qu'on me force à manger un repas pour ensuite m'assommer à nouveau. Tout semble se passer comme dans un rêve, et à chaque fois j'ai à peine le temps de commencer une réflexion que je suis inconscient à nouveau.

Mais quand j'ouvre les yeux cette fois, je ne suis plus attaché et Erkens est accoté au mur devant mon lit avec une expression sérieuse que je lui ai rarement vu. Il se redresse d'un bond quand il réalise que je suis réveillé et vient s'asseoir à ma gauche.

– Wren, dit mon mentor avec soulagement.

Je hoche la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Je me sens désorienté et j'ai l'impression que je devrais avoir une émotion quelconque, tout comme quand les Jeux ont pris fin, mais je ne ressens absolument rien.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que les stylistes viennent te prendre pour te préparer. Dans quelques heures va avoir lieu la retransmission des Jeux où tu es l'invité d'honneur. Wren, tu m'entends ?

Je hoche à nouveau la tête, essayant de mettre toute ma concentration sur ce qu'il me dit.

– Ils ne poseront pas trop de questions, mais il faut tout de même que tu saches comment réagir. Je dois te faire voir quelque chose avant.

Il prend un petit écran qui traînait au sol et me le tend, me faisant signe de l'activer. Je le fais et un sursaut m'échappe quand le visage souriant de mon père apparaît. Je comprends vite que ce sont les entrevues conduites dans les districts quand il ne reste plus que huit tributs.

Je grince des dents alors que mon père explique pourquoi je souhaite le tuer et fait son numéro du père compréhensif qui s'en veut pour les erreurs du passé et qui ne souhaite que mon bonheur. Ça lui ressemble bien, mais ça fait à nouveau bouillonner mon sang de rage. Je vais le tuer.

_Je. Vais. Le. Tuer._

Erkens m'arrache l'écran des mains, et heureusement car j'ai l'impression que j'étais à veille de le briser.

– Écoute-moi bien, c'est important. Que tu tues ton père ou non, moi je m'en fous. Mais pas le Capitole.

Il me prend pas les épaules et me secoue légèrement.

– Après cette entrevue, ta popularité a baissé, les gens disent que tu es trop immature et que tu n'aurais pas dû gagner. Il faut absolument que tu mentes à l'entrevue finale. Wren, je suis sérieux, tu dois mentir. Une fois dans ton district, tu peux tuer ton père si tu le souhaites, mais devant les caméras, tu dois dire que ce n'est plus ton intention et que l'arène t'a ouvert les yeux, ou une connerie du genre. C'est compris ?

– Oui, répondis-je doucement.

Il me lâche enfin et se laisse tomber dans son siège en se frottant les yeux.

– Bien… Bien.

Il relève la tête et me lance un sourire.

– Je suis fier de toi, mon gars. Tu as réussi.

* * *

Je regarde le costume que m'a confectionné Prine, ma styliste, avec une moue déstabilisée. Je porte un complet noir plutôt normal, mais qui est malheureusement saupoudré de paillettes jaunâtres, vertes ou brunes sensée représenter les grains que nous cultivons dans mon district, et collés sur les vêtements afin de dessiner des plantes qui semblent me pousser dessus. Ça me donne un effet « éclatant » comme elle dit, sans aucun doute, mais aussi assez ridicule.

Je soupire en regardant la combinaison toute simple que je portais dans la chambre d'hôpital. J'aurais encore préféré faire les retransmissions avec ça sur le dos. Prine me tourne autour en marmonnant à ses assistants des ordres toutes les cinq ou six secondes.

Ils m'ont laissé le cache-œil noir que j'ai reçu dans l'arène en disant que c'est devenu une nouvelle mode au Capitole et que je suis maintenant pris avec pour le reste de ma vie. Joie. Tout comme le bébé corbeau, apparemment, qu'ils ont opéré afin qu'il ne vieillisse jamais. Une autre mode que j'ai lancée est de porter un œuf ou un corbeau sur soi en tout temps, et cela de la façon la plus extravagante possible. J'ai vu un homme dans le couloir qui avait un œuf sur le haut de sa tête et qui avait arrangé ses cheveux autour pour donner l'apparence d'un genre de chapeau.

L'une des assistantes m'applique un drôle de crayon noir sur les yeux, murmurant que ça va me donner un air plus mature et mystérieux, ce qui est la direction qu'on tente de prendre pour cette entrevue. Je finis par me laisser faire sans rechigner, ça ne fera que passer plus vite. Erkens ricane de temps à autres en observant les préparatifs et je lui lance des regards meurtriers en retour.

Puis c'est enfin l'heure.

Je suis amené à travers un dédale de couloirs accompagné de mon équipe d'encadrement – puisqu'ils seront tous présentés à Panem au début de l'émission. Je tente d'imaginer comment je risque de me sentir, durant la retransmission. Revoir les moments marquants des Jeux, la mort de tous les tributs. Le temps passé avec Fir et Silver…

Je bloque immédiatement mes pensées, me concentrant simplement sur mes pas. Un pied à la fois. Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas ressentir. Les assistants se parlent avec excitation et Prine se tient la tête haute, avançant avec fierté. Erkens a une bouteille à la main, et il repousse un Pacificateur qui tente de lui enlever.

Finalement je suis séparé des autres. Ils vont faire leur entrée chacun leur tour sur scène, et moi je vais être monté sur une plaque d'en dessous. C'est le noir complet et j'essuie mes paumes humides contre mon pantalon, me retrouvant avec des paillettes partout. Bien qu'amoindri, les bruits des spectateurs est impressionnant. C'est difficile de réaliser que depuis trois semaines – ou est-ce quatre maintenant ? – mes moindres faits et gestes sont observés par Panem au complet.

J'entends les acclamations pour Prine et ses assistants, puis Merope, et enfin Erkens. Il semblerait que Merope est sortie de prison peu après le bain de sang, car la présidente a réussi à calmer les Pacificateurs en ajoutant aux règles des Hunger Games que les enfants de Pacificateurs ne peuvent pas être des participants. De ce que j'ai vu, Merope ne semble pas plus traumatisée que cela. Tout est bien qui fini bien.

Sauf que Silver est morte, finalement.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je les refoule rageusement. Je dois paraître mature. _Mature_.

La plaque s'élève enfin, et pendant une courte seconde, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans l'arène, alors que le bain de sang s'apprête à prendre place. Je serre les poings et retiens mon cri de panique, respirant profondément. Ce n'est pas l'arène. Les Hunger Games sont terminées. Je suis sain et sauf.

Les lumières sont éblouissantes et la foule assourdissante. Je me cache les yeux un bref instant, puis me force à saluer le Capitole d'un geste de la main. Caesar m'invite à m'asseoir en souriant et nous prenons place.

– Comment te sens-tu ce soir, Wren ? me demande-t-il gentiment. Complètement remis de l'arène ? Tu as certainement repris des couleurs !

J'acquiesce et lui retourne les politesses. Nous parlons ainsi pendant une bonne minute, puis l'émission démarre enfin, à mon grand soulagement. Je suis loin d'avoir envie de parler. J'ai une énorme boule dans la gorge et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais vomir à tout instant. Est-ce que ça serait une première dans les trente-cinq ans des Hunger Games ? Wren Keene, le vainqueur qui a vomi sur Caesar Flickermann durant sa première apparition publique suite à ses Jeux. Les journalistes s'en régaleraient. Quel serait un bon titre ? Wren Keene nous fait découvrir son monde intérieur.

Je retiens un ricanement. Maturité, maturité. Le corbeau sur mon épaule croasse. Comment suis-je sensé être mature en me promenant avec un truc pareil ?

Je retrouve mon sérieux alors que les lumières s'estompent et que les écrans sont illuminés du sceau du Capitole, suivi de l'hymne.

Et les séquences des trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games se succèdent. Chaque année, elles sont combinées pour nous raconter une histoire. Le thème de cette année est l'amitié, il semblerait. La première demi-heure porte sur les événements antérieurs à l'arène, que je regarde avec un ennui moindre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils montrent des extraits des évaluations. On m'y voit alors que je me bats avec un muet au corps-à-corps. Que je le tue.

Je ferme presque les yeux, mais je me force à regarder malgré tout en montrant le moins d'émotion possible. Toutes mes réactions sont enregistrées à la caméra, je ne peux pas montrer la moindre faiblesse. Gagner les Hunger Games ne veut pas dire qu'on est libres. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir tué d'autres enfants, j'imagine ? Ou pour être né parmi le peuple qui a tenté une rébellion ?

Les séquences passent ensuite à l'arène. Mon cœur se serre quand Silver et Fir se trouvent à l'écran, mais je n'ai pas tant d'émotions. J'ai déjà vécu tout cela. Ce qui m'intéresse particulièrement est de découvrir ce qui est advenu des autres tributs. Les amitiés qui se sont formés, les couples même. La folle qui hallucinait sans arrêt, par exemple. Elle a dû être une distraction géniale pour le Capitole.

_Willem a été incapable de détacher son regard de la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, alors que sa sœur était dévorée par les morts-vivants. Par lui. La mère s'est enfuit en hurlant de la pièce et le père, après avoir tenté d'éloigner Willem sans succès, est allé à sa poursuite._

_Willem a trouvé que c'était si dramatique que ça en devenait ridicule. Il s'est mis à rire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son père le retrouve sanglotant dans son fauteuil. _

_Il grandira bien vite après cela, ou peut-être est-ce le contraire ? Il en voudra toujours à ses parents de ne pas avoir cru en Nayad, d'avoir abandonné dès le début. Et il en voudra au Capitole qui a ridiculisé sa sœur dans ses Jeux. De nombreuses années passeront où il aura des accès de rages, recevant de nombreux coups de fouets pour ses révoltes. Mais éventuellement… Éventuellement il apprendra à accepter le sort de sa sœur, à ignorer les commentaires des autres jeunes se moquant de la « prostituée des trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games »._

_Et tout cela l'entraînera à être un partisan actif de la rébellion quarante ans plus tard, à devenir un idéaliste rebelle qui affrontera ses ennemis du regard._

Je découvre l'amitié qui s'est développée entre la fillette aux cheveux hirsutes et le type du trois. Son désespoir à la mort de son partenaire de district, celui qui se tenait avec la folle. C'est avec fascination que je vois tous les liens qui se sont tissés dans l'arène.

_Elmo a autant pleuré que souri à la mort de Greir. Il était soulagé que cette horreur prenne fin pour elle, mais il aurait tant aimé qu'elle s'en sorte vivante… Il s'est demandé, comme toujours depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, ce qui la rendait si touchante. Et comme avant, il n'a pas su répondre. Elle était simplement… Greir._

_Elle lui manquera pendant longtemps. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une fillette si spéciale, si différente. Il passera des après-midis entiers dans la petite cabane délabrée où elle aimait tant se cacher. Simplement assis à même le sol, cet endroit deviendra pour lui un lieu de réflexion, de détente, de méditation. _

_Il remettra souvent son métier de Pacificateur en question. Mais en fin de compte, il se rendra compte que le district Cinq est sa maison, et pour en protéger la population, il décidera de rester, peu importe que ce que les habitants puissent penser de lui. Mais lors de la rébellion, il sera capturé et exécuté. _

_Il pensera qu'il l'a bien mérité. Parce que le Capitole qui a pris la vie de tous ces innocents ne mérite que cela._

Et puis la mort du garçon du trois contre Wade. C'était un beau combat. Je me demande comment il a appris à se battre sans être un carrière. Par lui-même ? Ou ses parents lui ont montré ? Au moins il a eu une mort noble comparée à certains, comme le gamin qui s'est fait avalé par le ver géant. Je frissonne, soulagé de ne pas avoir croisé ce monstre, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres.

_Le père de Spens a pleuré. Lui qui était toujours si stoïque, qui refusait de faire preuve de la moindre faiblesse. En regardant le combat de son fils, empli de fierté, il a pleuré. Son fils est mort en combattant, une belle mort selon lui, digne, humaine – ou aussi humaine qu'elle puisse être dans le contexte des Hunger Games. Il a pris sa femme dans ses bras, et ensemble ils sont entrés en deuil._

_Ils n'en sont jamais vraiment ressortis._

_Leur espoir de rébellion est mort avec leur fils. Eux qui étaient de si fervents adorateurs du district Treize, dont ils croyaient fermement à l'existence, se contenteront d'haïr le Capitole en silence, sans plus rien dire, sans plus se préparer à une guerre sanglante pour la libération des districts._

_Quand celle-ci aura bien lieue, ils seront autant heureux qu'enragés. Après tout, si le district Treize existait depuis le début, n'aurait-il pas pu agir quarante ans plus tôt ? Et sauver leur fils unique, leur courageux, gentil, bienveillant, intelligent fils unique ?_

_Mais ils seront déjà vieux à ce point-là et n'auront l'énergie de réagir. La mère s'éteindra peu de temps après, le père ne s'accrochant pas bien longtemps de plus. Chacun dans leur sommeil, chacun sans douleur. Spens aurait été heureux de l'apprendre._

Puis c'est enfin l'heure du banquet. L'audience, moi compris, retient son souffle alors que nous savons parfaitement comment tout s'est déroulé. Malgré tout, la mort de Silver me prend par surprise. De la voir pour de vrai cette fois, plutôt que seulement son corps au sol, fait bouillir mon sang à nouveau et je suis plus que content de la mort d'Alto.

_La seule personne qui se souviendra de Silver est Wren, et nous savons tous comment il a vécu sa mort. Il sera horrifié d'apprendre le sort du père à son retour, et c'est lui qui s'occupera de mettre les deux pierres tombales des Ivory côtes à côtes dans le cimetière du district. Il visitera souvent Silver; elle restera toujours à ses yeux – autant sinon plus que Fir – l'amie la meilleure et la plus loyale. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais connaître un tel lien à nouveau. Cette fille de Pacificateur si courageuse refusant de baisser la tête peu importe les noms dont elle a été traité et peu importe la haine qu'elle a reçu tout au long de son enfance._

_Il se demandera souvent quel genre d'amitié ils auraient eu hors de l'arène. Il s'amusera à imaginer ce qu'ils feraient ensemble, alors qu'ils étaient si différents. Silver se serait-elle mariée ? Aurait-elle amené ses enfants chez lui pour qu'il les garde ? Quant à lui, il ne souhaitera jamais en avoir, et il se dira souvent qu'elle lui reprocherait probablement. Il se demandera combien de fois par jour elle le traiterait d'imbécile._

_Ça lui manquera, qu'on le traite d'imbécile._

Je regarde la mort d'Alto avec une satisfaction malsaine. Après tout ce qu'il a fait dans l'arène, il ne méritait pas de gagner. Tuer sa propre partenaire de district, puis manipuler son alliée, et ensuite la folle… Pourtant, si j'avais ses capacités, je me demande si je ne serais pas prêt à en faire tout autant. J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Silver et Fir, mais autrement j'étais prêt à tout pour gagner. _Tout_.

_Jost a célébré à la mort d'Alto. Il était enfin libre de ce foutu gamin qui lui faisait du chantage depuis tant d'années. Et puis il s'était trouvé un nouveau jeune, mignon à croquer, et cette fois nettement plus naïf qu'Alto. Il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur deux fois !_

_Alors dans les heures qui ont suivis, il a bu beaucoup, a ri beaucoup et a dansé beaucoup, jusqu'à tomber dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve. Il sera réveillé par des coups à la porte, accueillant chez lui quatre Pacificateurs qui le traîneront au Capitole pour être jugé. Parce que sur le corps d'Alto, une lettre sera trouvée l'accusant de pédophilie._

_La punition sera sévère. Après tout, ce n'était pas un petit pouilleux insignifiant qu'il avait "violé à plusieurs reprises dans les quatre dernière années" – tel que cité dans la lettre – mais un participant des Jeux que tout Panem a connu. Les détails étaient si nombreux et frappants que prouver son innocence était impensable._

_La langue coupée, il se retrouvera Muet pour le reste de ses jours, à la grande satisfaction de la famille Naysmith._

Puis c'est au tour de mon combat contre le géant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il me haïssant autant. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose à l'amour, mais je sais qu'il était amoureux de la fille que j'ai tué. Alors bien sûr qu'il m'en voudrait. Autant que j'en voulais à Alto.

_Brynn n'a pas pleuré à la mort de Wade. Immobile, il a regardé l'écran avec incompréhension. Parce que son fils – oui, son fils – était si près du but… Et pourtant, il est mort. Par la main d'un gamin sachant à peine manier les armes, un gamin bourré de chance, il semblerait. _

_Brynn n'a pas pleuré, mais il a bu. Une gorgée, deux gorgées, trois gorgées… Bien vite, il retournera dans son alcoolisme, dans son ébriété permanente qui garde les émotions à distance, les souvenirs lointains et flous._

_C'est Emethyst, la timide et fragile Emethyst, qui le remettra sur pied. Elle se contentera d'abord de boire en sa compagnie, tous les soirs. Puis tous les après-midis. Et finalement tous les matins, alors qu'elle s'installera chez lui pour dormir. Et petit à petit, elle l'éloignera de la boisson._

_Six ans plus tard, ils seront mariés. Aucun ne sera vraiment heureux – et pourront-ils un jour l'être après les Hunger Games ? –, mais ils vivront du moins, et en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas tout ce qui compte pour ces survivants ? _

_Brynn ne sera plus jamais excité à l'idée des Jeux, aussi terrassé qu'Emethyst aux moissons, se souvenant de son fils qu'il a envoyé lui-même à l'abattoir._

Et finalement, la scène où j'achève Eta et suis annoncé vainqueur des trente-cinquièmes Jeux. Encore maintenant, je n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire. J'ai réellement gagné contre ces vingt-trois tributs. Contre Wade et Eta.

_Un cri de rage a échappé à la mère alors que sa fille est achevée. Une honte. Une véritable honte qu'elle a été. Non seulement elle n'a pas gagné, mais en plus elle a aidé le vainqueur sans le vouloir. Et puis elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurnicher comme un faible dans les derniers jours. La mère s'est levée et a quitté la pièce avec frustration, abandonnant son mari et sa plus jeune fille – sa fille unique, maintenant._

_Le père essayera, vraiment. Il tentera de protéger Lateefah, tout en vivant avec le deuil d'Eta. Mais il n'a jamais su s'opposer à sa femme, et aux cinq ans de la petite, son entraînement commencera._

_Pendant treize ans ainsi, Lateefah apprendra à tuer de toutes sortes de façons, devenant une jeune femme déterminée et cruelle. La mignonne et innocente petite fille disparaîtra bien vite. Et quand sonnera ses dix-huit ans, elle se portera volontaire sous les encouragements de sa mère aux quarante-neuvièmes Hunger Games._

_Elle les gagnera, bien sûr qu'elle les gagnera. Sa grande sœur était faible, mais pas elle. Sous la tutelle de Lyall, elle sortira vainqueur de ces Jeux et donnera la gloire tant désirée à sa mère._

_Mais à quel prix ?_

La caméra me suit alors que je me recueille devant le corps de Silver, puis que je prends l'oiseau dans mes bras. Je me rappelle à peine avoir fait tout cela. Le banquet est un souvenir brouillé, et je n'ai pas tellement envie de l'inspecter plus profondément. Couper mes émotions a toujours fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. En regardant ma victoire ainsi, je me demande comment mon père a réagit. Comment Aysel a réagit. Tout ce que je souhaite est de rentrer chez moi et la protéger.

_Le premier coup qu'il a porté sur sa fille était suite à l'entrevue de Wren où il annonçait qu'il avait l'intention de tuer son père. Il s'est levé de son fauteuil, les poings crispés, et a ouvert en grand la porte de la chambre pour faire cesser les tambourinements de la petite._

_Le premier coup a été une gifle qui a envoyé la gamine au sol. Les suivants sont devenus de plus en plus violents au fur et à mesure que les jours dans l'arène passaient. Il aurait bien frappé sa femme aussi, mais elle était si vide, si inerte… Il l'a bien fait une ou deux fois, mais sa vraie rage se tournait inévitablement contre Aysel, la pleurnicharde et insupportable Aysel._

_Le coup qu'elle a reçu quand le vainqueur des Jeux a été confirmé l'a assommée. Elle ne l'a pas vu venir et s'est réveillée aux pieds du fauteuil avec son père vociférant au dessus d'elle. Elle a pleuré en regardant son grand frère à l'écran. Cette nuit-là, elle a prié pour qu'il rentre. Vite, vite, vite._

L'écran s'éteint et l'hymne joue à nouveau. Caesar se tourne vers moi, tout sourire, et me fait signe de me lever. La présidente Dawn monte lentement les marches avec une couronne sur un coussin rouge. Elle la place sur ma tête cérémonieusement, et j'ignore si je suis sensé être fier en ce moment, mais c'est loin d'être ce que je ressens.

Je quitte la scène avec soulagement, retrouvant mon mentor qui me félicite en grommelant, ses gestes instables et les joues rouges. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et m'attrape par le cou pour me traîner à sa suite. Je me débats faiblement. Ça fait étrangement du bien d'avoir un contact humain. Un contact des districts.

– Erkens ? demandai-je avec surprise alors qu'il s'arrête brusquement et me lâche, s'écartant de moi.

Je lève les yeux pour voir deux Pacificateurs devant nous, les expressions sérieuses et menaçantes. Derrière eux se trouvent la présidente de Panem en personne, Amber Dawn. Elle a son sourire habituel et incline légèrement de la tête pour nous saluer.

– Erkens, je suis heureuse de te voir, ça fait bien longtemps, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Tu viendras me parler un peu durant le banquet, je suis sûre que nous avons des tonnes d'histoires à nous raconter.

Il hoche la tête de mauvaise grâce avec un air dégoûté. Je lève un sourcil. Depuis quand la présidente et lui se connaissent-ils si bien ? De là à ce qu'elle le tutoie ? Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi.

– Wren, comme je suis heureuse que tu sois le vainqueur de cette année. Tu as montré beaucoup de potentiel depuis le début. J'aimerais t'inviter à partager un repas avec moi demain, avant l'entrevue finale. C'est une coutume pour moi que d'apprendre à connaître mes vainqueurs avant de les rendre à leur district. N'est-ce pas Erkens ?

Ce dernier hoche la tête à nouveau. Je marmonne mon accord, car même si elle l'a formulé comme une proposition, c'est évident que je n'ai pas le choix de m'y présenter.

– Parfait ! s'exclame-t-elle en claquant des mains. J'enverrai donc un Muet à la première heure !

Elle s'éloigne après un dernier sourire, encadrée de sa garde personnelle. Erkens se remet en marche sans un mot, il semble complètement sobre après cette rencontre. Nous devons aller au banquet de la victoire où les dirigeants du Capitole et les sponsors les plus généreux célèbrent ma victoire.

Je force un sourire sur mes lèvres, me promenant d'un groupe à l'autre sans jamais m'attarder trop longtemps. Je pensais que ce serait une véritable épreuve, mais en réalité c'est plus que facile. J'évite les questions sur mon père, et chaque fois qu'il est mentionné je sens la rage en moi grandir encore un peu plus.

J'ignore si le fait de le tuer me rend immature, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne tue pas mon père, alors tous les gestes que j'ai posé dans l'arène, ces tributs que j'ai tué, ce Muet, les sacrifices de Fir et Silver… Tout cela aura été pour rien. Je dois tuer mon père.

* * *

**_Dans le Capitole_**

Les deux gardes lui accordent à peine un regard alors qu'elle s'immobilise dans le couloir. Delphi prend une inspiration hésitante et pousse les deux portes – plus lourdes qu'elle ne l'aurait cru – pour affronter son destin. Une servante l'accueille d'une inclination de la tête, lui faisant signe de s'installer dans l'un des deux confortables fauteuils verts forêt au fond de la luxueuse salle.

Lissant sa robe pour la énième fois, Delphi s'assied nerveusement dans celui de gauche. Elle tape un peu du pied, se trémousse dans le fauteuil. Elle observe la pièce – le salon de thé personnel de la présidente de Panem – afin de se changer les idées, mais rien n'y fait. Sa conversation avec Caesar la nuit d'avant lui revient en tête, encore et encore.

– Partons ensemble, a-t-il dit dans un murmure suppliant. Fuyons, faisons notre vie ailleurs ! Loin du Capitole et des Hunger Games ! Loin d'_elle_ !

Elle était si tentée de dire oui. De l'embrasser fougueusement, puis de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter sa vie, main dans la main avec son amant. Mais à la place, elle s'est contentée d'un petit rire et d'un regard condescendant.

– Pour aller où ? Les yeux du Capitole sont partout, tu le sais bien. Et notre vie est ici. Que fais-tu de nos rêves ?

– Tu as bien vu l'expression de la présidente, à la fin des Jeux… Tu…

– Je quoi ?

Il est resté silencieux, blessé, incapable d'en dire plus. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Qu'elle avait échoué. Décevoir la présidente équivaut à la mort, dans son métier. Mais elle a agité la main d'un geste dérisoire, a touché ses lèvres d'un bref baiser.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Caesar. Tout ira bien.

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, a-t-il murmuré avec un air de désespoir qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu.

– Tu as un avenir. Ne le gâche pas pour un amour de jeunesse, a-t-elle dit doucement, s'emparant de ses mains.

Elle l'a chassé de chez elle quelques minutes plus tard, incapable de supporter sa présence plus longtemps, présence qui criait qu'elle serait certainement morte le lendemain.

Un claquement de porte la sort de son souvenir et elle relève la tête, se retrouvant face à face avec la présidente Dawn.

– Mademoiselle Scrymgeour, quel plaisir de vous voir, comme toujours, s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire amiable. Je vous en prie, restez assise.

Elle s'avance avec son élégance habituelle, faisant claquer ses talons. Elle s'assied en face de Delphi, faisant un signe aux servants d'apporter le thé. Puis elle fixe ses yeux – jaunes, aujourd'hui – sur la jeune femme vibrante d'anxiété.

– Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai conviée dans ma demeure ? demande-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

– Pour discuter des Jeux de cette arène, je penserais, répond poliment Delphi.

– Je suis contente de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. J'ai quelques points sur lesquels j'aimerais m'exprimer.

La Haute-Juge hoche faiblement la tête, faisant signe à la présidente de ne pas se faire prier. Autant finir tout cela au plus vite.

– Commençons par le commencement, n'est-ce pas ? Un bain de sang qui ne fait que sept morts, c'est bien décevant. Tout cela manquait d'action, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte ?

Delphi reste silencieuse, sachant que la présidente a loin d'avoir terminé.

– Et puis n'oublions pas les tunnels souterrains où les tributs pouvaient voir aussi clairement que dans la lumière du jour.

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre. C'était une erreur si idiote, si évidente… Comment un tel détail avait-il pu lui échapper ?

– Et l'incident avec le ver géant. C'est ce que vous avez utilisé pour guider la petite Galloway à se rendre où vous souhaitiez ? Une bête d'horreur pareille qui sert de guide ? Ridicule, commente la présidente d'une voix toujours aussi calme et aimable. Sans parler du corbeau qui s'est fait abattre si facilement par Wren Keene, ne lui ayant pas même infligé une seule blessure dans le combat.

– M-madame la présidente…

– Je n'ai pas terminé, mademoiselle Scrymgeour, l'interrompt-elle d'une voix qui semble sèche, presque… colérique. Vous avez choisis de faire le banquet au treizième jour… _Au treizième jour_ ! Alors que vous auriez pu torturer le psychique de nos tributs encore un peu plus, les amener à leur point de rupture, leur faire dépasser les limites de la douleur… C'est là… C'est quand ils sont dans cet état d'âme que le banquet a lieu et que le meilleur des spectacles peut prendre place. Ils étaient tous si près… Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite poussée pour Eta Galloway, et Wren Keene avait presque oublié son but de départ. Silver Ivory commençait à douter de leur alliance, nous aurions peut-être eu droit à une trahison mémorable…

Elle cesse de parler, prenant une inspiration, puis une expiration, un sourire se dessinant à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

– Et puis... l'oiseau qui éclot en plein milieu du banquet, mais quelle... quelle interruption mal choisie ! Quelle distraction ridicule !

À nouveau, elle doit d'interrompre pour regagner son calme, croisant les mains.

– Je pourrais encore en dire long, mais je vais m'arrêter avec cela. Comprenez-vous ce que je tente de vous dire, mademoiselle Scrymgeour ?

– Parfaitement, madame la présidente.

– Bien.

Une servante dépose le service à thé sur la petite table entre les deux femmes, déversant le liquide dans chaque tasse avec une remarquable prudence, puis elle s'éloigne à reculant en s'inclinant. Amber Dawn s'empare de sa propre tasse, sirotant une gorgée en ignorant la brûlure du liquide. Elle sort une petite fiole de sa poche de veste et la place délicatement devant la Haute-Juge.

– Je vous laisse le choix, mademoiselle Scrymgeour. Vous pouvez boire le contenu de cette fiole – je vous conseille de la mélanger au thé afin d'adoucir le goût peu agréable – où vous pouvez retourner à votre vie de tous les jours, avec la honte d'avoir déçu la présidente de Panem.

Delphi croise les mains, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de plus belle. Si elle décide de rester en vie, de ne pas boire la fiole… Elle sera la risée du Capitole le restant de sa vie. Elle ne pourra jamais avoir un travail digne de ce nom, finissant probablement comme ménagère chez une famille quelconque. Elle ne pourra plus jamais se promener la tête haute. Elle perdra sa dignité à jamais. Pourrait-elle réellement vivre ainsi ?

Une pensée lui vient alors. N'est-ce pas le choix que les tributs des Hunger Games se doivent de faire, lorsqu'ils deviennent participants ? Survivre à tout prix, alors qu'ils savent parfaitement qu'ils deviendront des esclaves du Capitole pour le reste de leur vie, qu'ils ne pourront plus rien faire de leur libre arbitre de peur de perdre leurs proches, ou d'eux-mêmes être exécutés. Survivre à tout prix, ou se laisser mourir dans l'arène, préférant garder leur liberté, même si elle est égale à la mort. Devenir esclave, ou mourir ?

Delphi Scrymgeour sait parfaitement le choix qu'elle va prendre. Garder la tête inclinée n'a jamais fait parti de son dictionnaire. D'une main tremblante – elle aimerait tant pouvoir le faire avec des gestes sûrs, pourtant ! –, elle fait couler le contenu de la fiole dans son thé, sous le regard bienveillant de la présidente. Portant la tasse à ses lèvres, elle affronte le regard de la femme qui la force à poser un tel acte, buvant une gorgée, puis deux. Elle finit rapidement toute la tasse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Delphi Scrymgeour est morte, son corps inerte s'écroulant au pied du fauteuil.

La présidente finit tranquillement de boire son thé, puis se lève et quitte la pièce, faisant signe aux servants de nettoyer. Elle a du travail à faire. Comme trouver un nouveau Haut-Juge pour l'année prochaine, par exemple. Ainsi qu'aller manger avec le nouveau vainqueur dans quelques minutes. Quel travail est-ce parfois, d'être la présidente de Panem.

* * *

**Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9**

Comme promis, un Muet vient me chercher aux premières heures du matin. Heureusement, je suis déjà debout – puisque je ne me suis jamais couché. Je le suis silencieusement; lui parler serait comme avoir un monologue, et je ne suis pas si imbu de ma propre voix que cela… Je crois. Je me demande de quoi la présidente veut me parler. Erkens dit qu'elle est ainsi avec tous les gagnants. Bienveillante, comme une mère. Ça pue la fausseté, bien sûr, mais c'est sa façon à elle de s'assurer qu'ils vont bien suivre les ordres et n'auront aucune pensée rebelle.

Tant qu'elle me laisse tuer mon père en paix, je n'ai aucun problème à respecter les règles.

On s'arrête enfin devant une porte coulissante toute simple. Le Muet cogne puis se retire, me faisant signe d'entrer. J'obtempère avec hésitation, j'ignore à quoi m'attendre et je déteste ça. La présidente est déjà assise quand je me glisse à l'intérieur et elle se lève d'un bond, s'emparant de mes mains. Les siennes sont glacées et je retiens un mouvement un recul.

– Wren ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi. La soirée s'est terminée plutôt tard hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle m'invite à m'asseoir et claque des doigts. Deux Muets viennent porter des plats sur la table, un assortiment plus qu'alléchant. Mon ventre gargouille malgré moi et elle a un petit rire amusé.

– Je t'en prie, sers-toi, dit-elle.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. J'ignore comment je suis sensé me comporter avec elle, mais j'imagine que le mieux est d'être sincère. Après tout, elle aura probablement des caméras qui filmeront mes moindres faits et gestes dans le district. Ça ne sert à rien de jouer la charade.

Le repas passe rapidement. Elle me pose des questions simples – comment je me sens, ma famille me manque-t-elle, ai-je beaucoup d'amis dans mon district, ai-je hâte de m'installer dans le village des vainqueurs. Je réponds aussi simplement que possible. Pas une seule fois elle ne mentionne mon père et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Quand nous avons finalement terminé nos plats, elle me prend dans ses bras lâchement, y mettant le moins de contact possible.

– Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Wren. J'espère que nous resterons en contact ainsi.

Je hoche la tête, retenant un frisson. Aussi gentille qu'elle semble être, il est impossible d'oublier qu'elle est la présidente de Panem, ainsi que la créatrice même des Hunger Games. Elle peut ordonner mon exécution d'un claquement de doigt.

Je commence à sortir, mais elle me rappelle avec un sourire.

– J'allais presque oublier, Wren. Tu sais, parfois les parents ont tort et c'est à l'enfant de leur montrer cela.

Je reste immobile, la regardant avec incompréhension. Elle me fait un petit geste de la main, m'encourageant à partir, et je le fais avec hésitation. Est-ce qu'elle vient de me donner le feu vert pour tuer mon père ? Si c'est le cas, je ne vais pas la décevoir.

Mais dans ses paroles, j'entends aussi un autre sens, qu'elle n'avait probablement aucune intention de partager. Le Capitole étant un peu comme la mère des districts, cela ne veut-il pas dire que les districts devraient prouver au Capitole qu'il a tort ?

Je secoue la tête, chassant ces idées de rébellion loin de mon esprit.

* * *

_De retour dans son district,_ _Wren tuera son père, au grand régale des journalistes du Capitole. Il restera un favoris des Jeux pendant de nombreuses années. _

* * *

_Quarante-deux ans plus tard_

J'observe les visages autour de moi avec attention. Nous sommes plus que je ne l'aurais cru, une bonne trentaine de vainqueurs encore vivants. La plupart des expressions sont tirées, sombres. Nous avons gagné la rébellion, mais à quel prix ? Malgré tout, certains sont excités, souriants. Les habituels, comme toujours. Ceux que j'évite comme la peste à chaque Hunger Games. Ils me donnent des frissons. Particulièrement Payne. Je lui lance un coup d'œil discret et il répond à mon geste par son sourire maniaque. Je me demande s'il l'a pratiqué dans un miroir pour s'assurer qu'il fait bien peur…

Je reporte mon attention sur le vote qui prend place, alors que chaque vainqueur donne son choix. Des Hunger Games avec les enfants du Capitole, ou non ? À la remarque de Johanna que Snow a une petite-fille, je suis tenté de voter pour ces Jeux.

– Je me range de l'avis de Peeta, ce serait une énorme erreur que de faire des Hunger Games à nouveau, s'exprime Tahliya haut et fort en lançant un regard de défi aux autres de la convaincre autrement.

Payne lève haut la main, s'exprimant à son tour.

– Je vote pour, pour, pooooour ~ ! chantonne-t-il en se levant presque de sa chaise.

Coin acquiesce et prend note du vote comme si ce comportement était absolument normal.

– Arzen ? demande-t-elle.

Je regarde mon voisin de gauche et le secoue avec un soupir. Il tourne vers moi des yeux perdus et penche la tête.

– Ton vote, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

– Oh, j'aimerais des carottes, merci.

Johanna ricane en face de nous et je lève les yeux au ciel.

– Il vote contre, dis-je en m'adressant à Coin. Je le connais bien.

Elle hoche la tête.

– Quant à moi…

Tous se tournent vers moi et je déglutis difficilement, la gorge soudain sèche. J'ignore encore quelle décision prendre. Des Jeux du Capitole ou non ? _Des Jeux du Capitole ou non ? _Ils le méritent, bien sûr qu'ils le méritent. Mais les enfants ne sont pas les responsables… Je caresse le tatouage dans ma paume et prends une grande inspiration.

– Je vote contre.

Pour Silver, cette fille de Pacificateur qui ne méritait pourtant rien de ce qui lui ait arrivé.

Les votes continuent ainsi pendant de longues minutes alors que les derniers réfléchissent prudemment. Ce n'est pas une décision simple. Finalement, c'est Haymitch qui tranche avec le vote final. Les Jeux auront lieu.

Tyrion se met debout sur son siège avec une exclamation excitée – sa taille de nain le rendant plus ridicule qu'autre chose dans ce geste – et Kayla lui jette un regard dégoûté, mais elle ne peut retenir le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se lève en prenant bien soin de ne toucher aucun homme, comme toujours. Peeta quitte la pièce en coup de vent, l'expression désespérée. Je hausse les épaules.

C'est parti pour de nouveaux Jeux de la Faim. Ceux-ci devraient se révéler intéressants.

* * *

_Je sais que tout ça paraît plutôt final, mais je vous assure qu'il reste encore un chapitre, qui je crois devrait bien boucler la boucle. Commentaires ? X) (et pour ceux qui l'ont compris... eh oui, j'ai commencé à introduire nos mentors pour Châtiés :3)  
_

_Ah, et juste pour éclaircir les doutes, j'ai mis "de nouveaux Jeux de la Faim" ici parce que ça ne se met pas au singulier, mais c'est bien UN SEUL Hunger Games avec les enfants du Capitole.  
_


	44. Épilogue

_Dernier chapitre de survivre... O.O  
_

_Quel choc. J'ai réussi à me rendre au bout de ce monstre, mdr. Y'a eu des moments difficiles, mais en fin de compte J'AI VAINCU. Comment vous exprimer toute ma reconnaissance... C'est pour moi que j'ai commencé cette fic, mais c'est grâce à vous que je l'ai terminée, que je ne me suis pas découragée, que j'ai eu autant de plaisir, même. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai retrouvé ma passion pour l'écriture, que j'avais perdu depuis quelques années, grâce à vous que j'ai pris confiance en mes écrits. Grâce à vous que je veux continuer de m'améliorer.  
_

_Bref, MERCI ! Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissante pour tous les compliments, le support, la participation à cette fic qui m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. J'ai l'impression d'avoir écris un livre et qu'il est enfin publié, XD. (bon, bien sûr il est pas trop à la hauteur d'être publié, mais c'est l'impression qui compte ^^') Cette fic, je vous la dédie à vous tous, comme petit cadeau de Noël ! :3  
_

_Tiens, je vous ai même composé un petit poème :  
_

Merci de vos commentaires,

Qui m'élèvent dans les nuages loin de la terre,

Pour survoler d'innombrables mers,

Et gagner d'insurmontables guerres,

Me permettant d'écrire ces horribles vers._  
_

_...T.T... C'est promis, je fais plus jamais de poésie.  
_

_Hana : Ta review (ou plutôt, tes, XD) m'a vraiment émue. Merci beaucoup. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour laisser son avis, moi je suis toujours hyper heureuse de savoir ce que les gens pensent de ma fic, même si ce sont des critiques dures. Ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas jusqu'à maintenant ^^' Je ne sais pas trop comment te répondre, en fait, si ce n'est que je suis touchée que mon histoire t'aies autant plu, qu'elle t'ait fait ressentir de vraies émotions, que tu te sois attachée à des personnages. Je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi je suis en grande admiration avec Alto. Il passe pour un méchant dans cette histoire, mais il ne fait que tenter de survivre. J'espère sincèrement avoir de tes nouvelles dans Châtiés :)  
_

_Kayla7 : Hellooo ! Merci de ta review ^^ Pour la mort du père de Wren, c'est une étrange histoire. Je crois que quand il a fini ses Jeux, il ne voulait plus vraiment le tuer, mais il s'en sentait obligé, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. J'ai tenté de le faire comprendre un peu, mais c'était un message dur à passer ^^' L'idée du corbeau sortant de l'oeuf m'ait vraiment venu à la dernière minute, j'essayais de trouver un truc pour distraire Eta et... PAF. XD Et merci beaucoup beaucoup des compliments X)  
_

_GoDistricts359 : Merci de ta review :D En effet, au départ Wren était sensé voter pour les Jeux du Capitole. Mais après mûre réflexion, je me suis dit qu'avec le lien qu'il avait formé avec Silver, ça ne tenait pas vraiment, et donc je l'ai fait voté contre :)  
_

_Juimmz : Merci de ta revieeeew ! Nouveau revieweur :3 Par contre, j'ai pas trop compris qui tu trouves bizarre ? o0 Faute de frappe ? En tout cas, il n'y a aucun schizo dans cette fic... Sinon, contente que la victoire de Wren t'aies plu ^^  
_

_Lisa : Merci de ta review :) Désolée de ne pas avoir fait gagner ta favori, mais je ne pouvais pas satisfaire tout le monde, malheureusement. J'ai fait exprès pour que la situation semble plutôt désespérée pour Wren, car je ne voulais pas que sa victoire soit trop évidente ^^ Les Jeux de Lateefah ? ...mmh, c'est pas dans mes plans, mais si tu aurais envie de l'écrire toi, je te laisse le champ libre :D  
_

_Nombres d'entre vous se demandaient qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire pour le dernier chapitre, que tout semblait être dit. Mais voilà, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, j'avais un message à passer. Que dans les Hunger Games, vingt-trois enfants meurent. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai écris ce chapitre final, qui est là pour bien nous rappeler ces morts. Ça été agréable pour moi de retourner à l'état initial de mes chers personnages, avant que toute l'horreur des Jeux ne les fassent changer. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous.  
_

_Enjoy ? X) (et désolée de cette énorme NdA)  
_

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

_Deux mois plus tôt_

* * *

**Maelys Slane, 17 ans, District 1**

– Je ne suis pas intéressée.

– Tu m'as même pas écouté jusqu'au bout !

– Parce que je ne suis pas intéressée, répétai-je comme une évidence, le ton placide.

Il s'avance d'un pas, serrant les poings, et un sourire m'échappe.

– Quoi, tu veux te battre avec moi ? m'exclamai-je moqueusement.

Ça ne lui prend que quelques secondes pour se décider, et il s'éloigne à grands pas, le visage livide. Presque à regret, je le regarde partir en m'accotant au mur. Ce n'est pas que j'ai la moindre attirance pour lui, et il n'est pas à la hauteur pour sortir avec une Slane, mais ça me manque parfois, ses histoires d'adolescence. Les amitiés, les trahisons, les cœurs brisés… Je ne connaîtrai jamais cela.

Son ami lui donne une puissante claque dans le dos et ils s'éloignent en se chamaillant, sans oublier de me jeter des regards noirs pour s'assurer que je me sens mal. C'est le cas, mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils croient. Un groupe de filles passent à côté de moi, chuchotant en me pointant du doigt.

Et oui, Maelys Slane a encore rejeté un prétendant. Parce qu'elle se croit supérieure. Parce qu'elle n'a pas d'émotion. Ma-a-aelys Slane, la reine de glace.

Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne change pas le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'osent s'en prendre à moi. De glace, je ne sais pas, mais je suis certainement la reine de mon district. Qu'ils osent en dire autrement. C'est bien pour cela que je vais gagner les Hunger Games de cette année.

Je me pousse du mur, retournant à l'école en gardant la tête haute. Je peux sentir des regards qui pèsent sur moi, mais j'y suis habituée. Prenant ma place en classe, collée à la fenêtre comme toujours, mon regard se perd dans le ciel bleu de l'après-midi. Je force un sourire hautain sur mes lèvres, comme si j'étais heureuse d'être seule. Je n'ai peut-être pas souhaité cette vie isolée, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour être la meilleure, je suis prête à payer le prix.

Parce que c'est ça, être une Slane.

* * *

**Wade Elphinstone, 18 ans, District 1**

Je lève les sourcils alors que j'entends le bruit à nouveau. C'est belle et bien un miaulement. Regardant autour de moi, je cherche l'animal, le trouvant dans une boîte de carton. Il a été abandonné dans une ruelle crasseuse du district, un minuscule matou gris au pelage parcouru de nœuds. Je m'agenouille devant lui, le grattant derrière les oreilles. Il n'offre aucune résistance, ronronnant comme un moteur à plein pouvoir.

– Alors mon gars, t'es tout seul ? chuchotai-je.

Il ronronne de plus belle, fermant les yeux, et je soupire.

– Faut que t'apprennes à t'occuper de toi-même. Sinon tu vas crever bien vite.

Il miaule doucement, se roulant sur le dos, les pattes à l'air, et je lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'est pas près de m'écouter. Je le caresse un peu plus longtemps, puis me résous à m'éloigner, essayant d'ignorer ses miaulements désespérés.

Sauf que c'est bien difficile à faire quand il me suit à travers tout le district.

Je m'arrête brusquement, lui jetant un regard noir.

– Écoute mon gars, la vie ça fonctionne ainsi. Les gens t'abandonnent, parfois, et tu te retrouves seul. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même. C'est pas parce qu'un inconnu te montre un peu de gentillesse que tu dois t'appuyer complètement sur lui. Justement, pour lui prouver qu'il a raison de t'aider, tu dois être encore plus fort et débrouillard. Tu m'entends ?

Il miaule à nouveau et je me passe une main dans les cheveux avec énervement. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Les entraînements de Brynn doivent m'avoir fatigué plus que je ne le pensais. En attendant, le chat se frotte contre mes jambes et je ne peux absolument pas m'occuper de lui. Je le ramasse par la peau du cou, le prenant dans mes bras contre mon bon jugement.

– Tu veux faire ami-ami ? On va t'en trouver un, d'ami, marmonnai-je.

J'aperçois des fillettes qui jouent dans une petite marre créée par la pluie d'hier et m'avance vers elles à grands pas. L'une d'elles m'aperçoit et fait un mouvement de recul. C'est vrai que je ne dois pas être la personne la plus rassurante qui soit. Je prends le chat par la taille, le brandissant devant moi, et elles s'immobilisent avec incompréhension.

– Prends soin de lui, veux-tu, dis-je de ma voix la plus imposante possible, fourrant l'animal dans les bras de la fillette la plus proche.

Lui aura une famille, au moins.

* * *

**Erwin Croon, 18 ans, District 2**

– Hey le monstre, tu te pointes encore à l'école ? Avec ta stupidité, on croyait que tu avais abandonné ! ricane le garçon alors que je passe l'entrée de la cour d'école.

Ses amis se mettent à rire, l'un d'eux siffle avec enthousiasme. Mon sang se met à bouillir aussitôt et je saute sur celui qui a parlé sans une once d'hésitation, le couvrant de coups. Les autres élèves s'amassent autour de nous en criant des encouragements et ses amis ne réagissent même pas, se régalant du spectacle.

– T'as bien raison, je suis un monstre, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Mais n'oublie pas, les monstres n'ont aucune conscience morale. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières !

Je suis assène un dernier coup dans les partis et il se plie en deux avec un couinement. Une main s'empare alors de mon oreille, me tirant à travers la foule de spectateurs. Je grince des dents, jetant un regard noir à mon professeur.

– Encore et toujours à te battre, Erwin. Tu ne t'en fatigueras donc jamais ?

– Mais c'est eux qui ont commencé ! rétorquai-je, outrée.

– Bien sûr, c'est toujours les autres qui commenceront. Si tu n'apprends pas à contrôler mieux tes émotions, un jour tu t'en prendras à un adversaire plus fort que toi. Tu dois te servir de ta tête, Erwin, me dit le professeur en touchant sa tempe du bout des doigts.

Me renfrognant, je crois les bras et me laisse tomber sur la chaise qu'il m'indique.

– Y'a personne de plus fort que moi.

– Oh ? T'es-tu battue contre tous les habitants de Panem ?

– Non, mais… !

– Ça suffit ! s'exclame-t-il avec une expression sérieuse. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. J'ai entendu dire que tu as l'intention de te présenter aux Jeux de cette année. Vas-tu vraiment y aller avec cette mentalité ?

– Quelle mentalité ? rétorquai-je avec un sourire.

– Ne fais pas l'idiote. Retiens bien ce que je te dis, Erwin. La force brute n'est pas tout. Sers-toi de ton cerveau, aussi. Si tu savais à quel point ça peut être utile…

Je hoche la tête de mauvaise grâce. Les professeurs racontent toujours n'importe quoi. Je m'en sers de mon cerveau, en plus ! Sinon je ne pourrais pas lui parler, ou bouger… Et de toute manière, je suis assez forte pour battre quiconque se présentera devant moi. Il verra. La force brute, c'est tout ce qui compte dans un combat.

* * *

**Hammil Combe, 18 ans, District 2**

Shaylee applique une petite pression sur ma main en signe d'encouragement et je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant.

– C'est parti, dis-je en cognant à la porte.

C'est ma mère qui nous ouvre. Elle a un tablier autour de la taille et les cheveux attachés en chignon. Une vague de nostalgie me traverse alors que je passe dans le petit couloir et m'installe à la table à manger. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mis les pieds ici depuis une éternité. Mon père est en train de manger et il m'adresse un sourire fatigué. Il fait des heures de fou à son travail, comme d'habitude.

– Comment ça va, fiston ?

– Bien, bien, répondis-je distraitement, dessinant des formes abstraites dans la paume de Shaylee. J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Mes deux parents se tournent vers moi. Déjà, je peux voir le teint de ma mère blanchir, elle s'assied abruptement, les mains tremblantes. Ils savent déjà ce que je vais dire, bien sûr. Ils le redoutent depuis deux ans. Depuis que Shaylee a gagné ses Jeux. Malgré cela, ils restent silencieux, me laissant la chance de m'exprimer. De confirmer leurs craintes. Je me déteste de leur faire cela, mais je les déteste tout autant de ne pas être capable d'accepter. De ne pas voir que c'est ce que je dois faire, qu'il n'y a pas d'autres options.

– C'est décidé. Je vais me porter volontaire cette année, leur expliquai-je d'une voix calme, sûre.

– Es-tu… Es-tu certain ? me demande ma mère, les larmes aux yeux.

– Oui. Il n'est plus question de changer d'avis.

– Mais Hammil, tu…

– Je ne vais pas mourir. C'est promis, je vais revenir en vie. Ok ?

Ma mère éclate en sanglot, quittant la pièce après m'avoir caressé la joue tendrement. Mon père ferme les yeux un long moment, puis se lève lui aussi.

– C'est de ta faute, tout ça, lance-t-il à Shaylee avec un regard accusateur. Si tu étais morte, il aurait oublié son projet de fou !

– Papa ! m'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond, livide.

– Quoique tu dises, Hammil, tu fais le mauvais choix. L'amour t'aveugle, mais j'espère que tu te rendras compte de ton erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sortez, maintenant.

Il nous tourne le dos, quittant la pièce à son tour.

– Je suis désolée, marmonne Shaylee, les larmes aux yeux.

– Ne t'en fais pas. C'est ce que je veux, ok ?

C'est ce que je veux.

* * *

**Dixie Duncain, 12 ans, District 3**

– Bonne fête ma belle, murmure mon père d'une voix faible, forçant un sourire qui étire son visage émacié.

– Merci !

Je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Normalement c'est le père qui embrasse sa fille le jour de son anniversaire, mais je me suis habituée à ses petites choses qui fonctionnent à l'inverse entre nous depuis sa maladie.

– Si seulement ta fête était un mois plus tard… Tu ne serais pas éligible pour les Jeux.

Je hausse les épaules avec un sourire désinvolte.

– Faut s'en prendre à toi et maman, alors !

– Ce n'est pas notre faute si tu as décidé de naître plus tôt que prévu ! rétorque mon père après une toux.

– C'est ça, c'est ça. Remettez to-o-o-oute la responsabilité sur la fille qui se contentait de dormir tranquillement dans le ventre de sa mère.

Il me caresse la main avec une expression amusée.

– Ne t'en fais pas, papa. Tout ira bien. C'est pas si mal tu sais, comme ça les sept ans d'éligibilité passeront plus vite que pour les autres !

– Toujours à voir le bon côté des choses, ma Dixie.

Il ferme les yeux alors qu'une vague de douleur le traverse. Je sais reconnaître les signes maintenant. Me mordant la lèvre, je me glisse dans le lit à ses côtés, m'enroulant autour de lui. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais petite et qu'il me prenait dans ses bras quand j'avais fait un cauchemar. Ça me manque, ce temps où il n'était pas malade. Ou maman m'aimait encore. Où nous n'étions pas pitoyablement pauvres.

– Tu sais papa, même si je suis tirée au sort cette année… murmurai-je au creux de son oreille. Même si je suis prise, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais mourir. Je suis pleine de ressources, hein ? Je suis hyper débrouillarde. Alors faut pas t'inquiéter.

– Compris, ma belle. Même si tu deviens tribut, je ne vais _absolument_ pas m'inquiéter.

– Hey ! dis-je en rigolant, le frappant très doucement l'épaule. Inquiète-toi quand même un tout petit peu, hein !

Il me tire la langue et je fais de même. Me lovant à nouveau dans ses bras, je respire sa senteur. Un mélange de renfermé et de maladie. N'importe qui détesterait cette odeur, mais moi je l'aime. Parce que c'est l'odeur de mon père.

Rien que pour lui, j'espère que je ne serai pas tirée au sort.

* * *

**Spens Sperkilt, 17 ans, District 3**

Je joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux, la faisant sourire.

– Tu as vraiment une fascination pour les cheveux, Spens.

– Ils sont longs…

Elle penche la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

– T'es vraiment un drôle de gars, tu sais ? Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on se fréquente et la seule chose dont je suis certaine à ton propos, c'est que tu aimes jouer avec mes cheveux.

Haussant les épaules, je reste silencieux. Dans ce genre de situation, ne rien dire est toujours la meilleure solution.

– Et il fait le muet, encore ! Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, Spens. Tu as beaucoup d'amis, tu as eu nombre de petites amies… Pourtant, on dirait que tu es toujours à part. Seul. Je me trompe ?

– Oui, répondis-je simplement.

– Oh, ne mens pas, veux-tu ! Tu joues la comédie, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Est-ce vraiment si mal de montrer qui tu es vraiment ?

– Où tu veux en venir avec ça ? Que t'es pas contente avec moi ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, quittant le lit pour s'appuyer au mur.

– Ce n'est pas à propos de mon bien-être, mais du tien. Si ce n'est pas avec moi, alors avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus ? Montrer qui tu es vraiment ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je me détourne, fixe mon regard au plafond. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai eu ce genre de conversation, malheureusement. Que j'ai l'air de garder une distance, que je ne me confie jamais. C'est parce que je ne me sens proche de personne. Et le secret de ma famille, que nous sommes des rebelles, que je m'entraîne au combat… Et bien, personne ne doit l'apprendre. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je pense réellement, sinon je serai exécuté.

– Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle. Tu fais toujours l'imbécile. Tout ce que j'essaie de te dire, Spens, c'est que tu vas finir seul pour le reste de ta vie, si tu continues comme ça. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'abandonne.

Et voilà, encore une autre. Je ferme les yeux, l'ignorant alors qu'elle continue de parler. C'est toujours la même chose. « Je croyais que ça serait différent avec moi, que je pourrais te changer. », « Au revoir, Spens. C'était bien le temps que ça a duré. »

Qu'ils partent tous, alors. Au moins, quand la rébellion aura lieu, je serai prêt.

* * *

**Eta Galloway, 17 ans, District 4**

Je dépose courageusement un baiser sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il dort tranquillement. Il réagit au quart de tour, s'emparant de ma gorge pour me plaquer sous lui, les yeux à moitié ouverts, l'expression perdue et paniquée de quelqu'un sortant d'un sommeil profond.

– C'est moi ! C'est Eta ! Lyall !

Je me débats tant bien que mal, essayant de relâcher sa pression sur ma gorge. Finalement, il semble me reconnaître et s'écarte un peu, toujours au dessus de moi.

– Eta ?

– L'arène t'a marquée plus que je croyais, on dirait.

Il fronce les sourcils et se frotte les yeux. Je ricane devant son air ahuri avant de me rendre compte de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

– Ou peut-être était-ce seulement une ruse pour m'avoir sous toi ? dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– Quoi ?

Il baisse les yeux, et plutôt que de s'éloigner en précipitation comme j'étais persuadée qu'il le ferait, il approche son visage du mien avec un sourire suggestif.

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'en être mécontente…

– Quel observateur !

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, de toute manière ?

– On était sensés s'entraîner ensemble ce matin, je te rappelle. Tu ne t'es pas pointé.

– Ah…

Il se gratte la tête et me lance un sourire d'excuse.

– Je me suis endormi tard.

– Il semblerait. Une dame t'a tenue compagnie ? demandai-je, espérant de tout mon cœur que ce n'est pas le cas.

– Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi pour moi, me taquine-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ma joue et en me relâchant.

Il s'habille rapidement, toujours pudique devant moi. Car je ne suis qu'une petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dans ces moments comme ce matin, où nous échangeons des paroles faussement amoureuses, j'aime à penser que c'est bien réel. Qu'il m'aime, que nous sommes ensembles. Que je ne suis pas son amie d'enfance, sa petite sœur, mais bien une femme à part entière.

Je touche mes lèvres distraitement, me rappelant le baiser que je viens de lui voler. En attendant, je me contenterai de cela. Mais un jour… Un jour il m'appartiendra.

* * *

**Mizar Lockhearst, 16 ans, District 4**

Je rejoins mon groupe d'ami dès que je les aperçois. Ils sont rassemblés à l'entrée du gymnase, poussant des exclamations de temps à autre, et je me faufile parmi eux pour voir ce qui les amuse autant. À l'intérieur, Eta Galloway est en train de se battre avec un jeune garçon, il doit avoir treize ou quatorze ans. Il est loin d'être un adversaire digne de ce nom contre elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je à mon ami le plus près.

– Oh, le gamin s'entraîne depuis quelques mois et il a voulu prouver à ses amis que ça donne de bons résultats.

– Et il a choisi Eta pour prouver son point ? dis-je d'une voix ahurie.

– C'est un imbécile, c'est tout. Tout le monde sait bien que la seule personne pouvant vraiment battre Eta est…

Il se tait brusquement et je détourne la tête, me concentrant sur le combat. Qui s'est déjà terminé. Bien sûr, je suis le seul qui soit assez fort pour me battre contre Eta. Après tout, il n'y a pas d'autres carrières dans notre district, en ce moment.

Enfin... _J'étais_ un carrière.

Eta tourne la tête vers nous et ses yeux se fixent sur moi immédiatement. Elle m'adresse un sourire suffisant et s'éloigne sans porter plus d'attention au gamin qui est écroulé au sol. Je soupire et vais à sa rencontre, lui tendant la main.

– Je veux pas l'aide d'un peureux, crache-t-il en se relevant seul.

Il s'éloigne, le dos voûté sous les rires de ses camarades de classe. Mes amis me rejoignent, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent réellement, mais ça fait du bien qu'ils se taisent devant moi. La plupart comprennent pourquoi je ne m'entraîne plus. Mais parfois, je reçois ces insultes. Je commence à être habitué.

– T'es allé pêcher ce matin ? me demande Heiner pour me changer les idées.

Je hoche la tête avec reconnaissance, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder encore le gamin qui s'éloigne. Ça me manque, les entraînements, les défis idiots pour tester mes habiletés, les combats excitants. Ce monde qui tournait autour des Hunger Games et rien d'autre, ça me manque. J'étais bon à ça. L'école n'a jamais été mon truc, mais me battre, c'était ma spécialité.

J'envie Eta parfois. Recevoir l'admiration de tous, ça me manque aussi. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, que pour Tea et mes parents, je devais abandonner les Jeux.

Mais ça me manque.

* * *

**Greir Redpool, 14 ans, District 5**

– Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, dit ma professeure gentiment. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Greir ?

Je hoche la tête imperceptiblement et elle sourit. Anita me lance un regard noir et je sais exactement ce qu'elle pense. « Ne peux-tu pas parler à la fin ? ». Je me renfrogne, ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton et m'attirant un autre regard désapprobateur. Mais j'ai l'habitude.

– Alors, parlons de Greir, s'exclame joyeusement la femme en face de nous.

– Elle n'est pas facile, n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait des années que je tente d'améliorer son attitude, mais rien à faire, marmonne Anita avec mauvaise humeur.

J'aurais préféré que mon père soit là pour la rencontre de parents, mais il a beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci. Et il dit qu'Anita devrait remplir son rôle de mère un peu plus souvent. Elle n'est même pas ma mère biologique. Je la déteste, Anita.

– Au contraire, Greir est une élève modèle. Elle fait tous ses travaux et suit les règles sans problème. Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne s'est fait aucun ami encore. Ça fait plusieurs mois que l'école a commencé, je trouve ça inquiétant pour son développement.

– Ne m'en parlez pas. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis des années !

– J'imagine que ça viendra en temps, sourit ma professeure. Pour ce qui est des études, elle est une fillette très intelligente et autonome. Elle semble bien comprendre la matière aussi.

– Elle, intelligente ? ricane Anita avec un rictus dérisoire. Voyons, elle n'est même pas capable de se brosser les cheveux !

– Non, je vous assure…

Anita pose une main sur ma tête, la baissant de force.

– Excuse-toi à ta professeure, Greir. Parce que tu ne parles pas, les gens s'inquiètent ! Il est temps que ça change !

– Madame Redpool…

– Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Avec une folle comme ça, il faut éduquer d'une main forte, sinon elle n'apprendra jamais ! Il faut lui marteler les règles dans le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'elle les connaisse par cœur. Allez Greir, demande pardon à ta professeure !

Je tente de relever la tête, les larmes me brûlant les yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois m'excuser, et donc il n'est pas question que je le fasse. Finalement, j'arrive à me détacher de sa prise et m'échappe sans plus tarder. Courant à l'aveuglette, je percute contre quelqu'un et tombe à la reverse. Relevant la tête, je vois une main tendue vers moi.

– Hey kiddo, où tu vas comme ça ? me demande Elmo avec un sourire.

* * *

**Arawn Eogan, 17 ans, District 5**

– Ta mère est de retour, me murmure Katri à l'oreille.

Je me renfonce dans mon oreiller avec un grognement et elle s'étale sur moi de tout son long, me jouant dans les cheveux.

– Arawn, Arawn, Arawn… Debout, debout, debout ! chantonne-t-elle doucement.

Il y a un bruit de vaisselle cassée dans la cuisine et je me relève enfin, renversant Katri au passage. Elle me sourit et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, me jetant des vêtements comme si on avait toujours vécu ensemble. C'est une agréable impression.

– Maman ? lançai-je dans la maison encore sombre.

– 'ci… répond une voix rauque.

Katri s'empare de ma main, me traînant dans la cuisine où ma mère est effondrée au sol, un verre d'eau brisé entre ses doigts. Je prends rapidement un linge pendant que ma petite-amie détache les morceaux coupants. Observant ma mère à la lumière naissante de l'aube, je suis soulagé de voir qu'elle n'a aucun bleu sur elle, aujourd'hui. Elle penche la tête avec fascination alors qu'on s'occupe des coupures à sa main, et lève un doigt à sa bouche pour goûter le sang.

Katri m'aide à la traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain et nous la nettoyons ensemble, puis je vais la coucher dans le lit vide de sa chambre. Mon père doit encore être parti fêter avec ses amis. Tout pour ne pas dormir dans ce lit alors qu'il sait parfaitement où se trouve ma mère.

– Dors bien maman, murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle sourit et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible, déjà à moitié endormie. Katri est dans l'encadrement et elle m'attrape au cou pour un donner un long câlin.

– Merci, murmurai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

– Tu ferais la même chose pour moi, voyons.

– Heureusement que ta famille n'est pas complètement tarée.

– Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu es si spécial, répond-elle en m'embrassant.

– Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

– Un tas de conneries, mon cher. Un tas de conneries, ricane-t-elle en m'entraînant vers ma chambre.

Et alors qu'on se recouche, une pensée me vient, toute simple. Une vie comme ça, bien que plutôt merdique, ne me déplairait pas tant.

* * *

**Pomeline Baxwool, 13 ans, District 6**

Ethelynn termine de remplir le pot à fleur des petits papiers contenant nos noms à tous avec un sourire excité, sous la supervision de Jarett, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne triche pas. Puis elle nous fait signe à tous de nous asseoir à nos places.

– Bo-o-o-o-onjour Panem ! Et joyeux Hunger Games ! s'exclame-t-elle dans l'horrible accent du Capitole.

Les élèves rigolent doucement, mais elle leur lance un regard sévère pour les intimer de se taire. Bien malgré moi, je sens mon cœur qui se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je sais que c'est faux, et qu'être tirée au sort ici ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est qu'une simulation, un jeu idiot que les jeunes font de temps à autres. Reproduire les moissons. Comme quand nous avions cinq ans et que nos professeurs ont fait une fausse moisson pour nous expliquer comment tout fonctionnait, et comment nous devions réagir si nous étions choisis.

Malgré tout, alors qu'Ethelynn plonge la main dans le pot de fleur, je me sens presque aussi tendue que lors la moisson de l'année passée, quand j'avais douze ans et que je vivais l'expérience pour la première fois.

– Et la tribut féminine du district Six est… dit Ethelynn d'une voix cérémonieuse, Pomeline Baxwool !

Je me glace sur place, les yeux fixés sur le petit papier, alors que tous les autres applaudissent avec enthousiasme. Quelqu'un me pousse de derrière et je me lève mécaniquement, les joues rouges, pour me placer en avant de la classe.

– Mademoiselle la gâtée, me dit la fausse hôtesse avec un sourire mauvais. Ça serait bien s'il se produisait la même chose le jour de la moisson !

Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues en grosses gouttes à l'idée de devenir tribut et les rires ne font qu'être plus forts devant ma réaction.

– Pleurnicharde ! Pleurnicharde ! crie Jarett en me pointant du doigt.

– Arrêtez ! dit Laelia en venant à ma rescousse, comme toujours. Elle vous a rien fait en plus !

– Ooooh, mademoiselle Mon-papa-c'est-le-maire qui vient à la rescousse. Mais si t'es tirée à la moisson, il pourra rien faire pour toi, ton cher papa, ricane Ethelynn.

Laelia me prend la main et me tire hors de la classe sans leur accorder un seul regard. Je me laisse entraîner en reniflant pitoyablement. Moi aussi je me déteste être aussi pitoyable. J'aimerais être forte comme elle, mais il n'y a rien à faire. L'idée d'être une tribut des Hunger Games me terrorise.

* * *

**Oris Vermann, 15 ans, District 6**

Je caresse l'améthyste offerte par mon frère une dernière fois avant de la ranger dans la poche de mon pantalon, comme je le fais tous les matins. C'est devenu un rituel maintenant, une façon de me souhaite un bon matin. Dans la cuisine, je peux entendre mes deux sœurs qui se parlent avec bonne humeur et mon père qui commente parfois ce qui passe à la télévision. Il aime bien les nouvelles du matin, même si elles ne veulent rien dire dans notre district, puisqu'elles portent sur les événements du Capitole. J'imagine que c'est une bonne distraction pour lui.

Je m'installe à table avec un vague salut de la tête – je ne suis pas bavard le matin, c'est bien connu. Prenant un pain, je mords à pleine dent, remarquant finalement l'expression amusée sur le visage de Nys.

– Quoi ? demandai-je, la bouche pleine.

– Je t'ai appelé il y a déjà plusieurs minutes, ça t'en a pris du temps à te pointer… Ton engin était en l'air, ce matin ?

– Nys ! s'exclame Selah avec horreur, sans pour autant retenir son gloussement.

Je me sens rougir immédiatement et secoue vigoureusement la tête, m'étouffant sur ma tranche de pain.

– Allons les filles, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer, intervient mon père, retenant son sourire. C'est une réaction parfaitement normale chez un adolescent, j'avais le même problème.

– Papa ! Je veux vraiment pas savoir ça de toi ! s'écrie Nys avec un air dégoûté.

– Ben quoi ?

– Quant à moi, mes parents n'ont absolument rien de sexuel qui puisse se rapporter à eux, continue ma sœur en hochant la tête.

Je copie son geste immédiatement et remarque que Selah fait de même.

– Comment pensez-vous que vous avez été conçus ? répond mon père avec amusement.

– Le magasin des bébés ! crie Selah en riant.

– Voyons, si on pouvait acheter nos enfants, j'en aurais pris des biens mieux que vous, rétorque-t-il.

Nys lui tire la langue pendant que Selah croise les bras. J'observe ma famille, étrangement heureux. Nous sommes passés par des temps difficiles, mais c'est toujours si agréable de réaliser que nous pouvons encore avec des matins comme celui-ci. J'espère que ça va durer encore longtemps.

* * *

**Laurel Wellwood, 15 ans, District 7**

J'accélère le pas, même si je sais que c'est idiot. Dans ce genre de fête, arriver en retard est presque bien vu. Mais j'ai eu une longue journée de travail à l'usine et j'ai hâte de m'asseoir tranquillement, un verre à la main, en compagnie des autres jeunes du district. C'est la coutume ici, tous les dimanches nous faisons une fête dans la forêt pour décompresser de la semaine passée. Je n'y vais pas toujours, mais Garrett m'a assuré qu'il y serait cette fois.

Quand j'arrive, la fête a déjà bien commencée. Je passe deux garçons qui me saluent tranquillement. Ils sont là pour s'assurer que les Pacificateurs ne nous trouvent pas. Ces fêtes sont interdites, mais en général ils ne laissent tranquilles. Parfois, pourtant, c'est tout le contraire.

– Laurel !

Je souris, me dirigeant vers Garrett. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il m'observe des pieds à la tête avec un regard critique.

– On dirait un gars, geint Garrett avec désespoir.

Je baisse les yeux, rougissant presque. Je suis venue directement après le travail et je porte encore mes vieux pantalons troués et mon tee-shirt sale, ainsi qu'une casquette cachant mes cheveux. Avec une grimace, j'enlève celle-ci, mais l'expression de Garrett ne change pas. Il me prend par les épaules, me pointant différentes filles à tour de rôle.

– Tu vois ça ? C'est des filles normales, qui tentent de s'habiller joli pour impressionner les garçons. Et toi, comment tu te pointes à une fête d'ados ?

– C'est pas l'apparence qui compte dans une relation, de toute manière, grommelai-je.

– Au contraire ! Tout commence par l'attirance physique ! Ensuite tu te mets à connaître la personne et tu peux apprécier sa personnalité, mais au départ c'est une question d'attirance !

– Où tu veux en venir, Garrett ?

– Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en te présentant toujours ainsi aux garçons, ils vont croire que tu ne cherches pas l'amour et ne seront pas intéressés. Laurel, comment veux-tu qu'ils soient amoureux de toi si tu ne fais même pas d'effort pour te montrer à ton meilleur jour ?

– N'importe quel gars m'aimerait en me connaissant mieux ! me défendis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

– Mais bien sûr, ma chère ! répond-il moqueusement. Si un gars est amoureux de toi dans l'année qui vient, je te promets de faire tout ce que tu me demandes pendant une semaine !

– T'es mieux de pas oublier ta promesse ! m'exclamai-je en riant.

* * *

**Vamos Herriot, 12 ans, District 7**

Le guérisseur me tapote l'épaule avec un sourire, puis entreprend de ranger ses instruments. Je peux sentir la présence anxieuse de mes parents derrière moi qui attendent avec impatience le pronostic.

– Alors ?

– Tout semble en ordre. Il a encore de l'asthme, bien sûr, mais aucun signe de la maladie.

Ma mère laisse échapper un énorme soupir et mon père me serre le cou avec affection et soulagement. Je placarde un sourire sur mon visage. Je savais déjà que j'allais bien, ça fait deux ans que je n'ai plus aucun symptôme de la maladie. Mais tous les mois, inévitablement, mes parents me forcent à voir le guérisseur pour en être sûrs. Vont-ils continuer ainsi jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans ? Pour le restant de ma vie ?

Je retiens un soupir de découragement et me concentre sur ce que le guérisseur dit.

– C'est un miracle comme je l'ai dit si souvent. Votre fils est un combattant, ça ne fait aucun doute. Hein Vamos ? continue-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire fier, parce que c'est ce qu'ils attendent de moi.

– Alors c'est complètement parti ? Notre chéri va vivre ?

– Jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse le rattrape ! s'exclame le guérisseur.

– Merci monsieur ! Merci ! murmure ma mère en lui serrant les deux mains, l'expression extatique.

Je retiens une moue amusée. Jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse me rattrape, où que j'ai un accident, ou encore une nouvelle maladie… Les adultes racontent vraiment n'importe quoi parfois.

– Nous avons reçu une deuxième chance avec toi Vamos, t'en rends-tu compte ? dit ma mère, les larmes aux yeux.

Je hoche la tête docilement et mon père m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

– Allez fiston, on rentre, dit-il en m'aidant à descendre de la table.

Nous quittons la maison du guérisseur dans la bonne humeur et ma mère nous entraîne vers le marché avec excitation, nous promettant un véritable festin pour fêter ma rémission. Je me demande s'ils y croiront pour de bon un jour, que je vais mieux. S'ils me laisseront enfin vivre en paix, me laisseront sortir sans me noyer de conseils et de règles. Je l'espère.

Quelle liberté ce sera, quand je pourrai enfin quitter la maison familiale.

* * *

**Nayad Perthshire, 16 ans, District 8**

L'école est toujours comme ma seconde maison, pour moi. Toute une autre famille. Mes frères et sœurs, qui sont mes amis. Mes professeurs, qui prennent le rôle de parents ici. Et mon mari bien sûr, Cyprian. Il ne me manquerait plus que des enfants, et c'est pourquoi je me suis inscrite au secrétariat hier pour être tuteure en couture. Comme ça, j'aurai même mes enfants.

Un bras passe autour de ma taille et je me retrouve serrée contre Cyprian, qui dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres, puis mon nez. Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeons vers le coin de rencontre habituel, sur le seul banc qui trône dans notre minuscule cour d'école. Je salue tout le monde et on me laisse immédiatement une place assise.

– Bon matin ! dis-je avec bonne humeur.

– J'adore ta robe d'aujourd'hui, s'exclame Malorie en touchant le tissu avec délicatesse.

– Elle est nouvelle, je l'ai terminée hier.

– Dis, tu m'en fais une quand ?

– Dès que tu peux payer pour ! lui répondis-je en tirant la langue.

Elle me retourne le geste, puis son regard se perd quelques instants au loin.

– Malorie ?

– Quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle a alors un sourire timide, me faisant signe qu'elle veut me parler en privé. Je la suis après une étreinte rapide à Cyprian. Malorie s'empare de mon bras pour me tirer derrière un mur externe.

– Shh, murmure-t-elle en risquant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du mur avant de se cacher à nouveau.

– Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demandai-je, un sourcil levé.

– Tu vois les trois gars là-bas, me dit-elle en pointant un groupe quelques mètres plus loin.

Je hoche la tête avec incompréhension.

– Je crois… Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Stein, me confie-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

– Stein ? C'est lequel ?

– Lui là, à gauche. Il a… Je sais pas, il semble si mature et… et mystérieux…

– Depuis quand ?

– Quelques temps déjà… Sans m'en rendre compte, il attirait mon regard. Mais je suis trop timide pour l'aborder, et il est toujours avec ses deux amis.

– Je connais le garçon à sa droite, dis-je en le reconnaissant effectivement. Il est dans plusieurs de mes classes…

– Vraiment ?! Dis, tu penses que tu pourrais… Je sais pas… M'introduire ? Tu es bonne pour aborder les gens, toi !

– Bien sûr, tout pour t'aider, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je regarde le trio à nouveau. Quel est son nom déjà, à ce garçon ?

* * *

**Yohan Flamsteed, 16 ans, District 8**

– J'en ai marre, se plaint Eli pour la énième fois, après un long soupir. J'en ai marre, marre, marre.

– Ferme-là à la fin, on sait que tu en as marre, répondis-je avec énervement.

– Toi ferme-là !

– C'est ce que je faisais il y a trois secondes !

– On se calme les gars, on finit dans une heure seulement. Un peu de patience, hein, intervient Stein en refermant une nouvelle boîte.

Nous nous taisons immédiatement, après avoir échangé un regard noir, et nous remettons au boulot. Ça fait déjà neuf heures qu'on travaille dans l'usine aujourd'hui, puis que ce n'est pas un jour d'école, et c'est à en devenir fou. On s'occupe de mettre les vêtements dans des colis et des boîtes pour qu'ils soient envoyés au Capitole, et il n'existe pas de travail plus répétitif et abrutissant que cela.

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'on va devoir faire pour le reste de notre vie ? se plaint Eli, et pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui.

Un avenir comme celui-ci, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vaut la peine d'être vécu.

– On est des orphelins, à quoi t'attends-tu ? réplique Stein calmement.

– Oh, je sais pas, à un peu de justice peut-être !

– Justice ?

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir de parents nous met automatiquement au bas de la chaîne alimentaire, hein ? C'est pas comme si c'est notre faute, et si ça se trouve on a des compétences extraordinaires qui pourraient servir à Panem, mais on ne va jamais les découvrir parce qu'on est coincé dans cette usine merdique.

– Toi, des compétences extraordinaires ? m'exclamai-je moqueusement.

– Comme si tu es mieux !

– On se calme, on se calme… dit Stein en levant les yeux au ciel. Soyons francs, si l'un de nous trois a une compétence extraordinaire, c'est définitivement moi !

– Stein !

– Ben quoi, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Vous vous comportez comme des gamins, je vous réponds comme un gamin.

On éclate tous de rire, et bien sûr notre supérieur fait irruption pour nous remettre à l'ordre. J'observe mes deux meilleurs amis à la dérobée. Même si j'ai une vie complètement ennuyante, tant qu'ils seront là, peut-être que j'arriverai quand même à être heureux ?

N'empêche, je ne serais pas contre un peu plus d'aventure.

* * *

**Silver Ivory, 17 ans, District 9**

Je termine mon devoir en chantonnant à voix basses. La musique m'aide toujours, mais il est malheureusement rare d'en entendre dans le district. Les seuls moments où on peut découvrir de nouvelles chansons sont en regardant les émissions qui passent au Capitole, mais nos télévisions ne captent que les Hunger Games. Après tout, nous les pauvres gens des districts ne méritons pas de regarder les séries télévisées si extraordinaires du Capitole, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me renfrogne, fermant mon livre avec un claquement sec. Mon père étant un Pacificateur, avoir des pensées rebelles n'est pas ce qui est le plus conseillé. Mais parfois c'est hors de mon contrôle. La façon dont nous sommes traités me dégoûte. Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, observant la rue passante.

Par un reflet, je remarque qu'il y a un nouveau graffiti sur le devant de notre maison. Soupirant, j'ébouriffe mes cheveux d'une main lasse. Les jeunes ne se fatiguent donc jamais ? Premièrement, ils devraient savoir les dangers qui viennent avec provoquer un Pacificateur. Et ensuite, à quoi ça les avance, puisque je nettoie toujours avant l'arrivée de mon père et qu'il n'en prend aucunement connaissance ?

Je m'empresse de nettoyer les insultes et l'ordre que nous quittions leur district « et plus vite que ça », puis nettoie le linge dans la bassine de la salle de bain. Juste à temps, d'ailleurs, car la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en coup de vent et mon père titube à l'intérieur, s'écrasant dans un fauteuil. Je me précipite à ses côtés et remarque immédiatement qu'il se tient le bras avec une grimace.

– Tu t'es fait mal ?!

– Je crois que j'ai le poignet cassé, dit-il en forçant un sourire sur son visage. Tu me soignes ?

– Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?! T'aurais dû aller chez la guérisseuse ! dis-je, allant malgré tout chercher le matériel nécessaire pour m'occuper de lui.

– Tu m'as dit que tu manquais de pratique pour bien comprendre les théories dans tes livres… Voilà ta pratique.

Un soupir m'échappe à nouveau et je m'assieds à sa gauche, prenant son poignet pour le toucher délicatement. Il n'est pas question qu'il le sache, mais je suis touchée qu'il ait une si grande confiance en moi.

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ?

* * *

**Wren Keene, 14 ans, District 9**

Je me mords les lèvres avec frustration alors que mes amis me font des signes d'encouragement avec des airs goguenards. Bien sûr que ça les amuse. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû participer au jeu. À chaque fois je me dis que je ne le referai jamais, mais en fin de compte...

– Allez Wren, dépêche ! me chuchote l'un d'eux, et je lui lance un regard noir. À moins que tu abandonnes ?

– Ça va, ça va ! Je reviens dans une minute. Oubliez pas de monter la garde !

Je me glisse dans la maison vide – elle n'est pas barrée, comme la plupart des maisonnées de notre district. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y a quoi que ce soit à voler. Sauf bien sûr ce que je m'apprête à prendre. Hors de vue des autres, je me frappe la tête avec frustration.

Idiot. Imbécile.

Ignorant mes insultes intérieures, je trouve la chambre appropriée et me mets à fouiller dans les vêtements. Je trouve vite ce que je cherchais; une culotte.

Je me précipite à l'extérieur, brandissant l'objet, et mes amis m'acclament silencieusement. L'un d'eux m'attrape par le poignet et nous nous enfuyons à toute vitesse, loin de la maison du Pacificateur et de sa fille. Hors de danger, je me laisse tomber au sol avec essoufflement.

– J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai vraiment fait, murmurai-je.

– Moi non plus ! s'exclame Niko. Fais-voir, je veux savoir à quoi ressemblent les sous-vêtements de la fameuse Silver Ivory !

Je cache la culotte dans mon dos en lui tirant la langue.

– C'est à moi maintenant, je le montre à personne !

Même si je n'aime pas cette fille – bon, c'est vrai que je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais c'est quand même pratiquement une fille du Capitole, une ennemie – je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise à ce que ses sous-vêtements soient montrés à tous les garçons de l'école. C'est déjà bien assez de lui avoir volé.

– C'est pas juste !

– T'avais qu'à donner le défi à quelqu'un d'autre alors ! dis-je en chantonnant. C'est le tour de qui maintenant ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers la prochaine victime et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. On fait ce jeu de temps en temps, se donner des défis stupides à remporter. C'est toujours drôle, et puis ça fait un peu de distraction. Il n'y a qu'avec mes amis que je peux enfin me sentir comme un gamin de quatorze ans.

Ça fait du bien.

* * *

**Eevi Hayse, 14 ans, District 10**

– Encore merci, Eevi, me dit la professeure avec me serrant les mains avec un sourire reconnaissant.

– Je vous en prie, j'adore m'occuper des plus jeunes de toute manière.

– Penses-tu devenir éducatrice plus tard ?

– C'est une option. Mais je dois soutenir Maureen, alors je risque plutôt de travailler dans une ferme.

– Ta grande sœur ?

– Oui, répondis-je avec un énorme sourire.

– Mais si tu le veux vraiment, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle comprendrait et tenterait de te soutenir du mieux qu'elle peut ?

– Je n'ose pas lui demander. Elle travaille si dur, je ne veux pas être un poids plus que nécessaire. Je lui dois bien cela.

La professeure me tapote la main avec un sourire triste. Un soupçon de remord me traverse. Chaque fois que je parle de cela, les gens prennent mon parti comme si Maureen était méchante. Mais ce n'est pas ça, je sais la vérité, moi. Maureen a sacrifié beaucoup pour s'occuper de moi, alors n'est-ce pas normal que je lui retourne la pareille ?

– Tu es si gentille, ma petite. Allez, va. Et merci encore.

Je hoche la tête, me dirigeant vers la porte. C'est là que je vois Maureen, qui m'attend dans l'encadrement. Je cours vers elle avec enthousiasme, lui collant deux baisers sur les joues.

– Tu es venue me chercher aujourd'hui ? Je croyais que tu travaillais tard.

– Finalement non, dit-elle doucement. Moi je croyais que tu finissais l'école plus tôt.

– Oh, ils m'ont demandé de surveiller les plus jeunes pendant une petite heure, parce que le fils de la professeure est tombé malade.

– Je vois. Toujours la petite fille parfaite, marmonne-t-elle sombrement.

– Quoi ?

– C'est rien. Prête à partir ?

Je hoche la tête, la suivant en silence. J'ai dû mal comprendre… À coup sûr. Maureen ne dirait jamais une telle chose de façon si sarcastique.

À coup sûr.

* * *

**Rendwick Whishart, 15 ans, District 10**

Je serre la lettre dans ma main gauche, la paume moite. Je me doute que c'est un piège. Comme si une fille pouvait vraiment être amoureuse de moi. Malgré tout, je me rends au lieu de rencontre, comme un imbécile. J'ai même mis des vêtements relativement propres, à la grande surprise de ma mère, et je me suis peigné les cheveux tant bien que mal. Bien sûr que c'est un piège. Sauf que si ce n'en est pas un, si une fille est réellement amoureuse de moi… Puis-je vraiment prendre le risque de manquer cette chance ?

J'ai reçu la lettre ce matin, elle était glissée dans mon casier. Blanche, toute simple. L'écriture semble hésitante, certains passages sont raturés. Et je suis curieux. De toute manière, si c'est une farce alors peu importe. J'y suis habitué.

C'est ce que je me répète, en attendant patiemment au lieu de rencontre. Parce que personne ne vient.

C'est pourquoi quand j'arrive à l'école le lendemain et que toute ma classe éclate de rire à ma vue, je ne suis pas surpris. Je ne le suis pas, mais je suis honteux, enragé. Parce qu'encore une fois, je me suis laissé humilier, et qu'encore une fois je suis trop faible et trop minable pour me défendre.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de partir dans mon imagination. Parce que là, dans cet endroit où seul moi ai accès, je les torture tous pendant des heures, des jours, des années. Je leur arrache les yeux, leur plante des clous dans les pieds, leur coupe les doigts, leur casse les membres. Et je m'en délecte.

Autant que je me dégoûte.

Je m'enfuie de la classe en courant, et ils pensent tous probablement que c'est grâce à eux, mais c'est entièrement à cause de moi. Trouvant un petit trou où personne ne me verra, je me laisse tomber au sol et frappe ma tête contre le mur violemment.

J'y ai encore pensé. À tuer, à torturer. J'y pense sans arrêt, avec n'importe qui, et chaque fois j'y ressens un plaisir immense. Je suis un monstre. Si j'étais un peu plus fort, je ferais un tribut intéressant pour les Hunger Games, non ?

Un ricanement m'échappe en même temps que les larmes se mettent à couler.

* * *

**Winna Aldjoy, 16 ans, District 11**

– T'as fait exprès ! Je t'avais dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui alors tu l'as approché en premier !

– J'étais amoureuse bien avant, ok ? Et puis de quoi tu te plains, t'avais qu'à t'y prendre plus tôt !

Je regarde les deux filles se quereller avec fascination, me demandant si je devrais intervenir. En même temps, ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Ça tourne alors en vrai bataille quand l'une d'elles s'empare des cheveux de l'autre, et trop amusée, je ne pense plus du tout à m'interposer. Je me demande pourquoi les filles se battent toujours en tirant les cheveux et en se griffant ? Donner un bon coup de poing ou de pied n'est pourtant pas si difficile à accomplir, non ?

Une silhouette se fraie alors un passage à travers la foule pour se mettre entre les deux filles.

– A-arrêtez ! s'exclame ma sœur jumelle.

– Dégage ! crie l'une des filles, essayant de passer à travers ma sœur comme si elle n'existait pas.

– V-vous pouvez en p-parler calmement ! tente de les raisonner Sana.

Je réagis au quart de tour, m'élançant à son secours alors qu'elle est poussée de côté par des deux filles.

– Ça va ?

– O-oui…

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te lancer dans la bagarre ?

– Je t-trouvais leur querelle idiote, me répond Sana avec un petit sourire, son bégaiement déjà amoindri.

Je secoue la tête avec amusement alors qu'un professeur fait irruption pour arrêter les deux filles qui en étaient maintenant à se mordre.

– C'était idiot, dis-je en entraînant ma sœur plus loin.

– Mais c'est important de réagir dans ce genre de situation, non ? Ce n'est pas bien de rester spectateur.

Je hoche doucement la tête, me sentant soudain honteuse de ma propre décision de ne rien faire. Je me suis toujours dit que j'étais la plus forte, entre Sana et moi. Mais parfois il arrive ces petits événements et je me rends compte qu'en fait, c'est peut-être le contraire. Peut-être que Sana a la plus grande force, celle qui compte le plus. Si je n'avais pas Sana, est-ce que je m'en sortirais ? Et si elle ne m'avait pas, s'en sortirait-elle ? Laquelle de nous deux s'en remettrait le mieux ?

Je chasse vite ses pensées de ma tête. Personne ne perdra personne.

* * *

**Fir Rollo, 18 ans, District 11**

– Bon appétit ! s'exclame Gaia en enfournant déjà trois bouchées à la fois.

– Mange lentement veux-tu ? Faut faire durer le plaisir, dis-je avec un soupir, me servant à mon tour.

Elle hoche la tête docilement, faisant un signe comme si elle allait recracher sa nourriture. Mysie a une moue dégoûtée et Aeolus rigole avec l'innocence que seul un enfant encore si jeune peut évoquer. J'observe toute ma petite famille avec une joie non dissimulée. Mes amis me demandent parfois si ça ne me dérange pas, d'être un peu comme leur troisième parent. Je dois avouer que plus jeune c'était pénible, mais maintenant j'aime ce rôle.

– Dis Fir, c'est quand que tu te maries ? me demande Abigael d'une voix désinvolte.

– Quoi ? rétorquai-je, incrédule.

– J'ai remarqué qu'une fille t'observe souvent, à l'école. Je crois que tu l'intéresses. Tu veux pas avoir d'enfants ?

– Pour faire ma propre famille, faudrait que je quitte celle-ci je te rappelle. Tu m'en reparles quand vous aurez grandis, ok ? répondis-je avec un clin d'œil, curieux de savoir qui est la fille mais n'osant pas demander devant mes autres frères et sœurs.

– On est déjà grands, on n'a plus besoin de toi, marmonne Finley entre deux bouchées.

– Fir va partir ? murmure Aeolus, les larmes aux yeux.

– Tu dis que lui est assez grand ? demandai-je moqueusement à Finley, pointant Aeolus qui se fait déjà rassurer par Abigael.

– Mmph.

Je souris, amusé malgré moi.

– Avoue, je te manquerais… le taquinai-je encore un peu.

– Pas vrai ! Si t'étais pas là, je pourrais faire ce que je veux ! Sale surveillant…

Je ricane. Il a bien raison. Nos parents travaillent parfois très tard, et c'est souvent moi qui garde mes frères et sœurs jusqu'à leur arrivée, m'assurant que rien de grave ne se passe, et notamment que Finley ne s'éclipse pas sans permission comme il aime tant le faire depuis quelques mois.

N'empêche, lorsqu'il y a des soirées comme celles-ci, je me dis que ça serait pas mal, d'avoir mes propres enfants. Ainsi qu'une femme. Je pense que ce serait une vie heureuse.

* * *

**Wyvern Edenthaw, 15 ans, District 12**

– Le connard m'a trompée, marmonne Avery, la mine déconfite.

Elle tente de le cacher, mais je sais qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Elle l'aimait bien celui-là, alors. Ou peut-être que c'est simplement son orgueil qui est blessé. Mais peu importe la raison, l'important est qu'il a fait du mal à ma meilleure amie. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre de toutes mes forces, comme elle l'a fait si souvent avec moi.

– Tu veux que je me venge pour toi ? lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Un hoquet la traverse – autant d'amusement que de tristesse, je crois bien.

– Toi, te venger ? La petite souris toute timide ?

– J'ai qu'à me prendre pour toi pendant quelques minutes, rétorquai-je avec un minuscule sourire.

Elle s'écarte et me regarde un long moment, l'air pensive, les larmes coulant maintenant en liberté sur ses joues.

– Normalement je dirais que je peux très bien me venger toute seule comme une grande, mais tu sais quoi, je suis curieuse de te voir à l'œuvre.

– Entendu, chef ! m'exclamai-je, la main au front dans un salue militaire que nous voyons parfois les Pacificateurs effectuer.

Le lendemain, prenant mon courage à deux mains et ignorant mon cœur qui tambourine presque douloureusement, je marche jusqu'au garçon en question d'un pas sûr et m'arrête devant lui. Sans me laisser le temps de renoncer, je lève la main et lui assène une gifle magistrale. Les exclamations fusent autour de nous alors qu'il se tient le joue, ahuri, et Avery me saute pratiquement dessus.

– T'as vu ça connard ? Vaut mieux pas mettre Wyvern en colère où ça risque de barder ! s'exclame-t-elle en lui tirant la langue, me traînant au loin.

Je regarde ma main avec surprise, n'arrivant pas vraiment à croire ce que je viens de faire.

– Wyveeeern ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-dedans ! crie Avery en enfonçant son doigt dans mon ventre.

Je souris, heureuse de la voir de si bonne humeur.

– Maintenant, il faut que tu apprennes à sortir le monstre pour te protéger toi-même, tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête, toujours muette, parcourue de tremblements après ce moment d'action.

– Un pas à la fois, hein ? dit Avery en me plantant une bise sur la joue. Merci, Wyvern.

* * *

**Alto Naysmith, 16 ans, District 12**

– Eh bien Alto, je vois qu'on a l'honneur de ta présence à table ce soir, s'exclame mon père avec un sourire.

– Ne commence pas à m'en faire douter, rétorquai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu es là très souvent non plus.

– Tu as un point.

– Ato ! crie Reid en me grimpant sur les genoux avec un énorme sourire.

– Hey mon grand, ça va ?

– Oui ! Aujourd'hui j'ai fait dessin, et maman dit beau !

– Bravo ! Tu me le feras voir après le repas, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui !

Yannick fait irruption dans la pièce à son tour, suivi de ma mère. Elle nous sourie avec fatigue. Elle doit s'occuper des jumeaux à temps plein et ce n'est pas de tout repos. Mon père n'est pas bien mieux pourtant, il passe des heures impossibles dans les mines. Il en est rendu à cracher noir, comme la plupart de ses collègues. Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver sous terre ainsi, dans quelques années à peine.

Si jamais j'ai l'opportunité de me sortir de la misère du district Douze, je m'en empare sans hésitation. Du moment qu'elle me permette aussi d'en sortir ma famille, ajoutai-je mentalement avec un soupir.

Les deux jumeaux parlent avec animation, les joues rouges et barbouillées de nourriture. Je me demande si j'ai déjà été comme ça aussi. C'est dur à imaginer. Ils ont encore toute leur innocence. Je n'ai pas hâte de les voir grandir et de réaliser la dureté de la vie. Une chose est sûre, je ne les laisserai jamais se prostituer comme moi. Je suis bien le seul qui peut faire une telle chose avec si peu d'émotion.

Observant ma famille, je me sens plutôt de bonne humeur. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut nous sortir de cette vie pourrie, c'est moi. Je vais y mettre toute mon énergie. Et surtout, mon intelligence. Il n'est pas question que moi et mes frères travaillions dans les mines plus tard. Pas question que j'ai la même vie que mes parents. Si c'est moi, je peux le faire.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? me demande ma mère avec curiosité.

– Rien. Juste la vie.

* * *

_C'est terminé. Eh oui. TT^TT Une dernière petite review pour me faire plaisir ? :3 (vais-je arriver à 800 ? *-*)  
_

_Pour ceux qui sont déçus qu'on ne voit pas plus de Wren, je vous confirme qu'il sera mentor dans Châtiés: Les Jeux du Capitole :) En espérant tous vous y retrouver !  
_


End file.
